


Young Justice Rebirth Volume 2

by megamatt09



Series: Young Justice Rebirth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Incest, Lemon, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Racist Language, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 65
Words: 207,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: The missing sixteen hours leaves a mystery for Harry and the team to deal with along with other threats both known and unknown. Young Justice Crossover, with other Marvel and DC elements. Harry/Multiple Women.





	1. Chapter 1(10/7/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set First Posted on October 7th, 2019. **   
**Chapter One:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Joy turned into a nightmarish time in an instant.  
  
Forty-five minutes had passed since the incident. In that time, M’gann M’orzz must have ran over the incident in her mind just as many times as there had been moments. She and Marie Logan, hanging out. Having a good time. The good time turned back when a mysterious girl walked up to them. And without any warning, stabbed Marie and caused her to bleed out on the sidewalk.  
  
Megan could not see it coming. And could not sense any thoughts from the girl about what she would do. Or any thoughts whatsoever which Megan should have sensed as a red flag. And yet, and yet, Megan failed to do anything.  
  
Marie Logan laid out, bleeding severely, and in critical connection. The doctors tried to do everything they could to stop her bleeding out.  
  
“Megan?”  
  
Harry brought Megan out of her stupor. The firm hand on her shoulder caused Megan to slip out of those thoughts and back to what needed to be done.  
  
“Caitlin and Genesis are here,” Harry said. “And they wish to speak to you.”  
  
“R-right,” Megan said shakily.  
  
The hospital had been a bit crowded on this day, being the New Year. Some people did some less than sensible actions when ringing in the new year.  
  
Caitlin Fairchild, Harry’s surrogate older sister and caretaker at Cadmus, and Genesis, a piece of living technology from the planet of New Genesis taking the form of a gorgeous woman, met them outside of Marie’s room. They looked somber.  
  
“It’s not good,” Caitlin said.  
  
Genesis picked up Caitlin’s initial and somber diagnosis. “No, it’s not good. Marie’s been stabilized, but she’s lost a fair amount of blood. And she’s going to need a blood transfusion. Given her blood type is rather rare, there’s a less than one percent probability there’s going to be a donor.”  
  
She flashed up the information for Megan to see and to read. Megan took it all in with a deep sigh.  
  
Megan knew what she had to do.  
  
“I can do it,” Megan firmly said. “I can shift my blood….”  
  
“It’s possible, yes,” Genesis said.  
  
“Is this something you want to do?” Caitlin asked.  
  
Megan’s steadfast and determined look took the older redhead aback.  
  
“It’s something I have to do.”  
  
“Allow us to set things up,” Genesis said. “I have created the necessary credentials where I’m a doctor and you are the donor which I have found which can give the blood type.”  
  
The elevator popped open. Zatanna and Artemis stepped out of the elevator.  
  
“We heard about Marie,” Artemis said. “Is she..?”  
  
“She’s going to need blood,” Harry told her. “Megan is going to shift her blood molecules and give her the blood which is needed.”  
  
The two members of the team frowned and shifted their eyebrows.  
  
“Will...that work?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“It’s about the only option we have, because Marie’s blood type is so rare and if she doesn’t get a transfusion soon, she’ll die by morning,” Harry said. “But, Caitlin and Genesis, they both know what they’re doing and Megan...she knows...she knows what has to be done as well.”  
  
“She believes it was her fault,” Zatanna said. “I can see it in her eyes, when we were coming up.”  
  
Artemis leaned up against the wall. “Any idea who did this?”  
  
“That’s secondary right now,” Harry said. “From what I’ve been able to get from Megan, the girl stabbed Marie and ran off. It almost like she did not know what she was doing until Marie hit the ground.”  
  
Harry doubted very much this attack had been a random act of violence. He scratched the side of his head, pondering the next move and how to tackle it, when his phone went off. Harry reached over to answer it.  
  
“Anissa?” Harry asked. “Okay, okay, stay put, I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Artemis put a hand on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“We’ll look after Megan,” Artemis said.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Harry and Artemis shared a quick kiss before he slipped from the hospital and when he was clear of anyone seeing him, he disappeared.  
X-X-X  
Anissa paced about the subway tunnel. Harry arrived in a flash, and he was not alone. Whitney, Helena, and Mareena turned up next to him.  
  
“Okay, what happened?” Harry asked.  
  
To the point and Anissa liked that about Harry.  
  
“Well, I was walking alone, when these two goons decided to get fresh with me,” Anissa said. “When I taught them a lesson, I put one of them down hard and cracked the wall.”  
  
“So, you have powers,” Helena summarized.  
  
“Yeah, super strength, and I don’t even know what else,” Anissa said with a nod.  
  
“We’ll figure it out later,” Harry said to her. “There’s more, isn’t there?”  
  
“Yes,” Anissa agreed. “There’s a whole lot more, in the sense that there is some smuggling operation going on under everyone’s nose. Weapons, drugs, and who knows what else. And the guy behind this, they call him Mr. Lincoln.”  
  
Harry just frowned at the thought of it. He had no idea who this Mr. Lincoln might have been. Anissa deeply breathed, almost as if she had been trying to come to terms with the new power thing. Mostly because she had been trying vainly to come to terms with the new power thing.  
  
“There’s a train car where they’re keeping the crates right through this way,” Anissa said.  
  
The goons had left, but had also left goodies. Whitney moved over and opened opened of the crates.  
  
“Hey, Princess!” Whitney called over. “Maybe it’s just me, but this design, it looks pretty Atlantean doesn’t it.”  
  
Mareena took the device from Whitney’s hand. It had the symbols, runes, although it was somewhat home made and also fused with land-based weaponry. This raised some even more unsettling questions.  
  
“Yes,” Mareena said. “We need to figure this out who is behind this.”  
  
“The first thing to do is to find out who this Mr. Lincoln is,” Helena summarized. “Search around, see if they left anything around, a clue, a shipping invoice, anything on the crates.”

* * *

  
L. Thompson Lincoln, a very well dressed albino gentleman dressed in a pinstriped suit talked to the figure in the shadows. He had made a deal which would make him the king of this town and they would all bow before him.  
  
“Everything is on schedule, my friend.”  
  
“Yes, you have been chosen well.”  
  
The gentleman from the shadows stepped out to reveal the one and only Black Manta. Over the past few months, Black Manta had stayed open step ahead of Aquaman, who had hunted him down after the previous attack on Atlantis. When the time was right, Black Manta would set up Aquaman for a fall.  
  
Vengeance would be sweet. After all Aquaman took from Black Manta, it would be finally time for the King to succumb.  
  
“We have a common goal,” Tombstone said. “The means to the end. The means to end ofMr. Tobias Whale.”  
  
Black Manta nodded grimly. Tobias had been sitting high on the throne for quite some time. Sitting pretty, and acting like he was too good to fall into line with the plans of Black Manta’s partners. And oh Black Manta made some very powerful friends.  
  
“You’ve been given all of the tools necessary,” Black Manta said. “And soon you will cause the One Hundred to crumble and Tobias Whale to fall.”  
  
Running a city like Freeland had been only a minor goal for Tombstone, but it had been a start. Black Manta and his partners teaming up with Tombstone and giving him resources, along with a small group of loyal men, allowed him to get closer and closer. Everything would be his.  
  
“I must go, but this gentleman will show assist for Tobias’s end,” Black Manta said. “May the blood flow as smoothly as your cash.”  
  
Tombstone shook hands with Black Manta who departed. Another imposing figure, the Ocean Master, stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in battle armor, with a spear like object in his hand, and joined by a small army of elite soldier, Ocean Master looked ready for action.  
  
Another truck came in from the back, wheeled in. Tombstone walked in to see all of the goodies.  
  
Christmas might have come just a little bit late this year.

* * *

  
Helena found the shipping company on the invoice and after getting in touch with Barbara, traced it back. They had hit playdirt.  
  
“The shell company is registered for a man known as Lonnie Lincoln, or L. Thompson Lincoln, rather,” Helena said.  
  
Anissa hitched in a deep breath, as sudden recognition dawned upon her.  
  
“I know, Mr. Lincoln,” Anissa said. “Or, rather my Dad did. He went to school with him, but they lost touch over the years. And Mr. Lincoln fell into a really bad crowd after he went to New York.”  
  
Helena nodded grimly. This lined up with the information Barbara picked up.  
  
“And there are allegations had been working as a mob boss,” Helena said. “They called him Tombstone, a fitting name ...they're shipping in something big, at the docks tonight.”  
  
“Well, how about we head there now?” Harry asked.  
  
“Right,” Mareena said.  
  
Mareena had been a bit preoccupied about so much Atlantean technology falling into the wrong hands that she did not consider what Lincoln’s role in this would be. And given the layout of the land here at Freeland, the technology being used for some kind of gangwar caused her stomach to curl up in all of the wrong ways.  
  
“So, she’s coming with us,” Whitney said. “Are you sure...because this is dangerous?”  
  
“Hey, I can handle myself,” Anissa said.  
  
“Yeah, well, we are going up against some very dangerous people, and you just got your powers so…..”  
  
“She can handle herself,” Harry said. “She goes toe to toe with me regularly, and she can keep up, more than keep up. She causes me to break a sweat.”  
  
Anissa smiled, glad Harry backed her up. And to think, this was before her powers where she could handle herself. If Anissa found a way to train them properly she might be in good shape.  
  
“Anissa can stay with us,” Mareena said. “Right now, this is just figuring out the source of who is sending Lincoln his shipment of weapons. Because, there’s someone out there.”  
  
As for who, well Mareena had her thoughts about it. She could not determine one way or another who it might be, but oh Mareena would find out all too well.  
  
“So, stick to the shadows, and we’ll be able to pick them off.,” Helena said.  
  
“Yeah, no problem,” Anissa said before she turned Harry. “So, are your friends always wound uptight on a mission?”  
  
Harry sighed and put his arm around Anissa. “This has been a trying last couple of days….you might want to cover your face in case this turns ugly.  
  
“Right,” Anissa said.  
  
She reached into her coat and pulled out a ski mask. It made her look more like a hoodlum, then a hero, but hey, Anissa did not want any involvement traced back to her. If she did this for real, Anisa would have a better disguise. She could not help and be a bit excited, with the blood pumping. And also terrified.  
  
Things in Freeland appeared to have gotten a bit more chaotic, since her mother moved Anissa and Jennifer to Happy Harbor.

* * *

  
A trio gentleman joined Tombstone, Ocean Master, and his men. The most average of the man, had been Montana, who had sandy blonde hair. The tallest and most slender of the man had been Fancy Dan, a world class Martial Artist, at least in his own mind. He had some fancy moves. The largest, widest, and thickest of them, Ox, had short hair and a mustache, and also had been built like a powerful individual.  
  
“These weapons will cause your enemies to crumble to dust,” Ocean Master said.  
  
“Yes,” Tombstone said. “It’s time for…..”  
  
Tombstone turned his attention forward and heard something, a rustling of footsteps. Ocean Master’s enforcers took out their weapons and pointed them to the shadows.  
  
An individual, rushing about at light speed, knocked the weapons out of the hands of Ocean Master’s men. Ocean Master stepped back and released a trident before shooting beams of energy at the ground.  
  
“Kid Flash,” Ocean Master said. “The children.”  
  
Robin dropped down and sent shuriken flying down to the ground. The shuriken exploded and sent Ocean Master off guard. Robin jumped high into the air and went for Tombstone, who dodged her kick. Tombstone grabbed Robin by the throat and hurled her down to the ground.  
  
Anissa rushed out and tackled Tombstone down to the ground. Tombstone kicked her off and sprang up, surprised at the attack.  
  
“Well, this is new, and unfortunate,” Tombstone said.  
  
Anissa found out that by holding her breath, she could deliver an even stronger attack. She just could not hold her breath for as long as she wanted to. A lasso wrapped around her from behind and pulled Anissa off to the side.  
  
“Alright, here, Missy,” Montana said. “You better simmer down, or I’ll….”  
  
Up in the sky came Superman, who came down and caught Montana with a flick of his wrist. Montana dropped down to the ground, smashing down hard. Anissa smiled and took the rope, before tying Montana up.  
  
“Your rope tying skills need a bit of work,” Harry told Anissa in an undertone.  
  
“Well, not all of us can be so natural in tying people up,” Anissa fired back.  
  
The two exchanged a knowing smile before they got back to business.  
  
Kid Flash dodged one of the Ocean Master goons with procession. A ripple of light shot from the goon’s hand. The spear in his hand had repelled blasts of energy through it.  
  
“Go, boss!” Ox grunted.  
  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Kid Flash yelled.  
  
She ran at Ox, in an attempt to take him down to the ground. Only to smash against a man about as thick as a brick wall. Kid Flash saw three of him and one of them rushed at Kid Flash. Kid Flash dodged the uppercut punch and came back around with several rapid fire punches of her own, all of them bouncing off of Ox’s fleshy back until Ox pounded her right down.  
  
Superman hit a back handed attack, sending Ox all the way down to the ground. The Man of Steel threw Ox through one of the barrels.  
  
“You okay?” Superman asked Kid Flash.  
  
“Peachy,” Kid Flash said. “Tombstone’s getting away though ...GET TO THE CHOPPER!”  
  
Tombstone, along with half of the shipment, had been loaded onto a helicopter and had been up into the sky. The helicopter made good time, and it had been fitted with military grade weaponry.  
  
Superman took to the skies and flew right at Tombstone. Faster than a speeding bullet and gaining after Tombstone rather fast.  
  
“Fire at the city!” Tombstone ordered the pilot.  
  
“But sir….”  
  
“Do it!”  
  
A large missile blasted from the helicopter and flew to the city. Superman flew after the missile which allowed the helicopter to get further and further away from him. But the lives of innocents were far more important. Superman stopped the missile, taking it high into the air, and detonating it, before vanishing the effects of the explosion with magic.  
  
Superman charged at Tombstone’s helicopter and went flew after him one more time. The helicopter did a death defying move and lost control, plunging into the harbor with a very hideous explosion which caused a wave of water to shoot up high into the air.  
  
Ocean Master, one of her father’s greatest enemies, sent a blast of lethal energy towards her. Aquagirl reflected the attacks and knocked Ocean Master back. They had been evenly matched, although perhaps less so if Aquagirl could get the staff out of Ocean Master’s hand.  
  
Fancy Dan and Robin went toe to toe in a Martial arts battle. Dan had some moves, but Robin had been trained by the very best. Robin blocked one of Fancy Dan’s kicks with a well-placed staff and swept his leg out from underneath him with an attack. Robin dropped down and caught Fancy Dan around the ankle before kicking him all the way down to the ground.  
  
She hurled him out of it, and Fancy Dan, the Ladies Men, flew head first, and landed into a garbage can.  
  
“I will send you back to the King in bloody chunks!” Ocean Master shouted.  
  
Aquagirl summoned all of the energy she could and hit all of the points. One of them nailed Ocean Master in the point of the elbow and caused him to take the staff down. Before, he could reclaim it, Aquagirl flung him around the ground and caused Ocean Master to scramble.  
  
Two hammers made out of water smashed down onto Ocean Master and caused him to crumble down to the ground.  
  
The Team members, and Anissa walked around. Mareena reached down to rip Ocean Master’s broken mask and reveal a shocking individual underneath it.  
  
“Orm?” Mareena asked in numb shock.  
  
Her father’s brother, her uncle, had been underneath the mask of Ocean Master. The rest of the team scarcely believed their eyes and no one had been more shocked than Mareena.  
  
Another kick knocked him down knocked him completely out. With a detached expression, Mareena secured him.

* * *

  
Orm and his followers had been transported, ready to be taken back to Atlantis to stand trial. Mera oversaw it and walked next to Mareena and Harry. She looked down, with disgust at Orm. A man who had been a trusted member of their family conspired with great memories.  
  
“I can’t believe it would be him,” Mera said. “Why did you do such a thing?”  
  
“Why?” Orm asked. “I’ll tell you why. Because, Arthur is not fit to be a king. He is not fit to rule our people with strength. He is too soft on these land dwellers.”  
  
“And yet, you’re the one who give them weapons,” Mera said. “It’s over, Orm. You won’t be seeing the light of day again.”  
  
Orm cackled in response, driven completely mad.  
  
“Oooh, no, dear Mera, this isn’t over. You see….Arthur is not the only one...who is not fit. And you’re going to have me locked away, just like you had her locked away. But someday, we will be free and Atlantis, Atlantis will rise again, stronger and more powerful than ever.”  
  
Mera shook off these words and glared down at Orm.  
  
“You want me to come back with you?” Harry asked her.  
  
“No, it’s fine,” Mera said. “You have more than enough on your plate tonight.”  
  
Indeed, they did. Harry scanned the wreckage of the ocean, for the helicopter. Tombstone’s body had not been found amongst it. Which obviously meant, Tombstone found a way to escape certain death and he would be back, sooner rather than later.  
  
Orm’s mad eyes showed the story. Given Orm had been aligned with the Light, Harry had no doubt their hand had been involved. Despite them being down, thanks to Savage’s potential demise, or at least, very evident incapacitation.  
  
Thing were not over. Not yet, not with the Light.

* * *

  
“Yeah, Mom, I’m fine ...listen, I’ll tell you everything...but something’s happened ...something I’ve got to deal with...no, nothing like that, I swear….okay, Mom. Tell Jen that I said hi, and I’ll be back before the next semester starts. Talk to real soon, by.”  
  
Anissa just sighed when she hung up the phone. Back in the Starwave Penthouse, Harry invited her back for some tests on her powers. Which should not take more than a day or two to get done. Still, Anissa had been very anxious.  
  
“You’re going to have to tell your mother eventually,” Harry told her.  
  
Of course, Anissa knew that, but she wanted to come to terms with this herself before she dragged her mother into things.  
  
“I know, I know,’ Anissa said. “Just, you know, it’s one of those things that I can’t really tell her over the phone. And it’s not like I know everything that I can do.”  
  
“Which is what we’re willing to find out,” Harry said. “Just get some rest and we’ll start in the morning. I’ll be up in a little bit.”  
  
“Cool,” Anissa said. “Because, I need well I’ll see you in a bit.”  
  
Anissa leaned in and kissed Harry before walking off in the other direction. He passed Caitlin, who had just come out of one of the bedrooms.  
  
“Everything went off without a hitch,” Caitlin told Harry. “Although we’re monitoring the situation.”  
  
Harry smiled and nodded. Megan sat up in bed, with Marie sleeping off the effects of the transfusion. She would still be sore for a number of days, but sore sure beat an inch for death.  
  
“So, did everything go okay out there?” Megan asked.  
  
“Well, Anissa has powers,” Harry said.  
  
“Would be nice to have her join the Team, wouldn’t it?” Megan asked.  
  
“Well, I’m sure she’ll be up for it,” Harry said. “So, I need to ask you to do something...and I know it’s painful, but...if you could focus on….”  
  
Megan put her hands gently on Harry’s face and leaned on in. Their minds locked together. Harry experienced the memories as Megan felt them. The joy of spending time with Marie, which turned to horror as the mysterious girl stabbed her. And the the horror turned into despair when she could not save Marie, and the memory ended when Harry arrived on the scene.  
  
“Sorry, but I needed to get a clear picture,” Harry said. “Barbara’s looking into it.”  
  
“Thank you,” Megan said. “Maybe I’m wrong, but she seems just as much of a victim as anyone.”  
  
Harry thought so as well, but without finding the girl who stabbed Marie, they had no idea.  
  
“Yes, there was someone who put her in that position,” Harry said. “We’ll find out, hopefully soon. Get some rest and we’ll figure this out in the morning, luv.”  
  
Harry gave Megan a kiss goodnight. The blood transfusion drained her a little bit, and the process of shape-shifting her blood as well. Still, everything appeared to go well.  
  
The last thought which came into Harry’s mind when he shut the door is how insane the last couple of days had been.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2(10/7/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Blog Exclusive Chapter featuring Harry, Mera and Caitlin posted after this next chapter. https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/10/yjr-volume-2-chapter-2-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of a Two Part Chapter Set Posted on October 7th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**   
** **Chapter Two:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry stepped into the room Anissa settled into to come across quite the delicious sight. Anissa, sitting on the bed, perched in a rather seductive pose. She had faced away from Harry, wearing nothing other than a tiny thong which covered her thick, juicy ass.  
  
Anissa grinned when catching the bulge in Harry’s pants. She turned around, and showed her delicious tits. Mouth-watering chocolate colored orbs, with dark nipples which stood up in attention. Anissa put a finger in her mouth and smiled when moistening it. She rubbed circles around her nipples and all the way down her body. Down her toned stomach, her muscular waist, and thick, juicy ass. Which left a pleasant visual whenever she walked away. Muscular, beautiful legs, which had been shaven, and her wet pussy, trimmed just as well.  
  
“Liking something you see?” Anissa asked.  
  
Harry slipped a finger against Anissa and pushed the small material, barely covering Anissa’s cunt, to one side, to see all of her.  
  
“How about all of the above?”  
  
Anissa smiled and wrapped her arms around Harry. Rubbing her wet pussy against his crotch really got him going. Anissa slipped a hand down Harry’s pants and unearthed his throbbing erection from it. So big, Anissa could just run her hands over it, to test and toy with the veins, all day every day.  
  
Harry’s clothes, stripped off, revealing his muscular body. Man of steel indeed, with a physique to die for. Anissa threw her leg over Harry’s hips and leaned in. She rubbed every inch of her hot toned body off of his, kissing her. Getting moisture all over his thighs, and his abs from her dripping pussy.  
  
Anissa smiled and licked the juices from Harry’s thighs and abs. Harry pushed her back onto the bed and spread her legs. He kissed from Anissa’s belly all the way down to her thighs. Anissa tingled when got closer and closer to the breaking point, namely her pussy.  
  
“Oh, shove that tongue into my little pussy and eat me the fuck out!” Anissa yelled. “You...you….oooh, something that good should be a sin.”  
  
Not that Anissa would complain about committing a few sins with Harry. Harry’s tongue, dancing against her warm slit, put all of the pleasure. Harry devoured her like a gourmet meal, or a particularly delicious piece of chocolate at the very least. Anissa pushed her hips up, moaning, and moaning deeper.  
  
Harry leaned in, the gorgeous and athletic woman thrashing underneath him making wonderful sounds. Anissa Pierce had been built for three things. Fighting, sports, and hard-fucking, and thankfully, she had been very keen to do all three, especially with Harry.  
  
After topping her with a hell of an orgasm, Harry came up. He crawled over Anissa and made out with her on the bed. Their hands ran over their bodies. Harry’s hard cock, trapped between his body and Anissa’s, drove the woman nuts. She clawed away at Harry’s back, wanting even more from him.  
  
“I need you now.”  
  
Oh, Harry knew how much and he spread Anissa’s legs to take her. Contorting her body, into a position where he could fuck her harder than before, Anissa looked up at him. His thick manhood brushed up against her tight pussy.  
  
Anissa cried out in pleasure the very second Harry slammed into her from underneath. The thickness of his big, engorged tool parted her pussy lips and took her deep. Fucking her extremely hard and fast at a rapid fire rate.  
  
“This is all your fault!” Anissa yelled. “You made me addicted to your cock!”  
  
Harry smiled and rubbed Anissa’s beautiful legs up and down. He grabbed on tight and worked down into her, for very powerful and endless fucking. His balls repeatedly slapping down on Anissa and causing the woman to howl in pleasure.  
  
The faster pounded into her, the more Anissa wanted him. Harry’s large, throbbing hard pussy tamer stretched out Anissa in so many ways possible. Pounding and working her, rocking her up and down. Anissa closed her eyes and felt every throbbing and veiny inch stretch her out.  
  
Anissa clenched down onto him, the force of an incoming orgasm rocking her body. She grabbed onto Harry’s hips and squeezed him extremely tight with an eruption coming from her pussy. Harry rode her all the way through the orgasm and all the way through another orgasm.  
  
Giving Anissa a chance to cool down, Harry pulled out, and offered up his cock for her to suck. Anissa, being a natural and wanting to be the best of everything, inhaled his cock. Deep-throating and humming very hungrily. Slurping and sucking away at her man’s throbbing hard fuck-stick.  
  
“Damn it girl, you’re going to choke on it,” Hadrian said.  
  
Anissa pulled out of his mouth and frantically licked his cock. Like someone trying to get ice cream from dripping out of it on a hot summer day. Anissa made Harry’s rod a sloppy mess before slipping it all the way down into her throat one more time and sucking on it one more time. She deep-throated Harry and got into it. Grabbing onto Harry’s ass for more leverage and shoving more of his cock down her throat.  
  
Finally, Anissa decided to put her feet on either side of Harry’s cock. Showing her flexibility, Anissa gave Harry a combined foot job alongside of a blowjob. The loud sounds made the seed churn faster and faster around Harry’s balls until she pulled away and smiled.  
  
Anissa gently sucked Harry’s balls, looking quite ravenous in her lust as well. She ran her thumb down the length of Harry’s cock.  
  
After getting on her hands and knees, Anissa took Harry hard. Harry pounded away at Anissa and fucked her in the doggy-style position. Anissa’s nice rounded butt bounced every time Harry thrust inside of it. Beautiful and toned, and Harry wanted to have a go at it before too long.  
  
“OOOH, YES, THAT’S WHAT YOUR SLUT NEEDS!” Anissa yelled. “You fucker, making me drip like a whore for your big, juicy, Alpha Cock!”  
  
Harry pounded faster and faster into Anissa. Her body, built for hard fucking, hard fighting, and sports worked. Harry groped her all over before slowing down the thrusts and making her wait for it. Every moment Harry touched her ass, Harry got a reaction.  
  
Pulling out, Harry focused his attention towards Anissa’s ass. He licked Anissa’s hole and made her just let out a soft cry of pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you dirty, dirty, boy, licking my sweaty ass like that,” Anissa said. “But, that’s okay...because I want you to stick your cock and own my ass! Do you hear me? A booty like mine needs to be worshipped and demands a cock like yours up it!”  
  
Harry plunged his fingers deep inside Anissa’s tight asshole to further tempt the ebony skinned goddess. She closed her eyes and let out a huge gush of juices all over the bed which Harry used to lubricate her tight asshole over and over again.  
  
Anissa spun around and Harry had her. He needed to see the look in Anissa’s eyes when her ass hole stretched for his cock. The head pushing at the edge of the anal ring  
  
“Deeper!” Anissa cried out for him. “More. I need your whole might cock!”  
  
Anissa’s eyes bugged out the second Harry pushed into her asshole. He leaned in and groped Anissa’s chest while shoving all the way into her tight ass. Anissa’s body bent in a beautiful, glorious position. Her feet also stuck out and Harry could not help and lick her sweaty feet. The beautiful, ebony soles of a woman such as Anissa demanded to be worshipped.  
  
The hot woman underneath him rose and fell, the edge of Harry’s thick, juicy cock sliding all the way into her tight asshole and stretching her out. Anissa worked a little bit further to the edge and took more of him. This stud could fuck every cheerleader in the school, and then Anissa would polish his knob, tasting the juices of his conquest, before he would fuck her in the shower as an afterthought.  
  
Harry buried his thick cock inside of Anissa’s perfect ass. Every time he shoved into her, a rippling feeling of energy crossed them. Harry edged himself deep into Anissa’s ass and plunged into against her anal opening. She milked his cock with her ass.  
  
Oh, she had been spurting alright. Harry noticed just how much she had been gushing from how fast Harry had been slamming inside of her. His balls, bouncing high and fast off of Anissa’s plump ass sent her into convulsions. Harry leaned in, sliding himself back and forth into Anissa, riding her all the way.  
  
Closer, and closer, and Anissa appreciated how Harry treated her ass like it was meant to be treated. Thrusting harder into her lead to Anissa gushing hard underneath Harry. Harry rode her all the way to the end. Both of their ends.  
  
Anissa peered up in Harry’s eyes. One thought continued to escalate through her mind. One impressive need and that was the need to be seeded by Harry. She used her ass muscles to wrap around Harry and gain the control necessary. She wanted this, down to the very last drop. Down to Harry draining his balls inside of her ass until Anissa could not handle any more. She wanted it all.  
  
So close, and Harry got her ready. One last push and Harry’s loins strained before spurting blast after blasts of white hot seed into Anissa’s tight asshole. He repeatedly worked his hands over her body, feeling her legs, her chest, her toned stomach, and everything. Anissa in particular liked licking his fingers after they had been in either her pussy or one of another woman.  
  
The end happened, with Harry putting his hands down onto Anissa’s body in the afterglow. Harry removed his cock from her ass and Anissa turned around to help Harry clean up the mess, and perhaps make even more down the road.  
  
“Good way to practice holding your breath,” Harry whispered.  
  
Anissa grinned through the blowjob. Too, too, true. She deep-throated Harry’s cock and practiced her breathing exercises a little bit more.

* * *

  
Ten seconds after Harry dropped down in Atlantis, Mareena practically pounced him, and kissed the hell out of him. The stress which Mareena had been feeling, erupted through her body. Harry grabbed ahold of Mareena and removed her armor, exposing her bare body to the world. Her nice round breasts brushed against Harry’s chest and her pussy looked really wet and ready to go.  
  
One could see after tonight, with the look in Mareena’s eyes, she was not in the mood to fuck around. Oh, no, she wanted to get straight to the fucking. Harry decided to indulge her in that activity, shoving her up against the wall and spread her legs before slamming his big cock all the way inside of Mareena.  
  
Mareena wanted this, she needed this. Without words, she leaned in to Harry’s thrusts. Having all of the tension in her body just rapidly slammed out of her the faster Harry buried himself inside of her. Her walls tightened around Harry’s prick and released the juices.  
  
Spinning her around, Harry walked Mareena across the room, while still thrusting inside of her. Harry laid out Aquagirl on the bed. The Atlantean smiled, as the Kryptonian hybrid worked her body over. Each push of Mareena’s hot body sent her into tremors of pleasure.  
  
The moment she was wet as the Ocean itself, Harry fucked her at super-hyper fast speed. The weight of his throbbing balls hit Mareena repeatedly on her thighs. Pressing down hard over and over again. Mareena put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and the two joined together. Harry fucked her extremely hard.  
  
The juices spilling out of her coated Harry the faster he plunged into her. Mareena clung onto him, about as clingy as your average octopus. Being worked over and over, Harry tugged on Mareena’s nipples and put one of them in her mouth. He sucked on them hard and made Mareena cry out.  
  
The force of her latest orgasm rocked Mareena something fierce. She rose up and down, rocking off of the bed. Harry pushed down inside of her and finished riding her body until he had Mareena nice and finished on the bed.  
  
“So, is this a private party? Or can anyone come?”  
  
Artemis, already stripping down, walked into the room. Zatanna smiled, equally naked as well. The two girls had stopped by to check up on their friend and teammate. Zatanna took Harry’s balls into her hand and squeezed them while kissing their mutual lover.  
  
“No, anyone can join in,” Mareena said. “You know….”  
  
“Yeah, another thing to add to an insane last couple of days,” Artemis said. “But, that’s not important right now. Making sure you’re relaxed and at your best is.”  
  
After all, Mareena led the team. Therefore, it stood to reason that Artemis ensured she could perform that particular duty. Spreading Mareena’s thighs opened up her pussy, wet from the earlier fucking. Artemis leaned in and started to eat away at Mareena.  
  
“Oh, it’s been too long since I’ve had your cock in my mouth,” Zatanna said. “Remind me how magical it is.”  
  
“Help yourself.”  
  
Harry brought Zatanna down to her knees. With a gentle handful of her silky black hair, Harry opened up her mouth for the intrusion. Zatanna opened up wide and as a result, took all of Harry’s massive prick completely down her throat. Zatanna moaned the second Harry slid all the way down to her throat.  
  
Artemis wanted some of what Zatanna was having. Of course, that could wait for later as she had been pushing and licking back and forth in Mareena’s pussy.  
  
Harry gave Artemis a hand with getting off by fingering her. It might not have been the cock she wanted, but Zatanna had that particular part of Harry well handled. She sloppy and messily sucked away at Harry and made some loud sounds which stirred Artemis’s emotions.  
  
After mouth-fucking Zatanna to the end, Harry pulled out of her mouth. Harry offered his cock for Zatanna to lick clean, which she happily did. She then took the fingers dripping with Artemis’s juices and licked them clean.  
  
“Move down the bed.”  
  
Artemis and Mareena both complied with Harry’s wishes. Zatanna spread Artemis’s thighs and got a little bit more from the source. She pushed her tongue deep into Artemis and prepared to eat her out.  
  
Harry, rubbing his thick cock, against Zatanna’s warm opening. Her walls called for Harry, begged for intrusion. Begged for him to slide his meaty rod inside of her and have his way with her. Zatanna’s wet walls slurped Harry up and allowed him to push all the way inside of her, riding Zatanna something fierce from behind.  
  
The chain of pleasure started off. Harry fucked Zatanna, who ate out Artemis, who ate out Mareena. The chain events of pleasure erupted all the way through the room. Harry leaned up against Zatanna and pounded her into a state fit to burst. She clamped down and released the juices all over Harry’s tool.  
  
Every time Zatanna came, Harry teleported out of her briefly, to be in front of Mareena’s mouth. The Princess of Atlantis opened her mouth wide and accepted the offering of juices Harry had on his long pole. She slurped, loud and hard until she cleaned Harry completely off.  
  
Back to fucking Zatanna before she had too much of a chance to cool down. Harry plowed her tight, sexy body. And she would only get sexier the older she got. Already, her curves were rather abundant. Feeling her back up, her hips, and her breasts, Harry knew all of the right buttons to happen to get Zatanna going. And get her just gushing all over his cock, in any way possible.  
  
“Cum.”  
  
Zatanna came, Artemis came, and Mareena came all at the same time. All three women broke out into pleasure when shaking all over the bed in pleasure.  
  
Artemis took advantage of Harry leaving Zatanna and climbed over her, and climbed on top of Harry. The gorgeous Archer teased Harry and created a lot of moisture. The teasing ended abruptly with one swift motion.  
  
Namely, Harry grabbing Artemis about her hips and slammed her down onto his erect cock. Filling up Artemis and stretching her completely out. Oh, Artemis could just lose it thanks to the immense pleasure. She tightened around Harry and released the juices all down his cock and all the way to the base.  
  
Mareena decided to climb onto Zatanna. The two women created magical constructs to bury inside of each other. It might not have had the same good, warm feeling of Harry’s cock pounding inside of their bodies, but it served them well i na pinch.  
  
“Oh, I can ride this cock all day!” Artemis cried. “And I needed to ride it, after tonight!”  
  
Harry smiled and squeezed Artemis’s nipple. She was quite the rider. Manipulating her cunt muscles around him just as well as anything else. Her hot box gushed around him.  
  
“Be careful about making promises you’re in no position to keep.”  
  
Artemis rode Harry like there was no tomorrow. Harry leaned in closer, to ravish Artemis’s breasts and torment them, bringing more pleasure to her stiff, erect nipples. Tugging on Artemis’s nipple a little bit harder, Harry got the reaction he wanted. Hot, warm screams into his ear with Artemis never letting up on the ride.  
  
Not even after all of the pleasure burst up inside of her had been released. Artemis just stopped riding, climbed up, and licked all of her juices off of Harry’s manhood. After doing a thorough job in cleaning it, Artemis got hot and heavy, and ready to cum as well.  
  
Mareena’s magically created strap on slid deep into Zatanna’s body. Mareena used her own powers over moisture to manipulate the juices of Zatanna’s body and get them gushing at the speed. They splattered out all over Mareena’s thighs.  
  
The prize she sought had been the one she took earlier. And Mareena wanted more a hell of a lot more.  
  
“Keep riding,” Harry said. “I’m going to make you cum again.”  
  
Artemis’s lips just saturated with the taste of her own juices. Harry filled her body. The weight of those balls got so thick that Artemis really wanted to be the one to earn Harry’s seed. She kept herself in good shape, to be able to go the distance and outlast Harry.  
  
Harry proved to be a tough mountain for Artemis to overcome. He repeatedly and endlessly slammed into Artemis and stretched her wet pussy repeatedly. She was trying to keep up with it. Her tight body contorted and reacted reflexively at Harry’s stiff pounding.  
  
For being a normal woman without super powers, one thing Artemis could boast of was some tremendous stamina. Harry thought about the workout Artemis and Anissa would put him through if those two teamed up against him. Perhaps in the future. Right now, Artemis topped her personal best, the number of orgasms she sustained in one session without fading into a drooling, sloppy mess.  
  
“Good girl, but not tonight.”  
  
Oh, Artemis tried, one last time in vain. She summoned all of the strength and tried to manipulate Harry’s loins about as seamlessly as she manipulated a bow. Ready to fire.  
  
“One more time.”  
  
Artemis came and she knew deep down, it would be it. She came all over Harry’s lap, riding with less frequency, until she collapsed. One last futile squeeze did not allow Artemis to finish.  
  
Zatanna had been put down for the count as well. Mareena crawled over to Harry and laid on top of his body, kissing him. Harry turned her over and laid Mareena flat on the bed. Worshipping her body as two of their teammates laid next to him. Harry started at her pretty face, her neck, nice supple breasts, toned body, curvy hips and waist, and finally her legs. All ready for the end.  
  
Mareena smiled, about ready to obtain a load of seed more than fit for royalty.  
  
“Take me,” Mareena said. “I’m not going to stop, until those balls are drained.”  
  
A feeling of pleasure itched away at Harry’s loins. Mareena caused the build up to increase, and Harry doubled down on his self-control. Knowing it would be seconds away before Mareena would burst.  
  
Harry slammed into Mareena, stretching out to finger the half-conscious forms of Zatanna and Artemis and then move his hands back upon their orgasm. Mareena lapped up the juices of her two lovely teammates, which only inspired Harry to slam into her harder and faster.  
  
Harder, faster, quicker, plowing her tight body with more depths. Mareena closed her nails around Harry and moaned lustfully. Her legs, long and beautiful, tightened around Harry. Harry leaned in faster and got more than her blood pumping. The juices flowed out of her as Harry pumped the Princess full of cock through her orgasm.  
  
Mareena, determined to be the one to make Harry cum this time, prepared to make him cum. Her entire body had been set aflame with endless waves of lust. Faster, faster, and faster until Harry rode Mareena into the bed and made her cum constantly again and again.  
  
“Good, we’re so close,” Harry said. “Sure you can handle a little more?”  
  
“I was born to handle what you can dish out,” Mareena said with a lustful smile.  
  
No doubt in Harry’s mind. He leaned in and pounded Mareena relentlessly. Her tight walls closed tightly Harry until the point where his balls were about ready to burst. Harry leaned into her and ensured Mareena finished in one of the most spectacular ways possible.  
  
The sweet pleasure of release followed from Harry riding Mareena’s tightening pussly.  
  
And then, when Mareena milked him dry, Harry spilled blast after blast of thick seed into her waiting, and willing body. She milked Harry’s orgasm until Harry finally had been completed.  
  
Zatanna and Artemis stirred a little bit. It would not be too long before all three of these lovely ladies competed for him. Harry laid back on the soft pillows and enjoyed all three beauties crawling closer towards him. Smiles, wicked and sinful smiles on their faces when they closed in.  
  
Warm mouths and talented hands worked over Harry. He prepared to ready them for the next ride.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(3, 4, and 5) on October 14th, 2019. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce)(NEW)**


	3. Chapter 3(10/14/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Bonus smut scene which takes place after the first scene of this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/10/yjr-volume-2-chapter-3-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on October 14th, 2019. **   
**Chapter Three.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Marie Logan raced through an obstacle course. From afar, Caitlin, Karen, and Harry monitored her vital signs. Megan also hung back, watching, biting down on her lip nervously.  
  
“So far, Marie’s doing remarkable,” Caitlin said.  
  
In the weeks following her transfusion, Marie Logan had been rather remarkable indeed. She moved not like a woman who had a near fatal stabbing, but someone who had a renewed purpose in life. Dressed in a pair of yoga pants that fit her nicely and a white tank which flattered her upper body, Marie moved through the Olympic level training course. She made good progress, better than over.  
  
“Yes, she really is an inspiration,” Megan said. “I thought the blood would have consequences….”  
  
Caitlin gently placed a hand on Megan’s shoulder.  
  
“We did everything we could to ensure it would go without complications,” Caitlin said.  
  
“But, it still wouldn’t hurt to run her through some tests,” Karen said.  
  
Harry said nothing, just observing Marie. Marie had been rather full of energy, in the nights following the transfusion. Something Harry learned rather quickly, as did Megan. Harry just smiled at the thought, watching Marie move over. She beat the time from the previous day, as she did the day before that.  
  
Looks like whoever sent Marie’s attacker after her would be disappointed she not only recovered, but was better than ever.  
  
Still, there had been no news about who had stabbed Marie. The girl did not pop up on the radar. She might as well have been a ghost, a shadow, which made Harry wonder if there had been some kind of connection towards the League of Shadows. Of course, what was missing was the motive.  
  
Or at least a connection to someone who had a motive to do Marie harm.  
  
“So, how did I do?” Marie asked.  
  
Karen smiled at the excited woman. “You beat your personal best.”  
  
To be honest, Marie could not help and glisten with excitement.  
  
“Seriously?” Marie asked. “Wow.”  
  
Everyone laughed. One word, simply put really described everything she was feeling.  
  
“So, how are you feeling?” Megan asked.  
  
“I feel great, I feel really great,” Marie said. “Thanks to you guys, I could have died. But I bounced back….this is really great. I have so much more energy than I used to.”  
  
“Yes, we noticed.”  
  
Marie flashed Harry a knowing smile which he returned. Given the number of women he had in his collective, Harry could keep up for them.  
  
Marie had the same energy of her former television character, Megan, and the young Martian girl could not help and smile fondly. For a short time, Megan thought, perhaps feared, Marie could be in a serious amount of trouble. But, she bounced back and better than ever.  
  
“Great,” Harry said. “Still no sign of the attacker.”  
  
Marie put a hand on Harry’s shoulder, smiling fondly at him.  
  
“Hope you find her,” Marie said. “Not because I want justice, but I saw the look in her eyes. She’s in trouble. Why? Don’t know? But, really hope you find her. Because, you can find the person who ordered the attack.”  
  
Harry got a sense Marie had her own theory of who ordered the attack. Queen Bee was Marie’s thought. Harry did not have to be able to read minds to get that.  
  
“But, after that, I’m still full of energy,” Marie said. “Do you want to put me through the workout again, or maybe something else?”  
  
Caitlin, Megan, Karen, and Harry all exchanged a knowing expression. They had their ideas.

* * *

  
After wrapping up with Starrwave, Harry joined Lena, and Samantha Arias followed in closery. Sam had brought over a clipboard with Lena to look over.  
  
They had been working to complete a project which was almost finished before Lena had her accident. Sam did her part in hiding the project from Lex’s notice and given Lena’s sources, Lex did not have any idea about how far they were along on the project.  
  
“Finally, the surgery will be ready to go,” Sam said. “And Ms. Crock has volunteered to be the first.”  
  
“Paula will be happy about this one,” Harry said.  
  
Lena knew and smiled at it. She had heard of the woman’s story, and Paula Crock deserved a second chance, to make something out of her life. Lena and Harry walked down the hallway, with Sam following close behind.  
  
“I still think you would have a lot to offer this company,” Lena said. “But, I won’t pressure you. And Karen’s staked her claim and fighting with her is not advisable. I would rather work with someone like her, than work against her. Because, she’s a lot easier to have on your side.”  
  
Harry just smiled.  
  
“I know,” Harry said.  
  
“So, how is Marie doing?” Lena asked.  
  
“She’s doing pretty well,” Harry said. “There have been no adverse side effects from the blood transfusion.”  
  
The business minded part of Lena wondered just how useful Megan’s blood would be, especially with its ability to shift to some of the rarer blood types. Could it have the ability to cure blood blood diseases which are incurable due to her Martian immunity? Something to consider, although Lena realized it might be more prudent to think about the long term effects of the blood transfusion.  
  
It might be prudent to see how Marie reacted to the blood in the long term, weeks, even months or maybe a year or so from now.  
  
“Good to hear,” Lena said. “Oh, and Karen and I might be working together as well…..”  
  
Lena stopped to be handed the latest reports. She had been keeping a close eye on Queen Industries. There had been questions about Oliver, and why he was spending an extraordinary amount of money, draining assets which could be used for the company. And going on exotic trips to all parts of the world. The Board at Queen Industries had grown very concerned.  
  
To an outsider, it looked like a flight of fancy from another playboy billionaire, who had decided to live through some near midlife crisis. But, Lena knew better. And she had been buying up a fair bit of stock as Oliver had been selling it off, to fund his search for his sister, as did Karen.  
  
“So, how is she holding up?” Lena asked.  
  
Harry noticed the report of the falling investor confidence in Queen Industries. None of them had any idea why Oliver sold off so much or why he invested so much money. To them, it seemed like he was making outlandish trips to random parts in the world.  
  
“She’s keeping a low profile for now,” Harry said. “I visit her a couple of times a week. But, it’s hard, coming to terms that everything you knew was a lie.”  
  
Lena nodded grimly. She could understand. Cadmus had far more operations than even Lena’s sources could tell her. She did not know about the clone of Thea Queen. Or the Supergirl clone who had showed up on Thanksgiving. Lena wondered just how many other secrets Cadmus held.  
  
And how many more was going to come back to haunt them.  
  
The elevator opened up and Lois Lane and Claire Kent exited it.  
  
“Ms. Luthor, we’re here for the interview,” Lois said.  
  
The look on Claire’s face indicated Lois insisted she came along. Relationship had been a bit frosty between Lena and Claire.  
  
“Oh, Harry, if we’re interrupting something, then perhaps we should come back at another time,” Claire said.  
  
“No, actually, I was on my way out,” Harry said. “Talk to you later.”  
  
Harry left down the hallway, leaving Lois to steer Claire into a conference room, where they were going to be meeting with Lena. Harry stopped and came across Sam who had been waiting for him.  
  
“Your personal assistant is waiting for you downstairs,” Sam said. “She says it’s urgent.”  
  
This caused Harry great pause and raised his eyebrow. He was not even aware of having a personal assistant. Brushing past Sam, Harry made his way to the parking garage, wondering what it was.  
  
Seriously though, he did not have a personal assistant.

* * *

  
A curvy redhead woman with hair draped down one side of her face sat. She wore an all too tight black blouse with a couple of the buttons undone, a mini-skirt, and thigh high stockings, along with high heels. She crossed her legs, and leaned over, with an expression her pouty very plump lips curled into a smile.  
  
“Hello, sir,” she said. “My name is Giselle. And I’m going to be your new personal assistant. And I’m here to personally assist you with every need you have.”  
  
The woman’s tongue dragged down her mouth. Gorgeous, almost to the point where it hurt. But, Harry was not about to be tripped up by something like that. He figured out something, the energy around her just kept pulsing. Harry recognized her a little bit.  
  
“You’re Ms. Gsptlsnz,” Harry said. “You’re the wife of that impotent little pest Mister Mxyzptlk.”  
  
Giselle just giggled at the description of her woefully inadequate husband. Despite having fifth-dimensional powers, he did not have the tools to get it done.  
  
“What are you doing here?”  
  
“I told you,” Giselle said. “I’m here to personally assist your needs. How about I give you an oral presentation to demonstrate all of my skills?”  
  
Giselle’s fingers traced lightly down Harry’s chest and moved to swirl around his abs. An impressive heat spilled over his body. Giselle puckered her lips and smiled while leaning a little bit closer towards him.  
  
“I’m not bad, not really,” Giselle said. “Just drawn that way.”  
  
Giselle undid his pants, only for an explosion to come outside. She paused and rebuckled Harry’s pants.  
  
“Well, keep this nice and safe for later.”  
  
She patted Harry’s crotch with a smile on her face.  
  
“This looks like a job for Superman.”  
  
Harry could hear the screams outside and he moved out. Running past the hallway, Harry was in his civilian clothes for one minute, and in his superhero uniform the next minute.  
  
If that was the weirdest thing which happened to Harry today, today might be a quiet day.

* * *

  
Superman arrived, with Superwoman circling around from the other side. Lois had been left with Lena, safe and secure. Power Girl joined them seconds later and she winced.  
  
“Oh boy,” Power Girl murmured.  
  
Several toy robots appeared on the ground. Soldiers in fact, and one of them made their way through a group of civilians and caused them scattering to their lives. Before the super powered trio could react, Supergirl swooped down from the sky and scooped up the civilians, lifting them high up above the ground.  
  
“Alright people, just keep calm, the situation is under control!”  
  
Harry listened for any explosive charges. He noticed the label on one of the soldiers. Copyright to Schott Toys. Because, of course a nutcase like the Toyman would put his name on evidence. He teamed up with Superwoman and dropped down onto one of the toy soldiers to shatter it into bits.  
  
Supergirl got the people out of harm’s way. One of the soldiers moved towards her and shot a laser beam from its eyes. Supergirl fired back with her own heat vision until she exploded the head of the army men.  
  
A swoop of air knocked down, with Power Girl and Superman toppling the soldiers one by one with each other. More of them stamped towards the street.  
  
Superwoman moved like a corkscrew and took two of the giant toy soldiers up in the air! She came back down and caused them to explode. Superman caused the debris to shrink into dust particles to not become a hazard to the people around them.  
  
Supergirl had been flipped into the air by Superman and she flew through three of the toy soldiers and sliced them in half completely. She came back down, to cheers from the adoring fans.  
  
“Nice one!”  
  
Superman flipped down onto the ground and slammed hard into the back of the soldier, crumbling it into dust particles. Harry and Kara met each other’s eyes and grinned.  
  
One of the soldiers charged Superwoman and scratched her across the cheek with the sharp end of his gun. Superwoman bled for a second, black particles of dust spilling out along with her blood. She moved in and took the soldier in half.  
  
“Superwoman!”  
  
Supergirl, Superman, and Power Girl looked at her in concern. Superwoman wiped the trickle of blood from her cheek. For a second her eyes looked bloodshot and the normal.  
  
“It’s fine, just a scratch,” Superwoman said. “There’s a transmitter.”  
  
“Right,” Power Girl said. “We can track it although I should really get you back to Starrwave, because if you got cut….”  
  
“I’m fine,” Superwoman persisted.  
  
Oh, perhaps Claire thought she was fine, but Karen could not help and be worried. After catching Harry and Kara’s eyes, they thought more of the same. But, they could deal with that later. Right now, they had to track down the mastermind.  
  
Harry did safely take a part of the blade, just in case. Would not hurt to take a look at it. Karen caught Harry’s eye and nodded approvingly before the super quartet tooko to the sky towards Toyman’s lab.

* * *

  
Creepy, like a demented child’s playroom. Or some kind of child predator, depending on what angle one wanted to look at the situation. With Toyman, he had a mind of a child, and had some very uncomfortable interactions with children. He should have been in Arkham for some of the things he did.  
  
Superwoman, Supergirl, Superman, and Power Girl walked up behind the lab. Something unsettling could be heard. They came across the room, with several creepy looking toys which lined shelves for all of the world to see.  
  
“They come from the island of unwanted toys, unwanted by good girls and boys,” a detached and robotic voice sang. “Their sorrow runs too deep until they get you in your sleep.”  
  
A jack in the box which resembled Joker too much for anyone’s liking popped out. Superwoman walked forward and saw Schott in the chair, facing away from them.  
  
“Okay, Toyman, you have until the count of three, or you’ll be sorry,” Superwoman said.  
  
“Rain, rain, go away, come again another day,” Toyman said. “Little Johnny will make you pay.”  
  
Superwoman spun the chair around, only to see it be a wind up toy which resembled a giant bomb. Superman dove in quickly, putting a magical seal over the bomb, which blocked the radius. The explosion rattled his ribs and caused several minor burns to come over him. Things could have been a whole lot worse, all things considered.  
  
Harry spent the next few seconds shaking before he calmed down.  
  
“Harry!” Karen yelled.  
  
“Fine, but he could have blown up half of the city,” Harry said. “He’s not here.”  
  
“We should really get you checked out,” Claire said.  
  
She brushed the dust off of Harry’s face.  
  
“Make sure everything works as it should.”  
  
Claire pressed her body up against Harry, which had been surprising. A light finger traced down Harry’s body and ended up just inches away from his crotch. She leaned in and lightly planted a kiss on Harry’s forehead, then on his cheek, and then on the side of his neck.  
  
“You….”  
  
“Just making sure Mommy gives you all of the attention you should have,” Claire said. “No wonder you like Lena more. She’s always been a bit friendly.”  
  
Claire had been inches away from slipping a hand down Harry’s pants right then and there.  
  
“Mom!” Harry yelled. “You’re….”  
  
He wanted this, but at the same time, Claire was acting so out of character and so brazen, that it was concerning.  
  
“Oh, Harry!” Claire cooed, not able to keep her voice from being anything other than seductive. “Sorry, I was just worried you threw yourself on the bomb.”  
  
Something pounded in her head. Something inside of Claire told her to go and fuck Harry. Rip his pants off and ride him right here, in front of Kara and Karen. Hell, fuck them as well, fuck them hard. Make them kneel before her and eat Harry’s gift from her pussy, oh that was so hot, Claire almost started touching herself.  
  
“I need to go,” Claire murmured, the more sensible part of herself hitting her.  
  
She hit the skies, leaving the trio in her dust. They had no idea what to make of this.  
  
“I’ll tail her,” Kara said. “Don’t worry about Toyman, study that blade which Claire was cut with..”  
  
Normally, Kara would be all for Claire adopting a looser and less uptight personality. But this, this just seemed so very off, in ways which Kara could not figure out.  
  
Something was mentally wrong with her.

* * *

  
The piece of the blade Karen found had been taken back to Starrwave. She analyzed it, with a fine tooth comb. Harry stood beside her, in touch with Kara.  
  
“She’s with Lois right now,” Kara said. “I gave Lois the heads up, but told her to just keep an extra set of eyes. Not do anything or tell her anything at least not yet.”  
  
“Right, stand by,” Harry said.  
  
“It’s just as I thought it would be.”  
  
Karen finished her study of the mysterious black rock. She took a moment to compose a few notes and recalculate something. However, there was no mistaking what it was.  
  
“It’s a crudely made form of Kryptonite,” Karen said. “As in, it was not created naturally, being a piece of Krypton’s radioactive core, but rather, it had been synthetically created.”  
  
Harry had a feeling there might be a little bit more. Karen was right there with the bad news.  
  
“It has properties of Black Kryptonite.”  
  
“Which can cause a person to develop an alternate personality,” Harry said. “And eventually split them off into two copes that look identical, are completely different.”  
  
“Precisely,” Karen said. “I’m working on a counteragent. It’s going to take a little bit of time, and I’m going to need you and Kara to give me a hand.”  
  
Harry did not even need to be asked. He also thought there was more than one piece of puzzle missing. Oh, Toyman, Toyman was brilliant in some ways, but he was no chemist. Something was missing and Harry would figure out what it was.

* * *

  
When Kara gave Lois the heads up something was up with Claire, she had no idea. Claire Kent, straight laced girl scout, had been drinking at the bar for the better part of the last hour. Lois knew for a fact no alcohol on Earth could get Claire honestly drunk, not even the specially made Star Labs brand which could give a speedster a buzz. But, still, seeing Claire drinking like a fish was surreal.  
  
To the point where Lois wondered if she had been trapped in one of the Mad Hatter’s acid trip worlds, and just had not figured it out yet.  
  
Claire walked up, like she had been downing nothing other than water for the past half hour and moved to the slot machine.  
  
“I’m feeling a bit lucky tonight,” Claire said.  
  
“Those machines are rigged as fuck, Smallville,” Lois said.  
  
Claire broke out into a grin and scanned the machine with her X-Ray vision.  
  
“No, you just know how to apply the pressure and how,” Claire said. “Gambling isn’t luck, it’s a science. Jor-El taught me a lot, even though I didn’t appreciate how it could be used at the time.”  
  
Claire pulled the lever and it hit the jackpot. All of the money in the machine poured out on the floor, to the shock and awe of everyone involved. Claire scooped up the money and smiled.  
  
“Drinks on me!” Claire yelled “I can afford it, with my winnings.”  
  
Lois gave Claire one of those looks. The security guard disappeared into the back room, having given them the evil eye.  
  
“So, how about it?” Claire asked. “One more time.”  
  
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Smallville,” Lois said.  
  
She never thought it would be her talking straight laced Claire Kent off of the edge of doing something completely reckless. It had been Bizarro Day indeed and Lois braced herself.  
  
“Come on, I’m all in,” Claire said. “It belongs to Morgan Edge. Asshole deserves to get a few zeroes knocked off his bank account. We know how he’s a dirty, scummy bastard. If he says anything, I’ll just smack him around. He can’t stop me.”  
  
“Claire, seriously, we need to go,” Lois said. “You’re not acting….”  
  
Claire grabbed Lois closer towards her. Lois had been surprised how forceful Claire was with her grip. She acted more like Harry, which had caught Lois completely off guard.  
  
In normal circumstances, this act of force would turn Lois on. However, for the first time in a very long time, Lois Lane was extremely terrified.  
  
“Remember, the safeword is Argo.”  
  
Claire stepped back and collapsed on the ground. She screamed and had been going into a seizure.  
  
From the outside, Kara swooped in. Everyone had been taken aback by Supergirl’s sudden arrival.  
  
“Alright, clear out right now!” Supergirl snapped.  
  
No one wanted to argue with the ill-tempered girl with the heat vision. Kara and Lois sat down next to Claire, only something happened. Kara grabbed Lois and pulled her away as Claire’s body started to vibrate.  
  
A very different person, a very different Superwoman, rose from Claire’s body. She dressed in a black choker, a barely there black top with a red “S” plastered on it, thigh highs, and a skirt which classified then a belt.  
  
“Free from her,” Superwoman said. “Pathetic little girl scout held me back with all of her morals and her sensibilities...but now….I can have some fun.”  
  
Superwoman blasted high into the air. Claire woke up on the ground, dazed, and confused.  
  
“Oh, what happened?” Claire moaned.  
  
“Black Kryptonite happened,” Kara told her cousin.  
  
Claire groaned at this. She just found her head throbbing like an oil drum, repeatedly beating on and on through this entire time she tried to focus. She had no powers, so she felt the full brunt of all of the alcohol. What did not help Claire’s desire to barf all over the bar, was the fact her super powered evil side was out there.  
  
When Superwoman left, she left with Claire’s tolerance to alcohol. But, left her with the alcohol in her system and Claire felt every single drink.  
  
“Come up, Smallville, easy does it,” Lois said.  
  
“It’s not ready is it?” Kara asked.  
  
“No, it will be even trickier now that she’s split in two,” Karen said.  
  
Kara had been afraid of that one. Life never had been easy, had it? Especially now with a super powered woman with no inhibitions out there. And one who intended to take advantage of years with of regression.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4(10/14/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on October 14th, 2019.**  
**Chapter Four.**  
****  
**  
**Harry arrived to meet Kara. To say they had a problem, would be an understatement to end understatement. Superwoman, in all of her kinky glory, disappeared into the city. Neither Kara nor Harry wanted to unleash her on the city.  
  
“I hope Karen figures something else, and soon,” Kara said.  
  
“Ten minutes, I hope!” Karen yelled.  
  
Harry figured it would not be that easy. He did not want to rush Karen. They might have only one shot to get this right, so they had to make it count. And if they slipped off, no telling how Clara was going to react.  
  
“Take your time, we’re going to have to subdue them,” Harry said. “Merge Clara and Claire back together.”  
  
Easier said than done, but they had overcome many challenges and many mountains. Harry got a call coming through his ear piece and he put Lois on.  
  
“Claire’s okay, a bit sick, but okay,” Lois said. “Drinking alcohol like water as a Kryptonian and feeling the effects of the human is going to really to her.”  
  
“Yeah, take care of her and keep her safe,” Harry said.  
  
Scanning over Metropolis, Harry got a pretty good glimpse of where he needed to go. He was going to have to get Clara away from a place which lacked the civilians which could be harmed. Easier said than done, but Harry had a plan.  
  
“I’m going to head off Superwoman at the junkyard,” Harry said. “Get Claire there.”  
  
“Right,” Lois said. “Be careful...she’s not in her right mind.”  
  
“I’ll keep that in mind,” Harry said.  
  
Oh, everything could just turn out for the worse, if Harry did not time this one completely right.  
  
“And I’ll be there with the counteragent.”  
  
Harry nodded. Kara would be there to back him up, in case things got a bit hectic. And he had a strong suspicion things would get very hectic in pretty much no time flat. The Girl of Steel followed the Man of Steel. The Woman of Steel made their way close to the junkyard.  
  
“Time to get her attention.”  
  
Harry knew just the way to do it too, given how Clara reacted to him earlier.

* * *

  
Superwoman found herself knocked out of the sky by a ballistic force which sent her flying down to the ground. She popped up and only relaxed slightly when she saw Superman standing behind her. She smiled and licked her lips at the young man’s hunky body. How did that little girl scout even manage to last without riding him dry? Harry looked really good.  
  
And now some little girl scout was not holding her back, Clara could finish what she started earlier.  
  
“Have I ever mentioned how good you look in that suit?” Superwoman asked him. “The only problem is I think that it would look ever better on the floor, with me on top of you instead”  
  
Superman kept her at arm’s length, while at the same time not necessarily spurring her. In Clara’s mind, he was ramping up anticipation for the eventual sexual joining of the two of them.  
  
“I want you so badly, and I can give you something that those other bitches can’t,” Clara said. “We were meant to be together. Mother knows best after all….and I can make you happier than any of them...especially Lena.”  
  
The name had been spat with such venom Harry only had been taken back.  
  
Lois turned up, along with Claire. Clara just smiled at her weaker, human self. So sad, and pathetic, so weak and fragile, so much of a coward. The human part of her almost turned Clara’s stomach.  
  
“You need to come with us,” Claire said.  
  
Wrong thing to say, and even Claire cringed. She always felt deep rooted resentment of how people tried to tell her what to do. But she had been too nice, some might say too much of a doormat, to argue against it.  
  
“Oh, I grow tired of people telling me what I need to do,” Clara said. “If it isn’t you, it’s Lois. If it isn’t Lois, it’s Chloe...but when it came time for her to listen to me, she got herself killed on some creepy doll island, didn’t she?”  
  
Lois closed her eyes, knowing that this wasn’t Claire speaking. This was some demonic darkside, brought on by crude black Kryptonite.  
  
“Clara….”  
  
Clara kept speaking, on a role which she had been unable to stop. Years of Clara biting her tongue came back.  
  
“My father, both of them, Lena, all of them told me what to do, and Lex...oh Lex was the worst of all, wasn’t he?” Clara asked. “You know, after I’m done staking my claim here, and showing my son why I’m the only woman who can satisfy all of his needs, I will kill Lex. Bastard keeps wiggling out of trouble. Let’s see him try and wiggle out of the grave!”  
  
Karen and Kara turned up. They locked eyes with Harry and they all nodded. Now or never.  
  
“NOW!”  
  
Power Girl, Supergirl, and Superman all jumped her at the same time. They sent Clara flying instantly. Claire rushed over, and Karen shoved the rock into both of their hands, hoping that it would work. The flash of light emitted as something was happening.  
  
The three Kryptonians held on for as long as they could before letting nature take its course.  
  
The two of them vibrated together into one solid entity. Karen felt jubilant, as the job had been done. She had done it and she could celebrate.  
  
And then in a flash, Superwoman split apart again, sending Clara and Claire flying off side by side, breathing heavily. Merging together, and being split apart rocked them.   
  
Karen had been shocked, it did not work. What was more shocking was a jaw jacking punch to the side of the face which sent her down? Clara’s eyes glowed completely red when looking down at them from the sky. She was angered.  
  
“Everyone betrays me!” Clara fumed. “No one respects me. Not even my own son! Can’t you see the person I am, is who I truly meant to be...well you’ll find out as well. This entire city will find out soon who I am. Everyone in this city would die without me. They will all kneel before me!”  
  
For one wild second, Harry thought Clara would attack. Instead, after casting them one dirty look, she flew off to the other direction  
  
Claire rose up, pinching her nose to get the blood to stop flowing. Karen, massaging her jaw, leaned over towards both Kara and Harry.  
  
“I really thought that would work,” Karen said.  
  
Something went wrong. Precisely what, Karen could not say, but something went wrong. There was some missing element which prevented Karen from putting Clara back together.

* * *

  
Karen ran through every single calculation in a very painstaking manner. Her eyes were red, from the lack of blinking she had. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her away. An intervention which was needed. Although Karen could not figure out what the hell she was doing wrong.  
  
What was it? Karen tugged on her hair and rocked back and forth.  
  
“Something’s missing,” Karen said. “What’s missing.”  
  
The attempted racking of her brain for an answer caused Karen to develop a slight migraine. Something which she never thought was possible. She turned to Kara and Harry to gauge their feedback, only to hit a brick wall of frustration.  
  
“You can’t stop this with Earth science.”  
  
Harry turned around and noticed Giselle stand in the doorway. She had a rather somber and serious situation. She picked up the Black Kryptonite piece and ran a finger over it. It glowed and reacted to her, almost hissing in warning.  
  
“This is not anything which can be stopped by third dimensional science of any kind,” Giselle said. “Because, this Black Kryptonite, it was created through fifth dimensional science.”  
  
Harry knew the answer, and the same time, could not help and ask.  
  
“Let me guess, it’s….”  
  
“My estranged husband,” Giselle said. “I kicked him out and he obviously has way too much time on his hands. Perhaps if he learned to do a better job on cleaning the gutters, he wouldn’t have been kicked out in the first place.”  
  
Giselle grabbed Harry’s hand and he entered in some kind of tospy turvy world and entered the fifth dimension. His head had been spinning. Everything turned around, for the weird and the stranger.  
  
“Normally, beings from the third-dimensional are not allowed,” Giselle said. “But in this case, we have to make an exception...because there are certain things you have to know.”  
  
Harry answered by nodding. Everything was odd. The door knobs for instance were squares, and people put carpet on the ceiling. And down the street, a dog man walked a human on four legs. Harry figured it was best not to think about the fifth-dimension.  
  
Especially when it started literally raining cats and dogs.

* * *

  
“I’ll show them, oh they think they’re so clever,” Mxy said. “But, I found him, the perfect patsy. Just give him a nice little shiny toy to play with and bing-bang-boom!”  
  
Mxy thought everything had gone smoothly. The idiot would play with any toy, if he meant getting the better of Superwoman.  
  
“You’ll be bing-bang-boomed if you don’t tell us how to Reverse the Black Kryptonite.”  
  
Superman and his estranged wife were together. And neither looked too happy. Both of them staring at Mxy. Mxy swallowed when seeing Gspy giving him the same look that she did, when he blew their entire life savings on a Waifu pillow of Superwoman.  
  
Worth it. Even after Gspy made him literally eat it.  
  
“You’re behind the Black Kryptonite,” Harry said. “Tell us how to reverse it.”  
  
“Oh, you don’t like the new and improved Superwoman?” Mxy asked. “All hotter, edgier, sexier, more extreme, like something out of a nineties comic book. You want me to snap my fingers, and just bing-bang-boom she’s back.”  
  
Mxy turned into a bell and binged. He turned into a set of drums and banged. And then he turned into a stick of dynamic and boomed before landing on the ground on his feet.  
  
“Well, guess what, Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Hyphenated In a Past Life!” Mxy yelled. “I’m not saying anything. My lips are sealed, zipped, tighter than a Nun’s box. There’s nothing that you can do to stop me, nothing that you can do to make me spill what needs to be done to reverse the old BlackK mojo.”  
  
An evil grin spread of Gspy’s face. Mxy backed off a couple of steps.  
  
“Nothing, mmmm?” she asked. “Well, you’ve left me no choice, but to employ Plan B.”  
  
“Plan B?” Mxy asked. “Plan B as in….oooh….no, no, no, no, no!”  
  
Giselle snapped her fingers and another floating imp, cosplaying as Batman appeared. Mxy backed up, swallowing even more as he came across the one and only Bat-Mite. With an extremely wide grin on his face, which made him look like he overdosed on Smilex.  
  
“Hey, friend, Mxy!” Bat-Mite yelled. “Did you know that a version of Batman appeared on Earth-Prime all the way back in 1939.”  
  
“Oh, no!” Mxy yelled.  
  
Giselle just sat back and let the magic to happen. Once Bat-Mite started rattling off Batman facts, there was no force in the third-dimension or the fifth-dimension which could stop him, bar from just teleporting him elsewhere.  
  
“Oh, and Batman does not need super powers,” Bat-Mite said. “He manages just fine with a combination of world-class detective skills and Martial arts, along with Olympic Level training.”  
  
Mxy created a wall to repeatedly ram his head into. Which he did, repeatedly. At least until Giselle turned it into a giant marshmallow which eliminated the effect. White fluff splattered Myx’s face.  
  
“Throughout the universe, Batman has a wide variety of personality and interpretations,” Bat-Mite said. “From the campy Batman of Earth-66, to the grim and all too dark and scary Batman of Earth-86. To the ultra-realistic, and quite frankly kind of bland Batman of Earth-05, with his gravelly voice which makes him sound like he smokes about twenty packs a day.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus take the wheel!” Mxy moaned.  
  
“Batman’s loyal butler is named Alfred Pennyworth, although in some early incarnations of Batman in the universe, he was named Alfred Beagle,” Bat-Mite narrated.  
  
Giselle and Harry almost could not keep a straight face at Mxy’s anguish from Bat-Mite’s excited reading of random Batman facts. He looked about ready to crack.  
  
“Aunt Harriet Cooper was added to the Wayne Household for a time, to deter thoughts that Batman and Robin were partners of a different kind!” Bat-Mite narrated.  
  
Mxy threw herself back and screamed out loud, anguish hitting him so himself.  
  
“Batman’s faithful sidekick is Robin,” Bat-Mite narrated. “And numerous individuals have taken over the mantle of Robin throughout the years. Some of them have been Richard Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, Stephanie Brown, Damien Wayne….”  
  
“Stop, please, I’m begging you, stop,” Mxy said.  
  
“Batman has numerous gadgets in his utility belt,” Bat-Mite said. “From all purpose Batarangs to other single purpose gadgets, Batman has a versatile collection of gadgets. His most infamous gadget would have to be his Shark Repellent Bat Spray. And I shall name each and every one of Batman’s many gadgets, and talk about their functionality…”  
  
“OKAY, FINE YOU’VE PROVED YOUR POINT!” Mxy yelled. “I’ll talk!”  
  
Giselle snapped Bat-Mite away, just as he was about ready to describe Batman’s various suits over the years.  
  
“You need to get the Superwomen on some kind of common ground,” Mxy said. “That will reverse the process. Scout’s honor….tantric energy could do the trick, with both Superwoman halves involved.”  
  
Harry knew what he had to do now. Tantric energy, well Harry had no issues with that, none at all. Would be a simple matter really, and Harry could figure out.

* * *

  
Back at the Fortress, Superwoman prepared to show her power. Soon all of them would bow down before the might of a true Kryptonian.  
  
A flash of light indicated the arrival of Harry and Giselle. Giselle slipped an object in Harry’s palm, and Harry walked over with the object clasped tightly.  
  
“What?” Clara asked.  
  
“An apology,” Harry said. “You were right. And to say, I’m sorry, I brought you some chocolates.”  
  
Clara took the box and they seemed to be on the level chocolate. She popped one, two, and three of them in her mouth at the time.  
  
Coming from the Fortress, Claire arrived, to the visual of Harry feeding Clara chocolates. Giselle presented her with a chocolate. Claire eyed it, want but apprehensive at the same time.  
  
“I really shouldn’t…..”  
  
“Just eat the chocolate,” Giselle told Claire.  
  
Claire popped the chocolate into her mouth. It made her feel very good and also ready to take on the world. Harry leaned in and motioned both sides of Superwoman to come together.  
  
Giselle smiled. Chocolate served to be one of the world’s most natural aphrodisiacs. And spiking it with a bit of fifth-dimensional magic did not hurt their cause either. Harry wrapped his arms around both of the lovely women and pulled them in closer.  
  
“We should be friends,” Harry said. “Focus on the things we have in common.”  
  
Harry kissed Clara, dousing the darker side of Superwoman with pheromones. Any plans of conquest, or murdering Lex Luthor had been forgotten. He leaned in and gave Claire a kiss. She had been a bit reluctant to return it, but got into it, the adrenaline flowing through her body.  
  
Giselle decided to pop out for a minute. Harry had the situation well handled. And the two lovely halves of Superwoman, who would be whole again, but only after a really big bang, found their common ground.

* * *

  
Mxy had been strapped to a table, unable to move. And also unable to close his eyes. On the account Gspy clamped his eyes shot. A view screen flashed in the lab which he had been sured. Mxy struggled against the bonds, but they snapped back and made him unable to move.  
  
“Well, you really got into it, didn’t you?” Gspy asked him.  
  
Mxy groaned and tried to break free. He had been gagged as well. Because, the last thing Giselle wanted to hear was his mouth. It would ruin the mood.  
  
“Everything is going to end just nicely,” Giselle said. “Perhaps not for you, because after Superman’s done putting those two back together, he’s going to tend to my needs. Which have been left unattended for quite some time, I should point out.”  
  
Mxy gave several anguished sounds. Giselle replaced the gag with a bar of soap which she jammed down Mxy’s throat and caused suds.  
  
“Fitting, both of us are going to be foaming at the mouth tonight,” Giselle said. “Although for different reasons.”  
  
She popped her lips and smiled, as Mxy almost choked on the soap suds. Her point proven, Giselle reapplied the gag and left Mxy there, breathing heavily.  
  
“Enjoy the show, my little cuckholded imp. Because the shameless smut is about to commence.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5(10/14/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 14th, 2019. **  
**  
****The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter Five:**  
****  
**  
**Clara ran her hands down Harry’s body and smiled. She had gotten him halfway out of his costume, but why stop there? Why not get Harry all of the way out of his costume and expose his rock hard body to the world. Namely, his rock hard cock, which Clara could not ready to take it.  
  
“Deep down, I always wondered what it would be like,” Clara said. “And I know you have too.”  
  
Clara locked her eyes onto Claire, who looked at Harry, and his cock, almost surprised at her own arousal. The darker side brought the lighter side in tight and kissed her, forcefully. Clara’s hands moved down to Claire and squeezed her ass, with a smile.  
  
“Let me show you how to please your man,” Clara said. “It’s your duty as his mother to ensure all of his needs are taken care of after all...and we wouldn’t want Kara, Karen, Lois, or anyone else to hog all of the fun, would we?”  
  
Clara stroked Harry’s manhood and leaned in, to plant numerous warm, hot, succulent kisses all over his length. Harry twitched and grew even wider, the length brushing up against Clara’s perfect lips. Her beautiful blue eyes locked into his when sliding down Harry’s length and deep throating him.  
  
Harry groaned as his beautiful mother, well the naughtier half of her anyway, dropped down to her knees. He looked at Claire and beckoned her to come here. Claire did and Harry slid Claire out of her clothes before reaching between her legs and fingering her pussy.  
  
Claire rolled her neck back and moaned. Every inch of her warm, hot, body, had been thrilled by Harry’s touches, just driving her completely over the edge. A finger slid deep into Claire while Harry stroked the back of Clara’s head. She pleasured him, making sure Harry had been nice and warm.  
  
After sucking her son hard, Clara pulled away and climbed up to mount his prick. She wrapped her arms around Claire and kissed away at her, dominating her with more kisses than she could count. Clara put her hand on Claire’s jaw and kissed her hard, before leading her into the room.  
  
Claire reared back onto the bed, moaning. Her super powered twin drove a single finger into her, and two, and three. Clara rocked Claire back and forth and made her cry in constant pleasure.  
  
“Come here and take that big cock, and fuck Mommy’s pussy,” Clara said with a nice big smile while licking the juices from her twin.  
  
Harry grabbed Clara’s hips, and slammed hard into her from behind. Watching Clara’s ass jiggle, so nice and so round, fueled Harry’s adrenaline and made him thrust harder. He picked up the pace and thrusted a little bit further into her. His hips, constantly moving back and forth like a blur. The heat and the friction built up something deep within Harry, the faster he slammed into her perfect, tight body.  
  
“Oooh, here it comes, baby,” Clara breathed. “Fuck me, fuck me hard!”  
  
Claire tingled and could positively feel the imprint of Harry’s cock burying inside of her. Oh, damn, it felt good. She could feel everything Clara experienced. Like some kind of sexy twin telepathic connection. Claire rubbed her nipple and breathed heavily. She put her hand on her pussy and rubbed her snatch, furiously getting it nice and wet. She was closer, closer than ever before to popping.  
  
Harry picked up the pace inside of Clara. She tightened around him and moaned. Moaned and also licked her twin’s wet pussy. Harry worked faster and faster into Clara, and gave her one of the most intense orgasms imaginable. Fucking Clara nice and hard with the force of a train until she had been cumming.  
  
Claire laid on the bed, moaning. Harry rolled Clara over and climbed up to Claire. Claire’s pussy felt air tight, almost virgin tight. Harry pushed his head into her.  
  
“You’re so big!” Claire moaned. “I need you now! I can’t believe I need you so badly!”  
  
Finally, Claire Kent gave into her own primal instincts. Harry put his hands on Claire’s hips and pushed all the way into her onto the bed. The force of his large balls slapped down onto her body. Harry picked up the pace and slammed faster and deeper into Claire’s body then ever before. Her tight pussy grip squeezed Harry’s manhood and tried to milk every single last drop of fluid from his balls.  
  
“I have you now, Mom.”  
  
The reminder of their relationship made Claire clench around him. Harry thrusted deeper and deeper into her body. Claire just closed her eyes and wrapped tightly around him. She moaned hot, so hot, and so hungry.  
  
Hungry for Harry’s big cock. Hungry for the cock of her son, which kept spiking repeatedly into Claire’s warm, succulent body. Harry smashed her pussy, repeatedly driving the point home. Claire shifted almost all the way off of the bed and moaned while tightening up against him.  
  
“Baby, fuck me harder,” Claire managed in a hazy tone of voice.  
  
Clara wanted her turn. After Harry rode Claire properly in the bed, Clara spiked herself down onto Harry. Harry got a good view of her bouncing ass, when Clara rode her son reverse cowgirl style. The loud smacks of her intense body pushed up and down.  
  
Harry bounced back and forth between both sides of his lovely mother. Her very snug pussy gripped him and milked his cock. Clara had been more vocal and more assertive in her ways. Claire, on the other hand, managed to break out of her shell, slowly, but surely, and allow Harry to pump his thick cock all the way inside of her body. Claire closed down onto him, moaning even more loudly from Harry slamming deep inside of her body.  
  
The two of them, laying side by side, got a few rounds of hard thrusting from Harry. Once Harry fucked one, he fingered the other. He sent pulses of electricity down Clara and Claire’s bodies, rocking them completely to the edge of an orgasm and closer to becoming one, one more time.  
  
Harry positioned them properly. He grabbed Clara’s ass and speared down into her, when she laid on top of Claire. His fingers danced against Claire’s opening while he fucked them.  
  
“We’re so close right now.”  
  
Harry meant they were both so close to an orgasm and also so close to combining into one. Harry held on, and practically moved like a blur from one wet hole to another wet hole. Harry built up a lot of momentum and had been ready to slid into them. He magically vibrated so two cocks shoved into two holes at one. Harry enjoyed the feeling of the pussies of both sides of Superwoman.  
  
Claire and Clara climaxed in harmony and Harry came inside of them. Two women merged into one and this time, they had remained together, better than ever now they understood both sides better.  
  
A breathing, panting Claire Kent received the gift of Harry’s seed just spraying inside of her tightening hole. Oh, all of the thoughts, wildly crossing through her mind, brought a huge smile over to Claire’s face.  
  
She moved up, the effects of the merger obvious. The fusion dance left Claire with a large set of breasts, and a more rounded ass, assets which would almost put her on par with some of the heavy hitters of the League. Instantly, Claire perched up on Harry’s cock and pushed herself against her.  
  
Harry cupped her breasts and made Claire moan. He repeatedly milked Claire’s breasts, which were on Karen’s size.  
  
“So, are you sorry we did this?” Harry asked.  
  
“Sorry, I was too stubborn to give into what I want,” Claire said. “But, I got here before Lena, didn’t I?”  
  
Harry only answered by squeezing Claire’s ass and feeling his mother’s warm cheeks just slide into Harry’s hands. Harry picked up the pace and slide Claire onto him. Claire put her hands on Harry’s shoulders and rocked him back to the head. It appeared Claire got a little bit of Clara hovering around her brain.  
  
“Just lay back, and relax, and let Mommy ride your cock until your balls dry up,” Claire said with a smile.  
  
Claire leaned down to cover Harry’s body with some rather sloppy, but very nice kisses. Right before she began to ride and ride him hard. Rocking back and forth down on Harry’s tool until it had been stuffed into her body.  
  
Oh, Harry intended to give his mother a hell of a ride tonight, until she had been completely stuffed with so much cum she would have it drip out of her holes.

* * *

  
Many sessions later, Claire had been rocked to bed. Harry looked up. Giselle hovered above him with a sultry grin And Giselle dressed in a slutty nurse’s uniform, with her large breasts barely able to be constrained and just being one deep breath from just bursting out of it. And her skirt had been so short, and she wore no panties. Nice white stockings which clung to her bodies.  
  
“Good evening, sir,’ Giselle said. “I want to be here to ensure that all of your vitals are functioning.”  
  
Giselle’s impossibly wet and soft hand slid all the way down Harry’s cock which stiffened. She smiled and leaned down to plant a nice kiss. Her lipstick smeared Harry’s cock when it twitched with even greater prominence. She leaned in and kissed on Harry’s balls, sucking them with warm and tight slurps. Leaning back, Giselle toyed with Harry’s balls, grabbing and releasing them in her hand.  
  
“Your reaction time is amazing,” Giselle said. “But, let’s see how good your stamina is.”  
  
Giselle’s large tits tore out of her shirt. Harry grabbed ahold of them and squeezed them hard. They were firm and supple as they were big. The soft, heaveningly pillows slid all over Harry’s hands when he worked them over. Giselle broke out into one of the more prominent grins imaginable as Harry touched her tits all over. Giving her spikes of pleasure the closer Harry brought her.  
  
“Time to slide that bad boy in between my tits,” Giselle said. “So, I can test how perfect they are.”  
  
The redhead moved her large knockers and squeezed Harry’s mighty prick.  
  
“Oh, I’d love you,” Harry said.  
  
Harry slid his throbbing hard cock between Giselle’s amazingly big tits. The Fifth Dimensional woman rose up and dropped down.  
  
“You have an amazing cock, dear,” Giselle said in a soft voice. “Oh, I can get addicted to it. I can get addicted to it big time. Really big time!”  
  
Giselle slobbered on the point of Harry’s cock and got him nice and wet. The deeper Harry slid himself between her warm and cavernous cleavage, the better it felt. The large chest mountains rubbed up and down on Harry’s length, not even a few feet away from his sleeping and well fucked mother.  
  
The warmth of Giselle’s fingers pushed deep against Harry’s balls. Thicker, and better, rocking deeper and deeper inside of her tits. They bounced even more prominently and rubbed up against him. Harry planted his thick cock as deep into her as possible and just rode her.  
  
The loud slapping of flesh increased in volume the faster Harry pounded her chest. Giselle rubbed her tits up and down Harry’s pole and got it nice and throbbing. Throbbing and more than ready to explode all over the place. Giselle leaned on in and suckled Harry’s massive head between her pole. While also sliding a finger down between her leg and working herself over.  
  
She engulfed Harry in her generous bust. Nothing lasted forever, but Giselle had been more than happy with the extremely long time Harry latested.  
  
“I’m going to burst,” Harry warned her.  
  
Giselle picked up the pace and rubbed Harry’s cock until it finally ruptured all over her glorious breasts. A shower of seed spilled over Giselle’s bust, showering every inch of her never ending breasts. She moved up and down to drain Harry of every single drop of his gushing seed.  
  
She managed to get the last drop. Pulling back, Giselle cupped her breasts and extended her tongue outwards, thanks to some fifth-dimensional magic. She leaned in and sucked the juices off of them. She locked her eyes onto Harry and then slid her tongue out, giving Harry’s cock a tongue bath and getting it nice and hard.  
  
Giselle turned around and showed the back end was nice as the front end. Harry spread Giselle’s ass cheeks and found her anal hole had already been well lubricated and ready. The warm oil dripping from her back entrance enticed him.  
  
“This is your next stamina test,” Giselle said.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to enjoy this,” Harry said.  
  
Harry put his hands on Giselle’s ass and jammed himself inside of her bubbly ass. The thick, meaty cock slid all the way into her tight back passage and rocked into her body with multiple, tight, and endless thrusts. Harry grabbed Giselle’s meaty cheeks and plunged all the way into her nice and tight anus. Rocking her hard with more thrusts than Harry could keep track of and oh, it felt heaveningly being balls deep in her ass.  
  
“YES!” Giselle cried out. “ME TOO!”  
  
She howled out in pleasure and Harry hammered her deep and hard with so many hard thrusts. Her tight ass, clamping and releasing Harry sent a bolt of pleasure all the way down onto her. Harry ran his hands down Giselle’s body.  
  
He no longer fucked her from behind up the ass. Rather, he turned Giselle so they could look into each other’s eyes while fucking her up the ass. Harry squeezed Giselle’s tight ass, while sliding inside of her. He moved over to canvas as much of her breasts as possible. Giselle’s bouncing melons oozed the most delicious milk possible out of them for Harry to drink while fucking her up the ass.  
  
Giselle spent months observing Harry, and studying them. He had a thing for nice rounded asses, nice supple breasts, athletic women who could fuck for hours, not a problem with her level of magic. Giselle’s anus stretched around Harry the faster he rode her.  
  
She went off like a geyser, and Harry, doing a magic trick of his own, stuffed her second hole. A simple enough spell, at least for the fifth-dimension, to grow an extra appendage. And now, a double-stuffed Giselle moaned and shifted happily while juices and milk spurted out of her body.  
  
Giselle’s fifth dimensional magic opened up a number of possibilities. One of them was the number of positions, and the fact Harry was able contort Giselle like a pretzel while vigorously fucking her in all ways was one of the things. Her tight ass and pussy clamping down together as one brought the waves of pleasure.  
  
“We’re going to have so much fun,” Giselle breathed. “Any time you are feeling a bit strained, just snap my fingers, and my mouth will be ready for you.”  
  
She tightened around on Harry and paused just long enough. The powerful fifth-dimensional being clamped down onto Harry’s thick cock, both of them. Her ass and pussy had been so filled and nothing had felt better than having these cocks wrapped up tight.  
  
“Or your pussy?” Harry granted. “Or your ass?”  
  
“All yours!” Giselle yelled. “No other man can please me like you! Not in any dimension...not now….not anywhere or ever!!”  
  
Harry plowed into her ass and pussy both at the same time. His fingers, erupting all over her body, sent Giselle over the top with constant motions. He could feel something, a tightening feeling in his balls. About ready to give up and about ready to explode at the slightest stimulation.  
  
Giselle offered the stimulation, although it had not been slight. Her tight pussy and ass clamped down onto him, stretching around Harry’s cock while it slid into her body. Harry rode her, faster than before, like a blur, until his balls reached the boiling point and finally exploded into Giselle’s nice, tight ass, and her nice, willing and wet pussy. Both of the points of impact filled Giselle up with erupting seed.  
  
The fifth-dimensional woman took every last drop of seed into her holes. Harry kept erupting and did not stop until Giselle had been completely filled with his seed, to the point where she swelled up from the seed spilling inside of her tight holes on all ends.  
  
Giselle was happy Harry kept both cocks, at least for the moment. She leaned in and kissed one, while stroking the other. Giselle bobbed back and forth, sucking Harry’s manhood. Knowing full well Claire had been sleeping, surprisingly soundly.  
  
For someone with super powerful hearing, Superwoman was such a sound sleeper. Or maybe it was just the fact Harry fucked his mother so vigorously she passed out.  
  
And speaking of being fucked vigorously, Giselle rubbed Harry’s cock, sadly only one again, against her wet slit. She already packed it with enough cum to impregnate an entire sorority house. But, thanks to infinite cosmic and universe bending powers, Giselle thought she could be a bit more.  
  
The warm, hot vice, felt as if Harry was being squeezed by a very powerful and soft hand wrapped in the smoothest of silk. Giselle’s bouncing ass rocked into Harry’s face. He grabbed more than a handful, unable to get enough of Giselle’s nice ass while giving her a deep and hard-fucking, smashing her into the bed.  
  
“So, how did my stamina test go, Nurse?” Harry asked.  
  
“Ex-ceeded expectations,” Giselle mewled.  
  
And her expectations were for Har-El were already sky high.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Part Set(Chapter 6, 7, and 8) on October 21st, 2019. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman)(NEW), Ms. Gsptlsnz(NEW)**


	6. Chapter 6(10/21/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut with Harry, Claire, Lois, Karen, and Kara, best read after this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/10/yjr-volume-2-chapter-6-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**   
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on October 21st, 2019.**   
**Chapter Six.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Claire and Harry returned from the nice flight back to Lois’s apartment. No sooner did they walk into the room, they had been greeted by Lois. The gorgeous brunette wore a mouth watering black corset, a thong, a garter, and thigh high stockings. She looked completely ready to fuck or be fucked. Harry’s complete attention had been on her.  
  
Lois locked onto them and saw how touchy-feely Claire and Harry had become.  
  
“It’s about fucking time,” Lois said simply.  
  
In celebration of Claire finally getting laid by Harry, Lois crossed the room and threw herself at Harry, kissing him madly. She felt up his bulge and smiled.  
  
“Don’t worry, about that,” Lois said. “Your step mother will take care of it...and it looks like your real mother might actually pull her share of the weight in attending her son’s needs...pigheaded as she could be at times.”  
  
Claire’s statement about Lois being just as pigheaded herself had been stopped with a kiss, and a hell of a kiss at that. Lois smothered Claire’s lips with her own and she undid the buttons on Claire’s breasts.  
  
“Well, you got an upgrade,” Lois remarked.  
  
She squeezed Claire’s breasts. The supple mounds of flesh just pushed into Lois’s hand. Harry got to either side of Lois and Claire and cupped their fine asses. He smiled and cupped their asses, feeling it. Claire’s pants came off and suddenly, she wore a barely visible black thong.  
  
“Well, that’s new as well,” Lois said.  
  
Claire had been surprised as well. When did she start wearing thongs? Must have been left over from the Clara side of herself. Regardless, Lois exposed Claire’s pussy and shoved her fingers inside of it. All while fishing Harry’s cock out of his pants and giving Harry a very pleasant blowjob.  
  
“Hope you’re taking notes, Mom,” Harry groaned.  
  
Claire gave him a mock glare, and Lois just gave her the evil eye through the blowjob. Not to be outdone, Claire got to her knees and took Harry’s balls in his hand.  
  
“Oooh, work together, and show me what you two can do,” Harry said.  
  
Claire and Lois did work together. Lois took Harry’s length and Claire sucked softly on his balls. She had been more of a free spirit since the split and merger of herself, or maybe, just maybe, she had this side in her all along. Just ready to get out and play.  
  
“Careful, I might just explode.”  
  
Lois mumbled something, but she could not say anything. She doubled down and polished Harry’s erect cock with her mouth. Oh, the heat only increased, getting more and more intense the faster Lois went down on him. And the faster Lois went down on him, the deeper Harry slid inside of her mouth.  
  
She wanted Harry to explode. Send every last drop of seed down her throat, until Harry had been completely drained down to the last drop. Claire helping her along would achieve this sooner rather than later.  
  
Harry buried himself into Lois’s mouth and true to warning, he blasted Lois’s tonsils. He painted the inside of her mouth white. Lois leaned in, and she could not make her meaning more plain without words. Lois wanted Harry to use her mouth as a pussy and drain every last drop of seed into her hard and fast.  
  
The minute Harry pulled out, Claire licked his head clean. Lois grabbed Claire’s head and pulled her over into a kiss. The two brunettes played a game of tonsil hockey, something which Harry appreciated immensely.  
  
“Let’s fuck your mother in our martial bed,” Lois said.  
  
Technically, their engagement had been put on hold after Claire’s death, resurrection, and also her attitude problems, but Lois thought that might have been splitting hairs. She moved in, with Harry putting his hands on Claire and rubbing his cock into her warm pussy. Lois wrapped her hands around Harry’s balls and guided him on in. His head pushed against Claire’s warm, and ready entrance. She moaned out loud the moment Harry touched her and almost practically slid into her body.  
  
“Yes!” Claire moaned the moment Harry touched her.  
  
Lois grabbed Harry around the hips and pushed forward. Harry shoved deep into Claire and stretched out her warm hole on his cock.  
  
Harry picked up the pace. His mother’s hot, juicy box just wrapped around him so hard. Harry could feel it one more time. Claire’s hole, nice and tight, pushed out.  
  
Every few thrusts, Harry slid out and fed Lois his cock. Lois happily licked up the juices from Harry and fingered Claire at the same time to ensure she did not get too nervous and perhaps try and back off. After the tease ended, Harry slid deep inside of Claire and rocked her over and over again.  
  
Claire wrapped her arms around Harry and her legs came up. Oh, Harry touched them and worshipped them. Each touch, each brush against her legs sent Claire into a spasm of pleasure. Harry knew precisely all of the right spots to hit while her rode her faster and more vigorously into the bed.  
  
The weight of Harry’s balls slapping down onto her made Claire just thrust up even more. She tightened around Harry and cried out. They were very close to cumming together. Claire could feel it, she could feel it.  
  
“Blast all of your cum in her Kryptonian cunt!” Lois yelled. “I can’t wait to eat your seed out of it, while you slide your cock into my nice pussy, and fuck me from behind. You know you want to!”  
  
Harry sped up his thrusts at the visual fuel of Lois masturbating herself to the side. Mentally, Harry pictured running his fingers down Lois before sliding inside of her. He committed every part of her hot and succulent body to memory. All of the things Harry would do to her.  
  
Lois rocked off of the edge of the bed and finger-banged herself to the edge. A great edge as it turned out. Two fingers, three fingers, all in a row, all plunging inside of her. It was almost like Harry was there with her, teasing her body and priming Lois for the end.  
  
Claire clasped around Harry’s big juicy cock to milk it good and hard. Allowing it to slam deep into her the faster Harry rode her. She wanted Harry and wanted his seed, bursting all over her. Until she burst from the cum spilling out of her holes. Claire wanted it and she wanted it now. She clasped Harry hard and pulled him into her body, crying out for release. And crying out for the end, wherever it might come.  
  
Finally, with one more push, Harry and Claire came together in a gush.  
  
“YES, RIGHT IN ME!” Claire screamed.  
  
Thankfully, as Caitlin explained to her in detail, Harry could turn the potency of his seed on or off. While Claire was willing to take certain steps with her son, being knocked up by him was not a barrier Claire was willing to pass.  
  
At least not now. Maybe in the future.  
  
Harry pulled out from Claire. Lois captured his cock in her hand and stroked it a few more times. Sending blasts of seed all over Claire’s thighs, which Lois promptly leaned in to lick up.  
  
Lois got to work, lapping up more of the cum. Harry copied the same actions he did to her mentally. Running a finger down her back and reaching around to cup her breasts. Harry ran a finger down to Lois’s right hip and moved in to kiss it a couple more times. She leaned in hotly and brushed her wet pussy up against his engorged cock. About ready to be slammed inside of, at a moment’s notice.  
  
“Oh, you’re begging for my cock, you’re so wet.”  
  
Lois slurped away at Claire to give Harry all the encouragement he needed. Between Lois’s slurps and Claire’s moans, Harry, as hard as a rock, needed no further prompting. After more teasing, Harry slid deep inside of her and stretched Lois completely out on his cock.  
  
The sexy reporter clamped down onto her stepson’s cock. Moaning loudly the faster Harry plunged into her. All while eating out his real mother. Lois realized this seemed like something out of a porno, but it was very real. A very welcomed as Harry pleasured both of the lovely brunettes with multiple thrusts going into them.  
  
Harder, Lois’s body screamed. And almost on cue, Harry had been right there to fuck her as hard as humanly possible. Leaving his balls to slap repeatedly against Lois’s thighs got the juices flowing. And Harry just grabbed her hips tight and fucked her with even more vigor. Sweat rolled down his muscular body when sliding into Lois.  
  
Every time Lois needed a break, Claire dove in for a few rounds with with Harry’s mighty prick. Harry picked up the pace and stretched her wet pussy completely out. Harry grabbed onto Claire’s lovely thighs and pounded her deeper. Claire milked his hard prick.  
  
Switching back to Lois, her body rocked back and forth on the bed. Harry planted himself deep into her Lois and rode her.  
  
“Feeling good?” Harry asked.  
  
“You know it, baby!” Lois cried. “Oh, fuck me so hard...fill my cunny up with your seed...and then Claire can clean me out when you’re done.”  
  
This time, Lois wrapped her stocking clad legs around Harry. She encouraged him to ride her, fast and furiously. His balls, slapping down on her thighs indicated the load which was about to cum. Lois soaked his cock with her tightening walls and finally, Harry let loose and filled Lois.  
  
Claire stroked Harry’s balls, allowing him to drain every last drop into Lois. Harry slowly pulled away and Claire licked his cock clean. She shifted a little bit to one side and leaned down, sucking Harry’s cream from Lois’s pussy.  
  
The two switched off, with Harry mouth-fucking Lois and Claire in turns, and the fucking their pussies, and then their asses. Over and over again until both women laid on the bed. Cross-eyed, drooling and well-fucked indeed.

* * *

  
The balcony of Lois Lane’s apartment, the venue of many sexual encounters over the past numerous months. And many, left Harry in the middle of it. He walked outside, just in time to see Supergirl and Power Girl arrive in all of their glory. Harry threw a robe on when he went outside, although one could see by the looks in their vibrant blue eyes.  
  
“Everything going well?” Karen asked.  
  
“We know it is,” Kara said. “Because, I could hear Claire’s screams from all the way in France….long story there...but the point is…”  
  
“Who knew she had it in her?” Karen asked with a shrug.  
  
Oh, no one quite knew Claire had it in her, until Harry brought out of it. Kara walked forward to Harry, the skirt shifting just enough to show Harry what Kara wore underneath. Or rather, what she did not wear anything.  
  
“So, hope you have more than enough left in you to show your cousins a good time,” Kara said.  
  
“You tell me.”  
  
Kara undid the front of Harry’s robe and his throbbing hard cock popped out for her enjoyment. Harry had been it it with Claire, with Giselle, and then with Lois and Claire. And yet, despite all of that wild and intense sex, Harry had been more than ready to go into a threesome with Supergirl and Power Girl.  
  
Any person would arrange to make themselves ready for such a great thrill. Kara grabbed ahold of Harry’s erection and stroked it before leaning down with a kiss.  
  
“Shame I didn’t get to bring out the big guns,” Karen said. “To get you in the mood.”  
  
“Well what’s stopping you from doing so anyway?” Harry asked.  
  
Karen grinned, oh too true. She pulled her tits out of her costume, and also shifted it off to the side to expose her pussy. Wet and ready to go, nice and ready to fuck. Karen walked closer to Harry and put her tits in his hands. Harry took them and weighed them. Nice, heavy, and supple as per usual. Perfect for grabbing, sucking, and fucking.  
  
Kara hunched down and enjoyed Harry going into the back of her throat. She recognized Lois’s taste instantly all over him. But, this new taste, must be Clara’s, and Kara could not deny herself such a brand new a fresh treat. She leaned in and stroked Harry’s supple balls, repeatedly bringing his throbbing hard cock deeper into her mouth.  
  
Supergirl and Power Girl, still in costume, dropped to their knees and pleasured Harry. Anyone who happened to look up from the sidewalk below would see a sight which would blow their minds about as efficiently as both of his lovely blonde heroines blew Harry.  
  
They switched with Karen deep-throating Harry and Kara sucking on his balls. Harry put his hands on the back of their heads and decided to alternate with a nice, tight mouth-fuck between the both of them. The hot and sweet competition brought both of their mouths into perfect position.  
  
As much as they both wanted Harry to explode in their mouths, they decided to save it for later. Karen and Kara hovered up, their asses and pussy exposed for Harry taking. Harry gripped the area between their legs both at the same time and rubbed them. He sent a nice, warm blast through their loins and allowed the honey to just pump out of them.  
  
“Age before beauty,” Kara offered with a smile.  
  
“Oh, you little…..”  
  
Karen forced her finger into Kara as payback. This caused Harry to grip and spread Karen’s fine legs. He pushed deep into her, stretching out her nice and warm pussy.  
  
Kara swayed back and forth in the air. Karen’s finger first slipped into her. She hovered higher and Karen did as well. With Harry behind Karen and slamming into her. Given Kara a nice visual show of her own older mirror self being driven full of Harry’s large cock.  
  
Harry grunted and the oh so familiar feeling of Karen’s pussy wrapping around him pleasured him. From the tip of his cock all the way down to the base, Harry slid into her. He planted himself as deep into Karen as possible, riding her over and over again until she cried out for more.  
  
After Karen came with an orgasm, Kara took advantage of the lull of Harry sliding out of her. The Girl of Steel flew into Harry, legs wrapping around him. Harry put his hands on Kara’s lovely legs and slid into her.  
  
“A bit too eager,” Harry said.  
  
Harry had to redirect them both to prevent them from crashing through Lois’s window. Kara offered a half hearted and rather sheepish look.  
  
While Kara’s breast did not reach Karen’s level of development, her ass and legs were in fine form and Harry took mastery of both of these body parts. He brought pleasure cascading through Kara the faster and more vigorously he rode her. It was not too long until Kara clamped down hard onto him and let out all of her sexual frustrations. Harry matched her and thrust into her.  
  
“I missed you, Har,” Kara said. “We don’t get together nearly often enough.”  
  
“Because every time you do, you hog him!” Karen snapped.  
  
“Oh, like you’re any better!” Kara sniped back.  
  
“Ladies, behave.”  
  
Harry took turns kissing them and stroked their bodies. Kara and Karen feverishly competed for his attention.  
  
Harry decided to cool down the dissent by burying his cock inside of Karen’s mouth and allowing her to suck up the juices Kara left behind. He brought his fingers into Kara’s tight pussy while mouth-fucking Karen. He leaned into both of them.  
  
Now, Harry throbbed harder than ever. He pulled himself up and lined up Karen. She hovered over the balcony. A dangerous position for someone, but for someone who could fly, not so much.  
  
The force which Harry plunged into Karen caused them almost spiraling over the balcony. In mid-air, Karen grabbed Harry’s hips and edged him inside of her. Harry grabbed onto hips and fucked her relentlessly against the air. Karen came back and matched Harry stroke for stroke.  
  
Kara, never one to be left out of their fun, hovered in. She sat down onto Karen’s face. Karen’s face disappeared underneath Kara’s skirt. Kara smiled, leaned down and played with Karen’s tits, getting perhaps an advanced preview of the wonders she would have in a few years.  
  
Harry smiled and fondled Karen’s breasts along with Kara. The two joined forces in rocking Karen’s body. Karen squeezed down onto Harry. As good as it would feel to blast Karen’s insides, Harry had other ideas for where he wanted his cock to be.  
  
“OH, HAR, RAO YES!” Kara yelled. “Fuck my tight little asshole!”  
  
Harry pressed against Kara from behind and clamped down onto her backside. It fit perfectly snug around his cock. Nice, fuckable, and ready to be crammed, over and over again. Harry picked up the pace while Kara rocked back and forth.  
  
Twelve inches of ass stretching cock made Kara feel like she was on fire. Karen’s tongue deep into her pussy added to the feelings of lust she was feeling. Kara fondled herself all over. The aching feeling and the near release caused Supergirl’s toes to curl up in her boots.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and struck her ass at several points. Fucking her long and hard until the point where Kara squirted all over Karen’s face. Harry’s enticing ministrations on her clit only served to inflame Kara even further the faster Harry rode into it.  
  
“Oh, take me next, please.”  
  
Karen got more of the same. Her ass had been a bit wider, while Kara’s was a bit tighter. Granted, they were both tight, and it was a very close race. Harry left the nitpicking to the side and just enjoyed being balls deep in the ass of one beautiful Kryptonian cousin while the other beautiful cousin licked said balls from behind.  
  
Being ass-fucked in mid-air electrified Karen from head to toe. Harry picked up the pace, slamming repeatedly into Karen’s tight anal orifice. She got closer and closer to exploding all over Kara’s tongue when the beautiful Kryptonian female lapped up the juices spurting out of her.  
  
Karen rocked her head back and moaned, slamming down all the way onto Harry’s cock when it stretched out her ass. She came all over Kara’s face. Kara came up and made out with Karen, while Harry stroked her legs.  
  
Moving back and forth like a blur, Harry picked up a steadier pace. He touched and pleasured both of these lovely women. The cries only escalated the faster Harry moved from woman to woman, pleasing them all over. Oh, it felt really good to touch them all over.  
  
“Closer,” Harry said.  
  
Karen gave him a sexy grin while Harry penetrated her ass. She could not say too much more on the account of Kara sucking on her breasts. While also burying three fingers into her pussy. The duel simulation rocked them over with Harry pumping a little bit faster into Karen.  
  
One more time and oh Harry was going to make it count. He rode Karen’s ass through an orgasm.  
  
“Oh, cum in her, now, please,” Kara said.  
  
Kara manipulated Harry’s balls with one hand and rubbed herself with another. The double stimulation of Karen’s ass and Kara’s hand proved to be a winning combination. Harry picked up the pace until finally his balls tightened and finally he exploded into Karen’s warm and tight hole from behind.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and rocked Karen’s body. Blast after blast of seed buried into her hole. Kara laid lazily on her back in mid air and caught the seed as it dripped out of Karen’s back passage. The sound of Kara smacking her lips and savoring his gift made Harry ride her faster than before.  
  
Finally, Harry pulled out of Karen. Just in time for Kara to move over and wrap her wet mouth around his pole. Sucking Harry hard and fast. Harry grabbed onto Kara’s hair and face-fucked her warm mouth. The hunger only increased the faster Harry worked into her.  
  
Sliding between Kara’s legs after she cleaned him off, Harry stuffed her. Karen hovered in the air and fed her cum soaked asshole for Kara while Harry drove deep into Kara. Her warm walls clamped down and milked Harry with every incoming thrust.  
  
It would only be a matter of time before their actions attracted attention from the occupants in the apartment outside. Super powered hearing or otherwise.  
**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter.**  
  
  
  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz**


	7. Chapter 7(10/21/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on October 21st, 2019.**   
**Chapter Seven**   
****

* * *

**  
**Gotham City had been eerily quiet for some time. When the crime rate had been through the roof before, now things had been more peaceful.  
  
Well mostly peaceful anyway. A couple of hoodlums knocked off a bank. They rushed into the streets and towards a nearby getaway car with their ill-gotten gains. They moved with the speed learned by Gotham City criminals.  
  
“We better run!” one of them yelled.  
  
“Yeah, we’ve got this,” he said. “We just get to the car and gun it, before the Bat can even get his underbritches….”  
  
The thug stopped cold. Their getaway car had been lifted high above the ground. The source of which, had been a very large plant vine which dangled around the car and whipped it down to the ground as hard as humanly possible.  
  
“What….”  
  
A second plant vine wrapped around the duffle bag full of money and ripped it from the hands of the thug. The thug on instinct pulled his gun on the plant vine and fired several times on it. The bullets did about as well against the plant as it did against a Kryptonian.  
  
Several innocent citizens had gotten caught in the crossfire when the front of a jewelry store broke open and the wild vines snatched up as many priceless diamonds and emeralds. Along with the funds in the cash register. The woman behind the counter fainted when the plant vines moved about, almost flooding the city.  
  
A dark figure dropped down from the skies. Not Batman, but someone who would protect Gotham City none the same. Dinah Laurel Lance, the Black Canary, opened her mouth and sent a very loud cry through the city and made the plants retreat back a little bit from the sonic sounds.  
  
They were not out of the woods as a large tree ripped through the city streets. The tree fired explosive spores to anyone who had been foolish enough to get close to it.  
  
A second woman, dressed in white, dropped down next to the Black Canary. Her sister, Sara Lane, the White Canary, turned up. The two women faced off against the hideous plant creature and narrowly avoided the razor sharp thorns which the plants fired at it.  
  
But, then, before anything could happen, the vines retracted along with the tree. The two Canaries rushed in to take a better look. White Canary crouched down pretty close to the hole, frowning at what she caught a look at it.  
  
Something was amiss, even more so in Gotham City.

* * *

  
The old Gotham City Clocktower had been run down, at least up until a year ago, where Wayne Industries bought it. Barbara Gordon had taken it over, and had used it as a base of operations. Now she stepped back underneath the cowl as Batgirl, this tower would be a useful base going forward. And she had a lot of work to do.  
  
Right now, the mysterious attack on New Years Eve on Marie Logan had been first and foremost on Barbara’s mind. She had visitors. Harry and Helena. Barbara smiled at their arrival.  
  
“Thanks for meeting,” Barbara said.  
  
“You said you found something about Marie’s attacker?” Harry asked.  
  
“Maybe,” Barbara said with a shrug. “She ran in the opposite direction pretty fast, but, we picked up a very familiar face on the security camera.”  
  
A flash of light, put up a very grainy image. Barbara enhanced it the best she good. Not the best, but just enough for Harry and Helena to get a good look at the man in the picture. And who had been in the picture, well it had raised even more questions.  
  
“David Cain,” Helena said.  
  
“Right, he had been very close,” Barbara said.  
  
Last time Harry and Helena saw David Cain, he had been working as a mercenary for Queen Bee. Harry, frowning, wondered who had hired Cain. Marina, Queen Bee, had been a very obvious and potential suspect, but Harry had not been completely convinced it would have been her.  
  
“There’s more,” Barbara said. “I found a brief image of the woman and ran some facial recognition. And what I found is pretty surprising.”  
  
An image of the girl, which matched up very nicely to the image Harry pulled out of Megan’s mind. Then an image of a woman, a quite formidable one had been pulled up quite next to her.  
  
“Lady Shiva, one of the deadliest assassins in the world,” Helena said.  
  
“She may highly disagree with you, with just calling her one of the deadliest female assassins alive as opposed to the deadliest,” Barbara responded with a smile. “But, you look at both of them side by side, and you can’t deny, the resemblance between the two of them is uncanny.”  
  
“Yes it is,” Harry agreed. “So, unknown daughter?”  
  
“Maybe,” Barbara said. “Given Shiva’s ties to the League of Shadows, information about her is very scarce. But, I’ll see what I can dig up.”  
  
Kind of hard unfortunately when this girl had disappeared into the wind. The David Cain connection also had been a very interesting one for them to delve into it.  
  
“Still, if Cain’s involved, someone had to have a motive,” Helena said. “Queen Bee seems obviously...almost a bit too obvious.”  
  
Yes, Harry would have to agree. In the months which have passed since the incident on New Years Eve, Biayla had upped the security. Queen Bee in particular had went underground and Harry had not made much contact.  
  
“Dig deeper, see what you can find,” Harry said.  
  
While he was not willing to dismiss Marina potentially being a part of this, Harry could not help and think there might be other explanations behind this.  
  
A cackle came through Barbara’s head set. She pressed it in to answer it.  
  
“Dinah?” Barbara asked.  
  
“Sara and I ran into a bit of trouble,” Dinah said. “You’re not going to believe this.”  
  
Oh, what Barbara would believe was a lot. She was born and raised in Gotham City after all.  
  
“I have your location,” Barbara said. “Backup is on the way.”  
  
Time for Barbara to suit up as Batgirl. And for Helena to do so as Robin and Harry to do so as Superman. The frantic nature of Dinah’s voice worried Barbara. She would not call for help, unless she had been completely and utterly into something over her head.

* * *

  
A flaming spore fired in Sara’s direction. She did a flip and avoided the spore before it exploded. They picked up the trail of the mysterious mutated plants, or rather, they picked up. One of the vines whipped up and blocked Sara’s staff and yanked her off of the ground. Sara took a dagger from her sleeve and cut the vine and sent her down to the ground.  
  
“Head’s up!” Dinah yelled.  
  
Several razor sharp spikes shot from the plants. Black Canary turned on her heel and did a duck and roll motion to avoid the plants and their terrible spikes. Two of the vines ripped into her fishnets and tore at her jacket from behind. Dinah pulled away.  
  
Three discs came through the air and stuck into the side of the plant. An explosion sent the plant vines flying back and forth.  
  
Superman came down from the heavens and lowered the boom onto the ground. The vines retracted and then fired more of the pods at him. Superman punched the pods through the ground. They released a sickening yellow mist which Superman inhaled and took high into the sky before releasing it harmlessly into the atmosphere.  
  
Batgirl and Robin joined in the fight. One of the quivering plant vines wrapped around Batgirl’s ankle. The blade from her suit popped out and sliced the plant vine into pieces. It spat and spurted all over the ground.  
  
Batgirl and Black Canary fought side by side and deflected the plants. Robin came down and used an explosive charge to bring the plants down onto the ground. They retracted almost as soon as they arrived and left the group of five heroes breathing heavily.  
  
“Well, we know who could be behind this,” Robin said. “But….the attacks seem a bit too random.”  
  
“It’s been five months since the explosion,” Harry said.  
  
Dinah nodded. Ivy, for whatever she was, had been doused in Kobra Venom. This changed a lot about her. She might not be herself, not any more. Some demented, twisted copy of the woman she once had been. Dinah crouched down and took a good long look at one of the quivering plants.  
  
“These vines are all growing in the same direction,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Yeah, although they don’t appreciate being followed,” White Canary said.  
  
Harry scanned them briefly, to make sure the plant toxins did not affect any of the girls. When they came up clean, Harry closed his eyes. His vision picked up the dust particles in the air.  
  
“There’s a trail there, going to the old Keaton Center of the Gotham City University,” Harry said.  
  
Barbara frowned as she picked up. “That place has been shut down for years ...after….”  
  
It hit Barbara. Helena put a hand on her friend’s shoulder and picked up where she left off.  
  
“After the accident which transformed Pamela Isley into Poison Ivy,” Helena finished. “Of course, that’s what happened. It’s almost obvious, almost too obvious.”  
  
“Yes, it is,” Harry agreed. “And there was a Doctor Jason Woodrue who was involved.”  
  
Barbara and Helena grimly nodded. The madman disappeared into the wind the last time he turned up in Gotham City. Surely he would not be brazen enough to return to the scene of his greatest crime? Well, anything was possible, even something which seemed highly and utterly improbable.  
  
“Let’s go,” Harry said.  
  
White Canary, Black Canary, Batgirl, Robin, and Superman all followed the trail. The dust particles got so thick. The girls had been equipped with face masks which had been calibrated to deal with all of Poison Ivy’s known toxins. Hopefully, it would be more than enough.  
  
Nothing to lose here.

* * *

  
“Well, this looks like something out of a 1950s horror movie.”  
  
Harry could not help and agree with Sara’s assessment on what was before them. Plants hung over lab tables. Vials on the ground of bubbling substances, of unknown origins. And also, in another room, cash, jewels, and pretty much everything possible. The results of the earlier mad spree from the plants.  
  
“Woodrue is completely mad,” Helena said. “After his mutation he’s completely insane….”  
  
A small army of nymph like creatures appeared. They had the facial features of Poison Ivy, although they did not bloom just yet quite as well as they could.  
  
“You are foolish to come here,” a raspy voice said. “Although, I was planning for the Bat. Instead, I get his brats, and a pair of pretty birds who are looking to have their wings clipped...oh and Kryptonian….well I know how to deal with you.”  
  
The pods broke open and released a green cloud of dust into the air. Harry powered on through. The breather device he wore prevented him from getting poisoned by Kryptonite dust just as well as shield did from the radiation.  
  
“She’s my greatest creation, so I had to reclaim her,” the raspy voice said. “And now, all of Gotham City will bask about the brilliance of Jason Woodrue!”  
  
The man looked as if he had been carved out of some kind of slimy bark. He left a trail of sludge down on the ground and the smell of decay. The plant vines reacted to his arrival, falling in line for the attack. Woodrue’s body looked brittle, but given the information Cadmus had on him, he could regrow from the worst damage. He was previously kept in a specially created cell deep in the pits of Arkham Asylum.  
  
At least until he escaped.  
  
“Where’s Ivy?” Robin demanded.  
  
“Oh, she’s around,” Woodrue said. “But, you won’t be for much longer. These little nymphs will go from city to city, using her gifts underneath my control. And as long as I can harvest cells from the original, I will have an infinite number of….”  
  
“NOW!” Harry yelled.  
  
White Canary and Black Canary cut off Woodrue mid-monologue with a double canary cry. It caused the plant vines to go out of control and Batgirl and Robin to blow them up. They cleared a path for Harry to look around properly.  
  
“She’s further below,” Harry said. “The real Ivy.”  
  
“Go, we’ll hold him and his plants off!”  
  
Harry super charged one of the explosives from Robin’s belt and threw it into the air. The large tree blocking his path to the basement blew up and scorched into flames to leave Harry’s path to the basement open. Anguished screams echoed through the room.  
  
Harry focused on the sounds of the screams and knew Ivy was very close. All he had to do was go further and deeper into the basement until he could reach her..

* * *

  
Never had Poison Ivy felt greater pain. Everyone just burned through her body. The machines she had been hooked up to rendered her useless. She had been forced to put her babies in peril and cause her to do great destructive things. Woodrue, much like he had many years previously, perverted nature. And this time, there would be nothing to stop it.  
  
Large vines whipped down the tunnel. Through hazed vision, Ivy saw the person who went through it. Superman caught the plant vines and tied them together, before smashing them down onto the ground.  
  
Three of the Ivy drones rose up. They smiled and directed more of the plants. Harry caught one of the spikes from the vines and whipped it back. He stabbed the zombie Ivy plant repeatedly. They had no life, empty shells to be used for Woodrue’s perverted needs of control.  
  
“I can’t stop them,” Ivy breathed. “They’ll kill you.”  
  
The loud sonic vibrations of Canary cries from upwards caused the plants attacks to be misdirected. Harry flew on through, dodging all of the attacks from the vines as they whipped back and forth.  
  
Harry frowned at the machine. It looked an awful like some of the technology Cadmus patented. Always the Light, it always had to be them.  
  
Shaking those thoughts from his head, and ignoring the burning plant spores which rained down onto him, Harry snapped the cables and undid the machine. He pulled Ivy out of it. Ivy, leg’s dragging on the ground, stood up. She put her hands on Harry’s face and smiled.  
  
The solar radiation his body absorbed caused Ivy to be repowered. And what had been repowered even more was an unsettling and deep seated rage for one Jason Woodrue. Ivy rose up, eyes flashing in rage when she made her way high up.  
  
Woodrue and his Ivy drones directed the plants to attack.  
  
“Stop!” Ivy yelled.  
  
The drones fell into line. Ivy’s force of will overwhelmed them. Her children obeyed and Woodrue turned her attention.  
  
“And now, you’re going to pay!” Ivy yelled.  
  
“You would be nothing without me!” Woodrue yelled. “Without me, you would be that same mousey little girl, barely able to strike up….”  
  
Ivy wrapped the plant vines around Woodrue and smashed him through several floors, all the way to the basement. Ivy slammed Woodrue repeatedly, over and over against the ground and ripped his body to shreds. A vine impaled Woodrue’s body and ripped him. Sap spilled out of the man’s body.  
  
“I’m more than you could ever dream,” Ivy said. “And I’m better than your little brain could ever comprehend.”  
  
Woodrue, ripped in half, twitched on the ground. Vines stretched out, to put the pieces of a very demented man back together.  
  
At least until Harry released a glass orb and it sealed Woodrue up into a bubble. Woodrue slammed back and forth against the edge of the orb, any attempt to break free not going as planned.  
  
Ivy took two steps forward and blacked out at Harry’s feet. Harry, gently lifting her off of the ground, sprinted her off for medical attention.

* * *

  
“I hope that Woodrue jerk rots for a long time!”  
  
Selina chuckled at the animated comment. Leave it to Harley sum up everything in the most obvious manner possible. Still, things could be worse. Ivy had been resting. Harry, Helena, Harley, and Selina watched over her.  
  
“Woodrue’s not getting out,” Harry said. “Not this time. Lena created a special cell which no one could break him out of.”  
  
“Good,” Selina said. “Of course, it would be even better if we could ground him up into mulch.”  
  
Pamela rose up into bed and looked around to gather her surroundings.  
  
“You okay, Red?” Harley asked.  
  
“I’ll be fine...just...the last five months have been hell,” Pamela said. “So, where is he...my savior?”  
  
Harley, Selina, and Helena all stepped off to one side and allowed Harry to walk inside. Pamela just smiled and gazed into his green eyes.  
  
“I thought about you long and often, after you rescued me from the mind control device,” Pamela said. “And you did it again...that’s two times that you rescued me...and I don’t think I could ever thank you….and….I need to replenish and recharge.”  
  
Oh, Pamela really felt the burn of being someone’s puppet. She did reach up and cup Harry’s chin.  
  
“And I thought about you,” Pamela said. “Gave me a reason to fight, and you truly were the light at the end of the tunnel.”  
  
“Happy to be an inspiration,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, you are to many women,” Selina said. “Right, Helena?”  
  
“Yes, Mom, he really is,” Helena said.  
  
“Oh, yeah, especially late at night,” Harley murmured, not really intending to say that out loud.  
  
Helena just smiled and patted Harley on the shoulder. Harry swooped down and kissed Pamela on the lips before pulling away from her and leaving her with a smile.  
  
“Get some rest.”  
  
Oh, Pamela would rest very well. Now she was among friends, and not under the control of deranged psychopaths. The people who were behind Woodrue and the Injustice League, well they would see why one should not cross Mother Nature.

* * *

  
Helena stretched in a pair of tight black yoga pants and a sports bra which showed off her tight and fit body. In the window of her mother’s apartment. She caught Harry coming up from behind her out of the corner of her eye.  
  
“It’s after Midnight,” Harry said. “Happy birthday.”  
  
“Thanks,” Helena said.  
  
Helena moved into position and walked over towards Harry. She had been mentally counting down the moments until this would happen. Helena put her hand on Harry’s cheek.  
  
“Thank you for bringing Aunt Pamela home.”  
  
The moon shined through the window. Helena leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry returned the kiss. No man, no woman, could quite kiss like Harry. A tingling feeling erupted through Helena’s lips and cascaded all the way down her body. Harry put his hands down her body and Helena enjoyed it.  
  
It was long overdue for Helena and Harry to have some fun. Helena Wayne knew what she wanted and now her birthday had passed, she would not wait a second later to get it.  
  
“Ready to unwrap your birthday present?”  
  
Helena resembled her mother when she smiled. “Yes, and it’s a nice big package as well.”  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8(10/21/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Part Chapter Set On October 21st, 2019. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter Eight.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Helena heard the stories of Harry’s prowess from other women. Even observed a few encounters, covertly from the shadows. But nothing, nothing matched holding Harry’s manhood in her hand, and watching it swell. Helena leaned in and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his cock.  
  
Feeling Helena Wayne’s wet lips pushing up against the edge of his cock, it felt amazing. Helena swirled her tongue all around Harry’s length and made it throb even harder. Her mouth, dripping wet with drool, slid a little bit further on Harry and took Harry into her throat.  
  
“Enjoying your gift?”  
  
Oh, Helena enjoyed her gift, and enjoyed it a whole lot. Her fingers brushed over her tight body. The feeling of a man’s cock growing in her mouth just felt Helena feel empowered. It grew with greater prominence until it finally stuffed the back of Helena’s throat. She leaned in, moaning, gagging on it. Those little problems aside, somehow looking pretty damn good at what she did and what she did was suck Harry’s cock.  
  
“Like mother, like daughter,” Harry groaned. “Let’s go, you’re doing too damn well to stop right now.”  
  
Helena cupped his balls. Ready to get her creamy birthday surprise. But, not ready to rush into it so much. She just let everything flow naturally. The enchanting and strong scent of Harry overwhelmed her. She had been waiting for months to have him in this way.  
  
Worth the wait in her opinion.  
  
Now Helena had him, she was going to make the most of it. Cupping his balls and cradling him with a small smile. She swiped her tongue repeatedly around Harry’s length and came out. She popped the head into her mouth and slide down the vase.  
  
A loud and very aggressive blowjob followed. Helena put her hands on Harry’s back and slid his cock all the way down her throat. Helena popped out his length and then gave it a good long licking.  
  
“I want you in me now,” Helena said.  
  
As much as Helena wanted Harry to blow in her mouth, the thought of being fucked by him made Helena very giddy. Harry reached up and pulled off Helena’s sports bra to release her perky, round breasts into the wild. They stood up proudly and Harry leaned in.  
  
“Always wanted to suck on these,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, don’t hold back on my account,” Helena said.  
  
Harry sucked on Helena’s breasts. She had not been well-endowed as her mother, but still very nice. Delicious, supple, breasts just pushing into Harry’s mouth from him sucking on them. All while his fingers danced down Helena’s sweaty abs and slid down her Yoga pants to finger the dark-haired goddess repeatedly until she moaned in excitement.  
  
Two fingers, three fingers, all in a row, and all shoving down her gushing slit. Oh, Helena just wanted to break down in excitement. Harry knew precisely all of the ways to touch her. He now had her pants off and had her on the couch, legs spread to eat her pussy out.  
  
Helena thrust her hips up, and Harry slurped her pussy nice and hard. Helena decided to shift, so her ass was up in the air. She did a lot of squats a day, and thus was very proud of her ass. Harry’s fingers dug deep into Helena’s ass while he munched on her pussy.  
  
Harry pulled back, moisture dripping from his mouth. He embraced Helena’s body and kissed her all over. He could feel the woman’s tone body against him. Nice and beautiful, fit as hell, and fun as hell to fuck. Harry could not wait to be balls deep in this woman.  
  
Months of sexual frustration and need bubbled through Helena Wayne’s core. Oh, she needed Harry’s prick inside of her in the worst way. Helena spread her legs and invited Harry inside of her. The tip of his cock, sliding up against her wet pussy, almost entered her body halfway. Halfway, but not all of the way. Harry pulled back and slid a little bit deeper into Helena and stretched her out completely on his cock.  
  
“YES!” Helena cried out. “YES!”  
  
Harry slapped his hands down onto Helena’s firm ass and took himself as deep into her as humanly possible. Helena’s warm walls clasped down onto Harry. The greed in her eyes flashed the deeper Harry plunged into her. Rocking Helena back and forth until he was vigorously fucking her, good, long, and hard with multiple thrusts just burying inside of her body and building a nice amount of momentum.  
  
“Oh, I swear you’re going to drive me insane,” Helena breathed. “Deeper, faster, harder! Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop! Not now...not ever!”  
  
Harry picked up the pace, sliding himself deep into Helena’s tight body. He fucked her doggy style on the couch. And he got a good view of Helena’s bouncing ass. Much like her mother, Helena boasted of a fine ass. And Harry enjoyed kneading those fine bubbly cheeks in his hands.  
  
“It’s too tempting to pass up,” Harry said.  
  
“I know it is,” Helena said.  
  
Harry slapped off of her ass several times. Helena got her birthday spankings while getting fucked. Now her body sized up around Harry’s cock and squeezed him tightly. Harry pumped his way deeper into Helena and worked her until she came hard around his cock.  
  
Dangling Helena off of the edge of the couch while fucking her looked to be a pretty good angle to slam into her repeatedly. Harry pressed up against Helena’s backside and kept hammering away at her. His balls, slapping down onto her body, sent a pleasurable jolt of energy through her loins.  
  
“Cum for me.”  
  
The Girl Wonder came hard around the Man of Steel’s sliding prick as he bottomed out inside her tight cunt. Harry slowed down his thrusts to make her appreciate and just feel it. He leaned on in and touched Helena all over. Making her body just open and close all over his mighty prick when he rode her hard from behind.  
  
“It’s perfect, isn’t it?” Harry asked her.  
  
“It sure is.”  
  
Harry pulled out from Helena and left her breathing hard on the couch. He adjusted her position and laid on top of Helena, kissing her delightfully hot body. Helena melted like a stick of butter on the stove underneath Harry’s attacks. Helena rose up to meet him. Heat blasted through every inch of her body.  
  
Helena missed Harry, missed Harry buried inside of her. The tip of his cock, grinding up against her pussy, came close to penetrating her. Helena, placing her hands on Harry’s back, edged him a little bit closer to that one wonderful point until he shoved himself all the way inside of her.  
  
Perfect, one more time. And this time, Helena hung on for the ride. She wanted Harry to bring her to the edge of pleasure. Harry grabbed onto her legs and went a little bit deeper. This handsome hunk stuffed Helena’s with his big cock.  
  
Helena realized Whitney would be the only member of the original team not to hook up with Harry yet. Of course, Helena would do her best to encourage her friend to make the jump as soon as humanly possible, because she should have taken her chance months ago.  
  
Oh well, Helena just focused on Harry. The pleasure cascaded through her body. Every last inch of her frame shot. Pleasure blasts shot through Helena’s nerve endings until Harry rode her all the way to the bed and several steps beyond.  
  
“Again,” Harry said. “Cum for me again.”  
  
The lovely young woman clasped down onto Harry’s hips with her legs and came for him again. All of the pushes deep inside of her body brought Harry deeper and further into Helena’s clutching womanhood. She leaked all over him, moaning quite happily the faster Harry plunged inside of her body.  
  
“One more time,” Helena cooed.  
  
She sank her nails deeply into Harry’s back in intense encouragement. Harry rode her hard than before. The weight of his balls slapped repeatedly down onto Helena’s thighs the faster Harry drove into her. Harry was getting close. The tension in his loins were about ready to burst.  
  
Harry and Helena made out hotly. They had a sense of where the other wanted to be. They knew each other well before hopping into bed, even though Helena did count down the days. Another orgasm rocked her further to the edge. Helena grabbed Harry tightly.  
  
The build up in Harry’s finally hit the breaking point. His balls, sizing up and releasing blast after blast of warm seed inside of her sent Helena over the edge with another orgasm.  
  
Harry pumped himself deeper into Helena. The sweet, the amazing sensation of a very good release hit him hard. He finished riding his good friend and teammate and now lover through multiple orgasms.  
  
“Finally,” Helena said. “Some things are worth the wait.”  
  
“Agreed.”  
  
Harry moved back and Helena climbed onto his lap. Between her hot athletic body, and ass and breasts rubbing over him, not to mention her pussy grinding up against his tool, Harry wasted no time getting hard and sliding himself into Helena one more again.  
  
Helena would ride herself silly. Live a little after all, after all of the times where they came close to having it ended.

* * *

  
Despite Helena resting on the bed after being rocked with multiple orgasms, Harry would not be alone for long. Two individuals came into the front room of the apartment. Selina sunk in and Dinah joined her. The blonde and the brunette woman locked eyes.  
  
“Great minds think alike,” Selina said.  
  
The Black Canary responded with a small smirk.  
  
“Obviously,” Dinah said. “After you?”  
  
Selina should hope so. Her apartment, after all. So naturally, Selina hoped she would get the right away. Selina came closer to Harry, dressed in nothing other than a transparent black nightdress which showed off her amazing curves. The MILF put her hand on Harry’s crotch and stroked it nice and hard.  
  
“Helena really enjoyed her birthday present, didn’t she?” Selina asked. “But, I believe you enjoyed my daughter a lot yourself.”  
  
“Well, you can see, how much I enjoyed her,” Harry said.  
  
Selina slowly jerked Harry’s cock. Not that it took too long. Selina leaned down and tasted the tip of Harry’s manhood. The sweet taste of her daughter, entering Selina’s mouth for the first time, envigorated the beautiful woman. She leaned on in and swirled her tongue around Harry’s length before smiling.  
  
As amazing as Helena’s mouth felt, Harry needed a gentle and very warm reminder of how much more experienced and refined Selina’s technique was. She leaned on in and pleasured Harry’s engorged pole. Making a loud and sloppy sound, Selina tasted every inch of Harry before coming up.  
  
“Yes, amazing, as usual,” Selina said.  
  
A silent invitation brought Dinah to her knees. The Canary and the Cat licked Harry’s long and throbbing cock until it stood up into the air. Selina’s roaming hands, which got her into trouble several times before, but that was beside the point. What was the point was she pushed her fingers down between Dinah’s hot thighs and started to rub them.  
  
Both of these gorgeous women pleasured Harry constantly. From the tip of his cock, all the way down to his base. Dinah pushed Harry’s swollen balls into her mouth and sucked them, while Selina just drove her mouth all the way down onto Harry’s pole and sucked it.  
  
Harry grabbed onto Selina and face-fucked the mother while her daughter recovered from her earlier sex session on the bed. Selina eyed Harry’s face, and smiled.  
  
“Does the kitten want her cream?” Harry asked.  
  
Selina nodded her face back and forth, bobbing her head all over him. The weight of Harry’s balls, about ready to burst, enticed Selina for a little bit more. She practically hungered for Harry and his seed. Harry picked up the pace and finally, finally, erupted in Selina’s mouth.  
  
Oh, she made a loud and noisy production out of sucking down Harry’s cum. To the point where Dinah raised her eyebrow.  
  
“You never go halfway on anything, do you?” Dinah asked.  
  
Selina just smiled and leaned on in to kiss on Dinah on the lips. The two of them shared the cum. Their tongues, rooting about in each other’s mouths, swiped the cum between the two of them. At least until Selina came up and helped Dinah into position on the couch.  
  
“Guess this is when the Cat eats the Canary,” Selina said. “Or have I made that joke before?”  
  
Regardless of the originality of her joke, Selina parted Dinah’s warm and wonderful thighs. Her pussy had been dripping and Selina knew of only one way to please the songbird. By shoving her tongue all the way into Dinah’s pussy and causing her to be at the edge of losing everything.  
  
Harry put the necessary charms up to deflect from the destructive properties of Dinah’s canary cry. The charm work he offered on Selina’s pussy had been even better. He got her dripping and gushing and ready to go. Harry lined himself up and shoved his big cock into her.  
  
Selina moaned, muffled slightly by Dinah’s pussy. Harry slid off of her body and treated her body to more of the same. Oh, any night Selina did not have him, just made her crave the nights she did. All of the ways which Harry touched her completely on the inside.  
  
“Oh, humble that bitch!” Dinah yelled out.  
  
Selina would have reprimanded the Canary about her very salty language. Well, if Selina did not say even worse things in the heat of the moment. Oh, and she had not been too busy licking the sweet juices out of the lovely blonde crime fighter’s box.  
  
Harry pushed deeper into Selina and rode her, hard and fast. Vigorously with her tight walls closing around him and spilling more of her juices down around Harry’s pole. Harry pulled out to give Selina a bit a rest.  
  
In between thrusting sessions, Harry offered himself up as tribute to Dinah. Dinah happily took Harry’s length into her mouth and sucked on him, very nice and very hard. Her blue eyes shined with so much lust as she played with Harry’s balls.  
  
Harry turned around just in time to see Selina in the perfect position. Close towards her daughter’s sleeping form. Where if Helena woke up, the first thing she saw was her mother’s face in perfect orgasm.  
  
“You naughty little kitty!” Harry growled.  
  
Harry slammed deep into Selina and rocked her body. Her tight, warm box closed around Harry and pressed down against him. Harry slid all the way into her body, stretching her completely out. Selina’s bouncing ass served as an enticing reminder to how nice it was to fuck this goddess of a woman from behind. Harry pressed up deeper and rode her faster and faster from behind.  
  
He moved from Selina and slammed deep into Dinah. The vibrations coming from Dinah’s magically modified Canary Cry just hit both of them. Harry enjoyed Dinah’s legs while Selina licked his balls from behind while he thrust into her. Harry rode Dinah into the bed and came back around to drive himself into Selina one more time.  
  
Back and forth, Harry moved until finally someone stopped him in the middle. Helena cupped his balls and licked the generous amount of juices from both of these women off of his cock.  
  
“So, how long have you been up?” Harry asked her.  
  
Helena smiled and dragged her tongue all the way over Harry’s member with a long slurp. The gorgeous young crime fighter pleasured her partner for a good long minute before giving an answer.  
  
“Long enough,” Helena said. “Glad to see you kept yourself nice and occupied when you were rested.”  
  
Helena leaned in and rode Harry reverse cowgirl style for a spell. She spread her legs a bit deeper and shifted her weight to practically do the splits as she bounced up and down on Harry’s cock. Harry grabbed Helena’s legs and pushed deeper into her. The faster he went, the more Helena moaned.  
  
Selina smiled and watched her daughter get fucked vigorously up close and personal. It was a beautiful moment and one Selina wanted to mentally capture for a long time. She received a tongue in her pussy, courtesy of Black Canary. And Helena leaned in, moaning.  
  
Harry switched holes. Making sure Helena had been nice and lubricated had been very easy with a few well placed spells. Harry opened up Helena’s warm back passage for intrusion and pushed the tip of his cock inside of her warm and very inviting hole.  
  
“Like your mother indeed,” Harry groaned.  
  
Oh, Helena agreed. Harry took her virginity in pretty much every sense. A hell of a way to spend her sixteenth birthday, Helena figured. She rose up and down and spiked her tight ass around Harry’s pole the faster he worked into her. Harry, squeezing her ass, slammed inside of her.  
  
Dinah and Selina climbed up and kissed Helena’s body as well. The older sister of one of her best friends and teammates, and her mother pleasured Helena as much as her boyfriend did. Harry kept going, with Selina egging Harry. Well, more than egg on. Selina assisted Harry in fucking Helena’s ass.  
  
“Harry’s going to make a big mess in your ass, hon,” Selina said. “But, don’t worry, Mommy will be there to help clean it out.”  
  
Selina’s fingernails raked on Harry’s balls and gave him a pleasurable jolt the deeper he thrust into her. He fingered both Selina and Dinah. His fingers swelled, to the same thickness and size of his cock as he penetrated them. Perhaps not as perfect as the original thing, but good enough to make them cry out in endless waves of pleasure.  
  
The sounds of three women about ready to orgasm all at once brought Harry to a smile. He allowed Dinah and Selina to finish first. Then he fed the evidence of their orgasm to Helena, who happily sucked down the juices all the way down to the very last drop.  
  
Harry focused most of his attention on Helena. Of course, Selina and Dinah occupied themselves quite nicely with each other, licking the juices from each other’s warm bodies.  
  
Helena’s tight, fuckable ass, stretched around Harry. She gave him a sultry look and a sultry smile, while encouraging Harry to go all the way in. All the way in fucking her ass. Harry held onto her tightly and bent her over, getting a good look at Helena’s nice, tight, and fuckable ass.  
  
“I want you to cum in my ass,” Helena said. “Those balls are pretty heavy, aren’t they? Let them burst, let them spray in my nice, nice, ass. Drain them! Drain them!”  
  
Oh, first Harry worked his magic to inflame Helena’s cit. The Girl Wonder received a good stuffing from the Man of Steel the faster he rode into her.  
  
Best birthday ever. Helena was not going to lie. Of course, she would always give Harry a chance to top this next year. And the year after that. And pretty much every year in between. The thought of all of the time she would spend with Harry’s cock nestled in her ass and pussy, as orgasms rocked through her body made Helena just wet and more.  
  
“Closer,” Harry said. “I guess being an anal slut runs in the family.”  
  
“No, it doesn’t.”  
  
Helena grinned widely and looked back at Harry.  
  
“Being your anal slut runs in this family.”  
  
Selina would have feverishly agreed had she not devouring Dinah’s hot pussy.  
  
Harry rose up and smashed hard into Helena’s anal canal. Getting closer, closer, and closer. To the breaking point. Harry enjoyed Helena’s ass pressing up against him while vigorously pounding her. Allowing the churning of his cum to fill his balls to a point where even Harry could hold back.  
  
Not Harry wanted to hold back. Oh, no, he refused to hold back. Repeatedly stuffing his cock into Helena’s tight anal passage. Feeling her warm core ooze all over his fingers. Harry gave Helena a taste of her own nectar which only got her going even more.  
  
Dinah cried out in pleasure even more. Her vibrations sent a tremor of pleasure over the clits of both Selina and Helena. Mother and daughter cumming in perfect harmony felt beautiful, up until the point where Harry exploded just as well. He sent blast after after seed into he filled Helena’s ass to the brim.  
  
Selina sunk over and after giving Harry’s exiting cock a nice long lick, she moved in to suck the cum out of her daughter’s tight back hole as well.  
  
Dinah occupied Harry with the partners being switched and the fun heating up even more. After licking Harry clean, Dinah wrapped her arms and legs around him and sunk all the way down onto his cock.  
  
“Oooh, Mom, your tongue feels so good,” Helena mewled.  
  
Selina cleaned up her child’s cum filled ass. After all, in situations like this, mother knew best.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(9 and 10) on October 28th, 2019.**  
  
  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne(NEW)**


	9. Chapter 9(10/28/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 28th, 2019. **   
**   
** **Chapter Nine.**   
****

* * *

**  
**The lights of a very impressive tower in the heart of Metropolis came on. The gateway allowed them to access it from the Cave in Happy Harbor, if they needed to. Mareena lead the charge, followed by Whitney, Helena, Donna, Megan, Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, Thea, Jesse, and Anissa. The entire team had been here, and boy it had been growing. And they always left the door open open to recruit more.  
  
“So, this is what you’ve been working on for the past couple of months?” Thea asked. “Very nice.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s an honest headquarters to all our own, and not something the League passed down,’ Sara said. “Speaking of which, when’s the last time the League handed us a mission?”  
  
Good question, and a couple of months after the events of New Year’s Eve, interactions with the League as a whole had been limited. Perhaps by design, perhaps by coincidence, but it was curious.  
  
“They’re looking into the missing sixteen hours,” Mareena said. “Thankfully, it’s not gotten out to the media. Outside the League, It might be a problem, if the people knew that a group of super villains manipulated them and got a spy into the ranks of the League, and then controlled them. With six of the members unable to account for the next sixteen hours.”  
  
“I’m surprised they have no idea,” Raquel said. “And there’s been no blowback.”  
  
The entire team nodded.  
  
“Star Labs has studied the Starro Tech used on the League from back to front for some kind of memory bank,” Jesse said. “But, nothing. The Light didn’t want anyone to find out what they had the League doing for those sixteen hours.”  
  
Thea closed her eyes. She had no idea either. Despite the Light having every intention to clean up her loose end, they still did not let everything slip. Planning for the potential inevitable moment where Thea slipped. They really thought of everything.  
  
“So, what are we doing about the Cave?” Whitney asked.  
  
“We can still keep in in operation somewhat as a monument for our humble beginnings,” Harry said. “All of the souvenirs you collected should be able to chronicle the beginnings of our team.”  
  
Whitney smiled and gave a thumbs up.  
  
“And despite the lack of League interaction, we’ve all been busy, dealing with a few things,” Harry said. “Intergang causing problems and these new threat which we’ve run into.”  
  
“Any luck with the….well…..” Artemis said.  
  
“My original?” Thea asked. “Not an idea. I’ve overturned every stone I could think of, searching for clues. And Oliver’s spent a lot of resources, but damn if he wants to compare notes right now. I don’t think he can look me in the face right now.”  
  
The only way they could track what Oliver was doing was by all of the stock he had been selling off and assets, and all of the exotic locations he had been showing up in, at some odd places in the planet. He had been searching for his sister and had been rather relentlessly with his search.  
  
“Everything thinks he’s just being irresponsible with his money, and ruining his company’s future,” Whitney said.  
  
“A reputation which Ollie carefully cultivated over the years,” Thea said. “Speaking of investigations, is there any luck on finding the woman who attacked Marie Logan?”  
  
“Nothing,” Harry said. “Well, nothing other than a few small leads, that she’s connected to David Cain and she resembles Lady Shiva.”  
  
Those who knew about Lady Shiva just frowned. Her reputation was terrifying.  
  
“So, what are the chances that Cadmus ended up cloning Lady Shiva as well?” Zatanna asked.  
  
More than a couple of team member shuddered in response.  
  
“Anything’s possible,” Helena said.  
  
Harry knew anything had been possible. Given how deep the Light’s resources went and how Jason Woodrue got his hands on some Cadmus technology when he had controlled Ivy.  
  
In Harry’s ear, a buzzing echoed. He stood up straight, to try and pinpoint the source of the buzzing.  
  
“Superman, come alone.”  
  
Harry recognized the voice and wondered what it was all about.  
  
“You okay?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” Harry said. “Listen, I’ve got to take care of something. Helena or Mareena can answer any questions about the new headquarters, they can.”  
  
“We will, don’t worry,” Helena said. “Take care of it….”  
  
Megan could feel Harry be rather guarded, so whatever he was doing, she just hoped he did not do anything too dangerous. Of course, considering it was Harry, they never had to worry about it. Harry moved off and flew up.  
  
“So, anyone have the slightest idea what that was all about?” Sara asked.  
  
“Knowing him, maybe someone wanted a booty call,” Raquel said with a grin.  
  
“That’s not surprising,” Whitney said.  
  
Given she was the only member of the original team who had not slept with Harry, perhaps it was time for Whitney to get over her anxiety and jump on that.

* * *

  
Superman dropped down outside of a shipping yard. He could hear someone in the shadows.  
  
“Thank you for coming on such short notice.”  
  
The one and only Black Widow popped up. Superman was about ready to ask what this was all about. The Black Widow walked in and flashed the images up across the screen for him. Harry looked at it and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“L-Corp is shipping something top secret from Central City to Metropolis,” Harry murmured.  
  
“And it’s attracted the wrong kind of attention.”  
  
Harry’s eyebrows raised as he followed the progress of several gentlemen dressed in yellow suits which made them look like and resemble demented beekeepers. Of course, the absurdity of their suits did not detract from the fact they are well armed. And Harry felt like he encountered them before.  
  
“Advanced Idea Mechanics, better known as AIM,” Black Widow said. “They pride themselves with being ahead of the curve with technology, but most of what they have...is what they’ve stolen.”  
  
“And they’re after whatever Lena’s shipping?” Harry asked. “So, do you have the slightest idea what she’s shipping?”  
  
“Whatever it is, it came from Kord Industries, and AIM just missed stealing it there,” Black Widow commented. “They’re going to make an honest attempt to take it...even if the train is moving, look at that.”  
  
The hovering platform the AIM scientists rode on, along with their enforcers, had been geared up with some of the most impressive technology Harry ever laid his eyes on. Quite impressive, and obviously stolen from a few high tech companies. They did an adequate enough job of utilizing it. A beam shot from the sky platform and disabled the train.  
  
“Do you think you can take out the platform without crashing it into the city?” Black Widow asked him.  
  
“Got it covered,” Superman said.  
  
Harry analyzed the platform with his powerful mind and had a pretty good idea what he needed to do. He had been rather curious as well to what Lena transported on the ship, but that was something which would have to wait for a later moment in time.  
  
Time to move and deal with AIM.

* * *

  
“She thought she could stay one step ahead of us!” the AIM scientist said.  
  
“So, what are we doing with this thing anyway?”  
  
“We aren’t doing anything, our backer wants it,” the AIM scientist said.  
  
The AIM enforcer looked completely shocked at this particular statement. “And when are we mercenaries for hire?”  
  
The AIM scientist hovered the platform and created a beam which stopped the train cold. They needed to ensure that the cargo inside was not damaged. The other members of AIM waited to descend from the skies and drop down onto the train, to get what they needed.  
  
“Since we started getting paid handsomely by our benefactor. The Scientist Supreme agrees about this, and it will give us more resources to further our plans to bring our enemies to their knees.”  
  
And while it went without saying, the minute the accounts cleared, they had swelled their ranks, AIM could steal the cargo once again. They had done it a couple of times before in the past.  
  
“Look up in the sky!”  
  
The man who said that received a flick of the wrist and ended up skidding to the edge of the platform. The AIM scientist gawked in the air and caught Superman. He reached in and threw an explosive grenade which let out a huge sonic charge. The Man of Steel powered on through and kept shooting at AIM.  
  
“That should have dropped him to his knees!” The scientist yelled. “Fire, fire with everything!”  
  
Half of the AIM crew had been brought down to the ground, to hijack the train. Unfortunately, for them, laying in wait, had been the Black Widow. The Black Widow kicked one of them in the face.  
  
“You!”  
  
Black Widow spared no words and most certainly no movement. She punched the goon down to the ground and flipped high into the air, stomping on the back of his head. She carefully dodged a glowing shock stick and came back with an attack of her own. The sheer force of the Black Widow’s electrified sting brought the AIM goon down to the ground.  
  
On the sky platform, one of the bigger AIM goons, now with a jetpack, blasted off to engage Superman in battle. Superman blocked the punch from the man. The gauntlets on his hands amplified his strength. Superman put his hands onto the gauntlets and overloaded them with a charge of magic and sent the man down to the ground.  
  
Several thick cables wrapped around Superman. The holders of the staffs which these cables shot out of sent enough electricity to power an entire village towards Harry’s body. Harry could feel the burn just a little bit until he reversed the course of the electricity.  
  
Black Widow came down and caught another brute with a punch. She hit a thousand small fists of fury before jumping up and kicking the AIM thug directly in the face. Black Widow spun around, wrapping her legs around the man’s head, and flipping him all the way down to the ground. She popped back up and avoided the swing of the goon’s arm before popping him with a huge uppercut punch to the side of the head.  
  
Smiling, Black Widow stepped back. The sky platform, with the remaining scientists were getting away. Superman came from underneath it. The platform released a beam of light which cut through the air. Superman pushed the platform beam back to AIM and rocked it.  
  
“ARGH, WE’RE GOING TO CRASH!  
  
They were not going to crash, Superman made sure of it. He guided the ripped in half platform down into a nearby scrap yard. One of the AIM scientists scrambled for the nearest escape root.  
  
Only for the Black Widow to jump down and smash the point of her boot down across the man’s skull. He landed with a very solid crack and Black Widow held him before smashing him down onto the ground.

* * *

  
The chief AIM scientist found himself in a dark room. Two dim lights came on to illuminate the faces of Black Widow and Superman.  
  
“Talk,” Black Widow said.  
  
“You don’t know how deep our operation lies,” the scientist said.  
  
Black Widow put her hand underneath the chin of the scientist. Who tried, perhaps in vain, not to blink underneath the fearsome gaze of the legendary SHIELD agent. The legendary Black Widow, digging her nails into the man’s jaw, forced him to look forward.  
  
“Why were you after it?”  
  
“Because, someone wanted it,” the scientist said. “Someone big, someone important...and no, I don’t know who it is. Only the Scientist Supreme knows of our big benefactor.”  
  
This bit of news shocked the Black Widow. Harry had a question.  
  
“Then, who is the Scientist Supreme?”  
  
“The top scientist in AIM, the one we all take orders from,” the scientist said. “We don’t know names, names can fall into the wrong hands.”  
  
“He’s telling the truth,” Black Widow muttered.  
  
Harry scanned the man for any signs of deception. Only just fear of what Black Widow and Superman would do to him and perhaps the fear had been right there. But yet, he knew something else.  
  
“Luthor was the one who started this war,” the AIM scientist said. “He thought...he could stop us...but he was wrong.”  
  
So, Lex did something which stirred up AIM. Although AIM was after something Lena wanted. The train had been secured by some of Black widow’s agents. And AIM, well this particular group of scientists, along with their brutes and mercenaries, were going away for a long time.  
  
“Just what are you?” the AIM scientist asked. “Our weapons were designed to take out Superwoman...and yet they had no effect on you.”  
  
Harry just smiled and said nothing. He refused to indulge in the AIM scientist’s intellectual curiosity which caused the gentleman a certain amount of great anguish.

* * *

  
The train arrived at L-Corp’s main resource. A trusted group of aides arrived, with Lena coming out, and Sam following her. The man on the train moved over to Lena.  
  
“They came after it again, Ms. Luthor.”  
  
Lena just turned to Sam.  
  
“We have to get it to the vault,” Lena said. “And make sure it’s nice and secure until we’re ready to start studying it. He’ll make another attempt for it, I know he will.”  
  
“You know who is going after it?” Sam asked.  
  
“No hard evidence to implicate him, at least not yet,” Lena said. “But, if he’s working with AIM, then he must want it.”  
  
Ted Kord’s untimely death had been one of the statistics attributed to the after effects of the Amazon Aresia’s attack. While Lena thought it could be very possible, she had not been entirely convinced this had been the case. Someone wanted him out of the way and wanted his most prized possession.  
  
From the skies, Harry observed and made sure the cargo reached its destination. No one had made an attempt of it, right before it had been put into a high security L-Corp vault.  
  
Harry had been curious to why AIM had been after it, who they had been working for. Lena had her ideas naturally, and Harry wondered what they were.  
  
From the shadows, Harry caught the eye of the Black Widow, who observed him. A message pinged on Harry’s phone with an address to meet the Black Widow in the morning, with a reminder that it was a three day weekend this weekend. Of course, the Black Widow, being a teacher in her day job would know.  
  
Harry’s curiosity, as it often had gotten several times before, got the better of him. Perhaps the best way to figuring out why someone wanted something she acquired so bad, was to ask Lena straight out what was going on.

* * *

  
“So close, and yet so annoyingly far.”  
  
“Next time, we’ll get it.”  
  
AIM’s Scientist Supreme thought they had everything wrapped up in a nice little bow. All they would have to do was acquire the device, when it was moving from Central City to Metropolis. Unfortunately, for them, the Black Widow had gotten involved, and Superman as well.  
  
“Mr. Lord?”  
  
Maxwell Lord, a dark-haired gentleman dressed in a fine suit, leaned out of the shadows. Despite the great disappointment of this evening's events, he remained calm. He took a long sip of brandy and savored the taste.  
  
“Once more, Ted Kord’s discover has slipped through my fingers,” Lord said. “We could have done great things with his it. Great things, but he had to play a hero. And his heroics ended up costing him dearly.”  
  
“Lena Luthor won’t part with it easily either,” the Scientist Supreme said. “And she’ll make sure to not spare a single dime for securing it, now that it’s in her posession.”  
  
Lord seemed nonplussed by that bit of news on the outside. On the inside though, he had been very bothered like this. Lord sipped the drink he had been nursing a little bit longer.  
  
“Any Luthor acquiring this artifact, is problematic,” Lord said. “The future will be mine and the House of Luthor...they will collapse under their own hubris. Lex thinks because of his associates he is the master of the fate of the world. But, I will show that Lex Luthor is the world’s greatest charlatan. It’s only a shame dear Lena has the misfortune of being related to him and being related to Lionel.”  
  
Lord rose up and peered out into the city. This city owed a lot to him, although it did not get him the accolades that Lex got or indeed, that Superwoman got and the rest of the Justice League. Their popularity would fall and dissolve.  
  
“And then, there’s Superman,” Lord said. “Your scientists could not even bring him down a knee. Your technology failed against him.”  
  
“He’s not just a Kryptonian,” the Scientist Supreme said. “Whatever Cadmus did., they created a weapon with more destructive potential than anything I’ve ever seen.”  
  
And AIM just had to have it, any weapon that powerful, deserved to be aligned with the true masters of the world. The Scientist Supreme smiled and hoped to learn more about Superman.  
  
“And the Light allowed it to slip through their fingers,” Lord said with a small shake of his head. “But, he’s not amongst the Light, and he’s far beyond the Justice League. Therefore he’s a wildcard in the war that’s to come.”  
  
Lord looked off into the distance, deep in thought. He had plans for Superman. Something had to give. Even gods could fall.

* * *

  
Lena had been shuffling around papers on her desk, until a knock brought Lena out of her thoughts. Lena looked up to see Harry stepping inside.  
  
“Harry, what do I owe the pleasure of such a late night visit?” Lena asked.  
  
“Tonight, AIM went after something you had on a train,” Harry said.  
  
Lena smiled, she figured this conversation was coming. She took Harry’s hand and lead him to a bookcase in her office. Lena pulled back book to reveal a switch and then revealed a long winding staircase. At the end, a fingerprint scan, an eye scan, and finally a rather complicated password had been in. Lena walked over to a final panel and pushed a series of buttons.  
  
“Never do security halfway, do you?”  
  
“Given what I’m about to show you, you’ll know why.”  
  
Trapped in the midst of a crystal case, laid a magnificent blue scarab. It appeared to be rather majestic and also rather sinister looking.  
  
“Ted Kord had been studying this artifact for five years prior to his demise.”  
  
“You have a Reach Scarab?” Harry asked.  
  
Lena had raised her eyebrow. This information which Harry gave her, had been unknown to her.  
  
“The Reach is a race of aliens who wear these scarabs,” Harry said. “They are known for their conquests of worlds, and making the occupants reliant and subservient to them. A Kryptonian General named Lyta Zod stopped them from overtaking Krypton years before its destruction. They’ve sent one of their scarabs here to Earth as an advanced agent..”  
  
“Well, this was found by Kord’s mentor, Dan Garrett, in a tomb, and it was said to be thousands of years old,” Lena said. “How do you know all of this?”  
  
“Natasha gave me Lyta’s journal,” Harry said. “She had been on Earth for a time, during the second World War and documented some of her exploits. She worked side by side with Diana and Peggy Carter.”  
  
“Fascinating,” Lena said. “So, since you know about the Reach, due to Lyta Zod’s journal, perhaps the two of us could work together on determining the secrets of this scarab?”  
  
“Sure, would love to,” Harry said.  
  
Harry could tell Lena had been as curious as he had. Lena leaned in and put her hand on Harry’s pulling him a bit closer together.  
  
“And I owe you full access to it, because if it wasn’t for you, it wouldn’t have gotten here safely,” Lena said. “And I think we don’t want AIM and their benefactor to get their hands on it.”  
  
“Their benefactor….”  
  
“He’s named Maxwell Lord, he’s been feuding with my brother for years, and he also felt spurned by my father, when he was first making his fortune,” Lena said. “He’s very dangerous and calculating as well. And he won’t stop at a second failed attempt.”  
  
“He won’t get his hands on the scarab,” Harry said.  
  
“Do you think you could make me a copy of that journal?” Lena asked. “I would like to see it, if nothing else to read a first hand account of Agent Carter. She was a hero of mine growing up. My mother, my birth mother, told me stories about her adventures.”  
  
Harry smiled. Of course he would do so.  
  
“I will,” Harry said. “Mom, I……”  
  
“Oh, I want to thank you,” Lena said. “It’s been a long night, but I really want to thank you.”  
  
The intoxicating scent of Lena drew Harry closer, and Harry picked up a very evident arousal coming from her. Lena embraced her son close and smiled.  
  
“Let’s head upstairs,” Lena said. “This lab is high tech, but much too stuffy for thank yous.”  
  
Lena lead the way up the exit and Harry followed her all the way up.  
  
Now Lena had been back on her feet, it had been time to indulge herself with Harry. It was only a pity she could not help train him, alongside of Caitlin, so he could learn everything he needed to know.  
  
Better late than never, Lena supposed.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10(10/28/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**More Blog Exclusive Smut Right Here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/10/yjr-volume-2-chapter-10-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on October 28th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You know the drill.**   
**   
** **Chapter Ten.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Lena subtly, and not so subtly, felt up Harry’s body when they made their way to a bedroom area in the L-Corp penthouse. Harry’s hand sliding up her thigh while lightly kissing Lena showed just how much she wanted. The raw, sexual passion the two had was about ready to get.  
  
“Sorry, for taking so long to get to this point,” Lena said.  
  
“It’s fine, we’re going to make up for it now.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Lena and backed her against a wall. Their hands explored each other. His lips found the side of her face, neck, and finally met Lena’s warm, savory lips with a kiss. Lena kissed back, fondling her own son, and pleasuring him with her hands. The bulge growing in Harry’s pants told the entire story of how much he was getting into this and how much fun the two of them were having.  
  
Would it be a cliche to say Harry kissed like magic? Lena did not think so. Because she knew Harry kissed like magic. Every one of those kisses sent sparks through her body and made Lena just break out in pleasure. Harry worked the buttons of her blouse open.  
  
Lena slid out of her blouse and her black bra covered chest heaved with pleasure. Harry smiled at the gaze of his mother’s beautiful pale body. With all of the curves in the right places, Lena Luthor was quite a woman. And another woman who would enjoy Harry. Harry pulled down Lena’s skirt and bent her over on the bed.  
  
A son and the perfect lover, wrapped into one. Lena honestly hit the jackpot and could not even figure out just how lucky she got. Harry spread her legs and tasted her.  
  
“Lick Mommy’s pussy,” Lena breathed. “Oh, that’s the spot right there. Work your tongue into me! I really wish….mmmm, we could have been doing this much sooner.”  
  
Harry ran his hands down Lena’s perfect legs and pulled back. He planted more kisses down Lena’s sexy back. Lena rubbed her ass against Harry’s bulge in response and it felt extremely nice. Harry cupped Lena’s ass while also teasing himself against the heat of her pussy.  
  
Lena turned around to catch the wet spot on Harry’s pants. She leaned in and rubbed the thickness through the edge of his trousers.  
  
“Oh, I think I just went and ruined your pants,” Lena said. “Guess Mommy better fix it.”  
  
Lena pulled down Harry’s pants and exposed his thick cock. Oh, it felt so nice in her hands, and Lena squeezed it nice and hard. Harry unclipped her bra and released Lena’s bouncing breasts into the wild.  
  
Climbing into Harry’s lap while both of then sank into the bed ,mother and son entered a very hot and extremely passionate makeout session. They groped each other’s bodies and the heat only increased. Lena ground herself against Harry and the tip of the cock slid into her entrance.  
  
“It’s been a long time,” Lena said. “So...be gentle?”  
  
Seeing Lena Luthor, strong and powerful woman, give him a pleading look like that, stirred something in Harry’s loins. Harry put his cock at his mother’s entrance and invaded her pussy. Lena clutched down on Harry’s shoulder and nearly broke her nails into his shoulder.  
  
“That’s true magic!” Lena cried out.  
  
Harry stretched Lena’s wet pussy around the length of his cock with each pump. He edged closer into her, the weight of his balls slapping down onto her firm and wet thighs. Lena, raking her nails against him, moaned a little bit louder. She rocked back and forth into Lena, stuffing his cock all the way into her body.  
  
Lena threw her head back and moaned. Harry had been deep inside of her and the pleasure dancing through her body had been amazing. Harry roamed over her body, without any pause or hesitation. Lena thrust her chest forward for Harry to indulge in and licked her nipples.  
  
Hard, hard nipples slid into Harry’s mouth while he suckled on them. Lena closed her eyes and rocked back and forth down onto Harry. The twelve inches guiding into her and made Lena stuff in the brim. Harry played with her legs and Lena just cooed out.  
  
“Getting close, aren’t we?”  
  
“Mmmmph, keep fucking me, don’t slow down,” Lena breathed.  
  
Lena rode her son’s beautiful cock with increased bouncing. The cling of her wet pussy around him released months of pent up lust into one impressive and very hot orgasm. Harry picked up the pace and fondled Lena’s breasts to the point where they had been insanely sensitive to everything he did. Everything he touched and he touched her in a lot of very good and very hot places.  
  
Clamping all the way down, Lena squeezed Harry. She came, repeatedly all over Harry. The juices spilling down his cock saturated him all the way.  
  
“You know something, Mom?”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Harry casually playing with Lena’s breasts sent her into an endless daze of pleasure. He twisted her nipple, pulling it back and forth until she moaned with delight.  
  
“I really want to fuck you from behind,” Harry said. “I bet your ass would look hot bouncing when I drove into you from behind.”  
  
Lena allowed her orgasm to reach its natural conclusion. She turned around and presented her entire body for Harry. Harry, slick from her earlier arousal, put his hands on her hips from behind. Lena’s nice ass bounced when Harry plunged into her from behind.  
  
“You can fuck it too, if you really want to?” Lena asked.  
  
“Anal sex the first time?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, don’t act coy, you’ve thought about it, I’ve thought about it,” Lena said. “Cum in my pussy, and then I’ll give you my ass!”  
  
With such an enticing offer, how could Harry say no? He picked up the pace, working himself against Lena. Every orgasm on her part brought Harry closer to erupting in her pussy. Harry picked up the pace and slammed faster into Lena. Riding her and making Lena clutch him.  
  
After some time balls deep inside of his beautiful mother, Harry spilled himself into Lena. Lena’s pussy closed down onto him and allowed a heavy amount of cum to drain from his balls deep inside of her body.  
  
Lena’s stomach swelled from the cum spilling into her womb. She knew all about Harry’s biology and knew there was no risk of pregnancy, but still the thought of being knocked up by her perfect son and lover made Lena just gush on the inside. She respected Harry’s decisions not too, though, but the taboo thought had been there.  
  
Harry pulled out of Lena and her ass settled down on his lap. Grinding against his cock and getting it nice and hard. Lena pulled away to shove three damp fingers into her ass and finger her own ass. Watching his mother go to town so endlessly with her own asshole had been scorching hot and Harry throbbed at the image of her stretching, wet asshole just closing on him.  
  
“It’s ready,” Lena said. “I know you are.”  
  
“Fuck, Mom, you have such a nice ass.”  
  
Those words followed with Harry sliding balls deep into Lena make her pussy dilate along with her ass. The warm tightness of her ass squeezed him. Lena soaked Harry’s hand while it rubbed her pussy. The depths which Harry went into her, had been sizzling and Harry squeezed her lovely flesh when spearing down into her.  
  
“Yes, honey!” Lena yelled. “Oh, you’re making your mother explode, you dirty boy!”  
  
Harry thought it was no different than fucking his cousins, his surrogate sister, step mother, or his other mother. So hot, and feeling any woman writh beneath him, especially one as brilliant and powerful as Lena hit him with a sense of power. He pushed deep into his mother, trying to last as long in her amazing ass as possible. Every push of Lena’s tight anus squeezing him made Harry’s balls just size up in pleasure.  
  
Lena could feel her entire body taken on a whim. Harry slammed deep into Lena and stretched her asshole completely out upon his pumping cock. Harry’s balls rocked a little bit closer to the end, about ready to burst.  
  
He made sure Lena came first and hard. Lena squeezed her tight back muscles. It was like a furnace just emitting so much delicious heat all over his cock.  
  
Harry grunted and pushed forward one more time. He spilled bursts of seed into Lena’s tight asshole, filling it up with as much as humanly possible. Lena clutched his fingers when he pumped her pussy as well and the combined stimulation of both of these holes threw them both over the top.  
  
The sweet pleasure of release followed. Harry squeezed Lena’s ass to enjoy it even more before pulling out of it. It looked a bit red, but still very beautiful.  
  
Collapsing down onto the bed, Lena breathed heavily from what Harry did to her. Harry pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her, with Lena returning the favor. She playfully pinned Harry down before leaning in to pleasure him with her mouth and get him nice and wet for more fun.

* * *

  
The address Natasha had given Harry had appeared to be vacated. Of course, appearances could be deceiving. Harry’s looked around. A sound caught him off guard and Harry braced himself for what happened next.  
  
The Black Widow jumped down from the ceiling. The attack had been blocked and Harry slammed her down to her knees before him on the ground.  
  
“Nice try, but too slow,” Harry said. “You’re just asking for this one, aren’t you?”  
  
Harry pinned Black Widow’s hands behind her head and pulled his cock, before shoving it into her mouth. Natasha took his cock with a nice, warm, and wet deep suck. Her perfect throat worshipped Harry with rapid thrusts. Despite having no use of her hands due to Harry pinning them to the top of her head, Natasha really worked Harry over. The length of his thick prick slammed deep into the back of Natasha’s throat and made her gag, very softly over it.  
  
“Work that cock.”  
  
Harry allowed one hand to go free and Natasha took advantage of this, by stroking his cock. And then cupping his balls. Harry had use of both of his hands now and he skull fucked Natasha.  
  
Several times, Natasha amused herself after school to fantasies of Harry shoving her up against the blackboard or her desk, during class and taking her any number of ways. Natasha’s mild ran wild of fantasies of Harry punishing her for being such a slutty teacher with his big cock. Which currently stuffed her throat and made the Black Widow moan happily around her.  
  
No words were wasted, she just stroked Harry vigorously and hungrily. The faster Harry pounded her mouth, it made her just coo and moan. Harry picked up the pace, and edged closer to the breaking point. The point where his balls were burst.  
  
Thankfully, Natasha had been more prepared to take his super load of cum. She guzzled down the cum as fast as it poured down her throat and looked as hot as hell doing it.  
  
Harry yanked Natasha up and ripped her suit off to expose her bare breasts. Harry shoved her against the wall and handled her just as roughly as Natasha wanted to her. The Red Room training allowed her to sustain a lot of pain. One needed such skills if they wanted to be a spy.  
  
Still, Harry pushed her to the limits, or rather pushed her with his cock to the limits. Natasha’s entrance, her warm lips, opened up the further Harry slid into her wet and willing hole. Natasha wrapped her arm tighter around Harry and moaned with greed and lust just burning through her eyes. Harry was close, very close, to slide inside of her body. All he had to do was have one more push and he would be sheathed inside of Natasha, ready to ride her to the breaking point. And Natasha could not wait to be broken properly.  
  
“Harry!” Natasha cried out. “Now’s not the time to be a gentleman, break me on your cock.”  
  
Her pussy had been so wet, it intoxicated Harry. Harry slammed deep inside of her.  
  
“So, do I make the grade?”  
  
Natasha clasped onto Harry’s shoulder, and dug her nails. She could not say anything, on the account of being stuffed completely full of Harry’s engorged cock. However, in Natasha’s mind, Harry reached full marks.  
  
Harry and Natasha somehow made it to the bed. Harry elevated Natasha’s legs high into the air and vigorously pounded her pussy. Natasha closed in ranks onto him and squeezed Harry the faster he drove into her body. Natasha vigorously worked her hips back and forth until they met Harry’s thrusting cock with so much ease.  
  
Cupping Natasha’s bouncing breasts got quite the reaction. Harry noticed Natasha loved having her nipples tugged on, sucked, and bitten. So, Harry did all that and so much more. Natasha put her hands on the back of her amazing and well skilled lover.  
  
Harry rode her to a mind-shattering orgasm and made Natasha just never it to end. He stretched Natasha more and more with each punch.. All of the serums would make her pussy nice and tight, but at the same time stretch to the whims of the partner. Harry leaned down and nibbled on Natasha’s jawline and her neck. The vigorous sucks on it made her scream.  
  
“Have fun explaining that one at school.”  
  
Harry marked her in a less visible place as well. Namely the underside of her breast. He pulled out of Natasha and planted more kisses and more love bites across her body. Nibbling Natasha’s across her hip and moving closer towards her ass.  
  
“They say the Black Widow is the deadliest spider out there,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, I can be, very deadly,” Natasha said. “Especially when I put the squeeze on my prey.”  
  
Natasha clamped down onto Harry’s cock. A small moment of control had been well earned and Harry returned back. He licked the sweat from Natasha’s lovely body. The lust, which burned brighter than ever before kept ramping up. Harry knew precisely all of the buttons to hit and how.  
  
The thrill ride which Natasha had been sent on, caused her toes to curl up. Harry attacked all of the pleasure points of her body with an intense ride. Channeling a little bit of energy through her clit sent Natasha.  
  
Natasha laid prone, chest down on the bed, ass up. Harry spread her thighs and buried deeper into her. The super powered young man owned Natasha’s body and dominated her in ways. Natasha hoped to get the jump on him tonight, tie him down, and ride him.  
  
Little did she know that her desire to dominate him, would leave Natasha open to be more dominated than she ever had been in her life. Every touch resulted in endless pleasure spreading through Natasha’s body. Oh, she never wanted this to end, she never wanted this to stop happening.  
  
The Black Widow wished it happened a long time ago. Oh, well, life, especially in Natasha’s profession, had been too short to be hung up on regrets. Besides, Harry thrusting into her and filling her up just erased any of the regrets. Harry picked up the pace and moved her.  
  
A machine, and well oiled machine, stretching her. Natasha hung over the bed until Harry pulled her by the hair and kept fucking her. A handful of Natasha’s long red hair gave Harry the perfect handle to pull her closer for at least a dozen tight, fast, and hard thrusts.  
  
Until Harry slowed down and rolled Natasha over. He pleasured every inch of her sweaty body. Their groins lost their connection and the look of lust in Natasha’s eyes just showed that was something which could not be acceptable for very long. She grabbed ahold of Harry and pulled him a little bit closer. Harry’s cock, dangling close to her entrance, teased Natasha before taking a plunge.  
  
The cool down period, short as it was, ended. Harry wrecked Natasha’s tight body.  
  
“You know, maybe you should hold be back after class a bit more.”  
  
Oh, Natasha thought about doing so. But, there had been too many busybodies and gossips around that school and it would kill her buzz. Besides, having Harry come to a hotel room, try to jump him and get the tables turned on her was more than enough.  
  
Harry sucked on Natasha’s tits hungrily and noisily. He imagined taking the sexy redhead into his arms many times. Her thrashing body just erupted all over Harry’s cock while he rode her all the way to the breaking point. Again and again and Harry allowed Natasha’s lust to be uncaged.  
  
His lust, when released, could be just as perfect as well.  
  
Natasha lost count of the number of orgasms she experienced from Harry’s masterful lovemaking. The sheets, the covers, and the entire bed had been put into complete disarray. Harry milked her tits with each thrust of her body. Natasha did some milking of her own.  
  
“It’s not healthy to hold all of that in,” Natasha breathed in her ear. “Let it go! Cum inside of me!”  
  
Natasha pulled out an old trick to blow a man’s mind. It broke most, but Harry kept pushing forward inside of her. No matter how hard Natasha tried to crack the amazing nut that was Hadrian Kent, he kept pushing into her. Harry grabbed her cheeks and pushed Natasha deeper into her.  
  
The Black Widow’s entire body sized up and she clamped down onto Harry’s immense length. He stuffed her deeper and faster. Harry sped up with each passing orgasm and each passing moment. Natasha’s mind could barely keep up with the orgasms which rattled her body.  
  
Which was more than perfect. Natasha grabbed tight onto him and moaned with Harry riding her all the way to the end.  
  
“You’re right, it’s not.”  
  
Finally, with one more thrust, Harry let loose and buried his seed deep into Natasha. Natasha clung onto him and made sure he did not leave her until all of Harry’s cum had been pumped into her body. Harry sucked on her tits and made Natasha extremely happy and content.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Natasha climbed onto his lap and pressed her sexy, fit body against Harry. They sought out each other and was ready for round two. And round three, and several more rounds until Natasha’s very hungry desires had finally been sated.  
  
The Black Widow and Superman indulged in each other countless more times. Months of lust finally hit it’s breaking point for both of them. By day they were a teacher and student, but by night, they could be lovers, as many times as Natasha would want.  
**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter as part of a Three Part Chapter Set(11, 12, and 13) on November 4th, 2019.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor(NEW), Black Widow(Natasha)(NEW)**


	11. Chapter 11(11/4/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 4th, 2019.**   
**   
** **Chapter 11:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Paula Crock highly anticipated this day, and hoped it would go as planned. Her younger daughter, Artemis, joined her, and along them, Artemis’s friends, Harry Kent, Raquel Erwin, Whitney West, and Jesse Chambers Wells appeared next to her. Paula had been wheeled into surgery with Artemis leaning near to her mother.  
  
“Be strong, Mom,” Artemis said. “You’ve been through a lot, but...it’s time for you to be able to live your life again.”  
  
Paula nodded. The surgery was just a step of correcting the problems which confined her to the wheelchair. She knew there had been a long, long, road to rehab ahead of her. But, at the end of the tunnel, should everything be successful and Paula had plenty of confidence there would be a success, she would finally have the second chance she craved for a long time.  
  
Hopefully, Paula made better decisions with the second chance than she did with her first chance. Some of those decisions lead her in the wheel chair.  
  
“Lena’s rather proud of how fine-tuned this procedure is,” Harry said. “And she’s grateful you’re the first…”  
  
“Yes, I am.”  
  
Lena showed up, and had been joined by Sam and also a blonde haired young woman around Harry’s age, who Harry did not know, but had a feeling he would be introduced to before too long.  
  
“You remember Samantha Arias, right?” Lena asked.  
  
“We met a couple of weeks ago, when we went over the procedure,” Samantha said. “And we’ve made a few...improvements along the way….”  
  
“Yes, anything to make the process run a bit more smoothly,” Paula said.  
  
“And this is Gwen Stacy,” Lena said. “She’s come to me, highly recommended by Doctor Martha Connors, under a scholarship from Metropolis University.”  
  
“ESU wanted me,” Gwen responded with a grin. “A lot of people did. But, Ms. Luthor...sorry, Lena, she made me an offer I couldn’t refuse, and well, working my dream job here at L-Corp, underneath a woman like Ms. Luthor, well it is a one of a kind thing, you know.”  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Harry said. “I’m Harry, and this is Artemis Crock, Raquel Erwin, Whitney West, and Jesse Chambers Wells.”  
  
“I read one of your papers last year!” Jesse cheered. “The one about genetic alterations in insects and arachnids, and how they could be used to cure diseases, although the work has a long way to go.”  
  
Gwen chuckled at the woman’s statement.  
  
“Oh, you’re his daughter, aren’t you?” Gwen asked with a smile. “I’ve followed your work at Star Labs, you’ve really picked things up, become your own person, and I’ve read a lot of your work, Jesse. Far too much to know where to start about gushing about it here, because it’s amazing.”  
  
A clearing of Lena’s throat put their conversation back to where they were.  
  
“Yes, well I’m sure the two of you could admire each other at a later date,” Lena said. “And for the record, I would love to work with Star Labs more often. The relationship between our fathers was kind of frosty towards the end.”  
  
Jesse just grimaced, with Whitney putting a hand on her shoulder. Giving her father, was not really her father, but rather a sadistic speedster wearing her father’s face towards the end.  
  
“Sam and I will prep Paula for surgery,” Lena said. “Gwen, I’m pretty sure between you and Harry, you can give the others a tour.”  
  
“Oh, that would be something,” Whitney said.  
  
“Figured, you’d be excited about it,” Artemis said with a smile. “Um, do you mind, if I go with Mom...for a few minutes.”  
  
“Of course,” Lena said. “I wouldn’t dare stop you from doing that.”  
  
Artemis leaned in and kissed Harry goodbye before she separated from the rest of the group. Gwen put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.  
  
“Lena gushes about you,” Gwen said. “Can’t be more proud...and yes I know about your connection to her….it’s weird, I can only imagine what it would be like, but hey life’s strange like that. And also, Mary Jane, she’s told me a lot about you.”  
  
Oh, Harry could only imagine what Mary Jane shared, given the nature of their encounters.  
  
“Oh, you know MJ?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, we went to the same high school, was in a band together before ...well we both went our separate ways,” Gwen said. “We just reacquainted in the past couple of weeks.”  
  
“So, how about this tour?” Whitney asked.  
  
“For a speedster, you really do have a one track mind,” Raquel said.  
  
“The fast track, baby!” Whitney said. “Sorry, too much?”  
  
“Yeah, just a little,” Raquel said.  
  
“Oh, aren’t you excited?” Jesse asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’s cool, just some of the stuff L-Corp has done to try and redeem the Luthor name,” Raquel said.  
  
Gwen motioned for Harry, Raquel, Jesse, and Whitney to follow her and so the quartet did. Harry would be able to fill in the gaps, and he might know a bit more than Gwen did. And also knew some places where Raquel, Jesse, and Whitney could not go because they were extremely top secret.

* * *

  
“Lena Luthor’s new miracle cure for paralysis.”  
  
Maxwell Lord slapped down the latest Daily Planet with disgust in his voice. On the front, had a picture of Lena Luthor, who had announced it at the press conference. The first surgery regarding the repair of damaged nerve endings, through nano-technology had been today.  
  
“It goes without saying that this technology could be used for more than just helping people,’ Lord said. “It can enhance a normal human to go toe to toe with Kryptonians, Amazons, and Meta-Humans. I want the technology, and you’ve come to be highly accredited and highly recommended.”  
  
The man in the shadows nodded. No words, just answers.  
  
“I’ve managed to get enough information on L-Corp to find a small hole in the security system,” Lord said. “It won’t be there forever and we only have one shot to break it. I need Lena Luthor’s technology. And also, your secondary objective is to locate the scarab.”  
  
Another nod. The man in the shadows had been of few words, but he had been a high paid mercenary, and Lord would pay him well.  
  
“Half of your payment has been wired into your account,” Lord said. “You will acquire the other half, when I get the goos.”  
  
The man turned off, coming out of the open window, and moving his way through the sky, and off to L-Corp. Maxwell Lord just grinned wildly from ear to ear.

* * *

  
Raquel broke off from the rest of the group to get a snack, and Gwen finished the tour. Whitney, Jesse, and Harry had been talking to each other.  
  
“Why do I have a feeling that this is just a taster of what L-Corp has to offer?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Because, it is,” Harry said.  
  
“She wanted to work with me, and with Star Labs,” Jesse said.  
  
“She and Karen have been doing some great things, and we would be happy to have you on board,” Harry said. “And I hope that….”  
  
Harry had been cut off by someone, a dark-haired girl with blue streaks died into her hair and light green eyes, coming out of the elevator. She had been holding a binder of something in her hand and almost bumped into Harry hard when coming down the hallway. Harry reached out and caught her by the elbow.  
  
“Oh, my God, I’m so sorry!” she said. “I’ve just just got back from school, and I wanted my Mom’s help from something…..”  
  
The girl finally caught her breath and finally registered the fact Harry had been standing there.  
  
“You’re Ruby, Sam’s daughter?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Ruby said. “And you’re Harry...aren’t you….Mom and Lena told me so much about you….and Mom, I think she has the hots for you, and...well I can….”  
  
Ruby just stopped short, of babbling. Whitney just broke out into a smile, and Jesse tried to look like she was struggling not to break out into laughter. Finally, the two speedsters managed to stop out an exasperated look on Harry’s part.  
  
“Just, don’t tell her I said that, okay, because she’s...she’s kind of trying hard to deny her feelings, after my Dad...well he just disappeared one day without a trace,” Ruby said. “But, she’’s been great, great, although she isn’t around as much as I would like.”  
  
Ruby almost slapped her hand to the side of her face.  
  
“Fuck, this is the day she’s overseeing Ms. Crock’s surgery, isn’t it?” Ruby asked. “Oh, I’m such a...well….I guess I’m going to have to wait about asking for her help on this project….”  
  
Harry held up a hand. Ruby’s ability to talk a mile a moment put Jesse and Whitney to shame and they were speedsters. The two girls in question looked very amused.  
  
“We can help you, if you need it,” Harry said.  
  
“Yeah, we can,” Whitney said. “I mean Jesse and I are...well we’re pretty smart.”  
  
“I have five doctorates, but it’s no big deal, really,” Jesse nonchalantly said. “But, still, Harry’s right, I’m sure between the three of us, whatever you’re working on, we can figure it out...just go over to the conference room and we’ll sit down and work it out.”  
  
Ruby nodded and walked over. She could not believe she met Harry, the Harry, and his friends. Oh, Harry was so cute. None of the boys in her school ever would come close to matching him, not that there were many boys leftover. A couple of the girls had potential.  
  
“Starting them young, eh, Harry?” Whitney teased him.  
  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Harry said.  
  
Harry moved out of an ear shot and Jesse leaned over to Whitney.  
  
“I wouldn’t talking about that, given how you haven’t made your move yet,” Jesse said.  
  
“Just waiting for the right time, babe,” Whitney said.  
  
“My Mom had a saying,” Jesse said. “If you keep waiting for the right time, then all you’re chasing is more excuses.”  
  
Whitney just pondered that. Right then, Jesse moved off quickly to help Harry help Ruby. And Whitney followed by, stopping for a second.  
  
Something caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. Whitney tilted her head back, to try and determine the source of the disturbance. Nothing, nothing at all, and Whitney just cracked her neck back. Curious, and curiouser, there had been nothing out of the ordinary despite her feelings.  
  
Shrugging, Whitney moved off, not wanting to lag behind Jesse and Harry.

* * *

  
Artemis took a calming breath which sounded like a sigh. She really wished at times like this she knew to say. Her mother, had been in bed, being prepped for surgery.  
  
“If you want to say anything to her, now’s the time,” Sam gently told Artemis. “She’ll be out of it for a while after the surgery’s completed.”  
  
“Right,’ Artemis said.  
  
She stepped into the room and sighed. Her mother, lying in bed, looked up at Artemis, with a very tired, but at the same time, very pleased smile.  
  
“Artemis,” Paula said in a tired voice. “I’m glad you could be here.”  
  
“Yeah, well, I hope this goes well,” Artemis said.  
  
“Harry thinks it will and he has a pretty good head on his shoulders,” Paula said. “You’ve chosen well...better than I could have...the only good thing that has come out of my choices, is my daughters.”  
  
Artemis just smiled, although the use of daughters reminded Artemis of something. The fact that while Artemis was here, Jade had not been around that much over the past few months. In fact, Artemis could not remember even seeing Jade after New Year’s Eve, and those events.  
  
“You’re strong, Artemis, and you’ve done great things,” Paula said.  
  
“I get my strength from you,” Artemis said. “And this isn’t easy...seeing you cut down...but somehow, you’ve made the most of it. And I’m glad...I’m glad this could be done and Harry arranged it.”  
  
Paula just smiled and could sense what her daughter was thinking about. Artemis left her hand on the bed and Paula put a hand over her daughter’s hand.  
  
“Jade will be home when she needs to be,” Paula said.  
  
“She should be here right now,” Artemis said.  
  
She thought, maybe, everything turned around for the better. With the Sportsmaster in Blackgate and not looking to get out anytime soon for his many crimes.  
  
“She’ll be home when she needs to be,” Paula said. “Thank you for your concern.”  
  
“I love you, Mom,” Artemis murmured while giving her mother a hug.  
  
“I love you, my little archer.”  
  
Artemis slipped out. Gwen rejoined Lena and Sam. Lena walked over towards Paula. Two doctors, sworn to secrecy by a number of legally binding agreements appeared at the edge of the hallway. Lena crouched down to her.  
  
“Are you ready?” Lena asked.  
  
Paula nodded. The first doctor moved over to put Paula under. Sam and Lena would be standing by, along with Gwen, to make sure the procedure would go on as planned. However, they all had made every preparation. Paula made it clear she had nothing to lose, and the possibility of a second chance. She would take any opportunity imagined to get the second chance which most people would scratch and claw for.  
  
Best not to waste it.

* * *

  
Raquel finished getting her soda. She would go up, rejoin the others, check on Artemis perhaps. The surgery must have been starting by now, or at least Paula had been getting prepped for it.  
  
A flash of light from above caused Raquel to turn her head in the other direction. The superheroine known as Rocket paused and set down the half drunk soda on the ground. Someone was there, who was not supposed to be there.  
  
A blast of energy lifted Raquel off of the ground and slammed her down onto the ground. Raquel had been caught off guard from the first shot, but the second shot had been caught, absorbed, and fired back at her attacker. A glowing energy field erupted around the man, to protect him from Raquel sending the kinetic charged blast back at him.  
  
“What in the hell?” Raquel asked.  
  
The man, who resembled an overgrown beetle, aimed blasters at Rocket and fired. Rocket absorbed them through her abilities and fired back, to no effect. The Beetle, correcting course, directed his attacks to the wall behind her and blasted it. The snack machines exploded and also the cinder block walls. Raquel tucked and rolled.  
  
The Beetle walked his way the basement steps. Rocket rose up and thankfully, after she fiddled with it a little bit, she got the communication earpiece to work.  
  
“Guys, we’ve got a big problem,” Raquel said. “Someone’s broken in.”

* * *

  
The lights flickered in the conference room where Whitney, Jesse, Ruby, and Harry hung out. Harry heard Raquel’s voice through the slightly garbled headset.  
  
“Guys, we’ve got a big problem,” Raquel said. “Someone’s broken in.”  
  
“What’s the matter?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Someone’s breaking in,” Harry aid.  
  
“No, that’s...that’s...no one can break into L-Corp?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Someone did,” Jesse said.  
  
A loud explosion from downstairs rocked them. The explosion made a believer out of even the most hardened of skeptics. Because someone did in fact breach L-Corp and were making their way up the steps.  
  
“Let’s get you to a safe place, kid,” Whitney said.  
  
Whitney fumbled around for the entrance. Ruby sighed and pointed towards the wall.  
  
“Emergency switch, on the third panel to the right,” Ruby said. “There’s a secret elevator...which leads to safe room...just in case.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Mom told me in case something happened while I was here,” Ruby said. “Guess, she wasn’t being overprotective after all.”  
  
Whitney activated the switch and Jesse helped Ruby, guarding her when she was in the elevator. Whitney, now in Kid Flash mode, whipped down, followed by Harry who made a quick movement into Superman.  
  
Rocket laid on the ground, breathing heavily. Kid Flash rushed up only to get tripped up by an explosive mine which caused her to slide at full speed into an already damaged wall. Whitney pulled herself up, staggering a little bit, and almost collapsed.  
  
“He’s up above!” Rocket yelled after Superman helped her up.  
  
Her ankle, a bit twisted, made it hard to stand. Yet, determination flooded through her eyes as Rocket formed herself up.  
  
The Beetle appeared and for a second, Harry thought he might be one of the Reach Soldiers coming back for the scarab. However, a closer inspection of the armor proved that whoever made his armor, had made it of Earth origins.  
  
The Beetle released a sonic device which caused Superman to back off slightly. He released several miniature rockets, which released tear gas into the air. Thankfully Kid Flash’s arms twirling around caused the gas to be caught in a vacuum like motion and sucked down the hallway.  
  
“Not really the chatty type, is he?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“No, he’s not,” Superman said.  
  
Beetle melted through the wall and he was making his way closer upstairs. To where the surgery was happening. Whoever sent him, Harry deduced he must be after the Nano-Bots.  
  
“Go to the right and try and cut him off!” Superman yelled. “I’ll keep behind him occupied! Rocket, you might want to sit this one out.”  
  
“It’s just a sprain, I’ll be fine,” Rocket persisted.  
  
Harry wrapped her ankle the best she could. Rudimentary healing spells would allow Rocket to stand without any pain. Fighting might aggravate it still, but she had been determined to do so.  
  
Time to stop the Beetle. Harry had been very interested in where he got his tech and more importantly, who hired him. Although, perhaps it might be the same individual who had been behind the attempted heist by AIM. Still, they had to find him, so Paula would not be put at risk.  
**The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12(11/4/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set First Posted on November 4th, 2019.**   
**Chapter Twelve.**   
****

* * *

**  
**When Paula had been deep in surgery, the alarm had been blaring. Lena and Sam both looked up nervously, and Artemis, Artemis in particular had been a bit perplexed as well. Gwen rubbed her temple in frustration. It caused the hairs to stand on the back of her neck.  
  
“Oh, please tell me that’s not the alarm that I think it is,” Gwen said.  
  
“Someone must have breached the L-Corp security,” Lena said. “Go and check it out, please.”  
  
“Right,” Gwen responded. “Could be a false positive, I hope it’s a false positive.”  
  
Lena’s implied statement of go check it out, told Gwen what she needed to do. And one of the reasons why Lena hired her, as an extra measure of security. Of course, Gwen’s intelligence and qualifications got her on the radar, but she had other abilities which Lena had been interested. She had been paying Gwen for security as well as working as an intern at L-Corp.  
  
Artemis heard something click to life. Her communicator and Artemis promptly switched it on.  
  
“It’s not a false positive, is it?” Artemis asked.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “It’s someone called the Beetle. At first, I thought he would be here after...well, he’s after the nano-technology, they’re using on your mother’s surgery.”  
  
“Which is currently embedded in her spine,” Artemis said with a grimace. “Oh, please tell me he wouldn’t rip out! What do you want me to do?”  
  
“Whitney is coming round, Raquel and I are up behind him,” Harry explained. “Jesse’s got Sam’s daughter in a safe room...and you need to make sure that he’s…..”  
  
“He won’t get his hands on it,” Artemis said.  
  
“He’s a world class mercenary, who won’t stop at anything to get what he wants,” Harry said. “The only reason he hasn’t made a more obvious attempt to kill us, because that’s not what he’s being paid for.”  
  
Oh, that comforted Artemis, a whole lot. She moved over towards Lena who noticed her talking to Harry.  
  
“Harry, says it’s someone called the Beetle, and he’s heading up here,” Artemis said. “He’s not after...well Harry never said what he’s not after, but he is after the Nano-Technology.”  
  
“Do what you have to do, and Sam and I will look after your mother,” Lena said.  
  
Artemis swallowed and reached into her bag. She slipped into a utility closet and then changed into her gear, complete with her bow. The high tech bow would hopefully be able to counteract any weaponry the Beetle would have, although she felt unarmed compared to a mercenary.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, Artemis caught a glimpse of Spider-Girl of all people, crawling on the ceiling, and disappearing through a vent. Today, had just gotten that much weirder.  
  
No time to fret. Artemis had to stop Beetle. Her mother’s life depended on it.

* * *

  
Kid Flash zipped in front of the Beetle to try and cut him off.  
  
“Hold it there, Beetle Fett,” Kid Flash said before raising her fist. “YOU SHALL NOT PASS!”  
  
Okay, fine, she was mixing the pop culture references. Kid Flash, at the speed of light, rushed towards the Beetle. The attempt to vibrate through her suit caused Kid Flash to get a splitting headache and knock her down to the ground.  
  
“Vibranium, shit!” Kid Flash groaned.  
  
One of the two metals on Earth which even a speedster could not vibrate through. Beetle armed his cannon and started to freeze Kid Flash starting at the ankles and moving up her legs. Cold, one of her most unfortunate enemies, and Beetle was about ready to freeze her cold.  
  
An arrow shot into Beetle’s back and caused an explosion which only distracted him and barely dinged the man. Beetle turned around and Artemis fired three more hard light arrows in attempt to damage Beetle’s armor in any way whatsoever. The arrows reflected off of it and the Beetle flipped Artemis back. Artemis skidded to a stop.  
  
Beetle sent a blast of energy upwards and the ceiling almost came crashing down onto Whitney’s half frozen body. Until Superman blocked the ceiling debris and threw it back at the Beetle, who had smashed the ceiling back with a punch. Rocket jumped on Beetle’s back, only for Beetle to shrug her off and sent Rocket going down.  
  
Oh, and right on the bad ankle, and that smarted a lot. Rocket tried to pull herself up, only to collapse. At the last minute, she blocked Beetle’s latest energy pulse and slammed it back. Not even damaging the armor, although she did stagger him back.  
  
Harry freed Whitney from the ice and she leaned against him, breathing heavily.  
  
“Oh, Captain Cold has nothing on this guy,’ Whitney managed as she could barely stand.  
  
Beetle sent a sonic pulse at the quartet of heroes and sent them off. Whitney rolled over onto the ground, and once again leaned on Harry to get up.  
  
“You should know, he has Vibranium in that armor, along with whatever other technology he has,” Whitney said.  
  
“That makes things more complicated,” Rocket commented. “Yeah, I know, should have sat this one out.”  
  
Beetle blasted up and there was only one more floor before he reached the upstairs. Superman grabbed Artemis and Kid Flash underneath his arms with Rocket following in close pursuit. The Beetle could not be allowed to reach that final floor and reach Paula.  
  
Because, as Artemis had pointed out in the most uncomfortable way possible, The Beetle would not hesitate to rip Paula’s spine out, with the Nano-Bots inside of it. Especially if there was enough zeroes on the check.

* * *

  
Despite those annoying pests of teen sidekicks stalling him, alongside Superman, Beetle managed to make it to his goal. He would abduct Lena Luthor as well and force her to take him to the scarab.  
  
Another complication hit, when three lines of sticky webbing wrapped around Beetle and pulled him back. He sliced out of the webbing and got a vent covering to the face with the feet behind it.  
  
“So, which one are you?” Spider-Girl asked. “George? Paul? John? Ringo….it’s Ringo, isn’t it? It’s always Ringo!”  
  
Beetle turned his attention towards Spider-Girl and blasted a few beams of energy towards her. Spider-Girl dodged the attack and came up to the air.  
  
“Damn it, Ringo!”  
  
Superman dropped Artemis and Whitney down on the ground floor. Rocket followed just in time to see the battle between Spider-Girl and the Beetle hit it’s fever pitch.  
  
“Oh, Supes, it’s an honor, but...this guy just won’t get the hint!” Spider-Girl called out.  
  
Very interesting to see how Spider-Girl just happened to show up at L-Corp. Harry would have to think over that matter later. Beetle had been nailed to the wall with impact webbing, which he quickly got out of it.  
  
“I’ve got a plan, but we’re going to have to lure him to that lab,” Spider-Girl whispered pointing down to the hall.  
  
“Guys, we need to stop Beetle from going to Lab Sixteen!” Superman called to the team.  
  
“Dude, use your indoor voice,” Kid Flash murmured. “Wait, what’s in Lab Sixteen?”  
  
“The scarab, along with a more potent form of nano-bots than the one’s Lena’s using for surgery,” Superman said. “But, we can’t let him get them, no matter what.”  
  
“Should we really be saying this in front of the B-E-E-T-L-E!”  
  
Artemis and Rocket got the hint and Artemis fired an arrow which the Beetle deflected. Their fervent attempts to keep Beetle away from the lab only made him head to the lab soon.  
  
“Hopefully your plan works,” Superman said.  
  
“I’m certain it will,” Spider-Girl said. “Well ninety-seven percent anyway, there’s always that three percent margin of error...sciency thing….it’s what….just trust me, okay?”  
  
Superman raised an eyebrow and Spider-Girl thought now was a good time to keep her mouth shut.  
  
“Yes, I do.”  
  
Beetle made his way to the lab and ransacked the place, looking for any kind of control switch which would reveal the Nanobots or the Scarab. A slamming of a fist down onto the wall caused Beetle to turn around, right as a containment unit opened up and blasted him with nano-bots which disabled his armor.  
  
“Well, he wanted nano-bots,” Spider-Girl said. “Funny thing about Lena’s creation, they can be used for surgery, and they can also be used for dismantling weapons. Bet you my webs that’s one of the reasons why I’m sure this clown was sent after them.”  
  
Beetle’s weapons systems shut down and the pod electrified him, putting him down to his knees. He would wake up, without his armor, in a holding cell.  
  
“Good job Spider….Girl?”  
  
Harry noticed Spider-Girl disappeared into the night, leaving Artemis, Whitney, and Raquel all surprised as well.  
  
“She could give Batman lessons,” Raquel said.  
  
“No kidding,” Artemis said. “Where did she go? Who is she anyway?”  
  
As for where she went, Harry could not really say. As to who Spider-Girl was, well Harry had a pretty good idea who she was.  
  
Safely out of view, Spider-Girl pulled off her mask, revealing the smiling face of Gwen Stacy. The modulator added to her mask hopefully disguised her voice, although she had a feeling Harry suspected something.  
  
“Lena?” Gwen asked.  
  
“Yes?” Lena asked.  
  
“Beetle’s been contained, Lab Sixteen,” Gwen said.  
  
“Good, we’ll find a way to get something out of him before he’s shipped to ARGUS,” Lena said. “You did it!”  
  
“It was a team effort,” Gwen said. “And to think, I always thought working alone would be the way to go.”

* * *

  
Today had been a very long day for Artemis and she hoped for some good news. Lena shook Artemis’s hand and smiled at her.  
  
“So good news,” Artemis said.  
  
“The surgery was a success,” Lena said. “We’re still have to monitor your mother for the next few months for any adverse side effects and there’s rehabilitation, but we took one large step towards a better future for her mother. She’ll be out of it for a while, but when she recovers, you could go and see her.”  
  
“Thank you, for everything,” Artemis said.  
  
“Your mother deserves a second chance,” Lena said. “And anything to help a friend of Harry.”  
  
Artemis could not help, but be a bit too emotional. She threw her arms around Lena with a hug, practically jubilant at the news of today.  
  
Downstairs, Harry waited for Lena to join him. They would walk down together where the Beetle had been moved to another lab. The ARGUS agents would be here within the hour to pick up Beetle and bring him up.  
  
“Queen Shuri will be very interested in learning how you got your hands on the Vibranium you used for your suit,” Lena said. “And I’m interested in a couple of things as well. Namely, who are you working for?”  
  
Beetle stared down Lena and said absolutely nothing. He almost demanded Lena do his worse. Because, the her worse would not be anywhere near some of the torture Beetle has experienced during his life during basic training.  
  
“I told you he wasn’t much of a talker,” Harry said.  
  
“Your suit has records of your transactions,” Lena said. “Once I trace back to what Swiss bank account you’ve gotten the payment from, I’ll know who is pulling your strings.”  
  
“That freeze gun was recently added,” Harry cut in out of the blue. “Along with that sonic weapon, and the modulator, which increases the vibrations...it’s about ready to come off.”  
  
Artemis’s arrows must have done some damage on one of the weaker parts. Harry vibrated his hand through the case and pulled out the modulator part of the weapon. He frowned and flipped it over into his hand, studying it from back to front.  
  
“Maxwell Lord makes these,” Harry said. “But, mostly for the Military.”  
  
“And not just our military.”  
  
An attractive brunette woman stepped into the room, with a small group of government agents.  
  
“Director Lyla Michaels, ARGUS,” she told Harry as she shook his hand and gave him the same looking over all women did. “And no need for an introduction, I know you are, and your work is appreciated...but there’s a problem regarding holding the Beetle.”  
  
“Problem?” Lena asked. “If ARGUS doesn’t have the capabilities, I can design a cell….”  
  
“No, it’s not that,” Lyla said. “It isn’t a problem of capabilities, it’s a problem of jurisdiction. The Beetle is a Latverian National, and thus...it’s a very sticky political situation with the United States and our leader. And the President doesn’t want any trouble.”  
  
“Yes, I’ve followed the news,” Lena said. “You want to avoid trouble with Victor Von Doom, although your truce is just tenuous at best.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Lyla said. “The President had a very intense discussion with Doom, and well Doom was not happy with the Beetle’s attack, but he has ordered the Beetle to be brought to the Latverian embassy.”  
  
Beetle’s eyes showed the first emotion beyond stoic indifference. Fear. Fear of what Doom would do to him.  
  
Harry heard the Beetle’s heart beat, which had been very faint earlier, speed up. He heard stories about Doctor Doom, and in fact, his country shared a border with Perita’s, and boy, had there been conflicts with that border which would put the troubles between Quarac and Biayla to shame.  
  
“Oh, that scares you, doesn’t it?” Lena asked.  
  
“We’re supposed to take him straight away,” Lyla said.  
  
Beetle had been taken out of a holding cell and lead off by Lyla and her agents. Harry, holding the one piece of his technology which could definitely be traced back to Maxwell Lord.  
  
Perhaps, it was time the two of them met face to face.

* * *

  
Maxwell Lord played a game of chess against one of the most advanced computer systems in the world. It had taxed his brain, but once Lord learned of it’s patterns, it had been downright dull.  
  
A hovering of a figure next to the window made things a little bit interesting. Maxwell Lord rose up and saw Superman hovering over the outside.  
  
“You missing something?” Superman asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m missing a lot these days,” Lord said. “In fact, I have the police report right here which indicates that AIM raided several of my production factories. They are scavengers after all.”  
  
“The Beetle came here tonight, and for the second time in many weeks, someone was after technology created by Lena Luthor,” Superman said. “Your problems with Lionel and Lex are well documented.”  
  
“Yes, but Lena is not Lionel, and she’s certainly not Lex,” Maxwell said. “And you should be looking into AIM, and the potential of them sending this Beetle after L-Corp. I’m a victim of them.”  
  
“I don’t believe you,” Superman said.  
  
“Well, the police believe me, and you might fly around playing the hero, but you’re not the police,” Lord said. “Vigilantes, they always have an inflated sense of their own morality. They think they know about them. Especially you...but you are not without your qualities. And you might be the key to help change the world.”  
  
Lord poured himself a drink and did the same to Superman. Superman declined and Lord just shrugged and took both drinks for himself.  
  
“In almost a year, no male has been born, thanks to Aresia’s attack,” Lord said. “And the death rate of men climbs with each passing day, week, month, and throughout the last year. Every day, more men succumb to illness and I’ve projected in the next ten years, the male population will be depleted. The cure just slowed the deaths, but did not stop them. And what if women are killed as well, should the disease evolve? Or someone, in a misguided attempt to balance the scales creates an equivalent to the virus that targets men, but against women. The human population would be wiped out in twenty-five years, if that. Earth a barren wasteland in an entire generation.”  
  
Superman remained silent. A prickling in his mind and Superman forced Lord out of his mind. Lord slid back on his chair, nose bleeding and a small amount of drool dribbling out of the side of his mouth. He recovered very quickly.  
  
“I’ll be keeping a close eye on you,” Superman said. “And the next time you try and enter my mind, you won’t be leaving with your sanity in tact.”  
  
If Harry didn’t shatter Lord’s mind, Megan, who had always been lurking close by in Harry’s head, would most certainly shatter his mind like she did Psimon’s and Doctor Destiny’s. But, having a telepath for a mate gave Harry a stronger control of his own mind.  
  
Maxwell Lord grabbed a towel and pinched his nose. The blood would stop flowing eventually. He assumed.  
  
“What are you?” Lord murmured.  
  
Several towels and tissues laid upon his desk soaked with blood before Lord managed to stave off the bleeding.

* * *

  
“Oh, Jesse helped me, and I think I’m going to smash the report,” Ruby said. “Not as hard as you want to smash Harry but….”  
  
“Ruby,” Sam said sternly. “I don’t want to….smash Harry.”  
  
“Right, you want him to take you out to a nice dinner, take you back, and seduce you before fu….funning your brains out,” Ruby said, averting the obvious words at her mother’s glare. “Seriously, he’s hot...maybe in a few years….”  
  
Gwen just smirked and Artemis joined her, along with Harry and Jesse.  
  
“So, you were supposed to go down stairs to check out the Beetle?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Yeah, about that, I got trapped in the elevator,” Gwen said. “Bad times….so what happened?”  
  
“Well, Spider-Girl showed up and kicked some serious ass against the Beetle,” Raquel said. “You should have been there, it was amazing.”  
  
“Spectacular as well,” Artemis said.  
  
“Damn, and I just had to miss it,” Gwen said.  
  
“Yes, quite...amazing how she couldn’t stick around long enough for you to meet,” Harry said with a smile towards Gwen.  
  
Lena came up the steps and Harry met her practically halfway up the steps.  
  
“Beetle’s on his way to Latveria now, under Doom’s...tender care,” Lena said.  
  
Perhaps it was just Harry, but he would not want to be under the tender care of someone with the last name of Von Doom.  
  
“Lord’s slippery,” Harry said. “He must have hired AIM to rob his own warehouses, to give himself an alibi. And they must have gotten their hands on the Vibranium somehow.”  
  
“I’ve been in contact with Shuri, she sends her best,” Lena said. “One of the mines had been attacked two weeks ago, by a man named Ulysses Klaw. And Klaw has been in contact with Maxwell Lord.”  
  
Well, this wraps up pretty much everything, although trying to implicate any of these people, especially Lord, was going to be about as hard as anything. Although, if Lord ever tried what he tried with Harry, or anyone else close to him, then he would be joining John Dee in the low-brain activity ward of Arkham Asylum.  
  
“Oh, and we upgraded the security, fixing that one tiny hole, and a couple more which could be a problem,” Lena said. “I’ll go up and check on Paula.”  
  
“Okay, let me know if you need anything.”  
  
After Lena moved up to check on Paula’s progress, Whitney grabbed Harry’s hand and sped him to the nearest bedroom. It happened so fast Harry’s head spun. One minute he had been in the hallway, and the next minute, Whitney practically threw herself at Harry and shoved her tongue down his throat.  
  
The kiss lasted a long time before Whitney broke.  
  
“Guess the time is right now, isn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, if you keep waiting for the time to be right, then all you’re chasing is excuses,” Whitney remarked. “And life’s too short for second guessing.”  
  
Harry grabbed the beautiful redhead speedster around her waist and kissed her in a way which sent tingles through Whitney’s spine.. This feeling had been better than the speed force tingling through her veins. It was a very long time coming, and perhaps Whitney should have taken the jump on her birthday like Helena did.  
  
Whitney West finally decided to stop running from her feelings.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13(11/4/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Smut Chapter Posted on November 4th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**   
** **Chapter Thirteen**   
****

* * *

**  
**Months upon months of sexual frustration finally hit a fever pitch. Whitney leaned into the kiss with Harry attacking her lips madly. She wasted little time opening her mouth so Harry could push his tongue past her lips and explore the inside of her mouth. Whitney leaned back for Harry to get more access. To squeeze her ass, rub her thighs, and just make Whitney hot all over.  
  
Harry pulled away from the kiss with a smile and leaned back in to travel all the way down the side of Whitney’s face with his very able lips. Whitney’s trembling hand groped around to touch Harry. She wanted to lay into him, but letting Harry lead this dance was good.  
  
“Take your time.”  
  
Oh, Whitney wanted to savor this moment. And yet at, and the same time, she had been very afraid something could be messed up. She reached between Harry’s legs and rubbed his bulge. The friction caused Harry’s hips to move forward right into her probing hand.  
  
Eventually, Whitney vibrated through his pants, careful not to burn him. The hot redhead yanked out Harry’s cock into her hand and wrapped it all the way around the base.  
  
“Mmm, I like your cock,” Whitney said.  
  
Harry made quick work of Whitney’s clothes while she pumped his erect manhood. She had been stripped completely naked and had quite the body. Nice, firm creamy breasts which was more than a handful, a flat toned stomach, curvy hips which showed a nice thick rear, and long legs. Finally, a pussy completely bare of any hair, thanks in part to Whitney’s running burning any hair that was not off of the top for head off.  
  
Harry put his hand on Whitney’s pussy and rubbed it. He got the desired reaction. Moans, very loud moans the faster Harry put his fingers into her.  
  
“Just getting warmed up,” Harry said. “I bet you taste good.”  
  
Whitney’s gaze, simmering with desire, fell upon Harry when he popped three fingers deep into his mouth. Harry leaned in and sucked the juices from his fingers, eyes locked completely on Whitney. He casually toyed with her body, rubbing her nipples and stomach.  
  
The feelings of lust building through Whitney grew more intense. Her thighs spread and Harry leaned in to get on top of her. To kiss her body. Whitney’s hips slowly vibrated in anticipation. Harry grabbed ahold of her and slowed Whitney down. More warm kisses down the front of her body. Between her breasts, down her front, to her belly button, and finally in the area between Whitney’s thighs.  
  
“God,” Whitney moaned.  
  
Oh, Harry appreciated the compliment. He lived to please.  
  
The first push of Harry’s tongue between her wet lips sent a pleasurable jolt. The swirls were very slow at first and picked up in intensity. Whitney dug her nails against the back of Harry’s head and moaned. Harry’s tongue hit all of the hot spots within Whitney and made her hips jump up.  
  
Harry dove down deeper into Whitney, getting her nice and wet. Despite the throbbing going through his cock and the need, to bury himself deep into Whitney, Harry held back with the desires. Eating this gorgeous speedster out and making her moan underneath him had been more than enough for Harry.  
  
Leaning back in, Harry extracted his tongue from her pussy and climbed back a slight amount. Brushing a lock of red hair way, Harry kissed her on the lips. Whitney returned it, eager to taste Harry’s warm lips with her pussy juices all over them.  
  
They came up and Whitney allowed the moment to be basked in. She did have one thing to say.  
  
“Wow.”  
  
“Indeed,” Harry said. “So, tell me, how long have you wanted to get in my lap and ride my cock?”  
  
Whitney pulled herself up to a standing position, almost breathing so loudly it hurt. Her fingers, wrapping around Harry, slid all the way down onto the base and stroked his manhood. It lifted up, pushing between Whitney’s fingers. She allowed herself to be amazed with the thickness and the girth of Harry’s large member, sliding deep inside of her hand. Ready, willing, and able to pumped and groped.  
  
“I want it so badly,” Whitney purred in his ear. “I want it real badly!”  
  
“Well, who I am to delay the fun?”  
  
Harry grinned and dragged Whitney on top of his body. Her warm pussy, rubbing up against his cock, proved to be a nice home for his thick member. Harry dragged her up against his manhood and slid her pretty much on top of him. The first few inches dug into Whitney’s warm folds and caused her.  
  
“More!”  
  
No resistance thanks to Whitney’s running. But, this did not mean the big, meaty cock did not stuff her full. Harry grabbed onto Whitney’s hips and edged her closer towards her. Whitney would want to bounce up and down onto him. The orgasm which flew her through her body hit the fever pitch.  
  
“Relax,” Harry told her.  
  
“Yeah, thanks….it’s a marathon, not a sprint.”  
  
Whitney crashed hips down onto Harry and lips against his. The Fastest Girl Alive received that one moment, the one moment of thrill, the one more of pleasure. The one moment where Harry filled her up all of the way. The inside of her body felt incomplete now, with Harry sliding into her only allowing for the missing puzzle piece.  
  
  
The final member of the original team Harry had not had a chance to bed up until now, one of his savors from Cadmus, now bounced up and down on his cock. Whitney looked like a practically sexy blur. Hot as hell, and ready to go. Harry put his hands against her hips and rocked her deep against his manhood.  
  
Whitney slid her fingers against Harry and let out a passionate moan. She had been losing it for him, and would continue to lose it for him. The weight of her warm pussy, sliding all the way against him, sent a tremor through her loins. Crashing down through her body, Whitney clamped down onto Harry with the rush going through her.  
  
“Cum for me, Whitney,” Harry breathed. “Let it all out. Feel what you’ve always wanted and just let it happen.”  
  
Oh, yes, Whitney dreamed about this for quite some time.. She drew out the orgasm to the point where her entire body just let loose. Just flooded Harry’s cock from the base all the way to the tip with her gushing womanhood. It took several minutes before Whitney could cool down.  
  
She clung on to Harry for dear life. Harry backed her into the headboard of the bed, grabbed the hips of the redhead, and stuffed her pussy repeatedly with more thrusts than before. Harry picked up a steadier pace and grabbed onto her nipple, tugging on it back and forth when he shoved inside of her body.  
  
“OOOH, HARRY!” Whitney cried out.  
  
The horny speedster craved Harry’s touch and more importantly, his big thick cock just shoving into the depths of her body. There was nothing Whitney wanted more in her life than Harry to hold her in his strong arms. To fuck Whitney nice and tight as he held her in said arms. Whitney grabbed on tighter and tighter when Harry made all of her dreams come true.  
  
Whitney’s burning desire sent Harry deeper inside of her. The shockwave of pleasure hit Harry at a certain point. He slapped his balls down onto Whitney. Each rise and each fall slapped his meaty, thick, testicles into her thighs and made Whitney rise up faster and faster.  
  
The speedster gushed like a fountain and allowed Harry deeper into her. The weight of his balls, extensively rubbing up against her, make Whitney just moan in deep rooted pleasure. Harry picked up the pace and stuffed her warm cunt with his cock upon multiple thrusts.  
  
“We’re so close,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney stared Harry right in the eye and tightened her legs around him. The pleasure dancing through her body only increased the faster Harry pounded her tight pussy. The snug walls clamped and released Harry until they both reached the finish line.  
  
Harry held on to Whitney to stop her vibrating through the bed upon the mother of all orgasms. Harry sped up and slammed, driving blast after blast of cum deep into Whitney’s waiting womb. Her stomach swelled from the sheer impact of Harry launching his seed deep inside of her body.  
  
Pulling away, Harry allowed Whitney to just collapse with an intense feeling, with a smile. Briefly, then she turned over onto the bed, and presented her ass and pussy to Harry. Her lips, oozing with the evidence of his orgasm, flashed in a very very enticing way. Harry ran a hand down Whitney’s bare pussy and sent another jolt of electricity through her body.  
  
After receiving a hot gaze which plainly said, “do me”, Harry did just that. He buried into Whitney, recharged completely as she was, pumping her hips upon each thrust.  
  
Oh, Whitney could see it now. It was a marathon and she wondered how much pizza she would have to eat when Harry was done with her.

* * *

  
Harry bent Whitney over after an intense session of sex and casually pumped her pussy. His fingers drove all the way into her and slid out, dancing all over Whitney’s slit.  
  
Instantly, Artemis walked in to the room and smile. The fit archer already stripped to a nice lacy green bra and a thong. Walking over, Harry pulled his left hand away from Whitney and replaced it with the fingers of her right hand. Artemis clutched Harry’s fingers and nursed the juices off of them.  
  
With a dirty gaze, Artemis finished licking Harry’s fingers dry. And without any words, just giving Harry’s cock and balls an accommodating squeeze, she slid Harry deep between her prime cock sucking lips. Artemis had not been subtle about her enjoyment.  
  
Which, despite being in the process of a hell of an orgasm, Whitney noticed. Noticed her team mate with her lips wrapped around Harry’s cock.  
  
“Oooh, damn, girl, how can you get it all down your throat!” Whitney maoned.  
  
Artemis released Harry’s cock, still giving him a very measured handjob to keep the pleasure going.  
  
“Practice,” Artemis said.  
  
Another lick made Harry twitch.  
  
“Dedication.”  
  
“No complaints here,” Harry said.  
  
Artemis smiled and made out with Harry’s twitching head.  
  
Her lips also being perfect for wrapping around and sucking cock, a good control of her throat muscles either, and just a burning desire to taste as much of Harry’s cock as possible happened. Artemis helped and Harry placed his hands on the back of her head.  
  
“Let Whitney take a crack at it,” Harry said. “She never got a chance to taste my cock yet.”  
  
“Seriously?” Artemis asked. “Well, have it it.”  
  
Whitney crawled over and with a tentative grope of Harry’s package, tested the waters. She gave him a lick and tasted her own juices off of it. Blind with desire, and hungry, very hungry for him, Whitney slid her lips around Harry’s manhood and pushed all the way down to his length, until it had properly slid down into her mouth and all the way down her throat. Whitney’s loud hum popped Harry’s length all the way down her throat.  
  
Artemis crawled down and grabbed Whitney’s hips and spread her thighs. A river of cum flowing out of her caused Artemis to break out into a smile. She pushed her tongue down into Whitney’s wet pussy and ate her, very aggressively.  
  
Whitney just moaned, the faster she rocked her mouth up and down on Harry’s manhood. The pleasure had been doubled, now Whitney had been sucking on Harry, nice and hard. Harry put her face completely up and sunk all the way into her very snug throat.  
  
“Suck it, hard, baby” Harry groaned with each push.  
  
Whitney’s eyes, simmering with desire, drove down and hummed even more loudly upon Harry. The loud, intense sounds of her lips popping around his cock echoed throughout the room. Whitney massaged his balls and tried to get the taste into her mouth.  
  
It would not be too long now before Harry, spurting like a hose, fired load after load deep into Whitney’s throat. Harry hung on for the ride and smashed his cock all the way down Whitney’s throat. Whitney pumped his balls and thought she was done. She could not be even more wrong, if she tried. Some of the cum fired all over her face, coating it all over.  
  
With a soft smile, Artemis pulled away from Whitney and noticed the cum dribbling down her face.  
  
“Always such a messy eater,” Artemis teased her.  
  
Artemis scooped Harry’s discharge off of Whitney’s face. She licked it and then leaned in. The two teammates exchanged a very hot kiss with each other. Their eyes locked onto Harry when sharing the cum.  
  
Harry swooped in and finger-banged both the archer and the speedster at the same time. Artemis and Whitney moaned loudly, the faster Harry pushed into both of their snug little pussies. The faster Harry worked his ministrations in, the more these gorgeous women moaned.  
  
A now naked Artemis turned around. She laid back, spreading her legs for Harry and beckoned for him.  
  
“That big cock’s nice and ready,” Artemis said. “Fuck me, fuck me like you mean it.”  
  
Harry grabbed Artemis’s legs and slid into the lovely archer.  
  
“I always mean it.”  
  
Oh, Artemis knew that very well. Harry filled her up so nice, enjoying her body being stuffed.  
  
Whitney put her hand between her legs and rubbed it. It was so very hot, feeling her pussy up when Harry stuffed Artemis so deep with his big cock. Oh, the fingers just dancing all over her body increased the very obvious lust Artemis had felt the deeper Harry drove into her.  
  
Harry cupped Artemis’s tits and treated them for the fine things they were. Artemis pushed up completely and met Harry’s thrusting manhood. He picked up the pace, and pumped into her, several times per minute. Artemis locked her legs around Harry and let a very intense moan to just explode through her. Every time Harry slammed into Artemis, he could feel more and more pleasure while she tightened up around him.  
  
Nice, tight, and snug, Artemis’s beautiful pussy cranked down onto Harry. Harry leaned into her, driving deep into her and fucking Artemis nice and tight with more thrusts than ever before. He got her going and spurting all over the bed.  
  
The minute Harry pulled out of Artemis, Whitney launched herself onto Harry. The two fucked super fast in the seconds which Artemis recovered from her orgasm.  
  
One second, Whitney had been sitting up from Artemis’s perspective. The next second, she had been laying down beside Artemis, panting, and dripping wet, with a huge smile on her face. And fingers diving into her own wet pussy.  
  
And speaking of having something driven into her wet pussy, Harry did it to Artemis.  
  
Artemis’s muscles formed a very tight seal around him. Her inner muscles threatened to squeeze the life out of Harry, with the right movement. Harry leaned in and grabbed Artemis’s nipple to twist it a little bit. He sucked on Artemis’s nipple extremely hard and made her cry out.  
  
“That looks like fun.”  
  
Harry shifted so Whitney could sit on Artemis’s face while sucking her nipples. Artemis’s mouth opened and got a whiff of Whitney’s tasty pussy. She could do nothing more than go in and drink the heaveningly nectar from Whitney’s gushing warm body.  
  
Leaning in hard, Harry pushed forward into Artemis. The half-Kryptonian worked the speedster to an orgasm. And Whitney’s face had been screwed up in one as well as she rode Artemis’s warm tongue. Artemis breathed in and out, moaning underneath Whitney’s pussy. And Harry decided to add to the flavor, stimulating their clits with charges of magic.  
  
“Oooh, fuck!” Whitney yelled.  
  
After an orgasm Artemis earned, Harry gave her some time to cool around. Harry spun Whitney around and buried his cock deep into her from behind. His strong arms, tightening around Whitney, slid himself into her. Harry rode her faster, harder, with more speed while slamming into Whitney with multiple long and hard thrusts. Each of them getting into her body and just lightning her up.  
  
“How do you like that?” Harry asked.  
  
Whitney could not respond. Her fingernails scrapped against the bed from a desperate attempt to pull herself up completely. Harry had been with her, every step of the way, sliding into her body over and over again, riding her so far and so fast.  
  
“Fuck!”  
  
She cried out in pleasure when Harry pounded her tight body one more time. The sorcerer, leaning into the thrusts, buried into her so hard and so fast. Whitney clamped down onto Harry and released him, juices going all the way down his thrusting cock.  
  
Harry lifted up both Artemis and Whitney and balanced them on either side of him. He put his manhood at Artemis’s entrance and slid into her. After a few pumps, Harry switched to Whitney. His roaming hands caressed the chest and pussy of the girl he was not servicing at the moment.  
  
Artemis closed her eyes and enjoyed what Harry was doing with her and to her. His fingers, just brushing up and toying with her nipples made the horny archer about ready to explode. She craved his touch and Harry entering her even more. Even having to split his time.  
  
Whitney could see what Harry was doing. He took her mind through a journey of pleasure and orgasms firing off even faster than Whitney could register them in her mind. Harry’s hand, roaming all over her body, pulled Whitney forward onto him and made her moan out with increase volume. Oh, yes, things were feeling really good for Whitney and she was about ready to lose it, lose it big time.  
  
The explosion all over Whitney sent floods of juices just all the way down Harry’s mighty cock. He slid inside of her body, rocking her all over and just making Whitney cry out in even more pleasure. Harry picked up the pace, rocking her tight body until she was squirting all over the place.  
  
Harry teased Artemis’s abs with his cock head. He loved rubbing his cock against her toned stomach and judging by the moans, Artemis loved it just as much as well.  
  
Today had been a good day for Artemis. First her mother’s surgery went successful, and now, Harry slid his cock deep into her body and pumped inside of her. Rocking Artemis with multiple thrusts which stretched the fit and horny archer out the faster Harry plowed her. She grabbed Harry and pulled him in as close as possible.  
  
“I’m going to explode all over you,” Artemis warned him. “And it’s going to be all your fault.”  
  
Harry just smiled and allowed Artemis to explode. He squeezed her hips and allowed the juices to flow out of her. Harry picked up the pace and slammed inside of her tight body, spurting all over.  
  
Finally, the end came, with Harry switching from one lovely team member to the other. Artemis and Whitney made out while Harry took turns fucking the both of them and caressing their fine, fine bodies. The build up inside of both of them was very intense. Harry picked up a steadier pace, and his balls tightened before firing a heavy load inside of Artemis’s pussy.  
  
He filled up Artemis to the brim. Whitney slid over once Artemis collapsed, to pump the last few ropes out of Harry. Harry slid all over her and rammed her down, with nice and tight strokes. Whitney’s breasts, swelling up from added energy, pushed into Harry’s mouth and Harry sucked on them.  
  
Artemis grabbed the base of Harry’s cock and pounded inside of her tight body. Helping Harry fuck her team mate through the last few strokes.  
  
“Well, I exploded just as much.”  
  
Harry pinned both of them to the bed and lazily fingered their pussies while sucking on their nipples. After pulling away, Artemis and Whitney laid on either side of Harry’s chest and worshipped his body.  
  
“I could go for a pizza right now,” Whitney said.  
  
“Pizza’s fine, but what I really want in my mouth is a nice juicy sausage,” Artemis said with a saucy wink and the sexy heroine ran her fingers down Harry’s chest and abs.  
  
Artemis’s insatiable sexual appetite would not be denied. She crawled down and took Harry’s length between her lips to suck on it hard. Whitney joined her in pleasuring Harry’s balls, and the two would get another few rounds until they had been burned out.  
  
Artemis and Whitney had their teamwork down to a science in every aspect.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(14, 15, and 16) on November 11th, 2019. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney)(NEW)**


	14. Chapter 14(11/11/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Posted Here with Harry, Whitney, and Helena: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/11/yjr-volume-2-chapter-14-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 11th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**   
** **Chapter Fourteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry finished up with Artemis and Whitney. He stepped into the elevator, only for Lena to step in beside of him. Without a word, she took off Harry’s pants, dropped to her knees, and started to give him a blowjob.  
  
Lena looked up at Harry, with innocent, beautiful eyes, while deep throating his cock. Her green eyes met his while sucking on Harry. Harry put his hands all the way against the back of Lena’s head as she seemed to make it her personal mission to make Harry explode in her mouth.  
  
“You’re so naughty, Mom,” Harry said.  
  
Lena just grinned and sucked her son’s dick, slurping onto it hard. It pushed down her throat, the oral cavity swelling. Lena milked Harry’s balls. Happy if she failed, even happier if she succeed. All Lena wanted to do was taste Harry’s cock all the way up to the elevator.  
  
The elevator opened and Lena cupped Harry’s cock while leading him into the nearest room. She removed Harry’s shirt, as she did his pants and leaned forward.  
  
“Anyone else up here?” Harry asked.  
  
Lena wrapped her hand around Harry’s throbbing length and tugged on in. After dropping Harry’s hand on her chest, Lena leaned in and he squeezed her tits while opening up her blouse.  
  
“Samantha and Gwendolyn are in the lab across the hallway,” Lena said. “But, I’m sure they won’t mind the noise.”  
  
Lena pulled off her panties and hiked up her skirt. She leaned on the desk and Harry returned the favor from earlier. Leaning in deep, Harry ran his tongue and tasted Lena’s sweet pussy. The taste of honey trickling down Lena’s pussy just enticed Harry to dive deeper into her.  
  
A deep breath came from the beautiful businesswoman. Having the tongue of the perfect man, who just happened to be her own son, pleasuring Lena made the younger Luthor sibling just breath in and out. Lena cupped her breasts and squeezed them extremely hard.  
  
Harry leaned in to taste his mother’s intoxicating taste. Sucking the juices down, allowed Harry to enjoy Lena all over. Every shift inside of her allowed Harry to lean in and tongue her pussy in the best way possible. Lena clutched onto the back of Harry’s head and moaned and creamed all over Harry’s face.  
  
With a smile, Harry undid Lena’s blouse the rest of the way and pulled her bra off. Leaning in, Harry sucked on Lena’s breasts.  
  
“Oh, keep doing that, you gorgeous motherfucker,’” Lena purred in Harry’s ear.  
  
The sorcerer’s length, dragging against Lena’s thigh, lit her up. Lena wanted nothing more than to have the meaty cock just drive inside of her body, slamming inside of her and just burying inside of her. Lena wrapped her legs around Harry and pushed him closer towards her.  
  
Harry’s exposed cock rubbed against Lena’s moist slit. Lena put her legs around Harry’s hips and guided him ever so closer to the intrusion.  
  
“Oh, I want you so bad.”  
  
“Take me,” Lena said. “You ate me up, got my pussy nice and wet. It’s just drooling for your cock, my beautiful boy. Can’t you feel it?”  
  
Harry did feel it. Harry pushed his manhood down between the moist and greedy lips of this extremely beautiful woman. Lena put her hands on the small of Harry’s back and guided his thick tool all the way inside of her body. Grabbing onto him tightly, Lena moaned and rocked her hips back and forth until Harry was all the way into her.  
  
“Yes, grab my hips and fuck me tight!” Lena screamed in her son’s ear. “Oh, you’re the only man who could ever do this that I wouldn’t shove out a window.”  
  
Knowing Lena was a Luthor, she might be half kidding. Although to be honest, Harry just had to push forward and enjoy his mother’s tight box, wrapping around him. Lena wrapped her lovely legs around Harry and pushed him closer into her as Harry fucked her into the desk.  
  
She made such a racket, it seemed highly unlikely Sam and Gwen would not hear their boss getting pounded severely by Harry. But, yet, Harry just kept with it and kept riding Lena. Her snug walls wrapped a little bit tighter around Harry and put the squeeze on him.  
  
“You magnificent man, fuck me hard!” Lena cried out, moaning even harder as Harry pumped her pussy.  
  
Harry pressed all the way into Lena and drove his cock into her lovely body. The tightness of Lena’s silky walls collapsed down onto Harry and squeezed down onto him. She milked Harry’s large prick when it pushed into her body.  
  
Yanking Lena up off of the desk, Harry had been in perfect position to suck his mother’s beautiful milky tits. Harry buried his face between Lena’s chest and sucked on it.  
  
“Making up for lost time, darling?” Lena teased him. “Maybe you know some charms that….mmmm!”  
  
Harry did know some spells and made Lena’s breasts swell up a little bit more. He nursed the milk-swollen breasts and sucked them extremely hard. Lena dragged her nails down Harry’s head and moaned, rocking a little bit deeper into her.  
  
“Yes, take all of your mother’s milk!” Lena breathed. “Suck my nipples until they won’t give you anything else...and don’t stop...oh for your sake, my sake, don’t stop!”  
  
Lena’s backside pushed into Harry’s hands. Opening up her cheeks, Harry tested the water by fingering Lena’s anal passage. She enjoyed it, and got a second finger inside of her trouble while Harry sucked her lactating breasts.  
  
After fucking her pussy, Harry switched holes, and worked his thick cock head against Lena’s ass.  
  
“Have you ever been fucked in the ass?” Harry asked.  
  
“Not by another man,” Lena said.  
  
Oh, Harry would ask for details on that one, but what he really wanted was to spread Lena’s cheeks and bury himself deep into his mother’s ass. Lena did not even bother to mask her screams, instead they carried down the hallway and potentially to the lab across the way.  
  
There could be no way in hell Sam and Gwen did not hear what Harry and Lena were doing. Not that Harry cared. In fact, if either or both wanted to pop in and see what the hell was happening, Harry would be happy to show them in detail.  
  
“You’re going to risk them hearing you and wondering….”  
  
“They both know about us,” Lena said. “And if they want to do something about the noise...well they can always pop on in, can’t they? And we can just...appease them.”  
  
Great, perverted minds thought alike. Harry buried himself deep into his mother’s ass, focusing on her, although the thought of what Gwen and Sam must feel like, their tight asses wrapped around his big, pulsing cock, crossed Harry’s mind. He picked up the pace, driving into Lena.  
  
Harry slid his hand against Lena’s pussy and rubbed it. He wanted Lena to spurt while he fucked her ass. Lena did not disappoint, spurting all over Harry’s hand.  
  
“Let Mommy clean that up,” Lena said with a seductive gaze. “She did make the mess after all.”  
  
Lena hungrily sucked on Harry’s finger. Tasting the evidence of her own orgasm, Lena just arched herself back. Allowing the pleasure to cascade down every inch of her body as Harry pounded her ass with nice, tight, vigorous strokes. Slapping the weight of his balls down onto her.  
  
Harry spent so much time sucking on his mother’s breasts and fucking her ass, something build up inside of her. He also fingered Lena’s pussy, to get the trifecta of pleasure.  
  
“Baby, it’s not good to hold it all in,” Lena said. “Let it out! Let it out inside of my pussy!”  
  
With one more tight slam inside of her, Harry picked up the pace and let it all loose. He drained his balls into Lena’s perfect ass, with the cum already pouring out of it the very second Harry finished smashing it inside of her.  
  
Harry put his hands on Lena’s tight rear and finished riding her. A little more milk poured out of Lena’s nipples which Harry just sucked down all the way.  
  
Smiling, Lena pressed her hand down onto Harry’s cock and casually rubbed it before leaning in to give him another blowjob, making a production out of it.  
  
“They have some serious restraint,” Harry said. “Or they’ve just decided to fuck each other in the lab next door.”  
  
Lena would have to say something about potential unprofessional behavior. Except, her mouth had been busy, and the reason why Lena’s mouth was busy, having Harry’s big juicy cock in her mouth, proved she did not have a leg to stand on.

* * *

  
The nude body of Anissa Pierce pressed against the back of the shower wall with the handsome man pressed against her. Water rushed over her beautiful ebony skin when Harry kissed her all over. It had been the last day of school, prior to graduation at Happy Harbor. And Harry and Anissa decided to take advantage of it by indulging in each other in the locker room showers.  
  
“I’m amazed we haven’t gotten caught,” Anissa said. “Especially, you between all of your times with Donna and Megan and…..”  
  
Anissa listing all of the times and all of the lovely women Harry took up her head been interrupted by Harry burying his cock into her pussy. Harry pinned her against the wall. Anissa wrapped her legs around Harry, holding her breath for as long as she could, before letting it out.  
  
Never hurt to do a little multitasking and getting in some training in holding her breath for her powers was pretty good. The bisexual black girl grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder and allowed him to bury deep inside of her.  
  
Harry bent Anissa over in the shower, and pounded her from behind. Harry’s roaming fingers and hands were all over her. Anissa closed her eyes and her walls around him. Harry picked up the pace and slammed deeper inside of her as hard as humanly possible.  
  
“Ohhhhh!” Anissa screamed out.  
  
The older Pierce sister received a good hard pounding from her man. Harry knew all of the right spots to touch and make her body just feel it. Feel the burn. Harry’s hands drifted against all of those sensitive areas. He always returned to her ass and squeezed it hard and tight before spanking Anissa’s nice and tight cheeks.  
  
The minute Anissa came hard, she realized someone turned off the water, and they were not alone. She turned around and saw Natalie Rushman, their teacher, standing behind them.  
  
“Ms. Rushman….I…..”  
  
“It’s not what it looks like, is it Ms. Pierce?” the beautiful teacher asked. “Because, what it looks like is you’re taking a foot long cock in your pussy while you’re bent over in the shower. You’re screaming like a whore, as Mr. Kent squeezes your ass and fucks you nice and hard,isn’t it?”  
  
Natasha unbuttoned the first buttons of her blouse, but only Harry noticed it. Anissa had been stammering for a little bit, breathing.  
  
“But, fortunately for you, your last class ended, so I can’t discipline you myself,” Natasha said. “However, I could tell the administration what you’ve been doing in these showers. And you’ve been doing it for a long time. Along with your friends. I bet you two take all of the cheerleaders into the shower after a game and take turns fucking them one by one.”  
  
Oh, Anissa kicked herself for not coming up with that particular idea.  
  
“I can be quiet though, if you give me a reason to be quiet,” Natasha said.  
  
And with that, Natasha pulled Harry’s cock out of Anissa’s pussy and slid it into her mouth. She always wanted to taste Anissa and doing it around Harry’s cock.  
  
“Well, Ms. Rushman, who knew our teacher was such a cock-sucking whore?” Harry asked. “Then again, I figured it out. All of the times you bent over in front of me. All of the times where you thought you were being sneaky flashing me a hint of your panties, or a glimpse of your cleavage. You’ve been hungry for my cock since September.”  
  
Of course, they already had a little encounter as Black Widow and Superman. But, being a spy, Natasha got into the roleplaying very much. Especially since Anissa had been stroking her pussy to Natasha deep-throating Harry.  
  
“You are much too good for these silly teenage sluts, Mr. Kent,” Natasha said while rubbing his cock. “They don’t know what to do with a real man like you….I can take you inside of me and ride you until you’re drained.”  
  
Natasha pulled up her skirt to reveal she was not wearing any panties. The secret agent drove her wet pussy down onto his cock and drove down onto her.  
  
“Oh, I wonder how a whore like you keeps her pussy so tight,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Because, I don’t ride just any cock, only the best,” Natasha breathed. “And you son of a bitch, you’re graduating...and now….what am I going to do now that your cock is not going to be so close by? I should have been getting you put in detentions all year. Private late night detentions! I could have used your face as a chair when you ate me out, and then I could have ridden your cock until you had been drained dry. How dare you enter my classroom with such a big cock!”  
  
Natasha pounded herself up and down on Harry’s cock. He pushed down into her. Harry squeezed her breasts and made Natasha moan out in lust.  
  
“I’m sure these are natural, though,” Harry said. “No way you could make them this convincing off of a teacher’s salary.”  
  
Anissa humped her own hand at the view of Harry molesting the tits of their hot teacher while in the shower. Oh, Anissa had dreams which were kind of like this, but this was happening, this was reality. And the reality of the matter was Harry just drove into Natasha.  
  
Natasha slid deep around Harry and pumped his cock. Oh, she wanted that big piece of fuckmeat to just split her pussy out. It was no mere penis, but rather a pussy destroyer. Natasha just closed her eyes and rocked back from Harry pumping and sucking away on her tits.  
  
“Bend me over and fuck me like Ms. Pierce!” Natasha yelled. “Grab my ass and pound my pussy.”  
  
Harry spun Natasha around and did just that. He slid over the super fit redhead and destroyed her pussy with several long and powerful thrusts. Natasha closed her walls around Harry and moaned louder and louder. He pulled all the way back.  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Anissa breathed.  
  
“I’m bigger than him,” Harry said.  
  
Oh, Anissa just grinned at Harry’s statement and pushed three fingers inside of her. Pumping back and forth inside of her gushing pussy and tasting herself. Getting off at Harry fucking their teacher in front of her and Anissa wanted Harry’s cock back inside of her.  
  
The wait only got her hotter. Anissa tried not to lose it, not to destroy the shower. The last thing she needed before graduation was a charge for destroying school property.  
  
Harry held Natasha back, making Natasha stand on her hands while fucking her hard. Long, deep, vigorous thrusts, pressed against Natasha. She squeezed down onto his cock and spurted into her.  
  
Natasha flipped over as Harry slid back and laid on her back on the shower floor. Tits heaving up and down, a pour dripping down between her legs.  
  
Anissa grabbed Harry by the balls and pulled him over to her. She kissed down onto his body, like a sex-crazed maniac. Anissa humped Harry, not even bothering to get his cock inside of her. She just needed some kind of contact with his member.  
  
Dropping down, Anissa slurped Natasha’s juices off of him.  
  
“Are you tasting how much of a slut she is?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmmmph!”  
  
Anissa deep throated Harry, eyes locked into his. She wrapped her arms around Harry and deep-throated herself tightly, face-fucking Harry up and down on her cock. Mmm, she could just lose it, drooling all over the piece of fuck meat sliding all her throat.  
  
Natasha spread Anissa’s legs and tasted the woman. She loved tasting women who had very active lifestyles. And Anissa was very much involved in football, wrestling, and in track, so she had been fit. Rubbing down her firm thighs, Natasha rubbed up and down to send a jolting heat all the way through her.  
  
Eventually, both came up and tandem licked Harry’s cock. They moved up and kissed his body. Turning around, Natasha and Anissa got ass to ass with each other, and rubbed Harry’s thick, pulsing meat in between it.  
  
Harry grabbed Anissa’s shoulder and kissed her down the earlobe and down her neck. He whispered something in her ear.  
  
“How would you like me to fuck our teacher in the ass? While you eat her out?”  
  
Oh, Anissa just smiled and helped Harry get Natasha ready.  
  
“If you would have taken me after class, pulled my skirt up, and shoved your cock in my ass, raw, I wouldn’t have minded,” Natasha said.  
  
And that statement was not a part of a roleplay, it was Natasha. Harry and Anissa took turns fingering Natasha’s ass. They added a bit of moisture, and shoved into her puckered back entrance.  
  
“I know you wouldn’t mind because it would be your ass on the line,” Harry said. “In more ways than one.”  
  
Harry spread Natasha’s cheeks and shoved deep inside of her body. He balanced Natasha out, wrapping his arms underneath her legs while he pulled her up and ass fucked Natasha. Harry moved around and hooked onto Natasha.  
  
Anissa leaned in. Harry had not been the only one who had been enticed with their teacher’s undergarments.  
  
“Mmm, Ms. Rushman, your ass is divine,” Harry said. “We should have started this a long time ago.”  
  
Anissa swiped her tongue down Natasha’s warm slit and enjoyed the taste, trickling down her body. Harry looked down at Anissa, who eagerly devoured the pussy. She did crave a woman nine times out of ten, and Harry had been happy to be that one time out of ten.  
  
Then again, Harry was the exception to the rule for most women women.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and hammered Natasha in her tight back passage. The squeeze of her rear against him only inflamed Harry’s desire and Harry picked up the pace, slamming repeatedly inside of Natasha’s tightening anus. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into her.  
  
The burning desire in Natasha’s eyes showed one thing. And Harry could not deny her right now. She wanted, needed Harry to cum inside of her ass. Harry just smiled and picked up the tempo.  
  
Anissa only slurped and sucked on Natalie. Natalie was about as subtle as a porno, with all of the moans she made. And this entire scene was something out of a porno. Regardless, Anissa dove deep between Natalie.  
  
Natasha closed her eyes. This had been her reward for dealing with teenagers and their bullshit for an entire year. Getting fucked by two sexy, soon to be ex-students in the locker room. Getting her pussy and anus attacked. Natasha used a few tricks she learned, and squeezed Harry’s thick tool before finally, finally, Harry burst like a geyser.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry said.  
  
Watching the cream pie just ooze out of Natalie Rushman’s perfect ass made Anissa agree. She waited for Harry’s cock to leave, before sinking her tongue greedily into Natasha’s ass.  
  
Harry winked at Natasha and hovered up just high enough for his cock to meet her mouth.  
  
Natasha believed a man could fly and fuck her mouth at the same time.  
**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter. **  
**  
****  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney)**


	15. Chapter 15(11/11/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on November 11th, 2019. **   
**Chapter Fifteen. **   
****

* * *

**  
**The eve before their graduation ceremony, and the members of the Team showed up at full force at Headquarters. Megan, Donna, Anissa, and Harry, being the guests of honor, stood at the forefront of the headquarters, with big smiles on their faces.  
  
“We did it,” Harry said. “We survived high school.”  
  
Donna and Megan just smiled and Anissa laughed. Thankfully, those three had survived a lot less high school they she did. They did not have to go through being an awkward Freshman, and oh boy, during those first few weeks, Anissa was a very awkward Freshman.  
  
Thankfully, she got better.  
  
“So, what are you going to do?” Mareena asked.  
  
“Oh, well, I want to study more about law,” Megan said with a shrug. “I think it might help me, do my work here in the team. Plus, I really found the CSI stuff really fascinating...although I did think of acting...although Marie did say it was a thankless gig.”  
  
“It could be something you do on the side,” Harry offered her.  
  
“Oh, well, I want to study Archaeology,” Donna said. “Or maybe, become a teacher of some sort, and pass on what I know to other people. I mean, be an inspiration to an entirely new generation.”  
  
“Mmm, that would be interesting, wouldn’t it?” Anissa asked. “You know, I could become a doctor...Mom really wants me to and it’s something that I can fall back on, if the entire being an athlete thing does not pan out.”  
  
“Well, whatever you do, you’ll be great,” Harry said.  
  
Anissa just smiled. Yes, because she worked too hard on anything she tried, all the way to the point of insanity. Everyone turned to Harry and wondered what he was going to do with his life after school.  
  
“So, what about you?” Helena asked.  
  
“We’re dying to know because...well you can do anything,” Whitney said.  
  
Harry laughed, he did not know about that. With the knowledge he got from Cadmus, and really just spending a time with some brilliant women, like Caitlin, like Karen, like Lena, he had limitless options. Of course, Harry wondered in some respects if he is more qualified to teach the subjects.  
  
“Well, I don’t know,” Harry said. “Maybe, I’ll get a few doctorates and give Jesse here a run for her money.”  
  
Jesse just laughed and moved in closer to Harry.  
  
“You know, I might be heading for another one, in a couple of months,” Jesse said. “Joining you guys at Met-U….I wonder what kind of adventures we could have.”  
  
“Meet a few people, get some work done,” Harry said. “Well, the future is….”  
  
The door slid open and Rebecca Grayson popped her head in. The first Robin and the leader of the Teen Titans had been greeted. She moved over and wrapped Helena up in a hug and shook the hands of the members of the Team, especially Donna, Megan, and Anissa. She leaned in and kissed Harry and pulled away.  
  
“Graduation day, it’s always a big one,” Rebecca said. “Honestly surprised you didn’t take college courses at night, like Barbara did. But, then again, Babs has been an overachiever, and I think she’s found a way to function mostly off of four hours of sleep a night.”  
  
Harry just broke into a smile. Rebecca grew a little bit more serious and turned to Thea, who had been casually turning up at the party.  
  
“Any luck on finding her?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“No, no luck at all,” Thea said.  
  
Rebecca did not know what to say. She wanted to give Thea hope that the other Thea was out there and there was still hope she would be found. Still, with each passing day, it was hard.  
  
“So, I wanted to congratulate you all on graduation, and you Mareena, I understand you’re taking an assessment which you will move you up a level in your studies,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Yes, two full weeks of testing, starting the second week of June,” Mareena said. “Rigorous exams….speaking of which...Harry...could I ask you a favor….”  
  
“No need to ask,” Harry said. “I’ll help you prepare.”  
  
Mareena just smiled. She knew Harry had a whole lot on his plate, and there had been a lot of things going on, regarding him. He had been working on the project with Lena, helping Marie and Megan track down Marie’s attacker, helping Thea rundown on the original Thea.  
  
“I’ll help too,” Zatanna said. “I...don’t know as much about your brand of magic as Harry does, but I’m a quick learner, I swear.”  
  
“Zee, any help is appreciated, thank you,” Mareena said.  
  
“There was another reason why you’re here, isn’t there?” Helena asked.  
  
Rebecca just broke into a smile. Being the daughter of Bruce Wayne, Helena had been obviously observant, to the point where it was almost very amusing.  
  
“Yes, I wanted to congratulate these four, on their graduation,” Rebecca said. “But, next weekend, we’re holding a surprise party for Raven. She’s a bit down for some reason, and I think having you guys there, that might perk her up.”  
  
“With her birthday around the corner, she’s down?” Whitney asked. “She’s turning sixteen, isn’t she?”  
  
“Yes, and well, I was hoping all of you would be there,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Well, I can’t speak for the rest of the team, but I’ll be there,” Harry said.  
  
The rest of the team all nodded in response. Rebecca just smiled, appreciative they would turn up. And hopefully, it would be a nice quiet gathering of the Teen Titans and the Team, without any problems, unlike the last time the two groups got together.  
  
Wishing thinking perhaps.

* * *

  
Graduation day had arrived and a number of individuals showed up at Happy Harbor High School to attend the ceremony. One of them had been Anissa’s family. Her mother and sister, who Harry had already met, and Lynn and Jennifer waved towards Harry and Anissa’s father, had been looking over towards Harry.  
  
“Dad, this is Harry, and Harry, this is my father, Jefferson Pierce,” Anissa said.  
  
“So, you’re the Harry that Anissa’s talking about,” Jefferson said, giving Harry a good looking over.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Pierce, I’ve followed the work you’ve done for your community, but what impresses me most is I’m sure Anissa would not be half the person she is, without a father like you,” Harry said.  
  
“Call me, Jeff, Harry,” Jefferson said. “I have to say ...surprised when I got the news you and my daughter were involved...well for the reasons. Guess you have to expect the unexpected..”  
  
Jefferson had been a bit distracted by everything going on back home. Things escalated after Aresia’s attack, with various factions seizing opportunities. There had been various reporters about how well Tobias was after the attack, but Jefferson would not rest until he saw the man in the ground.  
  
“Well, it does,” Harry said. “A pleasure to meet you.”  
  
“I bet you thought that I would be having some words with you about your intentions with my daughter,” Jefferson said with a smile and a clap on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Well, no, because I figure you would know better than anyone that Anissa would break me before you could even find out about anything,” Harry said.  
  
Jefferson just laughed and clapped Harry on the shoulder.  
  
“Oh, Harry, you know I couldn’t break you,” Anissa said. “Heaven knows, I tried.”  
  
Jefferson raised an eyebrow and turned to his daughter seriously.  
  
“Just because I’m not going to give Harry a hard time, does not mean there’s certain things a father should never hear,” Jefferson replied.  
  
Jennifer laughed at her father’s amusement. Harry turned over towards her.  
  
“So, how do you like the phone?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Love it, best thing you could have gotten me,” Jennifer said.  
  
“Hard to pry it away from her fingers to get her to focus on her studies,” Lynn said.  
  
Claire and Lois arrived. They both smiled.  
  
“Claire Kent, and….Lois Lane,” Jefferson said. “I hope you’re staying out of trouble, Lois?”  
  
“And when have I ever gotten in trouble?” Lois asked. “And did you get….”  
  
“Yeah, I got it, it was a big help,” Jefferson said. “Anything to make that bastard’s life harder.”  
  
Kara, who had come up with Lois and Claire just smiled. She moved over and wrapped her arms around Harry, smiling.  
  
“Well, I’m going through the entire graduation thing last week,” Kara said. “Off to college with me. Although I’ve been taking some courses at night to get prepared. Shouldn’t be too hard.”  
  
“Not after being on the Kryptonian Science Counsel,” Harry said. “Speaking of which….”  
  
“Oh, I loved reading about Lyta, she was amazing, a pioneer,” Kara said practically gushing.  
  
Harry smiled, he figured Kara would like a copy of the book, given that he gave one to Lena. Karen and Caitlin appeared, and Harry knew they would. Megan had been talking in the distance to J’onn, and Donna had been talking with Diana and Hippolyta, who had shown up to attend the ceremony.  
  
And speaking of Lena, there she was.  
  
“First step to a brighter future,” Lena said. “And you have your entire summer open to work on the project.”  
  
“What project is this?”  
  
Claire appeared behind Lena and Harry. Harry just stepped back, a bit anxious as both of his mother’s locked eyes with each other.  
  
“Something, Harry and I are working on,” Lena said. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you.”  
  
“No, he didn’t,” Claire said.  
  
Harry moved over with Kara, towards Caitlin and Karen. Claire and Lena had been having a conversation in undertone, and Harry tried not to overhear it. Caitlin in particular, threw her arms around Harry and gave him a very long and passionate kiss, excited about Harry’s accomplishments.  
  
“If it wasn’t for you, I would be a mindless weapon of mass destruction,” Harry said.  
  
“No, you would have been something without me,” Caitlin said.  
  
Off to the side, Lois lead Claire away from Lena. Lena, acting as if nothing happened, moved over, as Sam and Ruby had now arrived, to see Harry graduate. Harry tried not to listen in to a private conversation, but he could hear a few choice words from Lois.  
  
“Oh, Clara’s still a bit...sore about Lena,” Karen said. “You should really make her a bit more sore because of you more often...so she doesn’t get uptight about those things.”  
  
Harry had been spending a lot more time with Lena as of late.  
  
“Claire thinks you bond more with Lena, because you have a lot more in common,” Karen added.  
  
“It’s not my intention to make her feel excluded,” Harry said.  
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it, it’s not your fault,” Karen said. “There’s just a lot of friction between those two, and….well, it’s not my business to pry. I’ve tried to sit them down, but the minute one arrives, the other makes an excuse about how they need to be somewhere.”  
  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a blur hit him and wrapped him up into a hug.  
  
“Thank you, Harry,” Ruby said with a grin. “How did you get it anyway? Not only an autograph from Alison Blaire, but a personalized message from her. I’m going to save it forever.”  
  
“Wait, you….how did you do that?” Kara asked in surprise. “And why didn’t you get me an autograph and a personal message?”  
  
“And tickets to her summer tour, oh those are so hard to get,” Ruby said practically gushed.  
  
“You better be careful, or my daughter will be planning her future marriage to you,” Sam said.  
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be the only one in this family, who is thinking about that, Mom,” Ruby said.  
  
Kara put her hand on Harry’s shoulder and Harry turned towards her, smiling.  
  
“Yes, Kara?” Harry asked her.  
  
“How did you pull that off?” Kara asked. “And tickets….did you….you did, didn’t you?”  
  
Harry just grinned. “I really have no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
Seeing two of Megan’s fellow cheerleaders, Karen Beecher and Wendy Harris, turn up, drew Harry’s attention away from trolling his cousin. And Kara’s pouty face was very amusing, with Karen just patting her on the shoulder.  
  
“So, it’s it?” Wendy asked.  
  
“Things will be less interesting without you guys around,’ Karen said.  
  
“Oh, you’ll be going through it all next year,” Harry told them.  
  
“I know,” Karen said. “But, that feels like forever.”  
  
“Trust me, with the exams, it goes by pretty quick,” Harry assured them.  
  
Oh, they really would, although filling the gaps left behind from Megan and Donna, was not going to be easy. Although, Wendy and Karen would no doubt have no shortage of people showing up, many of the women followed Anissa’s lead and tried out more traditional sports than cheerleading.

* * *

  
An older gentleman appeared at the stage for the Graduation of the Happy Harbor High School class of 2011. The Principal of Happy Harbor, A Mr. Stanley Lieber, appeared at the top of the stage.  
  
“Parents, students, true believers of education, welcome,” Mr. Lieber said. “I come before you, after a turbulent last couple of years, with the future. Some people call this day the end, but no, for these fine understanding individuals before me, it’s a new beginning. And I’ve seen many of these people over the years, grow from boys and girls to the men and women you see before you. And I am going to say that the future is bright. But, what is a legacy? True, for some of us, our legacy is not fully appreciated until after we die. And truly, some students who should be up here today, tragically passed away over one year ago today due to an unfortunate attack. Which we have sought answers for, but are no closer to getting the truth to than we were just one year ago.  
  
Harry reached over and clasped Donna’s hand. Anissa, sitting in the row behind her, put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“But, regardless, we should not waste time thinking about what might have been, but rather celebrate what is coming forth in the future,” Lieber said. “And the future, true believers, will be rather bright, with all of these people moving on, to careers which will pave the way for the future. Who knows what they will create in the future? Who knows what barriers they break? Each and every student on this stage has worked tirelessly to get to where they were, and they gained a bit more knowledge along the way.”  
  
Lieber allowed a moment for applause.  
  
“True heroes never die though, but they live on through the people they have inspired through life, and truly they will inspire countless more generations to come, in death,” Lieber said. “For those, who have lived a long fertile life, it is even sad to see them go. But, the real tragedy is seeing those perish, before they could fully be appreciated.”  
  
Another applause followed.  
  
“And if I leave one thing behind, it is that my efforts will have inspired someone to strive to greater expectations,” Lieber said. “And now, before we honor those with is today, I would like a somber moment, dedicated to those who have perished or passed on.”  
  
Silence, silence so loud the pin could.  
  
“And as a wise old friend told me years ago, with great power there must also come great responsibility,” Lieber said. “And now, I present to you, without further adieu, I present to you the Happy Harbor Class of 2011.”  
  
Harry, Megan, Anissa, and Donna, among their other classmates came up, came up, shaking hands with Mr. Lieber as they get their diploma.  
  
“It’s a pleasure to have you at this school, Mr. Kent,” Mr. Lieber said.  
  
“And it’s a pleasure to have a chance to know you, sir,’ Harry said.  
  
“And may you achieve great things,” Mr. Lieber said. “Excelsior!”  
  
The two shook hands, as Harry walked off the stage, to a loud round of cheers from the many friends and family had been here. Despite all of the things he had done, surviving high school and walking out from his diploma.  
  
A jubilant mood had happened for all on this bright, sunny, cheerful day.

* * *

  
Raven walked past several heroes, members of the Team, members of the Justice League, and her own Teen Titans. They appeared, their faces blanking out one by one. A sinister chorus of “Happy Birthday” echoed through the hallway.  
  
At the end of the Hallway, flickering in the light, rested a large birthday cake with sixteen candles.  
  
“Blow out your candles, Raven.”  
  
“No, I won’t,” Raven murmured.  
  
A sinister laughter echoed throughout the hallway. The candles blew up one at a time until a wave of dark energy glowed from the cake.  
  
“Happy birthday, dear daughter.”  
  
Her teammates turned to stone first and crumbled to dust, followed by the other heroes. Black Canary, Power Girl, Batman, the Martian Manhunter, they all fell one by one. The last being Superman who exploded into a shower of dust right before Raven’s eyes.  
  
Raven dropped to her knees, screaming, symbols glowing into her chest and neck. She shook madly as the images of the world burning around her spun around. Raven clutched her head.  
  
“Get out! Get out! Get out!” Raven murmured.  
  
In bed, Raven jolted up, hands shaking. Raven breathed in deeply and entered a meditative state for several minutes to try and calm her nerves, but nothing was working.  
  
A page ripped from the calendar, counting down the days of Raven’s sixteenth birthday.  
  
“Time’s running out,” she said in a low voice.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16(11/11/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Another Pair of Blog Exclusive Smut Chapters: **https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/11/yjr-volume-2-chapter-16-xtrablog.html  
**  
****Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 11th, 2019.**  
**  
****The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**  
**Chapter Sixteen.**  
****

* * *

**  
**Graduation finished off and Anissa, Donna, Megan, and Harry slipped off for a nice, private celebration of their own. The three girls in question had Harry out of his pants. Anissa, already, dropped down to her knees and slipped Harry’s cock between her lips. Megan took Harry’s left ball and Donna leaned in to take the right, along with getting what little bit Anissa could not fit into her mouth.  
  
Oh, Harry reared back, running his hands down the back of the necks of all three of these gorgeous women. Now they had a diploma in their hand each, it was time to celebrate. Anissa pushed her mouth pretty much all the way down on Harry’s massive prick and could have come close to gagging on it when it pushed into the back of her throat. Anissa, like the perfect sexual goddess, kept sucking him.  
  
She moved over, wanting to suck Harry’s balls a little bit. This give Megan and Donna the perfect chance to take turns sucking him off. The two women moved with a kiss.  
  
“Oh, Megan, you’re doing that tongue thing,” Harry groaned.  
  
Megan extended her tongue, to pleasure Harry in ways which few people could imagine. She moved around, licking every inch of him in her nice, wet tongue. Moving back, Megan slurped on Harry’s length, pressing it deep between her lips and leaning back.  
  
Donna held her breath and thanked the goddesses for the gift to taking this cock down her throat. Harry put his hands on the back of Donna’s head and pumped into her mouth. Face-fucking an Amazon felt good and Donna was going to be the one earning this cum.  
  
Donna opened up wide and got the nice creamy surprise of Harry pumping his load deep into her mouth. Not once to miss a drop, Donna sucked it down. Fondling Harry’s balls and allowing the seed to drain completely down her throat and into her mouth.  
  
Donna released Harry’s cock, with a nice long smile and one savory lick of him. She kissed the tip of Harry’s cock which twitched as Megan and Anissa caught some of the last few strands like snowflakes.  
  
“Thanks for the meal, Daddy,” Donna mewled.  
  
Anissa just smiled and scooted on her knees to face Donna.  
  
“Did, I ever mention to you, how hot it is when you have cum all over your face?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Not lately,” Donna conceded.  
  
“Pity that.”  
  
Anissa pulled over and kissed Donna on the lips. The two of them entangled in a heated embrace and they kept grabbing each other’s bodies. Donna opened up wider and Anissa got the kiss.  
  
Megan grew her breasts and wrapped them around Harry’s pole. Harry looked down at his Martian lover with lust and pushed in between her breasts. He pounded Megan’s cleavage with a series of hard thrusts, which rubbed against him. So, warm and so tight, and Megan just smiled at him.  
  
She licked Harry’s cream from the tip of his cock when it oozed up. Megan pressed down onto Harry, humming very lightly at each suck of the tip of his cock and made Harry ooze like a fountain about ready to burst.  
  
“Don’t want to end this too soon,’ Megan said.  
  
Megan crawled onto Harry and Harry laid back onto the bed. A nice wide ass gave Harry a view as Megan peeked over her shoulder and bit down on her lip. Without any word, Megan began to ride Harry cowgirl style, bouncing up and down on Harry’s thick, juicy member as it slid deep inside of her.  
  
“Oooh, yes, now this is a ride!” Megan cried out.  
  
Speaking of riding, Anissa had Donna on her hands and knees on the ground. She had the strap on cock, firmly in place, and she buried it deep into Donna’s tight pussy from behind. Donna cried out in pleasure, when Anissa rode the hell out of Donna, stuffing her deep and far with multiple thrusts.  
  
Anissa grabbed onto Donna’s tits and smiled. She knew how much Donna loved having her breasts played with.  
  
“Oh, honey, I know what you like,” Anissa said. “Are you going to cum for me, Princess?”  
  
Donna could do nothing other than cry out for pleasure when Anissa punished her pussy from behind. Anissa knew all of the spots she could hit which would make Donna.  
  
On the bed, Megan rode herself silly all over Harry. Her tightening pussy wrapped around his member. Harry sat up, wrapped his arms around Megan from behind and pushed deep inside of her. The Martian woman let it all loose and allowed her juices to flow endlessly all over the bed.  
  
The moment Harry made Megan finish, he locked her in mid-orgasm and disappeared with a flicker, right in front of Donna’s mouth.  
  
Donna opened up wide and got Harry’s cock into her mouth. Wet and yummy from Megan’s juices just gushing all over it. Harry grabbed ahold of Donna’s head and vigorously face-fucked her for a long minute to give her a good taste.  
  
Harry reappeared, in position to plow Megan into the bed. Megan could barely tell how the position had been reversed. Yet, Harry cupped Megan’s nice pillows and made them bounce when he drove deep inside of her. Megan closed her eyes and allowed Harry to ride her.  
  
Anissa positioned Donna so she could watch Harry bury himself deep into Megan. The more Anissa watched him, the more she wanted Harry right now. She wanted to finish off Donna and then for Harry to finish off Megan.  
  
Harry and Anissa turned their partners face to face with each other and plowed into them. While doing so, Harry put his hands on Anissa, Megan, and Donna, ghosting over their fine bodies. The lovely women breathed in and breathed out, dripping with pleasure the faster Harry worked them up.  
  
Sensing all three of them cum at once brought a tingling to Harry’s balls. Harry mentally held it back, using a sealing spell Mera taught him. He would build up tantric energy, until the time was right to release it into his chosen partners. It would be wonderful and pleasurable when he did so.  
  
Anissa left her strap on buried in Donna as she unhooked it. She sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread and ready to go.  
  
“Aren’t you going to get some of this?” Anissa asked.  
  
Megan needed a time out. Harry crawled over between Anissa and dove between her legs. Her lovely dark legs locked around Harry’s hips and he slid into her body. The first few inches of himself buried into Anissa until Harry had been nearly all the way inside of her.  
  
Anissa clutched onto Harry tightly, digging her nails into his back while Harry rose up and slammed down into her. The weight of his bloated balls hit Anissa on the thighs at the right angle. She leaned in towards Harry and let a moan loose into the world from what Harry was doing to her.  
  
It would not be too long before Harry pinned down Anissa and thrusted into her with several tight thrusts. Anissa tried to keep track of Harry.  
  
“Oooh, you sure you aren’t going to break me?” Anissa asked.  
  
“Hard one to do, but I’ll do my best,” Harry said.  
  
Every dozen or so thrusts, Harry pulled from Anissa and teased her ass. After positioning Anissa and opening up her ass, Megan and Donna took turns licking it while Harry fucked her tight.  
  
The Amazon and the Martian tasted the juices Anissa left behind on Harry after he pulled out of Anissa. Anissa needed a breather, but thankfully not for long. Having douchebag coaches who worked them hard to the point of throwing up paid off and did wonders for Anissa’s stamina. She sprang up, and launched herself onto Harry’s cock.  
  
Only, instead of driving her pussy down onto Harry’s cock, Anissa did so with her ass. Closing her eyes and feeling Harry’s throbbing manhood bury between her dark cheeks made Anissa just feel it. Harry grabbed ahold of Anissa’s fine ass and pushed it down onto his cock.  
  
“You want me to suck your tits?” Harry asked.  
  
“Fuck yes!” Anissa cried out.  
  
Harry buried his fist between Anissa’s amazing globes and sucked on them. Anissa alternated between holding her breath and letting out several screams. Harry made it very difficult for her to focus on anything other than the pleasure just exploding through her body. Harry grabbed a tight hold of her ass and fucked her as tight as humanly possible, sliding his big hard cock into her bouncing ass.  
  
“OOOH, YES, MORE!” Anissa cried out.  
  
Megan closed her eyes, turning into Diana, with the strap on Anissa left behind, fastened in place. Donna looked up at the image of her sister, as she had been bound by her.  
  
“You’ve done a good job with your graduation, my dear sister,” “Diana” said. “But, I’m afraid Hera decrees you have many more lessons ...which you shall learn right now.”  
  
Megan’s impression of Diana was not bad. It needed a little bit of work, but not bad. Donna’s eyes looked up.  
  
“Are you going getting off on Daddy fucking Anissa?” “Diana” asked. “I can feel your pussy, it tells me more than your words ever can, sister.”  
  
Diana-Megan plowed into Donna with a force which had pretty much matched the one Diana normally fucked Donna with. The Martian manipulated Donna’s breasts, first without touching them, and not touching them.  
  
Megan slipped into Donna’s mind to get a better sense of what the Princess wanted.  
  
“Cheater,” Donna said.  
  
Megan-Diana kissed the hell out of Donna and smothered her with her tongue. Oh, Donna thought she would lose it.  
  
Anissa reached back and fingered Diana’s ass, or rather Megan’s ass while Harry fucked her own ass. Oh, Wonder Woman had been high on the list of League Members Anissa wanted to sleep with.  
  
“I could make it happen,” Harry told her.  
  
Oh, Anissa would love for it to happen For now, she would focus on Harry endlessly pounding her ass. Getting her closer and closer to the breaking point. Anissa dug her nails up against Harry’s shoulder and moaned, thrusting her chest closer and closer to his mouth so Harry could suck on her breasts even more.  
  
Megan took it as an exercise of self control to keep the form she was. She shifted into Black Canary, Power Girl, Felicity, and then Ms. Rushman a couple of times. Forms which she had taken quite a few times in her bedroom activities with Harry.  
  
If Donna noticed, she did not say anything. Rather, she just moaned even more loudly the faster Megan plowed into her body. She went on a hell of an endless ride.  
  
“Diana! Harder! Fuck my ass!”  
  
Megan thought Donna would never ask. She put Donna up and shoved the strap on onto her ass. Megan traced patterns down Donna’s slit and made her gush over the edge. The Amazon bounced higher and harder.  
  
Anissa made it her mission to make Harry bust a nut inside her ass. She used every trick at her disposal and Harry smiled. He pushed deep inside of Anissa and made her cry out in pleasure. Anissa thought as much as she wanted to drive Harry to the edge, Harry was doing just as much to her and Anissa could hardly, hardly keep her wits about herself from Harry’s hammering thrusts.  
  
“Cum for me, one more time,” Harry told her.  
  
Anissa hoped this would do it. She needed Harry’s seed, in her ass, and all over her ass. Harry sucked on her tits so hard Anissa thought she would just pass out from the pleasure. His hands roamed her body, making her feel so good. Then again, the messages he always offered her and the other girls had been simply magic.  
  
Likely, because there had been a little bit of magic involved.  
  
Harry grunted one more time, slapping down onto Anissa’s meaty cheeks. He pushed into her, and rocked her so hard. He channeled the pleasure throughout the room.  
  
Finishing in Anissa’s ass proved to be the best time to finish. The seal broke and Harry allowed the flood to pour into the tight ass of his teammate. Anissa’s athletic body, dripping with sweat, took Harry repeatedly in her ass until his balls had been completely drained.  
  
The sound of Harry pulling out rang the dinner bell for Megan and Donna, who crawled over and sampled the tasty cream pie Harry left behind in Anissa’s ass.  
  
Harry spread the pussies of his Martian and Amazon lovers. While two beautiful teammates suck the cum out of the ass of the third, Harry pleasured them with several long, deep strokes against their warm pussy lips, priming to take the plunge in both of them in due course.  
  
Tonight, had been a great night for them all.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(17, 18, and 19) on 11/18/2019**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney)**


	17. Chapter 17(11/18/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Chapter Seventeen.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry stood at the end of a shadowed hallway. Voices, whispers, echoed. Harry got a good look at his surroundings, uncertain how he got here. The only thing Harry could say was completely certain, was he had been sent here for some kind of purpose.  
  
Something was very wrong here.  
  
From the shadows, a familiar face appeared. Harry craned his neck into the shadows.  
  
“Nora?”  
  
Nora Darhk, who Harry had not seen since the events of Biayla and Quarac, and the entire conflict, stepped out of the shadows to face him. Her eyes flashed with darkness when she moved over. And yet ,some tiny bit of regret also flickered through them.  
  
“You shouldn’t be here.”  
  
Harry guarded himself from the attack. The side of Harry’s head began to thump and he walked closer towards Nora. Something about the hallway reeked of unpleasantness. And not just unpleasantness, but fear, decay, and anything else. Harry rushed Nora.  
  
A barrier of pure malevolent magic sent Harry back.  
  
“The end times are here,” Nora whispered grimly.  
  
A flash of light emitted around them. Harry appeared outside, in a graveyard. From afar, Harry’s team appeared before them. Flashes of green light erupted from around him. Explosions from the darkness, as the members of the Team crumbled to dust one by one.  
  
Loud insidious laughter echoed from around. Harry approached the source of it.  
  
“You should have left while you had the chance.”  
  
Harry dove towards the source of the laughter. A mysterious vortex swept Harry in and made him feel as if he had been drowning. Coughing, twitching madly, Harry fought through the darkness, before it had a chance to consume him.  
  
“Harry!”  
  
Back inside of one of the training rooms, Harry had been on one knee. Blood dripping from his nose. M’gann stood by his side, and Kara from the other. Kara had been halfway out the door to get help. She returned back when it was obvious Harry snapped out of it.  
  
Bending down, Kara looked Harry straight in his blood shot eyes, concerned. She never saw him this rattled and it terrified her.  
  
“What is it?” Kara asked.  
  
“I saw Nora Darhk,” Harry said.  
  
“You...saw...how?” M’gann asked.  
  
“That’s not the only thing I saw,” Harry said.  
  
Harry lifted himself up to a standing position, breathing heavily. He pinched his nose. Kara and Megan looked grim, they had rarely seen Harry so shaken. So, needless to say, it was unnerving both of them.  
  
“I saw the end,” Harry said. “Of everything.”  
  
Harry did not want to believe Nora Darhk would have brought on the end of days, or anyone would have for that matter. But, their encounter flashed in the back of Harry’s mind. Harry wiped the remaining blood off of his face. From upstairs, came Helena, Mareena, and Whitney, with Donna following.  
  
“Just a dream,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, no, I don’t think it was,” Megan whispered to him.  
  
Harry nodded, maybe not. The fact was Nora was not the one Harry worried about. The mysterious, demonic presence who guided her, like a puppet on a string. Harry had a great deal of concern about that one.  
  
“Are you sure you’re going to be up for attending Raven’s party?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Yeah, I need to be there,” Harry said.  
  
Something told Harry, he really needed to attend that party. There had been not a shadow of a doubt, not a question in his mind attending Raven’s party would be the right thing to do. Helena, Mareena, and Whitney all exchanged nervous looks. Donna walked across the room and grabbed Harry by the hand to lead him out of the headquarters.  
  
“We don’t want to be late.”

* * *

  
“I’m so glad you could make it!”  
  
Kory bounced down the steps, in her usual bubbly manner. Harry arrived, with Helena, Donna, Whitney, Mareena, Megan, Artemis, Sara, Zatanna, Thea, Raquel, Jesse, Anissa, and Kara. The entire gang had been at the party. Kory, Rebecca, Dawn, and Holly all greeted them with smiles on their faces.  
  
“We should be on our guard today,” Helena said.  
  
“Oh?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“Harry had an encounter with Nora Darhk, and….I don’t know how to explain it,” Helena said.  
  
Rebecca could tell by Helena’s demeanor it was serious, and Harry appeared to not be acknowledging what happened. Megan and Donna stood by his side, with Kara close by, and all of them expressed levels of concern. Even though Harry tried to act like nothing was wrong.  
  
“So, how are you doing?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“I’m better now,” Harry said. “I don’t know what it’s all about...but I’m keeping my eyes open. And the second I sense something off, I’ll be the first to know.”  
  
“Good,” Rebecca said. “Raven should be coming down right now.”  
  
“I can’t believe she would be late for her own party,” Dawn said.  
  
“Oh, not everyone does parties,” Holly said.  
  
“Yeah, not everyone, especially you,” Dawn said.  
  
Holly could sympathize with Raven not being the most excited about her party. Holly had been down the road of having a couple of rather dismal parties in the past. The only good thing is that today was a bright and sunny day, perfect, without a cloud in the sky.  
  
“Well, at least Raven got a beautiful day for her birthday,” Whitney said. “Better than my sixteenth. You know with all of the snow?”  
  
Harry just nodded. Yeah he remembered that day, it was a good day. They finally brought down Count Vertigo for good and his execution last month had been justice well served.  
  
“Here she comes,” Artemis said.  
  
Raven walked down the steps and Kory moved over. One could see the contrast of their personalities, it was night and day between the two of them. Kory grabbed Raven by the underside of her forearm and marched her down the steps.  
  
“Come on, don’t you want to say hello to our friends?” Kory asked.  
  
“Yeah, hello everyone,” Raven said in a sardonic manner. “I would like to thank you all for coming. So, it’s my birthday. Sixteen years….just seems like yesterday….but, it’s just really another day.”  
  
“But, it’s not every day that someone turns sixteen,” Kara said with a smile.  
  
“And besides, it is a beautiful day outside, you should enjoy it,” Dawn said.  
  
Beauty is fleeting, Raven thought grimly. She peaked at the clock. Twelve hours. Perhaps she could get through this day. Perhaps Raven had been paranoid, perhaps her father was not coming to use her to invade this Earth, in the next sixteen hours.  
  
“Let’s get some cake before Whitney hogs it all,” Artemis said.  
  
“Hey, let the birthday girl have a piece first,” Whitney protested. “And then I’ll hog all the cake.”  
  
“You go ahead, and help yourself,” Raven said.  
  
“Oh, but it's a tradition that you blow out your candles,” Kory said. “Did you ever even have a cake before...with the monks, of...Azar, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Oh, the Monks of Azar?” Zatanna asked. “My Dad turned me about them…..”  
  
“Yeah, they were a family,” Raven said.  
  
Up until her mother had just told Raven she needed to go out and make peace with what was going to happen one year ago. Raven walked over to the cake. She tried to put on a happy face, for the sake of her friends.  
  
“Make a wish,” Rebecca said.  
  
Oh, her wish, Raven really wished today would have never come. But, unfortunately, she could not do it. Raven looked at the candles. An image in her mind flashed back to the candles on her cake blowing out and then Trigon’s loud, insidious laughter thumping about in her head.  
  
Raven blew the candles out.  
  
Time passed.  
  
Thankfully, nothing happened and Raven just smiled. Kory moved over to cut the cake, with Whitney taking a particularly large piece and Jesse doing the same.  
  
“Good stuff,” Jesse said.  
  
“Even better now that we kept Kory out of the kitchen,” Rebecca said which caused Kory to swat her on the arm very playfully with a laugh.  
  
Raven took a piece of the cake and smiled. She ate it and Harry leaned into her.  
  
“Wrong flavor?” Harry asked.  
  
“No,’ Raven said.  
  
“Something’s bothering you,” Harry said.  
  
“No,” Raven replied. “No more than something’s bothering you.”  
  
Raven, being an empath, had been able to pick up on certain thoughts, and she could tell Harry had seen something which disturbed him. What was so disturbing that it rattled Superman shook Raven’s skin to the core. He tried to focus on the cake, enjoying it, savoring it.  
  
Eleven hours, forty-five minutes. The clock ticked slowly by and Raven hated to admit it.  
  
A loud boom echoed, which caused Harry and Kara to both jump up. Mareena and Zatanna appeared to be hypersensitive to something as well.  
  
“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” Raquel said. “It’s….”  
  
“Nora,” Harry said.  
  
Before the rest of them saw Nora, Harry sensed Nora arrive, and she was not alone. An army of large magical golems arrived at the tower, lead by Nora Darhk. Who just reeked of dark magic, as if someone dark force controlled her actions.  
  
“Harry?” Megan asked.  
  
‘Nora, I know you can hear me,’ Harry thought. ‘What the hell are you up to?’  
  
‘You should leave,’ Nora tensely said. ‘He’s coming.’  
  
Harry was not going to leave. The Team and the Titans prepared to go into battle. Raven moved her way to the front of the line.  
  
Eleven hours, forty minutes, thirty-nine minutes, really at this point, it did not matter. Raven was about ready to meet this situation head on. Trigon had infected Damien Darhk’s daughter, or maybe Darhk made a deal with Trigon that he went back on. And Trigon made him pay the price.

* * *

  
Superman dropped down in the front. Nora shifted herself, visibly annoyed he showed up.  
  
“This isn’t about you,” Nora said. “This isn’t about your Team. This is about her….little Raven, you know what your destiny is.”  
  
“What is she talking about?” Nightwing asked.  
  
The magical golems lined up and prepared to go into battle. Nora perched on the shoulder of the largest one, peering down at them. Something unsettling came about her eye.  
  
“Oh, you didn’t tell them, birthday girl,” Nora said. “I come, representing a powerful demon known as Trigon. Over sixteen years ago, Trigon sired an heir, to be used as his portal to come to Earth and conquer it.”  
  
“You made a deal with him,” Raven said.  
  
“That deal was made before I was born,” Nora said. “My father met with Trigon, and for passage through a demon realm, he offered a deal. His first born child. But, only should anything happen to him. Only if he died. Of course, Trigon ensured my father would sire a child at the first opportunity. My father worked tirelessly, chasing immortality, feeling that if he lived forever, then I would never have to serve Trigon.”  
  
If anything the Titans knew from their past dealings with Damien Darhk was he loved to talk. Therefore, they needed to keep Nora talking. Raven clutched her hand together.  
  
“Enough games,” Nora said. “Give me Raven, now.”  
  
“We won’t hand her over,” Mareena said.  
  
Mareena stepped over the line and sensed something, something else unsettling. A familiar magical signature, Klarion’s, and it had entered Nora.  
  
“You don’t have any choice,” Nora said. “I will crush you.”  
  
Anissa took in a deep breath and smashed one of the largest golems to knock them down. Starfire came up to the sky and beamed it down.  
  
Nora rose up and signalled for her magical army to attack. Nightwing and Robin worked in perfect harmony, taking down the legs of one of the monsters, while also detonating an explosive in its head.  
  
A beam of light had been dodged by Supergirl. The beam exploded part of a large arch and sent rocks flying to the ground.  
  
Superman came down from the heavens and Nora blocked his punch with a shield. The two looked at each other.  
  
“You should make a choice,” Harry said. “Would you be Trigon’s puppet forever?”  
  
“I tried to defy him before!” Nora yelled. “I tried to take Klarion’s powers, but now Trigon has control of them.”  
  
Nora took half a step back and Zatanna swooped in from behind. The magical seal wrapped around Nora and almost trapped her. Nora busted out of the attack.  
  
Her golems fell one at the time, thanks to an amplifying spell formed in tandem by Harry and Mareena. The Earth which they had risen from consumed them once again.  
  
Nora magically choked Zatanna to a knee.  
  
“Foolish hero, you want to end up like your mother,” Nora said.  
  
Zatanna struggled out of the grasp of Nora. Megan popped up and slipped into Nora’s mind.  
  
‘We can help you.’  
  
‘OUT!’  
  
Nora attacked Megan’s mind with images Mars burning to the ground, the White Martians, the Green Martians, all of them bursting into flames. Megan surrounded by them all, chanting it was her far.  
  
Rocket dodged the attack and came up. Kid Flash and Jesse Quick ran circles around the attackers below her which allowed Raquel to absorb the energy firing them them. However, the bounce back knocked her all the way down off of the ground. Superman caught her and landed her on the ground.  
  
“Right, dark magic is not like other energy,” Raquel said. “Good to know.”  
  
Zatanna and Mareena hundled next to Harry. Harry tore his eyes away from the Team and the Titans fighting them.  
  
“We’re not going to be able to stop Trigon,” Harry said.  
  
“Trigon will arrive during my sixteenth birthday,” Raven said.  
  
“But, what if it’s no longer your sixteenth birthday?” Harry asked.  
  
Mareena and Zatanna caught Harry’s meaning and nodded. If they could not stop Trigon, they could stall him. Harry flashed a bright light into the ground and frozen all of the golems in place. He also frozen Nora in place as well. Her magic had been powerful and caused Harry’s nerve endings to stab with white hot knives when he tried to hold her into place.  
  
Back in the tower, Zatanna and Mareena formed a protective barrier around Raven.  
  
“That won’t stop them,” Raven said.  
  
“No, not stop, stall,” Zatanna said.  
  
Ten hours and fifty-nine minutes on the clock. Raven doubted it was even possible to stall Trigon that long, but she would trust them, trust them the best she could. Her heart raced a little bit.  
  
Nora broke free from Harry’s bindings and swept the members of the Team, along with the Titans down. She made her way to the tower to knock it down and get Raven from inside. The two magic-users on the inside.  
  
Harry flashed in front of her and bound the runes of the protective barrier to him. Nora stopped short.  
  
“Let them go,” Nora said.  
  
“You can only free Raven, if you harm me,” Harry said. “But, I don’t think you want to do it.”  
  
Nora stared at Harry, incensed at what he pulled. She struggled. She needed to deliver the portal, unless she be trapped along with Trigon, tormented by her own past failures forever.  
  
“I’m desperate, you have no idea what I’m going to do…..”  
  
Zatanna activated a rune stone next to Nora which transported her away from the tower and to the other end of the world.  
  
“She’ll be back,” Raven said.

* * *

  
Nora collapsed down onto the ground, in Siberia. The daughter of Zatara sent her halfway across the world? Did they really think this would stop her?  
  
“Oh, child, you hesitated. You should have killed them all.”  
  
Trigon’s voice thundered down in the back of Nora’s head.  
  
“Nine hours to achieve your goal. And if you fail, your heart’s desire will be lost forever. How does that make you feel to be so weak, pathetic...and so lost?”  
  
Nora rose up in defiance. The symbols glowing into her body, burning every single nerve ending of her body. Oh, she really wished to rip Trigon in half, but he was much too powerful now, and he had her. He had her. All it took was one word to send Nora into her eternal torment.  
  
“They took advantage of your weakness,” Trigon said. “I see your thoughts...your fears...you love him.”  
  
Nora could not allow Trigon to keep believing that. Those who she loved suffered. Her best friend, her mother...the only reason why her aunt was safe, because Nora kept Marina completely and utterly out of the loop and Trigon had no reason to target her, at least Nora gave Trigon no reason.  
  
“I don’t love anyone!” Nora shouted. “I just see Superman as a tool….useful for….well it doesn’t matter anymore, when you succeed?”  
  
“If you see him as a tool, then you realize tools are meant to be disposed of when they no longer have a use,” Trigon said. “Therefore, you will return, and let nothing stop you from delivering my portal. Do you understand me, Nora?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Nora said.  
  
“Kill him if he gets in your way again.”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Nora deeply resented Hadrian right now for what he forced her to do. Rising up to a standing position, Nora crossed her arms and disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
She knew now what must be done.

* * *

  
Raven rocked back and forth. The images of darkness pouring into her head. The Titans, the Team, everyone struggling with the forces of evil. Trigon sitting atop a throne made of the bones of his enemies, and then, nothing.  
  
The windows around the tower iced up.  
  
“She’s back,” Raven said.  
  
And Nora returned from the depths with even more fearsome creatures then the golems. Hideous, wraith like monsters, with skeletal fingers, sucking the life out of everything they touched, when they approached the tower. The glow around Nora protected them from most of their effects.  
  
The Titans and the Team moved over, only for all of them to collapse down to the ground. Harry got the closest and he looked at up Nora.  
  
“The road through Raven is through me,” Harry said.  
  
“Then, I’m not responsible for what I’m about,” Nora said.  
  
“That’s your problem,” Harry said. “You never take responsibility for your choices.”  
  
“Don’t...don’t talk about things that you don’t understand,” Nora said. “You have no idea what I’ve lost.”  
  
Nora conjured a glowing Kryptonite dagger and closed her eyes, before lunging forward. A glowing dome appeared between Nora and Harry. Raven appeared, out of the barrier.  
  
“You will make this entire city decay just to get to me,” Raven said. “I’ll come….if you leave my friends out of this.”  
  
“Raven,” Harry managed.  
  
“You shouldn’t do this!” Rebecca yelled.  
  
“You can’t!” Kory yelled.  
  
“I have to,” Raven curtly replied. “I must. It’s time to embrace my destiny.”  
  
The magical barrier had prevented the Team and the Titans from advancing forward. Harry recognized a signature far different from Nora’s.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to go through this,” Raven said.  
  
Nora did not react. She just put a hand on either side of Raven’s face and murmured something. A chant of some sort and it caused the symbols on Raven’s body to light up. The glow of energy erupted around them.  
  
Laughter echoed and the entire world glowed red. Raven’s barrier dropped, freeing the assembled group of heroes and also absorbing them. Raven faded from existence and had been replaced by a large, hulking, demonic red figure who towered like a sadistic giant over them.  
  
“NOW, WHILE HE’S STILL ANCHORED!”  
  
Harry, Zatanna, and Mareena lead the charge, bombarding Trigon with every single attack as the final anchors holding Trigon back snapped free.  
  
Nora stood, stoic, unblinking. The demonic wraiths fled at the sight of Trigon. Creatures designed to decay life vanished.  
  
Trigon deflected his attacker’s best assaults like ping-pong balls. They all crashed down to the ground. Trigon stepped forward and surveyed them, almost like ants. And to them, he was.  
  
A deflection of magical energy erupted from the surface. At the last possible instant, Nora snatched Harry’s hand just as the wave of energy hit them.  
  
On the ground, there was nothing. Nothing, but the ashened footprints of those who tried to foolish defy them. A torn cape futtered to the ground along with a spark being left behind.  
  
The final binding snapped and Trigon appeared on Earth. He spread his arms, turning the tower into a throne fit for someone of his stature to rule on. The skies turned as red as blood.  
  
“As it should be,” Trigon said in triumph.  
  
Silence followed, eerie and unwilling silence. Trigon turned around, unaware of the flicker of light which emitted from behind him.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18(11/18/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on November 18th, 2019. **   
**   
** **Chapter Eighteen.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Red walls, boiling lakes of molten fire, the screams of tortured individuals in the distance. Harry did not have to look around for more than a few seconds to realize he had been sent to a very bad place. And Nora stood right beside him.  
  
“You were seriously going to stab me?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Really, that’s what you’re going to say?” Nora asked. “No, where are we Nora? Or, thank you for rescuing me from being reduced to ash, Nora? Or anything along that. You were the one who forced my hand!”  
  
Harry had no more words for this. They were in a very bad place. And that was not counting what happened to Harry’s team. Several of his girlfriends, his lovers, Harry had no idea how to reach them.  
  
“First, you’re welcome,” Nora said. “And second, we’re in the place where Trigon had been imprisoned. It was the only place I could logically send you….send us….because there’s no way Trigon’s going back here, after working so tirelessly to get out of here.”  
  
Listening for something, Harry noticed two rather large and rather ugly gargoyle looking guards moving past. The smell of brimstone and decay tickled Harry’s senses. His skin tingled.  
  
“It was the only thing I could think to do to save you,” Nora said.  
  
“The Team, what happened to them?” Harry asked.  
  
Nora sighed. Oh, no thank you once again. Harry did not think of the bigger picture. His health was more important than the health of them overall.  
  
“You can start over again.”  
  
Harry, fed up with this entire situation, grabbed Nora and slammed her against the wall with a primal force. The breath had been taken out of her body, and Nora realized she had no magical powers in this realm. But, Harry still had his super strength and could rip her in half. He would not rip her in half, would he?  
  
Nora did come inches away from stabbing him. Would Nora actually drive the Kryptonite dagger into his heart?  
  
“You answer my question, witch!” Harry hissed.  
  
Nora felt goosebumps coming down her arm. This had been the angriest she ever saw him and most likely this had been the angriest he ever been. She took a deep relaxing breath.  
  
“Relax, Hadrian, we’re on the same team,” Nora said. “It’s just….you left them behind…..to start anew in a new life...what’s to stop you….”  
  
“As you said to me, don’t speak of what you don’t understand,” Harry said.  
  
“Hey, listen, we’re survivors...we pick up the pieces after someone shatters it,” Nora said.  
  
“No, you curl into a ball and let a demon lord pull your strings, and don’t care who you hurt.”  
  
Okay, that was harsh, but not entirely unwarranted. Thankfully, Harry let up on the grip, mostly because the echoes got darker. They affected Nora greatly, because she kept hearing people scream out in anguish.  
  
“Trigon will destroy everyone who crosses him,” Nora said. “He was going to murder you as a last parting shot to me because...well Trigon believes what he believes.”  
  
Nora’s emotions almost caused all to be lost. She lost several people to her thanks to them. Her mother, her best friend, her father was in that final battle with the Justice League because he thought he was doing best for her. He was wrong, and it got him killed.  
  
“My soul’s here,” Nora murmured. “Trigon followed through….”  
  
“It’s not entirely unsurprising you don’t have a soul,” Harry darkly said.  
  
“You know, just because I lost my soul, doesn’t mean I don’t have a heart, and….”  
  
Nora stopped before this argument could get any worse. Someone had been coming. Nora had no magic to defend them, neither did Harry, and Harry was running on reserves. Nora had no idea how long the stored solar energy would sustain his powers.  
  
A cloaked figure appeared, and eyed Harry and Nora very carefully. She placed a hand out and motioned for them to follow.  
  
“Okay, we’re going to follow her, aren’t we?” Nora asked.  
  
Harry nodded. He was suspicious, but they did not have much choice. The guards were becoming more abundant and Harry figured now Trigon departed from the realm, they would be taking out a pound of flesh on someone and it would be Harry and Nora.

* * *

  
From behind a magical illusion, Mareena and Zatanna breathed heavily. The exertion strained them. The rest of the Team and the Titans, minus Harry and Raven, had disappeared. Rebecca paced back and forth like a caged animal, looking very anxious at the entire attack.  
  
“We have to find her, wherever she is,” Rebecca said.  
  
“We will,” Kory said gently. “We will.”  
  
“We can’t hold this forever,” Zatanna said.  
  
“We don’t have to hold this forever, just long enough,” Mareena said. “It would be a lot easier if Harry’s here but it looks like….”  
  
“Maybe if we run back in time before this happens, we could have a do over?” Jesse asked Whitney.  
  
“Oh, that’s a bad idea, trust me,” Whitney said.  
  
Too many bad experiences with speedsters going back in time soured Whitney on even trying. Besides, they had enough demonic entities circling around, to add Time Wraiths to the nightmare. And the biggest, baddest demon of them all, Trigon, sat on what was once the Tower.  
  
“Oh, how can someone be that terrible?” Dawn asked.  
  
“Because, it was the way he was born,” Holly curtly replied.  
  
Miss Martian, in her trance, tried to lock onto any trace of Harry. Artemis and Donna leaned down next to her and Megan clasped their hands in support, breathing in a couple more times.  
  
“He’s out there, I can still feel him,” Megan said. “But...there’s a wall preventing me from completely reaching him.”  
  
“Call me crazy, but I think that he’s...where Trigon was,” Artemis said.  
  
That did not fill Megan with visions of happiness and pleasure, oh no far from it. It filled her with some kind of mortal dread and she hoped Harry would find a way.  
  
“He’s got to find a way out,” Kara said. “We...we can’t….can you find a way to trace him?”  
  
“If it were that easy,” Mareena said. “We could send Trigon back there himself.”  
  
“Oh, trust me, it’s not going to be easy to take down Trigon,” Zatanna said. “But, we can’t break through the barrier.”  
  
“Watchtower’s not responding either,” Helena said. “And I’ve made calls to Central City, Gotham, Star City...Metropolis...nothing…..”  
  
Helena tried to take control of the situation. A chilling feeling spread through the air. Something certain members of the Team did not feel since the night they had been trapped by Doctor Destiny. Only, this was not inside of a simulation, this was completely real.  
  
“I’m an Amazon,” Donna said. “We don’t hide, we fight.”  
  
“Can we do this?” Artemis asked.  
  
“We either stand proud or cower,’ Anissa said. “I know what one I’m voting for.”  
  
The members of Team and the Titans murmured in agreement to Anissa’s bold declaration. Thankfully enough time had been bought for some kind of strategy.

* * *

  
Nora and Harry followed the cloaked figure down the hallway. They made their way to a pathway, and Nora kneeled down on the ground, with a heavy breath.  
  
“The path you seek is down that way,” Nora said. “If there’s anything left of her...she’ll be there...although I doubt she’ll be much help.”  
  
“What about you?” Harry asked.  
  
“I’m heading...down a much more dangerous path,” Nora said. “Story of my life really. But, it was set in stone before birth.”  
  
“There’s no such thing as being set in stone,” Harry said.  
  
The woman in the cloak stepped back and they realized why. There had been a thundering, of about thirty demonic figures coming down from the depths beneath.  
  
“Thirty against two,” Nora murmured. “Those are bad odds.”  
  
“Yes, for them,” Harry said. “Do you trust me?”  
  
Nora paused and nodded. Harry clasped Nora’s hand and jumped high into the air out of the grasp of the fireballs from the creatures. Harry swooped down and detached a rock which caused one of the creatures to fall down onto the ground.  
  
The spear which had been in the creature’s hand came up and Nora caught it. Nora came down, piercing through the heart of the demon and pierce it.  
  
Harry swept down the tunnel, knocking them down with a large burst of super breath. He dodged the attacks and disarmed one of the demon’s quite literally. Throwing the demon’s detached arm to the ground, Harry proudly clasped the sword and chopped off the heads of the demons leading to them.  
  
“You won’t succeed!” the demon growled.  
  
The ugliest, and the loudest demon rushed towards Harry until Nora swept in and drove the spear into his ankle. The demon grabbed Nora by the throat and hoisted her up off of the ground.  
  
“You should….get her and find the way out!” Nora gasped.  
  
Harry picked up a large axe and drove it into the back of the skull of the demon. Nora fell from her perch and landed in Harry’s arms. She stared in his eyes, breathing happily.  
  
“You never listen, do you?” Nora asked.  
  
“No more than you.”  
  
Nora met Harry’s eyes longingly for several seconds. She leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips, surprising both Harry and herself.  
  
Harry pulled away, the imprint of Nora’s moist lips left on his mouth.  
  
“I know, now’s not the time,” Nora said.  
  
A tingling feeling of magical energy erupted from her fingers. Okay, maybe now was the time. Because that kiss sparked Nora’s magical abilities, which sent her off guard. Nora sent a blast of high intense magical energy, crushing the bones of the demons which fought her.  
  
Harry smiled and supercharged the axe in his hand. He swung it and decapitated three of the demons in one go from a blade of razor sharp magical energy.

* * *

  
Trigon leaned back against the throne, smiling down at his subjects. The world’s heroes, turned to stone. Those pathetic children who tried to fight him, perished in the interest. Nora Darhk and her foolish heart, banished. Oh, let her be reunited with her soul, they would be consumed by demons for all eternity.  
  
An arrow hit the base of the throne and blew it up. It knocked Trigon back a little bit, only for a super fast blur to start punching at him. It was like flies hitting the broad side of a barn to Trigon. Trigon flicked the attacker away.  
  
Kid Flash flew backwards and Wondergirl dove down, fighting side by side with Hawk. Both of the powerful warriors send Trigon back up, and then Supergirl hit Trigon in the chest with a full intensity blast from the Heat Vision. Starfire beamed him in the chest and Nightwing and Robin detonated grenades underneath Trigon’s feet.  
  
Thunder came down, with a boom which rattled all of San Francisco. With Zatanna and Mareena sealing Trigon into a magical bubble.  
  
Trigon broke free from their attacks and sent the team flying backwards. He dodged the most powerful spells the magic users could muster up.  
  
Arrows deflected off of his skin, until one finally impaled Trigon in the arm and caused him to stagger.  
  
“Nth metal arrow,” Red Arrow said. “Expensive as fuck to make, along with harder than hell to get right.”  
  
“And only enough to cause Trigon a minor annoyance,” Kid Flash said.  
  
“Playtime’s over.”  
  
A beam of light shot out and knocked all of the young heroes onto the ground. They screamed out in utter agony, as Trigon milked in their misery.  
  
They were fools to try and oppose him.

* * *

  
The last demon fell. Nora could have departed for the gate at any time, but she saw this one through. For better or for worse, she stood side by side with Harry, in the fight.  
  
“You should go and get to Raven,” Nora said. “The fight through this gates is my own.”  
  
“How do you plan to get out?” Harry asked.  
  
“The same way I came into this world,” Nora said. “Screaming and covered in blood.”  
  
Harry just had no idea what to make of what Nora was doing or what she hoped to accomplish. Nora was not planning on leaving, was she? For a brief second, Nora considered Harry and pulled back from him.  
  
Harry watched Nora place her hands on the gate and being sucked into it.  
  
The figure put a hand on Harry’s shoulder and pointed Harry forward. Harry walked down past a corridor. In the corner, a terrified young girl with purple hair sat, hovered against the wall.  
  
“Who are you?” Raven asked.  
  
“A friend,” Harry said. “Come on, I’m getting you out of here.”  
  
“No, you can’t...it’s...I deserve this,” Raven said. “I know what happened! I couldn’t stop him! Look at me...this is all that’s left...the small part of innocence I once had, condemned to a life of damnation.”  
  
Harry placed a hand on Raven’s shoulder and helped her to her feet. She walked with Harry putting the young Raven underneath his arm.  
  
“The best thing to do if you think that you’re to blame is to fix your mistakes,” Harry said. “Bring me back, and together, we can stop Trigon.”  
  
“NO!” Raven fearfully yelled. “You can’t….you will be ripped apart...and the world needs Superman.”  
  
So, she did realize who Harry was. Harry wrapped his arms around Raven and pulled her close to him.  
  
“I know you’re scared,” Harry said. “But, Superman won’t have a world to protect if Trigon takes completely over. There’s still time, there’s still hope, but only just.”  
  
Raven bit down on her lip and nodded. The two departed and stood outside the gate.  
  
“I don’t like this place,” Raven said. “It’s a bad place.”  
  
“Nothing will hurt you while I’m here,” Harry said. “Not even Trigon.”  
  
“I wish...I could be as strong as you can,” Raven said.  
  
“You are strong, Rachel, you just need to find your own strength,” Harry said.  
  
And speaking of strength, Nora was not coming out of the gateway. Harry could not wait around forever, but he was not leaving anyone behind. Raven clasped his hand tightly when the two stood.  
  
“I saw the look in Nora’s eyes, the darkness, the fear,” Raven said. “She’s….she won’t survive that place. She’s lost forever.”  
  
Harry put his hand on the gateway, bad idea as his hand started to turn black. The minute it retracted, Harry returned it back to normal.  
  
‘Fucking hell, Nora, where is he keeping your soul?’  
  
“You need to leave.”  
  
The cloaked figure spoke for the first time. Female, with a soft, almost uncertain voice when she did it.  
  
“And tell Claire...tell her that none of this is her fault.”  
  
Okay, now Harry was confused. Regardless, he steered Raven out, holding her close.  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Raven closed her eyes. Courage, strength, all gotten by the faith Harry had into her. She summoned all the strength possible to open the way out of Trigon’s own personal hell.  
  
Harry cast one last mournful look towards the gateway, before they exited the realm.

* * *

  
Trigon stood atop of the various heroines who dared defy him.  
  
“This game is tiring,” Trigon said. “This time there is no mistake. I will watch you die with my very eyes.”  
  
Trigon summoned a burst of power. The extremely powerful demon erupted with waves of energy of power and the heroines tried to summon up the resolve to break free from their chains.  
  
A very powerful golden dome erupted and knocked Trigon’s own attack black to him. Shattering the throne he sat on frim the impact he came back from.  
  
Up in the sky, Harry dropped down in front of Trigon.  
  
“Hadrian Kent,” Trigon said. “Or would you prefer, Superman? It matters little in the end, because you will break before me.”  
  
Harry’s eyes glowed when approaching Trigon. The wreckage of the former Teen Titans base, turned into Trigon throne, littered the ground around them.  
  
“Let’s finish what we started earlier,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, let’s,” Trigon said.  
  
Trigon and Superman hit each other with all they had, a concussive force of energy erupting through the area. Someone would have to give, sooner rather than later.  
**More Plot In the Next Chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19(11/18/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set on November 18th, 2019.**   
**   
** **Chapter Nineteen:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora Darhk navigated her way through the hellscape. Finally, at the end of the road, Nora found it, her soul. Which resembled Nora from a more innocent and less corrupt time. The demon guards standing over it had no chance after Nora sliced them down to the ground. Blood splattered all over the place from Nora continuing her trek.  
  
“You’re...you’re here?” the younger Nora asked.  
  
“Yes, and I’m getting you out of here,” the present Nora said. “Take my hand.”  
  
A tentative, shaking hand grabbed Nora’s and the younger Nora rose up, breathing heavily. The two of them almost merged.  
  
“What about Superman?”  
  
Nora paused at the moment just as her soul was about ready to re-enter her body. She took a deep breath.  
  
“Hadrian’s gone back to fight Trigon, he’ll be...he won’t listen to my reason,” Nora’s present self told her soul.  
  
“Then, we should go back and assist him,” the younger Nora told her.  
  
“No, we...he’ll destroy us,” Nora said. “We need to get out of here...find someplace else...regroup.”  
  
“You can’t just leave it all behind...you know he would have risked everything to save you!”  
  
Nora stopped, the chills going down her spine were difficult to ignore. Her soul reentered Nora’s body and deep inside of her psyche, the debate raged on. Should Nora stay or should she go? She could open a portal to one of any number of worlds, free from Trigon?  
  
Or she could come back and assist Hadrian in the fight with Trigon?  
  
“I don’t understand what’s going on,” Nora murmured. “This should be a simple decision. Preserve yourself, and fight another day….but why can’t I do it.”  
  
“Because you care,” Nora repeated, in a softer and more innocent voice.  
  
Stupid emotions getting the way of her logic, and Nora closed her ice. Yes, she cared, and she did not want to see anything happen to anyone. But, surely, she couldn’t defeat Trigon, and Hadrian couldn’t, and this was a mess.  
  
But, Nora had to do it, because she could not stand by. Suddenly, a wall of demons came up.  
  
“You’re not getting away, child.”  
  
Nora noticed one of the demons wore the face of her father. Whether it was done to play mind games with her, or was this fate after he attempted to cheat Trigon, Nora did not know. And quite frankly, Nora did not care. She rose up and smashed the face of her demon father in.  
  
She whipped back and sent blasts of magical energy down around them. Nora, still with the spear she swiped from earlier, hacked away at one of the demon’s heart and then flung the heart she ripped out of his chest. Blackened and disgusted, it exploded in a shower of blinding blood.  
  
Nora pressed her hands through the door, and came out on the other side breathing heavily. More winged demons came after her, but Nora hacked away at them. She rushed through the nearest exit, and she swiped her hand, opening up a gateway.  
  
One of the demons caught Nora by the ankle and pulled her away from the gateway. Nora closed her eyes and decided to give the demon a good old fashioned kick to the skull. A loud thump sent the demon crashing down. Two more followed and Nora destroyed the ground they stood on.  
  
Tucking and rolling through the portal, Nora landed out on the other side. She collapsed down to the ground, breathing heavily. The last thing she saw before sealing the portal was her father’s face.  
  
Nora breathed on the ground. The spear, covered in demon blood, gave her an idea. Nora hoped it would pay off.  
  
Well, nothing left to lose now.

* * *

  
From high into the air, Superman fired a few blasts of energy from his hand and sent Trigon staggering back to the ground. Trigon almost broke and instead and caught Superman and knocked him out of the ground. A blast of energy had been blocked by a shield.  
  
“Your Justice League is immobilized, forced to watch my conquest of the world,” Trigon said. “On the other hand, I have a much more appropriate fate for you. All of these women, you have a connection with them. And you are going to be broken, beaten, and then I will take them all and make them pay.”  
  
“It won’t happen,” Harry said. “Because, I won’t let you.”  
  
On the ground, off to the side, the Titans and the Team regrouped. A soft cry came from the other side of a pillar. Kory and Rebecca moved around.  
  
“Raven?” Kory asked.  
  
“What happened?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“Harry’s going to die. It’s not going to be pleasant,” Raven said. “It’s not going to be pleasant….”  
  
“Raven, I can get you away,” Kory said. “Just take my hand and….”  
  
‘No, I have to be here, for better or for worse,” Raven said.  
  
Whitney peered up to the sky, with Donna standing behind her. A small group of winged demons came down to the sky. Donna, withdrawing her sword, jumped up and stabbed one of them in the chest. Anissa fought alongside of her, knocking the demon down.  
  
“Demons, as if we didn’t have any problems with Trigon?”  
  
Hawk joined the battle, fiercely. Dove joined her sister, a bit shakily, but bravely standing up against this sadistic monsters of war. Dove’s hand came back and had been blocked by the demon who tried to snatch her all the way out of the ground. She kicked off of him.  
  
“Don’t suppose you have any of those Nth metal arrows still?” Robin asked Red Arrow.  
  
“That was the one,” Red Arrow said. “Put your explosive on the base of that arch. I have an idea.”  
  
“Got it,” Robin said, sliding underneath the swinging grasp of one of the demons.  
  
Trigon’s fist curled and a wave of energy shot from it. The blast kept nailing Harry, who kept coming back, unable to stay down for long.  
  
“You have no idea,” Trigon said. “I’ve been using a fraction of my power and…..”  
  
In a flash, Nora Darhk jumped out of a portal, spear in hand, and stabbed it directly into the side of Trigon’s neck. Trigon groaned and stepped back, with Nora ripping the spear out of his neck. The Arch Demon staggered about, eying the spear.  
  
“The Spear of Azar,” Trigon said. “You are a foolish child if you think that will work. It has unintended consequences if you’re not pure of heart and you try and use it. Which is why your father, despite hoarding it, never tried.”  
  
“Well, I guess I’m more brazen than he was,” Nora said. “And I’m willing to stand up to the consequences, if it means putting you down.”  
  
“You got your soul back, just in time for you to be ripped in half.”  
  
Nora ran at Trigon with the Spear of Azar. Trigon blocked it with his hand at the last minute. Like a snarling beast, he threw Nora off to one side. Nora flipped onto her back, landing hard. Trigon held the spear, the weapon forged in an attempt to take him down.  
  
Up from the sky came Superman with a forceful blow which cracked the horns on Trigon’s head. Trigon groaned and Superman hurled Trigon halfway across San Francisco with a blast of magic.  
  
“You were talking about using a fraction of your power?” Harry asked. “Well guess what?”  
  
Two beams of green light, killing blows blasted out of Harry’s hands, and sent Trigon flying back several yards. Harry kicked up the pace and knocked Trigon back.  
  
“I tire of this game!” Trigon yelled. “All of them...all of them will suffer, they will fall at my feet…..”  
  
Nora jammed the spear into Trigon’s back and caused him to drop down to one knee. Grimacing, with the power.  
  
“You talk too much,” Nora said.  
  
Suddenly, the spear caused every nerve ending in Nora’s body to scream. Images of all of the terrible things she had been forced to do as Trigon’s disciple and many of the terrible things she chose to do. The powers of chaos came into her mind, overwhelming her and almost driving Nora insane.  
  
Harry pulled Nora away, her fingers raw red. The spear, still in Trigon’s back, had been pulled out. Trigon grimaced and hurled the weapon.  
  
“You were not pure enough to finish the job with the spear,” Trigon said.  
  
The rest of the Team came for Trigon after taking down his legions. Trigon all batted them away like they were nothing, Superman included. Trigon smiled and stood above the Teen Titans, the Team, and the Man of Steel.  
  
“Raven,” Trigon said. “See what happens when you try and defy your father. Yes, I know it’s you, and I know you brought me back.”  
  
Raven peaked out, shaking. She saw them all, the Titan, the Team, and even Nora Darhk. About ready to suffer a fate worse than death at the hands of Trigon. Raven shuddered to think what would happen when Trigon had his way with every one of those captive young heroines. Her father, truly was a monster, and capable of unspeakable horrors.  
  
“No,’ Raven muttered. “No, no.”

* * *

  
The power, the fate, caused Raven to rise up and age back up, to a young woman dressed in white and flash in front of Trigon. She blocked his brutal attack, sending him back.  
  
“You might have brought me into this life,” Raven said. “But, you are not my father. And I might share blood with you, but you’re not family.”  
  
“You dare challenge me,” Trigon said.  
  
“Yes, I DARE!” Raven yelled.  
  
Raven enveloped Trigon in shadows. Her eyes glowed as she rose up. Trigon’s mind flashed with images of a world standing up and defeating him. Being condemned to the same eternal prison once more, being sent back there. Trigon fought his way.  
  
“That doesn’t shake me, that doesn’t rattle me,” Trigon said.  
  
“No, what rattles you most of us all is that I’m not your puppet!” Raven yelled. “I’ve lived a life beyond what you’ve chosen for me. And as long as I have the faith of my friends, you are weak, and I am strong.”  
  
From the ground, Harry rose up, with Trigon distracted by his daughter’s rebellion. He picked up the Spear of Azar and shook his head. Not how he wanted to take this one.  
  
“You don’t understand that friendship is magic,” Raven said. “And you thought you could make me feel that I was standing alone, but no, I have something to fight for. There are people counting on me.”  
  
“Trust me, you don’t stand alone.”  
  
Harry rose up, followed by Zatanna, Mareena, and Nora. The four magic users stood across from each other, with Harry standing close to Raven. They sealed Trigon in a cage made of powerful runes. All five of them chanted, in perfect harmony, and there had been a glow.  
  
“You can’t stand me back, you won’t send me back!” Trigon yelled.  
  
None of them reacted to Trigon’s words. He had been powerful, but by working together, the five of them caused several clawed hands to drag Trigon back. The chains which bound him snapped together.  
  
“As long as there are those who stand in the darkness, I will find a way to return, and next time, I won’t have mercy!” Trigon yelled.  
  
“Yes, but we’ll be waiting,” Raven said with a smile as Trigon disappeared through the portal.  
  
The wave of magical energy went through the air and restored everything back to normal. Freeing all people Trigon immobilized from their containment.  
  
The Team, the Titans, all of them breathed. Megan and Kara rushed in and hugged Harry, glad he had made it out alive, and they were only there because they had a presence of mind.  
  
“Raven, you’re okay,” Starfire said.  
  
“Of course, I am,” Raven said, accepting the hug from her friend and teammate. “I’m with friends.”

* * *

  
Oh, the aftermath, the aftermath had been something else. The Tower had been built and Harry hovered over it. He scanned the air for any cracks in space and time where Trigon or any of his people might be able to slip out. Standing behind him, Raven put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“I don’t feel him anymore,” Raven said. “I broke the bindings that held us together. All thanks to you.”  
  
“No, you had the strength inside of you this entire time,” Harry said. “You had to just get it out.”  
  
“I wasn’t the only one who was strong,” Raven said. “Nora….she really came through…..”  
  
Harry nodded in response. Speaking of Nora, she had decided to slip away in the chaos, after having them finish Trigon. Which was a pity, because Harry owed her a nice, heartfelt thanks for helping him. Because Nora had every chance to run away, and instead she stood and fought with Harry, at great risk. Nearly risking having her mind and body utterly annihilated by using a spear she could barely hold.  
  
“Well, your birthday’s not over,” Harry said.  
  
Raven looked out into the sky. No, not quite over and she did not have the same feeling of dread.  
  
“You think everything’s clear?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, it’s clear,” Raven said.  
  
Sure, there was always the risk Trigon would find a way back, but he would be stopped again and again, over and over. No matter how many years, there would be heroes who would stand up to him and fight.  
  
And finally, Raven’s sixteenth birthday, which she dreaded for quite some time, would finally be one worth celebrating.

* * *

  
“Are you keeping the white?” Rebecca asked.  
  
“Well, it’s nice,” Raven said. “But, I think that I just like my look as if is and I wouldn’t normally channel that kind of power. It feels like I’m on a high, afterwards.”  
  
“Well, that was amazing how you took the fight to Trigon,” Artemis said.  
  
“Pretty badass,” Sara said with a smile.  
  
“I try,” Raven said.  
  
The entire Team leaned back. They had done their part, as did the Teen Titans. Raven took a piece of cake which tasted so much sweeter after stopping her evil father’s plans.  
  
“So, any idea what happened to Nora?” Megan asked.  
  
“Not a clue,” Harry said. “She’s out there, in the wind….I hope she can find peace now she’s free again.”  
  
“She’s….I don’t understand her,” Megan said. “I think you inspired something inside of her.”  
  
“He inspires something in a lot of women,’ Whitney said.  
  
“I believe we can all agree on that.”  
  
Oh, Raven most certainly did understand it. She had already made one brave and extremely courageous choice today. So, now it was time for her to make another one.  
  
“Harry, you mentioned you had a present that you wanted to give me privately,” Raven said.  
  
“He did?” Kara asked before sudden realization dawned on the Girl of Steel “Ooooh….right!”  
  
“Of course,” Harry said.  
  
Raven took his hand, and smiled. She would have to thank Harry properly for all of what he’s done, and making her see the light.  
  
“We shouldn’t be long,” Raven said.  
  
The entire group had been left. Rebecca and Helena both exchanged smiles with each other. Harry and Raven disappeared around the corner for Raven to unwrap Harry’s package.  
  
“Oh, I wouldn’t count on that,” Rebecca said.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(20 and 21) on November 25th, 2019.**


	20. Chapter 20(11/25/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set First Posted On November 25th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter Twenty.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Raven stripped completely naked for Harry to look at her curvy body. Nice supple breasts, a curved waste, wide hips, and a small strip of purple pubic hair, with a pussy which looked airtight, although not for long. Legs, gorgeous legs, which went down. Her grey skin shined brightly, her purple eyes, and soft untouched lips, which did not remain untouched for long. Harry pulled the beautiful half demon girl into an embrace and kissed Raven extremely hard.  
  
Oh, Raven could hardly keep her head above the water. Harry kissed like nothing ever, not that Raven had anything to compare him to. She knew without a shadow of a doubt Harry could not be comparable to anyone, because of being in a league of his own. His fingers, twisting deep into Raven’s heated mound, sent her hips bucking up in the general direction of Harry’s fingers when they dove into her.  
  
“You know, you’re wearing too many clothes,” Raven said. “Then again, any clothes is too many.”  
  
“Why don’t you do something about it?”  
  
Raven just smiled and tore the strands of fabric apart to reveal Harry’s muscular chest and abs. She leaned in, brushing a hand all over Harry’s abs and reaching down to release his cock. Twelve inches of pulsing, throbbing goodness, and Raven’s mouth watered, longing to shove the piece of meat into her mouth and go to town on it. She leaned in and put her lips on the edge of Harry’s cock and sucked him extremely hard, bringing herself all the way down onto it.  
  
Harry leaned in, Raven’s mouth felt nice wrapped around his cock. He pulled out after a second through, and she cupped his balls. Raven climbed up, and Harry pushed a finger inside of her pussy while she turned to suck his cock again. The mutual self pleasure continued, with a finger being replaced by Harry’s tongue.  
  
Raven happily bobbed down on Harry’s cock when the two lovers entered a sixty-nine position with each other. The two enjoyed each other, hungering for each other. Raven slammed her mouth all the way down onto Harry’s long and thick cock deep into her throat and indulging into him.  
  
Oh, she could just bury her face all the way down onto Harry’s pubic bone and take him repeatedly into her mouth, all day and all night long. The swelling in his balls from the fluids building in him made Raven just keep building.  
  
Harry thought she had some natural talent, for being the first time with a cock inside of her mouth. Squeezing Raven’s firm ass cheeks, he made her drip all of his face. Harry lapped up the honey spurting from Raven much to the enjoyment of the extremely gorgeous woman. She shook, and spurted, releasing a heavy amount of juices all over Harry’s face and indeed, straight into his mouth.  
  
Swirling his tongue about, Harry ended up sucking down as much of the juices as humanly possible, sending Raven into a tizzy of pleasure. Raven wrapped her lips around Harry’s length and pounded him deep into her mouth. She became more and more excited, the further Harry drove into her mouth.  
  
Finally, Harry erupted and sent a shower of seed deep into Raven’s throat. The clenching and releasing of Harry’s balls spilled so much seed into her mouth Raven clutched onto his balls and milked them extremely hard with some magical strokes.  
  
Raven pulled back away from Harry. She should have done this a long time ago, and the fact she did not, well, it was disappointing. Harry pulled Raven onto his lap and began sucking on her breasts. This action soothed Raven.  
  
“Oooh, Daddy, suck my breasts!” Raven moaned. “Bad Daddy is gone...but good Daddy can make his little girl feel really good.”  
  
Somehow, Harry was not surprised Raven had Daddy issues. The cries of the half-demon encouraged Harry to fuck her deeper and faster. He sucked on Raven’s lovely nipples and the sounds of delight from the half-demon heroine just erupted in pleasure. Harry wrapped his arms around her and put the tip of his cock against his open.  
  
The excitement built against Raven. Harry pulled back, teasing his length around her flat stomach and against her juicy thighs. Raven rubbed her thighs against Harry, and opened her legs up.  
  
“I want you to make me yours forever,” Raven said. “No one can open me up like you. I know this….fuck me hard!”  
  
Raven grabbed Harry and kissed him very aggressively. The energy surrounding them caused them to burn with lust. Harry grabbed Raven and pushed her down onto him. Raven was tight, like trying to shove a pipe through a pencil sharpener. But, somehow, Harry managed to do so, burying deep inside of Raven.  
  
The half-demon heroine hissed when the Kryptonian-human hybrid penetrated her tight body. Oh, Raven could just lose it completely from what Harry was doing to her. He had been deep inside of her body and used Raven’s cheeks as a handle to bounce her up and down.  
  
Raven cried out in pleasure. Her breasts bounced in Harry’s face. Harry buried face down in Raven’s heaving chest and sucked away at her tits and made her cry out in pleasure. The two pulled together with Harry bouncing her hard up and down.  
  
Clutching on tight, Raven had nothing other than loud moans coming out. Raven wanted Harry to fuck her until raw. Raven wanted nothing other than Harry to cram that big cock into her tight pussy and make her gush all over it. Harry slammed Raven all the way down onto him.  
  
Down on her hands and knees, Raven stuck out her prominent ass for Harry to grab onto. She looked over her shoulder, purple hair extended and forming a seductive curtain. She begged for Harry and begged for Harry’s cock. What kind of person would Harry be if he denied it?  
  
“You’re craving it, my little demon, aren’t you?” Harry asked. “Your pussy is snapping at the air, it wants my cock, doesn’t it?”  
  
The cries of Raven showcases just how she wanted this and how much she wished Harry would give it to her.  
  
Three fingers tested the water. Raven’s lustful, burning moans only increased the faster Harry buried his fingers into her gushing snatch. Harry wanted to be all the way inside of her, in the worst possible way. Leaning all the into Raven, Harry brushed his thick cock up against Raven’s warm and very inviting entrance. It practically cried out to have Harry’s cock driven all the way inside of her.  
  
“I want you, so badly!” Raven cried out. “Fuck me….fuck my brains out!”  
  
“Oh, you want it, don’t you, baby?”  
  
“Yes, Daddy, take your powerful cock and show that bastard Trigon who I belong to!” Raven begged out.  
  
Harry put his hands on Raven’s hips and speared into her body. Her tight walls collapsed down onto Harry and practically milked him. Harry did not back off, despite the very real risk of Raven just draining him of his cum prematurely. He would own her body and owning a body required confidence in one’s own self control. Harry picked up the pace, pouring on the pressure and slapped his balls all the way down onto Raven’s warm thighs.  
  
“Mmmmm, yes,” Raven breathed. “Harder, faster, deeper, more, give me more!”  
  
Harry slapped Raven’s ass and she cried out for more. The half demon woman’s tight pussy clamped down onto Harry. So hard, the first leak of cum came out, and upon the leak, came an explosion. Harry drove deep into Raven and sent the seed just spurting deep Raven’s womb.  
  
Raven closed her eyes, her stomach swelling up with so much cum she looked several month’s pregnant. The magic caused her nipples to leak a very warm, pleasant, and more addictive than many hard drugs, milk out of her. Harry rolled Raven over and sucked on her lactating nipples to cause Raven’s eyes to roll into the back of her head. Raven raked her nails against Harry’s shoulders, moaning out loud.  
  
“I need it again,” Raven said. “Is my milk making your cock strong, Hadrian? Mmm, Daddy, is it? Do you want to bury that cock inside of my ass until it erupts?”  
  
Raven did not even need to say please. Harry dove in, while still sucking on Raven’s lactating breasts. He claimed the third hole, Raven’s virgin ass. Magic guided the two of them together. Raven’s back hole, the tightest of the three, would not relinquish its grip.  
  
She came all over the place from Harry’s deep and powerful thrusting in her tight ass. A loud smack and Harry drove as fast into Raven’s very snug anus. He picked up a heavier pace, sliding in almost and sliding out, until his balls just cracked Raven on the ass and hard.  
  
Raven clutched onto Harry’s hand and moaned out loud. Oh, her entire body was going to be taken through the ringer and she was not going to back off until Harry finished inside of her ass. The size of his balls bouncing up against her.  
  
“I don’t know how long I can hold off,” Harry said. “Damn, Rae, your ass is so perfect.”  
  
“You can refill,” Raven said in her usual manner. “Just erupt already! Claim my final hole, for yours….oooh Daddy, your cum will feel so good in my ass!”  
  
It was amazing how Raven swung from calm and collected, to manic and horny in a matter of seconds. Harry did just as Raven requested, burying his cock deep into her ass and riding her until the seed spurted into it. Just as Raven’s nipples let off a shower of milk which Harry sucked hard.  
  
The two crashed in a heap, covered in sexual fluids, sweat, drool, and milk. Quite the mess, but it had been a beautiful one and both had been content.

* * *

  
The moment Kara Zor-El saw the chance, she swooped in. Taking Harry’s cock as it pulled out of Raven’s ass, Kara leaned down and dragged her tongue over Harry’s manhood. A deeply breathing Raven covered from Harry jam packing all of her holes and Kara tasted the aftermath of it.  
  
“Nice to see you too as well, Kara,” Harry said.  
  
Kara just smiled, using her super breath to give Harry a very pleasant deep throat blowjob. There were few things which brought Kara more enjoyment than feeling Harry’s cock, throbbing hard and ready, grow in her mouth. And Kara bent down all the way, performing a very pleasant suctioning action and slurping Harry, long hard and loud.  
  
Still dressed in her Supergirl outfit, minus anything underneath her skirt, Kara climbed up onto Harry’s lap. Harry pulled up her shirt so her breasts were revealed. The lovely pleasantly round globes rocked up and down against Harry’s legs.  
  
“Soon, Karen, soon,” Kara muttered.  
  
“Oh, the sun’s doing them well,” Harry said. “You’re improving your capacity.”  
  
To demonstrate, Harry squeezed Kara’s nice, supple breasts. She writhed on Harry’s lap. Harry switched his attention to her ass while also grinding his cock against her flat stomach. Nice, and mouth watering, the half-shirt Kara wore, had drawn many people to her tight abs. Although, Harry would be the only one who would be up close and personal with it, dragging his length against Kara’s tight abs and then between her thighs.  
  
Raven stirred, ready for more, only to see Supergirl had taken claim of Harry’s cock. The Girl of Steel drove her warm pussy down onto Harry and filled her completely up. Oh, it was so hot and Raven just had to stroke her clit for one Kryptonian riding the hell out of others.  
  
Especially when they were cousins. This added to how hot it was. But, Raven never got why people were weirded out about something that trivial. Especially applying human standards to an advanced race such as Kryptonians. No use in splitting hairs. Rather, Raven just played with her clit.  
  
Harry heard Raven’s moans off in the distance and he most certain heard Kara’s. Deciding to have some fun, Harry put the understand of his hands on Kara and made sure the two of them hoisted high into the air. He flipped Kara, while their brushed against the ceiling.  
  
Kara hung upside down with Harry sliding down into her, or up into her. The entire dynamic changed with Harry fucking Kara in mid-air. While Raven watched, laying on the bed, with her legs spread.  
  
“Tend to her for a little bit,” Kara said.  
  
Harry descended down and buried his cock into Raven’s wet pussy with a force of a missile. Raven’s legs came up and wrapped snugly around Harry’s body. Despite her pussy being jammed packed and the cum just oozing out of it, Raven wanted more. She dug her nails down against Harry’s back and moaned the faster her rocked into her body. He leaned down and sucked on Raven’s nipples.  
  
“Looks good, wouldn’t mind if I have some.”  
  
Now both Kryptonians sucked on Raven’s lactating nipples. Supergirl and Superman pleasuring her body while Superman thrust his hard cock into her. Never in Raven’s wildest dreams.  
  
Although this little encounter had been so much better than any dream. Especially when Kara came down and showed her nice pussy for Raven. Raven could not wait to taste Kara’s juices. If she tasted half as good as she smelled, then the Girl of Steel would be very nice indeed.  
  
Harry picked up the pace with hyper fucking. Kara arched back, playing with her breasts. Her pussy danced all over Raven’s probing tongue which extended. The half-demon knew all of the ways to pleasure the golden haired alien.  
  
“She’s really good, isn’t she?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes!” Kara cried out. “A real keeper!”  
  
Kara pushed her mound all they way down onto Raven’s mouth. She opened wide and sucked as many of the juices as possible out of Kara until her center started to gush extremely hard. The Girl of Steel flicked a hand over her nipple and let out another breath.  
  
She covered Raven’s face with her juices. Hovering back, Kara sunk down to her knees at the end of the bed. A light peck to the side of Raven’s face and Kara nibbled down her face.  
  
Harry opened the door for hard thrusting. He worked back and forth, burying himself all the way into Raven. Raven clutched onto Harry’s backside and pulled him into her tightly. His balls danced against her.  
  
“Told you would fill up in no time,” Raven said.  
  
“Problem is we’re running out of room to put it all,” Harry said.  
  
“I can help.”  
  
Harry pulled out of Raven and Kara dove down. She sucked Harry’s gift from Raven and made the half-demon girl just twitch all over the bed. The moment Kara came up, she swallowed Harry’s cum. Raven flipped over, ass in the air, and buried face down in Kara’s pussy.  
  
The loud slurps echoed through the room and made Raven squirt madly.  
  
All while Harry fucked her from behind. His strong hands, gripping her powerful ass muscles rocked her back and forth. The sorcerer increased the volume per thrusts. He hit a fever pitch and sent Raven almost all the way over the edge. He slapped Raven’s tight ass and moved into her, with a deep and powerful thrust.  
  
Every other orgasm on Raven’s part, Harry teleported away and allowed Kara to taste Raven’s sweet juices while they drenched off of his large meaty pole. Harry grabbed Kara’s hair and enjoyed her super blowjob before turning to Raven. Who extended her hair longer so Harry could grab it and fuck her hard.  
  
Magic could be so awesome a lot of times, providing it was not wielded by demonic assholes who wanted to kill. Harry ran his fingers through Raven’s hair and pushed all the way into her. The weight of his balls grew heavier and it was a good thing Kara made some room inside of Raven because Harry intended to jam pack her with even more seed.  
  
“Blow her mind!” Kara pleaded. “And we have some unfinished business to deal with.”  
  
The shifted, with Harry wrapping his arm around Raven and fucking her. He tickled Kara’s slit, stroking it up and down and getting the Girl of Steel to leak all over his fingers. Harry switched tactics and fed Kara’s warm and savory juices to Raven who sucked them down.  
  
Raven’s insides had been taken on a thrill ride. Harry put his hands on her and thrust deep, tight, and far inside of her body. Slapping down on Raven’s butt, Harry pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
“Getting closer, Raven,” Harry said.  
  
Oh, Raven wanted him, wanted him to erupt and unleash. She got her wish from the first trickle of cum. The trickle turned into a leak and a leak became a flood. And Harry just spurted inside of Raven’s pussy. He shot spurt after spurt into her body, the tension getting him.  
  
Harry held on tight, and Raven’s tight inner muscles squeezed down onto him. The sorcerer pulled out of her and left Raven breathing heavily on the bed.  
  
Kara climbed up, with a big grin on her face. She climbed on top of Harry, rocking herself against him. It did not take too long before Kara sunk down onto Harry.  
  
The Girl of Steel lifted up and dropped down, slapping down onto Harry. The weight of her warm pussy stretched around Harry’s throbbing member with each movement. Kara bit down on her lip and rode the hell out of Harry.  
  
The two Kryptonians moved at a blur, lifting up and down. Raven’s attention had been drawn to Kara’s tight ass. Naughtiness sparked through the mind of the demon, as tentacles rose from around her body. Raven lubricated Kara’s hole.  
  
Kara’s eyes widened in surprise. She could feel Raven’s hands on her cheeks, spreading them for a nice, juicy tentacle driving into her asshole. Kara could not help and yelp out in pleasure. Harry took a handful of Kara’s supple tit and squeezed it to make her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Getting her holes stuffed by Harry’s cock and a tentacle at the same time, oh Kara could not be happier if she tried. Kara bounced up and back as well. Raven wrapped her hands around Kara and squeezed her chest just as much as well.  
  
Raven and Harry made a Supergirl sandwich, and she was perfectly okay with this. More than okay, horny as fuck, and her holes, being pleasured just made Kara gush all over the place. They pleasured her body. Still half in costume, so this felt as erotic as hell.  
  
“Are you going to cum for me, dear cousin?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes!” Kara moaned in his ear.  
  
Kara rocked her hips up and down onto Harry to clutch the prick deep inside of her. The juices flowing from her pussy onto his cock saturated him from the tip all the way to the base of his prick. Harry slammed tight into her with several motions, making her just cry for more. Her moist snatch clutched down onto her.  
  
“She’s leaking all over the place,” Raven said. “Mmmm, already nice...a few more years under the sun will give you Omega level tits just like Power Girl.”  
  
Supergirl smiled, oh her tits were nice already, and her ass was in fine form. Raven appreciated it with each thrust deep inside of her and Harry nailed her from the front side.  
  
One double stuffed Supergirl received a blast from Raven’s tentacles. Raven took in so much of Harry’s cum she could easily replicate it through her own means. Raven held on tight and pushed the tentacle to cause Kara’s ass to overflow with a heavy amount of seed.  
  
Harry’s turn and Harry rocked Kara all over. The weight of his balls slapping down onto her body sent Kara into a fit of pleasure. She almost cried out for more, and Harry indulged her. Filling Kara’s tightening wet hole with so much seed.  
  
Raven smiled when Harry pulled away. She licked Harry’s cock from the first last drops dripping. Then she turned her attention to Kara to return the favor and eat the seed out of her. Kara cried when Raven chowed down. All while Harry stuck a finger into her and saw how Raven was still soaking wet and horny as hell.  
  
“Well, you two just won’t get enough, will you?”  
  
Raven just smiled. Now that door in her mind had been opened, she would not be satisfied until Harry completely and utterly fucked her into being his submissive cock pet.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	21. Chapter 21(11/25/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**   
** **Chapter 21:**

* * *

  
Things escalated in the past few hours beyond Harry, Kara, and Raven having some fun. Starfire kneeled on the ground before Harry, her large breasts wrapped around Harry’s big throbbing cock. Up and down, Starfire stroked Harry’s massive manhood and caused it to pop in and out between her generous chest. Starfire’s licked it extremely hard and looked very excited.  
  
On the bed, with Starfire’s fingers every now and then pumping between her legs, laid Rebecca Grayson. She had been eating Raven out. And Helena and Kara also had been involved. Helena scissored Kara’s pussy and leaned in to squeeze her nipples.  
  
“Mmm,” Helena said. “Always wanted a part of you.”  
  
A few other girls laid on the ground, in various states of being fucked. But, they were not the focus of this little round of sexual intercourse. Rather, Harry turned his attention to the lovely alien Princess who used her breasts to squeeze Harry and smile.  
  
“I want you to erupt,” Starfire said. “I can’t wait to taste your seed. It tasted so good when it came out of Raven’s pussy! I need more, I need it from the source! Please, Hadrian, please!”  
  
Harry groaned and slammed his thick, juicy, throbbing cock all the way between Kory’s breasts. She squeezed him, hungry for what was about ready to happen. Her lovely face and gorgeous orange skin, and wild red hair, which extended absurdly to the ground, and then wrapped around Harry’s waist, formed a beautiful little image. And Harry wanted to increase that particular image by showering Kory with all of the seed in his balls.  
  
A nice little groan and Harry shot his load all over Kory’s chest. She smiled, enjoy the seed showering over her. Kory hung on, pumping the last few bursts of warm, juicy cum all over her. Every last drop of it filtered down her breasts and dripped down onto her stomach and then down onto her thighs.  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
Starfire swirled her tongue around Harry and pulled back to savor the taste Raven and Rebecca moved over, to suck on Starfire’s tits and cause her to cry out. Now that Raven had been liberated and the door opened up, oh Starfire thought she could bond with her friend and teammate on a whole other level.  
  
Harry fingered both Rebecca and Raven. While Helena and Kara teamed up to pleasure him beneath his waist. Kara’s super suction worked on Harry’s balls while Kara deep-throated his massive cock. Harry put his hands on the back of Kara’s head and pumped into her mouth.  
  
Nice and hot, the other four girls moved off, and allowed Harry to pull Kory up into a straddling position onto his lap. Harry squeezed Kory’s nice, pleasantly thick ass and resulted in a cry of passion.  
  
“Ohhhh, I need you inside me!” Kory yelled. “It’s time for me to join your cock again!”  
  
Harry put his hands around Kory and speared the young woman down onto him. The Tamarian Princess rose up and down with a hot little bounce, her warm hips erupting.  
  
Raven leaned in and kissed Helena while Rebecca’s tongue tangled with Kara’s off the end of the bed. The heat and the lust emitting from Starfire and Superman when they fucked each other, increased through the room. Harry’s fingers drove down onto Kory’s back and made her moan even more when tightly gripping his cock.  
  
“Mmmm, yes, baby, more!” Kory cried out in pleasure. “Give me your cock! I want to please it! Please, let me please it!”  
  
Kory’s desires only increased while riding Harry’s massive member. Harry slid all the way into her depths, holding onto her waist and pumping Kory up and down onto him. Kory bit down on her lip and let everything loose, and by everything, she meant everything. A flood of juices just raced all over Harry’s pulsing prick when driving it all the way into Kory’s depths, burying deep inside of her.  
  
The gorgeous alien princess just kept coming, in pretty much every sense of the word. Kory’s warm, juicy walls closed around Harry and released him, pumping even more juices around him. Harry squeezed her breasts and milked them which caused Kory to cry out in pleasure.  
  
Harry turned Kory around and bent her over the headboard. A tight grip of her ass caused Kory’s cries of lust to increase and for Harry to pummel her. The weight of his balls slapped against Kory.  
  
“Let it all out,” Harry growled. “All of the pleasure you had been holding back, let it out. Cum like you never came before, my beloved Starfire.”  
  
Kory came, clutching his prick between her hot and smoldering walls. Oh, she felt warm and nice around Hadrian, while he slid into her tight pussy. Hadrian crammed several inches of his prick down into her walls and sent Kory completely over the edge with pleasure.  
  
The moment Harry warmed Kory completely up, he opened up the gates to blow seed inside of her. The blasts of seed buried inside of Kory. She clutched onto Harry, able to take a lot, able to take a long and hard pounding with Harry’s cock. So, Harry went wild and slammed into her repeatedly. Grabbing onto Kory’s hair while he fucked her which only increased the arousal she experienced.  
  
Harry yanked away, and Rebecca deep-throated Harry without any pause. The taste of the juices of Kory and Harry at the same time drove Rebecca wild. Raven and Kara sank on either side of Harry’s body and they kissed him. Helena reached into Rebecca’s pussy and finger fucked her.  
  
Kory’s libidio, refilled instantly being in the proximity of all of this sex, ran her hands over the bodies of all of the lovers. She picked up Kara.  
  
“Hello, Supergirl, I always thought you were beautiful,” Starfire said.  
  
“Starfire, it’s a pleasure to be get to know you properly ,” Kara said.  
  
Kory and Kara met each other at the lips and their tongues tangled with pleasure. The two aliens hooked up and were hot and heavy.  
  
Harry sank into Rebecca from behind. She had wanted this so badly, and Harry wanted to give this too her. Raven inserted herself into the threesome as well, spreading her legs for Rebecca to bury herself face down into her pussy.  
  
“We should have been doing this ages ago.”  
  
Rebecca would have made a comment about how there was no time like the present to start. Only, she had been busy with Raven’s pussy, licking it. And also, even if she lacked being occupied, Harry driving all the way inside of her from behind, caused her to lose all concentration.  
  
The only thing which mattered next to Rebecca Grayson had been her orgasm, which came in a rapid and endless matter. Spiking through her body and erupting with fluid motions. Harry grabbed her hips and speared all the way inside of her body from behind.  
  
Helena, never one to be left out of the fun, decided to mount Raven’s face. The talented tongue of the half-demon heroine pushed deep inside of Helena and ate her out. The loud pops, the slurps, just got even louder, the faster Raven swirled her tongue around her pussy.  
  
A loud slurp and an even loud pop of those juices flowing increased the desire felt by all of the parties involved.  
  
Kory and Kara hovered in position to be taken. They took turns eating each other out, their motions getting even more heated. It was almost as if either women tried to top the other. Mostly because they were trying to top the other.  
  
Harry speared deep in to Rebecca. He grabbed onto Rebecca’s ass, perfect to grab, and even more perfect to fuck, although Harry thought it would be better to tease her with the possibility of anal sex, at least for now. Locking eyes with Helena, and her pleasure, which only increased.  
  
“Oooh, take her for more!” Helena yelled. “Take her….take her hard!”  
  
Harry picked up a steadier and more intense pace in fucking Rebecca. He smiled, as if telling Helena her turn would be up next, when he finished driving Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca Grayson had a lot left in the tank and her desire, would be mostly unmatched to an insane level. Harry picked up the pace, and drove into her. The weight of his balls knocked at Rebecca’s gates and pretty much teased her for what was going to come.  
  
Kory and Kara moved on either side of Harry, both grabbing his hips, and helping him spear deeper into Rebecca. They kissed Harry’s body and neck as well. Their warm breasts, Kory’s a bit larger than Kara’s, pressed against either side of Harry’s body while he pumped away.  
  
Jolts of energy sent through the bodies of the women in question. Harry pounded away at Rebecca while channeling a nice orgasm through the bodies of Raven, Kara, Kory, and Helena as well.  
  
Rebecca’s snug womanhood, still tight despite Harry working it over several times over the months, sucked Harry completely inside of her. Harry leaned in and picked up the pace. He moved in like a blur and stuffed Rebecca with as many thrusts as humanly possible. Getting ready to seed her pussy for the end and oh boy, the end would come very nicely and very well.  
  
Harry splashed rope after rope of seed straight into Rebecca’s pussy from behind. The weight of his balls became a little less heavy when he dumped his immense load into the woman on the bed before him. Harry leaned all the way in, riding her and pounding her for a long time until Harry pulled out of her.  
  
Kory, greedy and hungry, dove into Rebecca and sucked Harry’s gift out of her. The ravenous appetite of the Tamarian was more than enough to inspire jolts of pleasure through Harry’s loins.  
  
Helena crawling on the bed, and oh boy, it came to light just how much Helena resembled her mother in situations like this, eyed up Harry. Kara joined Helena on her hands and knees and the two of them dragged their wet little tongues against Harry’s length.  
  
“You two know how to inspire a man,” Harry groaned.  
  
Kara agreed, feeling Helena needed some Harry time. She had a satisfying amount and would be getting a piece of him later. Kara joined Raven in a steamy kiss, the half-demon’s tongue curling against the Kryptonians when the two of them enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Helena straddled Harry and allowed him to lay back on the bed. She would ride him, cowgirl style. The greedy look in Helena’s eyes only increased the deeper Harry pushed down and drove his cock inside of her warm body. He pumped up inside of her and Helena rocked down onto Harry’s crotch to squeeze him up and down.  
  
Raven and Kara, not only a few inches away, enjoyed in each other. Raven brought out the tentacles and wrapped them around Kara. They had been at this the longest of all of the women involved in this little game and they had been far from satisfied. Their tongues greeted each other with an extremely long and passionate kiss which grew even longer and more passionate the more they met each other.  
  
“Mmmph!” Kara moaned even louder from Raven’s oral assault on her tonsils.  
  
Thrusting her hips forward and penetrating Kara’s tight pussy brought a tingle of desire all through Raven. Feeling Harry’s presence brush against her thighs only increased the very evident lust she had been feeling. Raven moved in for the kill and pushed her.  
  
Helena had one thing on her mind and that was getting Harry’s cock as deep into her pussy as humanly possible. She squeezed it nice and hard, feeling it cradle between her warm pussy lips. Oh, the heat only just increased the faster Helena rode up and down onto Harry’s length, spiking it inside of her with deep motions. She bit down on her lip, and let out a more passionate cry than ever possible. She fucked Harry, vigorously, driving his pole up and down into her until she had been completely stuffed with more cock than Helena ever dreamed about, and oh she spent time dreaming about it.  
  
One scream and Harry lifted his head up, to worship Helena’s fine breasts. He treated them very nicely and made Helena rock back and forth.  
  
The most powerful magic of all, the magic of an orgy, erupted through the entire room. Harry picked up the pace and drove deeper into Helena’s body. She bounced higher, faster, and ended up driving Harry inside of her body with a few hard slams which rocked her all over.  
  
“One more time,” Helena breathed with a sex-crazed glint in her eyes.  
  
Harry got closer, but he was going to bring Helena to the greatest orgasm possible. Harry did not even need to sit up. His magical touch, grabbing onto Helena’s hips, speared the young woman down onto his length. She rocked back and forth until her body cried out for the release to end all releases.  
  
The two teammates joined each other in an extremely blissful orgasm. Harry rocked Helena up and down, onto him until she came all over the place with a shudder and a smile crossing her face.  
  
Harry sat up, leaned in and cupped Helena’s breasts, feeling them mold into his hands with a nice movement. Leaning in, Harry sucked on Helena’s nipples and caused her to quiver in pleasure.  
  
Rebecca crawled over to tend to her successor, which Raven and Starfire joined each other.  
  
“Guess, that leaves the two of us together,” Kara said.  
  
Harry smiled and twisted his hand to stroke the clits of all of the women in the room. The cries, and maybe Harry’s reach extended further beyond the room if the screams coming from afar was any indication, sparked desire. And now Kara climbed on top of Harry, sitting in the hot seat.  
  
The emerald-eyed young man put his hands on the blue-eyed beauty and sank Kara down onto him. The warm pussy of the Girl of Steel closed around Harry’s mighty rod, stuffing it almost all the way inside of her body. Several moans, passionate and hot increased throughout the room the harder Kara rocked herself down onto Harry’s massive, throbbing hard cock. The Dragon’s spear stretched Kara out and made her cry in pleasure.  
  
“Yes, that’s the spot I want,” Kara breathed in. “I want you deep inside of me….fucking me nice and hard. Go for it...do it! Do it now...and do it hard!”  
  
Harry grabbed onto Kara’s hips and pushed her all the way down onto him. She grabbed onto Harry and released him with a couple more fluid pumps. The eyes of the Girl of Steel glazed over into the back of her head and she let out a very intense moan when she dropped down onto Harry.  
  
“Fuck me, fuck me tight!” Kara breathed in. “OOOH YES, RIGHT THERE THAT’S THE SPOT!”  
  
Obviously, if she was still coherent, Harry was not fucking her hard enough. Harry grabbed onto Kara and he moved in like a blur. The sunlight fueling both of these sexual partners only increased with Harry’s thrusting. The faster Harry pumped faster into Kara’s body, the more her body cried out to be attacked. He buried deep inside of her body and made her cry out.  
  
Rebecca and Helena went face to face. Raven drove her tentacle deep into Rebecca’s pussy and Starfire finger-banged Helena from behind. The past and present Robin both cried out in pleasure from what their respective partners were doing to them.  
  
“Oh, you must hold me down and violate me with the tentacles sometime!” Starfire screamed.  
  
“Oh, someday,” Raven said.  
  
Starfire did have a body built for hentai. Her grip on English improved over the years, although there were times where she got excited a little bit and slipped back into old habits. Kory drove deep inside of Helena and Raven did the same to her.  
  
“Well, you said that I might loosen up if I get laid,” Raven said. “Well, it looks like you’re the one who is being loosened up now.”  
  
The girls all watched as Harry pinned Kara onto the ceiling and vigorously pounded into her. Kara’s legs wrapped around Harry and Harry put his hands over. He could stroke Kara’s legs for days on end, just playing with them and feeling just how soft and naturally smooth they were. A mini-skirt served Kara well in her superheroic activities.  
  
She almost put a hole through the ceiling. Harry slowed Kara’s roll and teased her. Fingers condemned Kara to countless orgasms. The excited blonde moved into her handsome lover, pumping him deeper inside of her body. She was about ready to burst all over him.  
  
Harry turned her and free-fell onto the bed, with Kara on top of him. Kara speared down onto him and took Harry’s immense length into her tight cavern. Pressing up and down, Harry drove all the way into Kara until finally the two of them came together.  
  
The force of the two Kryptonians climaxing at the same time tested the durability of the bed. Harry’s fingers slid against Kara while rocking her down. The Girl of Steel tilted back and allowed a moan to come out of her when Harry slammed her down onto his cock.  
  
“Mmm,” Kara let out in a little cry and a breath of pleasure.  
  
The two broke apart, and Raven climbed over to him.  
  
“Well, the Birthday Girl gets to end her night with a big bang.”  
  
Oh, they had been going at it for so long that Raven’s birthday had been over for a few hours already. But, why bury oneself in petty details? Especially when Raven could bury her mouth around Harry’s cock and suck it extremely hard. Raven’s lips pushed around Harry.  
  
She sucked Harry off for the next few minutes and then climbed on top of him. The tentacles appeared, jamming into the pussies of Kara, Kory, Helena, and Rebecca at the same time. Subconsciously, or perhaps, consciously, Raven modeled the ends of them off of Harry’s cock.  
  
Biting down on her lip, Raven speared herself all the way down onto Harry’s tool and sucked him deep inside of her body. Raven’s nice, warm cunt just pressed around Harry, squeezing him very tightly and releasing him.  
  
“Damn, Rae, you’re really becoming addicted to this.”  
  
Raven’s fingers raked Harry’s shoulder as she moved down to kiss his neck. Several hot kisses lined up to Harry’s ears.  
  
“Your fault,” Raven said. “It’s all your fault.”  
  
Another couple of kisses and Raven sucked Harry’s earlobe. A soft smile erupted from her, when Raven leaned on in. She moved closer until Raven leaned back. She filled herself up with Harry’s cock. His reload and recharge times had been very amazing. And Raven’s pussy had been wetter than the seven seas, and she needed to ride Harry.  
  
The sounds of pleasure thanks to her conjured tentacle cocks, buried in the pussies of all of the girls made Raven smile. Harry added his own magic, causing them to swell up inside of them, and Raven had a feeling they would burst the second Harry did.  
  
“I’m going to get another load of your seed,” Raven said. “Rebecca and Kory got a lot of it…..and now I need more. My body craves more. Oh, it feels so good, it feels like you’re fucking…..”  
  
No more words, just soft cries of pleasure followed from the heavy pounding. Harry took Raven beyond her wildest dreams and fucked her endlessly and deeply. The weight of Harry’s balls just hit Raven’s thighs. She did everything she could to coax every last drop of cum out of Harry.  
  
The end would be reached by all. The cries of Kory, Kara, Helena, and Rebecca intermingled against the room. Raven savored the moment which came before a mutual release hit them.  
  
An itch tugged on Harry’s balls. A desire to bury as much seed as possible inside of Raven’s body. Raven’s delicious body, his for the taken, had been taken time and time again. The tightening of his loins followed with Harry picking up a steadier pace the deeper Harry shoved his huge cock inside of tight body. She tensed around Harry and released blast after blast of juices all over his cock, until it had been completely soaked.  
  
Harry decided it was his turn to erupt. Raven closed her warm walls onto Harry and released him several times.  
  
The eruption happened, in all five women on the bed at the same time. Somehow, Harry telepathically linked himself to the tentacles and could feel their pussies squeeze him one at a time, before Harry erupted inside of Raven.  
  
Kory, Kara, Rebecca, and Helena all cried out when their pussies had been filled with so much cum, they felt jampacked. And Raven, at the center, had gotten some from the source, milking Harry’s rod and riding him vigorously until she collapsed on top of them.  
  
Raven’s breasts rested on top of Harry’s face from her collapse. The breathing of all of the lovers on the bed and the stirring of a couple who wanted another crack on the floor, set the stage for more to come throughout the night, into the morning, and maybe even through the next day.  
  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(22, 23, and 24) on December 2nd, 2019.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori)(NEW)**


	22. Chapter 22(12/2/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted On December 2nd 2019. **   
**Chapter 22:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Megan, Sara, and Harry slipped inside of the Clocktower of Gotham City. Late July, and they had wondered why Dinah and Barbara had called them here.  
  
“Barton Mathis,” Barbara said without preamble. “The name ring a bell?”  
  
“Unfortunately it does,” Sara said grimly. “Remember it, Dinah? The one case which our father could not solve. The serial murderer of all of those women, who he had...preserved as dolls.”  
  
“Oh, I remember that too well,” Dinah said. “And Mathis walked on bail and he hadn’t been seen since. The State was hoping the matter dropped.”  
  
And Mathis had been at large for the past seven years. Not a single person got close to bringing him to justice. Dinah and Sara exchanged a very dark look and knew their father, never stopped hunting for Mathis, until the day he succumbed to his liver disease. Hell, one could say Mathis was responsible for Quentin Lance’s disease in part, due to the entire Dollmaker case causing him to drink even more heavily, fearful that Mathis would pick up his games in another city, another state, maybe even another country, where he could not be touched.  
  
“So, years old cold case...there must be a reason why you called us here?” Megan asked.  
  
“There is,” Barbara said. “Batman and Robin might have tracked Mathis down….to the Isla de las Muñecas.”  
  
“The Island of the Dolls,” Harry murmured.  
  
Something about that name caused Harry to feel unease and rightfully so. Especially when Barbara leaned back.  
  
“Legends have it that a girl drowned on the island and her spirit roams restlessly, possessing dolls on the island,” Barbara said. “Now, in normal circumstances, I would be a bit skeptical about such a thing, it’s just something to entice tourists, or all that, but there’s been a lot of weird events happening around that island. And the fact is, it’s not like Gotham doesn’t have it’s own strange legends.”  
  
“Grundy,” the Lance Sisters replied in unison.  
  
Barbara just answered grimly. Then again, there were all the theories about Joker’s origins having supernatural connections, where he was the spirit of all of the corruption and crime in Gotham City manifested into one sadistic mass murdering clown.  
  
Granted, Barbara was not sure if she would go as far to say Joker’s true form was really a giant spider. Because, someone had been reading a few too many books.  
  
Also, the people who built Arkham Asylum on top of an ancient Indian burial ground really tempted fate. But, that was neither here nor there.  
  
“Batman and Robin left three days ago to investigate a lead,” Barbara said. “And normally, he gives me instructions not to worry until day five, but something about this is rotten.”  
  
Harry could tell as well. Very odd for Helena not to check in by now, and doubly odd for Batman to do the same.  
  
“Right, it is,” Harry said.  
  
“I need another angle, because off of the roads went dead,” Barbara said. “Unfortunately, the journalist who had been investigating the Island, vanished without a trace two years ago. She was a friend of your mother’s….Clara, not Lena, although she and Lena was friendly.”  
  
“Do you know anyone else who might know anything?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, Felicity might, she was talking to Chloe,” Barbara said.  
  
The name “Chloe” caused Harry’s ears to perk up. He remembered Lena mentioning her, about the reason why Lena and Claire did not get along any more. And she was investigating some cursed island. Perhaps Harry had been putting two and two together and getting five.  
  
“So, we have to drag Felicity out of her hacker cave,” Dinah said. “She doesn’t answer her calls.”  
  
“Well, time for us to pay her a visit,” Sara firmly said.  
  
The group moved off to head to the Bioship and take a flight to Star City. Megan stopped and put her arm on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you okay?” Megan asked.  
  
“Cursed dolls,” Harry muttered. “Great.”  
  
Megan could feel it. Something was unsettling about the entire incident and she could sense chills beyond Harry’s look of apprehension.

* * *

  
Megan, Sara, Dinah, Barbara, and Harry tracked down Felicity, who had been sitting with her back to the computer. She dyed her hair, or rather stopped dying her hair. She had it sleek and black, and she had been dressed in all black when in front of the computer.  
  
To be honest, Harry would have to say goth was a pretty good look in Felicity. The sullen and mopey attitude not so much.  
  
“Can I help you?” Felicity asked. “Because, it’s normally rude to just teleport behind a person when they’re typing.”  
  
“Well, you didn’t answer my phone calls,” Dinah said. “You’re not tracking Oliver’s movements are you?”  
  
“No, we’re done,” Felicity said. “I’m tracking Lex’s….damn it, what are you up too?”  
  
“That’s dangerous,” Harry told her. “If he finds out about this….”  
  
“He won’t,” Felicity said. “He can’t track the circle. I’ve got better security than ARGUS here, a damn good VPN, and...well I’m not using anything that will leave any digital fingerprints behind….so why are you making so many trips to Russia, Lex?”  
  
Normally, Harry would be curious himself. But, they had other concerns. Namely one of his teammates being taken.  
  
“And nine months, nine months, and no sign of the original Thea!” Felicity yelled when slamming her hand onto her. “Oh, how could I have been so stupid, how could I be so blind….”  
  
“Felicity, I need your help,” Barbara said.  
  
Felicity pulled herself away from her inability to find the original Thea. And given all of the angry phone calls Felicity got from the people on the Queen Industries Board, wanting to know why Oliver was spending money and yielding no return. The company was in shambles, but at this point, Felicity would not give a flying fuck.  
  
“Sorry, Barbara, it’s just. I’m just...I’m running around in circles,” Felicity said. “I need a drink...coffee this time, have to keep my wits about myself.”  
  
“I need help on the Dollmaker case,” Barbara said.  
  
This caught Felicity’s interest, just a tiny bit. Really raised more questions than it did answers.  
  
“Why a seven year old cold case?” Felicity asked. “And...Mathis...well….I heard Lex was working with him on something...last I heard….although it’s dangerous business, the sort of thing that got Chloe Sullivan killed.”  
  
Felicity realized she was stammering. And Harry noticed how anxious she was against the entire incident.  
  
“Oh, you know what Chloe was working on?” Harry asked.  
  
“Your mother made me swear….”  
  
“Come on Felicity, you can tell me,” Harry said. “Helena’s on that island, and if there’s any chance to rescue her, if you know something...you wouldn’t….”  
  
“No, I wouldn’t want to be responsible for anyone being somewhere, suffering,” Felicity said. “Oh, the Island of the Dolls, which is a creepy creepy ass place. I have no idea why Chloe was so fixated on it, until I spent nine months of my life stalking Lex Luthor and his every waking moment.”  
  
Felicity dug up the information on her computer and copied it for Harry.  
  
“Lex is funding something on the island, one of the Light’s little side projects,” Felicity said. “While the evidence against Barton Mathis is circumstantial at best, and Lex’s connection is very loose as well, Lazio Valentin is involved.”  
  
“Professor Pyg,” Barbara darkly replied.  
  
“Yeah, that guy,” Felicity said. “No doubt he jumped at the opportunity to make people more beautiful. Another successful rehabilitation for Arkham Asylum, isn’t it?”  
  
Felicity’s sarcasm could not be argued by Barbara, given the very sterling reputation Arkham Asylum had.  
  
“We’re heading there,” Harry said.  
  
“You are? Lena’s going to kill me, if Claire doesn’t get to me first,” Felicity nervously stated. “Seriously, I can’t tell you enough how dangerous this is. This is an island which even Lois backed off from. Lois Lane, the woman who has been at the edge of death more times than I can count.”  
  
“I understand that,” Harry said. “But, Batman and Robin are there and we need to be there. I’m going alone.”  
  
This statement went over about as well as Harry might expect.  
  
“No, you’re not,” Megan said.  
  
“Yeah, we’re all in this,” Sara said.  
  
“Besides, if Mathis is there, we can finally finish the work Dad started,” Dinah said.  
  
Harry just smiled. He figured they were not going to let him.  
  
“It will be very dangerous,” Harry warned them.  
  
“Hey, I’m not worried about a cursed island and a bunch of dolls,” Sara said.  
  
The other women agreed in unison.  
  
“The dolls are not my concern, it’s Pyg and Dollmaker, and anything the Light might be planning on the island,” Harry said.  
  
That was one thing they could all agree on. The Team suited up and prepared to head out.

* * *

  
On Isla de las Munecas, Batman struggled, in the chains against a pedestal on the temple. The dolls hanging from the ceiling by the neck were too lifelike for Batman’s liking. They looked like several infant children, being hung in a gallows.  
  
A figure in a hooded red robe appeared and peered down at Batman with a sardonic smile. The hood lowered, to reveal Chloe’s face, with sunken in eyes. Haunted, and demonic looking. Nothing like the woman they knew before, and Batman wondered if there was anything left in her.  
  
“Bruce Wayne,” Chloe said while licking her lips. “You’re a poor deluded child who never grew up.”  
  
“Release her,” Batman managed.  
  
The woman who occupied Chloe’s body giggled.  
  
“Ah, but she’s been freed already,” Chloe said. “Freed from her burdens. Dolls are meant to be loved after all. Dolls are meant to be cherished. And dolls are meant to be appreciated, but the dolls here, they’re unwanted. They only want love...although love can be rather smothering.”  
  
Chloe traced a finger down Batman’s face and smiled.  
  
“We’re going to make the world beautiful,” Chloe breathed excitedly. “One poor deluded soul at a time.”  
  
The figure of a grey-haired man dressed in a suit approached them. If one did not know better, they would see him as another man on the street, a banker, a businessman, but he had been far from another man on the street. He had been a rather insane and deluded individual.  
  
“Barton Mathis,” Batman said.  
  
“That’s Baron Mathis, Batman!” the Dollmaker said. “We have him...you should not play with him, my dear.”  
  
“Do not presume to tell me what to do,” Chloe said. “I’ve given you a gift, a second chance on life. This vessel is not without it’s imperfections, but it will serve me well, until another comes along. Something more powerful...and more attuned towards my mystic abilities.”  
  
“What about the Girl Wonder?” Dollmaker asked.  
  
“Dispose of her,” Chloe said. “Or give her to Pyg to play with.”  
  
Batman attempted to break free, only to find himself held down and crushed by the chains. A third figure, Professor Pyg, entered the room. Dressed in a bloody butcher’s smock, white to show even more of the blood, Pyg smiled.  
  
“Is it time,yes, oh Pyg believes it’s time….time to fix this broken rodent and make him spread his wings,” Pyg sniffled. “Oh, yes, Pyg will make it all beautiful, oh yes, Pyg did. Just like Pyg made them all beautiful….just like….Dollmaker friend helped Pyg make so many beautiful dollies.”  
  
Pyg snorted in his own rather sadistic way.  
  
“Fine tune your work on the Girl Wonder,” Dollmaker suggested.  
  
“Oh, delightful, dear sweet Robin, will make a perfect canvas for Pyg to fine tune Pyg’s art,” the mad man happily snorted. “All of your flaws will be ironed out.”

* * *

  
The minute they reached the Bioship, Nora Darhk had been waiting on the inside. Sara and Dinah stood rigid and even Megan stood on her guard, and Barbara pulled out a Batarang until Harry prevented her from throwing it at Nora.  
  
“Speak.”  
  
“I know where you’re going, and you’re a complete idiot for going there,” Nora said.  
  
“Oh, you don’t waste any time with pleasantries, do you, Nora?” Sara asked.  
  
“The Island of the Dolls, not even my father would be that power hungry to go there, because there were things that even he feared and would not dabble in,” Nora said. “It’s not the cursed spirit of a little girl who drowned that’s on that island. It’s a very powerful demon sorceress named Ananym.”  
  
“So, it’s just another demon for us to trounce,” Harry said.  
  
Nora almost facepalmed herself. She loved Hadrian, but he could sometimes be a bit arrogant.  
  
“She is looking for a stronger vessel then the one she had,” Nora said. “I didn’t realize it at the time, because I was fixated by looking for my soul but I felt and I saw Witchfire’s presence and the spirit we encountered in Trigon’s realm….”  
  
“Chloe,” Harry murmured.  
  
“I beg your pardon,” Nora said.  
  
“I appreciate your concern,” Harry said. “But, we have to get to that island if there’s any chance we can reverse what happened. She’s not dead, merely this demon is using her body.”  
  
“You’re not making any sense,” Nora said.  
  
“I’ll try and catch you up,” Harry said. “But, either you get off this ship, or you’re coming with us.”  
  
“Fine. I’ll come with you,” Nora said. “But, if I get possessed by a demon doll or something while on that island or lose my soul not even two months after getting it back, I’m not going to be too happy with you.”  
  
There had been more to this story between Nora and Ananym than Nora was letting on. Harry felt something and also felt Nora had many secrets which had yet to be uncovered.

* * *

  
A very drugged Helena Wayne, better known as Robin, the Girl Wonder, had been prepped for something very awful. Pyg snorted in the background, looking very pleased.  
  
“Oh, soon, child, soon you will have your flaws erased by Pyg,” Pyg said.  
  
The Dolltron slaves which circled around Helena caused her to be a bit agitated. She had to free herself. Not even knowing where her father is at this point only increased Helena’s agitation for the entire matter.  
  
“Pyg’s an appropriate name for you,” Helena managed. “Because of the smell….”  
  
“Oh, child, you must be fixed, everything must be fixed,” Pyg said. “Pyg will make it better, and soon, your flaws, your past, they will all be such a beautiful nightmare. And now Pyg must start with your tongue, for it should be curbed before you could be beautiful, you nasty little…..”  
  
Two of the nearest Dolltrons flew back thanks to the Canary Cry. Pyg, hands on a bonesaw, turned around, just in time to see Batgirl dive at him. He threw the saw in question at Batgirl, who dodged the attack and dove in to catch Pyg with a kidney punch.  
  
Superman snapped the chains holding Robin into the table.  
  
“You okay?” Superman asked.  
  
“Been better,” Robin said on one leg.  
  
Robin walked it off and rolled over to the closet. She reclaimed both a belt and pulled a pair of Tonfa out. She swung them as hard as possible and cracked the Dolltron slaves in the chest and on top the head to bring them down to the ground. Black Canary and White Canary moved to fight even more of them off.  
  
Pyg rushed as far as he could to the door, only to find a wave of magical energy reflecting him back. Pyg slammed down onto the ground.

* * *

  
On either side of Pyg, stood Nora and Harry and he looked over them. He made a smacking noise with his mouth which sounded positively disgusting.  
  
“Oh, Pyg could make you both perfect, just if you let him,” Pyg snorted.  
  
“No, we aren’t interested in your idea of beauty.” Harry said. “Tell us where Chloe Sullivan is?”  
  
“Oooh, I know her! I know of her...that snoopy little reporter….mmm...she thought she knew what she was doing,” Pyg said. “Pyg warned her that she should not meddle in bad things but she got hers in the end, and Pyg is happy to serve the one called Witchfire, because she gives Pyg all kinds of nice dollies…..”  
  
“Where is she?” Harry demanded.  
  
“Pyg does not squeal, oh Pyg is a good Pyg, oh yes he is,” Pyg said.  
  
Nora sent a wave of dark energy into Pyg and caused him to scream in anger.  
  
“Are you sure about that?” Nora asked.  
  
“In the temple up on the North end, with Batman, oh that nasty rodent is going to get his,” Pyg managed.  
  
Robin waved her hand to try and get their attention.  
  
“We’ve got to move, right now, there’s a small army,” Robin said.  
  
Harry made them an exit the old fashioned way. They were very high up, but thankfully the ship moved right in front of them.

* * *

  
They stepped into the temple. So far nothing. Megan leaned back, and turned to Harry with an inquisitive look.  
  
‘You don’t suppose they might have moved.’  
  
‘No there’s something here.’  
  
Nora spread her arms and sank in the darkness around her. She took in a deep breath.  
  
“There’s a Lazarus Pit underneath this temple,” Nora said.  
  
Everyone blinked at that latest twist in this strange island.  
  
“Wow, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder,” Sara said.  
  
“Feel something else too,” Harry said. “This way.”  
  
They made their way down the hallway. The hanging dolls on the ceiling caught the attention of everyone. Very sadistic and very creepy, the whispers only increased they walked further.  
  
A frayed looking doll with blonde hair, dirty, filthy, sat on the table. Megan looked at the doll and could feel something coming from it.  
  
‘Get out.’  
  
“You took the bait, impressive.”  
  
Harry came face to face with Chloe for the first time, along with a dozen well armed men.  
  
“You’re the last one I need,” Chloe said. “And you brought my perfect final form as well. Delightful.”  
  
Chloe licked her lips when looking at Nora. Nora close her eyes.  
  
“Hello, Nora, dear. Miss Me?”  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter**.


	23. Chapter 23(12/2/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On December 2nd, 2019.**   
**Chapter 23.**   
****

* * *

**  
**If there was one thing Nora Darhk did not want, so soon after being freed from Trigon, it was being the vessel of some demon. Nora spread her arms and sent a blast of magical energy at the armed men which knocked them completely down to the ground.  
  
“These are people, underneath it all,” Miss Martian said. “And Chloe...she’s….”  
  
Harry disabled one of the larger men who made a dash for him. The man’s arms and legs snapped together and he fell backwards, about as stiff as a board. Harry jumped high into the air and moved towards the possessed woman. One of the men darted in front of her and took the bullet.  
  
Helena swung her staff and knocked the man’s legs out from underneath him. She moved through the table, hand on the doll. Which caused Witchfire to lash out, wrapping Chloe’s hand around Helena’s throat and slamming her against the wall, throttling away.  
  
Nora blasted Witchfire away with a bombardment of power. She tried to restrain herself, because there was still a chance, a whisper, deep within “Chloe” she might have been alive. And Nora did her best to respect this fact, although every time she looked into those eyes, she saw red.  
  
“Oh, you’ve softened a bit,” Witchfire said. “Makes you ripe for the picking.”  
  
The strings from the dolls came down and wrapped around Nora’s throat, arms, and legs. They choked the life out of Nora. Nora channeled the magic and sent a possessed demon doll.  
  
“Get to Batman!” Superman yelled. “He’s above…..”  
  
“Right making an exit!” Black Canary yelled.  
  
Black Canary’s Canary Cry came forward. The doll had been knocked off of the table which Witchfire dove at it. This put her in the perfect position for Nora to jump high into the air and send a vicious curb stomp down onto the chest of the woman to rock her.  
  
The large brute cut at Nora until Helena blocked the shot. The Girl Wonder twisted in mid air and took the man down by the arm. Fortunately more than well adept of taking down a much larger man, Helena sent him crashing down to the ground.  
  
The doll had been reclaimed by the demon-possessed woman. She looked fixated on keeping it on their hand.  
  
“It’s the anchor,” Nora murmured. “It anchors Chloe’s soul to Trigon’s prison, and it anchors….Witchfire to this realm.”  
  
“She’s possessive of the damn thing,” Harry said. “I’ve got a plan.”  
  
Nora just set her jaw and nodded. She followed Harry’s lead, rushing towards the demonic attacks.  
  
This was not going the way Witchfire intended. She was supposed to be in a new vessel by this time, and she would leave this old one to rot. It was about ready to give out underneath the strain of possessing her powerful soul regardless.

* * *

  
On the table, a priestess stood over Batman. Dollmaker just grinned and leaned over to touch the top of his cowl.  
  
“Soon, Batman, I will keep this doll with your soul as a trophy,” Dollmaker said. “And I’m sure Witchfire will do something with your body.”  
  
“Mathis, you’re not…..” Batman said.  
  
A cold grasp rocked from Batman’s body as the priest muttered something in her native language. Batman could feel it, sense of self slipping down. The images of that one night, the one night which shaped Batman’s life in the alleyway continued. He almost had his arm free, but it would not be enough.  
  
A sonic blast broke the spell of the priestess and sent her all the way crashing back into the table. From the heavens, Batgirl, White Canary, and Black Canary dropped down and were primed for battle. Two of the large guards rushed them. White Canary made short work of the one the right and Black Canary smacked down the particularly large guard on the right.  
  
Batgirl finished helping Batman out of his bindings. The Dark Knight rose on on shaky legs, but at least he was free.  
  
“I know, I was supposed to wait another two days,” Batgirl said.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Batman popped another guard in the face. Despite being strapped down and nearly having his soul sucked out, Batman did not miss a beat. Batman cracked the man’s arm down to the ground.  
  
Dollmaker threw his hands up. He was no fighter. Black Canary grabbed him across the back of the man’s neck.  
  
“You’re going to pay for your crimes.”  
  
“What I do is not a crime!” Dollmaker protested. “I make art, preserving the beauty of those young women for all eternity, and now it’s to the point where…..argh!”  
  
Black Canary’s uppercut punch nailed the man in the gut. She hurled the man across the table where he landed. Batman picked up Dollmaker and hurled him down.  
  
“This ends now, Barton,” Batman said.  
  
“It’s B….”  
  
Batman headbutted the man into coma-town, no longer wanting to tell him. The Dark Knight took a step forward and collapsed from the drugs which Dollmaker injected to him. Batgirl and Black Canary helped him up to his feet.  
  
As Batman fumbled through his pockets for the antidote, he had one question on his mind.  
  
“Where’s....Helena,” Batman said.  
  
“She’s with Harry, Megan, and Nora….Nora Darhk,” Black Canary said.  
  
Batman shook his head. He needed to get down there, and join the fight. Despite being completely rattled and held captive for the better part of two days, prepared for some ceremony where he would have his soul sucked out and trapped in a doll. And likely one of demon’s companions would use Batman’s body as a vessel.

* * *

  
Harry and Nora crouched down between a pile of wreckage. Both of them had lost the crazy doll girl, at least for now.  
  
“Okay, what’s your obviously insane plan?” Nora asked.  
  
“And what makes you think…..”  
  
“Just tell me, okay?” Nora asked.  
  
“We need to get Chloe’s body and the doll close to the Lazarus Pit,” Harry said. “Providing you’re right.”  
  
Oh, Nora thought in theory this would work. But, theory and magic, they had a very shaky relationship. So much could go wrong that no one in their right mind could even theorize. Putting her hand on her had, Nora tilted back and sighed long and hard.  
  
“For your sake, I hope you’re right,” Nora said. “Let’s see if your nutcase plan works.”  
  
From above, Batman, Black Canary, White Canary, and Batgirl came down. This spread Witchfire’s possessed soldiers a little bit thinner which would be perfect for Harry’s plan.  
  
“Once they go into the pit, I need you to open a portal to Trigon’s realm,” Harry said. “But, only for long enough for Chloe’s soul to be sucked through.”  
  
“You better hope nothing else is pulled through,” Nora said.  
  
Megan shifted over and picked up on the plan. She trusted Harry’s judgment, despite the fact it seemed insane.  
  
‘I’ll distract Witchfire long enough for you to snatch the doll,’ Megan thought.

* * *

  
Witchfire wiped a drop of blood through her nose and took a deep breath. Batman had gotten loose and now she was no closer to obtaining her vessel.  
  
The Martian was in her head no. Witchfire turned around, causing the doll to slip from her fingers onto the ground. The moment the doll dropped the ground, a concussive blast of magic hit her from behind.  
  
“You know, I don’t have any idea why you would want such a ratty looking thing.”  
  
Chloe’s eyes shined red with fury as Nora rushed through the steps with her dear anchor.  
  
“YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!”  
  
Nora rushed down the steps, with Witchfire tearing down the steps after her. They made their way closer to the Lazarus Pit and the smell of it, it could only be one thing. Her father taught Nora well what a Lazarus Pit smelled like after all.  
  
Witchfire came around the corner, only for Harry to knock her down against the ledge leading into the pit. Harry’s hand moved faster than the speed of light and stabbed Chloe right through the stomach which sent her hurling into the pit, with Nora hurling the doll into the air. Harry made it explode into dust.  
  
“NOW!”  
  
The portal opened up and a white rush came from the portal, causing the Lazarus Pit to glow.  
  
“Close it!” Harry yelled.  
  
Chloe rose up out of the pit, breathing heavily. Completely insane.  
  
“CLAIRE!” Chloe shrieked at the top of her lungs.  
  
Chloe rushed towards Harry and Harry restrained the woman. She had been breathing heavily, the injuries from getting stabbed healed over from the pit. But the ravages of having such a demonic possession was obvious.  
  
The first few rocks broke free from the Temple above. Nora, without any pause, opened up a gateway to get them outside of the temple.  
  
‘Okay, everyone, we need to go,’ Harry thought. ‘Nora’s teleporting you all out right now….I’ve got Chloe.’  
  
The entire group teleported on the outside of the temple. Including the possessed soldiers, who had reclaimed their souls when Witchfire’s control over them had been broken. A shower of rocks fell from the heavens, and the temple collapsed around them.  
  
“Where’s Dollmaker?” Black Canary asked.  
  
A shadow of a smile crossed over Nora’s lips.  
  
“Oh, sorry, I must have forgotten him on accident,” Nora said.  
  
Funnily enough, Nora was not too sorry at all causing the mass-murder, most of his victims young girls, get crushed underneath the weight of a fallen temple.

* * *

  
The deep, pained breaths coming from Chloe, was very concerning. Megan leaned down and placed her hand onto the top of Chloe’s head and peaked into her mind.  
  
“Well?” Harry asked.  
  
Megan pulled back to give her assessment.  
  
“Chloe is Chloe,” Megan said. “And Chloe is dying.”  
  
“You’re…..”  
  
“She was a mortal woman possessed by a powerful demon for months, over a year,” Nora grimly said. “That’s not taxing. It would even take an extraordinary amount of magic even a life force….”  
  
No, Harry intended to bring the best friend of his mother home safe and sound. The word “life force” caused Harry to perk up. He put his hands on Chloe’s shoulders and channeled as much magic through her as possible, trying to heal the excessive amount of damage going through her body.  
  
“What is he doing?” White Canary asked.  
  
“He’s giving Chloe a life force transfusion to heal her body,” Nora said.  
  
Megan screamed, mentally and physically. Harry should just pull away because it was killing him. The barrier surrounding them ensured none of the team could interfere with this.  
  
“It feels like it’s causing him some kind of physical pain,” Black Canary said.  
  
“Such magic normally does,” Nora said. “He’s, no he’s not!”  
  
Nora managed to push through the barrier and put her hands on Harry to siphon her life energy into his, and that energy had been in turn channeled into Chloe.  
  
“They’re going to die!” Megan shouted desperately.  
  
“If you break the barrier, you will kill them all,” Batman told the group grimly.  
  
Between Zatara and Jason Blood, Batman had a decent enough grounding on magical theory. And he knew the consequences of breaking a magical ritual along these lines. Harry almost killed himself and Nora was taxing herself to the limits.  
  
“It’s...done!” Harry gasped.  
  
Nora, Harry, and Chloe all collapsed. Harry’s fingers twitched. The barrier finally came down and the group rushed in. Sara picked up Chloe, Dinah did the same thing to Nora, and Megan gently lifted Harry off of the ground.  
  
“Once we get off the island, I should be able to call ahead to Metropolis,” Batman said. “Lena should know what to do...in a situation like this.”  
  
“She’s alive,” Sara said. “I feel a pulse.”  
  
“They all are, but we got to get them back,” Helena said.  
  
Megan sat in silence over Harry. Oh, they had been so lucky here. Megan realized the intrigue of this situation. Nora’s quick actions prevented Harry from killing him in the process of saving Chloe. At great physical and mental anguish to herself.

* * *

  
Outside, Lena, joined by Caitlin and Karen, waited outside. The Bioship appeared outside. Inside, Harry had been hauled out, alongside of Nora Darhk and the third party, Chloe Sullivan, shocked Lena instantly. The fact Harry had been to that awful place, well Lena was not too happy about it. Batgirl, White Canary, Robin, Miss Martian, and Black Canary, along with Batman came off of the ship.  
  
Claire appeared instantly, alarmed to see Harry in this state.  
  
“I swear that I didn’t tell him about this,” Lena said.  
  
“I know, Felicity mentioned he grilled her about it, he found out on his own,” Claire said. “Maybe if we told him, he wouldn’t have gone off. I bet he thought he could patch things up between us by bringing Chloe back.”  
  
An anxious moment flashed between the two of them.  
  
“Will it?” Lena asked before waving off. “It doesn’t matter, we have more important things to worry about now, don’t we?”  
  
Harry, Nora, and Chloe had been loaded up onto stretchers, and brought into L-Corp. Lena had told Sam and Gwen to stand by with instructions, and also Caitlin rushed ahead to help them pep the solar radiation chamber.  
  
“I’m not certain what Harry did,” Batman said.  
  
“He stabbed Chloe, destroyed the doll, and put her soul back into her body, and sent Witchfire’s back into hell...Witchfire...she’s the demon who possessed Chloe,” Megan tensely explained. “And then, Harry saved her from dying and Nora saved Harry from dying. Just so much happened.”  
  
“You should get some rest as well,” Lena said. “We’ll take good care of Harry.”  
  
“Right, thanks, Lena,” Megan said.  
  
“Why did she go after the island?” Claire asked.  
  
“For you,” Batman said. “She thought it would have evidence to finally put Lex away for good but in the end, I think Lex’s connection for the island was minimal at best. He fed both Lena and Chloe misleading information...he wanted to get back at you for everything, through Chloe.”  
  
Batman could sense self-loathing coming on from Claire a mile away. He put a firm hand on his long time associates shoulder.  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Batman said.  
  
“I know,” Claire said. “Lex has a lot to answer for.”  
  
“Someday, he will,” Batman said. “But, you have more important things to worry about.”  
  
Batman moved over to check on his own daughter, while Claire moved off. She took in a deep breath.  
  
“Lois, call me when you get back,” Claire said. “Harry brought Chloe home.”

* * *

  
Harry’s eyes flickered open. He had been back in a tube, not unlike the one had been first discovered by the Team in Cadmus. Solar radiation poured into the tube and for a brief second, Harry had the very grim realization the entire last year and everything he lived had been another elaborate simulation part of Cadmus. Upon his death saving Superwoman’s friend, Chloe.  
  
“Sorry about the circumstances, but it was the one way to save you.”  
  
Lena appeared at the door, and Harry let out a breath. Now his mind cleared up, Harry could peace together after it.  
  
“You came inches away from dying,” Lena said. “And you did so by saving Chloe….you don’t know how much that means to myself and to Claire, but please, for the sake of my blood pressure, never do anything like that again.”  
  
“I’ll try not to,” Harry said. “But, I make no promises I can’t keep.”  
  
Lena just nodded and opened up the pod. Harry walked out, gingerly into the step. It had been a surprise to see himself back into the old Cadmus suit, but Lena and Caitlin made some modifications which would allow it to retain solar radiation more efficiently which helped with the healing process.  
  
“So, how about Chloe? Nora? Are they….”  
  
“They’re both fine.”  
  
Claire popped in with a smile. She moved in and wrapped her arms around Harry and giving him a kiss on the lips, which Lena just smiled at.  
  
“Always one to show off, aren’t you? “Lena asked.  
  
“So, the two of you are talking again?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Claire said. “We’ve come to the realization, over coffee that Lex was manipulating both of us, using Chloe, and obviously whatever he’s up to, it’s best if we bond together, instead of drifting further apart.”  
  
“I could have told you both that, if I had been told what was going on,” Harry said.  
  
“Sorry,” Lena said.  
  
“Yeah, we should have...well it was not as easy as it looked,” Claire said.  
  
“The two of you kissed and made up then,” Harry said. “Good to know. How long was I out anyway?”  
  
“Seventy-two hours,” Lena said. “With intense solar therapy….along with some genetic donations on our part, you are stronger than ever.”  
  
Harry wrapped his arm around Lena and pulled her in close.  
  
“Good to know,” Harry said with a light kiss, brushing his lips against the neck of his beautiful mother. “So, I’m up and I’m hungry...so….”  
  
“Lab’s not a good place,” Lena said. “But, fortunately….I have a solution.”  
  
Lena walked over to a panel and pressed in a series of numbers.  
  
“Agent Carter’s birthday?” Claire asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lena said. “Oh, Lyta’s journal was fascinating, and will put us on the right track for our project.”  
  
She smiled and Harry, remembering the tense discussion Claire and Lena had last time they came into contact at Harry’s graduation, looked over at Claire, who just gave him a nod.  
  
“Long as you know what you’re doing and you’re safe about it,” Claire said.  
  
“Always safe,” Lena said. “Especially when dealing with technology like that...it could really change the world...or destroy it, depending who which hands it fell into.”  
  
The three made their way down a flight of steps, into a rather spacious looking room, with a nice and cozy looking bed.  
  
“Harry, I believe we should exam you to make sure everything is in working order,” Lena said. “Why don’t you start by taking off your clothes and we’ll join you on the bed momentarily?”  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	24. YJR Volume 2 Chapter 24(12/2/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut with Harry, Lena, Claire, and Lois, taking place between the two smut scenes in this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/12/yjr-volume-2-chapter-24-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on December 2nd, 2019. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**   
** **Chapter 24:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“To make sure everything is in perfect order, we’re going to need the proper amount of stimulation,” Lena said. “So, why don’t we start?”  
  
Lena wrapped her arms around Claire and pulled her into a deep French Kiss. The Woman of Steel, moaned into the mouth of her lover. The kiss increased with their tongues demanding entry into the other’s mouth. The sound, succulent slurps of their mouths just echoed across the room.  
  
A very erect Harry watched them touch each other’s bodies and clothes got loosened. Instantly, Lena reached behind and cupped Harry’s big throbbing member and stroked it.  
  
“Mmm, it feels good to me,” Lena said after breaking the kiss. “But, as always, I could use a second opinion about the matter.”  
  
Lena passed it on to Claire, who gently stroked Harry’s length with a smile. She could feel Harry’s cock throbbing in her hand, throbbing in her hand for her, and Claire just broke out into a smile. Claire leaned in and brushed her mouth down onto Harry’s throbbing hard knob and pushed the first couple of inches into her mouth. Lightly, perhaps very hungrily, Claire deep-throated the young man and sucked him extremely hard with several fluid motions. She dove down completely and pushed Harry into the depths of her throat with burning hunger just increasing.  
  
Harry put his hands on Claire’s head and pushed into her mouth, using her mouth as a fuck-toy.  
  
A small smile crossed over Lena’s face while she watched Harry speed up with his throat fucking on Claire.  
  
“Well, your reaction time is optimal.”  
  
Lena cupped Harry’s balls and stroked them with a few nice motions. She squeezed and released them. Lena and Claire on their knees and worshipping Harry’s cock put a nice flair through his loins. He pushed forward, deep into Claire’s mouth and feeling her tightening throat around him.  
  
“Getting close.”  
  
Claire needed to take a rest. She massaged her jaw for a brief moment. Lena dove in and sucked Harry’s prick very hungrily. She greedily squeezed the balls and Harry treated her by playing with Lena’s dark, silky hair. Planting himself deep into her mouth, to the point where Lena almost choked on his cock, she edged Harry closer and closer to the explosion until finally Harry shoved forward.  
  
Lena, like the perfect sex goddess she was, sucked down every last drop of spurting seed from Harry’s erupting balls. She massaged the perfectly plump sacs of flesh, giving Harry a nice firm squeeze while he drained blast after blast of seed out of his balls and down her throat.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Lena pulled away, licking Harry from the tip of the cock, all the way down to the base, and then swirling around the edge of the cock when pulling away from him.  
  
“That’s delicious,” Lena said.  
  
“I hope you left some for me,” Claire said.  
  
Lena smiled and put her hands on Claire’s head to pull her in. The two leaned into each other for an extremely hot kiss. The steamy makeout session between Harry’s two mothers fed the cum to each other.  
  
Harry pulled the rest of their clothes off. The sexy and naked bodies of both of his mothers leaned in. Harry smiled and squeezed Lena’s ass while stroking on Claire’s pussy. Their hands enjoyed Harry just as much as they did him. His erection poked against Lena’s belly and Lena just smiled when climbing on top of Harry. Lena ground against Harry’s erection, it poking deep into the entrance of her body. Lena grabbed onto Harry, smiling.  
  
“Looks like it’s happy to be home,” Lena said.  
  
Claire watched as Lena practically drove herself down onto Harry, with a surprisingly tight and snug force. Claire entertained the possibility of Lena running experiments on herself, to be able to match Harry’s intense, sexual appetites. Harry placed his hands on Lena’s ass and squeeze it tight.  
  
“Go ahead, Mom, you know you want to.”  
  
Oh, Claire wanted it for a long time. Lena’s asshole opened up, very tantalizing and ready. Likely licking her tongue down Lena’s back and kissing her, Claire got closer and closer, until finally burying her tongue into between Lena’s luscious ass cheeks and making her just cry out in pleasure.  
  
“Yes, I really...want to,” Claire mewled, hotter than hell the moment Harry’s tongue just danced against her back passageway, feeling very nice in the process.  
  
“Oh, fuck me tight!” Lena moaned. “Oh, take me and impale me on your rod….right in front of Claire….I bet she wants to taste your cock after it’s been in my pussy for so long.”  
  
Harry pulled out to give Lena a breathing. Claire pulled herself away from Lena’s asshole to taste Harry’s cock. Oh, the juices just got her hungry.  
  
“How about you get some from the source?”  
  
Claire’s entire body shuddered underneath just the lightest touch of Harry stroking the side of her neck. Claire shifted over, breaking out into a smile when climbing between Lena’s legs. Lena, spreading her legs, prepared herself for Claire’s touch, and her tongue, most certainly her tongue. Claire dove down into Lena and sucked oner pussy.  
  
Harry spread Claire’s thighs and buried his cock deep into her body. The fact her pussy so eagerly took Harry’s cock ensured it was meant to be in there. The light, tight rubbing, and shifting around inside of her super tight pussy, made Harry just groan in pleasure. He managed to push back with confidence despite Claire’s pussy tightening around him.  
  
Lena arched her back and allowed Claire’s tongue to go inside of her. All of the hot spots touching told Lena it had been a damn good thing they had made up. Now, she wanted to rock up and down until Harry had been tongue deep inside of her nice, wet, savory pussy. He vigorously licked it and got Lena going hot and heavy with pleasure.  
  
“OOOH!” Lena cried out. “MORE….MORE….MORE!”  
  
Harry hammered away at Claire and caused her to moan deep into Lena. Claire closed down onto him, pumping Harry’s cock all the way inside of him. The weight of Harry’s balls, slapping down onto Claire, caused her to lose it almost. And Harry held back from losing it, but just barely.  
  
Lena lost it herself in a pleasurable orgasm. Her nerve endings had been lit on fire by a passion which could not be described.  
  
For the moment, Harry pulled out and laid both Claire and Lena side by side on the bed. The two lovely brunettes were primed and ready to be fucked. The swipe of Harry pushing deep inside of Lena’s pussy and Claire’s as well sent both of them moaning and thrashing about all over the bed. Their heads turned, prime for a hot and savory kiss. The passion erupting between their loins only increased the deeper Harry planted his fingers all the way into their tight pussies.  
  
Finally, Harry positioned himself behind Claire and grabbed onto her tight ass. Lena, ready to go, had a strap on. Harry slid into Claire’s pussy from behind and Lena slid deep inside of her mouth with the strap on cock. Claire moaned nice and loudly, getting a cock in her mouth from Lena and another cock, deep into her pussy. Not to mention Harry’s fingers just twisting about and sliding into her mouth.  
  
“You’ve always had a beautiful mouth,” Lena said. “Perfect for cock sucking…..mmmm….fuck her hard...make her fly crooked tomorrow!”  
  
Harry leaned on in more thrusts inside of Claire. Claire enveloped Harry’s hard cock with a tight, warm, and wet seal. The weight of his balls, slapping down on Claire enticed her to go even further. She tried to milk Harry with her wet and tight walls, to attempt to make his cock erupt deep inside of her warm cavern. Harry leaned in, pushing his hands against Claire’s back and then rocking back and forth a little bit more until he had finally got her going and moaning extremely loud.  
  
The tantric energy given off by the lust and desire spreading between these two women, gave Harry the opportunity to push forward and to keep riding, nice, hard, and long. The weight of his balls slapped down very hard, with tremendous force against Claire’s nice, supple thighs, the faster Harry rode into her.  
  
The tension in Harry’s balls reached the fever pitch. He grabbed onto Claire’s hips and pumped into her nice and hard. Harry decided to let loose and super fuck his mother until she finally collapsed in a tizzy of pleasure. Harry launched himself to several more deep and powerful thrusts.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Lena crawled over, wrapping her tits around him, and massaging Harry’s balls.  
  
“Do Mommy’s breasts make you feel good?” Lena asked. “My beautiful boy?”  
  
Oh, Harry loved the feeling of Lena’s breasts around him. Especially when Claire, heavily breathing, laid on the bed. Enough cum packed inside of her to keep her warm for the winter.  
  
Lena teased Harry until he was nice and hard. Throbbing hard and Lena pressed her wet groin against his throbbing cock. The two pushed into each other, with Harry sinking down on the bed and pinning his mother down onto the bed. Harry spread Lena’s ass cheeks apart.  
  
“Do it,” Lena said.  
  
Oh, Harry opened up Lena’s ass cheeks, getting her anus nice and lubricated. While also fingering her. Harry reared back and slid into her. Lena’s ass, a nice and perfect fit for Harry.  
  
Harry had been back in commission and very nicely so. The fact he took Lena in her ass proved this much and Lena could not wait to have even more fun with her beloved son. All of the ways which Harry’s amazing cock would stretch her ass made Lena tingle with the sensation of a near release.  
  
The perfect man rocked Lena’s ass cheeks nice and hard. Her green eyes shined brightly with lust, and Harry indulged her, his balls loading back up only to expel the creamy treat.  
  
And once Harry unloaded, Lena had plans to make Claire eat her ass out. Let Claire recover after a hard fucking, although now she was masturbating to the sight of Harry fucking Lena up in the ass. Deep down, Claire had some naughty tendencies which was not a girl scout.  
  
It was up to Lena to make them come out and play. And with Harry’s help, they could make those tendencies bubble up to the surface.

* * *

  
Barbara Gordon stepped down the hallway, only to practically run against Harry. She put her hands on Harry’s strong biceps to steady herself.  
  
“You okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“Just about ready to ask the same thing about you,” Barbara remarked with a soft smile, lightly tracing her finger against Harry’s chest and smiling. “Because, well...you know, with everything.”  
  
“I do know,” Harry replied with a soft caress of Barbara’s cheek. “Thank you for your help. If you hadn’t gotten me on that road….I wouldn’t have be able to bring her home and cause things to be patched up between Claire and Lena.”  
  
“I’m glad,” Barbara said. “And sorry...for almost getting you killed.”  
  
“Don’t take all of the credit,” Harry said. “Most of that was on me.”  
  
The gorgeous redhead squirmed in Harry’s arms and Harry brought her close into a kiss. Barbara returned the kiss, with greed and hunger dancing through her eyes. Not to mention Barbara’s hands caressing down Harry’s strong abs and grabbing onto his ass, very tightly. Barbara put her hand down Harry’s pants to grope around.  
  
Very promising indeed, and Harry worked her jeans open and pulled them down to expose Barbara’s super heated pussy. Harry’s fingers danced against Barbara’s warm pussy and caused her to take a deep breath.  
  
“Let’s take this somewhere more cozy,” Harry said.  
  
Harry scooped up Barbara in his arms and blasted her up into the sky. The rush of adrenaline brought Barbara down onto the bed. She breathed heavily, landing down onto the bed very gently and very carefully. Harry, leaning into Barbara, smiled down onto the woman.  
  
He took of Barbara’s tank top and jeans, leaving her in a black bra and a matching pair of panties. Which had a nice wet spot showing how much Barbara took it. Harry touched her, first in the panties, and then with them off. He lightly ground against Barbara’s warm pussy, sending a flare of desire just crashing all over her body.  
  
“Harry,” Barbara practically purred in his ear.  
  
“Mmm, darling?” Harry asked her.  
  
Barbara lifted her hips up and Harry put his hands on her. Barbara took off his pants and allowed his hard cock to hit her on the thigh. Barbara shivered, her hips moving up.  
  
“I want you,” Barbara breathed excitedly in his ear.  
  
The two kissed each other, extremely hard once again. Harry’s hand, tracing patterns down Barbara’s back, pulled her sexy, athletic body on top of his. The feisty Redhead smashed her tongue deep into Harry’s mouth.  
  
Barbara’s excitement grew when Harry grabbed her ass, squeezed it, and spanked it, nice and tight. With several more smacks, Harry tagged Barbara’s tight ass. Smiling, Harry grabbed onto her and released the ass from his grip. Barbara, rubbing against Harry, writhed with ever present excitement. Harry held onto her hip and turned Barbara over, so she laid back onto the bed.  
  
Releasing Barbara’s breasts from their containment, Harry leaned in and sucked on Barbara’s juicy, savory nipples. They stuck up into Harry’s mouth and he feasted upon them. He sucked Barbara and dragged his fingers down against her stomach to send a flare of ever present and endless lust all over Barbara. Barbara twisted, squirmed, and moved, in excitement with her hips pumping down.  
  
“How badly do you want this?”  
  
“Feel how wet I am and you tell me,” Barbara quipped.  
  
Oh, very wet but Harry needed to make sure. He inhaled Barbara’s lovely scent and moved down. The screams from the brainy redhead filled Harry’s ear when he went down and stuck his tongue deep into her lovebox. Sending Barbara completely over the edge.  
  
As much as Barbara wanted Harry to eat her pussy until she passed out, what Barbara truly craved and what she ultimately desired, had been Harry to put his nice, throbbing cock deep inside of her tight pussy, and fucking Barbara until she had been turned crosseyed. Was that too much to ask? Oh Barbara did not think so, in her own honest opinion. She squirmed back and forth, Harry putting his tongue deep inside of her body and lapping up the juices just coming from her.  
  
Harry came back and pressed his lips against Barbara and his erection against her thighs.  
  
“Oh, you horny girl, you want me so badly,” Harry said.  
  
Barbara latched onto Harry with her legs and dragged him forward to meet her. Harry’s monster of an invader brushed up against Barbara’s pussy and sent her hips just jumping up to meet Harry. Harry put his hands on Barbara’s hips and rocked into her, sliding the first couple of inches of his cock inside of her body.  
  
“More!” Barbara cried out.  
  
Harry teased her, sliding another inch in each time he pulled out. Until the point where he had been stuffed as deep as he could go inside of Barbara, with more room to spare. Not Barbara would not push Harry a little further, sliding his manhood deep inside of her body. Each motion put Harry faster and deeper inside of her. Harry rode her, with several tight motions and made Barbara just cry out even more.  
  
“TAKE ME!” Barbara moaned loudly. “P-please….take me!”  
  
Harry pumped a little bit deeper inside of Barbara’s wonderfully tight pussy. Oh, she could really grab ahold of him, the faster Harry plunged into her body. Harry pulled almost all the way out her, buried himself inside of her, and stuffed back inside of her with a rapid fire series of thrusts.  
  
Barbara had been happy as could be. Harry filled her up so much and stretched her out so good. The fact he scooped her legs up and kissed the back of them increased the desire.  
  
Eventually, Harry wanted something new, and that something new put Barbara down back first. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed Harry deeply, messily, while grinding up and down upon his cock.  
  
The faster Harry pushed into Barbara, the deeper her tight walls cranked up around him. Oh, it felt really good to have Harry balls deep inside of her and stretching out her pussy. Harry knew all of the right spots to push and more importantly all of the ways to push Barbara’s buttons. Oh, Barbara, she really wanted to sink down onto Harry and bury his thick, throbbing cock into the depths of her super tight and very snug pussy.  
  
“Harry!” Barbara moaned in his ear. “I can’t believe….”  
  
She sweated hard, like being forced through a marathon. The minutes grinded by and Barbara Gordon could feel something enter her body. The tingling feeling, the pleasure of her toes curling, only increased the faster Harry pounded into Barbara. Barbara, clutching onto the back of Harry’s head, pulled him into a very long and very aggressive kiss. She moved on in, sucking on Harry’s lower lip, enjoying the feeling of going down onto his cock and moistening his groin with her nice, sexy pumping motions.  
  
Harry sped up, thrusting as deep into Barbara as humanly possible. It took everything he had not to hold back and bury so much cum inside of her. Barbara locked eyes onto him and pressed her breasts against Harry’s muscular chest when rocking forward. Harry grabbed her chest and squeezed it while slamming Barbara down onto him. She pressed down and let out a cry of pleasure.  
  
Oh, Harry bedded many redheads and they always had strong, sexual appetites for sure. Harry leaned deep into Barbara and buried his hard cock deeper inside of her body. Their arms tangled around each other with Barbara’s lovely legs perfect for Harry to trace patterns over and work his mark.  
  
Barbara, pumping on Harry’s stiff rod, worked in and out, until Harry had been going to town on her. She squeezed him nice and tight and allowed the weight of his balls to nearly come undone to flood her body.  
  
“You know, you should almost get me killed more often, if this is the apology I’m going to get,” Harry said.  
  
A shifty grin followed. Barbara bounced higher and faster. Her stamina had been top-notch due to hours of yoga and training, but even Barbara had her limits. And one of them had been reached as Harry held her tight and fucked her fast to the point where Barbara felt like she had more orgasms in the next minute than her entire life before hooking up with Harry.  
  
Finally, Harry let loose with a leg numbing orgasm on Barbara. He picked up, with Barbara clutching on tight and making sure all of Harry’s discharge ended up where it should be. Of course, the harder Harry thrust, the more it spilled out, both his gift and Barbara’s juices.  
  
Barbara’s hands, lightly brushing against Harry’s back, pulled away. She broke back into a smile.  
  
Harry thought it had been obvious for some time, but someone had been checking up on them.  
  
“Enjoy the show, Ms. Lance?”  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(25, 26, and 27) on December 9th, 2019. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon(New)**


	25. Chapter 25(12/9/2019 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Arc Posted On December 9th, 2019. **   
**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 25.**   
****

* * *

**  
**It turned out that Sara did like what she saw. So much, she picked up Harry’s cock, still wet with Barbara’s juices, slid it into her mouth and sucked on it, hard and fast. Sara’s hand fondling his balls was just an added bonus to her hot and heated actions.  
  
Harry just groaned, putting his hand on the back of Sara’s head and pumping deep inside of her mouth. The blue-eyes of the magnificent blonde looked up at him, hunger dancing in them. Her mouth oh nice and wet, and wrapped around him. It had been a familiar and very great feeling for sure.  
  
“You keep that up, and I won’t be able to get to the main course,” Harry groaned.  
  
Looking up at him, Sara proceeded to call Harry’s bluff. She stroked the young man’s thick balls, humming very lightly around his cock when leaning into the blowjob. Oh, she wanted this, all the way. And knew Harry had plenty of cum to go around, if she wanted it.  
  
Sara wanted a nice, good meal, so she kept sucking away at Harry. Hungering, with her tongue just darting all over the place, the quest for Harry’s seed escalating the more she worked it.  
  
If Sara Lance had been an artist, her preferred canvas had been the cock of the amazing man before her. Harry put two hands on the back of her head and gave into it, just pumping away at Sara’s mouth. He used Sara’s nice, tight, magnificent mouth as his own personal sex sleeve and as a result, she slobbered all over his knob, hungering even more.  
  
“I told you.”  
  
Sara opened wide and the heavy amount of cum raced down her throat. Holding onto Harry tight, Sara planted her face down onto him and took blast after blast of warm and thick seed until it slipped all the way down her throat.  
  
Pulling back, Sara grinned and licked the tool clean of all of the evidence of the cum. She popped it back into her mouth, sucking hard on Harry when eating him all up. Her eyes widened with desire took him.  
  
Stripping down to nothing other than a thong, Sara turned around. Harry, already brought back to life, had been brought further back to life by Sara grinding her ass back and forth against his member. He groaned when it stiffened and put a hand on Sara’s chest to squeeze it.  
  
“You are a teasing minx,” Harry groaned.  
  
Sara flashed a dirty little smile and Harry pulled her thong down to find her pussy. Which was very wet and Harry pumped it. Sara bit down on her lip, the reflection of her face in the overhead mirror looking sexy. Harry, three fingers deep into the young woman, pleasured her very nicely. Sara closed hers and leaned in.  
  
“You know what I need,” Sara breathed. “Please, Harry, I can’t go without it...I’ve been without it...for far too long.”  
  
Harry nibbled on Sara’s shoulder before whispering hotly in her ear.  
  
“Help yourself.”  
  
With those strong arms wrapped around her from behind to guide his cock up against her, Harry guided the head of his cock into Sara’s tight pussy. Oh, the wet pussy clamping down onto him felt so good. Sara peaked over her shoulder, seductive and hungry, the biggest grin possible on her face.  
  
The grin only got bigger when Harry speared his thick cock inside of her body, all of the way. His hand moved over Sara’s body and lit her up.  
  
“Keep going,” Harry breathed. “Keep riding.”  
  
“Always, babe,” Sara breathed in, smiling brightly.  
  
A nice little bounce and wiggle of her ass added the fire. Sara’s legs spread to take him and Harry ran his fingers all over her leg. Sara mewled very hungry from what Harry was doing. His fingers, rocking up against her, sent Sara into a spasm of pleasure.  
  
“Oh, fuck yes!”  
  
Those words sounded like music, coming from Sara. And now Harry laid back to get the full view of Sara riding him reverse cowgirl style. Her pussy muscles contracting with each drop and putting the squeeze on Harry’s manhood. Harry trusted back up, groaning loudly when sliding deep into Sara.  
  
Sara screamed out, without any apologies whatsoever for the racket she made. The shield around the room eliminated the destructive properties of her cry, and Sara moaned loudly, riding her. She squeezed her breasts together. Harry leaned on in and thrust deep into Sara from behind. The gorgeous blonde heroine’s ass, wiggling back and forth, slapped down into the palm of Harry’s hand when he thrusted into her.  
  
The moment the two really got going, the juices flowed. Sara, moaning several times over, took the full brunt of Harry’s cock inside of her. She tried to push him a little bit more. Yet, her insides, turned to jelly, could not quite reach the task as much as an Amazon, a Kryptonian, or a Martian would.  
  
Sara did not deny herself that. She rocked forward on the bed and suddenly, she was on all fours. Harry behind her, slapping his hands down her body. Rubbing her skin in circles. Sara’s hot flesh, getting a little bit hotter the faster Harry pounded into her from behind. Harry was really working Sara up and she could not, she could not resist the young man, the harder he thrust into her body.  
  
The harder Harry thrust, the more Sara enjoyed this. The more her body succumbed to the waves of pleasure which increased with each pulsing thrust deep inside of her. Harry knew how to hammer all of Sara’s buttons and do them well.  
  
“How about that?” Harry asked. “You’re going to cum again.”  
  
“It’s...your fault!” Sara moaned.  
  
“Of course it is,” Harry replied with a smirk.  
  
Harry spread the pleasure through Sara’s loins. Oh, she had been so hot, and she had been feeling so good. Harry picked up the pace, driving deep into her.  
  
Barbara, lying on the bed, had been glad to get some relief. She had a lot of stamina, but Harry really wore her out. Something about Sara’s porn star quality moans.  
  
“His dick is magical, isn’t it, Babs?” Sara moaned.  
  
“Yes,” Barbara whispered. “Among other things.”  
  
Not ready to rejoin in on the fun, Barbara was content to watch, masturbate, and just enjoy Harry fucking one of her friends behind, doggy-style. The loud slap, slap, slap of flesh brought desires towards Barbara, who rubbed her sore pussy, leaking with Harry’s cum until it was red.  
  
Harry leaned into the movement. Sara’s sexual desires bubbled over to the surface. She tightened around Harry, getting him closer, and closer to the orgasm.  
  
“Oh, you pretty little Canary, explode for me again!” Harry groaned.  
  
“Ooooh!” Sara mewled.  
  
The insides of her body felt like a body of bathtub overflowing. So much moisture just oozing out and even more oozing into her body. And the weight of Harry’s balls slapping down hard against her, indicated Harry would be just packing even more inside of her before too long. Oh, damn it, Sara could not wait.  
  
Sara screamed out one more time. The pleasure vibrating through her body and she came all over Harry’s cock. It ensured Harry would be pounding her, tightly and all night long. His hands, all over Sara’s hips when pumping inside of her. Racing to the finish line, racing to the end, and racing to the point where he would cum inside of Sara.  
  
The ride ended with Harry feeling a tension inside of his balls. The blonde minx cast a daring look over her shoulder, as if the younger Lance sister prompted Harry to finish inside of her. Harry grabbed on tight into Sara and smashed her, pressing her face down into the bed.  
  
“My turn.”  
  
Sara anticipated the explosion and welcomed it inside of her. Harry’s balls, erupting with pleasure, coated the inside of Sara’s pussy. Each thrust brought more thick white fluid inside of her body, pasting her back and forth. Harry, leaning on in, thrust away until he had finally left Sara an oozing mess.  
  
Wrapping his arms tightly around Sara, Harry kissed her lightly against the neck and alongside of the ear. His arms wrapped around Sara, caressing her body nicely before pulling back.  
  
Sara rose up from the bed and threw her arms around Harry. She straddled him with a steamy kiss, Sara working her tongue deep into Harry’s mouth in the process.  
  
And Harry’s hard cock pinned between both of their bodies proved he was the gift that keeps on giving. Sara prepared to shove his cock as hard into her, as Sara buried her tongue down Harry’s throat.

* * *

  
M’gann pushed her fingers into Barbara’s pussy and did the same to Sara with thinly disguised glee. After stopping by to check on Harry, she realized he was doing very well. And M’gann intended to do all she could to ensure Harry would be doing so much better.  
  
But, as it turned out, Megan had been doing very well as well. Namely, Harry’s very prominent cock pushing into her body and riding the hell out of Megan from behind. He buried his hands against her rump and speared all the way inside of her body, making her moan loudly.  
  
Megan’s pussy, contracting around Harry and shifting to the right amount of tightness, always the right amount of tightness, for Harry’s member, squeezed him hard. Harry leaned on in, pounding away at her. His thick member, pushing and pulling out of her, had been left damp with her juices.  
  
Sara shifted her body. She wanted more of Harry, and a quick gaze over to Barbara’s direction, indicated she wanted more of the same.  
  
Oh, they might have to fight over this private real estate. Although maybe if they teamed up against M’gann, as she monopolized every juicy inch at the moment.  
  
Megan shifted her entire body into a replica of Barbara’s and smiled. Barbara eyed her twin over and Harry climbed behind her.  
  
“Show me how hard you fucked her, Harry!” Megan pleaded.  
  
Some kind of magical force bound Sara and Barbara at the end of the bed. Harry shoved his cock deep into Megan-Barbara, stuffing her pussy with his immense length. Megan-Barbara locked her legs around Harry and moaned when he thrust into her.  
  
“Oh, nice supple tits, which I grabbed when thrusting into her like this,” Harry said. “And which I’ll do again in a little bit.”  
  
Harry grabbed onto Megan-Barbara’s chest and thrusted deep into her. Sara and Barbara watched in greedy desire. The juices flowing from their pussy even more intense than ever before. Harry planted his hands on Megan-Barbara’s thighs from her breasts and slammed into her.  
  
“And she was spurting like an overflowing fountain much like you were.”  
  
To be fair, Harry had that effect on women of all sorts. Megan-Barbara, clamping her wet pussy around Harry, drew him into her. Deep into her, balls deep into her as a matter of fact. Harry rode faster and harder, slamming his cock hard and fast into Megan-Barbara. She mewled the deeper he drove down into her warm and hungry quim. Practically suucking him into her body.  
  
“Y-yes baby, yes,” Megan-Barbara panted. “Give me more!”  
  
Harry gave her so much Megan-Barbara’s hips thrusted repeatedly up and down like a spasm on the bed. He gave her a moment to catch her breath and to feed his wet cock to Barbara, who sucked on it like a prison inmate gulping down their last meal. Sara leaned over to take Harry’s generously plump balls and suck on them, with vigor and with hunger. Her blue eyes flashed open with desire.  
  
“How about this?”  
  
Megan shifted from Barbara into Sara. Megan-Sara turned around and put her hands on her ass.  
  
“I know this would be the first place you touch,” Megan-Sara said. “You stare at it when she’s in that uniform...hell I stare at it when she’s in that uniform. So tight against her delicious booty!”  
  
Megan’s finger, moist, pushed into her asshole. The fingering of her own asshole in front of her, got Sara horny as fuck and she needed a cock badly. Unfortunately, the magical restraints which pushed her down on the bed prevented Sara from getting precisely what she wanted.  
  
Harry opened up Megan-Sara’s tight back passage, and pushed into her body. Her anus pushed him inside, with the tightness of her back passage clamping down hard onto him.  
  
“A bit tighter,” Harry whispered.  
  
“Mmm, like this, babe?”  
  
Megan did a good job replicating Sara’s voice, in all of it’s sultry quality.  
  
“Yes, perfect.”  
  
Megan-Sara flashed Harry a dirty smile. He tightened the grip around her rocking body and pushed all the way inside of her. Rocking deep and far into her tight ass, Megan-Sara cried out loud for more pleasure. Harry leaned into her and pumped deep inside of her.  
  
Sara caught a good visual of a good replication of her ass. Finally, Barbara had been let free, although Sara remained on the bed. Her legs spread apart, with Sara leaning on in and pushing her hips up to be licked and sucked away at. A loud moan followed from Barbara.  
  
“Still tastes great,” Barbara said.  
  
Barbara climbed on top of Sara and straddled her prone body, kissing the hell out of her.  
  
Sara-Megan leaned in, digging her nails down onto the bed. Oh, the morphed blonde closed her eyes and ensured the pleasure would keep pumping through her body. Just as vigorously as Harry kept pumping all the way through her ass and to the end.  
  
“I bet those balls are getting nice and heavy,” Sara-Megan purred. “It would be nice to find a nice place.”  
  
Harry impaled Sara-Megan’s ass down onto his cock. The morphed Martian stretched her anus up and down onto him, spearing Harry deeper and further inside of her. Harry leaned all the way back in and enjoyed the nice feeling she would have, when clamping down around him.  
  
“So close,” Harry told her. “Are you ready?”  
  
Sara-Megan’s pussy gushed like a fountain. Harry alternated between fingering the sexy shape-shifter and feeding her. Sara-Megan slurped it up, doing a good impression of the general article.  
  
Speaking of Sara, her back arched back and Barbara pushed her hips down onto hers. The friction of their scissoring pussies sent pure electricity all through the room. Sara knew all of the right spots to hit, to really make Barbara just lose it with pleasure.  
  
“Oh, I love the lust in your eyes,” Barbara said.  
  
“I’m sure you do,” Sara said. “Just wait until I get loose.”  
  
Barbara pressed down onto Sara with a very sultry grin in response. “Oooh, promises, promises.”  
  
The sexy makeout session continued with Sara trying to dominate Barbara. Barbara showed she had a fair bit of fire in her loins as well. Hotly sucking on Barbara’s tongue when it slid deep into her mouth. The loud sounds only echoed the faster Sara shifted back and forth until she cried out for more pleasure.  
  
Speaking of erupting, Sara-Megan did so as well. Harry came close as well, burying his meat between her thick, squeezing cheeks. Sara-Megan kept flashing him dirty smiles over her shoulder and this only prompted Harry to pour on the thrusts until finally the muscles in his groin tightened and sent a flood all the way into Sara-Megan’s tight back passage.  
  
The heat only increased from Harry flooding Sara-Megan’s warm asshole from behind. She smiled when the cum packed between her cheeks with excessive and intense force. Grinning like a mad woman, Sara-Megan turned around.  
  
Oh, Dinah’s face on Sara’s body had been a very tantalizing sight indeed. Megan shifted through some of the League and Team girls while getting Harry’s cock nice and clean. She moved from Dinah to Artemis to Karen to Diana to Donna to Whitney to Helena, among others. Shifting her body completely, Megan as Anissa finished by giving Harry a nice and aggressive blowjob.  
  
She both cleaned it off and got it nice and throbbing hard. Megan turned back into Sara and decided to sit on the face of the original Sara, making the horny blonde suck the cum out of Megan’s snug little asshole.  
  
Harry crawled into position, the thickness of his throbbing cock dragging against the warm lips of Barbara and Sara. Barbara got a long enough break and Harry longed for her tight pussy.  
  
Like greeting an old friend, Barbara’s inner walls hugged Harry tightly the moment he entered her. She moaned into Sara’s chest while sucking on it and Sara’s pussy rose up. Harry sunk a few fingers inside of Sara while pounding away at Barbara.  
  
With Megan, morphed into Sara, perched on Sara’s face and making Sara eat the cum out of her asshole.  
  
The hot combination of bodies, moving and shifting about lead to several moans following. Harry put his hands on Barbara’s back and speared harder into her.  
  
Oh, Barbara had been teased by watching Sara and then Megan as both herself and Sara for several hours already. She wanted Harry deep inside of her and would not rest until he had been pounding her hard and deep from behind. Harry’s balls, large and throbbing, slapped their way down onto Barbara.  
  
The view of Harry plowing the pussy of the redhead while fingering the blonde she currently rode the face of, brought all kinds of hot motions in Megan. Megan fondled the exact replica of Sara’s body while grinding on the face of the girl in question. The loud gasp and the hungry sucking in of juices, only spurred this little encounter on further.  
  
Sara, horny as fuck, wanted more than Harry’s fingers inside of her. She did all she could to reach Barbara’s clit to get her off faster so Harry could fuck her. It would be hard to get around to. But, if anyone could manage it, it would have to be Sara. Oh, Sara could manage it, reaching Barbara, rubbing her hard. Getting hotter and getting off on this. Oh, the desire just increased.  
  
“She’s choking for it,” Megan-Sara said.  
  
Megan had no need to reach into Sara’s mind and get the information. She could tell, straight off hand, how badly Sara wanted it. By her desperate cries of pleasure, pleas, the heat just emitting from her body which increased the deeper her tongue probed.  
  
“Oh, she’s hungry alright,” Harry said. “I better feed her.”  
  
Harry penetrated Sara, while also doing the same to Barbara. He moved back and forth so quickly and with such efficiency, both women received a good hard pounding at practically the same time.  
  
Holding out on Sara in particular had paid off quite nicely. Her pussy, gobbling onto his cock, sucked Harry all the way into her tight womanhood. Her moist canal, squeezing down onto Harry, craved the flood of cum which would almost be stuffed into her body from behind from behind.  
  
“Mmmph!” Sara moaned while slurping away at her own double’s asshole.  
  
The warm stroking of her clit by Harry’s magical fingers from all the way across the room challenged Megan to hold this form. Not that Sara’s talented tongue, easing into her asshole from behind was enough of a challenge in itself.  
  
Barbara closed her eyes. Her legs had been numb from the constant orgasms. Yet, such adrenaline kept her going, nice and hard. Harry held back onto Barbara’s thighs tightly and speared into her body, filling her out, stretching her body and just making Barbara feel alive with lust and with pleasure.  
  
Sara, Megan, and Barbara all came in unison at the same time. The energy fed Harry and left his balls to be weighed down. He needed to hold back and keep going at it.  
  
“You three will drain me.”  
  
“Keep trying, haven’t succeeded,” Megan-Sara said, half in her voice and half in Sara’s. And also her hair turned it’s normal shade of red because her concentration finally broke.  
  
Harry smiled and put his hands over the two girls, with Megan’s body out of reach by his physical hands. Although not out of reach by magic. Harry slammed deep into her, the weight of his balls finally releasing a flood inside the bodies of both Sara and Barbara.  
  
Megan finally fell back off of Sara’s face. Her asshole had been well licked and Sara got a brief taste of her pussy in the process as well.  
  
“Not bad,” Sara panted. “Still room for improvement.”  
  
Well, if there was anything Megan would endeavor to do, it was improve her skills. She crawled back, as Sara and Barbara moved over to Harry, pressing their sweaty bodies against his. Megan slid back and put her breasts against Harry’s back and kissed his neck.  
  
Three of his lovely teammates ran their fingers down Harry’s body, kissing him and rubbing his tight muscles. And now Sara dropped down, sucking Harry’s cock, with Megan and Barbara fondling, licking, and sucking his balls. Two redheads and a blonde catered to Harry’s desires and Harry rewarded them by stroking their bodies.  
**The Plot Returns in the Next Chapter. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance(New)**


	26. Chapter 26(12/9/2019 Update 2 of 3)

**Bonus Smut featuring Harry with Lana Lang and Power Girl: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/12/yjr-volume-2-chapter-26-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On December 9th, 2019. **   
**Chapter 26:**   
****

* * *

**  
**A few days passed. Harry had recovered and had been cleared a full bill of health. But, naturally, it was not himself he worried about. Chloe had been transferred to a medical facility owned and funded by Lena, the same one which treated Marie, so Chloe could keep a close eye on her.  
  
No doubt Lex might find out about Chloe’s return, from worse than dead, so perhaps it would be a good idea to keep a very close watch on her. Harry, accompanied by Karen, made his way up. They had met Lana, Lois, and Claire halfway, who had also shown up.  
  
Lois rushed over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him, with a very warm and very tight hug. Harry smiled, and Lois had been very grateful at Chloe’s return. So much she actually dropped one of the biggest stories she had been working over, about potential human trafficking coming out of Markovia to rush home.  
  
“I know I thanked you before, but I would like to really thank you for making sure she’s safely home,” Lois said. “I never thought….I wonder what might have happened if….”  
  
Lois tried to discourage Chloe from following up on that lead. When Lois thought something was dangerous, one assumed it might be a good indication there was going to be a lot going on which would be bad. Given how fearless Lois happened to be, it really said something when she tried to be the voice of reason.  
  
“It’s no use blaming yourself,” Claire said.  
  
“So says the woman who blamed herself for the better part of two years, when she wasn’t busy being dead,” Lois said.  
  
Claire closed her eyes. Leave to Lois to hammer the point home.  
  
“Well, point well taken,’ Claire muttered.  
  
Lois just smiled, knowing the right way to get her point. Karen and Lana just looked at each other before Karen spoke up.  
  
“There’s only one person to blame for this,” Karen said.  
  
“I can’t believe I was friends with him at one point,” Claire said. “Maybe he changed.”  
  
Oh, Lana did not want to say anything, but there had always been something burning deep within Lex. An obsession. An obsession to stand atop of the world, shaping it’s destiny for the future. Which is why he joined the Light, with other like-minded people. Although a part of Lana wondered how tense that particular relationship was. At the core, Lex always wanted to be the one who was the center of attention in the room.  
  
“Hello, I’m Lois Lane….”  
  
“Yes, of course Ms. Lane, Ms. Kent, Mr. Kent, Ms. Lang, and Ms. Starr,” the nurse said with a nod. “Ms. Sullivan is awake and she’ll be happy to see you.”  
  
They moved into the room. Chloe sat up, eating a bowl of Jello.  
  
“Jello’s not too bad, although I wouldn’t want to make it a regular part of my diet,” Chloe said. “And yes Claire, you were right, I shouldn’t have followed that lead.”  
  
“You look good,” Claire said. “You look different.”  
  
“Yeah, I know, I’m not quite sure...but I now have that Veronica Mars thing going on with my looks,” Chloe commented with a smile. “I don’t know, kind of like it. The other look was cute…sure...but...guess it’s time to move on from looking like that. That’s the old me, the tainted me.”  
  
Chloe took another bite of jello and moved over to address the room.  
  
“Hey, Lois, did you and Claire get married yet?” Chloe asked. “I really hope that you didn’t put it off on my account.”  
  
“Well, we did because Claire died,” Lois said. “And had some issues...and a lot happened after that as well.”  
  
“Right, and Lana, Karen, and…..” Chloe said before her eyes fell on Harry. “Mmm, where did you find this one?”  
  
Much like every woman, Chloe was not immune to giving Harry a good looking over.  
  
“That’s my son, Harry,” Claire said.  
  
“Well, you all aged pretty gracefully if you were old enough to have a teenage son, although putting off your marriage that long was a bit much,” Chloe said and she stopped before laughing. “Oh, seriously, the look on all of your faces. Lena explained everything to me! Nice seeing you Harry, hope you take more after Lena than you did Claire. Ten years worth of angst before she embraced the cape, bit too much.”  
  
Claire gave Chloe a mock look of agitation and Chloe responded by blowing Claire a little kiss much to Karen, Lana, an Lois’s amusement. Chloe reached in and touched her hand lightly against Harry’s.  
  
“So, you’re the one who risked your life to save mine,” Chloe said. “Some might say it’s not worth the trade.”  
  
“Hey, it was worth it to see you safe and in good spirits,” Harry said.  
  
“I could use with some good spirits, but hospital regulations,” Chloe said with a whistful sigh. “I’m going to be sick on Jello, but Lena wants me to have a clean bill of health ...did you know that Constantine is now a woman? Pretty hot, I’m sure she was hitting on me, although that might have been the Morphine playing tricks with my mind.”  
  
Chloe shifted on the bed and groaned in agony. Still sore and not in a good way either.  
  
“Okay, I’m mostly fine, and I would like to say thank you,” Chloe said. “Granted, I would like to do more than say, but doctor’s orders are strict about no strenuous activity, and I’m sure sex qualifies.”  
  
“Okay, Chloe, just how much Morphine did they give you?” Claire asked.  
  
“Just enough to cope, but at least I’m no longer at death’s door,” Chloe said. “Thanks you Harry...thank you by the way...you have your mother’s eyes by the way. Always thought they were so pretty.”  
  
Lois wondered how much of it was the drugs, and how much of it was Chloe just being Chloe.  
  
“Nice to see you’re in a good mood,” Lois said.  
  
“Lucy was by just a bit ago, left about twenty minutes before you did,” Chloe said. “Uncle Sam...my Uncle Sam, your father, not the Uncle Sam, who might be after me for two years of back taxes, sent his love as well. Shame you weren’t here when Lucy was here, that would be fun.”  
  
And Chloe figure if Lucy got a look at Harry, she would throw him down on the first available service and grinding up against him to get a rise out of Lois.  
  
“Do you remember what happened?” Karen asked.  
  
“Well, all I remember is the Dollmaker, and his men, and that creepy little doll talking about how I’ll do,” Chloe said. “And that’s the last thing I remembered before I woke up to Lena furiously apologizing for me even though she made me promise that I wouldn’t follow that lead with Lex.”  
  
“Lena never mentioned that to me,” Claire said.  
  
“Well, Lena blamed herself for not physically tying me down, and I’m sure she’s very good at doing that,” Chloe said.  
  
“She is, isn’t she, Mom?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yeah, Smallville, she really is,” Lois agreed.  
  
Making Claire a bit uncomfortable made Chloe’s day a little bit. Still, she had one question which bugged her and now she grew serious.  
  
“What happened to the Dollmaker?” Chloe asked.  
  
“Crushed to death,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, not sorry about that one,” Chloe said. “I’m sure Dinah’s father will be happy about that one.”  
  
“He passed shortly after you left,” Lois somberly said.  
  
Oh, Chloe must have missed a lot over the past two years and really hoped someone would help fill in the blanks for her.  
  
“So how long can you stick around?” Chloe asked.  
  
“For another hour or so for Lana, Harry, and me,” Karen said. “We have a business meeting.”  
  
“Providing Perry doesn’t call us in on anything, we have the entire afternoon free,” Lois said. “Of course, I’m sure anything can wait. I never thought I would see you again.”

* * *

  
Nora Darhk read the Timmy Hunter spin off and scoffed. Really, the author really whored herself out on this one. Currently locked in in an L-Corp holding cell/hospital room. Nora recovered, although the League wanted to talk to her.  
  
Giving her this particular book as her only source of entertainment, well Nora was pretty sure it qualified as cruel and unusual punishment.  
  
“Time travel?” Nora asked in disgust. “And the main villain has a secret daughter who there was not even a hint of in the original books? Lame.”  
  
“Well, the author has lost their mind and retconned a bunch of things after the main series. Some people think she should just shut up and let the fans enjoy the fandom.”  
  
Nora put down the book, done hate-reading it for now. Harry approached her with as mile.  
  
“The League wants me to stick around,” Nora said. “But, for how long?”  
  
“I want to ask you a couple of questions, and you can go,” Harry said. “Or you can refuse to answer, and I can show you the play of that book?”  
  
“There’s a play?” Nora asked.  
  
She wondered how bad that could be.  
  
“They changed the race of the main hero,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm,” Nora said, not trusting herself to say much more about how she felt about that revelation. “So, what do you want?”  
  
“This girl, do you know who she is?”  
  
Harry flashed a three-dimensional image of the girl who attacked Marie on New Year’s Eve almost nine months ago.  
  
“No, I can’t say I have,” Nora said. “This is about Marie Logan’s attack isn’t it?”  
  
“Cain was behind it,” Harry said. “And Cain was working for Marina...and she’s...not made herself exactly available.”  
  
“I...swear she didn’t do it,” Nora said. “But, there’s...rumblings in both Quarac and Biayala and Cain’s alway been known to work for the highest bidder. And if someone wanted to discredit Queen Bee, they would hire Cain, although this girl being involved is very odd...she does resemble a younger version of….”  
  
“Of who?” Harry asked.  
  
“Lady Shiva,” Nora said. “She’s a deadly assassin, but she has a strict code of ethics. Which we both know Cain lacks.”  
  
Outside of the wall, Megan took in a deep breath, scanning Nora’s mind for any deception. She got nothing, so she was telling the truth.  
  
“You might want to take a closer look at the so called Progressive President of Quarac,” Nora said. “His daughter might have freedom, but other women are suffering in that country.”  
  
Harry nodded, Nora had no idea for sure, and was just grasping at straws. Harry pressed his hand to the panel and activated the release of the cell.  
  
“You have ten minutes before the security kicks in,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, nice,” Nora said. “I’d stick around to thank you properly, but….no time for that.”  
  
Nora leaned in and gave Harry a light kiss on the lips before slipping down the hallway. Best to get back home, before Queen Bee considers it a declaration of war. Now she’s healed up.  
  
From the end of the hallway, Harry faced Batman.  
  
“You think I made a mistake?” Harry asked him coolly.  
  
“No,” Batman said. “You did what you felt you had to do. And thanks to you, we have everything we need from her.”  
  
Harry did not really need the League getting involved with this, and Megan frowned as well. This entire Marie investigation was their thing. And given how secretive the League was acting regarding their own internal investigation, Harry thought they should just stay in their own lane.  
  
“I’ve got it handled,” Harry said.  
  
“Let us know if it changes.”

* * *

  
The most galling thing about this to Lena was she allowed this to happen and allowed Lex to play her. And what was worse, she got Chloe involved into this. And Lena had just been a pawn in another one of Lex’s revenge games against Claire. Oh, he would pay for this.  
  
“So, how are you holding up??”  
  
Harry stepped into the office behind Lena. Lena moved over to the couch and sat down. Harry went behind Lena and massaged her shoulders from behind.  
  
“It’s been a hell of a day,” Lena said underneath her breath. “And I’m glad Chloe’s back home. She’ll be back on her feet in a couple of weeks...and how are you? You were the one who saved her, at great risk to yourself.”  
  
“Some things are worth the risk,” Harry said.  
  
“And you might have handled it differently if Claire or I had been more upfront about what happened,” Lena said. “I risked you…..and oh, you should know Nora Darhk left her holding cell just this morning.”  
  
“Mmm, I wonder how that could have happened?” Harry asked. ‘Isn’t the security foolproof?”  
  
“Yes, I have no idea how Nora or whoever helped her escape could guess the failsafe code was Agent Carter’s birthday,” Lena said with a knowing smile. “So, did you talk to her?”  
  
“She doesn’t know anymore,” Harry said. “She believes that someone might have hired Cain to go after Marie to discredit Marina?”  
  
“Do you believe that?” Lena asked. “Or do you want to believe that?”  
  
“Without actual evidence, there’s nothing I can believe right now,” Harry said.  
  
“Smart, because she’s...well she might like you, but Marie did take something away from her, that she wanted,” Lena said. “She wanted that land, for the riches Marie sat on top of, unknowingly.”  
  
Again, Harry did not want his judgment to be clouded. But Nora did make a lot of sense, and little news traveled out of Biayala and Quarac. It seemed like neither government wanted anyone to know how tense the situation had been.  
  
“Pyg’s back in Arkham, and he’s screaming his head off, begging for the torment to stop,” Lena said. “Doctor Sharp put in the order to have Pyg lobotomized.”  
  
Ah yes, Doctor Quincy Sharp, the hardass warden of Arkham Asylum, who also had aspirations of running for Mayor of Gotham, to clean up the crime and corruption in the city.  
  
“And good riddance to the Dollmaker,” Lena said.  
  
Harry had no tears to shed to the Dollmaker. Lena put away all of the files regarding Lex, a dead end to end all dead ends. She poured a glass of wine and a glass of wine for Harry.  
  
“Don’t tell Claire,” Lena whispered. “Even though you can’t get drunk.”  
  
Yes, even the Star Labs alcohol, engineered to give speedsters a buzz, did not even phase Harry. Lena and Harry relaxed on the couch.  
  
“I believe I’ve made a break through with our project,” Lena said. “I think we might be able to safely access the firewall and breach it without cracking the scarab.”  
  
Harry was all ears to what Lena wanted to hear. Lena draped her legs over Harry’s lap and caressed his hair while talking about her latest theories.

* * *

  
Felicity had been very happy to hear the news about Chloe, good and alive, and healthy, well as healthy as someone who nearly died by having her body destroyed by demonic possession had been.  
  
Now, Felicity could get back to her hobby. Tracking down Lex, hoping he would lead her straight to Thea. He disappeared for days at a time and returned back to Metropolis. Lex claimed to the world that it had been diplomatic missions, to extend the reach of LexCorp’s business from around the world.  
  
Oh, Felicity thought she saw Lex’s nose grow a couple of inches everything she heard him say.  
  
“So, still at it?”  
  
Felicity moved around and smiled.  
  
“I nearly got you killed,” Felicity said.  
  
“People keep taking credit for that,” Harry said. “I’m insulted on how much they downplay what I’m capable of….any luck?”  
  
“No more than the last time we talked,” Felicity said. “And ...oh Queen Industries hit rock bottom. And now Lex is making moves, offering to buy out the main shareholders...imagine if ...oh that would be the ultimate slap in the face. Ten years of my life, working there, only to have Lex Fucking Luthor run the place!”  
  
Felicity did not mean to snap, but these days, any talk of how Lex Luthor was changing the world made her practically foam at the mouth. Capturing a teenage girl, holding her captive, and then cloning her, oh, Felicity stopped watching television because she could not stand seeing Lex’s chrome dome. And now he set up Chloe to be possessed by a demon, just to get one over on Superwoman.  
  
Straight from the moment Felicity got her internship, rising up the ranks, she dedicated a lot of time and passion to working at Queen Industries. Harry put his hands on her shoulders, and rubbed Felicity’s shoulders relaxing her.  
  
“Lex won’t buy them out,” Harry said.  
  
“How do you….”  
  
“Trust me, Felicity,” Harry said.  
  
Harry rubbing her shoulders, slipping his fingers down underneath Felicity’s shirt ever so slightly.  
  
“Mmm, keep doing that?” Felicity asked barely letting out a moan. “Do you think...you can stick around for a little bit? It’s just. I need someone to vent to...and maybe hang out with….while I try and piece together Lex’s movements from his latest trip...that area of Russia is just endless wilderness, no signs of human habitation, it doesn’t even make any sense?”  
  
“Of course,” Harry said. “I’ll fix us a cup of coffee ...do you think you can show me where Lex is heading of?”  
  
“I don’t know what you expect to find,” Felicity said. “Even Google Earth doesn’t bring it up….see, image cannot be displayed.”  
  
Harry had been very intrigued. What was Lex doing? He wanted to know.

* * *

  
Harry returned to Starrwave, only for Jesse to pop around the corner.  
  
“Helena told me what happened,” Jesse said. “You’re up and about very nicely.”  
  
“Well, no one can keep me down for long,” Harry said. “Sara and Barbara in particular made sure I stayed up nice and alert most of the time, and Megan too and…..”  
  
Jesse just smiled and leaned closer to Harry.  
  
“You know something, the Team would be disappointed if you weren’t able to perform to your best,” Jesse said. “You know, out on the field.”  
  
Harry leaned in and Jesse moved down the hallway, grabbing Harry by the hand. The moment they appeared in the room, Harry had been stripped down to his boxer shorts, and Jesse stood before him, wearing a lab coat and lingerie underneath it, eye popping which showed off a good deal of her sexy frame. The glasses she wore had been a nice touch to her.  
  
“How about it, Harry?” Jesse asked. “How about I give you a nice….long….physical….make sure your muscles aren’t too tense...make sure your reflexes are on point, and make sure...you are nice and alert...with your stamina as it should be.”  
  
Harry’s hand reached instinctively to Jesse’s ass. The speedster moved in, hungry for Harry and Harry hungry for her. The two of them kissed very aggressively with each other, tongues tangling back and forth, loud and wet.  
  
Time for Jesse to get to business and have some fun with Harry. She could not wait to ride the hell out of him.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	27. Chapter 27(12/9/2019 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On December 9th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**   
** **Chapter 27:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Jesse groped onto Harry’s cock, squeezing his supple balls and moving over to grasp his length. The horny speedster smiled when pushing her fingers up against him.  
  
“Your reaction time is amazing,” Jesse said.  
  
Harry smiled and decided to test Jesse’s reaction time. Harry’s hand, in a blink of an eye, grabbed Jesse about the back of the head and slid her mouth down onto his hard cock. The moment Jesse’s mouth pushed around his cock, Harry groaned when her wet mouth went around him.  
  
Without missing a beat, Jesse started to suck away at him, nice and hard. Her fingers, working their magic around his balls, rubbed with super-heated friction against him. Jesse’s skilled hands made him groan into her mouth.  
  
“Not too bad yourself.”  
  
Harry put his hands on the back of Jesse’s head for leverage and fucked her tight oral hole. Jesse’s happy and hungry moans registered just how much she wanted this. Just how much she needed this. Harry was in the driver’s seat and there was pretty much no question about it. He was going to get what he wanted and all Jesse could do was comply and suck on his cock, really hard.  
  
Oh, there had been far worse things in mind than sucking on the large piece of manhood sliding between her lips. All Jesse could do was enjoy the feeling and enjoy just how hard Harry pushed his cock deep down Jesse’s waiting throat. All while he positioned her to dive between her legs and lick her out.  
  
The two heroes enjoyed each other, with Jesse pleasuring Harry, and Harry licking Jesse’s pussy. The heat erupted between them, with Jesse first painting Harry’s face. She vibrated up against Harry’s pelvic bone and sent a huge burst of cum all the way down Jesse’s throat, painting her tonsils white with blast after blast of hot cum.  
  
Pulling away, Harry grabbed Jesse’s hips and shoved her down onto the bed. The soft sigh of pleasure followed from Harry pleasuring Jesse’s body. Three fingers dug into her pussy and pumped into her. The speedster rocked her hips up and down, nipples erect and ready to be pleasured.  
  
“Oh god!” Jesse mewled.  
  
Harry sucking on Jesse’s nipples while fingering away at her pussy was the best sensation the young speedster could think of. She could barely keep it. It was like his hands and mouth were meant to work her body into a fever. Jesse never felt so alive and the tingles never really stopped. They only increased and kept going.  
  
Every so often, Harry slid himself down the inner part of Jesse’s leg. The hardness brushing against Jesse’s smooth, inner leg sent her over the edge. Oh, Jesse wanted him, so badly, in all of the worst ways possible. The speedster, humming extremely loudly, called for Harry to rise up and impale himself deep into her body. Desires, wanton and hungry, only spread out. Jesse, digging her nail against Harry’s back, called for him to go closer inside of her.  
  
“Fuck me,” Jesse begged for him. “Mmm, I need you to fuck me hard!”  
  
“Sure thing,” Harry said.  
  
His head against the edge of Jesse’s warm slit shot fire through her body. Jesse’s wet pussy lips, spreading a little bit deeper, and hunger, very hungry for Harry. Jesse put her hands on Harry’s lower back and guided him inside of her.  
  
Finally, finally, Harry had been inside of the speedster and worked her to a vigorous conclusion. Jesse threw her hips up to meet Harry. Harry grabbed her hips, steadied them, and pumped down, driving Jesse into the bed.  
  
Not even the first moment Jesse tapped into the speedforce matched being with Harry. Oh, Harry really knew how to push a few buttons. More than a few buttons as it turned out. Harry had Jesse by the hips and was fucking her nice and tightly into the bed, making her moan out loud.  
  
The two met with a hot kiss and Harry’s strong muscular chest pressed against Jesse’s soft breasts. The speedster’s erect nipples bumping against his made a hot.  
  
Harry pulled Jesse up off of the bed, hands pressed against her ass, and then zoomed her over to the wall. Jesse sighed, grabbing the back of Harry’s neck. Two hands full of Jesse’s tight ass put Harry into the right position to power pump into the speedster. Jesse leaned on in, hips thrusting like mad when Harry slid inside of her. She needed the right fill of Harry, just deepening his thrusts inside of her body.  
  
“Mmm, yes, baby, keep going,” Jesse breathed in Harry’s ear, while digging her fingers onto the back of his neck.  
  
Harry knew he had all of the right spots and had been driving Jesse. Her inner walls squeezed down onto him.  
  
“Nice to see you can keep up with me,” Harry said. “And nice to see you kept the glasses.”  
  
They dangled off of Jesse’s face while Harry pumped inside of her. Harry adjusted them and quickly slammed his hips against those of the horny speedster. Jesse clung on tight, bringing her hips up to meet Harry when the two just rocked hard into the wall with each other.  
  
“Mmmm,” Jesse breathed. “Suck on my tits, baby!”  
  
Harry answered Jesse’s breathy desire by grabbing onto the horny speedster’s nipples and squeezing them very tightly. Jesse knew all of the right spots and knew Harry would be hitting them so hard. His thrusting cock buried its way into Jesse’s tightening and warm quim. Harry knew precisely how to own her body and Jesse knew how to take Harry all the way into hers.  
  
“I don’t...want you to stop, please don’t stop for me,” Jesse purred, running her nails all over Harry’s back and squeezing his hips to thrust Harry deeper inside of her body.  
  
Harry just smiled and hammered away with several tight and sweeping strokes into Jesse. Her body became one with his own. Cramming all he could deep inside of her, Jesse tightened her walls around Harry and released him, moaning very tightly when Harry drove into her tight warm vice of a pussy.  
  
“I don’t want you to ever stop,” she repeated.  
  
Harry balanced Jesse on his lap with the two crashing on the bed. Jesse bounced as fast as she could. Harry reaching behind her, grabbing ahold of Jesse’s nice tight ass sent her into a fit of pleasure. Harry knew precisely all of the ways which to drive Jesse completely over the edge and make her moan out in pleasure.  
  
“Only when you want me to, luv.”  
  
Another long suck of Jesse’s breasts made the girl’s pussy just tremble with pleasure. She almost vibrated them through the bed. Harry hung on, pushing Jesse backup and dangled her over the bed. He worked Jesse’s pussy, with her hands touching the floor as she bent back over the bed.  
  
Oh it had been beyond intense to be fucked like this. Harry’s hands reached over the bed and hit Jesse at pretty much every point. Oh, the need just increased the faster Harry pushed deep inside of Jesse. The weight of his balls, slapping down hard onto Jesse made her just hunger for this one. Hunger for more and hunger for everything Harry could do to her, and for her. Jesse closed her walls down onto Harry and screamed for more.  
  
Harry had not been done teasing Jesse and making her cum all over his cock. He was far from done.  
  
Jesse ended up bend over the headboard next, Harry’s hands kneading away at her ass and fucking her vigorously from behind. Oh, Jesse thought she tested Harry, but in term, Harry tested her and caused the brainy speedster.  
  
“So, do I pass your physical?” Harry asked.  
  
“YES!”  
  
She squealed out these words and came all over his cock. This happened, multiple times a minute. Jesse’s pussy and it’s friction pleasured Harry’s manhood, the warm wet folds grabbing onto him. Jesse cast one of those looks over her shoulder, challenging Harry.  
  
“Your turn, big boy,” Jesse breathlessly told him.  
  
“What do you want?” Harry asked.  
  
“I WANT YOU TO CUM FOR ME!” Jesse shouted.  
  
Direct and to the point, and Harry’s build up strained him. He held onto Jesse.  
  
“Oh, is that what you want, you naughty little girl?” Harry asked. “You want me to fill your pussy with your cum, so hard that it is overflowing when I’m done. I bet that’s what you want. I bet you want to run around, with cum just oozing out of your slutty little pussy, don’t you?”  
  
Jesse vigorously nodded before she collapsed face down into a pillow. Harry rocked back and buried himself endlessly into her tight body. Harry worked her like nothing before and just sent a flare of energy all the way through her body. Jesse, knowing she almost reached the end, screamed out for Harry to stuff her hard and deep with his cock.  
  
Harry, every step of the way, met Jesse, matched her, and then with one long thrust, spilled his seed into the speedster’s waiting and ready pussy. Jesse gobbled up the seed with immense speed as Harry pushed into her.  
  
“Oh, I think you’ll find this sample to be most adequate.”  
  
The large thick cum sloshing around in her when Harry discharged himself had been something Jesse had been more than pleased by. Harry pulled back from her and let Jesse just collapse down onto the bed.

* * *

  
In a blink of an eye, an eager redhead entered the room. Whitney dove down between Jesse’s legs, and began to eagerly eat her pussy out. The hot, warm pleasant sensations of Whitney’s tongue dancing and sucking away at Jesse’s eager pussy sent her hips flying back and forth, at a rapid fire motion.  
  
“Oooh, fuck me!” Jesse moaned loudly.  
  
Whitney had been more than happy to oblige, sucking, licking and slurping every inch she could inside of Jesse’s warm mound. Jesse put her hands on the back of Whitney’s head.  
  
Harry just smiled and had been glad to see Whitney just stopped by to visit. And got more from the visit than she intended to. Harry reached a hand into Whitney’s suit and revealed her pussy, wet and ready for him. Harry ground his hands up against Whitney’s pussy, sending her pretty much over the top with pleasure. The heat only increased and doubled, warming up Harry’s fingers the more he stroked away at Whitney.  
  
Whitney let out a cry of pleasure the faster Harry sunk his fingers deep inside of her body. The second and third finger entered Whitney and stretched her out as eagerly as humanly possible. Harry, pumping into her hard, made Whitney cry out for him.  
  
“Yes, you know you want this, don’t you?” Harry asked, teasing Whitney with a tight squeeze of her supple cheeks from behind.  
  
Whitney wanted this, hungered for this, and would do anything in her power to get her hips into Harry’s hands. Harry thrusted deep inside of her, going two, three fingers deep inside of Whitney. She wanted more than his fingers now and her vibrating pussy hungered.  
  
Oh, it was an amazing feeling to have Harry’s swollen cock head rub back and forth over Whitney’s clit. Whitney weaved her tongue in and out of Jesse’s pussy, working the magic.  
  
The screaming speedster could feel it. The energy cascading through her body, second to none, in a very great feeling. The heat emitting and shooting bolts of rapid fire energy through her loins. Jesse wanted the pleasure beyond anything she could ever measure. Oh, it was so fucking good, and so fucking hot to feel Harry’s tongue crash down into her, pleasuring her loins all over.  
  
Jesse bit down on her lip and let a triumphant scream out. Whitney lapped the cream left behind her.  
  
Pulling back, face dripping with Jesse’s cream, Whitney cast Harry a wanton, needy look. A look of a woman who desperately and really needed to be fucked. Well, who was Harry to deny her.  
  
“Oh, your pussy is so fucking wet for me right now,” Harry said. “It would be rude if I didn’t try and fuck the hell out of you right about now, wouldn’t it be?”  
  
“Yes, hard!” Whitney breathed. “Please!”  
  
The sexy redhead squirmed in Harry’s hands the faster he worked about her body. Every single inch of Whitney heated up and Harry knew precisely how to make her body work for his. The fingers danced down into her body, going two, three into her pussy.  
  
Harry’s hands grabbed Whitney’s thick hips and pushed into the redhead’s body. Whitney’s tongue buried into Jesse, hotly getting fucked. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push. The spot on the back of her neck triggered some very promising results from Harry burying himself faster and further into Whitney.  
  
Oh, Whitney clamped down onto him so hard and Harry enjoyed the heat of her pussy working his long, throbbing rod. The juices coated his manhood.  
  
“You asked for it.”  
  
The speedster just nodded vigorously. Now she finally got a taste of Harry, Whitney could never get enough of him. All of the ways he touched her, had been beyond delightful. Harry slid fast inside of her body, slamming deep into her body. She tightened hard around Harry, squeezing him and erupting around him.  
  
The second Harry pulled out, Jesse phased through the bed, went underneath Whitney and popped out to suck on Harry’s mighty cock from beneath the bed. Oh, the combination of herself, Whitney, and Harry all together, it just spurred Jesse on to madness.  
  
Jesse rocked her mouth down onto Harry. At least until the moment Whitney pried her away.  
  
The adorable redhead crawled towards Harry’s cock and ran her finger down. She rubbed the moisture against it, lubricating the cock. Whitney dragged her tongue all over the length and swirled it around the head.  
  
“I’m addicted to this,” Whitney said. “Your fault.”  
  
Whitney pressed her face down into Harry’s pelvic bone and inhaled his musk. Completely delirious from desire, Whitney pulled herself up and clamped down onto Harry’s member.  
  
“Yes, it’s my fault,” Harry said.  
  
Whitney, in a flash, impaled herself down onto Harry. Feeling herself filled up made Whitney slow down just enough to enjoy the moment. Harry pleasured her body and got Whitney going, rocking back and forth until she moved at super speed down onto Harry’s member.  
  
The two lovers moved like a blur against each other. Their moans had been loud and their words had been incoherent. Whitney experienced multiple orgasms in the very intense two minute period she rode Harry’s length. Rocking it back and forth and crashing up and down against him.  
  
“Oooh, this is so amazing,” Whitney breathed in.  
  
Harry only responded by squeezing Whitney’s nipple through the edge of her suit and causing the girl to break out into a constant breath. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to hit, to make Whitney just lose it completely. Her hands, rocking down onto his waist just made Harry spear all the way inside of her body with several tight and rapid fire movements inside of her.  
  
“Yes, it’s my fault, my fault you’re cumming hard over my cock. My fault your spurting like a geyser.”  
  
Whitney’s entire body tensed up. Oh she felt this. Also feeling Jesse vibrating her hand around just right to stimulate Whitney’s clit. While Jesse stimulated her own with the vibrating motion of her hand. The two speedsters came and Harry reached around Whitney to squeeze her ass.  
  
And then, after Harry let go of Whitney’s ass, he pushed his fingers down against Jesse’s tight ass to give her an extra hand. Jesse looked into Harry’s eyes, like a wild woman. Her hips bucked quickly up and down, with Harry spearing them deep into Jesse’s warm and gushing mound.  
  
Harry yanked out and fed Whitney the juices. Whitney clutched on tight onto Harry, stretching her warm pussy down onto him and releasing a flood of juices down onto him. The tip of Harry’s cock, nice and lubricated with pleasure only increased.  
  
The next orgasm caused Whitney to fall forward, into Harry’s chest. Her breathing grew rather labored, and Jesse prided Whitney off of him.  
  
“Just looks like it’s my turn again, big boy.”  
  
Jesse playfully pushed Harry back onto the bed. The grin on the speedster’s face would put Joker’s to shame. Jesse Quick speared herself down onto Superman’s rigid pole and began to ride him reverse cowgirl style. The magical constructs emitting from his hands squeezed Jesse’s nice ass and made her just moan out in pleasure. The faster Harry pumped inside of her from behind, the better this felt.  
  
Leaning back and forth, Jesse just closed her eyes. She pushed her fingers into Whitney’s gushing pussy and made sure she did not rest too long. The horny redhead moved back and forth in the air.  
  
Frozen in time, Whitney could feel her orgasms just blast through her body. Harry magically tweaked her nipple and this only increased the very real and present lust Whitney West experienced at this particular moment in time.  
  
Harry drank in the view of Jesse’s ass. Sliding his cock out of her, Harry switched holes and jammed it deep into Jesse’s tight back passage from behind. Lubrication allowed Harry to pierce her anal walls.  
  
“OOOH!” Jesse cried out.  
  
Surprised, but not displeased Harry was fucking her in her ass, Jesse just went for it. Jesse moved faster, harder, with tight squeezes around him.  
  
With Jesse’s juicy center nice and open, Whitney crawled over towards her. Whitney’s tongue, waggling like a dog with it’s head stuck out of a car, moved in and drank the juice coming out of Jesse’s gushing womanhood. Stimulated Whitney’s clit in response, to bring about the trifecta of pleasure.  
  
Harry repeatedly sunk himself balls deep into Jesse’s fine ass. He could ride it all day and all night long and never get tired from it. In fact, he enjoyed all of the ways, which Jesse’s very nice ass grabbed ahold of Harry and squeeze him very tightly. Harry pushed back and forth, up and down, back and forth, until much like a blink of an eye, Harry was balls deep into Jesse and kept smashing her hard from behind. Just enjoying the feeling of her tight and firm, oh so nice and snug ass wrapping around his cock.  
  
“Mmmm, Harry!” Jesse breathed. “Are you going to cum in my ass?”  
  
Harry only responded by kissing Jesse’s shoulder and then sucking on it. Jesse rolled her hips repeatedly, crashing her fine booty down onto Harry’s probing manhood. The faster he slammed into her, the hotter this got. And the hotter this got, the more closer Harry got.  
  
Jesse’s hips shot forward and sprayed Whitney’s face with her juices. She clamped down onto Harry tightly and squeezed him so hard, allowing Harry to thrust forward. The weight of his balls, almost so tight it hurt, finally gave way and finally launched forward into Jesse’s tight back passage.  
  
Harry groaned and spurted over and over again. Every last drop of seed buried and filled Jesse’s ass to the brim. Harry could not get enough of cumming inside of the speedster’s tight ass. Groaning and pleasuring himself, Harry blasted spurt after spurt, shot after shot of cum until he finally emptied his balls directly into Jesse’s fine as hell ass from behind.  
  
“Sorry for taking your cum,” Jesse said after catching her breath.  
  
“No worries….I’ll manage.”  
  
And with that, Whitney buried her face between Jesse’s cheeks and sucked the seed out of her. Jesse closed her eyes and fondled her breasts nice and hard. Oh, Whitney knew precisely all of the right spots to hit, and all of the right angles to delve into when sucking the cum out of a woman’s ass.  
  
A twitching and breathing heavily Jesse faced Harry’s cock. It had been an addiction for speedsters, and Jesse could hardly wait to clean Harry’s cock so more fun could be had.  
  
Maybe Whitney could get the load she craved now, without Jesse hogging it all.  
  
Regardless, more hot and fast fun had been had by all.  
**The Plot Returns In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(28 and 29) on December 16th, 2019.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick(New)**


	28. Chapter 28(12/16/2019 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted On December 16th, 2019.**  
**Chapter 28:**  
****  
**  
**A jet, cloaked in invisibility, and expanded on the inside, flew over the shores. Inside, Harry sat, with Diana piloting the jet. Given it was Diana’s invisible jet, of course she would be the one piloting it. Two of Harry’s beloved teammates, Mareena and Donna sat on either side of Harry. And Mareena’s mother, Mera joined her. And finally, Nina Dowd, the woman transfigured into a sexy busty cat lady, accompanied them.  
  
“Just think, Diana, we’ll find it at last,” Donna said.  
  
“I hope so, my dear sister,” Diana said.  
  
Diana had been after the totem, the totem which would hopefully reverse the plight of Barbara Ann Minerva, her old friend who turned into the Cheetah. Oh, Diana’s sorrow of the entire situation festered. Hopefully today is the end.  
  
One of the members of their crew shifted nervously.  
  
“You okay?” Harry asked Nina.  
  
“Well, I’ll do everything to help,” Nina said. “And if you need me to test the procedure, I will...but….I’ll be honest, I’m more comfortable in this form.”  
  
Harry understood. Nina leaned back, rocking back and forth.  
  
“We have a situation,” Mera said.  
  
Oh, they had come across a hell of a situation. Diana’s eyes widened and she had gasped out the exclamation.  
  
“Hera,” Diana said.  
  
A battle took place, and Harry recognized both sides immediately. Close to the temple where they needed to head to. On one side, AIM fought, and on the other side, the League of Assassin’s fought against them as well. But, that was not all, not by a longshot.  
  
In the middle, sat the Black Panther, who sliced through one of the AIM tanks with a vibranium gauntlet. The two soldiers on the outside scrambled and fought the Black Panther. Black Panther turned around and avoided a swipe of the sword from one of the assassins. She spun around, grabbing the man’s arm and snapping it back.  
  
“Looks like she’s in the middle of something again,” Donna said.  
  
“We are close to Wakanda,” Diana said. “I’m taking the jet down safely...it might be rough.”  
  
Even rougher now. A much larger version of the hovering platform used by AIM which Harry encountered some months back arrived. Harry headed towards the exit.  
  
“Diana, I’m going to clear us a path,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll come along with him,” Donna said.  
  
Wondergirl and Superman jumped down onto the platform and smashed through it. They steered the platform into a small contingent of ninjas and AIM soldiers, who scattered as quickly as they could to avoid being smashed to bits.  
  
The sky platform, smoking on the ground, sputtered to a stop. One of the AIM soldiers rose up, only for Wondergirl to take him down with a kick. Another kick dropped the science soldier to the ground.  
  
Mera, Aquagirl, and Wonder Woman joined them, with Nina showing up as well. While she had joined in on the training sessions from time to time her fighting style had not been as fine tuned as the rest. Still, she was able to distract one of the AIM agents with her assets which allowed Diana to disarm him and take the man to the ground.  
  
“Fall back!”  
  
The AIM soldiers left and the League slumped into the shadows like they assassins they were.  
  
Black Panther turned to face Superman.  
  
“So, we meet again, Superman,” Black Panther said.  
  
“Queen Shuri,” Harry said. “We have much to discuss.”  
  
“And not much time to do it, with both the League of Shadows and AIM causing problems,” Shuri said. “This way, I will explain why we walk. There will be more.”

* * *

  
Harry, Diana, Donna, Mera, Mareena, and Nina all followed Shuri down the path. They moved down a pathway to idols with several cats looking down onto them. One of them had been a panther and Shuri stopped in front of it to pay her respects.  
  
“Their...idea of respect,” Shuri said. “Not as finely carved as the magnificent statues in Wakanda, but it will due. We have had an uneasy existence with the tribe of Urzkartaga for years, especially with their tendency to sacrifice virgins for his cause.”  
  
Shuri spoke softly and tore her eyes away from the crudly created panther statue.  
  
“AIM and the League of Shadows performing operations this close to Wakanda’s borders mandated me to investigate, and you saw what happened,” Shuri said. “It’s not an effort of them working together, but their presence causes problems...but why are you here?”  
  
Diana decided to field this one.  
  
“Your highness,” Diana said. “My friend, Barbara Minerva, she had been victimized by the tribe of Urzkartaga, as was Nina. I was hoping to locate the totem they used and reverse the effects.”  
  
“Well, your mission is noble, Princess,” Shuri said. “But, I’m not certain whether or not that would be possible.”  
  
“Between Atlantis and Wakanda we might be able to work together,” Mera said. “I know our kingdom’s have had a rocky existence….”  
  
“That is in the past, we are in the present,” Shuri said. “And I will help you do what I can, but be warned, we’re dealing with power that very few understand and even less can safely yield.”  
  
“And the League and AIM wants a taste of said power,” Harry said.  
  
Those words spoke well to the urgency of this situation. Shuri turned to Nina.  
  
“Do you remember where the totem was located?” Shuri asked.  
  
“Yes, it was...well these temples are...something has changed,” Nina said with a frown.  
  
Harry put a hand on Nina’s shoulder and caused her to take a deep breath. Her breasts rose and fell before finally relaxing just.  
  
“Just focus,” Harry said. “I have faith you can find it.”  
  
It was nice Harry had faith Nina could find the temple because she was sure something changed. It was almost like the totem did not want Nina to seek it out.

* * *

  
Ra’s al Ghul hunched over, taking a deep breath. The years had not been kind to him. He picked up a rag and coughed. Specks of blood splattered out of it. The Demon had most certainly seen the ravages of hundreds of years.  
  
The moment he heard footsteps, Ra’s ensured the rag had been out of sight and he rose up, to face his daughter Talia.  
  
“AIM has arrived and then the Black Panther intervened,” Talia said. “Superman, Wondergirl, Wonder Woman, Aquagirl, and Queen Mera as well, and I had to ensure the League would fall back, to prevent our plans from being foiled.”  
  
“AIM is a nuisance as always, even more so with Maxwell Lord backing them,” Ra’s slowly said. “He knows nothing of long-term gain or planning, rather he seeks instant gratification. A common flaw in this current generation. As for Superman, well it may come a time where I’m going to have to meet with him face to face.”  
  
Ra’s knew everything would be a gamle.  
  
“Klarion has been destroyed, and Ocean Master and Vandal Savage are both indisposed,” Ra’s said. “Even with Black Manta added to the Light, we are not at full strength.  
  
Ra’s reflected upon the last few months and all of the challenges very nicely.  
  
”I hoped our operations on Isla de las Munecas, would allow us to unearth the Lazarus Pit underneath. A much more potent source than before which would...fix things. But unfortunately it was all to nothing.”  
  
Ra’s leaned against the wall for a second and Talia said to her.  
  
“Father, perhaps you should rest,” Talia said.  
  
“I will only rest when my plans for the world are enacted,” Ra’s said.  
  
“Noble one, it’s an honor.”  
  
A gentleman's submerged in shadows appeared. Talia withdrew her sword.  
  
“You have some nerve entering the sanctum of the Demon without permission, dog,” Talia snarled when she withdrew her sword.  
  
“Talia, stand back,” Ra’s said. “Mr. Killmonger, I presume.”  
  
A dark skinned man dressed in the finest suit appeared from the shadows, a smile on his face. Erik Killmonger, sworn enemy of the Black Panther tribe, stood before the Demon.  
  
“We have a mutual problem, the Black Panther continues to foil our operations,” Killmonger said. “And I believe there is a seat vacant on the table for the Light. Truly, Wakanda and all of its resources would be a perfect acquisition for the true masters of the world.”  
  
Ra’s saw before him a man who knew all of the right things.  
  
“We will discuss this matter,” Ra’s said. “Perhaps we can come to some kind of agreement which would make both of our goals mutually beneficial.”  
  
Ra’s and Killmonger departed. Talia, leaning up against the wall, just frowned. Her father making a deal with that man, indicated the trips into the Lazarus Pit had eroded his judgment even further.  
  
Not the first time Talia had that feeling in recent memory.

* * *

  
It took a fair bit of luck and a whole lot of searching, but they made their way to the temple. Hours of searching later in fact. Shuri leaned in and pointed forward.  
  
“There’s what you seek,” Shuri said. “Tread carefully.”  
  
Nina’s fingertips burned and her adrenaline raced. So very close to getting her hands on this particular item in front of her. She had seen it up close once more and now, it was there. She was close to it.  
  
“How very nice of you to lead it to us.”  
  
Shuri turned around and saw a suited up Killmonger.  
  
“Killmonger!”  
  
“Yes, Princess...excuse me, Queen,” Killmonger said. “It’s a pity I was not the one to personally tend to your brother’s demise. But, it is my destiny to snuff out the Black Panther tribe, and soon you will fall much like T’Challa.”  
  
Killmonger had been joined by a small group of his soldiers, along with members of the League of Shadows.  
  
“It belongs to us, now step away and I’ll make your death a little less painful,” Killmonger said. “Or attempt to anyway.”  
  
Black Panther saw red, her family’s enemy standing beside her. Shuri dove up into the air and engaged Killmonger in battle. Killmonger, being no slouch in the fighting department hit.  
  
Harry blew up one of the fountains and flooded the tunnels with water. This allowed Mera and Mareena to join together in a tandem and slice the hard jets of water through the swords of the League member.  
  
Two of the league members battled with Diana and Donna. Donna grabbed the man’s dagger and pushed him down. She avoided a poison dart coming close to hitting her in the neck. Harry jumped up and sent the man flying off of the edge of the pedestal and made him crash down onto the ground.  
  
Donna flashed a thumbs up to Harry. Diana avoided a dagger to her neck and Donna helped her sister take down the man, sliding into his legs with a kick while Diana kicked him underneath.  
  
A particularly large League brute dove down. Harry avoided the man’s large punches and then dodged behind him, hitting him at just the right spot in the back to induce paralysis.  
  
“AIM WILL HAVE THE POWER!”  
  
The AIM soldiers came in blasting away at everyone. Three of the League Ninjas came up into the air and sliced through the suits at just the right angle. Without all of their technology, they were as fleshy as anyone else. The stabbing motion put them down to the ground.  
  
Shuri and Killmonger fought each other high above the rest of the battle. One of the ninjas wrapped a large chain around Shuri. Killmonger prepared to cave her head, but at the last minute, Shuri flung the ninja holding her over. Killmonger caught him and threw the man down to the ground.  
  
“Die with dignity,” Killmonger growled.  
  
“You first,” Shuri curtly replied.  
  
Shuri stabbed Killmonger in the shoulder. The two grappled for position until the two of them landed down onto the ground.  
  
The AIM soldier climbed on top of the pedestal. Killmonger rushed towards him and knocked him off.  
  
“Yes, the power will be…”  
  
Shuri threw a dagger to break Killmonger’s balance. He spread his arms and flew backwards and sent the totem flying in the midst of the battle.  
  
The totem flashed over Shuri and caused her eyes to glow. Painfully, Shuri’s body shifted and she screamed in absolute agony.  
  
“No, get away from her!” Nina yelled out.  
  
Shuri nailed Nina in the ribcage and forced her down onto the ground. Sputtering and spitting, Nina watched in horror, as Shuri turned into a large feral panther creature.  
  
She dove in, knocking Donna, an aim goon, and an assassin down to the ground. Killmonger stepped back and picked up one of the AIM weapons before firing at Shuri. The burning energy blasts had no effect against the Panther Creature and just riled her up.  
  
Shuri launched herself paws first into Killmonger’s ribs and sent him flying over the edge. Killmonger just barely kept his balance.

* * *

  
Harry sent two League goons down at once with a blinding fury. Another one had little more luck in fighting him.  
  
“And even without using your abilities, you are impressive.”  
  
Harry turned around and came face to face with the one and only Ra’s al Ghul. Harry tensed up, ready for battle.  
  
“I do not wish a fight with you,” Ra’s said. “My time grows short, and each trip through the Pit has worked for shorter and shorter times. Nature will catch up to me, but before I go, I want to ensure that my legacy is at hand. I’ve seen a vision for the future….a true leader leading one. Ruling through strength, and taking down anyone who fought him. And I seek my one true heir and….”  
  
Ra’s heard something roar and a figure come up from below. Harry stepped back, mouth hanging open in surprise. Any conversation between Harry and Ra’s was put on hold for the moment.  
  
“Shuri?” Harry asked.  
  
The mystical energies surrounding her indicated the totem just did something to her. Ra’s pulled out his sword. Shuri blocked the attack and grabbed the Demon by the throat. She clawed into his throat, ripping it open and causing blood to flow everywhere.  
  
Three darts hit Shuri in the shoulder as Ra’s fallen, mangled body just collapsed down to the ground. Talia stood in the background, Ubu right beside her.  
  
“Get him out of here!” Talia called. “Run!”  
  
Ubu, knowing what to do, scooped up Ra’s and bulldozed like an unstoppable force. Talia stepped closer to Harry.  
  
“The serum will not keep her paralyzed for long,” Talia said. “Take this scroll...it’s the incantation of reversing the curse...the longer the curse has been on, the harder it is to break, but….with the Queen…..”  
  
Shuri rose up from her slumber. Harry grabbed Talia underneath his arm and jumped all the way down. The mangled bodies of scientists and ninjas laid on the ground.  
  
The feral panther creature dove down to the ground. Talia rushed to safety as Harry picked up the totem and unhooked the scroll.  
  
In a long forgotten language, Harry spoke the incantations. Shuri dove at him, claws bared, but Harry refused to stop for anyone. A beam of light spilled from from it and hit Shuri in the chest.  
  
Shuri had been back into a woman, breathing heavily.  
  
From the shadows, Killmonger stood. A gun at hand, ready to shoot Shuri in the back of the head.  
  
“Long live the Queen.”  
  
A slice of a sword in the back of Killmonger’s arm caused him to drop the gun and one to the back of his leg made him unable to stand. An agonizing scream followed and when Killmonger had been hurled down over the ledge, smashing on several rocks.  
  
Talia locked eyes with Harry, smiled, and disappeared into the night. Harry turned away to the retreating form of Ra’s al Ghul’s daughter and dragged Shuri.  
  
“The totem’s secure, let’s go!”  
  
Mera sent a rushing wave of water and Harry froze it into a wall of ice, blocking the League and AIM from proceeding forward. Harry half-dragged Shuri.  
  
Diana’s jet had been ready for them. They climbed onto the ship, with Shuri breathing.  
  
“I can...I can manage,” Shuri said. “ And if I need help, Wakanda has some of the best health care in the world.”  
  
“That I don’t doubt,” Harry said.

* * *

  
A couple of days passed and Harry had been in front of a computer monitor. Shuri sat in front of the monitor, dressed in a low cut purple shirt, and a pair of nice well-made pants.  
  
“We searched the tunnels for Killmonger, but unfortunately we could not find his rotting body,” Shuri said.  
  
“We both know what that means,” Harry said. “So how are you feeling?”  
  
“Well, being turned into my tribe’s namesake was an experience,” Shuri remarked idly. “But, not one I would want to repeat any time in the future. And I hope the next time we meet up, it will be under more pleasant circumstances.”  
  
“Well, there’s nothing stopping me from teleporting over to you and making your circumstances very pleasant,” Harry told her.  
  
“Wakanda has some of the strongest barriers against magical teleportation on the planet, and you can’t just fly in without being noticed,” Shuri admonished him. “It’s impossible for you to get it.”  
  
“I enjoy a challenge,” Harry said.  
  
Despite Harry challenging Wakanda’s security, Shuri could not help but fondly smile.  
  
“As enticing as your offer is, I still have much to do, with Killmonger being at large and his new Light Partnership.”  
  
Harry had a long hard road ahead of them. Talia pointed out and she had been correct, that a transformation like that would be much harder to reverse. Fortunately, Harry had some good minds working for them.  
  
“I looked over the algorithm you sent me,” Shuri said. “I have some suggestions about how to tackle that, if you don’t mind.”  
  
“Given that you’re one of the smartest women in the world, I am honored for your assist,” Harry said. “And if I need any help, I’ll be thinking of you.”  
  
“Well, I tend to think of you after those long frustrating days of dealing with the politics of my nation,” Shuri said. “Have a pleasant night, Hadrian.”  
  
“You too, Shuri,” Harry said.  
  
He disconnected the call. There had been some work Harry needed to do.

* * *

  
Barbara Ann Minerva stretched in her cell, looking positively bored with the entire situation. She craned her neck and Diana came around the corner.  
  
“We have the totem,” Diana said. “And soon, we’ll fix this.”  
  
“It’s your fault,” Minerva replied. “And I believe it when I see it...and save your self-serving apologies for someone who believes them.”  
  
“I’m sorry regardless,” Diana said.  
  
She hated having Minerva locked in a cage, but the woman had been driven mad by her situation. It only caused the bitterness and hatred to fester even further. Diana turned to walk off. She had to meet up with Donna and Harry, and perhaps Mera and Mareena would join them.  
  
If Diana could do it all differently, she would have discouraged Minerva about that trip. But, the past could not be undone.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	29. Chapter 29(12/16/2019 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Set After this Chapter with Harry and Mighty Endowed and then Harry with Mighty Endowed and Power Girl. Sure to be the tits. Join us here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2019/12/yjr-2-chapter-29-xtrablog-exclusive-smut.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on December 16th, 2019.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter has nothing other than shameless smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**   
** **Chapter 29:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Donna sent Harry a message to meet them at one of the larger bedroom’s in the penthouse. Harry made his way up and the first sight he saw was Diana and Mera on the bed. In the throes of passion, kissing each other madly. Diana groped Mera’s chest and the woman moaned and begged for Diana’s touch.  
  
“Sorry, they started without us.”  
  
Off to the side, Donna and Mareena entered the room, wearing lacy bras, panties, garters, and stockings. Mareena’s was a nice teal set, while Donna favored black. The two teammates moved onto either side of Harry and caressed his body. The buttons on Harry’s shirt came off. The two lovely ladies planted multiple kisses all over Harry’s neck and chest. Donna’s fingers shoved into the waistband of Harry’s pants and fished out his cock.  
  
The two lovely ladies wasted little time. They dropped to their knees and worshipped Harry’s erection manhood. Donna pushed it deep between her lips and blew Harry amazingly, while Mareena rubbed her fingers down against Harry’s balls. Leaning in and sucking them, nice and hard. Mareena’s eyes, flashing with lust showed Harry a lot.  
  
“Well, you two were….more than ready to go,” Harry groaned.  
  
Donna pulled out of Harry and twirled her tongue around the length of his manhood. Harry bucked his hips forward, meeting Donna’s lips and submerging in her hot and wet mouth again. Mareena rose up, still cupping his balls. Harry pulled down the top of the Atlantean Princess and revealed her nice, juicy breasts to the world. Harry cupped the fine wonders of flesh and Mareena moaned.  
  
Harry shoved a finger deep into Mareena and worked her up and down over against it. Mareena rode his fingers while Donna sucked on Harry’s manhood. The sounds of pleasure coming from the bed only increased.  
  
Diana, leaving Mera breathless, sauntered over with a smile. She crouched down behind Donna and rubbed the area between her younger sister’s thighs. Which got Donna riled up something fierce and pumping her hips back and forth until Diana got two and three fingers deep inside of her. The Amazon, pumping away at her, sent Donna into a flurry of moans and squirms, getting her juices flowing something fierce with each passing movement.  
  
“OOOH!” Donna cried out in pleasure. “OOOH!”  
  
Those screams only increased in volume the deeper Diana smashed her fingers into her younger sister. Two, three of them at once, all of them hitting certain spots of pleasure in Donna.  
  
Mera stepped over to the end of the room and wrapped her arms around Harry from behind and kissed his neck while grinding her breasts slowly against his body. She toyed with his rock-hard muscles.  
  
Donna left Harry’s cock and Diana and Mera positioned themselves on either side of him. Their nice, supple breasts, wrapped around Harry’s tool and pumped up and down. Harry groaned, feeling the pleasure of these two busty beauties pleasuring him. Every time Harry’s cock submerged out of their cleavage, Mera and Diana licked it and licked it very h ard, sucking on it extremely hard in the process.  
  
Donna and Mareena decided to indulge in each other with a heated kiss as well. While Harry fingered the pair of them for a brief spell and then ran his hands down the supple bodies of Mera and Diana.  
  
“Fuck,” Harry groaned. “I’m going to explode.”  
  
Mera and Diana just offered Harry double smiles and worked their tits against his rod with furious motions. The Dragon’s eyes, flaring with lust, only increased with each passing moment. The weight of his balls, threatening to get even heavier, would burst and sent a shower of seed flying up into the air if Harry had not been careful. But, did he want to be careful?  
  
No, Harry wanted to enjoy these four breasts, squeezing the hell out of his cock and bringing his balls closer and closer to the boiling point. The sweat coating his body only increased with each passing thrust, his thick manhood sliding between them. In and out of their breasts until Harry was fucking the hell out of them. Oh, he came close, so close to exploding and so close to covering their tits with his seed.  
  
“Damn, so close,” Harry groaned for them.  
  
“Go ahead, sweetheart,” Diana said. “Let it all out.”  
  
Mera and Diana licked Harry’s cock like an ice cream cone about ready to melt in the summer sun. The constant stimulation resulted in Harry tapping a gusher and exploding. He splashed the face of Mera and Diana with a shower of semen, causing it to dribble off their faces, their necks, and their chests.  
  
The two lovely royals smiled. Diana cupped the cheek of her redhead partner and gave her a kiss. Mera returned the favor. The Atlantean Queen and the Amazon Princess indulged in each other. Their tongues swapped the seed which was between them.  
  
Donna got on all fours on the bed, with Mareena’s legs spread. And Donna drove her tongue into Mareena to cause the siren song of the woman to echoed through the room. Harry, from behind Donna, swooped in and grabbed onto her hips, squeezing them tightly. Donna’s inviting, slick slit, called for Harry. She screamed to be fucked.  
  
Harry pushed into Donna and her tight pussy, recognizing it’s favorite guest, gave Harry an accommodating squeeze in the process. Harry picked up the pace and gripped Donna a bit more tightly with more thrusts inside of her fine body. The Dragon’s fingers brushed over Donna’s body and cupped her tight ass, making her moan very loudly in response to what he was doing.  
  
Diana greedily watched Harry’s juicy balls. She cupped them and pressed her wet pussy against Harry’s backside, rubbing up against it.  
  
“Save some of that for me,” Diana said.  
  
Diana sucking on his balls and also licking Donna’s pussy on the downtime excited Harry. Harry groaned, and tried not to lose it all at once. Of course, Diana knew there would be plenty of seed to go around. Harry just had to conserve it, with his best efforts.  
  
Mera sat on her daughters face, as regal looking as she would be, if sitting on the throne. Mareena’s warm tongue, dancing in her mother’s pussy looked rather divine. Harry darted forward as far as he could, folding Donna’s legs up, and causing her to moan with the deep thrusts.  
  
“I can’t help myself,” Harry groaned.  
  
“No, I want you to touch my breasts,” Mera said. “Squeeze them. Own them. They belong to you, don’t they?”  
  
As if there was any question.  
Mera puffed her chest out and Harry massaged her breasts. All while getting a ball massage from Diana while he fucked Donna. And he also slid up against Mareena’s body, with his balls being released by Diana so they could slap against the Atlantean Princess’s clit and inflame her.  
  
After Harry pulled out of Donna to give her a breast, Diana, lasso wrapped around her waist, smiled. She slipped the lasso in Harry’s hands and leaned into her.  
  
“Oh, I’ve been a bad girl starting without you,” Diana managed with a purr. “Punish me, Daddy!”  
  
Diana slipped the lasso into Harry’s hand and Harry pushed Diana down to grind against her. Her wet pussy, crushing up against Harry’s length, squeezed his immense cock as much as possible inside of her body. Diana moaned even harder when Harry squeezed her hips and tugged on her lasso while bouncing Diana’s body up and down onto his. The Amazon moaned very loudly, increasing her thrusts down upon Harry and squeezing his cock.  
  
“Mmmm, yes, baby, right there, fuck me tight!” Diana moaned.  
  
Harry squeezed Diana’s breast and caused the pleasure to flow within her body. The hard, rapid fire thrusts just sent Diana tipping over the breaking point, over the edge, and the end result followed with Diana’s pussy flooding over Harry’s cock, coating the tip to the base with juices.  
  
The moment Diana pulled away for a second, Mera jumped on in and wrapped her warm lips around Harry’s thick manhood, sucking away at it. She made a hell of an amazing racket, enjoying Harry’s length just sliding deep into her mouth. Mera’s wanton eyes, flaring up with desire, locked onto Harry. She stared Harry down, while sucking him off, good, long, and hard. Enjoying the weight of Harry’s balls when they slapped against her jawline and Harry slid in and out of her tight throat.  
  
Mera gave Harry the very obvious hint she would be ready for him later. She crawled down the bed and finger fucked both her daughter and her best friend’s sister at the same time. Donna and Mareena cried, the pleasure just exploding through the young bodies of the Amazon.  
  
“Now, where were we?” Harry asked.  
  
“Riding your cock until I explode, or I make you explode,” Diana said. “Oh, that’s right, Daddy! Pound me like the fucking little slut you are.”  
  
Harry grabbed Diana’s hair and roughly kissed her. Diana moaned and allowed Harry’s mouth to violate her. Bound in the lasso, Harry was able to ruthlessly fuck Diana and have her body be more sensitive to every touch on his part.  
  
Mareena threw her head back and allowed her mother to penetrate her deeply with more thrusts. Every now and again, she could feel something. Harry, teleporting in front of her, and mouthfucking her hard. And then mouthfucking Donna. And then her, and he was back to making Diana ride him in a blink of an eye.  
  
Diana closed her eyes and Harry sucked on Diana’s tits. The Amazon wrapped Harry’s head up in a nice, tight hug and moaned the faster his mouth slid up around her. He suckled on her nipples and brought her closer to the breaking point. The Amazon dug her nails into the back of Harry’s head and cried out for more. And Harry gave her more, fucking her silly.  
  
“Let it all out,” Harry said. “All of the pent up pleasure, just let it all out into you. Squeeze down on my cock and let it go.”  
  
Diana did in fact let it go, slamming her wet pussy all the way down on Harry’s immense length. She fucked in, nice, long, and efficiently. Moaning as Harry pushed all the way inside of her and Harry responded by rocking her body with multiple, tight thrusts and sent her spurting all over him.  
  
After Diana collapsed, in a fit of lust, Harry turned his attention to Mera. Mera flashed him a very prominent smile and beckoned for Harry to come over. Her legs had been spread and she was ready to go, ready to be fucked. Harry hovered above her entrance and toyed with the fantastic body of the redhead queen.  
  
“Do it, Harry!” Mera cried. “Fuck my pussy until it’s numb!”  
  
Mera broke out into a very deep and prominent breath. Harry dragged the edge of his thick prick against her opening and caused moisture to rise up against his cock. Harry’s hands, pressed up against either side of Mera’s thighs, sent a flare of lust up through her. The lust only increased the deeper Harry plunged his manhood.  
  
Deep inside of Mera, and ready to hold her tight and fuck her close.  
  
“Oooh, I’m never so filled than when I’m with you!” Mera moaned.  
  
Off to the side, Donna spread Diana’s asscheeks and licked them hard. The Amazon moaned and Donna pulled out. Diana had still been tied up in the lasso and Donna would be damned if she was not going to miss out on this opportunity.  
  
Only, the opportunity had been stopped by Harry flashfucking her from behind. He was balls deep inside of Mera and then balls deep inside of her. He held Donna and pounded her rigorously for what could be no more than ten seconds, but never the less flooded Donna’s pussy with an amazing orgasm. Her tender juices, coating around Harry’s cock, had been present when he pulled out.  
  
Harry mouth-fucked Diana vigorously, pinned down Mareena, and fucked her pussy hard, and then moved across the room to feed his cock to Mera who sucked it hard.  
  
All four of the women had been driven breathless and now Harry, back down on the bed, parted Mera’s thighs and rubbed her sensually.  
  
“Back to business now,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pressed down onto Mera’s body and kissed the Queen deeply while sliding into her. The weight of Harry’s balls slapped down onto her and he rocked Mera up and down with an orgasm. Her tight legs, enveloped around his hips and took Harry all the way down to him.  
  
Every now and then, as Mera was in the midst of a hell of an orgasm, Harry flashed around the bed. He took Donna, Diana, and Mareena hard and fast, and then went back to feed Mera all of the collected juices on his cock. Mera slurped them down and encouraged Harry to go back and fuck her.  
  
Harry pinned down Mera hard on the bed, grabbed her hips, and treated her like his own personal fuck sleeve. Something which the Queen encouraged. She enjoyed having her pussy dominated by Harry’s strong and well built cock.  
  
“Oh, make me explode, and then fuck them all again before coming back to fuck me!” Mera shouted. “Your balls are getting heavy. And I know how well you and I don’t want you to hold it. I want you to burst, inside of my body, and fill me up with thick seed. I want you to look down into my eyes, and fuck me hard and fast, while my stomach swells up with your seed. Mmm, yes, fuck me, hammer my pussy….DRIVE YOUR BIG COCK IN ME HARD!”  
  
The constant stream of what Mera wanted done to her made Harry assault her pussy with all of the force of a runaway train. His balls, thick and juicy, repeated their motions down onto Mera. Mera clutched onto Harry, tightly squeezing him with her legs and letting out a very obvious moan to what she wanted done to her. Harry put his hand down onto Mera’s chest and squeezed her hard.  
  
“Closer,” Mera breathed. “Closer….closer. I’m going to explode for you!”  
  
Mera clutched onto Harry’s meaty member and pushed it all the way inside of her. The two met together at the hips with Harry thrusting.  
  
One more round in all three women seemed intense. First, Harry grabbed ahold of Donna’s hair while fucking her hard from behind. The Amazon reacted quite vigorously, and maybe, under any circumstances, Harry would give her the seed.  
  
Harry put Diana’s legs onto his shoulders and hammered her hard and tight. The Lasso, still dangling from her.  
  
“Don’t go so soon, Daddy!” Diana pleaded.  
  
Harry just smiled and kept pounding Diana up and down into her. The weight of his balls, pressing against her thighs from behind, threatened to burst. Diana peered up into his eyes and received a good hard stuffing from Harry’s cock.  
  
After leaving Diana hot, gushing, and wanting more, Harry turned his attention to Mareena. Harry pulled Mareena onto his cock and she rode him vigorously. Their sessions with assessing how the team was going often ended up with them going over the last few minutes with Mareena riding Harry. So, this was no different. And no different with Harry grabbing ahold of Mareena’s nipples and tightening his squeeze around then and making her just cry out for more.  
  
Oh, Mareena felt so hot and heavy from every swipe of Harry’s finger against her nipple. The stunning amount of pleasure just sent a flare through her body and clamped her pussy down onto Harry’s thick cock to try and get an early release out of him.  
  
Futile and Harry squeezed Mareena’s breasts one more time before finding his way onto Mera.  
  
Mera reversed the position and climbed on top of Harry, worshipping his hot, sweaty body with his. This time, she was going to get the treatment she so desperately desired. Mera ground her body all over Harry’s and Harry reached behind to play with Mera’s ass and legs. The two went at it, the pleasure the two of them felt only increased with each passing moment.  
  
The build up, after several near misses, sent Mera crashing down into an a hell of an orgasm. Harry grabbed her tight and pumped his seed deep into her waiting body in response. The two came together, the waves of pleasure cascading down onto them.  
  
Eventually, in the end, Mera collapsed down on top of Harry. Breathing all over him, barely able to do anything other than just smile and bask in her moment of glory. Mera touched Harry’s face and kissed him hard.  
  
“Beautiful,” Harry said.  
  
The second Mera rolled on top of Harry, Mareena dove in to get the treat. Two Amazons took over Harry in the meantime with Donna and Diana laying on top of Harry and pleasuring his body. The stiffness of Harry’s prick only increased with Donna wrapping her hand around it while Diana sucked on it.  
  
Both Amazons mounted Harry’s legs and kissed him ravenously. This gave Harry the perfect position to slide back and forth between them, stretching them.  
  
The only question was who out of the two wanted it more. And it would be a question both of them would answer before too long as Harry planned to pound their tight little pussies into submission. The throb which went through Harry’s prick only increased when Donna took the first plunge.  
  
But, the first plunge would not be the last plunge at all.  
  
“Don’t let her have all of the fun, Daddy,” Diana said lightly stroking Harry’s chest with hunger in her eyes.  
  
Harry responded by cupping Diana’s ass tightly. Donna smiled and got her fill of Harry. While the Queen and the Princess indulged in some steamy love just feet away from them.  
  
The orgy commenced very well in all of it’s steamy glory into the wee morning hours.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(30 and 31) on January 6th, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick**


	30. Chapter 30(1/6/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Part Chapter Arc Posted On January 6th, 2020. **   
  
** The Following Chapter Has Characters Who Are Portrayed as Racist using language which may be considered offensive by many readers. Reader discretion is advised. **   
** **

* * *

**  
****Chapter 30:**  
Many people in the city of Freeland had been crippled by fear, by the criminal gang known as the 100. Many troubled youths joined the group, because of problems at home, problems at school, or just trying to get back at a world they were jaded on. The entire group marched forward, stampeding in the direction of a large building.  
  
Three figures, Ox, Fancy Dan, and Montana, stood at the apex of this fear, with a small group of armed men. They surrounded a gang of black youth who admitted made some poor decisions in life.  
  
“Isn’t it a little bit past your curfew, boy?” Montana drawled in his Southern accent. “Look at this one, Ox, he hasn’t worn out this first razor.”  
  
Ox and Fancy Dan cackled. The fresh-faced gang member pulled a gun out and pointed it at the Enforcers and their men.  
  
“These streets, they belong to Tobias,” the man said. “You better get stepping!”  
  
“Listen here, boy,” Montana said. “You tell Tobias his time is done….providing we let you live.”  
  
No one knew quite who fired the first shot. The only thing which was obvious was everything escalated into violence, fighting. Members of the One Hundred went down, members of Tombstone’s crew went down. The member of the gang who Montana had an exchange with could not get a clear shot in on Fancy Dan who sent him flying with a roundhouse kick.  
  
“Alright, son, amateur hour is over, time to let the professionals take a crack at things,” Montana said.  
  
“Oh, it’s really rich given how amateur your act is.”  
  
Montana dodged a shot and the gun which had been fired him had been webbed up.  
  
“Spider-Girl?” Montana asked. “What in tarnation is going on here?”  
  
“Just doing a little clean up and keeping these fine people safe,” Spider-Girl said. “So simmer down, Yosemite, because I’ve got some unfinished business with your boss.”  
  
“Tombstone will put you in the ground, little girl!” Montana yelled.  
  
Spider-Girl webbed the weapons away from the two one hundred members firing at her. The web slinger twisted around and slammed them together.  
  
“Let’s get out of here!”  
  
Fancy Dan flew at Spider-Girl with a leaping roundhouse kick. Her spider sense picked off and Spider-Girl dodged Fancy Dan’s karate attack. Ox barreled in from the other end. Spider-Girl somersaulted over him and shot two lines of webbing at him. She web pulled Ox into the side of a dumpster.  
  
“Get your act together!” Montana yelled. “You’re making us look bad...what in tarnation do you think you’re doing?”  
  
Fancy Dan and Ox clonked together with a meeting of the minds thanks to Spider-Girl’s latest assault. Spider-Girl jumped high into the air and Montana threw down his cowboy hat in frustration.  
  
Only for Spider-Girl to web his hands together before he could attack and she flew down, both feet slamming into the chest of Montana. Montana pulled himself up, only to be web slammed down.  
  
All three Enforcers dangled upside down. Several of Tombstone’s men laid on the ground. The sounds of sirens from the distance echoed in the distance.  
  
“Ooh, I’ll take that!” Spider-Girl yelled.  
  
She swiped the Flashdrive off of Montana’s belt, leaving the man cursing incoherently, and swung off into the distance to leave the Enforcers, along with the downed members of Tombstone’s gang and the One Hundred to be tended to by Freeland’s finest.

* * *

  
Barbara, Donna, Megan, Harry, and Raquel arrived, alongside of Anissa, on the outskirts of Freeland. The police nearby hauled another downed man into a bodybag. Several people on the streets watched and some of them cast Harry a look, looking from him, to Raquel and Anissa with surprise and astonishment, and in some cases, distaste.  
  
“Why are they staring at Harry like that?” Megan asked.  
  
Anissa sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. How was she going to explain to sweet, innocent, Megan, how interracial relationships were considered bit of a taboo on both the black and the white sides areas of Freeland? Therefore, a white man being in the presence of two black women, was considered to be very suspicious by a lot of people.  
  
Thankfully, Harry was bullet proof.  
  
“Ignore them,” Raquel said. “Just...ignore them. Can’t believe my cousin came back here after leaving...look she wanted to look after her brothers, but she should have gotten the hell out of there...especially after my aunt got gunned down.”  
  
Megan popped over and she could sense something that she did not like. Thoughts, bubbling over. She never felt this discord, never since Mars, and it unleashed triggering memories in her, the discord between the Greens and the White, with mutual hatred and downright prejudice just amongst them.  
  
“Megan!” Harry hissed in her ear.  
  
“Yeah, just….can’t believe.”  
  
“You better step away from them!”  
  
A large stocky black man appeared in front of them. Harry raised his eyebrow and Anissa and Raquel. He had been staggering, slurring and obviously drunk.  
  
“What’s your problem?” Megan asked.  
  
“Stay out of it you white bitch!” the man snapped. “Yeah, cracker, listen to me. You better stay away from our women...because white punk like you, you’re nothing but trouble. We not be liking you taking all of your women, thinking you’re all that, just because you white, you smack ass cracker, you better listen to me….”  
  
Two of the men’s buddies walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder.  
  
“Hey, Tony, calm down, man, we don’t want any trouble,” the man said. “He’s not doing anything to us. He’s one of the good ones.”  
  
“Oh, you be always bowing to the Massa, Carlton,” the man said, slurring obviously. “All white men, they fucking took us over here in chains and made us work the fields….and then they think they can steal our women...black women should stick with their own kind, and not some chump ass crackerjack like this.”  
  
“Man, you’re not helping us, just simmer down, you don’t want any trouble,” another one of Tony’s crew said.  
  
Harry turned his back and walked off, with Anissa and Raquel following, with Donna and Megan following.  
  
“HEY, DON’T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!”  
  
“Knock it the fuck, off Tony…..”  
  
“Just wait, Black Lightning’s back, and all of you people are going down!” Tony yelled. “You heard me, Honky Boy, Black Lightning is going to put your white ass down into the ground where it belongs! Hear me white trash, you’re going to fry! We’ve got enough problems with the wetbacks and the gooks running around our town taking our shit, but your white ass shows up. Better step off!”  
  
Tony almost stumbled and fell. Anissa frowned. She almost forgot about the casual racism thrown around towards the Asian and Hispanic people from the black side of Freeland. It turned her stomach because it did not help anything.  
  
Out of the man’s incoherent drunken ramblings, Harry got something. Megan was shaking and Donna was seconds away from fucking out.  
  
“You...shouldn’t judge all of Freeland by one person like that,” Anissa said quietly.  
  
“Don’t worry,” Harry said with a squeeze of her hand.  
  
“The problem is there are several people like that,” Raquel said. “Oh, this place has gotten worse since the last time I visited.”  
  
“Harry?” Anissa asked. “You okay?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Harry said. “The man’s entitled to his opinions, just like the rest of us….but we’re getting off the subject and the real reason why we’re here.”  
  
No matter how much it made Harry agitated to see someone just sprew racially charged hate at someone, it was best to have their opinions aired out in the open, just to allow the open public in general to judge them on their character.  
  
“Right, Tombstone,” Anissa said. “And Tobias...the reason why things are stirred up….but Black Lightning’s back…”  
  
“I thought he was dead?” Raquel asked.  
  
“Well, was there ever a body found?” Anissa argued.  
  
Raquel had nothing to respond to that. Donna cleared her throat and the rest the group turned to her.  
  
“Spider-Girl, Spider-Girl was here two nights ago,” Donna said. “Barbara found out more...she’s meeting us right here.”  
  
“Can’t believe she came down here alone,” Raquel said. “I mean, I know we shouldn’t be reinforcing stereotypes, but….”  
  
“Babs is Gotham bred, she can handle anything,” Harry said. “And speaking of which….”  
  
Barbara turned around the corner and saw a glassy eyed Megan shaking her head. The overwhelming hate made her brain ache.  
  
“Sorry, I’m late,” Barbara said. “You okay, Megan? You look off.”  
  
“Just, trying not to focus on the thoughts of some of the people on the street,” Megan said.  
  
It was like being back on Mars and not in a good way. White Martians should not stand with Green Martians, Green Martians should not stand with White Martians. Of all of the things which had to be constant the entire universe over, why did it have to be bigotry?  
  
“There’s a warehouse just a few blocks from here,” Barbara said. “Word from my source is that there’s something going down tonight.”  
  
“We’ll be there.”

* * *

  
Superman, Thunder, Miss Martian, Batgirl, Rocket, and Wondergirl were on the scene. A large group of armed thugs moved in, and they were in hushed conversation.  
  
“The minute they arrive, we take them out.”  
  
The lights above them flickered. Harry and the women waiting for him all looked up into the sky.  
  
Black Lightning dropped down and sent a pulse of electricity through the nearest thug.  
  
“Man, those darkies were right!” one of them yelled. “Black Lightning’s back in business.”  
  
“Well put his black ass down!”  
  
“Alright, you come at me, nig….”  
  
Black Lightning punched the man down onto the down on the ground before he could complete the racial slur. Two of the men dropped down, and fired with Black Lightning dodging the attacks.  
  
The Team viewed the protector of Freeland as he went to work.  
  
“Alright, boy, just you and me, come on!” one of the thugs said. “That’s right, you black fuck, you’re going to wish you’re back in the fields, homey!”  
  
The man’s helmet had been knocked off, to reveal a Hispanic gentleman. Black Lightning put him down onto the ground with an explosive attack until one of the weapons caught him in the spine and sent Black Lightning crashing down to the ground.  
  
“Alright, we need to go, now!” Thunder yelled.  
  
Thunder jumped down and lowered the boom on the thugs. Rocket dove down to battle.  
  
“I’m so sick and tired of these motherfucking n….”  
  
Miss Martian forced him to go silent and Wondergirl dropped down to wrap her lasso around the man’s wrists and sent him crashing down to the ground. A bald white man crashed to the ground.  
  
The armored thug slumped over from Superman pounding him hard with rapid fire punches. Superman grabbed him and slammed him down. Donna blocked the punch and suplexed the man backwards to the ground.  
  
Black Lightning turned up and Thunder leant him a helping hand to help him up. Instantly, he knew.  
  
“Anissa?” Black Lightning asked.  
  
“Dad?”  
  
Rocket stopped, mouth hanging open. Time appeared to be freeze short.  
  
“Oh boy,” Barbara murmured.

* * *

  
After taking some of the weaponry to look over, the group worked up. Black Lightning, Jefferson Pierce, slumped around. The burns on his hands obvious.  
  
“Why didn’t you tell us you were Black Lightning?” Anissa asked. “Is that why you and Mom divorced….”  
  
“That’s simplifying the matter entirely,” Jefferson said with a grunt as his hands were checked over by Donna.  
  
“Those burns are severe, Mr. Pierce,” Donna said.  
  
“Call me, Jeff, Princess,” Jefferson said. “And it’s been happening ever since the virus had been released, every time I used my powers...but I had no choice.”  
  
“The virus...oh Hera,” Donna muttered. “You must hate the Amazons for what….”  
  
“I don’t hate an entire group for the actions of one,” Jefferson said. “The One Hundred is not a representative of my community, and Aresia is not a representative of your nation. Outliers should not force people to be punished.”  
  
No matter how much Jefferson hated what they became, and how much he thought he failed a number of those children. His hands had been rather wrapped up.  
  
“They’ve been unstable,” Jefferson said. “I’m perfectly fine, healthy, when I don’t use my powers. But when I use them…..”  
  
“They kill you,” Anissa said.  
  
Jefferson responded with a nod. He looked at Anissa.  
  
“I never wanted you to be involved in this life, and that was one thing we agreed about,” Jefferson said. “How did your Mother take it?”  
  
“Well….Harry and Caitlin had to explain it to her, and she had been resigned to it, especially considering I was eighteen and I can do whatever I want,” Anissa said. “And I’ve kept up with my studies, got in a really good college and I’m still smashing it in the grades department and in sports as well.”  
  
“And I’m proud of you for that,” Jefferson said. “But….you never should have brought you and your friends here….Freeland’s dangerous...especially for….”  
  
His eyes locked onto Donna, Megan, Barbara, and Harry and there was no more need.  
  
“I know, we met someone who made his views on whites very clear,” Megan said darkly.  
  
“Yeah, fry the white pigs like bacon,” Jefferson said with a grumble. “And it’s not...it’s been a boiling point, tensions have been high for some time, and Tobias has been fanning the flames. And with Tombstone in town, things have gotten much worse.”  
  
Jefferson sighed and ignored the pain shooting through his arms. One day, he was going to run break down.  
  
“Lonnie and I used to be tight, Robbie as well,” Jefferson said. “But, he fell into a very bad crowd, with the One Hundred, but something happened where he went to New York. Worked with the Silvermanes, the Fisks, of the world, learned a lot from them, and then came back.”  
  
Barbara had a ping go off in her ear.  
  
“We have a lead on Tobias,” Barbara said. “And we might have a way into his tower.”  
  
“Dad, you should rest,” Anissa said.  
  
“I’m fine, nothing that I’ve….nothing that I can’t handle,” Black Lightning said.  
  
He rolled the dice with life again, just like he did every night. Jefferson Pierce figured out a long time ago, he was not going to walk back in after going out. Not leaving one day, unless in a body bag.

* * *

  
Tobias Whale say behind his big desk, sitting pretty smug and on top of the world.  
  
“Man, I tell you something, this is sweet, I’ve got that Fisk goon in New York beat,” Tobias said with a large grin on his face.  
  
One of the one hundred goons staggered inside and almost collapsed on the ground. Tobias reached down and grabbed the man by the chin to force him to face him.  
  
“I know there’s a good reason why you just came into my office without knocking,” Tobias said. “So, why don’t you spit it out?”  
  
“It was Spider-Girl….I just got away!” the man said.  
  
“And you ran like a little piggie, wee-wee, wee-wee all the way home,” Tobias said. “And your stupid nigger ass just made sure that Spider-Girl would follow you all the way back here….well good thing Daddy’s here to pick up the pieces.”  
  
“Please, sir, she didn’t...she’s so good she hit….”  
  
“Oh, that’s the problem with you people,” Tobias said. “You all talk about how you were brought here in chains and forced to work the fields. No, bitch, that’s your great-great-grandpappy who were. You on the other hand, would have been nothing but another cog in the system, mooching off of wellfare, or another body fished out of a gutter. Never to do an honest day’s work in your life, while bitching about reparations. Bitching about what you have coming from you. Well, I didn’t get anything handed to me. You monkeys would be flinging your own shit if it wasn’t for me.”  
  
“Never changed, do you, Tobias?”  
  
Tombstone stepped past the doors of the office, along with the Enforcers, who he bailed out prison. Money talked and people walked after all, especially when someone had the money that Tombstone did.  
  
“Little Lonnie Lincoln,” Tobias said. “All grown up, with a huge set of balls coming in here.”  
  
Tobias pulled out his ever present Harpoon gun and fired. The gun hit Lonnie in the chest, but did not come even close to breaking his skin. Tombstone grabbed onto the rope and dragged Tobias over his desk.  
  
The sounds of gunshots below did not even deter Tobias.  
  
“Well, let’s do this old school then,” Tobias said.  
  
Tobias rolled up his sleeves and he and Tombstone prepared to duke it out in the office. Man to man, just the way he liked it.

* * *

  
A huge kick sent one of Tombstone’s bodyguards flying down to the ground with a huge impact outside the door. The Enforcers turned around.  
  
Ox’s eyes widened up only to find Wondergirl take him down with a sweeping motion. Montana used his lasso to ensnare Wondergirl.  
  
“I wonder if the old wives tales of an Amazon losing her strength and being at the mercy of any man tying her up is true,” Montana said. “Well, little Missy, are you ready for a horsie ride?  
  
Donna responded by headbutting Montana and breaking the grip of his lasso. Fancy Dan moved about the office only to come head to head with Batgirl. The world class martial artist went hand to hand with Batgirl, the two of them rocking back and forth with each other. Batgirl flipped over Fancy Dan and took him down with a legsweep which sent him crashing down to the ground.  
  
Tombstone blocked the attack from Thunder and send her flying over the desk. Tombstone picked up Tobias’s harpoon gun and fired it at Miss Martian who went intangible and slipped through the floor to avoid the implaing.  
  
Looking up, Tombstone got a face full of fist from Superman which caused him to stagger. Tombstone ripped a cloth off a large safe and picked it up, hurling said safe at Superman’s general direction.  
  
“TOBIAS!”  
  
Black Lightning rushed towards his old enemy and Tobias came back around, putting on a pair of brass knuckles. He punched at the air but Black Lightning dodged it. The two went head to head.  
  
“You have bigger balls than most of the clowns I deal with, along with smaller brain,” Tobias said. “Charging in here, like you’re the HNIC.”  
  
“This ends now.”  
  
Tobias got the upper hand and punched Black Lightning in the ribs.  
  
“Man, what are they going to do when Black Jesus is sacrificed for their sins?” Tobias asked. “All of them will bow down before their new savior and I will be the king of…..”  
  
Black Lightning sent a shockwave through the air and sent Tobias flying through the side of the balcony. Both men struggled and the balcony had been shattered.  
  
Thunder rushed over to try and catch Black Lightning for going over. She gasped in horror with Black Lightning and Tobias hurtling to their doom, several stories below.  
  
Several web lines shot down and attached onto them. Thunder peered up to see Spider-Girl pulling Tobias and Black Lightning up as they dangled through the air.  
  
Inside, Tombstone ended up getting caught by a spinning punch by Superman while Wondergirl kicked him in the leg.  
  
His skin was unbreakable. Harry rapid fired punched Tombstone until he caught him in the nerve endings. Tombstone stiffened and fell to the ground, paralyzed.  
  
Tobias had been brought up and webbed to his desk. The sounds of cops and a miniature scuffle from downstairs there. Black Lightning, breathing heavily, nodded.  
  
“We really shouldn’t be here,” Black Lightning said to Thunder.  
  
They made their get away just as the upper level of Tobias’s office had been swarmed by the cops.

* * *

  
Harry leaned back and watched the news. Not really surprising how Tobias had been let out of prison. Unfortunate, but at the same time, not really surprising.  
  
“Shame they’re both going to be back at it, within forty-eight hours.”  
  
Harry looked up to see Spider-Girl hanging from the ceiling above him. He smiled.  
  
“We got some of their weapons off the street, and put a hurting on a few of their men,,” Harry said. “Maybe they’re think twice.”  
  
“Maybe,” Spider-Girl said. “But, old habits die hard….”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Good timing there to save Black Lightning.”  
  
“All in a day’s work,” Spider-Girl said. “So, anytime you need me….I’ll be…..”  
  
“I’m glad that you’re working alongside us,” Harry said. “But, maybe, you can tell me how you got those amazing spider powers, Gwen?”  
  
Spider-Girl stopped short and almost sputtered. She stopped and smiled and pulled off her mask. Gwen Stacy’s beautiful face came down so she was level with Harry’s. While hanging upside down from a web line attached to the ceiling, Gwen pressed her lips onto Harry’s for a kiss.  
  
She pulled away and grinned widely.  
  
“Always wanted to do that,” Gwen said. “You don’t know how hard it was not to jump your bones the day where you and Lena went at it across the hall. You remember that don’t you?”  
  
“Vividly,” Harry said. “And why stop there?”  
  
Gwen smile grew even wider. No real reason. She lowered a bit more and became eye-level with Harry’s crotch. Preparing to show Harry just how sticky her fingers could be.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	31. Chapter 31(1/6/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut to Take Place After This Chapter: **https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/01/yjr-volume-2-chapter-31-xtrablog.html  
**  
****Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on January 6th, 2020.**  
**  
****The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **  
**Chapter 31:**  
****

* * *

**  
**Receiving a blowjob from a woman hanging upside down was a very interesting experience. Harry pushed his hips forward and gripped on tight to the side of Gwen’s head, rocking her. Her mouth opened nice and wide to suck Harry inside. The loud sucks echoed from Gwen working her magic on his long and throbbing cock.  
  
Oh, Gwen wanted this for a long time. She spent months thinking, planning how she wanted to tackle this. But, really sometimes you just had to go out and do something. Gwen finally had Harry’s cock into her mouth. The fact she dangled upside down from a line of webbing hooked to her from the ceiling.  
  
Harry’s balls swelled up and Gwen just grinned at how promising those two swollen testicles felt, pushing up against her hands. Her sticky fingers, clasping down against Harry’s balls, released him. Gwen’s soft, subtle sucking only increased the faster she worked around Harry’s engorged pole, sticking Harry all the way down her throat and sucking him with increased vigor.  
  
“Gwen!” Harry groaned.  
  
The sound of her name, spoken by this sexy as hell man, only made Gwen just hot as hell. Harry pulled her pants down, or up, given the perspective. Her panties slid to the side and Harry leaned in, munching on her pussy. Gwen let out a gasp. Harry sucked on Gwen’s pussy while Gwen pleasured Harry’s cock in one of the more unconventional sixty-nine positions ever.  
  
Yet, unconventional meant hot as hell. Gwen did everything she could to ensure all of Harry’s cum would come racing down her throat. Every loud slurp, every hungry moment drew Harry closer and closer.  
  
Harry put his hands on Gwen’s ass and also magically gripped the back of her head. He sucked her pussy and fucked her mouth at the same time, all while the blonde beauty dangled upside down from the ceiling. The tightening of his balls grew even harder. Harry got closer, another thrust pushed him and then a final thrust, and Harry spilled his load deep down Gwen’s throat.  
  
Gwen hummed and sucked down every single last drop. The sticky, thick fluid entering her mouth felt a rush. Gwen played with her breasts with one hand and Harry’s balls with the other. Ensuring every single last drop of seed rocketed out of Harry’s balls and into her mouth.  
  
The beautiful blonde savored the nice warm drink. The sticky fluid slipped into Gwen’s mouth and she let out a light, sensual hum in response. She licked her lips, completely dry and dropped down, with a nice, heavy breath. Gwen clasped Harry’s cock and tested to see how throbbing it felt in the palm of her hand. Gwen leaned in and tongued Harry around the head, sucking on him very hard.  
  
So good right around now, so very good right about now. Gwen’s roaming fingers made Harry throb one more time. She pulled away.  
  
“On the ceiling.”  
  
Gwen pulled herself up to the ceiling, with her legs spread and ready to receive. Harry floated up to join her. The top half of Gwen’s costume came unbound and released her round breasts to Harry. Harry dug his face into the soft pillows.  
  
“Oh, fuck me right here!” Gwen moaned. “My pussy is burning for your big cock.”  
  
Harry ground up against Gwen. So wet, and so nice. He wanted to bury himself deep into Gwen and take her right here on the ceiling.  
  
“You’ve been asking for this, haven’t you?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Oh, yes, sexy, for a long time,” Gwen said through a smoky gaze. “Take this cock and fuck me senseless...please...don’t hold back for anything.”  
  
Harry spread Gwen’s warm pussy lips, digging the tip of his cock against her warm slit. Harry almost had been inside of you.  
  
“You know, if you would have popped in, we wouldn’t have said no,” Harry said. “Sam as well.”  
  
Gwen had been turned around on the ceiling, so Harry could grip her ass, and slam inside of her while Gwen dangled from the wall. Oh, she was feeling a warm heat about her. Her tight ass, pushed into Harry’s hands, felt rather amazing. Harry pumped faster and faster into Gwen in a blur of light. Sending the woman dangling from the ceiling in a very evident fit of pleasure while he super-fucked her on the ceiling.  
  
The toes of the woman in question grew progressively numb the faster Harry worked inside of her. Harry leaned into Gwen, sliding and slipping into her. Slamming harder, deeper, faster inside of the woman in question and making her moan out loud. Every touch Harry delivered to Gwen, was something which sent her loins ablaze and sent her body on fire. Harry knew precisely where to hit Gwen at all of the right angles.  
  
“Do you enjoy that?” Harry asked her. “Do you enjoy being fucked hard like that?”  
  
“Y-yes!” Gwen cried out. “Keep fucking me...don’t stop….oooh, you fucking magnifient man, don’t you dare stop fucking me.”  
  
Harry squeezed Gwen’s firm cheeks and pushed deep into her. The two rocked back and forth on the ceiling. Harry slapped Gwen’s ass cheeks which got the desired reaction from her. Her insides, clutching tight around Harry, threatened to squeeze the cum out of his balls if they were both not careful.  
  
A finger deep into Gwen’s ass made her howl in pleasure.  
  
“Oh, you know how I like it, rough….and more than my fingers stick, you know,” Gwen breathed out.  
  
Gwen tightened her sticky pussy walls against Harry, flexing in and out and milking his balls. The young man leaned in to Gwen and rode her very aggressively into the wall. The heat from Gwen, contracting and expanding against his hard member only increased. Harry knew precisely all of the right buttons to push when riding away on Gwen. Making Gwen just scream in pleasure, the faster Harry rode her pussy, sliding all the way into her, and then pulling out before slamming into her one more time.  
  
“Like it rough, you dirty girl, don’t you?” Harry asked her.  
  
Harry’s hand, clasping around Gwen’s tit, and squeezing it tightly, made the woman cry out for more. Harry knew all of the ways to thrill her body and to bring a thrill to his.  
  
The weight of Harry’s balls grew even heavier. Gwen, spreading her legs as far as possible, allowed Harry to sink himself. The two shifted positions again after Gwen’s next orgasm. Gwen dangling from the ceiling with a web line wrapped around her waist, while her legs wrapped around Harry. Her breasts pushed against Harry’s strong chest and Harry, grabbing her hard and fucking her hot, dangling body.  
  
“Mmmm!” Gwen moaned out loud.  
  
Harry grabbed Gwen’s chest and pumped on her nipples. Closer and closer to the end.  
  
“I want you to scream in my ear when you cum,” Harry said.  
  
Gwen grabbed on tight, digging her nails against Harry’s back and she moaned hard when cumming all over Harry’s thick prick. The juices coming from her pussy had been released with Harry rocking back and forth against her. He fucked her aggressively in mid-air.  
  
Again and again she came. Harry held on for the ride, tightly working Gwen’s body. The handsome young man buried his face in Gwen’s chest and motorboated her while the dangled in mid air. His fingers, swiping over Gwen’s ass, ensured the two of them would remain close together for some time. For Harry to keep fucking Gwen with good, hard, and deep strokes, slapping his balls down onto her warm thighs and making her cry in pleasure.  
  
“I can’t hold out much longer,” Gwen breathed. “It feels so good. Your cock is so amazing. I don’t know how I lived without it for so long.”  
  
“Oh, you feel nice as well,” Harry said. “You deserve to have some fun...and I’m getting close.”  
  
Gwen hooked her feet against Harry. The web line came close to snapping. Harry hovered them both over the air and rocked deeper inside of her body. Gwen released and grabbed Harry. Both got closer, both edged to the finish line with all the intensity one would expect from two lovers of this caliber.  
  
Harry leaned in and filled Gwen with a heavy explosion of seed. He sent it, firing into Gwen’s body with a force of a machine gun. She swung them down, and Harry stuck the landing on the couch, super-fucking Gwen on the way down and filling her up.  
  
The release between the both of them was stunning. Harry smiled while laying on top of Gwen after the release. Gwen brushed her fingers over Harry’s hair and kissed him. She flipped Harry over and laid on top of him, kissing and worshipping Harry’s body, using her lips, hands, and breasts in the process.  
  
The steamy look in Gwen’s eyes told one thing. She wanted, craved, the desire to go again. And Harry had been more than up for it.

* * *

  
From the other side, Anissa and Barbara stood in wait, with Gwen balanced on Harry and riding them to a mutual orgasm. The moment the two of them came down, Barbara, already stripped down to her bra and panties, and Anissa, already the same, moved in to make their room.  
  
“Looks like we have some guests,” Harry said.  
  
Gwen arched back and came face to face with an old friend.  
  
“Hey, Babs,” Gwen said.  
  
“Hey, Gwen,” Barbara said. You’ve finally had a chance to enjoy the Harry experience, I see.”  
  
“Mmm, yes,” Gwen agreed. “And it was a very long time coming...I didn’t think I could...really live without this until now. He fills me up so nice.”  
  
“He really does,” Anissa said. “Oh, and you saved my father...it’s only proper I thank you for that one.”  
  
Gwen was about to make a very heroic quip about how it was just all in a day’s work. Only Anissa shut that particular statement down by kissing Gwen very aggressively. Their hot mouths indulged in each other. Their tongues battled for domination.  
  
Barbara, on the contrary, put Harry’s cock into her hand and slipped it into her mouth with a very hungry slurp. The redhead leaned down and sucked Harry’s cock, long and hard. Oh, Barbara indulged herself in Harry’s prick and squeezed his balls, allowing them to bounce back and forth.  
  
The taste of Gwen and Harry together, ensured Barbara would get quite a treat. Feeling Harry’s cock growing until it stuffed the back of her throat had been an added bonus as well. Harry leaned in, sliding his fingers against Barbara’s hair and hyper pushing his hips against her throat. Barbara sucked in, hard and fast, enjoying the pleasure of Harry’s cock going all the way down her throat.  
  
Gwen cried out in pleasure on her own. Anissa dove down between her legs and had been licking Gwen’s hot mound. She did know how to give quite a nice little thank you. Anissa’s fingers, dancing up Gwen’s thigh, brought a wave of pleasure deep inside of her.  
  
“Keep it up, ooh, your tongue is so amazing,” Gwen said.  
  
Anissa could feel something amazing. Harry fingering her wet pussy. She always knew Harry to have a finger, a tongue, or really a cock at hand when she needed some stress worked out. Harry manipulated her body like few others, men and women. Donna was a close second though, and Megan could be pretty good at well, along with some of her other teammates and the League members as well.  
  
But, right now, Anissa focused on what was in front of her. A fresh new pussy, and Spider-Girl’s pussy was so hot, so warm, and tasted so good. She could not get enough of it, just sucking and tasting it all over.  
  
Barbara pulled away and gave the head of Harry’s throbbing cock one last warm kiss. The brainy redhead rose up and dragged her warm pussy lips across Harry’s thickness. Harry groaned from Barbara moving in ever so closer. A smokey smile on Barbara’s face told the store. She wanted Harry and wanted to ride the hell out of him. She grabbed Harry’s balls and slid him into her pussy. The first few inches slid into Harry before Barbara rocked down and slammed down onto Harry, filling her pussy up with his cock.  
  
“Yes, I missed this,” Barbara said.  
  
“Must have been nearly a week,” Harry groaned.  
  
Barbara flashed one of those little smirks at Harry which indicated how a week would have been much, much too long. Harry leaned in and cupped Barbara’s nipples with a nice, tense squeeze around them. Barbara rocked herself back and forth, moaning and allowing Harry to slide deep into her warm depths.  
  
Anissa turned around and Gwen returned the favor from earlier. Gwen buried her face deep into Anissa’s ass briefly and then moved in to lick her pussy good and hard.  
  
“Damn, girl,” Anissa let out in a pleasured breath. “You know how to hit all of the right...mmm...spots!”  
  
Gwen knew for sure. Her sticky fingers, working in harmony, pressed up against Anissa’s thighs. Anissa, pushing her hips back, enjoyed Gwen’s tongue just going in and out.  
  
On top of Harry, Barbara bounced up and down. Getting a handful of her breasts, Harry squeezed down tight and caused Barbara’s juicy pussy to leak over his thrusting cock. This allowed Harry to slid deeper into Barbara, fucking her more vigorously.  
  
“It’s not a matter of if I’m going to make you cum,” Harry said, pausing to enjoy Barbara’s body and allow her to enjoy his hands. “It’s a matter of how many times you cum and when you cum.”  
  
Harry’s fingers squeezed ahold of Barbara’s tight ass. Barbara threw her head back and let out a moan which showed just how much she savored what Harry was doing to her. And she savored it, a whole lot. The juices gushing from her pussy only made her hotter than ever before. Harry squeezed her nipple hard and released it to make Barbara almost explode in pleasure.  
  
She came again. Harry pulled away and Gwen and Anissa dove in, to lick and suck on Harry’s cock and balls. The two women got their fill on the juices which stained Harry’s cock.  
  
“Always knew you tasted good, Babs,” Gwen said.  
  
Gwen leaned in and got some more from the source, burying her mouth into Barbara’s pussy. Harry turned to the bed, where Anissa sat, legs spread, and ready to get a nice meaty cock deep inside of her body. Harry leaned in and grabbed Anissa’s hips before shoving all the way into the woman’s body.  
  
Anissa closed her eyes. She dug her fingers down onto Harry’s back and moaned. Harry filled her in nicely and touched her body all over. Anissa could do nothing more than throw her hips back and allow Harry to slide a little bit further into her body. His balls, slapping down on Anissa, left a hell of a nice mark on her thighs. They were big, swollen, and ready, ready to pound Anissa. Anissa’s toes curled and more pleasure danced over her.  
  
Harry rode the hell out of Anissa on the couch. The springs creaked from how hard Harry slapped his balls against her juicy thighs. She had a body built for athletics, fighting, or fucking, and Anissa proved to be the best at what she did, at all three. Harry took a nipple in hand and sucked on it to get a very vigorous reaction from Anissa.  
  
“Oooh, deeper, harder!”  
  
Anissa clawed at Harry’s back with heated aggression. Harry looked up and smiled before slamming the hell out of Anissa and letting her get one of the most mind shattering orgasms possible. By the time Harry was done fucking her hard and tight, he left Anissa breathing and heaving on the bed.  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
Barbara practically threw herself on top of Harry the second he left Anissa. To show Anissa would not have been left alone, Gwen buried her tongue inside and ensured the juices would be out.  
  
“The best seat in the house,” Barbara said.  
  
Harry tightened his arms around Barbara and just smiled. Her breast, nice and hot, had been squeezed rather well. Tugging on her nipple made Barbara get a nice little reaction. Her pussy, pumping out an immense amount of heat, slid closer so it was on top of Harry.  
  
Barbara’s unasked request had been answered. Harry reared back his cock and slid it inside of Barbara’s tight body, filling her, fucking her, and just giving Barbara Gordon just everything she ever wanted.  
  
Gwen’s sticky fingers against her nipples brought a thrill through Anissa’s body. She could feel Harry’s presence nearby. Although given the sounds Gwen as making, it was obvious she felt it even more.  
  
“Oh, Jesus!” Gwen moaned.  
  
“Nah, he’s bigger,” Anissa said with a smoky little smile.  
  
Harry pushed his cock all the way into Gwen after allowing Barbara to ride him. His hands stroked Gwen’s ass and he knew precisely all of the right buttons to push. Gwen shoved her hips back so Harry can grab onto her ass and lubricated it.  
  
“Been teasing all night,” Harry said. “Time to deliver the goods.”  
  
“YES, OH FUCK YES!” Gwen shouted out.  
  
Harry just grinned at Gwen’s very passionate cry. He slid a finger inside of her, and then a second finger. Two fingers, working in harmony, and then a third had been added. Harry fingered Gwen’s tight back hole while thrusting inside of her cunt and stretching it out, so deep, so fast, and so hard.  
  
“I want you to fuck my ass,” Gwen said.  
  
“Mmm,” Anissa said. “Could go for some of that myself later.”  
  
Barbara grabbed Anissa’s cheeks as she leaned over the bed and buried her face into it. She got Anissa’s asshole nice and wet before pulling all the way back.  
  
“How about here?”  
  
Barbara’s strap on, put on in a blink of an eye, buried deep into Anissa’s ass. Barbara drank in the movement of Anissa’s thick chocolate ass bouncing while she vigorously pounded away.  
  
Oh, Anissa could just scream out in pleasure. Barbara knew how to fuck an ass and now she had been turned so she bounced on Barbara’s lap while Harry fingered her pussy. While Harry slid himself into Gwen’s back side. It had been a one-two punch of pleasure which got all sides crying out in lust. And Harry’s swinging balls slapped Gwen in the ass while fucking her.  
  
All three women entered a state of heightened arousal. Harry drank it all in and enjoyed the ride and more importantly, enjoyed riding them all. His thrusting deepened the faster Harry worked. He also created a magical construct dildo to slide underneath Barbara and fuck her ass.  
  
All three of these beautiful heroines were getting fucked good and hard in the ass. Like it should have been. Although, admittedly Gwen was getting it the hardest, and most close up and personal. Harry tightened his arms around her and sank repeatedly into Gwen’s tight ass from behind. He pulled back and stuffed Gwen deeper and faster with more vigorous thrusts than anything he could ever imagine.  
  
“Closer,” Gwen breathed out. “Oooh, so close, right now!”  
  
Harry groped Gwen’s ass and gave it a very good squeeze. He patted it and then spanked it as well. Gwen enjoyed the rough stuff, so Harry slapped her ass hard and pushed into her. All while finger fucking Anissa until she exploded.  
  
Anissa thought she was losing it. Harry’s hands moved between her legs, and Barbara’s grabbed her ass. Some invisible force twisted and caressed her nipples. Anissa threw her head back and moaned even more loudly.  
  
Barbara experienced the pleasure dancing to her clit. No hand might have been near about it, but Harry, whether it be through magic or telekensis or some other means, rubbed it at just the right away. Sending Barbara’s body crashing the faster she rode Anissa’s tight ass.  
  
“OOOH, FUCK!” Anissa cried out.  
  
Harry drank in the scent of arousal from all of these women. They all came at the same time, nice and perfect as they did. Gwen’s tightening pussy experienced a rubdown from Harry.  
  
“Those balls feel pretty full.”  
  
“Better empty them, luv,” Harry breathed. “Any suggestions.”  
  
“Mmm, a few,” Gwen purred lustfully with a big grin.  
  
Gwen used her anal muscles to milk Harry. Sticking to his cock in the most alluring manner, as Harry rubbed his balls down her sticky thighs. The weight of them and the fact Harry came so close to bursting triggered a rush within Gwen. She needed this, so badly right about now.  
  
And Harry was going to give it to her. Give her a full load of cum into her ass, and everything Gwen dreamed about was going to come true. Harry pounded Gwen and filled her ass with his seed. Harry did not stop thrusting until he came and he had a load.  
  
Anissa and Barbara, also breathing heavily from cumming, looked up with hunger at the cream-pie dribbling out of Gwen’s ass. No question about it, they wanted a taste of it. And they moved over, leaning in to eat Harry’s gift out of Gwen’s anus.  
  
Harry slapped the asses and then the pussies of both Anissa and Barbara. His fingers dug into them and he worked them to another orgasm with just his hands in no time flat.  
  
Why stop there though? Harry had other fascinating ways to tax their bodies and drive them completely over the edge. Over and over again until they all exploded.  
  
Anissa, Gwen, and Barbara would not be passive and allow Harry to just leisurely grope them for long. Not without getting some fun themselves.

* * *

  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(32 and 33) Posted On January 13th, 2020.**   
**   
** **Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy(New)**


	32. Chapter 32(1/13/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on January 13th, 2020.**   
**   
** **Chapter 32:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Thea, Harry, and Dinah stepped into Felicity’s base of operations to have a chat with her. Felicity had been in the process of pouring over several maps.  
  
“I think I found Speedy,” Felicity said.  
  
“What?” Thea asked. “Are you serious?”  
  
“Yes, and it makes way too much sense,” Felicity said. “There’s a chance, she might be alive, but Lex has been making all of those trips to Russia over the past several months. And Oliver must have figured it out as well, because he’s on his way there.”  
  
“So, you have been tracking Oliver after all,” Harry said.  
  
Felicity just looked flushed for a second before she got all to business.  
  
“No, because that would make me a creepy cyberstalker,” Felicity said. “But, an American Billionaire...well not so much a Billionaire anymore, maybe a millionaire, maybe by the skin of his teeth given how much his net worth has decreased over the past couple of months…..”  
  
Harry cleared his throat and Felicity took at as her cue to get back on task. Which she had trouble with.  
  
“Right,” Felicity said. “But, anyway, someone of Oliver’s notoriety being sighted in Russia, especially in light of his recent questionable decisions, it’s going to raise a few eyebrows.”  
  
“And wouldn’t Lex doing the same raise some eyebrows by the general public?” Thea asked.  
  
“Well, no,” Felicity said. “But, yes, but no, Lex is smart enough to plan his trips under the radar. Not that I’m saying Oliver’s dumb, but he does make some questionable decisions, based off of emotion, rather than logic. Not that I’m one to throw stones, living the glass house that I am….but...regardless, Lex has tightened up his security and has used body doubles where he could. Getting a shot at him is almost impossible.”  
  
“Yes, almost impossible, although I’m sure you wouldn’t try anything questionable base off of emotion, rather logic,” Harry said.  
  
Felicity just had the sheepish look of a girl who had been caught with her hand in the sweet jar.  
  
“Well, my questionable emotional based decisions have lead me to Speedy, that’s the say the r...the original Thea Queen,” Felicity said.  
  
“So, are we dealing with the League of Assassins?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Oh, we could only be so lucky,” Felicity grimly responded. “I’ve done some digging, and broke a lot of laws in the process...but there was a program from the 1920s well into the Cold War in Russia. Where young girls had been conditioned to be spies, soldiers, assassins. They call it….”  
  
“The Red Room,” Harry murmured.  
  
“Yes, but it was shut down around the time of the fall of the Berlin Wall,” Felicity said. “Although, there are some hardline supporters of the program in the former Soviet Republic of Kasnia, and there are...whispers among those who think they know something, that Kasnia people infiltrated the Russian government. Tampered with elections, blackmailed people, caused people who might come close to exposing the truth to disappear.”  
  
“I need to make a call,” Harry said.  
  
“What’s the deal?” Thea asked.  
  
“I need to make a call,” Harry repeated.  
  
Harry had been in a funny mood, which caused both Thea and Dinah to shrug their shoulders. He always had his reasons.

* * *

  
Dressed in all black gear, Oliver Queen arrived outside of a facility. He had been getting close, although what he would find, Oliver did not know. But, perhaps, perhaps, Oliver could locate it.  
  
“Hang tight, Speedy,” Oliver murmured. “I won’t fail you this time.”  
  
Oliver slid underneath the barbed wire fences and with one well placed shot with an arrow, took out the security cameras. Eighteen months, Oliver had been searching. Funds depleting, he sold off many assets to just get the funds to track down Speedy. He refused to ask anyone for help, even Felicity, because this was Oliver’s mess and the fact Speedy got captured and cloned, was his fault.  
  
“Hands up where we can see them.”  
  
Several armed guards appeared. Oliver turned around and fired at two of them. One of them fired off a shot which almost missed.  
  
“The next one will be in your h….”  
  
An arrow impaled the guard in question in the chest. Oliver had not fired it. The guards had been slaughtered ruthlessly by the mystery archer.  
  
The figure stepped out of the shadows and Oliver’s mood did not improve based off of this guest.  
  
“You...no, you’re….”  
  
“Dead? Yes, I know. But dead people can get a lot accomplished.”  
  
The man before him had many aliases. Oliver knew him as Malcolm Merlyn, the father of Oliver’s childhood best friend, and also the Dark Archer, sworn enemy of the Green Arrow.  
  
“Nice beard,” Oliver said.  
  
“Wish, I could say the same about the goatee,” Malcolm said. “What possessed you to grow it anyway?”  
  
“What do people have against the goatee any...you know, never mind,” Oliver said. “What are you doing here, Malcolm?”  
  
“Same thing as you,” Malcolm said. “I want to find Thea, ensure she’s brought home safe. Although Lex has been very hard to get ahold of...and if I did get ahold of him….”  
  
“There’s a line,” Oliver said.  
  
“I don’t doubt that, son,” Malcolm said. “We have a common goal and we’re closer than you think. But, tell me one thing, what do you know about the Red Room Program in the Soviet Union?”  
  
Oliver blinked a couple of times.  
  
“I slept through history,” Oliver said.  
  
“Well, if you took your studies seriously as you should, you wouldn’t know anything about it anyway,” Malcolm said. “And I left one breathing just long enough to tell us everything he knew.”  
  
Malcolm put the arrow at the man’s throat who just smiled.  
  
“Tell us about where you sent her,” Malcolm said.  
  
“She was moved….to the Badlands months ago,” the man said. “You should kill me now, for once...she finds us, we will all perish.”  
  
“The Badlands?”  
  
“Nothing out there but wilderness, cold and bitter, most would perish in the elements,” Malcolm said. “The perfect place to hide something...or someone you want no one to find.”

* * *

  
Superman, Black Canary, and Red Arrow dropped down in Russia. They waited for someone to step out of the shadows. The one and only Black Widow approached them.  
  
“I received your message,” Black Widow said. “And if Ms. Queen has been taken by the program, if the program exists still...then it will be hard to reach her.”  
  
“You snapped out of it,” Harry said.  
  
Natasha closed her eyes. Memories buried, for good reason, threatened to bubble over to the surface. Oh, she had gotten out and become a hero, or at least a force to do something good in her life. But, it was years she had to fight the demons of being in the Red Room program. It had been both a blessing and a curse her training.  
  
“Some minds break when going in,” Natasha said. “Although, they normally do not take guests as old as Ms. Queen. They start them young, easier to mold because there are fewer life experiences. Most of the girls are uneducated, from poor families...or unwanted bastard children.”  
  
“Lex must have cut a good deal with them,” Dinah said.  
  
“I couldn’t agree more.”  
  
An extremely beautiful dark haired woman appeared, with a fantastic body. Looking as young and pristine as she was in the prime of her life, Agent Peggy Carter appeared in the flesh.  
  
“Agent Carter, it’s an honor to meet you,” Harry said.  
  
“As it is you as well, Superman,” Peggy said.  
  
“My mother speaks most highly of your work,” Harry said. “Lena...that is.”  
  
“Yes, I know, I’ve read her fan fiction,” Peggy said. “It’s...quite intriguing.”  
  
“Wait, Lena Luthor writes fan fiction?” Thea asked. “Oh, please tell me it was self-insert, and please tell me you have a copy of it.”  
  
“Well, wrote as in the past tense, as she did it when she as a teenager,” Peggy said. “But, we have more important things to discuss...like what we’re going to do about your original donor, and how deep she is into the Red Room program. Never thought I’d have to see it again when I personally lead a team to shut it down.”  
  
Peggy hoped against all hope the original Thea Queen would not have been lost to them.  
  
“Oliver’s here,” Thea said. “He might not know what he’s getting himself into.”  
  
“One of my spies on the ground sighted Oliver, and he was moving, with the Dark Archer,” Peggy grimly said.  
  
Thea’s mood darkened several shades. Her biological father, well technically Speedy’s biological father. But, still a sore spot for Thea being the Bastard Daughter of Malcolm Merlyn. And Thea remembered hot it was something involving Malcolm that caused her to feel so reckless that night where she, or rather Speedy, went after Luthor’s shipment alone.  
  
Oh, being a clone could be so confusing sometimes. Thea wanted to head desk herself.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dinah asked.  
  
“No, obviously I’m not,” Thea said. “Ollie’s working with that bastard...even after all he’s done. Even after he tried to blow up Star City and frame Oliver for murdering the Mayor.”  
  
“We’re going to need to move if we wish to reach the facility by the evening,” Black Widow said.  
  
While she sympathized with the clone Thea’s frustrations, they could not jeopardize the mission. Liberating the girl, and assessing what kind of state she is.  
  
Natasha walked closer to Harry and Peggy. She spoke to them in undertone with full knowledge they would do what needed to be done.  
  
“If she’s gone mad, we might have to take...steps to prevent her from leaving the facility,” Natasha whispered.  
  
“Do what you have to do,” Harry said. “But, give me a chance to reach here.”  
  
“Remember, you might have a deep rooted bond of trust with her,” Natasha said with an inclined head towards Red ARrow. “But, it’s different with her.”  
  
“Agent Romanoff is right,” Peggy said. “She doesn’t know you from Adam.”  
  
Harry closed his eyes and nodded. He could have been the monster if he did not have the support of Caitlin when in Cadmus. So, Harry was not going to give up on Speedy just yet.

* * *

  
A figure, with a cybernetic arm, looked off in the shadows in a control room. She watched the footage of the Green Arrow and the Dark Archer walking side by side, having hit the facility down south and were heading closer to where she is.  
  
“Remember, you have your mission.”  
  
“I have my mission,” the girl said in a robotic voice.  
  
“And you will not rest until all of the people that have made you suffer have been killed.”  
  
“I will not rest and I will not be free until they all perish,” the figure said.  
  
“What is your name?”  
  
“My name is T...my name is Arsenal. And I am a living weapon.”  
  
The wielder of arm turned around and an old woman and two children had been brought into the facility. They trembled in fear. Arsenal just turned and they screamed. She released a blast of energy from the arm and incinerated the three of them. The handler nodded approvingly and turned to another one in the shadows.  
  
Ruthlessly, she murdered then without a second thought. Blood splattered against the weapon. Arsenal casually wiped it off.  
  
“My name is Arsenal. The Green Arrow failed me. And now he must die.”  
  
The sixteen year old girl stepped out of the shadows. Dressed in black and red, with the arm, with her hair cut short, and hair dyed a dirty blonde, the younger version of Thea Queen, the former Speedy, had been turned into something else. She pressed in the side of her visor which caused a face mask to appear around the brainwashed teenager’s face.

* * *

  
Natasha, Peggy, Harry, Dinah, and Thea arrived to see several downed and dead men. Many arrows were on the ground. And only a couple of them had been Oliver’s. And more more arrows had been left in the chest of the men and necks in question.  
  
“The Dark Archer,” Dinah murmured darkly.  
  
Thea ripped the arrow out of the chest of one of the dead men and nodded. Oh, she knew it all too well.  
  
“So, any idea where they went from here?” Harry asked.  
  
“This is the last stop before the Badlands,” Natasha said. “Although, they kept moving the facility every six months, and the girls along with it, although they did them in shifts not to disrupt the conditioning. And the weaker and more broken ones….”  
  
Harry had no need for Natasha to say much more. She said more than enough. Harry entered the facility which had no computer systems. The cabinets had been bare, cleaned out a long time ago. Not even a discarded apple in a trash can.  
  
“I found something,” Thea said.  
  
Thea pulled out a map stuffed in the back pocket.  
  
“We’re close,” Peggy said. “It’s there...it’s right on the other side of those mountains.”  
  
The journey would be treacherous. Harry got a good look at the map and the coordinates. He swept the air for magic and opened a portal to the closest approximation. They might not be able to get on top of the facility, but they would be able to get close enough for it to matter.

* * *

  
Breathing heavily, shivering cold, The Green Arrow and the Dark Archer arrived, braced for a fight.  
  
“We find my daughter, and then I take down Luthor and put an arrow in his throat,” The Dark Archer said.  
  
“Lex needs to answer for his crimes,” Green Arrow said. “We need justice, not vengeance.”  
  
“Oh, and how well does that work for someone like Lex Luthor?” The Dark Archer asked him. “Because, charges are dropped, evidence disappears, and key witnesses backpedal on their stories, or get into mysterious car accidents, or suddenly are driven into comas.”  
  
“The pot and the kettle are both black,” Green Arrow said before moving down the hallway.  
  
In the midst of a playroom all alone, a young girl brushed the hair of a doll, or so it seemed. She hummed “It’s a Small World, Afterall” while rocking back and forth.  
  
“Hey, have you see another girl here?” Oliver asked. “Another girl, about fifteen, sixteen years old...it’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you, but we want answers.”  
  
The girl responded by just humming her song. Oliver moved closer. She could be no more than eight, or nine, at least by the looks of things.  
  
“Maybe you should try Russian?” Malcolm asked.  
  
Oliver repeated his questions in Russian, but no answer. Thinking the girl might have been deaf, Oliver tried to get her attention so he could ask his questions in sign language one more time.  
  
The girl spun around with lightning fast fury, the dolls hair fell off to reveal there had been a concealed blade underneath, which stabbed Oliver in the leg.  
  
Instantly, Malcolm grabbed the child around the waist and wrestled her around the leg. She tried to claw at Malcolm’s eye when she struggled at her.  
  
“Oh, she’s going to be no good, she’s...she’s here to kill anyone who gets too close,” Malcolm said.  
  
“Let her go, you can’t kill a kid!” Oliver yelled.  
  
“That’s not a child anymore, this is a weapon,” Malcolm said. “Think about what it’s doing to these kids...they are spies, assassins, murderers….and they….”  
  
“What if it was Thea?”  
  
Malcolm simply put the girl to sleep instead of killing her. Having a few choice words about “bleeding heart liberals” before he backed away from the fallen girl. Oliver propped himself up against the wall to recover.  
  
Before either could react properly, someone stabbed Malcolm from behind. Malcolm Merlyn turned around, only to get a hand to his neck and have his neck sliced and hacked repeatedly, first by a knife, and then an arrow moved out of his quiver. He had been castrated for good measure, although already dead in the process.  
  
Oliver, on one leg, turned and fired an arrow at the mysterious enemy. She blasted the arrow into dust, along with Oliver’s quiver, just before it could be fired from the bow.  
  
Suddenly, she punched Oliver in the stomach. She threw Oliver across the room and beat him severely to death. Each one of the punches felt like a battering ram hitting Oliver’s chest, surprising from such a lithe girl. She beat Oliver about the head, about the neck, about the face.  
  
“You...you left me,” she coldly said.  
  
Oliver slammed into the ground, ribs puncturing his internal organs. His pelvis had been shattered by the force which this mysterious attacker drove her down onto the ground.  
  
No sounds came from Oliver, only an endless shower of blood. Oliver felt each breath, pained, and he lost it, lost it so hard.  
  
“You did this to me, you left me”  
  
The last thing Oliver saw before he passed out was the face of his missing sister. Who beat him savagely, within an inch of his life. While Malcolm Merlyn’s mangled body laid on the ground. Blood pouring all over the pace.  
  
“Speedy,” Oliver murmured before the blood loss overwhelmed him.  
  
Arsenal did not even spare her brother a passing glance. She walked off, but not content with Oliver’s blood, or Malcolm’s, there was one other person she blamed for her suffering beyond all others.

* * *

  
Black Widow stepped into the shadows, past the control room. Three dead bodies, an old woman and two children, never a good sign. And then, three scientists were slaughtered, and two gentlemen were down on the ground. Black Widow recognized them from their attire as the Red Room handlers, only they had suffered a rather grisly end as well.  
  
From the room, Black Canary, Red Arrow, Superman, and Agent Carter came in. The grisly remains of Malcolm Merlyn was on the floor, beaten severely, stabbed severely, and casarated. Overkilled no question about it. Red Arrow, despite her tension with Malcolm, came inches away from throwing up at the sight of her mangled father.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Dinah said.  
  
A groan coming from elsewhere caught Thea’s attention. Oliver, still alive, although in pain, in misery, and coughing up blood appeared. Thea rushed over.  
  
“Ollie, Ollie, listen, Ollie, I’m here,” Thea said. “You didn’t have to do this alone….I know I’m not your real sister….”  
  
“You are….you were for three years,” Oliver managed in pain. “And I’m sorry...for pushing you away...but….oooh.”  
  
“It’s okay, I’m here,” Thea said. “We’re going to get you….”  
  
Oliver used his last bit of strength to look Thea in the eyes. He did not want the last time he saw his sister’s face to be after she brutally beat him.  
  
“I love my sisters, both of them...no matter what,” Oliver said.  
  
Oliver coughed several times before his eyes closed for the last time.  
  
“We got to get him out of here, get him some help,” Thea said.  
  
Superman listened for a heartbeat. Nothing. The stench of death and decay hit them, the final uncomfortable reminder that Oliver Queen exited the mortal plane.  
  
Despite the turmoil that was their relationship, Dinah could not help but feel saddened at the death of a long time friend. Thea, on the other end, had been torn between numb shock, sadness, and rage. Lots and lots of rage.  
  
Thea kicked a chair over in frustration and then picked it up before hurling it against the wall. Dinah moved over to console and comfort her.  
  
“Luthor, that bastard!” Thea howled out. “What did he have to….I’m going to fucking kill him!”  
  
Harry moved in to rub Thea’s back, trying to tell her that it was okay, but there was a whole lot about this situation which was not okay.  
  
“Looks like you’re in the same mind as your sister,” Black Widow said quietly.  
  
In someone’s blood, the name “Luthor” had been scrawled, with an arrow stabbed through it. At least Harry knew where Speedy’s next move was.  
  
“I’ll call in some people in, to take care of him,” Peggy said.  
  
Black Widow’s worst fear had come to light. Someone put through the program, had escaped, and would be a danger to herself and most certainly others.  
  
She needed to be put down. Now.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter**.


	33. Chapter 33(1/13/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Part Two of a Two Part Chapter Posted on January 13th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 33.**

* * *

**  
**“The strange saga of Oliver Queen over the last eighteen months has concluded, when the Star City Millionaire has been found slaughtered in Russia. Why Oliver Queen arrived in Russia and what he was doing there, remained a mystery? Not to mention who killed him.”  
  
Lex poured a glass of champagne and kicked back to relax. It appeared Oliver did finally track down his sister, and she was not too happy to see them.  
  
“Mr. Luthor, you have a call from Russia,” a voice buzzed in.  
  
“I’ll take it, Miss Tessmacher,” Lex said. “Well, what do you have….”  
  
“Mr. Luthor, she’s...she’s escaped,” the man said urgently.  
  
Lex raised his eyebrow. He did not raise his voice although his hand clutched around the champagne glass.  
  
“What?” Lex asked. “I thought you had her under control.”  
  
“We conditioned her to want to kill all those who wronged her, and she did so, killing Oliver Queen and Malcolm Merlyn, but the after that was done, she killed all of them, I just barely, barely got away,” the man said, coughing and sounding a bit terrified. “But, there’s one person she blames most of all for her situation. I don’t know how she remembers, but she remembers, the ordeal which you….”  
  
“I understand,” Lex said. “I’m disappointed you couldn’t contain her and you couldn’t properly condition her. It’s unfortunate how this program has fallen since it’s glory days.”  
  
Lex hung up the phone. So Arsenal, she was heading here to murder him. Well, Lex would see about that. The Billionaire rose to his feet and pulled back a bust of Alexander the Great which was on his shelf to step into a secret passageway behind his office.

* * *

  
Black Widow scaled the wall of LexCorp. She skillfully navigated around the security blind spots. Agent Carter, wrapping her arms around Superman’s neck, had been hovered outside.  
  
“Lex will have prepared for Kryptonians,” Superman said.  
  
“Yes, and I have no doubt he would have prepared for something like this,” Peggy replied.  
  
Natasha moved through the grate and downstairs. She knew where the main security was and how to scramble it so they could slip inside. Black Canary and Red Arrow had been waiting for them in the parking garage and waiting for their trip inside of the building.  
  
The Black Widow stopped and noticed the main junction box tampered with. A quick scan of the box showed the Black Widow all she needed to know and more importantly showed her someone tampered with that box. She hitched in a deep breath, frowning.  
  
“They...they’re here,” Black Widow muttered under her breath. “Arsenal made it in...there’s an entry point one floor above. I’ll meet you there.”  
  
Black Widow ensured there was nothing. However, Arsenal shut down Lex’s first level security and was already inside. Natasha prepared to face the latest experiment straight out of the Red Room program. A program she thought had been shut down years ago.  
  
A program which would force Natasha to face her personal demons.  
  
Two security guards had been downed on the ground. They had no chance. Natasha crouched over the man.  
  
Superman and Agent Carter slipped inside of the room to get a good look around. The moment they arrived, Superman caught the darkness swimming in Natasha’s eyes.  
  
“She’s here,” Superman said.  
  
“Yes,” Black Widow said.  
  
“Black Canary, Red Arrow, underground parking garage is clear to go. But, Arsenal’s, she’s one step ahead of us again.”  
  
“Are we really going to save Luthor?” Red Arrow asked quietly.  
  
Harry did not have answer for this question. If it was just Luthor who was in danger, he might struggle not to leave Arsenal to it. However, it was not just Luthor in danger. Who knew who else Arsenal blamed for it? Members of the League could be next on her target list, which included Clara. Harry knew shutting her down before she got too out of control and hopefully talking some sense into her would be there.  
  
Before it was too late. Red Arrow and Black Canary moved in one direction. Harry joined Natasha and Peggy and moved in through the other direction.

* * *

  
Images flashed through Arsenal’s mind. She had found the LexCorp shipment and had been about ready to call it in, only to feel something pierce through her arm. She struggled, fighting against guards who beat her down and dragged her off. She saw Lex’s face, who bent down.  
  
“I have a use for you,” the distorted image of Lex.  
  
The pain of having her arm cut off at the Cadmus facility, being harvested for DNA to create a second Thea to infiltrate the team. The imposter, would be on her list next. Oliver failed to save her, and he was fooled by some cheap duplicate, thinking that she was his sister. Oh, Arsenal remembered it all, remembered the pain and she would make him suffer.  
  
“Stop right there.”  
  
The voice of the guard brought Arsenal back into reality. Once again, these guards came back onto her. Lead by Otis, Lex’s trusted head of security. Arsenal dove forward and grabbed Otis around the throat before hurling him halfway across the garage.  
  
The guards fired on Arsenal. Arsenal dropped down and swept the legs of the guards out from underneath them. Twisting the man’s arm around, Arsenal slammed him down. The force which he knocked down to the ground.  
  
They withdrew stun guns at her. Arsenal avoided the attacks and also avoided another bullet before putting her arm through the stomach of one of the guards. Two more guards, necks snapped, fell down to the ground.  
  
The red dots at the back of her head caused Arsenal to hold her arm out, only to release a blinding blast of gas from the hand.  
  
She swooped up and drove the guard down across the back of the head, dropped down to the ground. All of the guards, except for one, remained standing.  
  
“Tell me where Lex is,” she said.  
  
“I don’t know…..argggh!”  
  
Arsenal electrocuted the man with his own stun gun and caused him to drop, spasming in absolute agony. She slammed the man down onto the ground.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a beaten, but still breathing, Otis, drag his way to the elevator. Arsenal dropped the security guard she was torturing and rushed after Otis.  
  
She would be lead all the way to Lex Luthor.

* * *

  
Lex came down, accompanied by Mercy and Miss Tessmacher. Black Canary and Red Arrow faced them. Red Arrow withdrew her bow and pointed it at Lex, who looked back at her nonplussed. Mercy took a step to defend her boss.  
  
“I won’t hesitate to go through her to get to you,” Red Arrow said. “You are a murdering bastard who deserves everything he gets from her.”  
  
“And yet, here you are,” Lex said. “I’m much less afraid of what you could do to me, my dear, then I am her. We intended to make a weapon, but it appears that there’s a really good reason why the Red Room Program did not take girls past a certain age. And teenager’s….angst is too deep.”  
  
“She’s in the building, Lex,” Black Canary said. “She won’t stop until she would kills her.”  
  
Or vice versa, although Dinah could not bring herself to say it.  
  
“Then, I believe the fabled Justice League will have to do their job and protect me, as a civilian,” Lex said.  
  
Black Canary put a hand on Red Arrow’s shoulder, who was giving a look.  
  
“There’s a stairwell up there, which should take us to the roof and an elevator,” Lex said.  
  
“Lead the way, and this better not be one of your tricks,” Red Arrow said.  
  
Lex stepped forward, with Miss Tessmacher and Mercy offering a shield. Miss Tessmacher looked a bit terrified, especially when she picked up a screen to check the security.  
  
“She slaughtered them all,” she said.  
  
“Be strong, we’re almost to the exit,” Lex said. “Only one more flight of steps.”  
  
Red Arrow wanted him dead, and yet she had been protecting him from rightful justice. She hated this.  
  
“Keep close to him, she’ll come to you,” Harry said.  
  
Okay, using Lex as bait for Arsenal, that made Red Arrow feel slightly better, although at least she could stomach protecting that bastard a little bit more. Black Canary and Red Arrow looked, but so far, there had been no Arsenal, not yet, and that fact unsettled both women.  
  
Lex moved to the keypad and performed a retinal scan to open up the hatch to the roof. Only a scramble from someone up the steps stopped him from proceeding.  
  
“Mr. Lew-Thor, she’s coming!” Otis yelled.  
  
Lex did not have any time to react before Otis had been taken down to the ground, the disgusting sound of vertebrae cracking.  
  
“Mercy, you know what to do!”  
  
Mercy nodded and rushed towards Arsenal, her arm cannon blazing. Arsenal blocked Mercy’s best attack and the two beams interlocked before Arsenal sliced off Mercy’s arm. The cybernetic woman groaned and Arsenal slammed her into the wall to take her out of the count.  
  
Black Canary hopped down in front of Arsenal to block her.  
  
“Thea, please, come with us, we can get you help….”  
  
“Dinah, I don’t wish you hurt you.”  
  
Arsenal released a device which snapped around Black Canary’s neck and also gagged her Canary Cry. A non-lethal, but still painful dose of electricity fired.  
  
Red Arrow had been smacked down by an Afterthought, leaving Lex and Miss Tessmacher all alone. Lex grabbed Miss Tessmacher while backing closer towards the exit point.  
  
“Lex, Lex, what are you doing?” Miss Tessmacher asked before she screamed.  
  
Lex hurled Miss Tessmacher into the arms of Arsenal and bolted to the rooftop as fast as he could. Arsenal caught the secretary and threw her over the ledge leading down to the lower levels before.  
  
Eve Tessmacher screamed as she saw her entire life flash before her. She was going to hit bottom. This is not the way she wanted to die.  
  
Suddenly, a figure swooped down and caught Eve in his arms before she smacked down onto the ground. Eve blinked, breathing heavily, her heart racing a million miles a minute. She turned her attention to a man, and it was not just a man who saved her, but rather, a Superman who rescued her.  
  
Eve’s long sigh followed with Superman putting her down.  
  
“Arsenal?” Superman asked.  
  
“Yeah, she’s...she’s...she took out Mercy, she took out Otis, and she even took out Black Canary and Red Arrow, you should...she’s going to kill Lex!” Eve yelled.  
  
Superman just nodded and hit. Eve watched him go, with a smile on her face.

* * *

  
A small group of private security guards met Lex on the roof. Of course, Arsenal came on up to rush him. The guards pointed their weapons at her.  
  
“No, stand down,” Lex said. “I’ll handle this.”  
  
“You’re a dead man, Luthor,” Arsenal said.  
  
“I think not,” Lex said. “Prometheus.”  
  
That one word caused Arsenal’s eyes to flicker over and she stood, still as a statue. Lex walked around Arsenal and smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“You thought you had me on the run, didn’t you, Thea?” Lex asked. “A wise man once said, those who do not learn from history, are doomed to repeat it. And this time, you’re doomed to repeat it. You’re going back on ice.”  
  
Arsenal’s eyes flashed as she struggled to fight the conditioning. She hated Lex, wanted to murder him.  
  
“No, you’re not taking her back.”  
  
Red Arrow arrived on the rooftop. She pointed an arrow straight towards Lex’s heart.  
  
“Very good, Lex, you made her your puppet, just like you and the Light did me,” Red Arrow said. “But, unlike before, there’s no strings on me.”  
  
Red Arrow point an arrow into Lex’s shoulder and dropped the man down. She pierced him with a second arrow and Lex turned to Arsenal.  
  
“She stole your life, she’s living it now,” Lex said. “How does that make you feel?”  
  
Red Arrow just barely avoided getting her head taken off by Arsenal’s blast. Arsenal turned her rage on her, blasting away at Red Arrow. Red Arrow’s best arrow shots did absolutely nothing to phase the woman who moved forward like a terminator, only one goal in mind.  
  
“You’re stronger, you don’t have to do this,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“I have to kill you. You stole my life!”  
  
The anger in her eyes, oh Red Arrow had been there before. A huge kick to the ribs sent her flying back. Red Arrow avoided the attack, almost getting ripped apart. She tried to fire a shot only for Arsenal to destroy the bow she was carrying and knock her back off of the roof.  
  
“He’s playing you and you’re letting him,” Red Arrow gasped.  
  
No words seemed to penetrate Arsenal’s ears. She had one mission, to kill, to maim, to destroy, just edging into the back of her mind.  
  
Two electric batons caught Arsenal about the edge of the shoulders. Arsenal turned around and blocked a kick from the Black Widow. Black Widow electrified the ground and sent Arsenal flying.  
  
Arsenal caused a miniature explosion to rock them on the rooftop. She rose up and hurled two throwing daggers at Black Widow. Black Widow evaded both of the moves and put herself behind Arsenal. An attempt to stab her directly in the neck with a sedative had been undone with Arsenal grabbing Black Widow and taking her down to the ground.  
  
Red Arrow hurled her remaining arrow with her bare hand and struck Arsenal in the face mask. The impact cracked it. She dove at Arsenal and stabbed her in the side of her neck with the syringe. Arsenal wrapped her hands around Red Arrow’s neck and the two of them hurled over the side of the building down below.  
  
They flew several stories down, with Arsenal choking Red Arrow almost unconscious as the sedative worked through her body.  
  
From the skies, came Superman, catching the two of them before they hit the bottom. Arsenal’s hands slid off of Red Arrow’s throat as she blacked out.  
  
“Oh, there you are,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“I was getting the device which she put on Black Canary off,” Superman said. “Black Widow handled it well, as did you.”  
  
Peggy arrived, with medical staff to check the two downed Thea Queens. Arsenal had been restrained and strapped to a gurney before being loaded.  
  
On the rooftop, Lex, with a damaged arm, from Red Arrow’s attack, staggered. Harry dropped down in front of him and grabbed Lex painfully by his good arm.  
  
“Eve Tessmacher is still alive,” Harry said. “No thanks to you.”  
  
“I would not have put her in Arsenal’s grip if she was in any danger,” Lex said. “And if I didn’t know you were there to catch her.”  
  
“You deserve to rot in prison for all that you’ve done,” Harry said.  
  
Lex just smiled.  
  
“Unfortunately, you don’t decide that,” Lex said. “I know you’re well versed in the legal system and innocent until proven guilty, it’s what makes this nation so great. And I would suggest you take your hands off of me.”  
  
Harry took his hands off of Lex by shoving him to the ground. His eyes flashed with fire until Black Canary and Black Widow stood behind him.  
  
“Not worth it,” Black Widow said. “His day will come.”  
  
Lex could not stand, due to one arm being damaged by an arrow, and the other arm being sore. He did look up.  
  
“Ms. Sullivan’s recovery is going admirable, isn’t it?” Lex asked. “Tell her I send her the very best.”  
  
And now, Harry wished he hurled Lex off of the building and took his chances with the fallout afterwards. Still, he calmed himself, joining Black Canary and Black Widow to check on the situation on the ground.

* * *

  
The younger, original, version of Thea Queen sat in a cell, rocking back and forth. Dinah, Harry, Natasha, and Thea stood watching the younger girl moving back and forth.  
  
“It’s going to be a long road before she recovers,” Dinah said.  
  
“Will she recover?” Harry asked Natasha.  
  
“I don’t know,’ Natasha said. “But, I think we can agree she’s too dangerous to be left around unmonitored.”  
  
Harry agreed with that. He looked at the younger girl and also to the Thea he knew. The older Thea put her hand on his and sighed.  
  
“I have a funeral to help plan,” Thea said. “And...we have a company to prevent falling in Lex’s hands as well.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Karen and Lena are ready,” Harry told her. “And anything you need….”  
  
“Thanks,” Thea said. “I know you and him didn’t see eye to eye on a lot, but still….he was my brother, technically speaking.”  
  
Harry and Thea walked past the original Speedy, inside of the cell. She did not even acknowledge their presence.  
  
Natasha stood for ten long seconds after everyone else. She sympathized with the demons plaguing the young girl. She would have to live with the murders she committed for a very long time. Arsenal killing her brother and father, that would stick, no question about it.  
  
Peggy came at the end of the hallway to meet Harry, Thea, and Dinah.  
  
“All of Lex’s contacts in Russia are dead, and any evidence of his wrong doing was only obtained by Ms. Smoak under legally questionable means,” Peggy said. “So, we have nothing to hold him.”  
  
“Should have put him down why I had the chance,” Red Arrow said.  
  
“Well, you were too preoccupied getting keeping Arsenal from taking your head off,” Harry said. “That smug bastard, we’ll get him.”  
  
Lex ramped up his security even more and likely may have called in some favors from some of his Light friends to get even more. Vandal Savage and Ra’s al Ghul had the resources in particular which would make sure Lex would stay protected.  
  
Harry got a text message.  
  
“This is private,” Harry murmured.  
  
“Oh, someone send you a naughty photo?” Thea asked, trying to interject some humor into a dire situation.  
  
“No, nothing like that,” Harry said.  
  
Harry walked off to get the message off of his Red Sun.  
  
_‘Lex scrubbed everything. I’ll keep digging.’_  
_  
__‘E’_  
  
Harry turned off the phone and without a word, walked with Thea and Dinah out of the facility. They had to meet with both of the Team and the League after the events of today.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter as Part of a Three Chapter Set(34, 35, and 36)**


	34. Chapter 34(1/20/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut, with Harry, Lena, Karen and Thea at https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/01/yjr-volume-2-chapter-34-xtra1202020-xtra.html**   
**   
** **Part One of a Three Part Chapter Arc Posted on January 20th, 2020.**   
**   
** **Chapter 34:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Various members of the Team and the League turned up. Felicity sat in the front with Thea. The executor of Oliver’s estatement, a Mr. Bowman, appeared. Funny, how Oliver’s executor of estate was named Mr. Bowman and Felicity was pretty sure Oliver searched far and wide to find a person which such an ironic names.  
  
“Thank you all for coming,” Mr. Bowman said. “I understand this tape Mr. Queen has given you has some sensitive information, which I am not privy to. Some of the information, he’s told me. He put this tape in my possession on the night of January 2nd, 2011.”  
  
Right before Oliver left for his eighteen month odyssey to find his sister, which ended up to his demise by her hands. Bruce, Diana, and Claire all exchanged dark looks. Donna, Harry, Helena, Rebecca, and Barbara sat beside close by as well.  
  
“Discretion is important in my career, and I believe after this event, Oliver insisted that I meet with a Mr….John Jones, to deal with any...information which might be used against you,” Mr. Bowman said. “That being said, I’ll just let the man himself talk.”  
  
A very worn looking Oliver Queen, from eighteen months ago, appeared on the screen.  
  
“I thank you all for coming, and yes, Bruce, you were right, I was entirely reckless going on this mission alone without League backup,” Oliver said. “Especially given none of you are watching this video unless I’m dead...or maybe someone found it buried deep inside of a box fifty years from now, just after I died while on top of twin Norwegian supermodels.”  
  
“Oh, Ollie,” Thea said, with a roll of her eyes and a good natured smile.  
  
“But, to be serious, if I may,” Oliver said. “I’m going to track her down if it’s the last thing I do. And if she’s there right back, if she’s back, hopefully as well. I would like to address...Red Arrow. I hope you understand that I’m not blaming you for anything. You were used as a tool by the Light, and...well I don’t know what the future holds. I hope you’re well, and I hope you do well...and if I’m gone….I can’t think of anyone more worthy to take up the mantle than you. I’m sorry Artemis, if you’re offended.”  
  
Oh, Artemis was not offended. She kind of wanted to do her own thing and she could see Thea’s mouth wide open.  
  
“I really hope that you just watch out after...well after yourself,” Oliver said. “After Speedy, rather, because I don’t know what these people have done to her. I should have recognized it, but I was so relieved that you came home safe, that I didn’t ask the questions I should have. There should have been alarm bells in my head.”  
  
Oliver took in a deep breath.  
  
“Dinah, you were right. You’re always right. And...for as much as I’ve accomplished as a hero, I still put my foot in my mouth too often regarding personal matters. You had no choice, and I should have backed you up. But, we can’t change what happened there, and…best of luck to you, and to...well best of you to you, because I know you deserve better. You have gotten better with...Harry.”  
  
Oliver let the tone hang for a second. Dinah just leaned back. What happened between her and Oliver was, what it was. Dinah harbored no bitterness towards what happened because she did do okay for herself.  
  
“And Mr. Hadrian Kent, since I brought up your name, I believe I have a few things to say about you,” Oliver said. “We didn’t get off on the right foot. For many reasons, but the biggest problem is, I saw a lot of myself in you...well that’s not entirely accurate. I saw a lot of what I thought I could be when I was younger, but never managed to pull off. And...I jumped to the wrong conclusions a lot of time. The entire incident with Felicity, that was out of line, and for that, I apologize to you. Take good care of them all...although to be fair, if you don’t, anything they can do to you, will be far more dangerous than anything I could have ever done to you.”  
  
Harry just looked forward not reacting to anything Oliver was saying.  
  
“Seriously, I know Thea, Dinah...Felicity, they’ll be in good hands with you around,” Oliver said. “And remember, keep your friends close and never push them away for anything.”  
  
He paused long enough to draw breath and kept going.  
  
“Speedy, if you’re there, I know Dinah, Harry, Felicity, and...your older sister, will take really good care of you,” Oliver said. “And for that, I’m sorry for everything….I’m saying that a lot, but I truly I am sorry for everything that happened, especially to you, Felicity.”  
  
Felicity’s ears perked up.  
  
“No, Oliver, I’m sorry,” Felicity muttered.  
  
No one had the heart to tell Felicity it was a recording.  
  
“I don’t...really know what to say,” Oliver said. “I guess you should just relax and not get too...wound up up things. If I know you, I know you’re taking this entire thing with Thea personally, but please don’t. Don’t because you deserve to move on, have something better with your life. And we tried this five times...six times, I can’t even keep count anymore. Hopefully you didn’t try and track me either because...well I left this way for a reason. Because, I don’t want anyone to be dragged down with me, not this time.”  
  
Dinah put her arm around Felicity and pulled her on in. Sara did the same from the other end.  
  
“Bruce, J’onn, Claire, Diana, John, and Shayera...good luck finding out what happened last night...hopefully you have by now,” Oliver said.  
  
They have not and it had been one mystery which vexed them.  
  
“Iris, Barry would be proud, I cannot say that enough,” Oliver said. “Hopefully, I’ll get a chance to say hi to him, but there’s a pretty good chance we might not be going to the same place in the afterlife.”  
  
Some people just groaned at Oliver and he seemed to realize they would.  
  
“What, too soon?” Oliver asked. “Okay, that was a bit much, but seriously, you are not a replacement, you are a hero. You and Whitney have taken up the fight well and Central City is a better place because of you.”  
  
Iris wiped a tear from her eye. Oliver had been very supportive of her taking up the mantle of Flash, even before the rest of the team warmed up to her and welcomed her into the League as a full blown member.  
  
“And now, Thea, I need to talk to you in private, alongside Lena, Karen, and Harry, and Mr. Bowman, I would like you to pause the tape right now,” Oliver said.  
  
Mr. Bowman paused the tape and took the tape out. He moved to another secondary office where Harry, Lena, Karen, and Thea followed him inside. He put the tape into the secondary player.  
  
“Thea, you have your shares of Queen Industries, and I’m certain Lena and Karen have been purchasing what I’ve sold off,” Oliver said somberly. “And I’m willing the remaining shares, if there are any left, to you three, along with Harry. It’s of the utmost importance that you do not allow that company to fall into Lex Luthor’s hands, under any circumstances. There are several sensitive projects and at least a quarter of the League’s network is run through Queen Industries networks.”  
  
Karen, Lena, and Harry all nodded. As Oliver said, Lena and Karen had been buying up shares just as Oliver sold them off, so in a sense, they helped fund Oliver’s suicide mission to locate the original Thea.  
  
“Felicity and I have been collecting information from all of the chief members of the Board of Directors, which can be used to leverage them if they cause any trouble,” Oliver said. “Do what you want to the company, merge it, keep it running as is, but Lex can’t have it.”  
  
“Don’t worry, Lex won’t have it,” Thea said.  
  
The tape ended and Mr. Bowman left the office. J’onn appeared in front of him to greet the executor of the estate.  
  
“I believe, Mr. Queen said we have matters to discuss,” J’onn said.  
  
“Oh, yes of course.”  
  
While Oliver coded a lot of what he was saying, best to keep the information in the closed circle. Mr. Bowman nodded, understanding what he was getting into when Oliver hired him for the job.  
  
The quarter of Lena, Thea, Karen, and Harry re-joined the group. They would have to hash out their plans later.

* * *

  
Rumman Harjavti made his way outside of the place of Quarac, to his personal limo. He had been on the phone.  
  
“Noor, I appreciate your concern, but those women are guilty of political espionage,” Rumaan said. “You might want to keep your head down as well…..”  
  
Rumaan realized his phone had been cut off due to some poor reception. The Network in this area, there would need to be improvements. The Quarac President stepped into the limo.  
  
The second he did so, the limo exploded. Throwing himself out of the side, but badly injured. Rumaan crawled around on the ground, only to come face to face with the one and only Deathstroke. Deathstroke stood a top of Rumaan, eyes shifting over with malice.  
  
“What are you doing?” Rumaan asked.  
  
“Mr. President,” Deathstroke said. “Nothing personal.”  
  
The President received a sword through the chest with blood splattering everywhere. Rumaan may have perished in the hospital, but Slade Wilson had been sympathetic and put the man out of his misery.  
  
Deathstroke came outside where one of the guards in the palace stepped towards him. The man, at odds with Rumaan’s more progressive regime and the views of his daughter, had been the perfect man on the inside.  
  
“She’s not there, Deathstroke.”  
  
Slade pressed a button on his communication. Clear as day, his voice came in.  
  
“The daughter was not there,” Deathstroke said.  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” the distorted voice said. “Once news of her father’s demise reaches her, I know exactly where Noor’ll go.”  
  
Deathstroke cast one final glance and turned around to stab the guard in the throat without even blinking. The man fell to the ground, dead instantly.  
  
Without any evidence Slade had been here, and the bombing making it look like it was the act of Extremist groups who moved against the President, Deathstroke was able to slip back undetected.

* * *

  
Paula Crock pounded on a punching bag and then jumped up to do a flip over a bar and land on her feet. The cure had not been a magical one, but nevertheless fixed the damage enough to allow Paula to rebuild her strength. She had been stronger than ever, and her heart rate had been perfect.  
  
“Impressive.”  
  
Paula turned around to come face to face with Harry who slipped into the room right next to her.  
  
“Just got back, Queen Industries is now under our control,” Harry said.  
  
“Good,” Paula said. “I’ve been feeling really good lately. I feel better than I did in my prime.”  
  
“Just don’t overextend yourself,” Harry said.  
  
Paula smiled and she gazed into Harry’s eyes. She could tell Harry’s eyes fell upon her breasts, her tight stomach, and her nice hips as well. Paula flicked a strand of black hair and licked her lips when moving closer.  
  
“I have the durability of a younger woman, along with the wisdom of an older one,” Paula commented. “But, there’s one thing that I’ve been wanting to do for a long time...and I cannot tell you how much I’ve appreciated what you’ve done for my daughters.”  
  
“Speaking of which, did Jade sent you the pictures?” Harry asked her.  
  
“Yes, she did,” Paula said, moving a bit closer to Harry when she spoke. “She has her father’s eyes...although her circumstances...are interesting. You certain that won’t have a problem for her development?”  
  
“Caitlin, Karen, Lena, and I are monitoring Lian closely,” Harry said. “She’ll stop when she’s a teenager, if Lena’s calculations are correct.”  
  
Paula just smiled and leaned closer towards Harry.  
  
“I’m ready for the final step of my rehab,” Paula said.  
  
She leaned in and met Harry’s lips with a long and passionate kiss. Harry put his hand underneath Paula’s waist and pulled the gorgeous women in very close to him.  
  
It had been a long time, but Paula was sure she still had what it took to bring a man of Harry’s caliber all of the pleasure she ever deserved.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35(1/20/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on January 20th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 35.**   
****

* * *

**  
**Paula Crock smashed her lips down onto Harry even harder. She had been given a second chance and wanted to make the most out of it. Her hands, pressing down onto Harry’s body, pulled him in ever so closer and she moaned, deep and hungrily into his mouth.  
  
Harry grabbed a handful of Paula’s tight ass and marched her over to a workout ball. She kept kissing him, with loud and pleasant sucks of his lips. Paula’s tongue demanded entry deep down Harry’s throat and Harry gave this gorgeous woman pretty much everything she wanted, squeezing her ass hard and fast to make her moan even louder.  
  
“I want to see what makes my daughters so happy.”  
  
A simple request, but a thrilling one. Paula pulled down Harry’s pants and revealed his thick cock and large balls. Paula practically drooled at the sight of it. And not just because it had been so long since she had a cock at her disposal. The woman leaned down and sucked on Harry’s balls while he sank down on a workout ball. Paula’s warm lips worked over his testicles while she wrapped a hand around him very tightly and rubbed away on his cock.  
  
“Mmmm,” Harry groaned with each movement of her warm throat down around the edge of his cock.  
  
Paula just smiled and leaned on in with a loud suck, suck, suck, which grew in volume the more she pleasured Harry’s balls. Her wet hand wrapped around Harry’s tool and she pumped him something fierce. The moment Harry’s tool bounced back, Paula came up and licked the head and then all the way down to the base. And then, with another movement, Paula stuffed Harry down her throat.  
  
The Vietnamese woman bobbing back and forth down his engorged prick had been quite a sight indeed. Paula’s fingers, clasping Harry’s balls and releasing them brought a very pleasant feeling all through him. Harry grabbed ahold of her head and speared himself directly down her throat. Stuffing Paula’s throat until it was full of his cock and making her moan, oh it was a very good feeling. A very impressive and very nice feeling to enjoy her wet mouth just gobbling down onto him in all of the best ways possible.  
  
“Damn, you feel so good,” Harry breathed in Paula’s ear.  
  
Paula’s head bobbed a little bit more and she swallowed just enough of Harry’s prick to make it count. She filled up her mouth, sucking and licking Harry hard. She wanted the taste of all of this cum and Harry grabbed her and pushed down her throat. Paula never worked harder to get anything in her life. Sucking on Harry’s cock and fondling his balls hard to get the treat she really wanted.  
  
“Ready,” Harry said.  
  
Paula hummed around Harry’s tool and received something for her troubles. Namely, a whole lot of something, a huge amount of cum just firing down her throat at a rapid fire rate. Harry’s balls tightened and erupted to shoot so much of his seed down Paula’s waiting throat that it was almost absurd. The woman pulled back and drank from Harry’s balls, guzzling from them and then rubbing her face all over the testicles after Harry finished pumping into her mouth.  
  
Slowly pulling away, Paula swirled her tongue about the edge of Harry and smiled. Harry pulled up Paula and pulled her onto his lap. He stuck a hand down her yoga pants and pulled her top up to suck her tits. The lovely woman leaned in and moaned from what he was doing.  
  
“Oh, it’s so easy to fall in love ...all of these women are lucky,” Paula said. “I can’t wait to feel you inside of me.”  
  
Harry switched from one nipple to the other. Paula’s entire body, fit and firm from her rehabilitation, ground quite nicely into Harry’s lap. Only increasing the very obvious lust he felt from this lovely minx and her juicy pussy, rubbing up against him sent another intense feeling through Harry’s body.  
  
Paula rubbed the tip of Harry’s cock against her flat stomach and then it moved down between her thighs. The gap between Paula’s thighs closed while rubbing Harry’s manhood through it and making him groan as he edged a little bit closer.  
  
“I want to ride the hell out of you,” Paula said. “Will you let me?”  
  
Harry grabbed Paula and sank her pussy down onto his erect cock in one fell swoop. She felt tremors going through her body. The feeling, which only increased the faster Harry drove her down, accelerated. Paula knew precisely what Harry did to her and all of the good feelings. The feeling of being filled up and enjoying Harry’s thick, throbbing cock spearing deep into her body. Harry squeezed a single nipple and made Paula cry out a little bit louder from Harry’s touch on her.  
  
“Always,” Harry said.  
  
Paula leaned in and bounced on Harry harder. She tried not to burn herself out the first time she rode a cock, but Paula could not help herself. She had been bitten by desire and Harry was the only one to fill that desire, in so many amazing ways. He pressed down onto her, his balls touching her in the best possible way. Harry closed his fingers around her nipple and stunning.  
  
The position shifted, with Paula no longer riding Harry. Instead, Paula had been bent over the ball. Harry marveled at the flexibility of the woman, as her legs wrapped around his shoulders. Harry pushed down into her and kissed her all over.  
  
Feeling tingles to her toes as Harry fucked her made Paula gush in pride.  
  
“Are you ready to cum with my cock inside of you?” Harry asked.  
  
Oh, it had been way too long and the last time Paula had sex, it had not been too satisfying. But this time, it made up for all of the other previous disappointment. Harry planted his cock into Paula and plowed her tight body. Stretching her extremely hard with multiple thrusts driving down into her. Paula grabbed onto Harry’s neck and moaned while he sunk all the way inside of her.  
  
“Keep going,” she breathed in his ear. “Don’t...stop...don’t you ever stop for me!”  
  
Harry did not intend to. He kept going, thrusting away, and burying his hard cock into Paula’s really tight pussy. It fit very snugly around his tool the harder Harry plowed inside of her. He knew all of the right buttons to push and more importantly how hard to push them to get Paula going and more importantly to get her flowing, flowing all over his pumping cock.  
  
Another orgasm and Harry pulled Paula up so he could see her eyes when she came. The gushing flood coming down onto his cock pushed him deeper inside of her body. Paula tightened her legs around Harry and squeezed him tightly.  
  
“I’ve fallen in love with you,” Paula said while embracing Harry tight and raining kisses down onto her body.  
  
She thought she would die without Harry shifting around inside and massaging her inner walls. Fortunately, Harry kept pushing into her.  
  
“I can see where Artemis and Jade get their spirit,” Harry said.  
  
Paula just smiled. It had been thanks in part to Harry where she got her life back. And she closed down onto him, reaching a climax. Feeling him inside of her and also his strong body pressed against her. Paula enjoyed feeling these sensations, all of these sensations.  
  
She always wanted to be with Harry, but never wanted to do so, until she had rehabbed properly. Because Paula Crock never wanted to experiment anything at half speed, but rather she wanted to experience this at full speed. And she got it, bouncing even harder about Harry and taking him inside of her.  
  
Harry squeezed the woman’s hips and drove her down onto his prick. He got closer and Paula’s tight pussy closed down onto Harry. Harry leaned in, pressing down onto the woman’s back while pumping inside of her. Paula arched back and Harry sucked her nipple hard before a gush flowed from her pussy. A nice little pump spilled down and soaked Harry’s cock from the tip all the way to the base.  
  
“Ready?” Harry asked.  
  
Paula kissed Harry deeply and encouraged him to just let loose. He did, shooting his warm seed into Paula’s lovely and tight canal. He spilled inside of her body, while she came inside of her.  
  
The fit MILF leaned back and kissed Harry on the lips really hard. She pulled all the way back and dragged her nail down onto Harry’s cock to make it throb even harder.  
  
“Ready to go again?” Paula asked. “Aren’t you a gift?”  
  
Paula turned around and rubbed her ass down onto Harry’s cock to get it really throbbing. She bit down on her lip and then pushed down, allowing his cock to feel her pussy up.

* * *

  
Selina swung like L-Corp to check on Paula’s process. Paula had been hunched over the edge of a workout bench, breathing heavily, with cum spilling from her pussy. And Harry had been standing up behind her, just pulling out.  
  
Well, rehab was doing rather well, Selina mused. The reformed thief moved over to steal some of Harry’s attention and maybe her cum.  
  
Old habits die hard. Selina put her hand on Harry and then leaned in to lick his cock like a kitten licking milk out of the bowl. The two of them combined had been very nice and Selina shoved Harry’s cock down into her mouth, sucking it extremely hard and squeezing his balls in the process.  
  
“Mmmm,” Harry groaned.  
  
Selina nodded in response and pulled out. Paula rolled over onto the workout bench, giving some heaving breaths in response. Selina pressed her fingers on the woman’s warm pussy and made her hips jump up in response to what she was doing.  
  
“How nice you have it gift wrapped for me in a tight little box!” Selina purred.  
  
She swirled a finger against Paula’s warm pussy and made her pussy up. Selina leaned down and kissed Paula’s pussy, sucking it hard.  
  
Selina leaned in, her ass rubbing against Harry’s in a very obvious invitation. And Harry was not about to turn down this invitation, not after it had been given so willingly. He leaned in and groped Selina’s ass, squeezing it extremely hard and making her cry out in pleasure from it being touched. Harry pressed down onto her and made Selina moan even harder.  
  
He hiked up Selina’s dress and revealed she wore no panties underneath.  
  
“Almost as if you were planning to meet me here,” Harry said.  
  
Selina spread her warm, juicy thighs, and told Harry everything he wanted to know. Told her she expected a meeting, one of his throbbing hard cock and her wet pussy. Harry leaned in and pushed deep into Selina’s pussy with practice and stuffed her extremely hard from behind.  
  
Paula felt a bit of adrenaline in her. Now Harry pushed into her friend from behind, while said friend was munching on her pussy, she wanted more. Paula had been cock-hungry today, and even a couple of hours of Harry pounding her over every piece of gym equipment possible only mildly fed Paula’s hunger and made her hotter than hell for Harry.  
  
The feeling of an old friend greeted Selina. Nothing made her feel better like a huge, throbbing cock pounding her endlessly. Drilling into her body and making Selina cry out for more. Harry pressed down onto Selina and groped her swinging tits, pushing them into his hands as he moved back and forth against her body, spearing her with multiple tight thrusts.  
  
Oh, Selina felt perfect, so alive, and so hungry with Harry repeatedly feeding her pussy.  
  
“Going to cum?” Harry asked.  
  
Selina pressed her warm walls against Harry’s thrusting cock in response to try and milk the seed out of him. Harry put on the pressure, squeezing Selina’s hips and pulling almost all the way back from her before plunging into her deeply with more vigorous thrusts than before.  
  
Finally, it struck and Harry made Selina gush around his hard cock. He pulled out of Selina for a brief second.  
  
Both Selina and Paula pressed themselves on either side of Harry with big smiles on their faces. The two lovely MILFs stroked Harry’s abs and chest and moved in to worship him hard. Harry stood at attention and Paula kissed down Harry’s abs while Selina put his balls in her mouth and sucked on them. Paula dropped down and kissed the tip of Harry’s throbbing cock and ensured it would slide into her mouth in pretty much no time, suckingon it hard.  
  
“The two of you are amazing,” Harry groaned.  
  
Paula and Selina responded with a very small smile and leaned in, sucking Harry’s cock and balls for a little bit while Harry fingered both of the beauties. Their tight pussies, closing onto Harry’s fingers released some juices down upon him.  
  
“Yes, really amazing,” Harry groaned.  
  
Selina bobbed her head up and down onto him and got fingered into an orgasm. Paula moaned, feeling much of the same.  
  
After working the two beauties, he pulled back. Harry fondled their chests and made them moan. Paula and Selina came up with a smile and Harry turned off to the side to slide deep into Paula and fuck her pussy extremely hard.  
  
Like a blur, Harry moved back and forth from Paula to Selina, fucking them both in turn. Paula’s warm legs pressed against Harry’s hips when sliding them inside of her body. She moaned loudly and hungrily, digging her nails down into the small of Harry’s back with a good, hard, and vigorous pounding which was to come.  
  
Back to Selina and back to fucking Selina extremely hard. Selina locked her legs around Harry’s hips and Harry held her down to vigorously fuck her. Several warm, tight strokes closed around Harry’s manhood the faster he pulled onto her.  
  
Back and forth, Harry moved, burying himself balls deep into one of lovely, mature, woman. At one time, Selina wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist and grinded her pussy against his ass while fondling his balls as he plowed Paula from behind.  
  
Paula’s loins felt as if they had been set on fire from what Harry was doing. She got the feeling back beneath her waist and boy did Paula experience it in all of it’s gooey, warm details. Her pussy, closing down onto Harry, clamped down onto him so hard and so wonderfully. She could not get enough of his cock.  
  
“Don’t forget about me, handsome,” Selina said. “Wouldn’t want to break her all over again….at least not this soon?”  
  
Oh, Paula thought if she would get broken again, it would be the fun way. She clutched Harry’s waist with a surprising force. Those balls hit her hard and the hungry sounds of Selina sucking them hard only ensured Paula’s pleasure.  
  
Paula leaned back and sighed as Harry pulled out of her. Selina licked her pussy and made her quiver underneath the oral assault from the woman’s talented and often used to make women drip, tongue.  
  
Selina pounced on Harry next and gave him a teasing thigh job. Turning around, Selina rubbed her ass cheeks all over Harry’s cock, with her asshole nice and ready for Harry. While Harry was fucking Paula, Selina got her asshole nice and lubricated for him.  
  
Harry grabbed ahold of Selina’s MILF ass and teased her vigorously.  
  
“Oh, I missed this ass,” Harry groaned.  
  
“It’s missed you too, darling,” Selina said. “Why don’t you do something to get acquainted with him, mmmm?”  
  
Harry lined himself up to shove his cock into Selina’s ass. Selina took it happily and Harry plowed deep into Selina’s inviting back door.  
  
“I’ll let you in my backdoor any time, sweetie,” Selina said. “Hell, I wouldn’t mind if you come in...mmmm...without knocking!”  
  
Now Harry fucked Selina’s ass, Paula decided to get a piece of her pussy, licking Selina. The hot and warm loins of the reformed thief bubbled over. The two reformed criminals enjoyed each other, with Harry’s fingers dancing down their bodies and touching every inch of lovely skin he could get his roaming hands all over.  
  
A loud grunt followed with Harry pushing all the way in and filling Selina’s tight asshole from behind. Oh she was amazing, no question about it. Harry would not get enough of fucking Selina’s tight ass until the cows came home and Selina would agree she could not get enough of him as well.  
  
The loud slurps coming from Paula lusting after Selina’s pussy made her feel really good. After all Selina had done for her and Artemis over the years, worshipping Selina was about the least Paula could do at this point in time.  
  
Harry grunted and pounded away at Selina’s ass from behind. He could feel her tighten up around him and milk his thick rod for everything it was worth.  
  
“Almost there,” Harry said.  
  
Selina could not say anything on the account of being in the midst of an amazing orgasm. He leaned back and cupped Selina’s ass and pushed all the way inside of her. The weight of Harry’s balls, heavy and swinging, made plenty of loud sounds, echoing throughout the room. Harry, squeezing down on Selina’s ass, pushed all the way inside of her.  
  
The explosion followed with Harry spilling every last drop of seed into Selina’s tight backside from behind. The cream kept bubbling over each time Harry pounded her. And he would pound Selina’s ass until every last bit of seed had been out of it.  
  
Selina fell back onto Harry’s chest. Harry squeezed her breast and Selina lazily nuzzled Harry’s cheek. Paula rested her head on Selina’s thigh.  
  
The workout bench they fucked on had been covered with sweat and juices.  
  
“So, do you have a bed we can take this too next?” Selina asked.  
  
Paula did not mind fucking Harry anywhere. Still, she would not say no to a more intimate setting, with a nice comfortable bed to wear out the mattress and ruin the sheets on. While she and Selina took turns bouncing on Harry’s Alpha cock and getting the best orgasms of their lives.  
  
Harry embraced both of the naked MILFs and in a blink of an eye, they were gone to have more fun with each other in the bedroom.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock(New)**


	36. Chapter 36(1/20/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Part Set Posted On January 20th, 2020. **  
**  
** **The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. Consider yourself forewarned. **  
**  
** **Chapter 36:**  
****

* * *

**  
**Harry stopped by his room back at the Starrwave Penthouse. Only to come across a beautiful sight. Raquel, or Rocket, dressed in a very lovely robe which came open and showed Harry a mouth-watering glimpse of her thighs. Raquel smiled and swayed her hips.  
  
“Nice to see you back, hon,’ Raquel said. “I hope you’re up for what I’ve got planned for us.”  
  
Raquel dropped her robe and revealed she wore a lacy black corset which showed her large caramel covered breasts and flat stomach. Her sexy, thick ass had been in a nice thong, and the material in the front was only slightly more abundant in the material in the back. Raquel moved over and Harry reached over and grabbed her hand.  
  
“You tell me,” Harry said.  
  
The dark-skinned beauty smiled and squeezed Harry’s groin. She could feel the bulge which only increased.  
  
“That is promising,” Raquel agreed.  
  
The two moved in for a kiss and Raquel took the tongue-train immediately down Harry’s throat. While Harry had been with Raquel the least of all of his teammates, she made up for lost time. Of course, Harry had been instrumental in recruiting Raquel to the team and had been convincing her.  
  
Harry pulled down Raquel’s corset and allowed her breasts to roam free. Leaning in, Harry planted a kiss on Raquel’s erect nipple and sucked on it hard.  
  
“I don’t need much...foreplay,” Raquel said. “I’m wet and ready to ride for you right now.”  
  
To demonstrate, Raquel ground her moist crotch down onto Harry, first with his pants on and then against his bare cock after Raquel took it off. Harry smiled and threw the beautiful woman down on the bed. Raquel pulled Harry down on top of her and she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him madly and hungrily.  
  
Oh, Raquel had been in quite the horny little mood and Harry found himself benefitting from it. He played with her lovely legs and Raquel pressed herself down onto Harry allowing his cock to slide into her body.  
  
“Looks like your not so little man is ready too,” Raquel said.  
  
Harry just smiled and plowed into the tight body of his teammate. Oh, her warm pussy walls just closed down onto him, when Harry pounded into her body. Nice, warm, tight strokes pushed him deep into Raquel’s body. He kissed her neck and then moved to her breasts to suck them extremely hard.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
The two juicy nipples of Raquel had received plenty of expert attention from Harry. He leaned in and sucked on her rich chocolate globes. They covered with sweat and took a deep breath with Harry to push into her. Raquel moaned from Harry pounding her onto the bed.  
  
Raquel flipped Harry over and turned around. Her nice rounded ass wiggled in Harry’s face. Being a sucker for a nice ass, Harry grabbed it and groped it hard.  
  
“Oh, you can’t take your hands off of it,” Raquel sassily said. “Not, that I can blame you...because….I can’t wait to have your cock just rammed into it. I know you’re an ass man.”  
  
“Some people would say that I’m just an ass, man,” Harry said.  
  
Raquel just laughed and rubbed her fine as fuck ass all over Harry’s cock. Already well lubricated from Harry fucking her pussy, he slid inside of her, practically all the way and stuffed Raquel’s ass. She round him reverse-cowgirl, driving her asshole down onto his body.  
  
Oh, Harry pulled Raquel back so he could touch her chest and her thighs as well. Kisses galore made Raquel breath out in pleasure. Any man could just throw a woman down, spread her ass cheeks and go to town. What, Harry was doing to her, it defied all conventional statements for pleasure. Raquel just threw herself back and forth to enjoy Harry once he slid all the way into her asshole from behind.  
  
“More, baby, more,” Raquel said sexily in his ear. “Oooh, fuck my tight little asshole. Put that big, beautiful cock in my nice ass, and plow the shit out of it, babe!”  
  
Her dirty talk encouraged Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Raquel.  
  
“Your ass is mine now,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, I know, the entire team, the League, they might as well have that nice red “S” stamped on their backsides,” Raquel purred with a nice squeeze. “OOOH, YEAH, HARDER!”  
  
Harry bounced Raquel’s fine ass all over his balls and buried his cock into it. It took every bit of self control Harry had not to go off in a fountain and make a mess inside of Raquel’s ass. Although given the smoky looks she fired back at him, Raquel wanted Harry to make the mess.  
  
But, Harry had self control, even in the face of the many beautiful women on his team. Or ass, and Raquel had quite the nice one. Harry embraced her from behind and fucked her extremely tight in the ass. The weight of Harry’s balls slapped, slapped, slapped against her so hard from behind. Harry cupped Raquel’s juicy tits and squeezed them very tightly to make her cry out.  
  
Raquel thought she was going to lose it. She never came as hard as she did when with Harry. Harry’s hot fingers roamed through her body. She was glad to get some of his time and glad to get his strong arms wrapped around her when Harry fucked her ass nie and hard.  
  
“Oh, you’re cumming for me, again?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, my body, my pussy, it belongs to you, babe, all for you,” Raquel purred out loud.  
  
Harry knew and enjoyed the feeling. A single finger, make it two, and make it three, slid deep into Raquel’s warm and very pleasant hole. She pumped up around him ,releasing a sending stream of juices against his fingers while Harry pushed deep inside of her tight ass from behind.  
  
“Your ass above everything else.”  
  
“Mmmmm!”  
  
Raquel squeezed her fine ass around Harry’s probing length. Oh she wanted Harry to just unload his cream inside of her bowels like no one’s business.  
  
Turning Raquel over onto the bed, she laid face down, and ass up. For Harry to grab ahold of Raquel’s round ass cheeks and to pound the hell out of her ass. Oh, Raquel thought her ass would be sore in the morning. More than worth it to feel the imprint of Harry’s massive cock and big throbbing balls slapping down against her. Filling up her ass and stretching her like it was no one’s business. Raquel closed her ass around Harry and squeezed him a little bit tighter. Harry pulled back out of her and slammed into her good, hard, and very tight with multiple sweeping thrusts.  
  
Harry put Raquel through the paces and let her orgasm hard. Raquel’s passionate and very vocal moans spurred Harry on to the breaking point. His balls tightened and Harry knew, oh did he ever know that he was close to unloading inside Raquel’s anus.  
  
Digging his fingers in, Harry plowed down tight and unleashed a huge flood into Raquel’s well fucked ass. Making sure to move his hand like a blur when finger-banging her pussy as well, Harry sent blast after blast of hot seed deep inside of her tight ass from behind.  
  
Raquel collapsed on the bed. Harry pulled her up and embraced her tight from behind. His organ was anything, but flaccid despite the fact he ground up against Raquel’s thighs and made her moan out.  
  
“Mmm, you are something else,” Raquel said.  
  
“So are you,” Harry murmured. “Want to go again?”

* * *

  
Raquel hung off the side of the bed, drooling, breathing heavily, sweating, and having both of her holes stuffed full of cum, with some of it dribbling down her face and chest for good measure. She went in here without any backup, which might have been a key error.  
  
A knock on the door brought Harry’s attention off of Raquel’s well fucked body. The door opened and revealed Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, known as Starfire, and Rebecca Grayson, known as Nightwing. They had been dressed in nice dresses. Kory’s a nice purple dress which fit every inch of her sexy as hell body and Rebecca’s a nice tight black number which showed off her well toned ass.  
  
“What do I owe the pleasure?” Harry asked.  
  
“Kory and I wanted to go out clubbing, but then….” Rebecca said.  
  
Kory finished off where Harry did. “But, then we decided a better day was to crash on our friend Harry’s pad, and see if he would be up for a threesome. But, since that Rocket is here, it’s just that much better.”  
  
“Well, you should up just in time,” Harry said. “Poor Raquel needs a little bit of relief.”  
  
Rebecca eyed each of Raquel’s well fucked holes and whistled. She noticed it. And also chuckled when Kory stripped down naked, other than a pair of high heels and she threw herself at Harry.  
  
“Of course, we would be happy to relieve you,” Kory said.  
  
Kory took Harry’s cock into her hands and rubbed it. She had been pleased Harry had been up for it and the Princess dropped down to her knees and took Harry’s cock into her mouth to deep throat it. Kory’s green eyes shined wildly as her wild red hair wrapped around Harry’s waist while getting her mouth pounded hard and tight.  
  
Rebecca just smiled and slipped out of her dress into a lacy black pair of bra and panties. When in Rome, and all that. Harry reached around and grabbed Rebecca by the ass and pulled her into a nice kiss.  
  
The two Teen Titans women sank to their knees before Harry and pleasured his cock and balls. Nightwing and Starfire dropped to their knees and sucked Superman’s cock and balls. Rebecca took his balls and Kory took his cock and they both introduced very pleasant sensations beneath Harry’s waist when pleasuring him.  
  
Harry grabbed Kory by the back of the head and face-fucked her hard.  
  
“I can’t get enough of this mouth, it’s so good,” Harry said.  
  
Kory said something with her mouth full of cock. Thankfully, Rebecca had been with it enough to translate and she pulled away to give said translation.  
  
“You should feel her sister’s,” Rebecca said.  
  
That was something Harry would have to deal with, potentially at a later date. Right now, he turned his full attention to Kory and fucking and then filling her mouth. Harry could not resist the warm mouth of the cum-hungry princess especially when he dumped a heavy, sticky, warm load all the way down her throat and packed Kory with enough cum to choke someone out.  
  
Not that it bothered the Tamarian woman who swallowed every single last drop and took as much more into her. Kory deepthroated him to the point where her face almost pressed through Harry’s pelvis. She wore Harry’s balls as a facemask when pumping in and out of them.  
  
She pulled away with a loud slurp. The cum in her mouth made Kory develop a hunger. She turned over and climbed up on the bed.  
  
“I’m ready for you.”  
  
The heat Kory gave off only brought Harry to her warm entrance. Harry put his hands on her and sank balls deep inside of her, stretching the hot woman out to the point of no return. Kory clutched onto the bed and peered over her shoulder, breaking out into a hot smile from Harry fucking her hard.  
  
Rebecca could see signs of life in Raquel and decided to help the woman out. She climbed on top of Raquel and kissed her. Raquel found herself underneath the tongue and the grip of the Legendary Nightwing of the Teen Titans and boy oh boy did Raquel feel it.  
  
Kory rocked her hips back for Harry to pound her from behind. Harry embraced her hard from behind. Kory knew why the humans called this position doggy-style because she sure felt like a bitch in heat right now. Her inner walls closed down onto Harry with the movements of the object of desire of many super powered and badass normal heroines cupping Kory’s breasts and milking them so hard.  
  
The woman breathed in pleasure from Harry planting his thick rod down into her tightening chambers. Oh, he would fuck Kory long, hard and fast with his cock until she creamed all over his manhood. Just getting a nice little taste of her body would get most normal man sane.  
  
“You were born to fuck,” Harry breathed in.  
  
“Oh, I know honey, and you were born to fuck me, and fuck me hard!” Kory cried out. “Oh, no other man is going to even come close to making me feel all the ways you make me feel!”  
  
Harry slammed deep inside of Kory and stretched out her pussy, nice and hard with several loud slaps down on her body. He got closer to making her explode all over his cock. Kory leaned back, with a big old smile on her face and Harry squeezed her chest.  
  
Meanwhile, Rebecca sunk down onto Raquel’s face and got a nice sweep of her tongue. By sitting on her face, Rebecca also got a good view of Harry banging her girlfriend like a drum. Oh, that made her so hot and made Rebecca just ooze all over Raquel’s face, allowing the juices to come down into her mouth.  
  
“Let me taste that after she cums.”  
  
Kory cried out in pleasure. Harry milking her breasts received the desire and hot reaction. The weight of his balls, smacking down on Kory brought her closer and closer to the breaking point. She squeezed down onto Harry and released a large amount of juices down onto him.  
  
As promised, Harry appeared in front of Rebecca. She took his cock into her mouth and sucked him while also riding Raquel’s face. Kory came down between Raquel’s legs and sucked her juices, along with the cum left behind with her session from Harry.  
  
Despite being fucked numb earlier by Harry, there had been something about Kory’s tongue dancing against her warm opening which brought her back to life. Kory leaned up in and slurped it hard.  
  
After finishing her meal, Kory leaned in and took Harry’s balls into her mouth and sucked on them while Harry mouth-fucked Rebecca. Normally most women would be panting on the bed while Harry fed another his cock, but Kory did not seem content to wait and bless her from that one.  
  
Kory’s mouth was emptied of all testicles and suddenly, a large cock pushed into her pussy from behind. She tightened up around Harry and squeezed him very hard. Those big balls slapped down onto her and Kory could not wait to be filled up. She just would try to leave some left over for Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca smiled and pushed her fingers deep into Raquel and made her moan even louder.  
  
“Oh, sex should really make me even stronger,” Raquel said. “But, he really taxed me.”  
  
“That’s Harry for you,” Rebecca said.  
  
On cue, Harry planted his thick tool deep inside of Kory’s body and then turned around, ripping Rebecca’s panties off and sliding into her in a blur. He managed to get off one orgasm before Kory took control of his cock. And she pounced on him and rode the hell out of him.  
  
Rebecca Grayson found himself back down on the bed, with Raquel’s ass in her face and up against her mouth.  
  
“Time to return the favor,” Raquel said with a teasing motion.  
  
Rebecca did not even need to be asked twice. She just buried her tongue into Raquel’s tight asshole and enjoyed those butt cheeks squeezing down onto her face.  
  
Harry leaned back in and tightly rocked Kory’s body. Kory lifted them both high into the air and crashed down, her tightening walls squeezing Harry and releasing him.  
  
“And again.”  
  
Kory rolled her neck and bit down on her lip before cumming hard onto Harry. She erupted all over him. Kory grabbed tighter and massaged Harry’s length with her warm walls, trying hard to milk Harry of every last drop of seed he had.  
  
Finally, finally, Harry gave into Kory’s hot pussy and then spilled inside of her. The eruption from his balls came out and fired repeatedly and endlessly until Kory had been filled up.  
  
Kory cried out, the heat of her pussy milking Harry until every last drop of his seed had been spilled inside of her body. The weight of Harry’s balls, hitting her made Kory just breath out and push down allowing Harry to suck hard on her nipples from each ride.  
  
The moment Harry finished inside of her, Rebecca had been released from Raquel. She put her hand on Harry’s cock to jerk it until it throbbed while Raquel slid behind Harry and ran her fingers down Harry’s chest. Lightly rubbing his abs and bringing a smile to her face, while cupping Harry’s balls.  
  
“Oh, she wants it inside of her body, doesn’t she?” Raquel asked.  
  
Rebecca, completely naked, laid at the end of the bed. She spread her legs and bit down on her lip. Doing everything to entice Harry to come forward, he leaned in and put his throbbing hard cock at her entrance. Twelve inches, burying inside of her, made Rebecca just cry out in pleasure and almost cream herself from the fact Harry slid inside of her body.  
  
“Finally, it’s been too long!”  
  
Harry decided to switch venues and bend Rebecca over the bed to grab onto her ass and fuck her. Oh, he would contort the former circus acrobat into so many hot positions. And with Raquel and Kory waiting in the wings and enjoying each other out of the corner of Harry’s eye, Harry knew it would only be a matter of time before they got involved.  
  
Raquel slid her fingers deep into Kory’s pussy and had been thrilled with how hot she got. And she got pretty damn hot, of course she was born that way. Kory returned the favor, grabbing Raquel’s breasts and ass and sucking on them hard.  
  
In between orgasms on Rebecca’s party, Harry shoved his cock deep into Raquel and pounded her. And then did the same to Kory. He made it his mission to bring both women to as many orgasms as possible for second.  
  
The moment Rebecca caught her breath is when she noticed Raquel and Kory breathing at the end of the bed. Harry leaned on in, grabbing her fine ass and sinking into her to ride Rebecca for five straight minutes of thrusts inside of her body. Every time Harry’s balls struck her thighs, it brought a bolt of pleasure through Rebecca’s body.  
  
Harry groaned and alternated between these three eager pussies. Rebecca wanted Harry’s gift just as badly, and after Harry filled Raquel with his cum several times and filled Kory once through an explosion, he wanted to gift the same thing to Rebecca. Rebecca put her legs behind her head and Harry sucked her toes to drive into her.  
  
Eventually, after several switches, Harry came to the breaking point. Closing in, with his balls tightening hard, Harry leaned in and held onto Rebecca until the end. Until they both reached the end for an orgasm.  
  
Harry sped around the circle to fuck Raquel hard. Then he pinned down Kory and fucked her at hyper speed for thirty straight seconds. The horny princess enjoyed every moment of what Harry gave to her.  
  
Finally, back inside of Rebecca and finally Harry erupted inside of her.  
  
“Mmm, fill me up, tiger,” Rebecca said with a smile purr.  
  
“MJ will be sending you papers for that one,” Harry joked while injecting Rebecca with as much cum into her body.  
  
Rebecca’s stomach swelled from Harry blasting into her. The amount of cum overflowed into her was practically over the top.  
  
The moment Harry pulled out, Raquel and Kory sandwiched Harry’s cock between their tits. The bronzed orange flesh and the ebony flesh surrounding Harry’s manhood made quite the exotic contrast of flesh tone.  
  
“Good thing he’s the gift that keeps on giving,” Raquel said while licking the small dribble off of him.  
  
“Yes, but are we really taking advantage of his generosity?” Kory asked.  
  
Raquel smiled at Harry while kissing the tip of his tool. Their breasts engulfed him in a warm and heated sandwich while Harry plowed deep into their fine chest mountains.  
  
“You two are fine,” Harry said with an obvious grunt feeling the weight of his balls almost come undone from what they were doing.  
  
Raquel mounted Harry for more while Kory crawled over to indulge her girlfriend. The quartet met in several ways throughout the evening and Harry just showed how generous his gifts could be until all three of these women were left full and satisfied.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(37, 38, and 39) on January 27th, 2020. **  
**  
****  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel)(NEW)**


	37. Chapter 37(1/27/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 27th, 2020. **  
**Chapter 37:**  
****  
**  
**Queen Bee had been well aware of the unrest occuring in Quarac in the three months since the assassination of Rumaan Harjavti. The shouting matches which had been very publicized between Rumaan’s brother, Sumaan, and Rumaan’s daughter, Noor, about what to do and whether or not Queen Bee had been to blame and whether or not they should mobilize and strike Biayla. There were a few insurgent groups who were mobilizing inside the country, and they were not too fond of Queen Bee’s regime for their own reasons.  
  
For the past three months, Queen Bee waited from the palace and planned. There had been something going on behind the scenes, ever since the attack on Marie Logan, on New Year’s Day 2011. Other small events, disasters, bombings, stabbings of Quarac officials, and also the murder of their president, which was made to look like one of the many insurgent groups in the country did so.  
  
Queen Bee kept a close eye on her associates within the Light. But, from all indications, they seemed about as ignorant to the end game of the plan as she did.  
  
“We need to find out who hired Deathstroke,” Queen Bee said. “He’s the key to all of this.”  
  
Talia al Ghul, on the end of the communication, inclined her head for a brief second.  
  
“Of course,” Talia replied. “We do. But, so far, he’s gone underground. Whoever paid him must have paid him enough. All I know is neither attack came from within the League. Although our spies in Quarac indicate they are going to try something very bold and very foolish.”  
  
Just verifying what Queen Bee’s intelligence had said. The situation in Quarac had got worse, with the various warring factions. Rumaan’s presidency lit a match which sparked an entire power keg, threatening to destabilize pretty much everything in that country and in that region of the world.  
  
“Let me know if you hear anything further.”  
  
Queen Bee stepped in. Now might be the time to summon some help, from outside of her own resources. But naturally, Marina’s pride had gotten the better of her during the last few years. She refused, ever since New Year’s Day, to make any statements to clear her name.  
  
If the League and the Team thought she was behind Marie Logan’s attack, then that was their own problem. Marina just wished she knew who was behind the attack.  
  
The sounds of palace guards falling outside made Marina uneasy. Queen Bee put her hand on the door when suddenly the one across the room broke open.  
  
Several AIM members lead by their scientist supreme appeared. They held high tech weapons on Queen Bee and also around their costumes, wore some kind of field to block her pheromones. Queen Bee smile. The little bee keepers did their homework.  
  
Two guards crashed to the ground and more came down. The Scientist Supreme locked her eyes on Queen Bee.  
  
“This has been a long time coming, your majesty,” The Scientist Supreme said.  
  
The AIM guards surrounded Queen Bee who held her hands up. She was very curious to see why AIM thought they could be bold enough to invade her sanctuary.  
  
“So, what’s your play?” Queen Bee asked her.  
  
“Fulfilling my destiny,” The Scientist Supreme said.  
  
AIM could not have entered the country without any assistance. More pieces fell into place. Queen Bee could see everything more clearly now than ever before.  
  
A dart in her neck put Marina to dream land and the snapping of dampening handcuffs gave them an extra edge against the Queen.

* * *

  
Marie Logan tried to look away from the latest demonstrations in Quarac. Things had gotten worse. In the background, Megan, Karen, and Harry hovered. Megan broke away from the rest of the group, and moved over to Marie to put her hands on the woman’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re glad you left,”” Megan said.  
  
“Yeah, but...the country’s being torn apart,” Marie said. “It wasn’t perfect underneath Harjavti’s regime, but at least it...well at least it…..his brother is a hot head.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “And Noor’s not picking up.”  
  
Every three days lock clockwork, Harry had been talking to Noor overseas. He wished she had decided to come over to the States to get away and Harry offered to fly her over and get her set up somewhere nice. Noor said she had to stand to fight for the people who could not speak for herself.  
  
Summaan’s hostility towards anything from the West had been very obvious and he thought his brother was an idiot trying to modernize the country.  
  
“For someone so against the West, he was meeting with Maxwell Lord of all people,” Karen reminded him.  
  
Yes that particular vexed Harry. The last conversation Harry had with Noor, three days ago, had been about Lord meeting with Sumaan about something. Harry did not like it, especially given his past dealings with Lord. And maybe this was the reason why Noor had disappeared.  
  
“I’m not obsessive am I?” Harry asked.  
  
“No, something’s wrong,” Megan said.  
  
Harry was about halfway to the door to fly over to Quarac. Which might have been reckless in itself, but it needed to be.  
  
“League’s calling,” Karen said.  
  
Harry waved off Karen who moved off. The news on the television screen, the death of another one of the previous regime’s supporters painted a grim picture and made Harry very concerned for Noor’s well-being in this country.  
  
“HARRY!”  
  
A three dimensional image of Nora Darhk appeared in front of them.  
  
“Meet me in the place where you lost your mind,” Nora said. “There’s been an attack on the Palace, and if AIM gets their hands on it, we’re all in trouble.”  
  
Nora disappeared as quickly as she did. Megan raised her eyebrow, and frowned.  
  
“Got her hands on what?” Megan asked.  
  
Harry shook his head in response. He had no idea. AIM attacking Biayla had been a cause for concern for the simple reason Harry doubted very much they could do so without any outside help and a few of the pieces had been together.  
  
“Should we call the Team?” Megan asked.  
  
“No, take my hand,” Harry said.  
  
The two teleported off to meet Nora, something was up, although Harry was uneasy.

* * *

  
Marina woke up, chained in one of her own cells. The irony of the situation. The place which so many dissidents had been placed, had now been her own prison.  
  
“You’re nothing without your allure.”  
  
The Scientist Supreme stepped in front of Marina, unmasking to reveal Monica Rappaccini. Marina broke out into an amused smile when looking upon the identity of her captor.  
  
“Well, my dear baby sister, I didn’t think it would be possible for you to do something so bold,” Marina said with a slight cock of her head.  
  
“This has been a long time coming,” Monica said. “You and Ruve, you always were the chosen ones, and I got the scraps of what was left.”  
  
“And you got in bed with Sumaan Harjavti and Maxwell Lord out of petty jealousy, and even more petty revenge,” Marina said. “Oh, that was not too smart. They’re using you, and they will throw you to the side like a piece of trash.”  
  
“You don’t understand the resources I command as the Scientist Supreme of AIM,” Monica said. “And I did you a favor. They wished to kill you off hand, and I told them to spare your life.”  
  
Marina just snorted in response.  
  
“Not out of the kindness of their hearts, because I have something they want,” Marina said. “And they might not want to risk the wrath of some very powerful individuals. Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, Ra’s al Ghul, even one of these names strike terror in the hearts of men.”  
  
“Your precious Light will be snuffed out,” Monica said. “And the entire world believes you to be a cruel woman. They think that you ordered the hit on Marie Logan, after she defied you. It is typical of you, to try and take someone out of the picture who made you look inferior.”  
  
Marina chuckled at her sister and leaned back. The chains did not make her look very relaxed.  
  
“I backed off on the Logan woman out of respect to Superman,” Marina said.  
  
“Oh, and you haven’t gotten anywhere on that front in a couple of years,” Monica said. “I’m sure it tears you up inside that you don’t know who hired Cain.”  
  
Cain, oh yes, that traitor, Marina would take care of him in due time. Her sister knew something as well. Monica put a hand on the side of Marina’s face and forced her to look Monica in the eyes.  
  
“Down where you belong and soon AIM, the true masters of the world, will put out the Light,” Monica said. “Tell me where the key is, and you may have a place in this world in the future.”  
  
Marina just gave Monica a small smile. Smug, self-assured, as one would expect from Queen Bee in a situation such as this one. She almost laughed in Monica’s face, despite the metal staff in the Scientist Supreme’s hand which cackled with energy.  
  
“You really think you have all of the cards?” Marina asked. “And for your information, I am the key.”

* * *

  
“It’s a weapon dangerous enough to reduce an entire city to ashes. It was supposed to be a deterrent for Quarac to prevent them from acting never meant to be used. Sumaan is insane enough to try something.”  
  
Nora met with Megan and Harry in the cave in the desert in Biayla. Unlike the last time the three were in this place, there were no troops or team members trying to get back their memories.  
  
“Pretty big deterrent,” Megan said. “Sure, Queen Bee isn’t going to turn it on the first people who look at her cross-eyed or maybe take some oil she wants away from her?”  
  
“Megan,” Harry said to her.  
  
Nora threw her hands up into the air.  
  
“Look, I know you think that Aunt Marina was the one who hired Cain to send the assassin after Marie,” Nora said. “She’s done nothing to defend herself because there’s nothing to defend. She did not do it. She gave her word to Harry, that she would not attack Marie, and she didn’t...it was around the time all of the unrest in Quarac happened. Don’t you think the timing isn’t coincidental?”  
  
Megan just set her jaw. Harry put a hand on her shoulder to cool her down a little bit before she shoved Nora against the wall.  
  
“I know she didn’t do it,’ Nora said. “But, the person who did hire Cain, he’s dangerous.”  
  
Harry noticed Nora’s usage of pronouns.  
  
“You know something that you’re not telling us,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, if you want my opinion, I believe Sumaan hired Cain to attack Marie and also Deathstroke to kill his own brother,” Nora said. “There’s always been whispers regarding the fact he’s been tied to several extremist groups, although he’s been able to avoid true suspicion.”  
  
“And he met with Maxwell Lord,” Harry said. “Noor told me before...well she hasn’t talked to me in a few days, and I’m concerned something is up.”  
  
Nora sighed and nodded. She turned to Megan who looked back at her. There had been some friction between these two women which were about ready to bubble over to the surface.  
  
“I suppose you believe that my aunt is behind what happened to Noor as well,” Nora said.  
  
“Well, we’ll see who is behind this,” Megan said. “If you’re telling the truth, Sumaan is a person of interest. And if he’s meeting with Maxwell Lord…..”  
  
“Lord’s working with AIM, and AIM was most certainly involved,” Nora reminded them. “Help me take them down and I swear I’ll do everything in my power to help you find Cain.”  
  
“Always something in it for you, is there?” Megan asked. “What’s your call, Harry?”  
  
“We need to get this weapon out of AIM’s hands,” Harry said.  
  
Megan was not too comfortable with Queen Bee having such a weapon which she could point at anyone. Hell, she might be able to point it at Metropolis or Central City or Star City or Gotham or Happy Harbor, or any the other places, just to prove a point of the Light’s Superiority.  
  
‘I know you don’t trust Nora one hundred percent,’ Harry thought.  
  
‘Putting it mildy,’ Megan thought.  
  
‘M’gann,’ Harry pleaded.  
  
She could see that Harry had a soft spot for Nora, although, she did not see it.  
  
‘I trust you and I trust you know what you’re doing,’ Megan thought. ‘And I still think this is some game by Queen Bee and the Light….you know how they are.’  
  
Harry knew, but also knew Nora was being sincere in her belief that Queen Bee was not behind the attack on Marie and also the assassination of the Quarac President. Unless Nora had been played, which was always a possibility.  
  
“Well, you know the palace the best,” Harry said to Nora. “How are we doing to do this?”

* * *

  
Sumaan Harjavti and Maxwell Lord kicked back in the Presidential Palace over some wine. Like a pair of fat cats who had just caught the ultimate rat in their opinion.  
  
“Are you certain we can trust AIM, old friend?” Sumaan asked.  
  
“AIM is a necessary resource,” Maxwell said. “The Scientist Supreme will get our weapon and then we can begin taking control of them. We should test the weapon and Metropolis is the perfect target.”  
  
Aiming the weapon at the city Luthor built and reducing it purely into ash caused Lord some great glee. After all of the troubles Lord had with Luthors over the years, it would be the perfect revenge.  
  
“Oh, it would be perfect,” Sumaan said. “The home of Superman….Superwoman….Supergirl….Power Girl….to think our last line of defense against threats would be a bunch of filthy aliens. Man has grown soft with his modern values, his modern convenience, and cannot evolve because he’s too busy being on his smartphone, watching his American Idol and his Kardashians!”  
  
That last sentence had been spit out Sumaan.  
  
“Your niece is not going to be a problem?”  
  
“No, she won’t be,” Sumaan said.  
  
Summan drained the glass of wine and walked down the hallway. Nora kneeled before him, but not by choice. She had been stripped of her disgusting Western garb by Sumaan, and all of her clothing was burned. She had been forced into a more traditional garb, covering every inch of her body in black, except for the area around her eyes. Only the hints of bruises flicked, along with the hate which burned through her eyes.  
  
She would learn to be more submissive.  
  
“You will kneel before our Savior every day,” Summan said. “All women should only have the eyes exposed, for it keeps them honest.”  
  
“You are a filthy dog!” Noor yelled.  
  
Summan sank his fist in his own niece’s mouth in response.  
  
“The western values have corrupted you like a common street walker!” Sumaan growled. “My brother, your father, is a fool, and you are nothing but a filthy little harlot. Your Superman will fall, and then you will be granted the mercy which you do not deserve.”  
  
Sumaan started murmuring a prayer for Noor, upon her inevitable execution.  
  
“Superman will stop you,” Noor mumbled through a busted lip.  
  
Sumaan backhanded Noor through the cell bars and ripped open the cell door to kick her in the ribs a couple of times. The guards moved in and Sumaan took a deep breath as they stopped him short of beating her to death with his bare hands.  
  
“Always about him, always about your false god, always about that filthy western devil!” Sumaan yelled.  
  
“You won’t silence me,” Noor said. “Why don’t you do yourself a favor and crawl back inside your mother’s vagina?”  
  
Sumaan snarled but the guards held him back. Women who spoke in turn like this should have their tongues cut out. In fact, it tempted Sumaan to do so now.  
  
“Master President, the key is being located,” he said.  
  
His harlot niece could wait, this had been Sumaan’s greatest triumph. He could not wait to bring the entire world to its knees.

* * *

  
Harry, Megan, and Nora slipped into the palace in one of the underground tunnels. The minute they arrived, a red solar energy field came around them.  
  
“Well, we should have suspected this.”  
  
Nora moved over to open the door only to find only a spark of energy emitting from her finger tip.  
  
“They….they negated my magic,” Nora said. “How about you?”  
  
Harry held his hand and while he could levitate a few pebbles which great difficulty, it had been very hard for him to do anything else.  
  
“Someone’s coming,” Megan said.  
  
The doors burst open and several AIM soldiers, along with Quarac’s military turned up. They all held weapons on the entire group.  
  
“The Queen may be more compliant if her niece is in peril,” the guard said. “Get….”  
  
Nora withdrew a dagger and stabbed one of them in the leg. She moved around and disarmed another one of them with a quick swipe of her knife down upon the man’s wrist and blood spilled everywhere.  
  
Nora Darhk was not going to come quietly and not be a hostage for whatever sick game they were playing. Magic or no magic she was not.  
  
Megan stopped the bullets coming at them. Being the only one who had completely functional powers here, she had to pick up the slack.  
  
Harry still had reserves, but the red solar lamps had some kind of weird quality to them which depleted his energy, in addition to preventing him from obtaining yellow sunlight. Harry blocked the cattle prod from one of the AIM goons and came back to him.  
  
Using a series of swift attacks, Harry took the military down one at a time before they could fire a shot, without magic and without super powers. The physical training Harry received from both Dinah and Diana came in handy.  
  
“We have to fall back, there’s more on the way,” Megan said.  
  
Sheer numbers looked to overwhelm them. One of the AIM soldiers managed to snap a collar on Megan. Harry rushed in and helped fight him off.  
  
“I can’t...hear anyone’s thoughts,” Megan said.  
  
“They came prepared...here!” Nora yelled as she pushed a gun towards Megan.  
  
Megan had unfortunately knew how to fire a gun. Being a White Martian, it was hard not to get exposed to violence, and she fired the admittedly low tech weapons at the goon squad who turned up. They had kept moving, almost overwhelmed by sheer numbers.  
  
A figure dressed in black stabbed two of the Quarac Soldiers and dropped them down. She moved with expert effiency, wiping them out.  
  
Talia al Ghul broke open a side door behind a bookshelf. She turned to the party.  
  
“Follow me!” Talia yelled. “And cover your ears.”  
  
Talia threw a grenade over her shoulder and it released a combination of sonic attacks and flash bangs which blinded and deafened the soldiers.  
  
From the vault, a collared Megan, along with Nora, and Harry slipped down. Talia allowed a panel in the wall to scan her for a secret exit and even Nora did not know about this one.  
  
The moment the four slipped into a secret tunnel, Talia finally spoke.  
  
“My father’s puppet, Sumaan Harjavti, he will pay for his deceit,” Talia said.  
**The Plot Continues in the Next Chapter. **


	38. Chapter 38(1/27/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted on January 27th, 2020.**  
**Chapter 38:**  
****  
**  
**This news caused a lot of distrust.  
  
“Your father’s puppet?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Talia agreed. “Although one who thought he could cut his strings. He’s nothing but a fool though, working with Maxwell Lord and with AIM. He hired David Cain for the attack on Marie Logan and Deathstroke to kill his own brother.”  
  
“Calculated measures to give Quarac the excuse to invade Biayla, and to ensure he would be the supreme dictator of the unified country, with a super weapon so no one could touch him,” Harry said.  
  
“He’s quite the ambitious little snake, isn’t he?” Nora asked.  
  
“You’re sure it was...it was...wasn’t it?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yes, my father gave Sumaan’s insurgent group resources, and he took those resources to try and get ahead of the League’s plan by formulating his own plan,” Talia said. “He would have been cast aside like the trash he was eventually…..”  
  
“And he has Noor, and…..”  
  
“Noor is an unspoken young woman, and Sumaan detests that,” Talia said. “She may still be alive, if not to prove a point. Watch her helplessly as Sumaan takes control and destroys everything before her, including turning Marina’s weapon on a hapless city.”  
  
Megan, Nora, and Harry all looked at each other. Finally, Harry spoke up. He knew what needed to be done.  
  
“Not if we stop them,” Harry said. “And we will stop Sumaan, Lord, and AIM.”  
  
Talia just smiled. She had been hoping they could work together.  
  
“My father does see greatness in you, Hadrian,” Talia said quietly. “But, perhaps your true greatness lies in not my father’s vision, but succeeding where he’s lost his way.”  
  
The Daughter of the Demon would have said more, but they had a very serious situation. They had Sumaan, right in the cross hairs.  
  
A woman at the tunnel met Talia, Nora, Harry, and Megan.  
  
“They’re taking Queen Bee to the royal palace of Quarac,” Talia’s aide said.  
  
“Then we are running out of time,” Talia said.  
  
“She’s strong, she won’t give it,” Nora said.  
  
“It’s not a matter of strength, not this time,” Talia said. “Lord is a powerful manipulator, and despite Queen Bee’s strength, he will have what he wants in a matter of time. He’s able to...ensnare all minds.”  
  
Harry just frowned. Lord was a danger, but he knew Lord had his limits.  
  
“Most minds,” Harry corrected her. “We need to head there.”  
  
Harry sent a signal. All who could pick it up would come to help. All help would be appreciated Because at this time, they needed all of the help they could get.

* * *

  
“We can do this, the easy way or the hard way,” Monica said.  
  
Marina’s hood had been removed. She took in a deep breath and found herself in the midst of the Quarac Royal Palace. Sumaan really was a blithering idiot if he thought snatching her and bringing her here would do him any favors. The cold war between both of the neighboring countries would be hot.  
  
“Tell us how to activate it,” Monica said.  
  
“This takes too long! I’ll loosen her tongue.”  
  
Sumaan stormed into the room, almost shoving Monica to the side. Monica frowned at him and the AIM guards grew a bit tense at his rough treatment of their boss.  
  
“So, tell me,” Marina said. “Do you treat all women so poorly because you know you could never please any of them?”  
  
Sumaan reared back his fist to punch Queen Bee in the face.  
  
“Master President, you should watch your temper,” one of the guards said.  
  
“Violence, you are a witless fool,” Queen Bee said. “You think you can…..”  
  
Finally, Sumaan grabbed Queen Bee by the throat, knocking his own guards down in the process. He choked the bound and collared woman who gasped in sheer agony as she struggled to draw breath.  
  
“Tell me how to activate the weapon,” Sumaan said. “TELL ME NOW, YOU CUNT!”  
  
“You’re killing her, you idiot!” Monica yelled.”We won’t learn anything from a dead person!”  
  
Marina collapsed to the ground as it took six AIM scientists to pull Sumaan off of Marina.  
  
“You lay your hands off of me, the supreme ruler of Quarac!” Sumaan yelled. “How dare you?”  
  
“You aren’t needed here, so go,” Monica said.  
  
“No woman tells me what to….”  
  
Monica put a gun at Sumaan and vaporized the desk behind him with a pull of a trigger. After the demonstration of the gun, she had it planted firmly at Sumaan, and if she released the trigger, he would join the desk in ash.  
  
“Go,” Monica repeated coldly. “Or else.”  
  
Summan wilted back into the shadows and only spoke when he was out of range.  
  
“Cowardly woman, can’t stand up to a man without a gun,” Sumaan spat. “Biayla will either be mine beside Quarac, or it will burn.”  
  
An attack outside brought Sumaan’s attack away from the room. Walking away from the weak woman and her gun, he marched outside along with his soldiers.  
  
“Master President, look up in the sky!” one of the guards yelled.

* * *

  
Harry, Nora, Megan, and Talia slipped into the underground tunnel. They made their way to the prison cell area where Noor had been held captive. After Harry quickly disabled the guards he took the keys off and freed Noor from the cell. Noor left the cell, tearing the covering off of her face and letting it drop to the ground. The bruises and busted up lip, along with a black eye showed what she had been through.  
  
Megan gently gripped Harry’s arm, as he saw red. Nora looked about ready to rip someone apart as much as Harry did.  
  
“That bastard did this to you?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Noor said.  
  
“Did he touch you?” Talia asked her.  
  
Oh, Nora hoped not.  
  
“No, his assault was just physical violence,” Noor said. “He’s upstairs.”  
  
Noor picked up the weapon off of one of the downed guards. She knew there would be more on the way once this group did not check in after five minutes. So best to defend herself, especially given they would shoot her on sight.  
  
As if on cue, the guards made their way from upstairs, backed up by AIM.  
  
A blur came in and came from the guards, creating a cyclone around them. Kid Flash sent the guards flying.  
  
“And the calvary is here,” Kid Flash said. “Got your message….why is it always back here?”  
  
Rocket, Zatanna, White Canary, and Wondergirl all showed up. Rocket deflected the beam of light from AIM and fired it back at them. White Canary sent them flying with a sonic attack and Zatanna wrapped them up in bandages and hung them from the wall.  
  
Wondergirl fought a brutish Quarac soldier hand to hand. He punched, she punched back harder. Donna leapt on the man’s back and flipped him down to the ground. She dodged another one and came back with a swinging fist.  
  
“Get Noor to safety,” Harry said to Megan.  
  
Time for Harry to impeach the Master President. From life.

* * *

  
Sumaan scrambled up the steps and came face to face with Superman. He withdrew a dagger, made of Kryptonite, and charged Superman. Superman blocked the dagger and hurled him down the steps.  
  
The emerald-eyed hero dropped down and Sumaan, favoring his shoulder, pulled himself up.  
  
“You can’t do this, I rule this country,” Sumaan said.  
  
“Not by choice,” Harry said. “You created an atmosphere of fear to allow you to impose Martial Law, so you can take over this country as a dictator.”  
  
“The people never make the choices that are best for them,” Sumaan said. “The last few Presidents of your America should be proof of that.”  
  
Not in the mood to discuss American politics with a complete and utter lunatic, Harry grabbed Sumaan by the collar and sent him crashing up against the wall.  
  
“You can’t….kill me!” Sumaan breathed. “If something happens to me, Superman, there will be international turmoil throughout the world. You can’t kill me, you won’t kill me because of that. Without me, this country falls into ruin, as the dogs would end up blowing themselves up.”  
  
Two guards fired at Harry and broke his grip from Sumaan. The bullets more annoyed then hurt Harry. He knocked them down onto the ground.  
  
Nora dropped down and slammed Sumaan up against the wall, trying to take the lung out of his chest.  
  
“You like hitting women who are chained down,” Nora said. “Let’s see how you dean deal with with one who can fight back.”  
  
Nora hurled Sumaan around like a ragdoll with her magic.  
  
“People like you who use religion as a guide for sociopathic behavior sickens me,” Nora said.  
  
Two more Quarac soldiers came at them both, but were intercepted! Wondergirl grabbed one of them from the level beneath and pulled him back down. Rocket hit the other one from behind.  
  
Sumaan stabbed himself in the shoulder with a syringe. His eyes started to bulge and his hands shook. Nora and Harry both stepped back an inch.  
  
“And now, he injected himself with Kobra Venom,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Nora grumbled.  
  
The two looked down at their enemy as Sumaan took on a form of a hideous, greyish, gargoyle like creature, with pulsing veins on his body, and razor sharp claws and teeth.

* * *

  
“At least his looks have improved,” Nora cooly said.  
  
Sumaan’s monster form swooped down and almost knocked Nora off to the side. Harry caught her and he pushed the two of them out of the way.  
  
“I will rip them all apart myself, with my bare hands!” Sumaan growled.  
  
The rampaging beast rushed towards Harry. He intended to rip him apart. Harry released a blast of energy at Sumaan’s chest and it bounced off with a loud amount of laughter.  
  
Nora sent a bolt of magic which should rip him in half. Only, it did not even scratch the skin.  
  
“Really, the Kobra Venom makes them resistant to magic now?” Nora asked. “How is that even….”  
  
Harry teleported them out of the way and Sumaan smashed his way through the wall into one of the palace libraries. Reaching down, and picking up a pair of brass knuckles off of a downed guard, Harry slipped htem on and super charged them.  
  
He blasted as high as he could go, gaining momentum before coming down like a rocket with a huge punch to the face from the heavens. Despite the airtime Harry got on punch, he could only buckle Sumaan a little bit.  
  
Sumaan almost ripped into Harry with a spike. His skin looked even harder and as the skin got harder, he breathed even harder.  
  
“The more his skin hardens, the harder it is for him to breathe,” Harry said. “Which means….”  
  
Nora caught on quickly. She grabbed Harry’s hand and the pair jumped down several flights of steps, with Sumaan following them. His wings spread, claws extended and firing spikes at them. Harry and Nora dodged the attacks coming from behind.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rocket the archway above them. Sumaan looked up in the air and Talia dropped down before them. She threw three balls at the ground which released a gas. Sumaan laughed it off.  
  
“Oh, you think that you can stop me with such tricks,” Sumaan said. “Another woman who will lose her head because she thinks she can defeat the Master President of Q…..”  
  
Harry kicked Sumaan as hard as possible sending him directly through the floor and down through the weakened floor. Sumaan hit the ground with the force which could break the back of a normal person.  
  
“You talk too much.”  
  
Sumaan stretched up, only to find Harry and Nora cutting down the pillars holding the ceiling up from this underground tunnels. This half of the palace would collapse and bury Sumaan underneath the rubble.  
  
Nora and Harry got out, with Harry picking up Talia on his way out to prevent her from getting caught in the crossfire.  
  
‘AIM’s retreated,’ Megan thought to Harry.  
  
Harry and Nora stopped outside. Sumaan had been buried underneath tons and tons of rubble and digging him out was going to be quite a task.  
  
However, his latest exertion stopped the man’s heart. While Harry listened very hard for the sound of breathing, or a heart beat, he heard neither.

* * *

  
The League arrived to pick up the mess. Sumaan reverted back to human form upon his death and two days later, they finally dragged his corpse out of the rubble. Noor leaned against the edge of the wall with a folder in her hand. Harry came around the corner to greet her and she did, throwing her arms around him and kissing him lightly on the lips.  
  
“I’m finally leaving,” Noor said. “I have a couple of camps I need to visit, before heading over to the States...and a meeting I need to attend, with others who have fled, about our options. But, this folder contains everything about my Uncle’s dealings with both David Cain and Slade Wilson. I’m hoping that this information will show the world what kind of man he is.”  
  
Diana stepped into the room ,along with Dinah and Karen.  
  
“Lord is back to America and always, he has a albi, so nothing to do to nail him legally,” Karen said. “One of these days through...and AIM and the Scientist Supreme…..”  
  
“Leave the Scientist Supreme to me, it’s personal.”  
  
Queen Bee arrived. The bruises on her neck from that brute Sumaan had only been barely visible. Unless one knew they were there, they would never notice anything.  
  
“The League won’t allow your personal vendetta to put people in danger,” Diana said.  
  
The two women locked eyes. A very intense battle of wills followed. But, Queen Bee had confidence that Diana knew she could only make idle threats.  
  
“Cute, you think the League has any jurisdiction over here,” Marina said. “You should be more concerned with dealing with the consequences of those missing sixteen hours.”  
  
Wonder Woman locked her eyes with Queen Bee for a second. Dinah and Karen put a hand on Diana’s shoulder to warn her it would not be good for her to rumble with Queen Bee. Especially since she now had been riding a wave of sympathy after the strength she saw.  
  
“You know what happened,” Wonder Woman said.  
  
“Savage only knew,” Queen Bee said. “The secrets of what happened, died with him, when Oliver Queen murdered him.”  
  
“Savage is truthfully dead?” Diana asked.  
  
Somehow, she was very skeptical about it. Queen Bee just smirked, took her leave and Karen stopped her from going.  
  
“What about the weapon?” Karen asked.  
  
“What weapon?” Queen Bee asked.  
  
“The Weapon AIM, Lord, and Sumaan were after,” Karen said.  
  
Queen Bee playing coy frustrated the hell out of a lot of people and taxed Karen’s patience.  
  
“Oh, you are a smart woman, I’m sure you can figure out what exactly is going on if you put your mind to you,” Queen Bee said.  
  
Harry figured it out, he suspected it from the beginning. Perception could be a useful weapon in itself.  
  
There was no weapon. So people died based on a lie. Clever. Frustrating. Awful. But clever.

* * *

  
“Stay safe, keep in touch, and there’s always a bed open at the Penthouse,” Harry said.  
  
“I know, and if there isn’t, we could always share yours,” Noor said with a coy little smile. “Talk to you later, Harry.”  
  
“Bye, Noor.”  
  
Standing in the doorway after Harry cancelled the call was Nora Darhk. They met in what was neutral territory. Without another word, Nora grabbed Harry, and pressed herself against him, and kissed Harry passionately.  
  
Long overdue in Nora’s mind and this time, she was not going to run away from her emotions. She was going to face them head on.  
  
The only barrier to Nora and Harry meeting fully was their clothes. Something they could both take care of sooner rather than later.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	39. Chapter 39(1/27/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On January 27th, 2020.**   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 39**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora Darhk finally got her hands and lips on the man of her dreams. Harry kissed her back extremely hard, as the two explored each other’s bodies. Clothing flew to the floor with the enjoyment the two held for each other only increasing. Harry nibbled on Nora’s lips and the side of her neck.  
  
Harry’s large cock brushed against her bare thigh. Nora gave a hot little moan and wrapped her hand around it, rubbing it fiercely. Nice, hard, with several tight motions. Harry’s engorged manhood brushed against her thigh, once, twice, and three times and Nora enjoyed holding the large piece of manhood in her hand, doing what she wished with it. And what she wished to do with it was to drop to her knees and put it in her mouth.  
  
“Damn, Nora,” Harry groaned.  
  
Nora dropped to her knees and deep throated Harry. His balls pressed against her chin. Years, it seemed, of sexual repression finally hit Nora with the deep and warm inhalation of Harry’s cock all the way down her throat. Harry grabbed the back of Nora’s head and pumped all the way down her throat. Nora moaned the faster Harry worked into her mouth.  
  
Such a good mouth, Harry mused. And an amazing throat. Nora’s sloppy sucking increased the faster Harry pounded her tight little throat. He edged into her mouth, getting closer and closer to exploding. All he needed to do was a little movement before he fired a huge amount of seed down Nora’s waiting and very willing throat. Nora’s eyes locked onto his, the hunger she had only increasing the faster she moved down Harry’s stiff, throbbing, hard pole.  
  
“I’m going to explode.”  
  
Nora’s eyes widened and she hummed with a loud, tight, suck, as if telling Harry to bring it. Oh, Harry brought it alright, spearing down Nora’s throat until the first blasts of seed shot down her.  
  
A deep breath followed and Nora pulled away, and licked Harry’s cock clean. Harry pulled her off of the ground and hurled her onto the bed. Harry’s strong body climbed on top of Nora’s and smothered it with kisses. His rehardening cock, the gift that kept on giving, brushed up against her thigh.  
  
“Harry, I need you, badly,” Nora breathed. “Don’t….leave me hanging….give me your cock...give it to me….NOW!”  
  
Harry three fingers deep into Nora smiled and teased her. She had been thristing for this moment for quite some time and Harry was going to draw it out, just a little bit further. Making Nora’s deep, breathing movements a little bit more intense. Harry cupped her pussy and rubbed her, to make Nora pant like a bitch in heat. Needing, wanting, and she would get, oh she would really get.  
  
“Well, who I am to deny you?”  
  
The moment of meeting was at hand and Nora spread her pussy lips, demanding Harry to go deep into her and stuff her hard and fast. Harry leaned in and slammed his big throbbing cock into Nora’s warm and tight hole. The sorceress moaned when Harry filled her up.  
  
Oh, it felt so good to have his manhood finally inside of her body. Nora never felt so alive. Always, without his cock, Nora would feel so empty right now. Harry lifted Nora’s right leg to plunge deeper into her. Her body, stretched to its limits, received a good and tight pounding from what Harry was doing to her. And Harry was doing a whole lot to her, a whole lot of wonderful, wonderful things to her body.  
  
Stretching, fucking her, fucking her so tight, and so good, and so fast as well. Nora closed her legs around Harry and pushed him deep inside, moaning in his ear and scratching his back.  
  
Nora came harder than any of her dreams, many them of about Harry. And some of them involved her being bound while Harry took every single female, good and bad, Nora knew, one by one until he finally reached her. And that was finally when Nora woke up, drenched and sticky.  
  
Harry pressed against Nora’s nipple and gave it a firm little squeeze. Her eyes, blazing with passion, locked onto Harry. She took in a deep breath which got even deeper upon Harry’s endless thrusts inside of Nora’s tight hole. She clamped down and released Harry one more time.  
  
Nora stared Harry straight in the eye when Harry picked her up and balanced her onto him. His cock brushed against her entrance before Harry impaled Nora down onto it.  
  
“You’re mine.”  
  
Nora took a fair amount of Harry deep into her body, but not everything. Magic, it appeared, allowed her expanded capacity, and also had some limits. Limits Nora did wish to breach at some time, but for right now, she was just going to ride the hell out of Harry. Wrapping her arms around Harry’s neck, Nora smothered his mouth with endless kisses. Rising, dropping, riding, riding, harder, riding him as hard as she could. Nora ended up wearing herself out on Harry’s cock, the moisture just exploding all over his member.  
  
“I can’t...this is….the greatest,” Nora managed.  
  
“Keep your head above the waver, luv, it’s just beginning,” Harry told her.  
  
A squeeze of Nora’s breast brought her back on task. She rode Harry to another orgasm. Shivering at the prospect of having him all night long.  
  
Harry put Nora’s body through the paces. The debt she owed him could never be properly paid and all Nora wanted to give Harry was her holes to fuck however he wished. Harry’s finger, dancing deep against Nora’s tightest hole, her back hole made her cry out.  
  
“Ooooh, fuck,” Nora mewled.  
  
“Yes, cum for me, cum all over my cock,” Harry said. “Feel all of the pleasure build up in your body. It’s been a long time coming, hasn’t it?”  
  
Nora would not, would not deny that it had been a long time coming. The deep clamping of a warm pussy down on Harry’s stiffening cock felt amazing. Harry shifted a little bit deeper into Nora, rocking her hard, riding her deep, and stuffing her fast. Faster movements, thrusting away at Nora until she clutched him and exploded with a very intense orgasm. Harry held all of the cards to pummel Nora’s cunt until it soaked him many times over. She flooded the area around his cock with multiple rises and multiple drops.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said.  
  
Harry had Nora on all fours and owned her one more time. He had every inch of her body mapped out and Nora succumbed to waves of pleasure which only got more intense the faster Harry drove down into her. The tightening of the woman’s loins around his thick cock grew with each passing movement. Harry pulled back and drove deep into Nora until she was quivering like a madwoman, craving the contents of his balls. She wanted them buried inside of her, coating every last inch of her pussy until she couldn't take any more.  
  
Another orgasm and Nora thought she lost her mind into the waves of pleasure.  
  
“Oooh, Harry, Harry!” Nora chanted for him. “Harder!”  
  
“Yes, baby?” Harry asked. “You’re liking this, aren’t you?”  
  
Harry rode Nora to another orgasm. She tried to take a more active role in the sexual encounter by grabbing Harry’s stiff organ tightly. However, Harry held all of the cards and held some very deep control of her body. Smashing Nora with deeper thrusts made the woman cry out even more loudly.  
  
“One more time for me.”  
  
Nora would cum as many times as Harry wanted.  
  
Harry explored Nora’s body and enjoyed her. Enjoyed the number of times he made this powerful sorceress cum. The rush of power from such a thing made Harry realize her body belonged to him. And now, Harry would reap all of the rewards. From Nora’s silky hair all the way down to her sexy toes, Harry knew everything about Nora. And knew everything about her lovely body.  
  
“Mmm,” Harry said with a suck to Nora’s ear.  
  
She passionately moaned as Harry sucked her earlobe. So good, and so fine.  
  
Nora closed her ranks around Harry and squeezed his engorged tool. Each thrust brought a warmth all the way through Nora, a fire which only could be put out by Harry’s deep, hard, and fast fucking. Burying into her hole and making Nora his own personal cock sleeve.  
  
The weight of Harry’s balls grew intense and heavy. His balls tightened and Harry pushed down into Nora. Nora cried out from Harry holding her tight.  
  
They basked in the moment, the combination of magical energy overwhelming them. For the first time, Nora received her man’s cum inside of her body. The warmth spilled energy and desire throughout the woman. For the first time, she felt extremely content and filled.  
  
Harry pressed against Nora’s sweaty back. Her sexy breathing and writhing, and a seductive smile told the story of how much she liked it.

* * *

  
Again and again, Harry fucked Nora until she had been laying on her back, dripping with cum. Harry put his arm around Nora in the aftermath, and lightly kissed her cheek.  
  
“Oh, did I find my limit?” Nora asked.  
  
“I haven’t quite found mine,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, that was quite interesting.”  
  
Queen Bee entered the room in a silky black robe which she dropped to the ground and revealed she was not wearing a stitch of clothing on her body. Harry put his eyes on Queen Bee’s body and smiled. Her juicy breasts, flat stomach, and wide hips, along with long legs, annd rich-dark skin made her nice. Her hair had been down and she framed it into her face.  
  
“I believe a thank-you is in order.”  
  
“And an apology,” Harry told her sternly.  
  
“Call it whatever you want,” Queen Bee said. “As long as I take this cock.”  
  
Queen Bee took Harry’s cock, still soaked with Nora’s juices and slipped it into her mouth. The mature woman deep-throated Harry, sliding all the way to her knees as she did so. She took his refilling balls in hand and squeeze them.  
  
Nora turned her attention to the situation and felt a second rush of pleasure course through her loins. Her aunt, giving their god his just rewards, made Nora just shift. She put a hand on her nipple, and began to play with herself, getting even hotter.  
  
Marina released Harry’s cock with a loud, noisy pop. She tightened the grip around Harry’s tool and kissed him several times over.  
  
Moving over, with a wild smile on her face, Marina spread Nora’s pussy lips and exposed them to her tongue. Leaning down, Marina’s tongue danced over Nora’s pussy and licked the nice, succulent lift Harry left in them.  
  
Throbbing and hungry, Harry spread Marina’s legs and buried his face into her eating her out. The moment Harry acquainted himself with Marina’s taste, he pulled back. Measuring her for the best plunge, Harry reared back and plowed nice and deep into Marina from behind.  
  
Marina moaned into Nora’s pussy. Nora put her hands on the back of her aunt’s head and pushed her down. The thrusting of her hips into Marina’s mouth showed how much.  
  
“Fuck the hell out of her like you did me!” Nora yelled.  
  
Harry just smiled and leaned on in with more thrusts. He had Marina’s body right where he wanted her. So succulent and so hot, and so ready to be fucked and fucked hard. Harry knew precisely all of the spots to hit her hard and fuck her extremely deep. Harry leaned into her, thrusting hard into the woman’s body when she cried out in endless pleasure. Marina, tightening her walls around him, cried out for more, cried out for his big cock spearing down into her and stretching out her pussy several times over.  
  
“Mmm, that’s the spot, isn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
Marina nodded in confirmation from Harry’s strong, intense touches. Hitting all of the spots he needed to hit and bringing her to a hell of an orgasm. The first orgasm, the second orgasm, and the third orgasm, all of them in a row and all of them squeezing Harry’s length between her walls.  
  
In the midst of a powerful orgasm, Harry stopped and gave Marina time to rest. He explored her body.  
  
“You’ve missed me, all of this time, you’ve been very hard to get ahold of,” Harry said. “And now that I’ve got you.”  
  
Harry pulled Marina up and stuffed her body nice and tightly. She rode him reverse cowgirl style for a brief spell, just feeling her body being stretched out and dominated. This strong young man knew precisely all of the ways to hit Marina’s buttons and make her scream even louder.  
  
A little break and Nora jumped in. First, she tasted Harry vigorously. On all fours and giving him a very hot blowjob made Harry just smile. Marina crawled back in and joined her niece in pleasuring Harry. The two of them sucked on Harry’s balls and traveled up his length until the tip with throbbed and twitched like mad.  
  
At the tip of Harry’s cock, the two engulfed the powerful young man’s prick head in a double liplock and sucked on it. Harry brushed his fingers through their dark manes as the two beautiful women slurped on Harry very hard. They pulled back and left a trickle of juices coming down the tip of Harry’s cock. Marina licked it and Nora did pretty much the same thing, sucking on Harry’s manhood.  
  
The two met for a kiss, doing so in such a way Harry wondered if they had made out and enjoyed each other’s company before. Nora grabbed her aunt’s hair and aggressively shoved her tongue down Marina’s throat.  
  
A wave of magic caused Harry to grow a second cock. Nora grabbed both of them in her hands and rubbed them against her cheeks smiling and kissing on them. Nora positioned herself with one cock against her opening and Marina climbed open. The two women faced each other, making out, their legs sliding on either side of Harry. Harry put his hands on their thighs and positioned them.  
  
Marina and Nora sunk down hard, filling each other up on Harry’s cocks. Both of them. Their mouths hung open the moment they dropped down and moaned loudly.  
  
“Beautiful,” Harry grunted.  
  
The two women just smiled and kissed Harry. Aunt and niece prepared to pleasure Harry’s body all over. Their tightening walls grabbed onto Harry’s big cocks and released them. Their movements threatened to milk out of them.  
  
“He’s everything you ever dreamed of, isn’t he?” Marina asked as she lowered Nora’s head down onto her sweaty and heaving chest.  
  
Harry grabbed ahold of her ass to bounce Marina harder. Nora could not answer on the account of having her mouth full so Marina pulled away to allow her lovely niece to do so.  
  
“Everything I’ve ever wanted and so….sooooo….much more,” Nora said with a panting rush just exploding through her body.  
  
Harry pulled these two beauties close. Marina looked like she was going to explode first. However, she held back and milked Harry. The spasms going through his loins made Harry’s very swollen balls filled up.  
  
Nora’s insides cradled Harry’s manhood and made him thrust upwards into her. He came closer to the breaking point. Nora’s eyes locked onto his, intensely longing for him. Harry cupped her cheek and kissed Nora a couple more times to make her just explode all over him.  
  
“Yes, everything I’ve wanted, and I’m going to get even more,” Nora said. “Finish her off so I can have both of those cocks.”  
  
“You greedy little girl,” Marina said. “Hadrian, do me a favor, my love, and finish her off, so I can have your full and undivided attention.”  
  
Nora and Marina both whipped their heads back and they moaned in response. Harry cupped their bodies, taking it in. They kissed Harry. He kissed them. It was a mess of hands, crazily working back and forth against each other. Harry squeezed Nora and Marina around the ass and pushed all the way down.  
  
Marina needed to take five and Nora just smiled. Harry pinned her down and slid one of his cocks into her pussy and the other into her ass. The double penetration made Nora just cry out in pleasure. Harry also worked his hands over her body and lined some kisses down onto her.  
  
Nora’s entire body became like a waterfall while she came. Every motion from Harry sent pleasure dancing through her, from head to toe. Harry leaned in and sucked on Nora’s nipple to increase the very present lust she was feeling. Nora, holding onto the back of Harry’s head, moaned very aggressively as she slid her loins around his cock and pumped him very hard. Nora knew Harry could push all of her buttons like no one ever before.  
  
“Keep it up, don’t stop, don’t you ever stop,” Nora said with a very intense moan.  
  
Marina watched a second later. The pulse of magic, coming from both of them, tickled her loins and squeezed her nipples. Invisible hands worked her body up into a fever. Marina, putting her fingers down against her clit, felt a blast of pleasure.  
  
She locked minds with Nora and felt everything Nora did. Two cocks plunged into both of Nora’s holes hard and fast. Marina’s dear niece came constantly. Marina wanted a piece of it and wanted a piece of what Nora received without question and without any hesitation.  
  
Harry pressed down onto Nora and the sexual energy radiating from across the room made him strain. He held Nora close and fucked her tight. The latest orgasm almost broke Nora’s mind. She grabbed tightly onto Harry and pulled Harry in deep inside of her holes.  
  
Leaving Nora suspended in time, Harry appeared across the room. He shoved his cock into Marina’s ass and then edged the other one into her pussy.  
  
“You broke her,’ Marina said.  
  
This statement made Marina hotter than ever. And now, she longed to be broken by Harry as well. Harry’s hands moved and groped her tits.  
  
“A fate which awaits you, dear Queen Bee,” Harry said. “Let’s see how much honey I can extract from your hive today.”  
  
“Ooooh, you can have...all of it!” Queen Bee moaned.  
  
The twist of a very intense orgasm erupted through Queen Bee’s body. From head, to toe, Queen Bee closed around Harry’s tools and released him with constant orgasms. Harry rode them all out and stuffed Queen Bee repeatedly with his big cocks, stretching her out until the end.  
  
As much as Harry wished to work Queen Bee to a fit of pleasure, Harry could only hold out for so long. He pushed deep into Queen Bee and stretched out her holes until she exploded. And Harry exploded along with her, sending showers of cum into Queen Bee’s ass and pussy.  
  
Harry held on for the ride. The rippling feeling emitting from his body only increasing the faster he double stuffed Queen Bee. He turned, with his original cock, and buried himself into Nora to cause a jolt of light and to also give her some love her own.  
  
The moment Harry finished emptying his balls into both of the lovely women, they breathed heavily. Queen Bee laid on the bed, cum leaking out of both of her holes.  
  
Nora crawled over the bed, licking her lips. Harry’s cum, combined with her aunt’s honey, would most certainly be a hell of a treat. One which Nora would indulge in.  
  
“Naughty girl as always,” Harry said. “But, I’ll allow it.”  
  
Nora teased Harry with her feet, lighting stroking his length up and down. He spread Nora’s thighs and prepared to take another, deeper plunge into her.  
  
The night had been spent with Harry fucking both Marina and Nora into various states of blissful catatonia.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(40, 41, and 42) on February 3rd, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk(NEW)**


	40. Chapter 40(2/3/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut Posted On: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/yjr-volume-2-chapter-40-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted On February 3rd, 2020. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**Chapter 40)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry pressed his hands against Nora’s back while bending her over the bed and slammed into her with long, tight thrusts. Marina slipped off to do some more things, which, after a brief recharge, left Nora ready to do something. She had breakfast and now a long desert of Harry’s cock deep inside of her.  
  
Nora developed a hyper-sensitivity to certain things. Including, but not limited to when people had been watching her have sex and masturbated. She reached through the door, with tentacles and pulled the offending party inside.  
  
The lovely Ms. Zatanna Zatara dangled in the air, caught with her panties down, and spying on Harry. She intended to jump in when Harry put Nora to bed, but now Nora dangled her high in the air and made Zatanna just quiver underneath her grip.  
  
“Hello, Zee,” Harry said. “No need to be a stranger. You should have come right in.”  
  
The word “come” had rebounded in Zatanna’s mind as if he said “cum” and Zatanna’s hips twisted into the grip of one of the tentacles. Nora’s little writhing devils took on the shape of Harry’s cock and rubbed against Zatanna’s exposed lips, increasing the very real and extremely obvious heat Zatanna was feeling. Zatanna thrust forward to try to meet it.  
  
“That’s a bit much, isn’t it?”  
  
“I would call it tentacle rape, but you can’t rape the willing, by definition of the word,” Nora said. “Isn’t that right, my pet?”  
  
Zatanna moaned around one of the tentacles which wrapped around her neck and shoved deep down her throat. The slimy juices had been sucked down by Zatanna like she craved a mother’s milk. She leaned back and sucked on it so hard.  
  
And speaking of sucking things in, Nora’s warm, succulent pussy, sucked in Harry’s length. Harry picked up the pace and fucked Zatanna long and deep with multiple hard strokes. His balls, slapping against Nora’s thighs, caused a huge imprint to be left on Zatanna’s thighs from the magic. Zatanna now could feel everything Nora could.  
  
And Nora could feel everything Zatanna could as well. The tingling, the longing, the need to be stuffed. Oh, Nora felt all of it and longed for it. Her pussy drooled very hungrily while shoving all the way back against Harry’s intruding organ. Nora licked her lips.  
  
“She should get your cock now,” Nora said.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Just make me cum so hard I’ll need a break,” Nora said.  
  
Oh, Harry had no problem with that. He threw his hips forward, ramming deep into Nora. Stretching her out until her hot and horny loins closed ranks around Harry and squeezed his thick tool. Harry leaned on in and thrusted into Nora to stuff her with multiple thrusts all in succession.  
  
Nora came hard from it, spilling her juices all over Harry from the way her insides clutched him. Harry kept going and riding Nora until the orgasm finally exploded to her body.  
  
Harry caught Zatanna when the tentacles disappeared and sent her almost crashing to the floor. The few few buttons of Zatanna’s shirt popped open and left Harry with access of her breasts. She was not wearing a bra and her ample bosom pushing into Harry’s face resulted in a very pleasant encounter for them both.  
  
“Very nice,” Harry said.  
  
The skilled sorcerer slipped Zatanna’s ample breasts out of her top. They bounced, nice and supple and ready to go. Harry squeezed Zatanna’s nipple and leaned down to suck on them. Zatanna moaned.  
  
“I like this, but I really, really want your cock inside of me,” Zatanna said. “Please, Harry.”  
  
“Of course, Zee,” Harry said.  
  
Harry spread Zatanna’s lips and her tight, warm folds engulfed Harry. Practically gobbling him the second he entered her body. Harry pressed himself down onto Zatanna, rising up and spearing her tight body. Zatanna clutched Harry and moaned, folding her nails into Harry’s back and almost clawing the hell out of him while he fucked her long and tight.  
  
“Ooooh, yes,” Zatanna breathed in Harry’s ear. “Harder, fuck me harder!”  
  
Indulging himself in his lovely sorceress of a girlfriend sounded like a capital idea for Harry. He leaned in and stuffed Zatanna’s warm pussy, taking her to the edge and then several steps behind. He leaned into her, slapping his big balls down onto Zatanna’s warm thighs.  
  
Nora could not help herself. Zatanna’s lovely, succulent lips were just there. Beckoning to be taken full advantage of. She climbed up and moved onto Zatanna’s mouth, straddling her. The cum from Harry earlier, magically sealed and preserved, gave Zatanna a tantalizing hint. And no stranger to eating a pussy which had been so willingly given, Nora received the tongue attack of her life.  
  
Harry smiled and pressed down into Zatanna.  
  
“Both of my magic girls are going to cum for me, aren’t they?” Harry asked.  
  
Oh, there had been no question about it. They were going to cum for him. It was not a matter of how many times, or how often, rather it had been a matter of when. Harry rose up and slammed himself as deep into Zatanna’s body as possible. He reached new avenues with her, with the long and extremely hard fuck session getting her going. Getting her tight pussy clamping down onto Harry and releasing him.  
  
Zatanna thought turnabout was fairplay. She tried to conjure tentacles to violate Nora’s mouth and ass. She missed the mark just a little bit.  
  
“Your tentacle play needs work, honey,” Nora purred.  
  
Nora closed her eyes and knew one thing about Zatanna’s did not need work. Her tongue. Which reached the innermost parts of Nora’s core and saturated the woman’s face. Nora came all over Zatanna with a twitching motion.  
  
Harry decided to ease his fingers into Nora’s ass, two and three of them deep. While Nora received the ass fucking of a lifetime earlier, the fact she came so hard indicated she would be up for more anal fun. And Harry intended to stretch her to the breaking point.  
  
Finally, Nora let loose all over Zatanna’s face. She fell forward and allowed Harry to take a good look at Nora’s handiwork. Zatanna’s face shined sexily and heavily with juices. Harry leaned in and cupped Zatanna’s face and tasted the juices.  
  
Harry’s embraced Zatanna tight, kissed the sorceress, and fucked the hell out of her. Magic, beyond all measure, drew them together. Their bodies, only increasing with the burning lust, accelerated with each passing moment. Through their pleasure, their desire, and pretty much everything which went along with just how hard they were cumming. And Zatanna knew she could cum very hard.  
  
After Zatanna recovered from her orgasm, Harry buried his cock into Nora’s ass. Lubricated from Zatanna’s orgasm, Harry plunged deep into the magical girl’s anus and rocked the hell out of her. Nora closed her nails onto the bed and moaned extremely loud in response.  
  
“I….I need….this!” Nora moaned.  
  
Zatanna licked her lips and decided to help Harry out by pushing him a bit deeper. Almost splitting Nora in half on his big cock. Of course, judging by the juices raining down onto her, she just liked it.  
  
“That looks like fun.”  
  
Nora teased Zatanna’s anal opening with a tentacle working back and forth inside. Zatanna pushed her ass back into the tentacle and let out a moan.  
  
“Why don’t you do her ass next, Har,” Nora managed with a sensual moan.  
  
Harry crawled over and wrapped his arms around Zatanna, pushing into her ass from behind. They were going to have so much fun. Zatanna’s ass, built to be stuffed and fucked, opened up for Harry. Harry leaned into her and shoved his big thick cock into her tight anal ring from behind.  
  
Pain only faded to pleasure. Especially since a second cock, created by one of Nora’s opened tentacles, brushed against Zatanna’s holes. And two more tentacles, with very Harry shaped ends, rubbed against her pussy and ass. Nora gave Zatanna a dirty smile and kissed her wet thighs.  
  
“And this is how you do some tentacle play properly,” Nora said.  
  
The two tentacles slammed into Zatanna’s pussy hard at the same time Harry fucked her.  
  
The magic in the air made Harry go to town on Zatanna’s very nice ass from behind. He pressed into her, squeezing her tightly and filling her up. Zatanna leaned back and put Harry’s hands on her chest for Harry to squeeze her breasts. Harry felt them, how succulent they were and also how they were leaking with milk.  
  
“Nora?” Harry asked.  
  
“Mmm, don’t mind if I do.”  
  
Nora sucked on Zatanna’s lactating breast and caused her to moan. Whatever spell Nora used to conjure the tentacles had an interesting little side effect. Harry extended his reach to Nora, grabbing her breasts and watching as very warm milk just exposed on his hand.  
  
Harry sucked Nora’s supple breasts when she came out and also fucked Zatanna in the ass while she oozed milk. This is how Zatanna displayed her arousal and how Harry displayed his very long and hard thrusts into Zatanna’s body. He pulled back and speared into her tight anus from behind, slapping down onto her. Her tight ass squeezed him like a vice and threatened to drain every drop of seed from him.  
  
One more push and Zatanna and Nora came. Harry followed them, shooting his seed into Zatanna’s ass. Zatanna, grabbing onto Harry, pumped as much cum out of his balls as the wicked little sorceress could manage to get. She squeezed down and released Harry.  
  
The two girls rested on either side of Harry. Harry alternated between sucking their breasts and fingering their pussies until Nora and Zatanna both passed out. The milk spilling from their bodies made Harry’s cock long and throbbing.  
  
It was to Harry’s gratitude they were both willing to lend Harry a helping hand.

* * *

  
After Nora and Zatanna had been put to bed and very nicely, Ms. Gsptlsnz arrived, or Giselle as she had been known. She had arrived in a nice, silky red bathrobe which left little to the imagination. Or the fact she wore nothing other than a pair of thigh highs and a thong when sauntering around, her pussy dripping wet.  
  
From the door, Giselle could see Queen Bee sinking herself down onto Harry. Riding the hell out of his big, juicy cock with such renewed vigor, it made Giselle just slip her fingers into her mouth and suck on them long and hard. The front of her robe flipped open and Giselle grabbed her large tits to squeeze them.  
  
She had about as good of a time as Queen Bee did riding Harry. Sliding and slamming down onto him. The juicing of her thighs and her legs wrapping around Harry and pulling him in tightly. Harry rammed deep inside of her for Queen Bee to cry in pleasure.  
  
“Fuck me tight, my love,” Queen Bee breathed. “OOOH, YES!”  
  
Queen Bee clutched Harry’s organ tightly and released the juices down onto Harry. Grabbing ahold of her and Harry made Marina come again and again. With Marina biting down on the side of Harry’s neck and moaning in response to everything that he was doing to her.  
  
Everything broke, with Harry exploding into Marina’s warm pussy. Queen Bee and Superman enjoyed their coupling together with Marina collapsing onto Harry’s chest and breathing heavily.  
  
“Amazing, beloved.”  
  
Giselle would have to agree with Queen Bee’s assessment on the situation. The moment she could, Giselle moved in and took Harry’s hard cock into her mouth. She greeted him with a loud slurp and bobbed and down.  
  
“You’ve obviously been acquainted,” Marina said. “But, we haven’t….”  
  
“Queen Bee, this is Ms. Gsptlsnz, or Giselle, she’s from the Fifth-Dimension,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, a lot more pleasant on the eyes and ears than that other being from the fifth dimension.”  
  
Giselle pulled away and smiled. She licked her lips and looked towards Queen Bee who looked good enough to eat. Besides, she wanted some of the honey from the source.  
  
“My former husband,” Giselle said. “I traded up.”  
  
The two women exchanged knowing smiles.  
  
“Obviously,” Marina said.  
  
Marina laid back and spread her legs for Giselle to dig in properly. And did Giselle ever dig in. She sucked the juices from Marina’s warm pussy and made her explode all over the place. Marina could not believe just how good this woman was at hitting all the right spots.  
  
After pulling up, Giselle allowed her robe to drop and for Marina to get a face-full of Giselle’s round, watermelon size breasts.  
  
“Are those real? “Marina asked after finally finding her breath.  
  
“About as real as a three-dimensional construct on a fifth-dimensional woman can be.”  
  
Fair enough and Marina tested their durability. They most certainly were as supple and firm as a pair of breasts could be and Marina could not get enough of sucking them hard.  
  
One thing Giselle wanted, as pleasant as Marina’s breast sucking had been, had been Harry to spread her legs and push his big cock inside of her pussy. She turned around and decided to offer Harry the chance. Harry took it and speared deep into Giselle and filled her up.  
  
Yes, Superman grabbed the fifth-dimensional being by the hips and pushed her down onto the bed and fucked her very vigorously. Giselle grabbed onto Harry’s shoulder and let out several moans all at once. Harry leaned in and fucked his partner with deeper and intense thrusts.  
  
“You like the taste of my pussy, don’t you?” Marina asked.  
  
Oh, Giselle liked it and liked it a whole lot. Marina, while not having Nora’s magical gifts, had a certain way with women and she fed Giselle a steady stream. And as a result, Giselle extended her tongue in such a way that very few women could be capable of and licked her out extremely hard.  
  
“She’s good, isn’t she?” Harry asked.  
  
The sounds Marina made answered Harry’s questions than any word. Harry felt up Giselle’s soft legs and then grabbed ahold of her breasts which were large and natural at the same time. Given some of the busty women Harry enjoyed, Giselle could be in the advanced weight class by the size of her bouncing melons.  
  
“MMMPH, AHHH!” Giselle cried out in pleasure through Marina’s pussy.  
  
The warm, velvety center grabbed onto Harry’s manhood and milked it. Despite Giselle craving and pretty much thristing for Harry’s seed, he would not give in so vigorously. He would make Giselle work for it.  
  
A brief pause to tease the woman. Harry inhaled the heat coming off of this lovely woman’s body. He touched her, tormented Giselle and brought her to a very intense orgasm.  
  
“Close,” Harry said. “So, close, and yet...so far.”  
  
Harry leaned all the way into Giselle and stuffed her pussy with multiple thrusts. Every time Harry planted his thick balls against Giselle’s thighs, she cried out for more pleasure.  
  
Marina exploded all over Giselle’s face and slid back a couple of inches. Deep breaths, just recovering from what just happened.  
  
A flash of light and Harry ended up behind Marina. He fucked her tightly for about fifteen seconds straight and managed dozens of thrusts in those fifteen seconds.  
  
Harry teleported out of Marina’s pussy after her orgasm, buried his cock in Giselle’s mouth and humped away at it. He then disappeared and spread Giselle’s legs apart. He cupped her cheeks and rammed deep inside of her.  
  
“Pull my hair.”  
  
Giselle grew her hair nice and long so Harry had no problems reaching it. And no problems grabbing ahold of her while he wore out Giselle’s pussy. Despite her fifth-dimensional abilities, Giselle could feel Harry deep inside of her and he was not two thrusts of action and eight hours of snoring either.  
  
And speaking of action, Giselle got plenty of it. Harry made her cum extremely hard around the thickness of his cock when it slammed down into her body. Leaning all the way down, Harry bounced hard and fast to stretch Giselle all the way out and made her cry in pleasure from what he was doing.  
  
After a brief break, Marina crawled over Giselle’s body and launched herself onto Harry. Marina slammed her tight box down onto Harry’s pole and hit him. She had a lot of stamina and a high sex drive. Something, Harry appreciated and something Marina appreciated having Harry test.  
  
“You’re going to lose it,” Harry said. “Wonder what the people of your country would think if they saw her queen like this.”  
  
“The women...would fight for you to death,” Marina said. “The men, what ones are left, would give up and die because they could give nothing you couldn’t and much more efficiently.”  
  
Harry just smiled and super blurred between Marina and Giselle. Despite spending no more than ten or fifteen seconds in both women, Harry gifted them with some very intense orgasms. Giselle’s had been the strongest.  
  
Giselle wanted Harry’s seed and would do everything to receive it. Marina and her lovely niece got more than enough today and now Giselle wanted her fair share. She waited for Harry to finish bringing Marina to an almost catatonic state before making her move.  
  
The second Harry jumped on top of her, Giselle inflated her breasts like something out of a Cartoon and buried Harry into marshmallow heaven. Or hell, depending on your perspective. Although for a lot of men they would like being indulged in endless fields of soft, warm, pillowy breasts.  
  
“My breasts are so yummy, aren’t they?” Giselle breathed. “I bet they taste better….my milk is going to make you cum harder than anyone ever has before!”  
  
Harry leaned in and fucked Giselle vigorously. The weight of his balls grew even more intense and they were this close to just unloading inside of Giselle’s tight, tight hole. He leaned into her tightly while she milked his rod. Not wanting to give in to this beautiful woman so easily, Harry plowed the redhead until she finally unleashed all over Harry’s face with a shower of milk.  
  
In response, Harry buried into her, the tightening of his balls leading to a very impressive eruption. Harry rode Giselle all the way to the end and filled her pussy up with so much cum it was almost absurd. Harry leaned into her.  
  
The cum bubbled out of Giselle like a geyser. Causing a recovering Queen Bee to smile and crawl closer.  
  
“Turnabout is fair play,” Queen Bee said.  
  
Queen Bee crawled between Giselle’s thighs and inhaled the combination of juices. Drinking them noisily, messily, hornily, and just hungrily, Queen Bee planted her tongue deep into Giselle and slurped Harry’s gift from between her legs.  
  
Harry positioned himself behind Queen Bee and sled into the beautiful, if not sometimes devious, monarch, and pushed into her. Harry would have his way with these two mature babes until their bodies had been dripping, sore, and stuffed.  
  
**[The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.](https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/yjr-volume-2-chapter-41232020-update-2.html) **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk**


	41. Chapter 41(2/3/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 3rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. **   
**Chapter 41:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Out of Biayla and back to Metropolis. Giselle decided to join Harry for some more and currently positioned herself on her knees, very aggressively sucking on his cock. The very horny and aggressive redhead leaned on in, sucking on Harry hard.  
  
Karen joined Giselle on her knees and put Harry’s balls into her mouth to suck on them. The world famous breasts of Power Girl brushed up against Harry’s legs. Harry leaned in, putting his hands on the back of one head of red hair and another head of blonde hair. Two hot mouths got to work.  
  
Both took turns pleasuring Harry’s loins. The heat only increased the faster the moved into position. Their naked bodies, tantalizing waving out of Harry’s reach, just barely, caused a tingle to erupt throughout Harry’s loins. He grabbed the back of Giselle to mouth fuck her.  
  
“Closer,” Harry grunted.  
  
Giselle smiled and took Harry deep into her throat in an amazing way. Her inner throat muscles clenched Harry nice and tight, like a pussy working over a cock. She softly and easily worked Harry over, blowing him like a Queen. Giselle knew all of the spots to hit on Harry and knew what she needed to do to make him cum.  
  
As warned, Harry fired and Giselle leaned back to drink every last drop of seed from his balls. She took the rush into her mouth, hungrily and eagerly anticipating everything Harry had for her. A long, and loud slurp echoed from Giselle enjoying everything Harry had for her. And everything was a whole lot of great things.  
  
From the depths rose Karen who licked Harry’s head. The buxom blonde and the stacked redhead turned their attention towards each other. They kissed each other, deeply, hungrily, noisily. The loud pop coming from their mouth, turned out to be rather insane. Karen’s tongue, driving deep into Giselle’s mouth, hungered for even more. They swapped the cum with each other.  
  
A pop and both of them landed on a very lavish bed. Where Karen smeared Giselle’s breasts with oil and Giselle did the same to Karen. Both of them broke out into a wide grins, positioning themselves over Harry’s body and using their breasts to worship the handsome young man before them. Their tits ground up against Harry’s flesh, with Harry standing up at attention.  
  
“I’ve been waiting for this all night,” Karen said.  
  
“Help yourself,” Giselle said. “I’ll take his tongue.”  
  
A fresh and empty pussy, just waiting to be filled, climbed over Harry’s face. Giselle cleaned herself up, just to get dirty all over again. And Harry’s tongue met her opening and sucked it while Karen leaned in and slammed herself down onto Harry to take him inside of her body.  
  
The two buxom beauties, one on Harry’s mouth and the other bouncing on his cock, provided a warm set of contrasts. Karen and Giselle grabbed each other and kissed, hard, deep, and fast, with hunger. Oh, the hunger only doubled the further these two babes worked themselves into a fever. Tongue on tongue, increasing the actions both of them shared with each other.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
The loud slurping of their mouths only increased the more they doubled down on each other. Karen demanded entry and Giselle happily gave it to Karen. Happily and endlessly, dangling their tongues back back and forth against each other to the point where they were going to explode.  
  
Karen exploded all over Harry’s cock. She leaned back and Giselle leaned forward to suck on Karen’s large breasts. A place where many people wanted to be, enjoying Power Girl and her breasts. Power Girl threw her head back and cried out even more.  
  
Giselle and Karen switched placed, or rather positions. Giselle on all fours, put herself in perfect position to both be rammed by Harry’s big cock and also to eat Karen’s pussy out. The warm, and hot taste increased Giselle’s flow of juices more.  
  
“Damn, Giselle,” Harry growled. “That pussy just feels so good, you always are so wet. I bet you always peer into my dimension when I have sex. Masturbating, thinking about this moment. Thinking about me grabbing your hips and fucking you, don’t you?”  
  
Harry slowed down to a crawl and made Giselle just feel it. She did think about it, did watch Harry and his partners on a constant basis. Pretty much everyone needed a hobby, and why would Giselle be any more different than the rest. Every time Harry slid into the depths of her body, a rush of magic coursed through her. The pleasure, doubling, tripling, just increasing and squeezing Harry tightly.  
  
Letting it go, Harry allowed Giselle to cum as hard as humanly possible. She moaned extremely loud and tightened around Harry’s probing manhood. His balls, slapping Giselle hard on the thigh indicated just how heavy he was.  
  
After the orgasms of both women subsided, Harry pinned both Karen and Giselle on the bed. He fingerbanged their pussies, hands moving like a blur. The unspoken reward was Harry would fuck the woman who kept from just losing herself first. Although, both looked at the edge of losing it.  
  
All he needed was one slight touch.  
  
Karen’s spirit of competition would not be denied. Giselle was not going to win this battle of wills.  
  
“Oh, she’s going to explode first, the little slut,” Karen moaned.  
  
“You...you...you’re the slut!” Giselle moaned out for Karen. “You’re the...s-slut!”  
  
Those words could barely be fired before Giselle finally broke out into a rapid fire orgasm. She screamed, and her breasts bounced. Unfairly, Karen leaned over to suck on her delicious melons and that made Giselle leak even more.  
  
Karen spilled her juices just seconds after Giselle did. Giselle broke out into an endless cry of pleasure as did Karen.  
  
The dust settled and Harry looked down both at their bodies. Karen won the prize and Harry lifted her up onto his lap. Her breasts wrapped around Harry’s face and Harry motorboated those world famous tits hard. Grabbing her ass as well and playing with her legs. Harry did everything which drove Karen to the bend with hot, enticing moans. Right before causing her to be slammed down and stretch her pussy out around his cock.  
  
“Ooooh, sweat Rao!” Karen screamed out.  
  
Giselle, breathing heavily on the bed, pumped her fingers deep inside of her pussy. She wanted them as well. However, Harry had a gift for her as well.  
  
Tentacles wrapped around Giselle’s body. One of the tentacles slid up into her mouth. The other danced around her asshole and the other jammed into her pussy. All of them, the ends had been shaped like Harry’s cock and they all stuffed Giselle like no one’s business.  
  
A grunt of pleasure went through Harry’s body. Karen’s tightening loins wrapped around Harry’s large pole when she pushed down onto him. Not to mention the sensations of being connected to three other tight, warm holes at the same time.  
  
“Mmmm, keep that up, babe.”  
  
The juicy nipple in Harry’s mouth kept enticing him forward. Karen put her hand over Harry’s head and stroked his hair. Leaning in and enjoying the pleasure, the thrill ride. Harry’s thrusting organ deep inside of her tight body and just rocking Karen with an endless wave of fun and pleasure. Harry knew how to hit all of the buttons and make Karen feel so alive. And so thrilled, very thrilled as a matter of fact. She moaned deeply, scratching her nails down the side of Harry’s neck while bouncing hard against him.  
  
“Fuck, this is the best,” Karen said with a smokey smile. “Keep...doing this to me...baby.”  
  
Karen leaned in and made out very aggressively with Harry through each bounce. Her tongue, landing against the side of Harry’s mouth, ended up pleasuring him in all of the best ways possible. Harry squeezed on Karen’s nipples and released them with a very furious motion, pinching her hard and releasing her.  
  
“Cum again.”  
  
Both ladies came hard. Very hard. It had been hard to tell who wanted it more.  
  
The weight in Harry’s balls only increased. He could feel the pull from the tentacles in Giselle’s holes milking him magically just as hard as Karen’s tight walls milked in physically. Harry put his finger against Karen’s nipple and tugged on it and sucked it very hard.  
  
The combined moans of Harry’s two busty lovers filled the room. It felt very good, intense even. Nice, nicer than Harry expected. Karen clamping down onto Harry and releasing his large tool from the tight grip of her body lead to an increased and even more intense riding session than Harry could realize.  
  
“And again,” Harry said.  
  
Karen came again and again. She would cum all night. Harry’s balls filled up and Karen tightened her hips around him.  
  
“It’s your turn to make those big balls explode, honey,” Karen said.  
  
Karen’s deep and passionate kiss brought a tingle through Harry’s loins. He ended up grabbing Karen tight around the waist and super-fucking the woman until she almost lost it.  
  
Giselle closed her eyes, the tentacles started to leak their fluids in every bit of her holes. She knew they were all close, it was just a matter of time.  
  
Harry exploded, and emptied the contents of his balls. He made sure Karen came multiple times while slamming hard into her body. The nymphomaniac speared herself down onto his body. While the tentacles gave way and came into Giselle’s holes and all over her body.  
  
The aftermath followed with Karen leaning in to lick the cum off of Giselle’s body. Sucking it off with hunger while Harry leaned in and played with their bodies.  
  
Just ready for Harry to slide right back in. The sexy actions of these two gorgeous women, only made Harry want it more, and they wanted him and would take anything he would give them and receive from them all throughout the night.

* * *

  
Harry turned around the corner to the gym only to see a nice little sight. Dinah on her knees, right between the legs of her younger sister, Sara, eating her out. Sara pulled off the sweaty tank top she wore and exposed her bouncing breasts to Harry, smiling.  
  
“Hey, Harry,” Sara breathily said. “Dinah and I were just working on our sparring...and I think you might agree that my move was pretty successful in bringing her down her knees.”  
  
Watching the face of the older sister pressed between the thighs of the younger sister told Harry the store. Sara crooked her finger and beckoned Harry to come forward. Harry did not need to be told twice for such an enticing invitation. Sara, placing her hand on Harry’s crotch, rubbed him through his pants. Harry leaned on in as Sara rubbed Harry’s crotch, first with his pants on and then by pulling his pants down.  
  
“Nice of you to bring the good equipment for me to work with,” Sara said. “I think I’ll work on my neck exercises first...and then maybe some squats….keep working my thighs, Dinah.”  
  
Sara leaned down and sank Harry’s cock into her mouth. Her juicy lips and beautiful face proved to be an unbeatable sight. Sara just showed how flexible a neck she had and how amazing she could be, by deep-throating Harry. The palm of her hand, rubbing up hard against Harry’s balls, caused an intense amount of friction between his loins.  
  
“Oh, yes, you’re working your neck very nicely,” Harry said. “And I’ve got to work those ...lower muscles myself….keep it nice and strong.”  
  
Sara gave Harry the thumbs up. She put one hand on the back of Dinah’s head to keep her from licking her pussy and the other half on Harry’s balls to stroke them hard to feel the amount of seed weighed into them. They two lovers only increased the fun they were having.  
  
Dinah had been let out to breath of pleasure. She rose and Harry grabbed her, and kissed her. Harry’s fingers danced down Dinah’s legs as they stretched into those tight yoga pants she was wearing. Harry backed Dinah up and rolled a large ball around. Dinah did a backbend over the ball and spread her legs as tight as possible as Harry worked her pants down to finger her pussy.  
  
“Have a seat,” Sara said with a smile. “Oh, my sister’s enjoying her workout as well.”  
  
Dinah closed her eyes and could feel the burn. Harry’s manipulation of her pussy only increased. Sara walked over and mounted the tip of Harry’s cock with her pussy. The blonde woman’s naked body, writhing against Harry’s manhood only served to rile him up.  
  
“I wonder if I can break my record,” Sara said.  
  
“Practice makes perfect,” Harry groaned.  
  
“Mmm, you got that right, and I’ll keep practicing until I get it right.”  
  
Sara rose and squatted all the way down onto Harry’s cock, taking it inside of her wet pussy. She did five squeezes with her inner muscles on Harry, rose up and then squatted down again. Repeatedly massaging Harry’s length while Harry roamed the hand he was not using to finger the hell out of Dinah down her body.  
  
Oh, Dinah got hot watching her baby sister ride the cock of her mutual lover. Once again, Harry put his charmwork on her, where when she screamed, the results of the cry vibrated Dinah’s clit. Harry pulled out from her and squeezed her breasts to make Dinah breath.  
  
“Mmm, lower your head, like that, and work that mouth,” Sara said.  
  
“Oh, you’re going to break before you break your record if you’re not careful,” Harry said with a devious grin.  
  
Sara just smiled. Oh, she thought it might be a possibility. If true, she would have to go back to Harry’s cock again and again and again, until she got it right. And got it deep inside of her, pressing up against her loins. Sara thought there might be a distinct possibility she would cum hard around Harry while he filled her up. Harry threw his hips back into her and slammed tight inside of her body to make Sara rock back and forth. Harry grabbed ahold of Sara and squeezed her warm pussy down onto him.  
  
“Guess, I’m going to have to keep trying until I get it right.”  
  
She performed the ritual twenty times, each of them more vigorous than the last one. Sara knew precisely what buttons to push to get Harry deep inside of her. She leaned in. The beautiful blonde moaned with more aggression and hunger than ever before. Harry slid his finger down onto her nipple and pulled on it to make Sara just cry out even more with pleasure. The rush through her loins doubled, tripled, intensified even. Harry knew precisely what he was doing and how many buttons to push to get Sara to lose her mind.  
  
And Sara lost it, all over Harry and all over his cock. Her tightening pussy clamped down onto him. Breathing heavily, Sara gave up all pretext of the workout and just rode the hell out of Harry. She looked like a wild woman what she was doing.  
  
A pleasant grip and an intense release. Sara milked Harry’s tool for all of it’s work, driving it deeper and further inside of her. Her mouth hanging out with desire burning through her eyes. More intense feelings than ever before erupting through Sara’s body.  
  
The end came with Sara taking in a very deep breath. Oh she knew precisely how many buttons Harry hammered in the aftermath. Harry put his hands on Sara’s back and pushed her further down onto him. She bounced up and down on Harry for the next several minutes to ride the hell out of him.  
  
Finally, she came undone and came one more time. This time her screams matched those of Dinah’s.  
  
The moment Sara slid off, Dinah bounced up and climbed on top of Harry.  
  
“I bet I could beat her,” Dinah said.  
  
Harry just smiled, the competitive nature of two lovely sisters really worked to his advantage. Sara collapsed on the workout ball, and spread her legs for Harry to touch her. He extended the free hand and toyed with Dinah’s breasts at the same time.  
  
Touching both of the sisters at once pushed an electric thrill through Harry’s loins. He leaned up as Dinah sank down. Sinking down onto his manhood and then taking her wet walls tightening them around Harry. All while grabbing the back of Harry’s head and giving him a deep and passionate kiss which put all of Harry’s attention on Dinah for the next couple of minutes.  
  
She performed these motions, grabbing Harry’s cock in her walls and squeezing in. Sara reached closer about fifty times of doing this before she lost all control. Dinah offered more measured moments.  
  
“Faster, faster, faster!” Sara cried out.  
  
Whether or not Sara talked about Harry’s fingering or Dinah’s riding, one could hardly tell. It did not matter for Dinah sped up a little bit while Harry did the same to Sara. Getting her going and crying out in pleasure. Sara’s hips slammed into the air and met Harry’s thrusting fingers.  
  
Harry redoubled his resistance despite Dinah’s silken caresses making a very convincing argument to cum inside of her. Picking up the pace, Harry lowered his face onto Dinah’s breasts and her siren song in his ear only increased the speed of which Harry drove into her. Going faster, slamming into her harder until the point where Dinah might have broken down from the pleasure.  
  
Dinah grabbed ahold of Harry. Almost losing control of it on Harry. Harry’s hands and Sara’s moans combined as one did not help Dinah.  
  
“Almost there,” Dinah said.  
  
The best Dinah could hope was to tie with Sara. She grabbed hold of Harry and rocked onto him, buck-wild movements on Harry’s cock. She pushed up and down until Dinah finally was riding Harry. And Harry fired waves of pleasure down through Dinah’s body.  
  
Something, anything had to give and Dinah was about ready to give in to her own passions. All of the ways which Harry pleasured Dinah were about ready to come crashing down. Harry, sliding a single nipple into her mouth, sucked very aggressively on it and made Dinah just cry out for pleasurable mercy one more time. Harry knew all of the ways to make Dinah just lose it and lose it hard.  
  
“Yes, baby, take me,” Dinah purred in Harry’s ear. “All the way, inside of me. Don’t stop….please….don’t stop….no matter how hard you hit me with this.”  
  
Dinha came hard around Harry and collapsed in a similar state.  
  
“Tied? Sara asked.  
  
“Tied!” Dinah agreed.  
  
The two sisters exchanged a pouty expression.  
  
“That’s no fun….we need to settle this.”  
  
Sara positioned herself on Harry once Dinah got off and rode him again. Trying to break her record and get ahead of Dinah. Of course, Sara had no better luck this time than last time. No matter how much Sara gritted her teeth and tried to push forward, the thought of what Harry was doing to her insides were just too much. He stretched out her pussy and made Sara cry out with intense and endless desire.  
  
Dinah and Sara took turns riding Harry and doing their exercises, strengthening their inner muscles on them. Their asses remained in fine form with this activity. Harry grabbed them both eventually as they straddled his legs and alternated fucking them.  
  
Yes, this broke down. Not that Sara and Dinah minded. They were getting a far better workout with Harry alternating his cock between their holes.  
  
Sara broke first, but given she spent the most time with Harry, it was obvious. Harry thrusted hard into her riding out her orgasm until Sara collapsed on Harry’s shoulders.  
  
Dinah’s beautiful, alluring body impaled down onto Harry’s cock. The Black Canary met the White Canary with a glint of mischief in her eyes. She locked onto Sara.  
  
“Cum,” Dinah whispered. “It’s nice to cum inside my pussy, isn’t it?”  
  
Harry agreed and thrust into Dinah. The weight of Harry’s balls slapped down onto Dinah and made her cry out for more. The one final thrust caused Harry to spill inside of her body. Bursting out and filling Dinah with as much cum as Harry’s balls could contain.  
  
Dinah’s back arched from Harry spilling inside of her. He ended up shooting spurt after spurt of warm seed into her, filling up Dinah. The release had felt good for all three of them for Sara came thanks to the vibrations coming from Dinah.  
  
“Oh, I won, didn’t I?” Dinah asked.  
  
“Nah, Harry won,” Sara said.  
  
“I agree with Sara,” Harry said.  
  
Sara just laughed and kissed both Harry and her sister with spirit and passion. The two sisters snuggled against Harry as they prepared to cool down before heating up for another round of working out.  
**Hold On Tight, More Shameless Smut to Come. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk**


	42. Chapter 42(2/10/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted On February 3rd, 2020. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 42: **   
****

* * *

**  
**“And so that’s what you can expect from Atlantis and Themyscira when we attend the summit this week.”  
  
Lois got an interview with Mera and Diana and had been pretty pleased with their actions. The two women sat across from her and Harry, with Lois positioned on Harry’s lap. Harry’s hand had been moving further and further down Lois’s thigh throughout the entire interview and pleasuring the brunette. He got closer to her panties and pulled them off to the side.  
  
Oh, and Mera and Diana now stripped each other naked and were kissing each other after the interview was over. Harry wickedly smiled and undid the buttons of Lois’s blouse.  
  
“When in Rome.”  
  
Harry already had his cock out of his pants and right at the edge of Lois’s entrance. The brunette reporter threw her head back and indicated to Harry she was ready. Harry slammed into Lois, bending her over slightly. Right as Mera and Diana made out even more aggressively and now Mera grabbed a handful of Diana’s ass.  
  
Funny how most of the times when Lois took Harry along for an interview, it degenerated into an orgy. Not really complaining, just making an observation. And she had been brought back to life with Harry just grabbing her and fucking her tight.  
  
“You’ve been sitting on my cock for the better part of an hour,” Harry said. “It was getting pretty hard. You must have felt that.”  
  
Lois tore her eyes away from Mera’s bent over body as Diana slammed her with a strap on. And their moans indicated Harry performed his nice little magic trick on their clits.  
  
“Mmm, you were...feeling me up as well, making it hard….”  
  
“But, you managed to stick to the interview, stubborn to the end.”  
  
Harry bounced Lois’s body up and down on his stiff pole and grabbed the breasts of his stepmother grabbing her by the breasts and holding onto them so tightly. Those fingers grabbed onto Lois’s tits and squeezed them, milked them, just made them Harry’s toys to play with and boy Harry wanted to play.  
  
“You’re going to cum already?”  
  
“After all of the teasing, are you surprised?’ Lois asked.  
  
Harry was not, he just thought Lois might have a little bit more self control. He picked up the pace, rocking Lois with repeated thrusts. Each of them coming closer and closer to erupting in Lois. She squeezed down tight on Harry and released him before Lois came.  
  
Mera joined her in an orgasm from across the room. And Diana now pushed her fingers into the ass of the Queen of Atlantis to get her going.  
  
Lois hunched forward, moaning and Harry slid out of her. Just in time to come face to face with a naked Sara Lance, who had snuck into the room, doing the Ninja thing.  
  
“You didn’t have enough after last night, did you?” Harry asked.  
  
Sara responded by licking Lois’s pussy hard and then pulling away. She grabbed Harry’s balls and groped them, weighing the amount of cum in them. Sara leaned in and planted numerous kisses on the tip of Harry’s cock and then moved all the way around to the base.  
  
“Never,” Sara said. “Looks like things are going to get pretty crowded, aren’t they?”  
  
Sara bent over against Lois who spread her legs. Lois had been curious how Sara stacked up to her older sister. Very well, if the electricity her pussy gave when Sara tongued her was any indication.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to drive himself into Sara, Diana and Mera had been catching his eye. Briefly, Harry pulled himself away to enjoy the Princess and the Queen. Diana and Mera trapped Harry’s body between both them and worshipped him with their own. Kissing and rubbing their breasts and their hands all over Harry’s rock hard frame.  
  
Their hands ended up rubbing and stroking away at Harry’s rock-hard cock. Making it stand up at attention for each stroke and each movement. The heat only increased the more they pleasured Harry all over, the hunger dancing in the eyes of these two beautiful women when they worked their seductive magic on Harry.  
  
Harry pushed Diana up against the nearest surface and slid between her legs.  
  
“Mmm, are you going to fuck me tight, Daddy?” Diana asked.  
  
“Oh, he is, Princess,” Mera replied. “He’s going to fuck your brains out and then do the same to me.”  
  
Diana tingled in excitement the very instant Harry pushed against her. He spent several minutes teasing Diana’s hot body and riling her up. The Amazon knew what Harry could with her and could hardly wait. The explosive, warm feeling rushing through her body increased the intensity and just how hot Diana had been juicing for her man. Harry edged closer towards her, the tip of his cock dragging up against her warm pussy.  
  
With a hard push inside of her, Harry buried himself deep into Diana. Diana’s legs elevated against the side of Harry’s shoulders when he slammed her into the wall.  
  
Mera, feeling left out, whimpered in need. Thankfully, she did not have to wait long for Harry to get involved, sliding his fingers inside of her. One, two, three at a time, all in succession and all driving their way deep into Mera’s warm, tightening loins. Her pussy lips, clamping around Harry, released a heavy amount of juices onto his hand. Harry leaned in, fingering Mera nice, deep, and hard. The movement of her hips, edging back and forth against Harry’s hand only increased the lust she was feeling and the pleasant feelings about ready to explode through her body from Harry spending a very long time touching her.  
  
“Keep it...up...don’t stop it…..please!” Mera cried out.  
  
Harry just smiled and leaned closer to her. He sucked on Mera’s nipples and a pleasant buzz just coursed through her body. Harry stimulated her core while it heated up.  
  
On the other side of the room, Sara occupied herself with Lois. A double sided dildo slid between both of the women. Some kind of magic from afar coursed through them and it rocked back and forth. The two women moved into each other with Sara taking Lois’s breasts in her hands and grabbing onto them hard and sucking on them very aggressively. The dark-haired woman and the blonde enjoyed each other's company.  
  
Harry positioned Mera and Diana next to each other, with Harry in the middle. He turned to the side and slid into Mera’s pussy. Mera’s leg rested on top of his while Harry pushed into her. Mera encouraged Harry to go inside and fuck her. The redhead’s breasts bouncing from the rate which Harry pushed into her only increased.  
  
He thrusted in Mera for a good long time, about a minute. Turning around, Harry did the same thing to Diana, while pleasuring Mera’s clit with a nice magical stroke.  
  
“I’ve taught you...tooooo well!” Mera cried.  
  
Not a complaint, not at all. Hearing Diana’s moans from the side and watching Harry’s hands move through all of the spots which he learned a long time ago got Mera’s blood pumping and her juices flowing. Her tongue waggled back and forth out of her mouth the faster Harry sank his way into her tight body from this side. Edging her to a very impressive and very intense orgasm with repeating thrusts.  
  
Diana closed her eyes and allowed the energy to just flow within her. Harry had her right where he wanted her and thrusted away at her hard to make her cum.  
  
“You enjoy that, don’t you, Princess?”  
  
The Amazon closed her eyes and her warm loins around Harry’s manhood. Oh, she was stretching so nice and Harry was filling her up so much.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Harry pulled out of Diana to leave her panting, grabbed Mera from behind and sank deep into her body hard. Harry thrusted away hard at the Queen of Atlantis, ensuring her tight body just closed her pussy walls down onto him. Harry slammed deep into Mera and then switched back and forth into Diana.  
  
“My sister told me all about how horny you could get,” Sara said. “Are you going to cum hard for me?”  
  
“Mmm, you’re….you’re something else,” Lois said.  
  
Sara smiled, sex was her favorite way to relax, and Harry indulged her so many times, bringing different women into their relationship. It also built the trust for the team. Feeling Lois underneath her and squeezing the woman’s breasts, and butt made her breath.  
  
“Always thought you were pretty fucking hot,” Sara said. “Always wanted to force you on your knees so you could eat me out.”  
  
Sara, a woman of her word, did just that. She forced Lois down onto her knees and ate her out. While also getting a good look at Harry super fucking both Mera and Diana until the pair of them collapsed in a fit of their own juices.  
  
Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow, slipped into the room. The moment Harry caught her eye and Natasha’s eyes locked onto Harry’s well formed endowment, any thoughts of asking him about the situation in Biayla could wait until later. Especially when Harry reached in, grabbed Natasha by the ass, and pulled her into a very deep kiss. Grabbing Natasha around the waist, Harry molested her in the most shameless way possible and Natasha liked it.  
  
The zipper of her suit came down and Natasha’s magnificent breasts popped out. Oh, Harry had more of his fair share of options to tit fuck, but since Natasha so offered them nicely, Harry shoved his well lubricated cock between her tits and fucked the hell out of them.  
  
“I know how long you lusted over this, and I bet you came down here, hoping for me to throw you down and show you exactly what I did to Marina and Nora,” Harry said.  
  
Natasha broke into a dirty grin and slid her lips around Harry. The supple sucks increased the faster Natasha worked down onto Harry.  
  
Mera and Diana were not to be left alone. Not only did they have each other, but they had Harry’s hands against them.  
  
Natasha, meanwhile, earned the load of cum they had been working so hard to get. Harry slammed against her tits, squeezing them hard and showered them in his hot seed. Natasha caught the blasts of seed firing all over her, moaning when licking Harry completely dry.  
  
“You slut, that was ours,” Mera said.  
  
“And now it’s mine,” Natasha responded.  
  
Mera and Diana took Natasha and hurled her onto one of the couches in the conference room. They pinned the woman down and sucked her tits.  
  
After Sara finished making Lois nearly passed out, she decided to take advantage of the fact that Harry's cock was unoccupied for the moment. Sliding across the room, Sara pushed Harry down onto one of the chairs and mounted him.  
  
“Maybe I can beat that record now?” Sara asked.  
  
“With these four about, good luck,’ Harry said.  
  
“Point well taken, but can’t hurt to try,” Sara said.  
  
Sara squatted her way down onto Harry’s cock. The sounds of slurping from Mera and Diana on Natasha, first on her pussy and then on her tits and then on her pussy again, and finally pinning Natasha down and Mera and Diana taking turns using the Black Widow as their own personal facesitting slave just stirred something deep inside of Sara’s loins. She was getting hotter and more eager the further they worked.  
  
“I will beat this,” Sara said.  
  
Lois eyes Sara for second but then noticed Diana had been dangling off of the couch. Lois climbed onto the couch and grabbed the Amazon by the wrist. Diana spun around and kissed Lois aggressively on the lips, sucking on them.  
  
Natasha had always wanted to be tongue first on the beautiful Queen of Atlantis. Mera smothering Natasha with her delicious thighs and bouncing ass only served to turn Natasha on even more.  
  
Lois spread Diana’s legs and teased her. With Lois using Diana’s own lasso to tie her.  
  
“So, maybe Harry, you, Claire, and I could get together sometime,” Lois said. “And I guess Donna could show up too...and maybe your mother...and...well my plans got a little bit more chaotic than intended.”  
  
The best laid plans of Lois Lane often turned into a senseless orgy. And speaking of well laid plans, she had plans to well-lay Diana. Diana threw her hips up, moaning.  
  
Mera blacked out from Natasha hitting the ride spot from her. Natasha licked her lips and watched as Sara rode Harry. Working him aggressively.  
  
The Black Widow crawled behind the White Canary and admired her ass. A finger slipped deep inside of Sara’s ass and made her moan and gush all over Harry. The Canary Cry hit both Natasha and Sara with Natasha cumming all over the rug.  
  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure some ex-Presidents have done worse in this office,” Harry said.  
  
“Often with the use of a cigar,” Natasha murmured before eating out Sara’s ass and making her cry.  
  
Sara came hard all over Harry. She felt like she was running a marathon and slid off of Harry. And Natasha slid herself onto Harry.  
  
“So, what’s your record?” Natasha asked.  
  
“Fifty,” Sara said. “Think you can beat it.”  
  
Natasha just wrapped her hands around Harry and lowered his face down onto her breasts. Her warm pillows smothered Harry as Natasha slowly worked her way against Harry. Grabbing his cock with her inner muscles and massaging it all the way down.  
  
She worked a little bit faster each time. With Harry’s hands working their magic on her.  
  
Lois smiled when sliding down against Diana’s body and squeezed her tits and made her moan. Lois knew all of the ways to drive the Amazon completely nuts with pleasure. And she drove deep into her hard, thrusting the dildo deep into Diana’s clutching pussy from behind.  
  
“Almost there,” Natasha breathed from across the room.  
  
Sara closed her eyes. On the one hand, Natasha breaking her record, would give Sara something to strive for and to beat. On the other hand, Sara had a competitive fire where she would not be bested by anyone outside of the Team or the League, and that included the legendary Black Widow.  
  
“Only because you’re a natural slut,” Sara said. “A piece of meat who met to be drooled at. You might act like a bad ass, and hell you are a badass, but what you’re best at is being a cock sleeve! Being Superman’s cock sleeve. Bet you like it when he sinks his big cock into her pussy. Knowing that you can’t get any relief from your toys anymore, because they have not invented anything….and when he grabs your big tits and squeezes tightly, I bet you fucking explode, don’t you?”  
  
Natasha reached forty-five, forty-six, and finally started to tingle, and erupt.  
  
“She really is a slut because she got tighter when you said that,” Harry said. “I bet she would have really got off on it if I had fucked her in front of the entire class when she was my teacher...wouldn’t you, Ms. Rushman?”  
  
“Yes….Mr. Kent!” she cried out in a pleasurable scream.  
  
Harry slammed into her body and rode her. Natasha only reached forty-eight squats before running completely out of steam. To be fair though, she squeezed Harry’s cock in accelerating amount of times between and had been too into the sexy to break any records.  
  
“That’s right, you cum stealing slut,” Mera breathed from across the room as Diana ate her out at the same time Lois fucked her from behind.  
  
Natasha collapsed on all fours and Sara pinned her down. She spread Natasha’s ass cheeks, strap on at the ready, and slid into Natasha’s ass. Hadrian, taking pity on the woman, lubricated her anus with a well placed charm to make sure Sara did not go in there raw and hard.  
  
Lois pulled away from Diana and pulled Harry’s cock and positioned it.  
  
“Do you want Daddy’s cock, Princess?” Lois asked while breathing on Diana’s pussy.  
  
“Yes...yes...G….”  
  
“Call me Granny, and you’ll be dry for a year, Princess,” Lois growled.  
  
Harry just grinned and pushed his cock deep into Diana’s pussy, allowing her warm Amazon cunt to clamp around him. Harry really did come a long way from doing this in the simulation. Rather, he was fucking multiple beautiful women in real life.  
  
Lois and Mera both had strap ons now and joined Sara with the gang-bang of the Black Widow. Sara shoved her cock deep into Black Widow’s ass, Lois did the same to her pussy, and Mera skull-fucked the woman. Natasha’s burning desire only increased and one could see just how much this woman wanted it.  
  
Harry rammed deep into Diana and rode the hell out of her. The bouncing her delectable Amazon ass pushed in front of Harry’s hands with each movement inside of her. Harry knew all of the ways to make Diana just drip and moan and enacted them all. Touching her breasts, grabbing and slapping her ass, and rubbing her legs while tugging onto the lasso. And fucking Diana hard and deep.  
  
Diana had no words. She just succumbed to what Harry was doing for her. Knowing she would get the cum which built up due to Sara, Mera, and Lois all being occupied. And the Black Widow being very occupied, being used as a sex doll from three very horny women.  
  
“Cum with me, Daddy!” Diana cooed.  
  
“Sure thing, Princess….”  
  
Diana rocked back with Harry slamming deep into the Amazon from behind. Her tightening walls closed around Harry and ensured she would lose it completely with him. And Harry finally let it go and finally emptied his balls deep into Diana’s hot pussy.  
  
The clenching of Diana’s tightening walls allowed Harry’s seed to spill and explode inside of her body.  
  
“I bet you’ve been hungering for this for a long time.”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Diana moaned the faster Harry unloaded his balls inside of her. He pressed against her back and worshipped her.  
  
Harry craved the feel of Diana’s body, the faster he unloaded inside of her. He picked up a steadier pace and finished unleashing the last rope.  
  
Lois left her strap on in Black Widow’s pussy, activating a vibrating feature. She walked over and climbed onto Harry’s lap, wrapping her legs around Harry and tracing patterns down his chest and abs.  
  
“Full circle we go?” Harry asked.  
  
“You know it.”  
  
Lois made Harry nice and hard and took her turn. She rode him while also being able to watch Mera and Sara spitroast the Black Widow and boy did she look so natural in that position.  
  
Helping herself to some of the cum flooding from Diana’s pussy, Lois settled in for a hell of a long ride.  
  
And needless to say, Lois was glad she typed up a lot of the story about the summit as she interviewed Mera and Diana. Because, it would be a hell of a time meeting deadlines with how messed up her mind was. Sending it off to Mary Jane for proofing was all she needed to do.  
  
And cum hard, cum hard, Lois needed to do that as well. Thankfully, Harry was able to lend a helping hand.  
**The Plot Comes Out of Hiding in the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(43 and 44) on February 10th, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk**


	43. Chapter 43(2/10/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Chapter One of Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted On February 10th, 2020.**  
**Chapter 43.**  
****  
**  
**Three years have passed since Harry and Kara recovered the bottled city of Kandor from Brainiac. The two stepped into the city and went to face Kara’s mother Alura, who had been standing in the midst of the city with a smile on her face.  
  
“It’s been a long time,” Harry told Alura. “But, we’re getting closer to extracting you from the city, along with the rest of the citizens of Kandor.”  
  
Alura leaned back, looking extremely thoughtful in the process. She had been in this bottled city for so long, that while she wanted to come out of it, the fact of the matter was it almost frightened her to be out of it, after all of those years. She did not know what would happen and how she or the other Kandorians would react.  
  
“I know you’re afraid,” Harry said. “Anyone would be.”  
  
“It’s not fear I’m concerned with,” Alura said. “It’s...what might happen when all of us our out of the Bottle.”  
  
“I don’t know, Mother, it seems a lot like fear to me,” Kara told Alura.  
  
Alura just looked on with a smile. Her daughter, had been very perceptive many times, almost annoyingly so. Regardless, Harry reached in and put a hand on her shoulder. Alura closed her eyes for a few seconds and came to a decision rather quickly.  
  
There had been a lot of decisions made which lead to the end of Krypton. And it would be easy to blame those decisions on irrational impulses, but in fact, it had been quite the opposite. They had been quite calculated and very rational. Which might be the problem.  
  
Brainiac blindsiding Kandor could not have been foreseen. Then again, there may have been some advanced warning in the Council did not isolate themselves from the city.  
  
“Mom, are we ready to run the trial?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Lena told Harry though the ear piece. “Sam, Gwen, Karen, Caitlin, and I are all ready. Alura needs to stand in the middle of the town square for it to work.”  
  
“Alura, please stand in the middle of the town square.”  
  
It would be quite different extracting Alura safely from the bottle then it would be bringing Kara and Harry back out of the bottle. They had done this trial process at least two times before and once, Alura had been out of the bottle and had to be put back inside, because she struggled to breath.  
  
“I’m ready,” Alura said.  
  
A flicker of light brought Kara and Harry back out. Alura waited for something to happen. A beam of light shot through the city and almost extracted her. Something went wrong the moment Alura reached the top of the city. The light blasted her back down and caused her to land, down on the ground.  
  
“Are you okay?” Kara asked her.  
  
“I was so close I could feel it,” Alura said.  
  
“Something went wrong,” Kara said.  
  
“I know, honey, it did,” Alura said. “But, I was close ...keep up with it Lena.”  
  
“Yes, I will,” Lena said. “I need a stronger power source and a field which will safely assimilate you to Earth’s atmosphere, without destroying the rest of the city or trying their own power source ...I'll be back to work on that.”  
  
Alura smiled, so close to leaving the bottled city of Kandor, and yet so far. Yet, she remained very optimistic she was going to be breaking out of this bottle sooner rather than later.  
  
They could wait. It would be done in no time.

* * *

  
Ruby Arias waited in the downtown visitor’s area of L-Corp and ran a hand through her blue-streaked hair. She had a friend with her, Cassie Sandsmark, who had been crashing with Ruby and her mother while Cassie’s mother, Helena, had been out of town on expedition. The two teenage girls became fast friends after their mothers had worked together on a project.  
  
“So, your mom’s not checked in yet?” Ruby asked.  
  
“No, and...well it’s weird, I mean, it’s not unusual for Mom to run late on a project,” Cassie said. “She gets….well she gets wrapped up into her work, you know what I’m saying?”  
  
Oh, Ruby did know what she said. The plights of being a child of a single mother. They did everything possible to be their for their daughter, but work and playing the roles of two parents, just got in the way of spending enough time. Thankfully, Ruby had been allowed to help out on certain things at L-Corp, although not everything. There were projects which were a bit too dangerous and a little too advanced for her.  
  
A flicker of light erupted and suddenly there was a loud pop. Ruby jumped up to her feet.  
  
“What’s the matter?” Cassie asked.  
  
“Someone disabled the security system,” Ruby said.  
  
As if on cue, the door leading to the guest area opened up. A woman with short blonde hair appeared. Cassie’s mouth opened in confusion.  
  
“Power Girl?” Cassie asked.  
  
“No, not Power Girl,” Ruby said.  
  
“I’m here for Ruby Arias.”  
  
Why? That was what Ruby wondered.

* * *

  
The minute Galatea arrived at the building, Kara felt her presence and the fact she disabled the security system caused red flags to spring up all over Kara’s mind. The Girl of Steel scrambled to reach the area of the lab and she heard it, through her super hearing.  
  
“I’m here for Ruby Arias.”  
  
This looked like a job for Supergirl and suddenly she flew in and nailed Galatea from behind to send her crashing through the window and leading to a downstairs lab.  
  
“Come on,” Cassie said. “Why does this….Supergirl clone want you?”  
  
“How should I know?” Ruby asked. “This way! Back room! There’s a secret passageway through here.”  
  
“It freaks me out how you know all of the passageways around the building like the back of your hand,” Cassie muttered, but she followed Ruby all of the say.  
  
Galatea pulled herself up and picked a piece of glass out from her back.  
  
“You blocked the connection, well mostly,” Supergirl said.  
  
“Yes, since Cadmus,” Galatea agreed. “But, unfortunately not when we’re less than a hundred feet within each other. I’m still working on that, but this doesn’t concern you, Girl Scout.”  
  
The Girl of Steel folded her arms with a steely gaze locked on Galatea.  
  
“Oh, if you’re going after an innocent girl, it does,” Kara said.  
  
Galatea’s heat vision met Kara’s in a battle. Galatea, being more advanced, had been stronger, sending the beam of heat vision through Kara. Kara broke, jumped into the air and slammed her fist into the back of Galatea’s head. She took Galatea around the arm and sent her into the ceiling before the two of them.  
  
Grabbing ahold of Supergirl’s cape, Galatea whipped her around. The Girl of Steel slammed as hard as possible into the side of the building. The attack took Kara’s breath away and Galatea slammed down hard against her and sent Supergirl into the lab.  
  
“You don’t understand what I’m doing,” Galatea said. “I’m trying to save humanity.”  
  
“It doesn’t have to be like this….”  
  
Galatea tied Supergirl up like a slab of meat and punched away at her.  
  
“You think the best of people, but there’s no good in some people. Especially her.”  
  
From the hallway, Lena, Karen, and Caitlin ran down from the lab. Galatea turned her attention to Sam and her eyes glowed red.  
  
“You,” Galatea said.  
  
Sam’s mouth hung half open in shock. She did not know what this Supergirl clone had been on about. She moved, like a corkscrew right at Sam.  
  
Samantha Arias had her life flash before her. Galatea reached in, but suddenly a blur caught Galatea and knocked her back with a single flick of his finger.  
  
“You’ve been hard to track down,” Harry said.  
  
“You don’t understand,” Galatea said.  
  
“Well, you’re not one to explain,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll tell you everything when the threat has been neutralized,” Galatea said.  
  
“Wrong answer.”  
  
Caitlin and Karen both swooped down on either side of Galatea. Galatea went for a punch on Power Girl who blocked the attack and threw Galatea down to the ground. Despite Galatea being more advanced than Supergirl, she was out of her weight class when dealing with Power Girl.  
  
“We’re going to have a nice conversation now, actually,” Power Girl said.  
  
A pair of inhibiting cuffs slapped around Galatea’s wrists and ankles. A blast sent her, transporting her into a L-Corp holding cell.  
  
“That should hold her,” Lena said.  
  
“Are you sure it works?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, Lex designed it it,” Lena said. “It will hold her.”  
  
Harry walked over to Sam who had been looking a bit awestruck. He gently grabbed Sam’s hand who jumped a little bit off of the ground and relaxed her grip, but she came back to Earth when realizing it was only Harry.  
  
“Are you okay?” Harry asked.  
  
“I think so,” Sam said. “But...why did she attack me.”  
  
“Good question,” Lena said. “We’ll find out when we talk to….”  
  
A scream from down the hallway caused the hair on the back of Sam’s neck to stand up. The worst nightmare of a mother, hearing her own daughter give such a blood curdling scream and she could not get there soon enough to help. Sam scrambled down the hallway, breathing like mad with Harry, Lena, Caitlin, and Karen coming down the hallway.  
  
“Help, someone help!” Cassie yelled.  
  
Harry blasted open Lena’s double doors. Normally Lena would have been a bit miffed about someone destroying her well done security like this, but given time was of the essence, she was just going to have to forgive it for right now.

* * *

  
Ruby Arias screamed on her knees. Broken glass had been on the floor, surrounding them, and a blue scarab attacked to the back of Ruby’s neck. Cassie tried her best to rip it off, but all she got was sore fingers and more screams from Ruby.  
  
“Ms. Luthor!” Cassie yelled at the top of her lungs. “The case broke. We didn’t do anything. I swear! We were standing here….Ruby shoved me out of the way! That weird beetle thing which…..you, Mom, and Harry were studying, it woke up and attached to Ruby.”  
  
“It woke up?” Lena asked.  
  
The scientist within Lena had been surprised. They had been working trying to boot up the Scarab’s computer for ages, and yet they could not access it. Yet, the moment it latched onto Ruby, it appeared to be waking up.  
  
“Ruby, hang on!” Sam yelled.  
  
“She has been chosen,” a modulated voice said from Ruby’s mouth.  
  
This was the wrong answer for Sam to hear.  
  
“LET GO OF HER!” Sam yelled.  
  
Sam tried to pull the scarab off only for a pulse of electricity to blast her back across the room. She landed down onto the ground with a thud.  
  
Ruby rose up, the scarab retracting into a blue armor. Now the teenage girl resembled a beetle and now turned, the arm cannon retracting towards Sam and pointing directly at her.  
  
“What are you doing?” Ruby asked from inside of the armor. “That’s my Mom...NO….STOP….PLEASE STOP!”  
  
“I have detected her as a potential world destroying threat,” the scarab said. “She must be eradicated, it is the only way.”  
  
“Mom wouldn’t hurt a fly!” Ruby yelled. “Oooh, you….PLEASE! DON’T!”  
  
The cannon shut down but not because of the scarab released Ruby from it’s hold. Ruby dropped down to her knees, the scarab not active, but at the same time, unable to move. She drifted off into a sleep.  
  
A flicker of energy spread from Harry’s fingers as he pulled out of it.  
  
“I don’t think I destroyed the scarab,” Harry said. “But, it’s bonded with Ruby. Lyta’s journal...warned us about the possibility.”  
  
“A one in a million freak accident it happened,” Lena said. “Oh, Samantha, I’m so…..”  
  
Sam held up a hand to stop Lena cold.  
  
“No, it was an accident,” Sam said. “Is she….”  
  
“Breathing,” Harry said. “I’ve called Genesis, and I’m pretty sure we can all put our heads together and figure out something to help her.”  
  
Sam grabbed Harry’s hand and plead with him with imploring eyes. Being unable to save her daughter and watching her being taken over by this thing, woke some kind of primal fear within Sam. If she ever detached Ruby from the scarab, she would want to rip it into shreds.  
  
A flicker of red flashed through Sam’s eyes, unnoticed by everyone because she was so focused on Ruby. She squeezed Harry’s hand tightly and took a deep breath to calm down.  
  
No need to lose her. Between Caitlin, Lena, Karen, and Harry, they would figure something out.

* * *

  
Ruby, with with the scarab, had been tied down to a table. A very worried Sam watched with an anxious gaze, Lena holding her tight. Genesis, along with Caitlin, Karen, and Harry, hovered over Ruby. They studied the scarab and it’s connection to her.  
  
“We could get it off of her,” Genesis said. “But, there is a high probability the shock will kill her once you try and release her from the scarab.”  
  
“That’s not what we want,” Karen said.  
  
“Interestingly enough, the systems are still damaged,” Genesis said. “Because, twice it tried to send a signal back to home base when it woke up. Not something we want.”  
  
Harry agreed.  
  
“I’m going to modify it, so Ruby has more control of it at the very least,” Genesis said.  
  
“And I’m going to talk to Galatea.”  
  
Harry walked out and Lena looked at Sam for a second. Sam closed her eyes.  
  
“Go, and...talk to her…I’ll….”  
  
“Stay with your daughter,” Lena said. “It shouldn’t be too long.”  
  
Harry and Lena shifted out and appeared inside of the L-Corp basement where Galatea had been in a holding cell. Red solar energy pumped down on her. Galatea leaned against the cell, very, very bored and looking like she was about ready to fall asleep.  
  
“You should have left me a better book than that putrid Timmy Hunter spinoff,” Galatea said. “So, Ruby now has the scarab.”  
  
“You came here for that,” Harry said. “You knew it was going to happen.”  
  
“Yes, of course I knew, and if you had just listened to me, we could have prevented it,” Galatea said. “But, now the scarab is in her hands, and it’s the first step to the end of the world as we know it.”  
  
“How could Ruby bring about the end of the world?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, you don’t know, do you?” Galatea asked her. “The very thing I came here to prevent, and it happened. I need to get out of this cell.”  
  
“Why target them both?” Lena asked. “We need answers and we need them now.”  
  
“Oh, you wouldn’t want to know the answers,” Galatea said. “I tried to prevent the Blue Beetle! iI happened...and they’re doomed, and I guess I need to figure out how to fix the mess.”  
  
“You know, if you didn’t come here, Ruby wouldn’t have gotten bonded with the scarab,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmmm,” Galatea said. “If it wasn’t me, it would be the Light trying to steal the damn thing six months from now. And the scarab would attach to her then. So, I guess we avoided that problem.”  
  
“You’re going around in circles,” Harry said.  
  
“And the only thing for certain is that the future will still be bad, although now she has an extra six months to get comfortable with the scarab, I’m afraid how bad it will be,” Galatea said.  
  
“Let’s work together and figure out how to stop whatever’s coming,” Harry said.  
  
“Tried, same result every time,” Galatea said. “Trying something different this time. I need to get out of here, I will fix it.”  
  
Lena wondered if they were going to get anywhere. Galatea locked eyes with Lena and broke out into a grin.  
  
“Rao’s Last Light.”  
  
A beam of golden light emitted around Galatea and she disappeared from the cell. Lena’s eyes widened the second Galatea left the cell and even Harry had been completely baffled by what just happened.  
  
“She’s gone!” Lena yelled. “That was...we modified it...not even you could get out.”  
  
Yes, there had been magical dampeners, there had been power dampeners, it had been resistant to all forms of penetration, and yet Galatea found a way to get escape the cell. Harry had been baffled about a lot of things regarding Galatea and this had been one of them.

* * *

  
Ruby sat up. She breathed heavily and shook uneasily The scarab was still on, but she felt her body movements were her own. Genesis, Karen, Caitlin, Harry, Kara, Gwen, Lena, and Sam all waited for her. Genesis turned to the rest of the group.  
  
“I have put full control of the scarab into Ruby’s hands,” Genesis said. “It’s the best compromise we can make. It will always suggest violence to her, but that’s the best we can hope for. She will have control, unless she consents to give the scarab more control.”  
  
Sam just frowned. She could not tell whether or not an alien item such as the scarab, suggesting violence to Ruby was going to be better or worse for her. Regardless, she put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  
  
“Are you okay?” Sam asked.  
  
“Fine...it feels weird...being in this thing,” Ruby said. “Won’t people notice.”  
  
“I have functions to conceal my presence,” the scarab told her.  
  
“I don’t even know how to use this thing,” Ruby said.  
  
“Don’t worry, we can learn,” Harry sai.  
  
“Oh, that would be so cool, and I can be a hero,” Ruby said gushing in response.  
  
‘I would not trust the Superman,’ the scarab said to Ruby. ‘He causes strange bio-chemical reactions within you which would be a detriment to your concentration and your ability to focus.’  
  
“It’s not all glamorous,” Harry warned her. “There’s a lot of work to do, training, before you’re even ready to do any real heroing, months before you’re ready.”  
  
“Well, teach me then, teach me everything I need to know,” Ruby said. “Between Supergirl, Power Girl, and Superman, I should be ready in no time, right?”  
  
Oh, if only it were that simple. Harry decided to let Sam step in to handle this one.  
  
“Well, you still need to focus on school,” Sam said.  
  
Sam had been very conflicted about the cards her daughter had been dealt. Being attached to this scarab, a weapon of mass destruction which seemed to have a very trigger happy approach to things.  
  
“So, she’s gone?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yes, and I still don’t know what she’s on about half of the time,” Harry said. “Now she’s blocked your connection, it’s going to be tricky to pin her down until she comes after us.”  
  
What caused Harry much interest is what Galatea meant when she said, they tried it, and it did not work.

* * *

  
Galatea approached a woman in the shadows.  
  
“The World Killer Spawn has merged with the Reach’s agent,” Galatea said. “Six months sooner than she was supposed to.”  
  
“Then we have a problem.”  
  
Lyta Zod popped out of the shadows to face Galatea. Galatea stepped towards the legendary Kryptonian soldier, the ancestor of one of the most feared criminals in the Phantom Zone and dropped to one knee.  
  
“Faora’s still ready, in case….”  
  
“Not yet.”  
  
Galatea nodded. She felt disappointed. Yet, Lyta’s voice never rose and for some reason, that felt more unsettling to Galatea.  
  
“Now, we do things my way, and not yours,” Lyta Said.  
  
“Of course, if we must,” Galatea said.  
  
Like she had a choice.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences in the next chapter.**


	44. Chapter 44(2/10/2020 Update 2 of 2)

Here's some blog exclusive smut with Harry, Kara, and Genesis: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/yjr-volume-2-chapter-44-xtrablog.html  
**  
****Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted On February 10th, 2020.**  
**  
****The Following Chapter Has Nothing Other Than Shameless Smut, you’ve been warned.**  
****

* * *

**  
****Chapter 44**  
Sam cornered Harry in the hallway, and looked over him.  
  
“Thank you for saving me, and my daughter as well,” Sam said. “I’ve been running away from what I truly want for some time ...for fear that I would screw up...but today’s told me...well it told me something.”  
  
Sam leaned forward and she kissed Harry on the lips. The dark haired woman felt a hand on her leg and passion burning through her body the second Harry slid his right hand into position. He moved it, circling it around her thigh. Sam breathed in a couple of times and breathed out with Harry’s touches growing even more prominent on her.  
  
She finally pulled away from the kiss and finished her statement.  
  
“Just enjoy life for what it is, without fear, for however long it is,” Sam said. “And I’m going to enjoy this.”  
  
Samantha Arias reached down to squeeze a very promising bulge in Harry’s pants. She unbuckled him and undid a few buttons on her top. Harry helped her out of her top, and the woman’s fit upper body had been exposed with a flat stomach and nice juicy breasts held up in a lacy bra.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Harry said.  
  
“I know you think so,” Sam said. “Touch me, take me, it’s been so long.”  
  
Looking into those eyes made Sam think she would have a second chance at love. Something she had not shared since Ruby’s father or so it seemed. Who appeared in her life and disappeared into a blink of an eye. Harry put his hand down on the back of her head.  
  
Despite his reassurance he would come back, Sam never once knew his name, and never once got a good look at him. But, she did not care at this point, focusing on Harry’s manhood.  
  
“Everyone, Lena, Gwen, and even my own daughter, they saw what I should jump on,” Sam said. “And now I’m going to jump on it.”  
  
Her panties came out and the tip of Harry’s immense member touched her. He grabbed Sam’s hips and squeezed them before pushing through the opened doors of the elevator. The two kissed each other madly and felt their bodies up, with Sam yanking Harry’s shirt off and kissing away at him. The dark-haired woman smiled while worshipping Harry’s abs and dropping down to her knee to worship something more.  
  
“Oh Rao, Samantha,” Harry groaned. “You must have been hungry.”  
  
Oh, Sam now had been, and now the door in her mind had been opened, she would want to take Harry’s stiff prick down in her throat, sucking on it as hard as humanly possible. She slurped Harry from the tip, all the way down to the base and cradled his bloated balls in his hand. She moaned, leaning in and licking, very hard until pulling away.  
  
“I want to taste every last drop you have for me,” Sam said. “May I suck your balls?”  
  
“It would be rude not to take you up on that offer,” Harry said.  
  
Sam leaned in and put her mouth on the edge of Harry’s testicles, giving them a succulent suck and she pulled away, planting numerous kisses all over him. Harry’s manhood, extending forward, slipped into her hand. Her softness of her hand made him feel really good and Harry pushed forward, almost fucking her hand hard with the nice warm and tight strokes.  
  
“Mmmmm,” Sam moaned for him. “Mmmmm!”  
  
Those loud moans only increased with Sam’s lips moving up to caress him. She then pulled away and as much as she wanted to drink Harry’s cum, a burning desire coursed through her pussy which would only be put up by one thing.  
  
The elevator reached one of Lena’s private rooms. Harry scooped up Sam in his arms and marched him over the bed. Some light kissing and feeling up occupied their admittedly short trip down the hallway. Sam leaned over and kissed him on the neck.  
  
“I want to ride the hell out of you,” Sam said.  
  
“And I’ll let you,” Harry said. “But, first, I want to eat your pussy.”  
  
Sam grinned at the thought. Harry set her up on the bed, legs spread, and Sam ready to be eaten. Leaning in, Harry sucked her warm pussy juices and caused her hips to jump up to meet the strokes from Harry’s tongue. Harry knew what it took and knew how to give Sam everything she wanted. He touched all of the spots and Harry’s tongue, vibrating inside of her, made Sam almost explode in pleasure.  
  
Harry tasted Sam’s pussy and got her really bucking back and forth on the bed. Her hips moved, in harmony to Harry’s tongue motions. He slurped and sucked on her pussy until he really got it flowing.  
  
After the orgasm, Sam collapsed on the bed. Never in her life had she been driven to such a great orgasm. Harry leaned in and pulled Sam over onto his lap. The two made out for a little bit, with Sam feeling about as giddy as a teenager while she explored Harry’s body.  
  
“I want you!” Sam moaned. “But, it’s been a long time.”  
  
Sam put her hands on Harry’s shoulder and slowly sank down onto him. It was like having her virginity taken all over again. Her toes curled the very second she dropped down in the perfect position to mount and ride the hell out of her partner. She breathed in and breathed out.  
  
Harry cupped Sam’s breasts and played with them. Her inner walls, so smooth, and so tight around him grabbed him.  
  
“Always, thought you were so hot,” Harry said. “Waiting for you to make the first move.”  
  
The dark-haired woman grabbed Harry’s throbbing manhood and pushed it down into her with several more pushes. Her inner walls massaged him and Harry responded by grabbing Sam’s ass and yanking her down, filling and emptying her pussy with several moments.  
  
Now, Sam rode the hell out of Harry, bouncing up and down on his tool like a bucking bronco. Harry grabbed onto her chest and squeezed it to make Sam cry out and cum all over Harry’s manhood the second he buried deeper inside of her. She twisted herself, moaning and dropping down onto him. The deep and pleasured breaths only increased.  
  
“Let go of everything.”  
  
Sam threw her head back and moaned. Finally, she came all over Harry. The ride slowed down a little bit and Harry kept pleasuring her body.  
  
Harry’s fingers moved down her back, across her nipples, and then to her hips. All over the place and Sam appreciated every touch as if she had been addicted to them. And it was a common possibility because many women grew addicted to Harry’s touch.  
  
“Cum for me again,” Harry whispered to Sam. “Go ahead, beautiful, cum hard.”  
  
Sam clutched down on Harry and moaned as much as she could be allowed. Cumming hard around Harry’s manhood released a steady flow of juices all over his cock while she bounced up and down. Going higher, faster, and taking Harry deeper.  
  
Harry edged a bit closer to the breaking point as well. Sam ensnared her legs around Harry, and Harry reversed the positions, putting Sam back first down onto the bed and spearing her pussy. His balls struck Sam’s thighs and left some nice marks all over them.  
  
“Mmmm!” Sam breathed out.  
  
She came again, loving this. Loving all of the ways which Harry stuffed her and left pretty much no room to move other than what Harry stuffed her with. She came, harder and harder each time her hips thrust open to meet Harry. Those balls, fall, threatened to burst and Sam longed to make them explode.  
  
Dragging her nails onto Harry’s back, Sam pulled Harry close and encouraged him to fuck her hard and cum inside of her. Her legs tightened around him and Harry played with them while pistoning down into her and stretching Sam out. She longed for Harry, longed for him to explode.  
  
Cumming one more time around Harry opened up the floodgates. Sam arched her back and Harry exploded inside of her, filling Sam up with as much cum as he could. He packed a lot into his thrusts ,spilling all of the seed possible inside of her pussy.  
  
Sam just broke out into a soft sigh and collapsed down onto the bed, breathing in pleasure. Harry filled her up and made Sam feel happy. Harry leaned in and cradled her a warm embrace.  
  
Oh, Sam really wanted to go again and she could feel Harry press up against her back when he spooned her. Harry leaned in and kissed Sam’s shoulder blades a couple more times before squeezing her nipple and releasing it.

* * *

  
Harry planted several kisses down the side of Sam’s body while holding her tight.  
  
“So, you finally gave in to your impulses?”  
  
Lena crossed the room, with a knowing smile towards Sam. She already dropped her skirt and blouse and stood in a very expensive blue bra and matching thong panties. All of Lena’s delicious skin had been on display and she climbed down onto the bed.  
  
“Yes, and it was worth it,” Sam said.  
  
“Always worth it to feel so alive,” Lena said. “And you have a little something on your mouth.”  
  
Lena leaned in and kissed Sam on the mouth. Harry sliding behind Lena, worked his fingers between her legs and made her pussy just drip with more juices then before. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, all deep inside of her and all making Lena just explode with her.  
  
“You were watching us, weren’t you?” Harry asked. “Every moment of what Sam and I were doing...you don’t have to lie to me because I know you’ve been watching us. How could you not, even how wet you are?”  
  
Harry edged himself into Lena’s panties and rubbed her warm slit. His cock brushed against her back. Lena crawled back and spread her legs.  
  
“Why don’t you come in here and fuck me hard then?” Lena asked. “While I clean up the mess you and Sam have made.”  
  
Sam’s eyes widened when Lena pressed face down into the horny woman’s opening. Never did Sam except this to happen. She had dreams about it, oh she really did. But dreams and reality often never matched up to reality. And the reality of the situation was Lena diving tongue first into Sam and eating her out.  
  
While Harry buried himself deep into Lena’s pussy. Lena threw her hips back from Harry’s nice and tight thrusts. His balls slapped down onto Lena’s thighs further he shoved into her.  
  
“Oh, that’s so hot,” Harry said. “I guess our meetings between the three us…..hopefully we can actually get some work done.”  
  
Oh, Lena knew they could remain on task if this was what awaited them at the end of the night. Lena’s tightening walls clamped around Harry and released him the further he buried down into her. Hips moving like a blur and stuffing Lena with twelve inches of cock. Oh, Harry knew how to hit all the right spots and make his beloved mother feel very good.  
  
They were not alone. Karen slipped into the ground and cupped Harry’s balls, grabbing them and squeezing them. She pushed up against Harry and put her breasts on Harry’s back.  
  
“Once you’re done blowing your mother’s mind, it’s my turn,” Karen said.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and hyper-fucked the hell out of Lena. Lena wanted more and Harry would give her more. Harry pounded the hell out of his lovely mother, and slammed deep inside of her. The weight of his balls, swinging back and forth like a pendulum, struck Lena at pretty much all of the right angles.  
  
Pulling away from Lena after she came, Karen used Harry’s slickened juices to put his throbbing hard erection between her breasts. Karen’s supple pillows squeezed Harry as she moved up and down. Her pussy grinding down on his leg while Karen descended to the floor, rose up and descended to the floor again. She licked Harry’s head while it poked between her breasts.  
  
Harry relished the experience of one of the great thrills of the world. Namely, driving down into her breasts and pushing into her mouth. Karen sucked on Harry with all of the suction.  
  
“Oh, I’m going to burst all over your breasts,” Harry groaned. “I can’t help it, they feel so nice.”  
  
“Well, you’re only human,” Karen said with a chuckle. “Okay, fine, you have a pulse! Anyone with a pulse would like to unload on my powerful breasts...oh they feel so warm all of the solar radiation I’ve been storing in there...makes them nice and big.”  
  
One more primal grunt and Harry exploded all over Karen’s breasts. Drop after drop of sticky seed poured all over Karen’s tits. Karen jerked away at Harry with her tits until everything exploded onto her.  
  
Sam and Lena pulled themselves away from their mutual pleasure session to gaze upon the splendid wonders bouncing up and down from Karen. Dribbling with cum which made both of the brunettes just smile and crawl closer towards Karen and suck on her tits extremely hard.  
  
They drank the dribbling cum off of her chest. Karen threw her chest out and moaned, the faster Lena and Sam sucked and slurped on her bouncing breasts.  
  
Harry leaned in between the two brunette beauties and fingered them. They moaned loudly, with Harry working them over.  
  
Now Sam received the first taste of Harry, she had been quite addicted to him. Those fingers slamming hard into her, stretched her out completely and made her just moan out loud. She wanted more than Harry’s fingers, but was going to have to settle for them for now.  
  
For Karen grabbed Harry and pushed him down onto the bed. She rose up and drove down onto Harry, riding the hell out of him like a bucking bronco. The view of Karen’s breasts bouncing in the mirror made Sam almost wished she had been in Harry’s position.  
  
Lena spun Sam around and kissed her extremely hard. Their mouths sucked on each other and their tongues danced to each other. Sam and Lena moved in to scissor each other, the heat surrounding their loins almost absurd the deeper Sam pushed into Lena and the deeper Lena pushed back.  
  
Karen’s screams bounced off of the room. Harry pushed her over the side of the bed, grabbed her hips, and rammed into Karen with all of the force of a train. Given the events of today, Karen would happily offer up her body to release some tension. And Harry slammed down into her body and rocked back into her. Her pussy, tightening around Harry released and flooded with juices.  
  
The moment Harry moved back, Lena pounced and sucked on Harry’s cock. Knowing everything her son liked, Lena leaned in and fondled Harry’s balls with a nice squeeze and a nice release to them. His cock speared down Lena’s throat and she throated him.  
  
Karen put her hands on Sam and Sam jumped up to worship Karen’s breasts. She was very aggressive in her attacks, giving Karen’s bouncing globes the treatment they deserved.  
  
Harry pressed his hand against Lena’s back and pulled her mouth onto his cock. Lena’s breasts pressed against Harry’s strong chest. The two met together with Harry sliding inside. Lena dragged her nails against Harry’s bicep and squeezed it tight before the two of them could start fucking away at each other like rabbits. Their bodies melded together with an intense heat between the two of them increasing with each sensational motion.  
  
“Oooh, Harry, touch me where it counts.”  
  
Harry cupped Lena’s chest to get the desired reaction coming from the horny woman. She rode the hell out of Harry faster to the orgasm.  
  
Something happened, and Lena popped all over Harry, leaking juices all over his big cock. She had never cum like this before and it was so hot Harry was working her body.  
  
“Again,” Lena said.  
  
Harry positioned Lena so she could get a good view. Also reach forward occasionally and give Sam and Karen a nice little hand to ease on their orgasms.  
  
Lena felt the heavy weight of her son’s balls against her.  
  
“Karen, I have one hole left on her.”  
  
Sam wondered what Harry was talking about. Then, she knew, when Karen pushed her tongue deep into Sam’s snug back passage and licked her anus. It felt really good to have Karen’s tongue inside of her and the thought of having Harry pound her ass made Sam leak.  
  
“Mmm, she looks like she’s looking forward to that,” Lena said. “I won’t keep her waiting for too much longer?”  
  
“No, she’s a woman who deserves all of the love she could get,” Harry said with a groan.  
  
Lena pushed her ass cheeks down into Harry’s hands and he fondled it. Oh, they had been there before and Lena found it very enjoyable. She knew Sam would enjoy it as well. Enjoy having Harry deep inside of her with tight, thrusting motions just bring her over the edge.  
  
“Yes, she deserves...everything she can get,” Lena breathed in. “Oooh, fuck me….fuck me hard….and tight!”  
  
Harry slammed deep into Lena and stretched her out on his cock. He pulled out of her and then pushed back into her. Repeatedly and endlessly driving into Lena until she was moaning up a storm from what Harry was doing to her. And Harry knew how to push all of the right buttons to make Lena explode and squirm for him.  
  
She came one more time and left Harry with a nice amount of lubrication.  
  
“Here you go, Har,” Karen said.  
  
Sam, ass up in the air, wiggled it. The beautiful dark-haired woman beckoned for Harry to come forward. Both nervous and excited about having her anal cherry popped by the handsome object of the affection of many women. Harry lined up and slammed deep inside of her anus, stretching it up.  
  
“OOOH GOD, IT’S SO BIG!”  
  
“Relax, just let it flow naturally,” Lena said.  
  
Karen and Lena held Sam steady so Harry could just into her. She relaxed and Harry slid into her.  
  
“Oh, your ass feels so nice, Samantha,” Harry breathed. “Then again, I knew it would be since the first moment I saw it.”  
  
The thought of Harry checking out her ass, well Sam supposed it would be obvious. She did make a habit of walking in front of Harry at times to subconsciously entice him. Wearing her skirts a little shorter, blouses a little bit tighter and unbuttoned when Harry was around.  
  
Karen and Lena on either side of her only brought out the fire deep within Sam. A side of which she never thought possible erupted from her. Harry picked up the pace and slammed deep inside of her tight ass from behind, riding her until the weight of his balls threatened to give way and flood her anus.  
  
Harry held on tight for as long as he could to quicken the ride. Sam’s tight hole and her loud moans, not to mention sexy movements, put Harry in the driver’s seat. He pounded the woman’s asshole so hard and faster the weight of his balls were almost too much to bear. Karen and Lena rubbed Harry’s balls and shifted him in. Lena spread Sam’s ass a bit more while Karen grabbed onto Harry and pumped him inside, all while her breasts and lips worked magic on Harry.  
  
A final thrust emptied Harry deep inside of Sam’s bowels. She collapsed down on the bed with Harry picking up the pace and releasing blast after blast of seed inside of her tight asshole from behind.  
  
“You’re perfect,” Sam breathed.  
  
“As are you,” Harry said with a small smile in the aftermath.  
  
He pulled away from Sam and left her breathing on the bed. Both Karen and Lena decided to stake their claim to Harry at the same time. Fortunately, Harry had been more than up to the task to satisfying both women.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(45, 46, and 47) on February 17th, 2020.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias(New)**


	45. Chapter 45(2/17/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 17th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 45:**   
****

* * *

**  
**Piloting the bioship, M’gann bit down on her lip in determination. It had been a long time since the original team had been together on a mission. Harry, Helena, Whitney, Mareena, and Donna joined M’gann on this mission, and the group was ready to head out to Egypt.  
  
Granted, the Team only had been together for all of a month before Artemis joined them. Still seemed like a lot longer in many ways. And a lot of things changed in the time since they had gotten together for that first time. And after those initial few missions.  
  
Of course, despite having much changed, one thing that did not change is a mission brought them to some exotic part of the world. The only difference between then and now was Batman did not give them the mission. Rather they took the mission on their own accord.  
  
Mareena stood up to give the team briefing as they reached their destination.  
  
“As you know, Doctor Helena Sandsmark attended an expedition which was only supposed to take a grand total of ten days,” Mareena said. “And she’s been gone for three weeks.”  
  
“While her daughter, Cassie, thinks this is not odd, something about it is concerning, as Helena normally does check in with her loved ones while late,” Harry continued.  
  
“So, do you think she ran into trouble?” Whitney asked.  
  
“Always a possibility on these missions,” Donna said in a solemn voice. “And Diana was unable to join us, due to….complications back home.”  
  
Diana assured Donna this was nothing she needed to worry about and it could be resolved in no time. She did give Donna all the blessing to track down the lead on Doctor Sandsmark and if Diana finished the matters on the island, then she would join them.  
  
“Something’s up,” Helena agreed. “Especially given her expedition had been funded by Professor William McElroy of the Egyptology department of Gotham City university.”  
  
“The name rings a bell,” Whitney said.  
  
“It should because McElroy was infamous for a series of psychotic episodes thirty years ago in Gotham City, against the JSA, including the original Black Canary,” Helena said. “He adopted the persona of King Tut. He got the treatment he did, and it took years of hard work before he built his reputation back up. Although...he’s very eccentric, even without the alter ego and this is the first time he’s been on an expedition for years.”  
  
“So, he’s joined them,” Whitney said. “Do you think he’s been playing possum for years?”  
  
“Maybe,” Helena said. “Or maybe the trip has just awakened old habits.”  
  
“Something is off about the air,” Harry said. “I can’t pinpoint it what, but it’s off. M’gann, take it down as close as you can.”  
  
“Right,” M’gann said. “Everyone strap on tight, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”  
  
The bioship groaned. She had been picking up some strange readings. M’gann brought the ship down and the Team prepared for their mission to rescue Doctor Sandsmark and maybe even the rest of their team.

* * *

  
In a temple, a rotund looking gentleman paced around and peered at his surroundings thoughtfully. A large smile, which made him look very terrifying, popped over his face. He leaned down, towards the unconscious Helena Sandsmark. Placing a hand on her cheek, the man stroked the cheek of the woman with a large smile on his face.  
  
Professor William McElroy had slipped into his alter ego, the criminal who had caused trouble for the Justice Society of America, in King Tut. The rotund king bounced around with uncharistic agility for a man both his size and age.  
  
“Soon, my Queen, soon you will awaken, pristine as ever,” he said. “They tried to lock away your potential, as they did mind. But, I saw the light, my royal adviser opened the door and now me and my Tutlings, we will rule them all, bringing me back to the kingdom which should be mine! I, the Greatest Pharaoh of them all, King Tut!”  
  
The man’s voice echoed throughout the temple. One of the henchmen nudged another one.  
  
“Didn’t the real King Tut die when he was eighteen?” one of them asked in an undertone.  
  
A few of the henchmen looked nervous. Facts tended to not go over well among the mighty Pharoah.  
  
“Shut up,” another one of the henchmen hissed out of the corner of his mouth. “A guy like that, he’s bound to beat us up if we step one toe out of line. Just smile, nod, and bow before him.”  
  
As if on cue, all of the henchmen began to bow, hailing their king. The squirming form of Doctor Helena Sandsmark moved on the table. She had been unable to move due to being tied and unable to speak on the account of being gagged.  
  
Tut flew practically to the table and placed a hand down onto the top of her head. Stroking the woman’s hair and getting a look of both confusion and revulsion in the process.  
  
“Shh, shhh, do not harm yourself, my dear,” King Tut said. “It’s going to be alright. Once the stars align and the planets are in center, you will be woken up in this Earthly vessel. And together, we can smite those who will refuse to see the brilliance. People will wait in line to see me, from Thebes to Babylonia to Arizonia!”  
  
“Actually, it’s Arizona,” one of the thugs said.  
  
Tut simply waffled the man on the head with staff and he crumpled to the ground. All of the other Tutlings bowed before the king.  
  
“Does anyone else want to try and be smarter than their King?” Tut asked.  
  
The Tutlings shook their head and they bowed down to worship their king.  
  
“No, I thought not,” Tut said.  
  
Maxwell Lord, from the shadows dressed as Tut’s royal advisor, just smiled. He managed to maneuver his way into this mission to obtain this rare power source the temple was sitting on top of. Legend had it that years ago, aliens visited this world.  
  
The Pharaoh awakening proved to fit into Lord’s plans quite nicely.

* * *

  
Helena Wayne frowned when she got the information. Now in their stealth gear, then team moved around the temple.  
  
“I found out something interesting,” Helena said. “And it’s….not promising, and it’s regarding McElroy. Or rather regarding his doctor.”  
  
“Oh, I can only imagine,” Whitney said.  
  
“It’s Hugo Strange,” Helena said.  
  
“Of course it is,” Harry muttered while scanning the surface of the temple.  
  
“We haven’t seen Strange since he’s fled Belle Reve in disgrace,” Donna said. “Do you think it’s possible that he might be…..”  
  
“Anything’s possible,” Helena said.  
  
Speaking of possible, Harry wondered about the temple and the find. He could feel something in the air, an extremely intoxicated power. Something which would draw the worst of people out there.  
  
“So, Strange said he was clean, but then….we don’t even know if McElroy is even dressing up in his old alter ego,” Megan said.  
  
“Prepare for anything,” Mareena said. “You’re feeling what I’m feeling, right?”  
  
Harry’s mind was on the temple. One of the walls slid open and he took half of a step. Testing for traps, Harry motioned for the team to follow his lead.  
  
“No speed,” Harry said. “I need to have time to vett the traps.”  
  
“We need to find Doctor Sandsmark,” Donna said worriedly.  
  
“And we will.”  
  
Harry heard a pounding at the end of the hallway. Almost like a human heart and at the same time more creepy. He hovered an inch above the ground and looked all around before focusing at the front. The runes on the temple flickered to light.  
  
“Okay, I’m not a magic person, but that can’t be good,” Whitney said.  
  
“No, it’s not good,” Harry said. “Heads up, we’re going to fight the guardian of the temple.”  
  
A loud rumbling from afar indicated the guardian had not been too happy the temple had been breached. Any temple traps paled in comparison to the upcoming threat of a monster of some sort.  
  
“How did Doctor Sandsmark and her crew find a way around all of this?” Donna wondered.  
  
“Good question,”  
  
M’gann heard the thoughts and then thousands of voices, echoing from afar. Those who had been long lost to the ravages of the war in this valley came through her head and overwhelmed the Martian with a sense of vertigo. She needed to grab ahold of Harry’s hand to steady herself.

* * *

  
The monster took a few steps back to reveal a large statue which looked pretty high tech. Gusts of wind came from the statue, which might as well have been a more primitive version of a giant robot.  
  
“Wow, Deja-Vu much” Whitney said in awe.  
  
Indeed, this harkened back to the team’s first mission, against Mister Twister, years back. Only, their timing had not been fluid, they had been barely able to function together as a team back them. And they did know each other and how to sync their own movements about as well as they did right now.  
  
A thunderous smash of the robot’s foot down on the ground echoed. Mareena took in a deep breath.  
  
“Right, Whitney distract it,” Mareena said. “Donna and Harry, come from the top. Helena and I will come from either side and M’gann, take him from underneath.”  
  
The Team knew what they needed to do.  
  
“Hey, I bet you can’t blast me!” Whitney yelled. “Oooh, too slow!”  
  
Whether or not the robot had anything approximating a human soul did not matter at this point. It moved towards Whitney and sent a cannon blast of wind energy at her. The fastest girl alive sped up, ducking, dodging, and moving around the blasts from the robot. She came around the wall running up it and flipped down to the ground.  
  
Donna slammed down to the back of the robot’s head to distract it. The minute the robot turned around to face Donna, Harry punted it in the side of the head. And Whitney ran up around it, jumping from shoulder to shoulder and getting the robot down.  
  
Helena’s retractable staff caused energy to erupt through the robot’s core. She managed to damage it somehow.  
  
“Go for the heart!” Helena yelled.  
  
Mareena retracted two daggers made of hard water and jumped down to slash down onto the robot. A loud crumpling sound echoed throughout the room from Mareena taking down the adversary. The robot, stepping back, almost crumpled back down onto the ground until Mareena could pull back one more time.  
  
M’gann, the final piece of the puzzle, reached underneath and made the robot’s feet sink through the ground. It struggled and made an attempt to break away until Whitney slammed her fist through the robot’s heart and vibrated it before causing it to smash into bits.  
  
“Well, that’s done and dusted,” Whitney said. “But, we’re still not close to…..”  
  
Harry put up a hand and Whitney went silent. A series of muffled screams from one level below were audible. Harry picked up the strong smell of something from up above.  
  
“Follow my lead,” Harry said.  
  
“Always,’ Donna said.  
  
Harry found her and now the Team were going to head on up to see what they could do to get ahold of Doctor Sandsmark.

* * *

  
King Tut spread his arms as the temple flowed with energy. The same energy coursed through his staff.  
  
The Tutlings all watched very eagerly. Well, at the very least, Tut would get his kingdom back. Or would fry Helena Sandsmark to ash.  
  
“And now, the time has come, for your grand arisal, my dear Queen!” King Tut said. “Be alive, rise, be alive, rise, be alive and RISE!”  
  
Tut’s staff vibrated, the excitement at the radiance of the Queen charging it to fever pitch.  
  
A blur of light snatched Helena off of the table before the light could hit her. The staff reduced the table to ashes and Tut threw his staff up into the air in shock.  
  
“WHO DARES BESMIRCH THE INNER TEMPLE OF TUT?” he bellowed.  
  
Two of his Tutlings dropped down from a super fast blur from a speedster in yellow and red. Kid Flash stopped with a smile at Tut.  
  
“Could we get some cheese with that ham, please?” Kid Flash asked.  
  
“Pest, you will fall before your feet at me!” Tut yelled.  
  
The energy blast from the staff shot at Kid Flash. She dodged it, with the energy coming from the staff nowhere near as fast. Tut fired the staff, not caring if he would hit his own men in the process with it. They ducked for cover as the mad king fired and kept firing at them.  
  
A lasso came around the staff and Tut flew forward, almost doing a comical pratfall in the process. Like a turtle knocked over onto his back, Tut struggled to get up.  
  
Robin dropped down from the sky and slammed down onto the back of the head of one of the larger goons. The goon pulled out a knife only to be swept off of his feet.  
  
M’gann grabbed one of the goons and pulled him down to the ground. One of them speared at her. M’gann went intangible as the spear flew through her body. The thug backed off and M’gann grabbed him around the arm before flipping him down to the ground.  
  
“NO!” Tut yelled. “Tutlings, protect your kingdom!”  
  
Another one dropped to the ground. One of them picked up a large torch and swung it around. Miss Martian stepped back a couple of inches until Aquagirl directed the water attacks at the torch putting it out. Miss Martian dove behind the man and knocked him down to the ground.  
  
The sole Tutling tried to fight bravely, only for Harry to tap him on the shoulder. The pressure would not be enough to knock him out. But, Superman tapping the goon on the shoulder was more than enough to put him down for the count of ten.  
  
Tut backed into the wall and the shelf came attached. A loud crash echoed when Tut had been conked on the head and he collapsed down to the ground.  
  
Maxwell Lord, cutting his losses, moved to the side entrance of the temple.  
  
“There goes the Royal Advisor!” Whitney shouted. “You want me…..”  
  
The rocks in the temple started to fly. Whatever the Royal Advisor did, it blocked Kid Flash. And also ensured the entire Team, along with Tut, Doctor Sandsmark, and Tut’s goons, would be buried alive.  
  
“Genesis, teleport us out!” Harry yelled.  
  
“Of course, Har-el,” Genesis said.  
  
A flash of light emitted and sent the entire group into a secure facility in the middle of Metropolis. Used as a go between point by the League before prisoners had been transported to their fiddlesticks.  
  
“Oh fiddlesticks, did it happen again?” Tut, or rather McElroy slurred.  
  
“Afraid so,” Superman said.

* * *

  
The door opened up and Cassie Sandsmark practically jumped off of the couch to rush towards her mother.  
  
“Mom!” Cassie yelled.  
  
Cassie threw her arms around Helena and Helena pulled her daughter into a hug with a smile.  
  
“I’m really sorry for worrying you like that Cassie, but...the point is I’m safe right now,” Helena said.  
  
“And you won’t go on any trips without Diana backing you up next time, right?” Cassie asked.  
  
“For you, honey, I promise,” Helena said. “I’m fine, I’m just tired...that’s all.”  
  
Cassie had been relieved. Her mother, the only stable influence in her life, had been lost. Donna had been a big help and she recruited some help to track down her mother and bring her home.  
  
“Thank you,” Cassie said. “It’s….it’s...good to have her back.”  
  
She barely stifled a yawn. Helena put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.  
  
“I really hope you haven’t been skipping on sleep and slacking on school because I’ve been gone,” Helena said. “We both need some rest….Diana!”  
  
Diana stepped inside and her worn down spirits brightened excitedly when stepping inside of the room. She pulled Helena into a hug which Helena returned with a very warm smile before pulling away from her.  
  
“It’s good to see that you’re back, Helena,” Diana said. “I was worried.”  
  
“It’s good to be back and I didn’t mean to worry you,” Helena said with a frown. “One thing you should know….McElroy’s royal advisor looked a lot like Maxwell Lord.”  
  
“Maybe it was, and that would explain why McElroy sprang back into his other self,” Harry said.  
  
“Maybe,” Helena agreed. “Hopefully he gets the help he needs, real help this time.”  
  
“And not from Hugo Strange,” M’gann said with a sigh. “Has anyone even seen him?”  
  
“Not for three years,” Diana said with a sigh.  
  
“I should get some rest,” Helena said. “Thank you for saving me, Harry, I would like to pay you back someday….when I’m feeling more up for it.”  
  
The members of the Team exchanged knowing looks with Harry. And Cassie’s mouth widened, before she threw her arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. While she was only fifteen years old right now, Harry had a feeling she would have potential in a couple of years.  
  
Cassie, on the urging of her mother, finally got some sleep, and Doctor Sandsmark, on Diana’s urging, followed suit.

* * *

  
Donna knew this would be a meeting which would need to happen involving the Team sooner rather than later. She took a deep breath, focusing on them. Diana joined her for moral support on this meeting.  
  
“I’ve been doing some thinking,” Donna said. “And….I’m feeling a bit spread thin. With my schooling, the team, my responsibilities as a diplomat, and I also want to start helping train some of the younger Amazons….”  
  
“Yeah, I notice you’ve been working very hard,” Mareena said. ‘If you want to take a step back from the Team, we understand.”  
  
“We really do,” M’gann said.  
  
“There will always be a spot on this Team for you,” Harry said.  
  
“I know, and thanks, but I’m not out of here just yet,” Donna said. “This team would not be right without a Wondergirl, someone to represent the Amazons. Our reputations….might be damaged over the past three years. I’m not sure if it will ever be repaired but….I’m going to try.”  
  
“One person at a time,” Diana said. “Unfortunately, some minds can be very rigid and cannot adapt to change so easily.”  
  
Oh Donna knew all about that. She hoped with time there would be minds changed.  
  
“And I want a word about the Team and their future,” Diana said.  
  
“Look, Diana, with all due respect, the League’s not really talked to us much outside of a few people in the past couple of years,” Harry said. “I know you’re all concerned about those missing sixteen hours, but….the Team’s doing fine without the League and you can’t really disband us.”  
  
“I’m sorry if you got the wrong impression,” Diana said. “We were preparing for our newest recruitment drive and….I was wondering if your opinion about joining the League has changed in the last three years.”  
  
“My opinion is the same,” Harry said. “Spots in the LEague for Mareena, Donna, Helena, Artemis, M’gann, and Whitney, should they want them, at the very least. And a seat at the head table for at least one of us, so our concerns can be represented. Mareena should get that.”  
  
“Actually, you should get it,” Mareena said. “I think you’re more ready than you’ve ever been.”  
  
They could hash it out at a later date. For right now, they needed to figure this out.  
  
“I’ll...talk to the others, see what they say,” Diana said.  
  
Diana hoped they could settle this because the League had pretty much been in shambles. Most of the members operated independently these days, and the United Nations had been asking more questions and enacting more sanctions.  
  
“And Diana, I know about the politics the League are in,” Harry said. “If they push me, I will push back.”  
  
“I understand,” Diana said. “You are your mother’s son.”  
  
And the Team knew Diana was not referring to Superwoman in this case. Regardless, Diana said her goodbyes and left.  
  
“So, are you heading off as well?” Mareena asked.  
  
“No, got to stick around to train my replacement,” Donna said. “Although this time….I don’t have any idea.”  
  
Harry peered down the hallway to where the Sandsmark women were peacefully asleep.  
  
“I might if my theory is correct,” Harry said.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	46. Chapter 46(2/17/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on February 17th, 2020.**  
**The following chapter has nothing other than shameless smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter 46)**  
****  
**  
**Harry stepped into the room to check up Helena Sandsmark. Helena, dressed in a tank top, with her lacy panties showing, crossed the room the second Harry moved in.  
  
Without any words, Helena threw her arms around Harry and kissed the hell out of him. Her tongue demanded entry and Harry gave it up without any problems. Grabbing ahold of the woman’s tight ass and squeezing it, Helena moaned into Harry’s mouth.  
  
She wanted to thank him and would do anything to do so. Helena pulled back and rubbed the bulge in Harry’s pants. She looked at him with wanton eyes.  
  
“Oh, you’re ready to be thanked,” Helena said. “May I?”  
  
“Help yourself,” Harry said.  
  
Doctor Sandsmark already pulled Harry’s manhood out of his pants. She felt so alive and being able to receive some a reaction from Harry, it just brought pleasure through her loins. Helena’s nipples hardened through her top as well and Harry pulled off her shirt to reveal her bra covered breasts. He squeezed them and Helena broke out into a very evident moan the second Harry touched her.  
  
Helena sat down on the bed and took Harry’s cock into her mouth. It had been a long time since she held something this magnificent in her hand. Hell, Helena Sandsmark had not held something magnificent as Harry’s endowment in her hands for quite some time.  
  
She slipped her lips around the edge of Harry’s head and gave it a suck. Helena tried to fit into her mouth. Harry gently grabbed ahold of the back of her head and eased it inside. The woman took as much as possible into her mouth and grabbed ahold of what did not fit with a very soft hand.  
  
Oh, Helena Sandsmark looked like an angel when taking Harry into her mouth, and hungry, giving him some hungry sucks. She peered at Harry over the top of her glasses, looking dead sexy as well. Harry leaned onto her and pushed deep into her mouth, the brilliant cock sucking happening.  
  
She pulled away for a second and licked Harry’s manhood before pulling back and pushing all the way down onto him. A slavish devotion to Harry followed.  
  
Harry leaned in and grunted loudly. He put his fingers into Helena’s mouth and steadied her glasses. Helena vigorously pleasured him with her tongue, lips, and throat. All while she cupped Harry’s balls in her hands and squeezed them tightly. Making sure Harry moved forward.  
  
“It’s closer,” Harry said. “So good at this!”  
  
Helena had a boost of her ego. Given how she struggled in all non-professional aspects of life, this praise coming from Harry meant a lot to her. She leaned in, sucking Harry as hard as humanly possible until finally Harry slammed himself into her mouth and sent a flood of seed into her mouth.  
  
The taste had been warm and pleasant. Helena released him a bit premature and Harry spurted a few blasts over her glasses, and down her chin and cheeks. Without missing a beat, Helena grabbed ahold of Harry and pushed his cock back into her mouth to suck him.  
  
Oh, this MILF was too much and she looked sexy with Harry’s cum all over her face and her glasses. Harry undid Helena’s hair clip and let her hair run wild and free.  
  
Helena pulled back, feeling about twenty years younger, back to her more wild college days. She took the glasses off and sucked the seed off of them. A hunger, burning through the woman’s eyes, could only be scorched by one thing. And she undid her bra and panties. Her nice, supple breasts, still pretty firm for her age, and her neatly trimmed pussy revealed treasures to Harry.  
  
Turning around on all fours, Helena beckoned Harry forward without words. Harry wrapped his arms around Helena and kissed her shoulders and went down to her the small of her back. Planting light kisses and caresses all over Helena’s body, Harry riled her up.  
  
To the point where Harry spread her legs and started to lick her where it counted. Helena broke out into a soft breath and another lick brought Helena to the breaking point. Harry knew all of the spots to touch to get Helena riled up. Get her toes curling and more importantly get her mouth watering something fierce.  
  
“Harry, I want….more!” Helena cried loudly.  
  
Harry rotated his tongue inside of her body and enjoyed the taste coming from this lovely woman. Something opened up in Helena and Harry was not going to deny her needs any longer.  
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Harry asked.  
  
“You, hopefully,” Helena said. “Stick it in me, big boy.”  
  
A smile crossed Harry’s face while spreading Helena Sandsmark’s legs. Her pussy, ready to be stuffed, presented itself for Harry. Harry leaned back and shoved his cock deep inside of her body, spearing it all the way inside of her.  
  
The cry of pleasure echoed through Helena. She had dreams where Superman saved her, swooped down, took Helena into her arms and fucked her nice and tight. These dreams coming true seemed like a longshot, but now, now it was truly happening. Superman pushed himself deep into her and pulled out before going all the way inside of her again. The loud slap of balls against Helena’s thighs echoed throughout the room the faster Harry plowed inside of her.  
  
Helena leaned back, her ass positioned properly for Harry to grab ahold of. Harry sank deeper into the woman’s nice mature pussy and it clamped down onto her. Harry wondered if she slept with anyone since Cassie was conceived. She felt about as snug and tight as a teacher.  
  
“Cassandra’s father….he never made me feel as good as you.”  
  
Harry moved back and pushed into Helena. An angry clap of thunder and a flash of lighting echoed from outside. Harry paid it no mind, just slamming away at Helena Sandsmark and giving her one of the best orgasms possible. Her tightening pussy exploded all over Harry’s engorged tool.  
  
Oh, Harry knew precisely how to push all of the right buttons and make this woman just lose it completely. He pulled out of her and then pushed all the way back inside of her. Her nice, tight inner walls clamped down hard onto Harry from him rocking her.  
  
Again, Helena came. And now Harry pulled out of her, only to set Helena up. Helena pushed her breasts against Harry’s muscular chest and pulled him into a loud, sloppy kiss. The two of them made out, and Helena never could feel anything good like this.  
  
Harry positioned Helena on top of his cock and slammed the woman down onto him. She cried out, vigorously pumping Harry inside of her body.  
  
The positioning of the young man slamming into her made Helena’s head whip back. Harry gently levitated her glasses and put them on the side of the table to not damage them. Harry leaned in and grabbed ahold of her tight ass before vigorously nailing her again.  
  
Her body sized up with pleasure and Helena clamped down onto him.  
  
“Mmm, I bet you haven’t come like this in a long time,” Harry said. “Do you like what I’m doing to you, gorgeous?”  
  
“MMMMHHH!”  
  
Helena only could answer in affirmation. Harry picked up the pace, feeling her tight body around him. Oh Helena’s lovely inner walls threatened to squeeze the hell out of him. Harry put his hands over her body while bouncing her up and down onto him. The look in her eyes only radiated pure passion.  
  
Harry bit down on Helena’s neck and marked her. Helena returned the favor and gave her lover, young enough to be her son, a love bite on the neck. The two made out with each other and kissed each other madly, loudly, and very aggressively with each other.  
  
A thrust forward brought Harry deep into Helena’s warm, inviting body. Her pussy, closing tightly around Harry, squeezed his organ. Harry leaned in and thrust away until the first blasts of seed rushed up into her body and filled Helena with a constant and steady stream and then a flood. A flood which packed Helena’s pussy and made her sink down onto Harry with a lustful cry of endless pleasure.  
  
The end came with Helena collapsing on Harry’s chest. Playing with his hair, stroking his chest, abs, and biceps. She could eat melted chocolate off of those abs. Helena nibbled on the young man’s lip and pressed forward.  
  
“I’m ready to go again,” Helena said. “And I know you will be.”  
  
Harry standing at attention showed Helena all she needed to know about being ready.

* * *

  
Helena’s passions only dimmed slightly as time moved on. Yet, she still felt like she had more left in her. Harry grabbed ahold of her and pumped deep inside of her body. All words failed her quite some time ago. Only the movements of two lovers seeking their bodies. Helena bent over the side of her dresser from Harry pushing into her.  
  
Harry filled and unloaded and then reloaded six times in the session. And Helena did not want to say she had reached the limits of herself, but she had reached the limits. If it were not for Harry holding her up and fucking her tight, Helena collapsed in a pool of her own juices by this point.  
  
And she came, one more time hard and Harry pushed into her, not giving tired.  
  
“Need a break?”  
  
Diana stepped into the room, dressed in a silky satin bathrobe. And mouth-watering stockings. Helena always thought her friend had been beautiful, but she now saw Diana in a brand new gorgeous light.  
  
“Diana….I…..”  
  
Harry pulled away from Helena and Diana scooped Helena into her arms and kissed her. Helena’s entire body just burned with desire.  
  
“I’ve always thought you were beautiful,” Diana commented. “And now you’re part of the family, we can...have some fun, can’t we?”  
  
Oh, Helena did want to have fun and came onto the bed with her legs parted.  
  
“How very nice of you, Daddy,” Diana said. “Leaving me such a nice meal on and keeping it warm and preserved in such a hot, beautiful looking box.”  
  
In a million years, Helena Sandsmark would have never guessed Diana of all people would have a Daddy kink. That being said, she almost blacked out from Diana’s talented Amazon tongue pushing into her hot box and licking the hell out of her.  
  
The sounds Helena made were passionate and burning with love. And Diana burned with lust when eating Harry’s cum out of Helena’s warm box.  
  
Harry, never one to be left out of things for too long, stripped Diana completely naked. His hand, working it’s magic against her, rubbed Diana. Her pussy lips, already swollen and wet, could stand to get a little bit more aroused. Harry leaned a bit closer into her and touched his cock head against Diana’s warm, savory opening. Lighting up Diana and making her cry out in pleasure the second Harry touched her.  
  
Diana wanted Harry inside of her and did not have to wait too long. The lips parted and Harry pushed all the way into the Amazon, stretching out her warm box all of the way.  
  
Helena watched Diana take Harry’s cock like it was second nature to her. The mouth-watering thought of what it would feel like to be inside of Diana, well it made Helena almost want to pass out. She considered it many times before and considered the nice feeling.  
  
Harry picked up the pace and slid deeper into her. Diana’s tightening body wrapped around. The screams Diana gave inside of Helena’s pussy made Harry slide back and forth.  
  
“It’s time.”  
  
Two words spoke a whole lot to Diana and geared her up for fun. Her entire body just sized up and the pleasure centered around the core which Harry stuffed. Diana could not help but explode in pleasure. And Harry could not help and give her everything she ever wanted and so much more.  
  
Harry took Diana through two more orgasms, followed up by a third one, more potent and more explosive than anything he ever did before.  
  
“You want a taste?”  
  
Helena only blinked and Harry had been in front of her. Large cock pretty much pressing against the bridge of her nose. Helena took ahold of Harry and leaned in to suck the length into her waiting and warm mouth. Helena hummed around Harry and tasted Diana’s juices onto him.  
  
After pulling away, Diana rolled over. The lasso laid over her chest and Harry smiled. He bound Diana in her own rope. The moment Diana had been put in the proper position, Harry leaned down onto her and squeezed the Amazon’s ample chest to make her cry out.  
  
“This looks like fun,” Helena said.  
  
“It is,” Harry said. “Want to return the favor from earlier?”  
  
Helena could not crawl over fast enough and assault Diana’s warm box with her tongue. The Amazon only threw her hips up, very gently and allowed Helena to taste her box.  
  
Turning Diana off to the side, Harry pushed a hand all over her back and cupped her backside hard. The Amazon, pushing into Harry’s grip, let out a very impressive moan. He eased closer towards their favorite hole to have Harry’s cock inside of her. He spread Diana’s tanned cheeks and with practiced ease, slipped all the way into her ass.  
  
Diana’s head snapped back with a moan. Between Harry fucking her ass and Helena eating her pussy, she could do nothing more than moan her satisfaction from what was going on.  
  
Pushing all the way into her, Harry filled up Diana’s ass with multiple deep thrusts. The tightening feeling of the Amazon’s perfect back passageway threatened to squeeze the life out of Harry. He managed to hit all of the right spots and made sure Diana kept feeding Helena the stream of juices.  
  
Helena could hardly believe how beautiful it looked with Harry sliding his cock deep in between Diana’s warm ass cheeks and thrusting away at her. The endless attack on her anus, it made Helena want to flick her clit nice and hard. She wanted more of this and would get more of this, would get more than she bargained for.  
  
Diana cried out from the double team attack on her pussy and ass. The combination could not be beaten by any means whatsoever. Helena and Harry’s teamwork got her going and got her juices flowing more than Diana could ever realize in her entire life.  
  
Finally, finally, Harry spilled his seed into Diana without any warning. The surprise made Diana come all over Helena’s face. And Helena had to pull back. Diana’s juices flowed like a waterfall down Helena’s face.  
  
Diana cupped the face of her colleague and planted numerous kisses down her. The two pulled away and Helena smiled.  
  
“You know, I’ve never had anyone...well…”  
  
“Fuck you in the ass?” Diana asked. “It could be arranged.”  
  
“If you’re up for it.”  
  
Harry untied Diana and Diana attacked Helena’s untouched hole. Oh, it was a nice ass and one which deserved the attention they both craved. Deserved a large cock deep into her tight asshole from behind. Diana traced patterns, getting Helena’s back anal passage nice and wet.  
  
For added lubrication, Diana slipped Harry’s cock into her mouth and got it nice and wet. The fact it had just been in her own ass just moments ago only added another spice.  
  
“Go for it,” Diana said.  
  
Harry spread Helena’s ass cheeks. She bit down on her lip while Harry spread her far and wide and then slid his cock into her asshole.  
  
The first few inches made Helena stiffen. Diana grabbed her hand and without words, implored Helena to relax. Closing in on the age for forty, Helena Sandsmark lost her anal virginity.  
  
And she did not regret it. For, Harry had been a master of claiming the asses of so many gorgeous women. He leaned on in, pushing deep into her. Faster, hard, and all the way inside. Making Helena just lose it when slamming all the way inside of her tightest hole.  
  
Harry never regretted taking a woman’s ass. Especially once which had been so willingly given. The weight in his balls grew by several times. Heavy, bloated, and ready, ready to do everything they could to spill inside of her.  
  
“You wanted his cock in your ass since the beginning, didn’t you?” Diana asked.  
  
No use in arguing because Helena wanted it. Harry filled her ass, slamming in and pulling out before slamming in one more time. Like a well-oiled piston, Harry worked all her muscles.  
  
Balancing Helena on her lap opened her up to be fingered and then have her pussy lips sucked by Diana. The Amazon showed her oral efficiency by pleasuring Helena Sandsmark all over. Her anus tightened and released Harry the faster he drove down into her body.  
  
No words came out, only a gurgle of pleasure. Harry filled her ass from behind and kept fucking it until reaching the breaking point. With Diana helping out Harry along the way, cock in one hand, balls in the other, and making sure Harry remained steadily slamming himself into Helena’s tight ass.  
  
Harry unleashed his load into Helena. Her ass had been filled up as her pussy had been earlier. He could feel Helena’s moans and hugged her body in tight, taking her.  
  
“I need this,” Helena said.  
  
“And I’m glad to give it to you.”  
  
Both of the lovely brunette women pulled away from Harry. They laid on either side of Harry and the three mutual pleasure for each other. While Diana and Harry needed less of a recharge than Helena did, they took advantage of her downtime by exploring Helena Sandsmark’s body and getting to know her.  
  
After preparing Harry’s cock, Diana had been ready to ride. Her hand disappeared between Helena’s legs and into her pussy to ensure she would not be left out in the cold.  
  
Things heated up a little bit more.  
  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark(New)**


	47. Chapter 47(2/17/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Part Chapter Posted On February 7th, 2020. **  
**The Following Chapter Is Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter 47)**  
****  
**  
**A group of three shifted into a group of four. Donna joined the party, wrapping her breasts around Harry’s cock and working him up and down. The powerful man pushed his cock between Donna’s breasts. The dark haired woman smiled and kissed the tip of Harry’s head, licking it.  
  
The combined tastes of Helena and Diana on Harry’s cock motivated Donna to move forward with her pleasure in licking Donna up. Her mouth, her perfect mouth, working it’s magic all over Harry caused his hips to buck forward. Donna wanted Harry’s cum all over her breasts and would do every trick in the book.  
  
One would think Helena Sandsmark would be out for the count and no one would mock her for doing so. She had hung in, in one of the most admirable fashions against gods. She took in a deep breath with Diana crawling all over her with a smile. Helena reached up, grabbed Diana around the head, and a series of light kisses just sent Diana moaning in the most pleasurable way.  
  
The good doctor spread the legs of the Amazon and crawled between them. A soft pop of her lips against Diana’s wet sex inspired several moans throughout the room. Much like a corkscrew, Helena worked her tongue back and forth inside and made Diana’s moans only accelerate throughout the room.  
  
Diana closed her eyes and pushed her hips up and down. The view of her sister worshipping Harry with her breasts combined with Helena’s lovely face disappeared between her legs most certainly sent a very intense shockwave of pleasure through her body.  
  
Harry pumped his cock between Donna’s large breasts. Each push sent Donna up and down and she worked him, worked like like there was not any tomorrow. Her tongue, darting about the edge of Harry’s cock, licked him up something fierce. Another buck of his hips and Harry groaned underneath Donna’s breasts.  
  
“Just let it all out,” Donna said.  
  
“Going that way for sure,” Harry groaned.  
  
One more push and Harry launched as much cum all over Donna’s breasts as possible. A huge shower of seed flew up into the air and painted her breasts completely white.  
  
Donna jerked his cock back and forth and sent so much cum flying over her, it practically flowed like a riverfall down her breasts. The Amazon licked her lips and pulled away from Harry.  
  
Diana sat up off of the bed. Donna offered her breasts and Diana took them to suck them off. Donna’s moans of pleasure resounded throughout the room. Want, need, desire, and pretty much everything which went along those two things.  
  
Harry wasted little time spreading Donna’s legs for penetration. A small recharge of the power between his loins increased and Harry, pushing the tip of his cock against her opening, edged into her tight pussy from the backside. Donna’s warm pussy lips gobbled up Harry the moment he slammed into her from behind and made her cry out for more. Cry out for the pleasure Harry gave her.  
  
“OOOH, YES!” Donna cried out for Harry while he held her hips.  
  
The cry only increased from Harry pumping deep inside of Donna. The younger Amazon Princess knocked back and Harry wrapped his arms around her to pump as deep into Donna as possible. Sliding into her warm walls and pushing to a greater depths.  
  
Diana decided to return the favor on Helena and eat her out. Which left her in perfect position for Donna to eat her out. With Harry’s hands generously helping Diana's pleasure and making her just gush with lust. Burning and passionate lust which only increased.  
  
Helena never thought she would have a night like this for some time. And yet, she wanted to stay with them as much as they could. She acquitted herself quite well. Helena’s casually wiped the drool off of her mouth. Yet, the view of Harry thrusting deep into Donna while Donna licked her sister and Diana eating her out made Helena’s body shift into nothing but ever last pleasure.  
  
Donna’s soft, velvety walls slid around Harry’s length. It had been a dance the two lovers practiced before. Harry alternated between short, hard thrusts, and long, measured thrusts. Each of them kept the Amazon off balance. Harry’s long and practiced strokes all over her body added to the pleasure which Donna felt.  
  
The tightening of her insides around his manhood sent Harry thrusting forward. Donna came all over him, an explosion of juices coating his manhood from the tip all the way down to the base of it. Her entire body just shuddered with Harry pulling back from her.  
  
“Oh, we’re not done yet, but I think your sister wants a turn.”  
  
Donna decided to keep herself busy by crawling over and then using Helena’s face as a chair. The minute the warm thighs pushed over the face of the Amazon, the tongue pushed deep inside of her pussy. Helena bit down on her lip, working up, and crashing down in repeated motions.  
  
Diana found Harry back inside of her one more time. A very familiar thing to feel him nestled inside of her body and working into her. She had been ready for him.  
  
Harry always enjoyed slamming into Diana. Her mouth had been a bit preoccupied, so no time for dirty talk. But sometimes, a change of pace had been good. He reached over and fondled Diana’s breasts, pleasuring them like the fine fruit.  
  
“I own your body, don’t I, Princess?” Harry asked quietly.  
  
The state of Diana’s body, owned very nicely, told Harry the story. He picked up the pace, with hard, measured thrusts inside of her body. The weight of Harry’s balls slapped down onto her and made her just scream out for pleasure. Harry slowed down to make Diana feel this moment.  
  
And then he sped up again for thirty whole seconds. Slowed down for another minute, and went at it even faster for thirty seconds. He took Diana’s body on an emotional and endless roller coaster ride before allowing Harry to cum and boy did she cum hard around him.  
  
Donna slid off of Helena’s face at the end of the bed and spread her legs. Harry ended up on top of her, with three crisp moments. He opened up Donna’s legs and slid into her, stretching her out.  
  
“Ooh, fast as you can!” Donna mewled in Harry’s ear.  
  
“Dangerous words, Princess.”  
  
“Pound me, Daddy,” Donna begged him.  
  
Harry grabbed Donna’s thighs and pounded the ever living hell out of her. The dark-haired and emerald-eyed man did what he had to do to break some kind of record for the fastest orgasm in history.  
  
Down at the end of the bed, Diana had been breathing heavily. Unable to fully get with it. Helena smiled and rolled Diana over onto the bed. Harry looked over at her and winked, conjuring a toy for Helena. Helena took it into her hand and lightly dug it against her opening.  
  
“You like...you like that, don’t you?” Helena asked.  
  
Diana thrust her hips up and moaned in response. She wanted this, wanted the toy buried into her. The fact it vibrated with a familiar energy just sent a pulse of lust all the way through her which could not be beaten by any means.  
  
Harry spread Donna’s legs far and wide and pounded her pussy until her back arched back and forth. The increased thrusts only sent Harry a little bit deeper inside of her body. Donna clutched on tight and moaned, very loudly and very hungry the faster Harry buried himself into her body.  
  
She came, again, and again.  
  
The tightening of Donna around Harry’s tool pleasured his manhood. It rubbed against him, and Donna’s pussy was so wet, one could slide solid steel into it. And Harry had something as hard as a piece of steel which pumped deep into Donna’s body. Donna’s belly looked fit to burst the faster Harry entered her body.  
  
“One more time,” Harry said.  
  
“YES, YES, HARDER, HARDER!” Donna yelled.  
  
Donna did not care if she was sore, stiff, or anything else in the morning. The super powerful thrusts inside of her body needed to bring her to the feverish end. Her tightening loins, stretching around Harry, ensured he would remain inside of her as hard as possible.  
  
Without words, with only a mere gesture, Harry released a nerve racking orgasm through Donna. Donna’s hips thrusted back and forth to send a shower of juices all over the place. Harry leaned in with multiple thrusts, riding Donna to the end before finally bursting himself.  
  
Donna and Harry came together, with Donna getting her second load of the night. Harry thrust deep into her and sent his entire payload crashing into her body. Donna hung on for a ride and made sure not a single drop of seed had been left from her body.  
  
The moment Harry turned around, he held Helena’s waist from behind and then snaked around to grab her hand. Assisting the woman in driving the conjured toy nice and deep into the Amazon’s pussy, increasing the vibrations. And increasing Diana’s explosions.  
  
Most pleasantly, Harry pushed three fingers deep into Helena and worked her to a well earned orgasm. In no time flat, Harry made her gush and then set her off like a waterfall.  
  
The rush within Helena really did make her feel like the clock had been turned back a little bit. She never had sex this intense in her entire life.  
  
Another breath filled her body and now, once more, Harry’s manhood penetrated her body. Slipping inside of her, Helena grabbed ahold of like an hold friend.  
  
“Are you ready to be put to bed, my dear?” Harry asked.  
  
Oh, yes, if Harry rocked her into a coma, Helena most certainly would not mind. In fact, she would anticipate what was coming. The thrusts, hard, deep, and fast slammed into her pussy while it clamped down onto him and released him. Her juices flowed and Harry had been riding the hell out of her, as it should be. As she wanted it to be.  
  
Diana and Donna ended up side by side. The two sisters played with each other, kissing lightly, and then more intensely, Feeling up each other, grabbing their asses and stroking their pussies. Practiced ease set Donna shoving her tongue into Diana’s mouth.  
  
The two Amazons practically wrestled together at the oral level. And once Harry reached forward, an intense stimulation burst through their clits and made them explode.  
  
Harry pushed a bit forward, not wanting to put Helena out too soon. Her holes had been well fucked, although it would only be right to bring her to a peaceful night’s sleep with one more mega-orgasm. This had been all about some relief after the awful ordeal she had been.  
  
The brainy brunette researcher cried out for more. Harry gave her more, thrusting harder and faster into her body. Hands put onto her hips, Harry worked his hips back and forth until he had Helena coming again and again and again. One more big one and she would lose it.  
  
Harry stalled her orgasm and made the enjoyment just fill up into her body. Anticipation drove Helena’s body almost numb in response.  
  
Diana and Donna scissored each other, their pussies buzzing off to the side. Donna pressed her lips against Diana’s neck and sucked on it.  
  
“Oh, if you’re going to try and mark me, at least do it properly,” Diana said through a foggy voice.  
  
In response, she pressed down onto the side of Donna’s neck, sucking it hard. More loud sucks followed with Donna crying and creaming himself.  
  
And speaking of being creamed, Helena tightened around Harry’s cock, exploding all around him. Harry picked up the pace with several deep thrusts until the point where his balls tightened and finally, Harry spilled his orgasm into Helena.  
  
Helena drifted off into peaceful state, almost drooling at the state of what she had been put through. Being rocked to sleep with a pleasant blast of cum deep inside of her body and Harry’s intense touches really hit the spot.  
  
Harry pulled away, only to come and face a pair of ravenous Amazons. Who took no trouble in getting him hard in no time, pleasuring him all over with light sucks and hard, hard, slurps.  
  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(48 and 49) on February 24th, 2020.**  
  
  
  
**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark**


	48. Chapter 48(2/24/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted On February 24th, 2020. **   
**Chapter 48:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“The League’s not what it used to be, and it needs manpower.”  
  
Claire, along with Megan, Kara, and Harry arrived outside of the Kent Farm House in Smallville. They stopped outside of the end of the driveway to talk about the situation regarding the League and all of the issues. Several members adopting more independent work.  
  
“I know you need manpower, but I have concerns,” Harry said.  
  
“I understand, and we want your help to work them out,” Claire said. “The remaining members are going to have a vote this weekend to allow the senior team into the League.”  
  
Three years ago, the vote might not have happened the way it did. Three years ago, the League had not been in such a desperate situation and spread a bit thin. Especially given the fact six key members still did not know what happened one night over three years ago.  
  
Although Claire was feeling something unsettling, almost a clue of what was going on.  
  
“I’ll give it some consideration,” Harry said. “But, I’m not making any promises.”  
  
‘All I want you to do is think about it,” Claire said.  
  
“You okay?” Kara asked suddenly. “You look really tired.”  
  
“I’ve...well I’ve not been sleeping well,” Claire said. “Busy with the League, and other things.”  
  
Kara’s “BS” detector went off something fierce. She folded her arms and looked her cousin dead on in the eye. Claire finally stepped back and both Harry and Megan could see the situation.  
  
“Dreams...well more like nightmares.”  
  
“About what?” Harry asked.  
  
“About...blue aliens,” Claire said. “I think they might be repressed memories from the sixteen hours. They come in fragments, and I can’t make sense of a lot of it, except for one thing. Stabbing a blue alien in the chest.”  
  
None of them knew what to say about that. It appeared this had been the first time Claire told anyone about the nightmares. Harry pulled his mother close to her.  
  
“I know you want to know, but don’t force the memories,” Harry said.  
  
“Right, right,” Claire said.  
  
“Does anyone else know about this?” Kara asked.  
  
“No ....I haven’t told anyone...not even Lois about them,” Claire said. “I don’t wake up screaming, thankfully, just in a cold sweat, but it’s enough to chill my bones.”  
  
Kara pressed her lips together with a disapproving frown. Claire might have been having these nightmares for months. Despite the age difference due to the time she spent in stasis, Clara was still her baby cousin.  
  
“Don’t tell Ma, please,” Claire said. “I don’t want to her to fret over me.”  
  
“Alright, but you know Martha will pick up on the back that something’s wrong eventually,” Kara said. “You should know that better than I do.”  
  
Claire swallowed a little bit and nodded. She knew, but wanted to keep this under wraps. The thought she had been an murder, unwillingly chilled the Woman of Steel to her bones.

* * *

  
Harry led the way, with Marie inside to meet both of them, Along with Lana, Martha, and also Chloe, who had been looking in far better spirits these days.  
  
“Marie, glad to see that you made it out here,” Harry said.  
  
“Yeah, the Farm’s a bit of a break, from all of the meetings I’ve been through,” Marie said. “I really can’t believe they are making Hello Megan into a broadway play...of all of the things. I mean, I guess it has a far more dedicated fan following than I thought, but you would think that it would not be as big.”  
  
“Be proud that you’ve inspired someone to do great things,” Harry said. “Besides, all of the proceeds are going to wildlife preservation.”  
  
Marie nodded, true. They had hinted there would be big things for the future of the Hello Megan Franchise, if the play had gone off correctly. Including a full fledged revival spinoff. Pretty insane given how Hello Megan was a one-season wonder with a very shaky timeslot which got moved around six times during the season. She would never consider it to be a franchise, but there you go.  
  
“Yeah, but...you really did out there well too Harry,” Megan said. “So, what’s the deal between you and Scarlett anyway? Did she call you back after that night?”  
  
“Wait, the two of you...of course you did,” Marie said with a smile.  
  
“She does look a lot like Natasha, you know, only with blonde hair,” Megan said with a smile. “Unless, Natasha’s moonlighting as a famous Hollywood actress, and you’re not telling us something.”  
  
Harry said nothing. He turned to Lana and Chloe.  
  
“So, how are things with you two?” Harry asked.  
  
“Good, very good,” Lana said. “Jan and I were putting together a new line for the European market, and also a few new toys, you might want to take a look at it.”  
  
Harry would have to keep that one in mind.  
  
“So, Chloe?” Claire asked.  
  
“You look like an unmade bed,” Chloe said. “Lois been riding you hard?”  
  
‘Always,’ Claire said. “Seriously, how are you?”  
  
“Well, it’s been a long time, but I’m getting better,” Chloe said. “I mean it, I’ve been talking to Dinah about three times a week, about...what happened. And also about my anger issues regarding Lex and how I want to stab him right in his bald head.”  
  
Harry blinked at how casually Chloe mentioned her desire to murder Lex Luthor.  
  
“And I’m far from her only patient these days,” Chloe said with a soft sigh. “But, doing good. I thought that I was out of the game, but I’m making a comeback and….I really want to shut down what Lex is doing.”  
  
“Chloe, don’t...don’t do this out of petty revenge,” Claire said.  
  
“My revenge is far from petty, Clara,” Chloe said. “It’s not just me. It’s you….it’s Thea...it’s everyone that Lex’s games have fucked with over the years. Shame, we thought he would never become his father, and I guess we were right….something on a grander scale than Lionel could ever imagine.”  
  
“Sorry, I’m all out of eggs...haven’t been out to the barn….”  
  
“I’ll get them,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll come along,” Kara said.  
  
“And….I’ll help,” Chloe said. “As long as there’s no creepy dolls out there in the barn.”  
  
“Don’t worry, if there is, I’ll take care of them,” Harry said.  
  
“My hero,” Chloe swooned, hanging off of Harry with a wide grin on her face.  
  
The trio made the trip outside of the barn. A simple enough job, only for Harry to stop short and looked around. Someone’s foot crackled underneath something. Kara and Harry stood up.  
  
“What?” Chloe asked.  
  
“There’s someone here,” Harry said.  
  
Chloe turned to the shadows and saw a glimpse of someone on the barn. Harry saw her too and it was a very familiar face, although one they had not seen in over three years.  
  
‘Megan, get out here! You’re not going to believe this!’

* * *

  
Megan rushed out to the barn. She almost tripped over a rake in her haste. Face to face, she came to the same girl who over three years ago, stabbed Marie on New Years eve. About as terrified as a cornered rabbit, almost as if she saw something.  
  
“I can’t read her mind,” Megan said. “I mean, I can’t understand her mind. She’s not thinking in any language, it’s almost like she’s never been taught to speak any language.”  
  
“Are you okay?” Chloe asked.  
  
For a second, the girl stared at Chloe, almost as if she did not process Chloe’s words. Yet, she picked up on both the tone of the voice and Chloe’s body language, before shaking her leg. The girl, no more than fourteen years of age, by the looks of her, rose up to her feet.  
  
“It’s you, you stabbed her,” Megan said.  
  
The girl’s eyes widened and she nodded in Megan’s direction. Swallowing the lump in her throat, the girl had no statement.  
  
“Yes, that’s her.”  
  
Marie stepped into the barn behind them and looked at the girl. She remembered everything. The girl might be a few years older, but it was the same one. The last thing Marie saw before she blacked out from the stab wounds was the look of terror in those eyes.  
  
Almost as if she did not understand what she did, until the stabbing concluded. The girl’s deep, raspy breaths came out and she pointed forward, towards the opening.  
  
Despite the girl’s inability to speak any kind of spoken language, or think it even, Harry picked up plenty from her body language. And she had come to his farm, not because of any person in particular, but because it was a convenient place to get out of the way.  
  
“We’re not alone,” Harry said.  
  
Something flickered in the shadows, something far less benign then this speechless young woman. Out of the corner of Harry’s eye, he saw something flying at him. He picked up Marie and Chloe and jumped them behind Jonathan Kent’s old rusted tractor.  
  
Two ninja stars bounced harmlessly off of the tractor. They pinged and left a small dent in the tractor.

* * *

  
The first of the shadow mercenaries almost took Megan’s head off. She shifted at the last minute. The mercenary pulled back and released a flashback explosion from a dropped ball. Megan staggered back a couple of inches and broke out into a very intense coughing fit.  
  
Kara dodged a glowing dagger which almost sliced against her cheek from the impact. These enhanced weapons would even break the Kryptonian skin. She dodged the attack and swept the man’s leg from underneath him. The man duplicated into three and surrounded Kara.  
  
The Girl of Steel activated her X-Ray vision and came to the conclusion one of them was thicker than the other. Therefore, she punched the thicker of the men in the chest.  
  
The girl, with Chloe and Marie now, peered up.  
  
“Why are these people after you?” Marie asked.  
  
The girl pointed to Marie and then to her, and then made the throat slitting motion against her neck. One of the mercenaries almost dove over the tractor to stab at the girl, until Harry grabbed him around the waist and slammed the man down against the wall.  
  
Three chains came out from three different mercenaries, or rather the same one split in half. Kara broke free one more time and bounced to them. The mercenary kept splitting in half with each punch from Kara.  
  
She stopped and the mercenary charged Kara.  
  
Harry came back down and disrupted their particles with a movement with his hand. The mercenary snapped back into one just in time for Harry to bind down to the ground.  
  
One of them sliced through the tractor, with a sword. The girl rolled out of the way and a toolbox went flying.  
  
Marie’s eyes widened as the mercenary lunged at her for an attempting stabbing. Only to find out the sword went completely through her when she went intangible.  
  
Numb shock it both Marie and the mercenary at the same time. Neither knew precisely what to do at this point in time.  
  
Chloe picked a crowbar from the toolbox and smashed it over the back of the head of the surprised mercenary. A flash of glowing energy came out of Chloe’s eye when she swung the crowbar and smashed it over the back of the head of the goon.  
  
Repeatedly, Chloe smashed the mercenary over and over in the head with a crowbar. Breathing heavily, Chloe felt a surprisingly strong hand grab her. The bloodlust flowing through Chloe, the anger at these mercenaries attacking her home, made Chloe seethe with rage.  
  
The young girl held Chloe back, calming her down. The mercenary was out of it, nearly beaten by death by Chloe. And the other two had been taken down.  
  
Megan locked onto the mind of the mercenary who struggled. Pushing a little bit harder, Megan forced her way into the man’s mind.  
  
“They were sent here by the League of Shadows to tie up a loose end,” Megan said. “And this...she’s the loose end.”  
  
The girl nodded confirming what they already knew. Chloe, Marie, and the girl rose up to their feet, with Harry making sure the assassins were put to sleep.  
  
“I….I went intangible,” Marie murmured.  
  
“My blood,” Megan muttered underneath her breath. “It changed you.”  
  
Marie’s hand shifted from white to green. Yes, it did change her, but exactly how, she did not know.

* * *

  
Few things these days would shock Harry. One of them happened to be the world famous Lady Shiva, sitting at the Kent Dinner table, casually drinking a cup of coffee, alongside Martha, Lana, and Claire.  
  
The girl’s eyes widened with fear and she took a half of a step behind Harry. Harry stood up.  
  
“Well, Lady Shiva,” Harry said. “You don’t normally come by without a reason...and without a knife intended for a prospective victim.”  
  
“Yes, but this is not a normal situation,” Lady Shiva said. “I’ve been traveling the world, searching for David Cain. My once lover. One night of passion, lead to almost fifteen years worth of regrets. Being unable to rescue my daughter from being fine-tuned into a weapon. A weapon which Cain used to try and increase his standing within the Light, while also discrediting Queen Bee. With his rogue splinter group of assassins, and also his support of the Quarac government, although not this much these days.”  
  
“We know this,” Megan said.  
  
“So, Cain sent your daughter after me, to stab me, just because of some political game,” Marie said.  
  
“Unfortunately, although you were an enticing target given your very public defiance of Queen Bee,” Shiva said. “For, if Hadrian did not have her wrapped around his finger...and other body parts, she might have done something to you alone. But, it made people think she had something to do, and if I know Marina, she has a sufficient amount of pride not to defend herself.”  
  
Marie could not hardly say anything. She could also see this girl, barely able to face Lady Shiva.  
  
“Cain, won’t be a problem once I catch up to him and with the mercenaries you have subdued, I have enough evidence where he’s heading,” Shiva said. “Although, you may wish to keep your bloodlust in check in the future, because that could cause a problem.”  
  
Chloe wondered how Shiva could have known. Then again, this was Lady Shiva.  
  
“The woman who raised Superwoman is a good enough guardian for my daughter,” Shiva said. “If you would….because she needs a more stable home environment.”  
  
“I would be honored,” Martha said. “But, she’s….is she in any danger any more?”  
  
“No, because I will make it known that anyone who comes after her will experience my full displeasure and the Daughters of the Demon will back me on this point,” Shiva said.  
  
“Does she have a name?” Harry asked.  
  
Here, Shiva pondered very quietly and thoughtfully.  
  
“I never had a chance to even name my child before she had been swiped from me in my drugged state,” Shiva said. “However, I always liked the name, Cassandra.”  
  
“Would Cassandra be fine?” Harry asked her.  
  
The newly dubbed Cassandra nodded in response.  
  
“I could not be a mother to her, until Cain is brought down for what he did,” Lady Shiva said. “And he will be brought down.”  
  
Lady Shiva finished her coffee and slipped off as suddenly as she arrived.  
  
“You have no idea how freaky it was to see her just at the door like that,” Lana said. “But, she just wanted to talk.”  
  
Harry nodded, he supposed it would be unsettling to think about. He watched Shiva leave, and noticed she had slipped a note onto the table with his name on it. Harry picked it up and pocketed it to look at it later.  
  
“Chloe, there’s blood all over you,” Claire said.  
  
“It’s fine, it’s not mine,” Chloe said.  
  
This did not ease Claire’s burdens. Nor did the casual way Chloe respond to her statement.  
  
“Shiva mentioned bloodlust, are you...feeling alright?” Claire asked.  
  
“Fine, Clara, just fine,” Chloe said. “I’ll be good after some dinner...and then a nap I believe.”  
  
It appeared Claire was not the only one who was not being honest about how she was really doing after a terrible ordeal.

* * *

  
Marie sat, legs crossed with her body shifting back and forth between a Green Martian form and then to her human form. She could not turn into anything else, at least not yet.  
  
“Well, it’s really hard to explain, because to us Martians, shape-shifting comes as naturally as breathing,” Megan said. “It’s just something we do and I guess it’s harder when we’re tired. Or if we lose concentration...but I’m sure that if we head to Starrwave, we can figure this out.”  
  
“I can’t hold it for more than a few seconds,” Marie said.  
  
“Just relax and breathe,” Megan said. “Don’t force it. Just let it come naturally.”  
  
Marie rose to her feet and shifted and this time, she kept Megan’s green Martian form. She looked pretty stunning all things considered, looking like Megan’s older sister.  
  
“I’m sticking around here for another week, I need a break,” Marie said. “How about you?”  
  
“Spring break, remember,” Megan said. “So, yeah, I’ll be game to help you, although I’m curious why these are manifesting all these years later. Have you ever had any hint that my blood was affecting you in anyway?”  
  
“No, not particularly,” Marie said. “Still, we can practice over the next week, and maybe have a chat with Karen or Caitlin or Lena...although none of them picked up on anything.”  
  
The only thing Megan could think of was Marie may have gotten exposed to some Meteor Rock particles while in Smallville which unlocked her latent powers. But, this was a shot in the dark.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	49. Chapter 49(2/24/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut with Harry/Kara/Megan is here: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/02/yjr-volume-2-chapter-49-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of Two Chapter Set Posted On February 24th, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 49)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Two almost identical versions of Miss Martian caressed Harry’s naked body. One looked slightly older than the other. Marie’s fingers dipped down Harry’s chest and abs, tracing light patterns all around him and she took Harry’s length into her hand, lightly rubbing it up and down when playing with him.  
  
The best way to keep control of her shape-shifting powers was to put her body to the test. And Marie leaned in, her lips wrapping around Harry’s length. Harry put his hands on the back of Marie’s head.  
  
“A little bit faster,” Megan advised her. “There you go.”  
  
Marie’s warm throat closed around Harry’s length the deeper she pushed all the way down onto him. Harry’s nails raked up against the back of Marie’s head, tightening the grip around the back of her head. Megan watched, with glee, as Harry’s pulsing organ shoved deep into Marie’s throat and stuffed it.  
  
Every now and then, Marie’s form shifted, up and down, barely holding it while she bobbed on Harry. The problem is, she wanted to focus more on sucking on Harry’s cock and less on maintaining some kind of form. She sucked him hard, licked his length, and then pulled back, before leaning in with a nice cupping around his balls.  
  
Megan joined Marie on her knees and sucked Harry’s balls. The two identical green skinned women made a hell of a sight when they took turns worshipping and pleasuring their man. Harry’s fingers, tightening against the back of their heads when he pushed back and forth, allowed him to drive deeper and deeper into Marie’s mouth. A loud suck, and an even louder slurp.  
  
Without any warning, Harry unloaded in Marie’s mouth. Her form shifted into a human, although her hair was now blonde briefly, and then dark hair, with green eyes, resembling Lena just a little bit as she shifted. Harry held onto Marie before she turned back into her normal form and kept dumping burst after burst of seed down her throat.  
  
Marie released him with a pop and a deep grin on her face.  
  
“Thanks for...the test,” Marie said.  
  
“Get on Kara’s bed, and I can really put your body to the test,” Harry said.  
  
The trio commandeered Kara’s room, to test out Marie’s powers. Marie climbed up and she closed her eyes, shifting into Kara’s form as well. Her perky breasts bounced, and shined in the sunlight.  
  
“Turning into the girl and then fucking her in her own room?” Megan asked. “Not bad.”  
  
Agreement could only be in Harry’s mind when Megan grabbed ahold of his length and squeezed it before vigorously rubbing away at it. Up, down, all around, in circles, Megan pushed her hand all over Harry’s pulsing tool the moment she got ahold of Harry. Oh, it was a good feeling for sure to have Megan’s hand all over his length, stroking him in all of the right ways.  
  
Marie, on the other hand, wanted Harry inside of her. Fortunately, Harry gave her this feeling, by crouching down between her legs and sliding his length against her entrance, shoving it all around her.  
  
“Well, Supergirl, this is what you want,” Harry said.  
  
Marie cried out in pleasure and Megan shifted her body into Dinah’s. Wearing nothing other than a ripped pair of fishnets, Dinah-Megan climbed onto Kara-Marie’s face.  
  
“Bet you thought I was going for Power Girl, didn’t you?” Megan-Dinah asked Harry.  
  
“No, good to mix it up a little bit.”  
  
Harry lifted Marie’s legs into the air. She did a good job in replicating Kara’s long, beautiful, gams, perfect for the short skirt she preferred when out on the field. Harry dove in deep, and licked the warm thighs of Marie, pushing into the morphed woman, trying to ease her into the orgasm.  
  
Of course, after some time, Megan’s not so subtle encouragement to really testing Marie’s durability and also her concentration slipped into Harry’s mind. Very aggressively, Harry picked up the pace and relentlessly pounded the beautiful shape-shifted woman underneath him. Her walls tightened up around Harry, the faster he drove into her body. He lifted up and drove down, the weight of his balls just smacking down at her in a repeated motion. Harry leaned back and cupped Marie-Kara’s breasts, squeezing her nipples hard.  
  
Marie came hard around Harry and almost shifted back to her normal form. Getting better at holding it, even though Harry was punishing her body.  
  
“Let’s see what we really can do.”  
  
Megan finished cumming all over Marie’s face, or rather Kara’s face, if one wanted to be technical about it. Pulling up Marie onto his lap, Harry allowed Marie’s arms to wrap into his neck. The two exchanged a very hot kiss. While Megan-Dinah, off to the side, planted multiple kisses down onto their bodies, while pumping Harry’s length right before it slid into Marie-Kara.  
  
A scream coming from the passionate woman followed the intrusion. It felt like a hot wave of pleasure coursed over Marie’s body, and there was only one thing to satisfy it, Harry’s length pounding a way into her center. His balls slapping and smashing down onto her thighs and making Marie scream. She hung on, digging her nails down onto the side of Harry’s forearm when going down into him, riding the hell out of him for everyone to see.  
  
“Mmmm, ooohh, mmmm!” Marie cried out, clawing on Harry’s forearm while he slammed into her.  
  
The hotness of her center, squeezing away at Harry, pumped him inside of her.  
  
“Ready to explode.”  
  
Now she really had been put to the test. Harry took Marie-Kara’s body through the ultimate thrillride and smashed her all the way. Marie shifted into her co-star, Rita Farr, for the briefest of instances, but Harry never stopped bouncing her up and down onto his organ.  
  
Megan closed her eyes and shifted into various League and team members, from Dinah to Diana to Karen to Artemis to Zatanna, all while masturbating in front of Harry. Finally, she stopped at Kara, with a big grin on her face. She pushed her fingers into her pussy and sent a shockwave all the way through her body, coursing the energy through her body from the head to the toe.  
  
Finally, Harry allowed Marie-Kara to explode all over him. She collapsed to a stop, the orgasm pumping through her body.  
  
“Well, from one Supergirl, to another,” Harry said.  
  
Megan-Kara gently pulled Marie-Kara off of Harry and she pushed to her.  
  
“So, are you ready to fuck your slutty cousin?” Megan-Kara asked in a sweet little girl voice. “First, let’s clean you up, right now.”  
  
Megan-Kara licked Harry’s length completely from the juices which splattered all over them. She leaned in, sucking Harry’s balls, long, hard, and deep, moaning when leaning into them. She pressed them up against her face and pulled back from Harry.  
  
“Yes, this will do nicely,” Megan-Kara cooed.  
  
She climbed onto Harry and wrapped her arms around him. Harry pushed deep into the Martian, shapeshifted into a Kryptonian, and speared her insides.  
  
Megan always enjoyed Harry inside of her and inside of her while wearing the form of one of their collective mates, also very hot. After all, one did not wear the same outfit today, outside of a cheaply animated cartoon series, so why wear the same form if one had the ability to shape shift?  
  
The tightening around Harry’s manhood started, and Megan-Kara pumped her way up. Her blue eyes shined with lust and Harry grabbed her around the hips, before pumping all the way up and down the length, allowing Megan-Kara to slap all the way down onto him.  
  
Very nicely, as Harry mused. Her velvety, tight walls clamped down onto Harry and released him. A groan filled Harry’s mind and body while sliding all the way into her depths and then pulling out. He poked himself a little bit deeper into his lover.  
  
“Explode for me,” Harry said. “Because, I know that I can push all of your buttons!”  
  
“YES! YOU CAN!”  
  
Megan shifted back into her more preferred form to adopt an innocent smile before going back to Kara form and gushing all over Harry’s long length. Harry grabbed ahold of her blonde hair while pumping into her, something Megan enjoyed the faster Harry worked her up and down onto his length.  
  
She came, hard around him. Clamping and massaging Harry’s length with her inner muscles. Harry spun around her around, only pulling out of her long enough to slam into her. Bending her down to focus on pleasuring Marie with her mouth. While Harry added a caress or two to the women as she laid on her back with her legs spread.  
  
Marie only felt the slightest brush, the caress, but it seemed like her entire being was being worked over. Oh, she never thought luck would be on her side again. Marie had been very wrong. She came harder than before, as shape-shifting seemed to allow for hypersensitivity for some of her muscles.  
  
Harry sped up and rode Megan through her orgasm from behind. Then one of his own, followed. Harry indulged in Megan’s body, as both Kara, and then as herself, and then Helena, Whitney, and Artemis, as Megan seemed to shift through each orgasm.  
  
Finally as Kara one more time, Megan tightening around Harry’s length and shifted her pussy to be air tight, really putting the pressure on Harry. Harry’s balls tightened and he released an intense blast of seed into Megan. Blast after blast fired into her body, with the sweet sensation of release following.  
  
The dust settled with Harry pulling out of Megan. Marie, now in her human form, crawled over. And Megan, her human form obviously patterned after Marie’s, climbed over him. Older sister and younger sister, mother or daughter, they could pass off as either. Regardless one what forms they wore, the two slinky redheads, climbed over to Harry and pushed him down onto Kara’s bed before the two of them indulged in multiple kisses and caresses, Harry’s hard rod the focus of their attack.

* * *

  
The moment Harry slipped into the room to go to the shower, a pair of hands grabbed him and tore his bathrobe open before grabbing onto his cock.  
  
Kara, standing there, hand moist from some obvious self-pleasure activities, grabbed ahold of Harry’s length. She squeezed his cock and stroked his balls, getting Harry nice and hard.  
  
“Well, you’ve used my bed for your training, and...they sure do like getting fucked as me,” Kara said. “Now, it’s my turn….nice to see you’re ready, Har.”  
  
“Always, Kara,” Harry said. “But, on the stairway, aren’t you afraid….”  
  
“No, that’s the point, I hope someone comes by,” Kara said. “Only other women in this house, so many possibilities, each of them tantalizing.”  
  
Kara sank down to her knees and pushed Harry’s length into her mouth, giving him a loud suck. Oh, Kara’s suction like mouth did it’s best impression of a vacuum cleaner, pleasuring Harry’s length. Harry grabbed ahold of Kara’s blonde hair and pushed all the way down her throat.  
  
She looked Harry into the eyes with an expression which plainly said, as clear as day “face-fuck me, please.”  
  
Harry just smiled, grabbed Kara and pounded her mouth extremely hard. Kara pushed all the way down onto Harry and hummed, stroking his balls, and causing Harry to just relentlessly pound her mouth.  
  
“I bet you liked it when I held down Marie as you, and fucked her mouth just like this,” Harry said. “Masturbated yourself raw, didn’t you?”  
  
Kara just grinned through the very hot and savory blowjob. She enjoyed Harry, all the way inside of her throat, and she cupped Harry’s balls, grabbing ahold of them tightly before pressing up and down. Kara allowed herself to get face-fucked fast by Harry the faster he shoved himself down her throat.  
  
Harry knew he would not last as Kara’s super fast blowjob hit all of the nerve endings at once. The girl could give some serious head, and she was passionate at what she did. Grabbing ahold of Kara’s head, Harry noticed someone out of the corner of his eye.  
  
Claire, standing at the foot of the steps, eyes widened, at the sight of Harry shoving his cock down Kara’s throat. Despite the look of shock, Harry saw the sight of Claire’s nipples pressing against her blouse and this fueled him into slamming into Kara’s mouth and filling it with cum.  
  
Kara rose up, mouth full of cum, and grinning at Claire, flashing her tongue in plain sight.  
  
“I...wanted to see if you were ready...for dinner,” Claire said. “But, this….”  
  
“I decided to have some dessert,” Kara said. “Not going to spoil my meal too much, because as Harry will tell you, I have a vigorous appetite.”  
  
“Kara, for….that’s….”  
  
“Don’t be a prude, Clara,” Kara said.  
  
Some of the cum sloshed from Kara’s mouth and dribbled down her chin when she spoke. Lighting, she pushed it back into her mouth, and walked over. She grabbed Claire by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. Something which Claire struggled against for about ten seconds before turning the kiss.  
  
Harry slipped his mother’s pants down to her ankles and exposed her panties which got a little bit moist in the process. He rubbed Claire’s pussy and caused her to get hot as hell.  
  
Claire tried to resist being pulled into this. However, Kara and Harry made an enticing argument and pulled all of Claire’s clothes off of her, stripping her naked. Plus, the taste of Harry’s cum in her mouth, weakened Claire’s already admittedly weak resistance. They kissed, harder, and more vigorously than ever before.  
  
“You want this, don’t you?” Kara asked. “Oh, I can feel her body burning up, she wants your cock inside of her, Har.”  
  
Claire, bent over the banister of the stairs, her nice shapely ass in the air, had been positioned in perfect motion for Harry’s cock. Kara grabbed her cousin’s hair and kissed her briefly, the loud sound of their tongues clashing together echoing throughout the room.  
  
“What if Lana...Chloe...Mom...what if they….”  
  
“Well, knowing Chloe or Lana, they might jump in,” Kara said. “As for your mother, well, she’s aged like fine wine, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
Oh, Claire did not need to know about that. Kara always enjoyed mind-fucking her with some inapporiate comments. Hunt around Lois too much. Harry positioned himself while Kara hovered in the air, underneath Claire’s face. Grabbing Claire gently by the hair and sliding her tongue all over her. Claire finally got into it, licking Kara’s pussy while Harry had her right where he wanted her.  
  
Harry slammed deep into Claire from behind, stretching her pussy around his length. Oh, the tightness of Claire’s pussy around him only resulted in a hot and pulsing feeling just bubbling around his cock. The faster Harry pushed into her, the more he dug deep into Claire’s body. He pulled out and slammed into her, with a rapid fire rate, thrusting away at Claire and making her cry and cum around Harry.  
  
“Mom, I like how nice your pussy feels,” Harry said. “Do you like your son’s cock inside of your body, stretching you out?”  
  
Oh, Claire still thought this was wrong, felt wrong, but Harry made her succumb and melt like butter every time he got ahold of her. She had not been as bold as Lois or Kara to trigger the sex, but if Harry was going to grab her, then she was most certainly not going to say no.  
  
The faster Harry moved into Claire, like a blur, his balls bouncing back and forth against her, they made Claire just breath in and breath out heavily. Clasping Harry hard and releasing his manhood.  
  
Kara closed her eyes and could feel the pulse emit from her body. Claire knew how to use a tongue and Kara repeatedly fed her pussy into Claire’s probing tongue.  
  
Claire came around Harry, splashing juices all over him. Weak in the knees, Claire almost collapsed down onto the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
The second Kara floated back in the air, wet thighs spread and enticing Harry to come for, Harry flew over the steps and spread Kara’s thighs to zero in on her gushing pussy.  
  
Claire lazily slumped against the edge of the steps and watched Harry slam deep inside of Kara. The length shoved all the way inside of Kara.  
  
“Oh, I’ve missed this cock,” Kara breathed. “And I know it’s missed me.”  
  
“Still coherent, obviously not fucking you hard enough,” Harry said.  
  
“Yeah, obviously,” Kara said while clutching onto Harry tightly.  
  
Harry fixed it by pounding Kara relentlessly in mid-air, while his masturbating mother watched. The pheromones coming from Harry had been more potent than even Red Kryptonite to getting Claire to drop all of her inhibitions and just go with it. Just go with this.  
  
Kara’s neck hung off to the side before Harry grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back to look Kara in the eyes. He hammered her with dozens of tight thrusts, with the pressure in Kara’s body just about ready to explode one more time. She tightened around him and came hard.  
  
Without warning, Harry had his hands around Claire’s hips and thrust into her at super-speed for about thirty seconds straight while giving her an orgasm. Then he teleported back, grabbed Kara’s legs, and pulled her directly into his pole, impaling the Girl of Steel on him.  
  
Kara’s sexy arching back, and dangling legs performed a hell of a visual for Harry. Harry picked up the pace, slapping all the way into Kara’s body. Kara tightened around Harry, and squeezed his hips, harder, moaning as loud as possible from Harry picking up the pace and allowing Harry all the way inside of her.  
  
Every push of her tightening and warm walls squeezing down onto Harry brought a pleasant feeling through him. Kara’s blue eyes met his green ones in waves of passion. Without words, Kara conveyed what she wanted.  
  
And what she wanted, was Harry to explode inside of her. Easier said than done because Harry wanted to make Kara earn it.  
  
A brief fondling of Kara’s nice breasts, sent her pleasure into overdrive. Harry sped up, thrusting harder, deeper, tighter, and faster inside of her body. The weight of Harry’s balls, slapping down onto her tender thighs, made Kara jerk up and moan even more aggressively loud then before when tightening down onto him.  
  
“I can’t….ooooh, yes, yes, more!” Kara breathed in his ear, while digging her nails up against his forearm and allowing Harry to fuck her good and tight.  
  
Harry grunted and allowed Kara’s orgasm to flow through her body. Fingers hit her with several measured strokes and hit her legs. All while Claire sat cross legged in the air and stroked her pussy, moaning, and bucking up towards her probing fingers.  
  
The grand climax came with Kara clutching on tight to Harry with a super strong grip of his tool. She would get Harry’s seed and get what she craved. Only one more orgasm on Kara’s part allowed her to milk Harry’s invading organ. It shoved deep into her box and emptied the contents out from her.  
  
Kara clutched onto Harry’s shoulder and pushed all the way down onto him. Blast after blast sent seed all the way into Kara’s body and filled her up.  
  
She settled down after the orgasm. Only for Claire to pull Harry’s manhood off to the side and lick it, tasting her cousin’s juices.  
  
“Mmm, go ahead, and fuck-her face, Har,” Kara said.  
  
Claire looked up at Harry, with lust in her eyes, and pushed him down her throat. She did not have the throat muscle control Kara or Karen had, but she did rather well for herself.  
  
To help Claire’s arousal move along for the inevitable fucking, Kara slipped behind and finger-banged the hell out of Claire.  
  
Harry smiled, Claire had obviously been nervous, and at the same time, excited, about the possibility of someone coming up the stairs to spot them. Of course, when Claire came up, Harry put a handy little charm to prevent them from being disturbed. Along with a small time dilation field, with each second on the outside translating into a minute inside the field.  
  
No need to let his mother in on that naturally. Harry pulled out of her mouth, cock wet with her saliva, spun Claire around, bent her over the steps, and slammed into her tight body, stretching her pussy out. While Claire ate Kara out when she dangled into the air.  
  
Oh, they would work up quite an appetite after the trio had been done with each other. Harry grabbed Claire’s firm ass and would not let up with the pounding until he sent Claire into a near catatonic state.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(50, 51, and 52) on March 2nd, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan(New)**


	50. Chapter 50(3/2/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2020. **  
**  
****Chapter 50)**  
****  
**  
**Zatanna Zatara had a long night last night. She woke up, half-asleep, only to jolt awake and come face to face with someone who she had not seen in years.  
  
“Greta?” Zatanna asked.  
  
Zatanna rubbed her eyes, to try and clear the cobwebs. She was not seeing things in a half delirious state, rather seeing Greta Hayes, Secret, now older than the first time she met the girl, practically an older teenager, when hovering against her.  
  
Greta leaned closer towards Zatanna. Something about this seemed unsettling to Zatanna.  
  
“So, some kind of secret, again?” Zatanna asked. “Right?”  
  
“She’s watching,’ Greta whispered.  
  
Instantly, all of the hairs on the back of Zatanna’s neck stood up. A flash of light, followed by a portal ripping open. A large, ugly demon came into the room and dove at Zatanna, trying to grab onto her.  
  
Now wide awake, Zatanna launched herself into action and moved for duck and cover.  
  
“Yfidilos!” Zatanna yelled.  
  
The bed sheets which had been ripped off of the bed turned into large stone wall. The demo smashed through the stone and sent it flying into thousands of tiny little fragments. Charging Zatanna, the demon grabbed ahold of her, almost squeezing Zatanna hard by the neck.  
  
She released his attack. A terrified Greta watched as Zatanna repelled some of the beast’s attacks. The contents of her room had been set on fire.  
  
A blast of light erupted through the room, and Harry arrived, bringing down a magical attack down upon the creature. The creature stepped back, only to see Doctor Fate appear in the room. She reflected the demon back into the room.  
  
“What is that thing?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“One of the guardians of Limbo,” Doctor Fate said. “The imbalance allowed it to slip through, it must be brought back.”  
  
“Right, good idea.”  
  
Joan Constantine appeared in Zatanna’s room. The magic user spread her arms and muttered some incantation to trap the demon. A portal on the ground opened up.  
  
“Back to Limbo to you, you foul beast!” Constantine yelled.  
  
Doctor Fate gave a little boost and the creature had been sealed back into the portal.  
  
“Right, we do have a problem here, with the imbalance,” Constantine said. “More of them are going to come, although the real question is, why did they come after you?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Maybe something you old man did, or maybe your mum?” Constantine asked.  
  
Zatanna blinked, and supposed it was a possibility. She did not know much about her mother, although she was out of Zatanna’s life since she was very young. She took in a deep breath and Greta, remaining there, and Harry looking around the room.  
  
Oh yes, something very unsettling about this room, as the magic users could tell just by inhaling the magic in the air.

* * *

  
In the next room, Harry paced. He turned to Greta, who took in a deep breath.  
  
“I just barely got away from a bad place,” Greta said in a quiet voice. “The demonic entities, they want my...gift...my secret..where I can go between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead, if I please. He learned from….Billy….about me...and now they’re after me.”  
  
“Billy, Harm, your brother?” Harry asked.  
  
“Yes,” Greta agreed. “His name is Belasco…..”  
  
“Oh, Belasco, you’ve really got into now haven’t you?” Constantine mused. “A right bastard of a demon, likes little girls a bit too much. He entices them and uses them...in ways which would give you nightmares, as a way to enhance his power. Of course, if he only sacrifices them, they would be so lucky, because the few he keeps around to satisfy his urges….”  
  
The door opened up and John Zatara arrived, looking a bit ragged. White hair, a long beard, and looking like he aged about fifty years in the last three, since the time he arrived.  
  
“Dad?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Hello, Zatanna,” John said with a weakened voice.  
  
“You’re...you’re not well, you….”  
  
“I traveled the world to try and reverse it, but I’ve found nothing,” John said. “My body is going and in a matter of days, my mind along with it, and I may not have much longer than that, before I expire. I wanted to say goodbye, and say how proud I am of you.”  
  
It had been the moment Zatanna dreaded for a few years. But not one she looked forward to.  
  
“Is there anything anyone can do?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Afraid not,” Constantine said. “Old Giovanni...well the bastard isn’t as fluid as I was, in the same situation. The strength of his magic is the only thing which kept him along for so long, because others weren’t so lucky, thanks to that misguided girl’s attack.”  
  
“Well, Constantine, thought you seemed familiar,” Zatara said. “And I guess the rumors are true, you are…..”  
  
“Biologically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually female, mate,” Constantine interjected. “Although, as you might see, I’m still no lady, even with the gender realignment. In fact, I can be a right cunt. Fortunately, it’s to these demons.”  
  
“So, is there any reason why you’re here?” Zatara asked. “You don’t….”  
  
“We think old Belasco is making another play to extend Limbo to the world of mortals,” Constantine said.  
  
“Belasco,” Zatara quietly said.  
  
Something about Zatara’s mood darkened when the demon’s name had been brought up. Almost like if they had encountered each other before, and it had been nothing to live to.  
  
“Doctor Fate, Hadrian, and myself are obviously going to head there and deal with the problem” Constantine said.  
  
“And I will as well,” Zatanna said.  
  
She looked at her father, who surprised Zatanna by not putting up any argument.  
  
“I won’t stop you, but I will caution you to be careful,” Zatara said. “And besides, it will be unwise to condemn you for the same thing that I’m going to be doing, because I’m going to head to Limbo alongside you...scores have to be settled….and I still have enough life in me for one last mission to save the world from hell.”  
  
Zatanna and Harry looked nervously.  
  
“Right, time to prepare,” Harry said. “I need something from my room, Zee could you help me?”  
  
“Okay,” Zatanna said.

* * *

  
Zatanna and Harry arrived in Harry’s room, for Harry to grab a few things. Seconds passed before Zatanna finally spoke up.  
  
“Okay, I’ll be the one to address the elephant in my room,” Zatanna said. “You know, about Dad, and the death wish he seems to have.”  
  
“When he sets his mind to something, I doubt there’s anything that you can do to stop him,” Harry said. “And he could no longer be with the League, and you have to feel that it’s eating him up inside.”  
  
“That doesn’t mean he shuld go on a mission that will get him killed,” Zatanna said.  
  
Harry was sensitive enough to Zatanna’s concerns not to bring up the fact Zatara was already on the edge of death, his magic decaying, alongside his mind and body. Harry snapped together a gauntlet which would pack enough of a charge for him.  
  
“I can’t guarantee you nothing will happen,” Harry said. “But, we have Constantine and we got Doctor Fate here and…”  
  
Greta floated into the room. She had a funny expression on her face and Harry and Zatanna stared at her.  
  
“Greta?” Zatanna asked.  
  
Greta said nothing, crinkling up her nose.  
  
“You want to try,” Zatanna said. “Because, you’re the only one she ever says more than two words to.”  
  
“Greta, what’s going on?” Harry asked. “Is another portal opening?”  
  
“You should stay away from Limbo,” Greta said in a voice very different from her own.  
  
Zatanna blinked and she could not believe it.  
  
“Mom?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Zee….”  
  
“She spoke in my mother’s voice, I know I haven’t heard it in years, but it has to be her,” Zatanna said. “There’s a chance, she still lives….”  
  
“It could be a demon, trying to play with your emotions,” Harry warned her.  
  
A real possibility, but Zatanna clung desperately onto any kind of hope she could.  
  
“And what if it isn’t, what if it’s her?” Zatanna asked. “Dad seemed to take Belasco personally...what if he’s the reason why Mom disappeared all of those years ago?”  
  
“You heard, Constantine, Belasco has an obsession for young girls, and your mother, was very much a woman,” Harry said.  
  
Naturally, Zatanna just shrugged off Harry’s words. Harry packed a few more things together. Stubborn attitudes had been a common trait in the Zatara family, by the looks of things.  
  
“Greta, are you back?”  
  
“Was I gone?” Greta asked.  
  
“So you don’t know who used your body as a conduit?” Harry pressed on.  
  
“I didn’t know...someone used me,” Greta said with fear creeping in her usually soft and even voice. “That means...the barriers are coming down.”  
  
That never could be good, especially with magic.

* * *

  
The moment Zatanna and Harry had been ready to leave, they had another visitor. Nora Darhk, popping up and oh boy, Constantine’s eyes narrowed the second she locked onto Nora’s.  
  
“Why is it, when they’re seedy magical goings on, someone with the last name Darhk is bound to be involved?” Constantine asked.  
  
“Well, Constantine, you look different than the last time we met,” Nora said. “New haircut?”  
  
Nora decided to come over and greet Harry with a brief, but passionate kiss. Which caused Constantine to frown.  
  
“Was that really necessary?” Constantine asked.  
  
“No, just fun to see the look on your face,” Nora said. “But...we have...a bit of an issue.”  
  
“Yes, the issue is you took chaos energies which you can’t hold on your own,” Doctor Fate said.  
  
“Yes, I know, and it’s getting worse,” Nora said. “Once, Trigon held my leash, he could help me temper the energies. But over the past couple of years, it had been harder to do so. And I’ve tried to do so and things have worked, for a short time, but I fear...this latest….”  
  
“I’ll cut to the chase,” Constantine said. “This latest dimensional break is because you were arrogant enough to think you could control powers beyond your comprehension. The apple doesn’t far from the tree there, like daughter, like Daddy. But, you’d think you would learn because your father’s arrogance ended up with you being Trigon’s bitch. And now you’re going to bring down the walls….”  
  
“I’m trying to correct it,” Nora said. “Of course, unlike some people in this room, I don’t get little girls sent to Hell.”  
  
Oh, the temperature in the room just dropped a few degrees.  
  
“Don’t talk about things you don’t understand, witch,” Constantine said.  
  
Oh boy, tension, and not the good kind.  
  
“Joan, could I speak to you, for just one second?” Harry asked.  
  
Constantine broke away from the conversation and joined to Harry.  
  
“Sorry, but that entire family gets me riled up,” Constantine said.  
  
“Yeah, but Nora’s turned over a new leaf and she wants to do better,” Harry said. “I trust….”  
  
One hand rose up to silence Harry mid sentence.  
  
“Look, luv, if you want to stick your dick in crazy, that’s your body, your life, your choices,” Constantine bluntly said. “But….”  
  
“You feel it,” Doctor Fate said. “If her magic breaks down, order will no longer be order, without chaos properly channeled to set it. Of course, there’s a chance that her sanity will break down before her body does. No one mortal vessel could hold that kind of power for too long. Klarion was only able to hold it because he embraced the sanity which chaos brought.”  
  
“Yeah, and because he was quite frankly nuttier than Squirrel diarrhea.,” Constantine said.  
  
“And either you let me come alongside you to Limbo, or I’ll go myself,’ Nora said. “And if Belasco captures me, and uses the power of chaos to destroy the barriers, then you will only have yourself to blame.”  
  
“Fine,’ Constantine said. “Everyone stand back.”  
  
Zatara joined him and Zatanna looked at him. She had no time to talk to her father about the real reason why he wanted to head into Limbo.  
  
“You should have told me,” Harry murmured to Nora.  
  
“Sorry, I have a really bad habit about not wanting to get others involved with my problems, and you have more than enough to deal with,” Nora said.  
  
“You remind me of someone I used to know,” Harry said. “And that’s not a compliment.”  
  
Nora just tightened her grip around Harry’s arm. She had not told him about another thing, but the timing just did not seem to be right for that one either.  
  
A portal opened up and the entire party, Zatanna, Zatara, Doctor Fate, Constantine, Secret, Harry, and Nora vanished with a pop.

* * *

  
They arrived. No trouble, but just an unsettling feeling.  
  
“I have something to tell you,” Nora whispered. “Trigon, he sent a friend of mine here when I was younger...to get me to comply with him.”  
  
“I figured this was a bit more personal than your powers breaking down,” Harry said. “You knew where she was this whole time, didn’t you? And you’ve been free from Trigon for almost two and a half years?”  
  
“Yes, I know I should have gone after her,” Nora said. “But, it’s a lot longer in here, then it is out there.”  
  
Magic could be odd with the passage of time. Nora stood forward and they walked.  
  
“So, I can feel it, the cracks in the realm, and they’re only getting deeper,” Constantine said.  
  
‘Yes, the barriers governing order and chaos are there,’ Doctor Fate said. “But, you, Eleanor Darhk, have the power to correct Fate’s imbalance, but it will only be a measure. Until you find someone who could hold the burden, then you will….”  
  
“I’ll help you,’ Harry said.  
  
“I will as well,” Zatanna said.  
  
“No, I’ve got it, I can do it,’ Nora said. “She’s closer, too close in fact.”  
  
“She’s around the corner,” Greta said.  
  
Nora did not think she was that close. She nervously twitched and Harry helped her.

* * *

  
They stepped around the corner. Zatara and Zatanna both gasped when they came across a familiar face. Blonde and kneeling against some rune stones which crackled with energy when she held them. The strain on her face had been obviously, but she had been suspended in time, having not aged.  
  
“Sindella?” Zatara asked.  
  
“Mom?” Zatanna asked. “It was...you….”  
  
Sindella appeared to be unable to speak at the present moment. Harry heard whispers, and something rattling from behind the rune stones which she held back with all of her magical might.  
  
“We have to find a way to free her,” Zatanna said. “She’s in pain.”  
  
“Your mother made this choice a long time ago, Zatanna,” Zatara said. “Because, she wanted to protect the world from a demonic invasion which would threaten everyone, especially you.”  
  
“You never told me this!”  
  
Zatara flinched ever so slightly at his daughter’s words.  
  
“She asked me not to, you were better off to believe she died in an accident,” Zatara said. “Of course, smart girl you are, you never believed it.”  
  
A hiss echoed out of the stones and sparks of magic filtered into the room. Nora pressed her fingers against it.  
  
“Yep, whatever she’s holding back, it’s leaking through,” Nora said.  
  
“You shouldn’t have come,” Sindella breathed. “I warned you to stay away.”  
  
“Mom, we should...we should get you out of it,” Zatanna said. “Constantine, please tell me there’s a way…..”  
  
“Not without opening a Pandora's box and releasing demons into the world,” Constantine said. “I’m sorry, Zatanna, but there’s just…..”  
  
“Nora!”  
  
Oh Nora turned around to see a tall, attractive blonde haired woman dressed in black appearing. She wielded a sword.  
  
“Illyana,” Nora muttered. “I’m so…..”  
  
Nora flew back down to the ground and Illyana almost hit her as hard as possible. The darkness surrounding her almost choked Nora out. She had been tainted, Nora knew the aura anywhere. Belasco had chosen her, groomed her for the purpose of leading his legions into the world.  
  
Harry and Zatanna knocked Illyana away from Nora. She recovered instantly from the high impact blast of magic, not a scratch on her.  
  
“You will pay for what you’ve done,” Illyana said. “All of you will pay.”  
  
A barrier blocked Constantine, Zatara, and Doctor Fate. Illyana engaged Harry, Nora, and Zatanna in battle, and she was extremely powerful with the three of them struggling to keep at arm’s length from some very deadly spells.  
  
Just when Nora thought she banished all of the demons from her life, a very personal demon came back to smite her.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **


	51. Chapter 51(3/2/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2020. **   
**Chapter 51)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nora dodged Illyana’s most violent attacks. She had been rather sick of apologizing for past mistakes. Especially since this one was not entirely her fault. She lifted a hand up and blocked the incoming attack from the bolt of energy just firing at her.  
  
Harry moved in to assist Illyana. Only the rumbling of a loud army of demonic warriors came his way, indicating Harry was not alone. Harry dodged one of the violent demons, who crashed down from the heavens and sent Harry back a few steps.  
  
Sucking in a deep breath, Harry supercharged a blast of magic and sent the demon flying back. Zatanna, fighting alongside him, sent the demon back a few inches as well. The demon roared in agony until Harry blasted him down across the ground a few inches.  
  
Constantine ended up destroying the barrier when Illyana put up. She froze two of the demons in place before taking a small vile and throwing it at the face of one of the creatures. Zatara blasted one of the demons and Doctor Fate enveloped them in a seal of magic. A loud pop before the demons all disappeared into wisps of smoke.  
  
“That is only temporary,” Doctor Fate warned them.  
  
“I gathered as much,” Constantine said.  
  
The rumbling of demonic hooves offered a harbinger of something very dangerous to come. A gust of magic erupted through the air and slammed down.  
  
“Hold on!” Zatara yelled.  
  
Deep breaths flew through the man. Each burst of magic might as well have been his last.  
  
Harry dove in front of Illyana when she tried to put Nora down. Illyana’s raised eyebrow showed her agitation and Harry blocked the swing of the energy sword. It deflected off of the magic of Harry. Harry turned around and grabbed the woman.  
  
Illyana recoiled from his touch, like a demon being squirted by holy water. Nora nailed her with a beam of chaos magic, dropping down to one knee and feeling her breath hard.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know how he used this all of the time without going nuts,” Nora said.  
  
Zatanna had been dropped down. One of the demons grabbed her by the throat. Zatara’s attempts to get to his daughter had not been done in time. The creatures held him back and laughed at the fresh meat they were about to get. Zatara scratched, clawed and fought his way through the armies.  
  
A beam of blue light cracked one of the demons. Sindella dropped her hands from the post and ran in to save her daughter, smashing it.  
  
A clawed hand ripped through the stone. Constantine, quick as she could move put her hand on the post and started to murmur strangled incantations underneath her breath. A long wave of magical energy erupted through the chambers and practically sealed them shut.  
  
“This should hold everything,” Constantine said. “For now, but the cracks are still there.”  
  
More demons arrived from the edge. Illyana stepped back, eyes widened. Nora watched her retreat for some reason, and Harry grabbed Nora by the shoulder, while half carrying Zatanna.  
  
Greta’s spectral image flashed down the way.  
  
“This way, hurry!” Harry yelled.

* * *

  
Sindella joined the rest of the party, mostly out of concern for her daughter, and also Zatanna’s father, her husband, as estranged and strained as the relationship might have been. Harry, Nora, Constantine, and Doctor Fate all hung in the background.  
  
“Zatanna, dear, are you o...okay?” Sindella asked.  
  
“Yes, I’m fine,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Fifty years in here, fifteen years on the outside, holding that barrier, not aging a day, would not prepare me for how much has changed on the outside,” Sindella said. “You’re a grown woman, and Doctor Fate is now a woman, and Constantine is...well now a woman, and Superwoman has a son and now….oh, John, you look….”  
  
“A virus ravaged my magic, although it was remarkable I held out this long,” Zatara said while he coughed.  
  
“The barrier was held in place by me for fifty years, and Belasco taunted me every second of the time,” Sindella said.  
  
“That’s a long time,” Constantine said. “It was a wonder he didn’t find a way to corrupt you.”  
  
“Yes, but it wasn’t easy, I kept thinking of what might happen if I had….well if I had given in,” Sindella said. “Every moment in time, I thought about Zatanna, and I thought about saving her...saving the world...I never wanted to leave, I always racked my brain trying to think of whether there was another way.”  
  
Zatanna cleared her throat.  
  
“How long?” Zatanna asked. “How long do your spells last?”  
  
“Hours before that bloody demon is able to rip it down,” Constantine said.  
  
“And he’s tried, even trying to use his daughter as a conduit,” Sindella said. “He had her possess a young woman, using a doll as a conduit, and now he’s….tried to use Greta….her unique powers to guide his forces through the realm and around me.”  
  
“And you were able to find a way to send me a message through her,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Yes, but it was a gambit,” Sindella said. “For if he had known, he might have doubled down on his efforts.”  
  
“We need to find Illyana as well,” Harry said.  
  
“Yes, I heard of his corruption of that poor child,” Sindella said. “She came in here, innocent, and delicate, and Belasco twisted her into a monster.”  
  
Harry turned to Nora, to attempt to get some kind of insight on Illyana. Only to find out Nora slipped out during the conversation.  
  
“The Chaos Vessel is heading North,” Doctor Fate said. “Lords of Order can track one of chaos.”  
  
“Go after her,” Constantine said. “Zatara, Nimue, and I will try and find a way to prevent the barriers from crumbling, and letting that demon out of the box, without putting anyone in the barrier.”

* * *

  
Nora hated slipping away from the party, but she had to do this. Illyana had been her responsibility and she wanted, wished, needed to right the wrongs from years ago. She took in a deep breath and stopped at the edge of the path where Greta stood in front of her, blocking her, with arms folded and hovering.  
  
“I don’t want to blast you away,” Nora said. “But, I won’t hesitate to do so...because I have to reach her.”  
  
“You won’t have to go far.”  
  
Illyana stepped into the picture and she had not been alone. Harm, stepped right beside Illyana.  
  
“It will be destroyed,” Harm said. “Belasco has promised Harm back Harm’s rightful prize if Harm helps Darkchild eliminate it.”  
  
Nora rolled her eyes at Harm’s matter of speaking.  
  
“You really are a stupid little boy,” Nora said. “And I have no time for your games.”  
  
Nora sent a blast of light smashing Harm into the ground. She whipped him around two times, sending him flying through a chasm of rocks, and then down into his enemy.  
  
“Nora, stand aside,’ Illyana said. “The master doesn’t care for you...he wants...her.”  
  
“No,” Nora said. “Illyana, I know what you’re going through….”  
  
“YOU KNOW NOTHING!”  
  
Illyana’s beams of light struck out and slammed Nora into the wall. Once again, the dark magical energy started to choke her out. Nora’s eyes glowed, when trying to fight out. She gave into the madness, the madness of the powers she stole from Klarion all of those years ago.  
  
“You stood there, while the demons dragged me into the portal, and did nothing!” Illyana yelled. “You should have been in my place.”  
  
“Trigon struck a deal with Belasco to get me to comply, he would have gone after others,” Nora said.  
  
“Death is more than you deserve.”  
  
Nora broke out of the grip and channeled all of the force of chaos she could. Her eyes glowed red and her hair stood up on end. She started to giggle in an unsettling manner.  
  
“You want to play little girl,” Nora giggled. “Let’s play!”  
  
Nora’s waves of magic struck Illyana’s as the two of them fought with each other. The power, the power erupting from them side by side, and both being unable to fight each other.

* * *

  
  
“The Darkchild may be the key to stalling Belasco’s plans,” Constantine said.  
  
“She is the source of Belasco’s strength, within this place,” Sindella said. “And unlike the others, he has never...taken physical liberties with her. What he’s put her through, has been emotional, and not physical.”  
  
“So, he needs her untainted on a physical level,” Zatanna said.  
  
“Yes, certain rituals require a party which is uncompromised, and untainted,” Constantine agreed. “If you catch my drift.”  
  
Harry understood more than anyone else. He could hear the rumbling of a battle coming out. The chaos magic was so strong it was almost strangling. It caused Harry to deeply breath and Doctor Fate’s fingers to twitch when she looked into the power.  
  
“No,” Constantine said. “She’s playing right into his hands.”  
  
“I’m sorry?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Belasco wants to trick Nora into accessing her full powers, to destroy whatever chance we have in rebuilding the altar,” Constantine said. “And Illyana obviously pushed some buttons, because….”  
  
Harry blasted through the army of demons which approached them. He picked up the spear one of them held and slammed it down onto the chest of the man.  
  
“Getting sick of demons,” Harry said.  
  
Zatara helped Harry clear the pathway, with Sindella and Zatanna fighting them through as hard as they could as well. Constantine opened up a vortex in the ground and the demons practically fell through, smashing all the way through the ground. The loud echoes increased, the faster the demons fell straight into the abyss.  
  
Harry’s motives had been clear, crystal from the beginning. He needed to reach Nora before the magic drove her mad.

* * *

  
“Oh, this is power!” Nora yelled. “Belasco gave you a little taste, but he only gave you a taste, so you can be an obedient little dog, bending to his wills. But I have true power, and once I embrace it.”  
  
“STOP!” Greta yelled.  
  
The energy flickering through the air solidified Greta for just about ten seconds before she turned back into a spectral form. Illyana sent a blast of light through the air but Nora blocked the crystal. Illyana created a glowing disc and threw it at Illyana who smashed it.  
  
The walls started to rattle and at the speed of light, Harry scooped Illyana up off of the ground before launching her halfway across the room.  
  
“No fair, I was playing!” Nora yelled.  
  
“Nora, snap out of it, you’re letting the energies control you!” Harry yelled. “Just like Trigon did. Do you really want to go there again?”  
  
Nora’s fingers began to madly twitch and she shook her head. No, no, no, she didn’t really want to go there again, not now, not ever. Nora’s deep, heavy breathing rattled through her body. She did not want to lose control like this ever again, not if she could help it.  
  
“Harry, she’s...she’s….”  
  
Illyana snatched at Greta. Only for Harry to jump in front of her and grab her by the shoulders. Illyana’s eyes widened when Harry pulled her forward and kissed her so hard her entire body shut down and she could not hold herself together.  
  
The screams of anguish from afar indicated Belasco’s rage grew into catastrophic levels, unable to hold his vessel any longer. Because, the Darkchild is another.  
  
“You might have stalled me, but you cannot stop what is happening….”  
  
“Oh, you demons lords all talk big,” Nora said.  
  
Nora blasted Illyana from behind. Just because her purity had been tainted by Harry, like he had so many women before her, did not mean Nora would take any chances.  
  
Sindella, Zatara, Zatanna, Constantine, and Doctor Fate both joined with each other. Nora reigned in her chaos powers before they overwhelmed her, yet again, but only just, and without Harry to talk her off of that ledge, she had no idea how far she would push herself into it.  
  
“It’s time to go,’ Constantine said. “But one of us can stay behind….”  
  
“I’ve done it before, I can keep doing it,” Sindella said. “The barriers, you can’t hold it without a physical presence to reinforce the…..”  
  
Giovanni Zatara stepped around his wife and positioned himself on the other end of the barrier and put his hands around it.  
  
“Dad?” Zatanna asked. “You….”  
  
She didn’t want her Mom to do it either, but seeing her Dad do this, it caused her life.  
  
“Death is approaching, but since I still have some life, it will be frozen at this stage,” Zatara said. “Sindella, you have life to live back on Earth, but I only have weeks left, if I’m so fortunate. Here, I can make a difference. And here I can stop Belasco and his forces. Keep them from invading. There’s no reason for me to return, just to die. Here I can forever make a difference.”  
  
“You...you sure about this, mate?” Constantine asked.  
  
“You know as well as anyone else, there’s no way I will survive to the end of the month,” Zatara said. “I can do this...go...all of you.”  
  
Zatanna paused for a moment. She got one parent back, before losing another. Although, she regretfully understood she would lose both, had they not entered this realm and had her father not taken her mother’s place.  
  
“Go!” Zatara yelled. “Before, it’s too late, you should get out of here and go!”  
  
The entire group made their way through the portal, one by one. Harry stopped short to Zatara.  
  
“I could have always made a time duplicate and….”  
  
“No, that would be unwise,” Zatara said. “It would grow resentful and bitter that it’s only purpose was to suffer, and then you would have an enemy far more powerful. Trust me, the League’s been down this road before, and...it’s just better you go. I’ll...be more useful here than I am, dying on Earth.”  
  
“If you….”  
  
“Now or never!” Constantine called.  
  
“Take care of both of them,” Zatara said.  
  
Harry slipped through the portal. It sealed up and it left Giovanni Zatara in Limbo, stuck in the midst of where they were. His hands were shaking when he tried to steady to the grip.  
  
Solidifying his grip on the barrier, Zatara’s ravages of aging disappeared, and he returned to a man in the prime of his life.  
  
To some, this would be a gift, but it did seal Zatara’s fate. The moment he stepped one toe out of the barrier, he would age again and likely the strain would instantly kill him. Zatara needed to remain persistent, stubborn, and he knew how to do all of those things.  
  
“Sindella spent fifty years,” Belasco said. ‘I will escape. And your daughter will be the first to suffer.”  
  
Zatara felt he was in for an eternity of taunting and attempts at corruption by Belasco. But it would be worth it to protect everyone.  
  
Better than painfully dying from this virus.

* * *

  
Zatanna sighed deeping and felt a mixture of emotions. Harry put his arm around Zatanna and pulled her close to him. Zatanna did not know what to say.  
  
“I know he was going to die but….” Zatanna said. “He’s going to be there, forever.”  
  
“I’m sorry, Zee, I am,” Harry said. “If there was another way.”  
  
“There wasn’t,” Zatanna said. “I still don’t like it.”  
  
“I should have stayed behind,” Nora said.  
  
“No, no one should have, but….well….” Harry said.  
  
“My father was the best choice,” Zatanna said. “As much as I don’t like it, he was...the best option we had in sealing that barrier.”  
  
Constantine stood at the doorway.  
  
“Giovanni’s a right stubborn bastard, if I trusted anyone to hold the gateway between here and Limbo shut, it would be him,” she said. “And at least, Belasco did not get his hands on Greta, at least...for now.”  
  
“And he won’t, not if I have anything to say about it,” Harry said.  
  
“And Nora?”  
  
Nora turned to Constantine, a deep frown on her face.  
  
“I’ve been harsh on you due to your circumstances,” Constantine said. “Despite your fate being sealed before you were even born, you managed to come out ahead, most of the time. And you’ve made some bad choices, but if I had to throw stones from the glass house I live in well….”  
  
“Yes, I...those powers should never have been held by me,” Nora said. “I was desperate to break free from Trigon, I plotted how to steal his powers. But Klarion...he could control him.”  
  
“But, he’s gone, and you’re here,” Constantine said. “And it’s true, not one person could wield this powers. So, we’re going to have to come up with a very creative solution. And I just might have an idea.”

* * *

  
Sometime later, Joan Constantine and Nora Darhk arrived at a farm house, out in the middle of nowhere.  
  
“At one time, they burned witches in this city,” Constantine said. “And they’re still conservative. They wanted to burn the Timmy Hunter books because they promoted witchcraft and satanism, but of course, that just only drove up the popularity of the things. Of course, most wished the author would stopped while she was ahead, and not done that infernal play for a cash grab, and the book based off of the play, but….that’s an evil far behind my power that even I cannot fight. The power of greed.”  
  
Constantine reassessed the situation.  
  
“Shall we?” Constantine asked.  
  
A knock on the door caused it to open. An attractive woman with dark hair answered the door.  
  
“Well, not going with the old crone look these days, eh, Agatha?” Constantine asked.  
  
“I’m surprised you’ve gone with actually being a woman, as opposed to dressing like one, Constantine,” Agatha fired back with a smile.  
  
“One time, infiltrating a demon drag club, and it follows you around for the rest of your life,” Constantine said. “Nora, this is Agatha Harkness, and Agatha, this is….Nora….”  
  
“Nora Darhk, I know,” Agatha said. “And you have the chaos energies overwhelming you child...but I believe you can assist my charge, and you can share the burden of your collective powers.”  
  
Agatha took Nora by the hand and took her inside.  
  
“Wanda!” Agatha called up the steps.  
  
“This is Wanda Maximoff,” Constantine said. “Let’s see how you get on with each other and see if she can help you gain control of powers.”  
  
“She’s been training for seven years, so she’s more than ready,” Agatha said. “This power needs to be stabilized.”  
  
An attractive dark haired girl, wearing a black top and tight red pants, around Nora’s age, descended on the stairs.  
  
“Hello, Nora,” Wanda said. “I feel you every time you use your power….you need help to control it, like I did when Agatha first met me.”  
  
“Where did she….”  
  
“In the Asylum where my father and brother left me,” Wanda said. “But...I let go of my anger a long time ago regarding them….and it's useless to be angry at the dead.”  
  
“From the Amazon Plague, right?” Nora asked.  
  
Wanda nodded in response and she took Nora by the hand and set down. The two more experienced magic users locked eyes.  
  
“Order would not exist without chaos,” Agatha said.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter. **


	52. Chapter 52(3/2/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Some blog exclusive smut with Giselle popping in from the fifth dimension to join Harry and Illyana: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/03/yjr-volume-2-chapter-52-xtrablog.html**   
**   
**   
**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 2nd, 2020. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing, But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 52)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry came across the extremely enticing and mouth-watering form of Illyana Rasputin. Awake, and laying on his bed, completely wrapped in the silk sheets. Which she allowed to drop. Her blonde hair, angel face, with a devilish smile contrasting it, large supple breasts, a flat stomach without an ounce of fat on it, wide hips, and a shaven, untouched pussy, with long legs hit him. What looked even more amazing, was Illyana’s tail which wiggled cutely against her. The demonic girl just grinned at Harry.  
  
“You are my master now,” Illyana said. “Let me serve you in ways that I never would consider with Belasco.”  
  
She burned Harry’s clothes off in the blink of an eye. They reappeared, pristine on the chair. Illyana jumped into his arms and pulled Harry into a kiss which set both of their loins on fire. Harry grabbed ahold of Illyana’s supple cheeks and she wrapped her tail around his inner leg before pulling him in tight.  
  
“I swear on my life that I will never hurt you, or anyone you care for, Master,” Illyana said. “And upon my magic, I will serve you.”  
  
“Well, you know what to do, don’t you?”  
  
“I believe you want me to suck your cock,” Illyana said.  
  
She dropped down, the big throbbing organ edging very near her mouth. Illyana, tightening her grip around Harry’s tool, pushed the first couple of inches into her mouth while stroking the rest of it on her tail. In addition to have a body to die for, Illyana had the perfect lips for cock sucking.  
  
Harry decided to help out the teasing temptress, by grabbing ahold of her hair and sinking his full length all the way down her throat. She looked up at Harry, mouth full of cock and trying to urge Harry along to mouth-fuck her. Illyana gasped and squirmed from Harry.  
  
Measured, patterns, traced around Harry’s balls with Illyana’s cute little tail. Harry leaned forward and fucked her face. Using her throat like it belonged to him. Which it did, because Illyana had been her new master’s pet, having his cock rammed repeatedly down her throat and making Illyana moan extremely loud from what Harry was doing to her. And he was just stretching her throat out and making Illyana just cry out in lust all over his manhood.  
  
“Keep sucking, don’t stop,” Harry suggested.  
  
Illyana would never dream of stopping this. She kept it up, feeling so good in all of the ways which she pleasured Harry. Harry clutched onto the back of her head and rode the hell out of Illyana’s mouth.  
  
The demon sensed the juicy seed about ready to spill into her mouth. Harry held onto the back of her head and rode her mouth all the way to the edge. The tightening of his balls started the fire, and finally, Harry reared back and let loose to drain his seed into her mouth.  
  
“Mmmph!” Illyana moaned.  
  
Illyana guzzled the seed down, like the most hungry woman possible. She looked completely delicious taking blast after blast of Harry’s warm, savory seed down her throat.  
  
Harry extracted his cock from Illyana’s mouth and pulled her up. Illyana climbed onto the bed and spread her days.  
  
“This belongs to you.”  
  
Illyana traced a seductive pattern down her front. The sexy Russian girl’s hips thrusted off on the bed as if she had been calling for Harry to hold her down and fuck her senseless. As Illyana expected, her master’s cock rose to a fever pitch and came close to burying inside of her.  
  
“Take me,” she breathed.  
  
Harry plowed Illyana into the bed, rocking her back and forth with multiple thrusts. Oh, Illyana wanted him and wanted him so badly, she could taste it. The minute he entered her body, for the first time in a long time, Illyana Rasputin felt hole again.  
  
The demonic girl wrapped her tail around Harry’s waist and pulled him all the way into it.  
  
“Is that why you were so angry, my pet?” Harry asked. “Do you want a strong man to take you in hand?”  
  
“Belasco...was a weak fool!” Illyana cried out. “He wouldn’t know what to do with me. Hold me and fuck me tight...oooh as hard as you can!”  
  
Illyana gushed at the thought of Harry pinning her down and having his wicked way with her body. Her juicy breasts, bouncing back up in the air had been his to grab and most certainly his to suck.  
  
Harry enjoyed how warm, soft, and supple Illyana’s bouncing pillows were. He pulled out, only to help Illyana onto his lap. Illyana wrapped her arms, legs, and tail around Harry before sinking down onto him. Allowing her breasts to be kept eye level and allowing Illyana to rise up and down to repeatedly plow herself down onto the length inside of her. Harry grabbed Illyana and speared her all the way down onto him.  
  
Illyana cried out, about ready to receive wonders she could only just dream about. Harry almost knew everything she liked and what he did not know, he was willing to explore. And Illyana longed to explore it with her powerful new master. Her tight pussy closed around Harry and released him to make Illyana cry out in pleasure with her pussy juices spilling all over his rod.  
  
“You want me, you want my body?” Illyana asked. “But, only a true man can hold me tight and give me everything you want. And you...are that man, Hadrian. Fuck me hard, master. I can’t get you out of my mind, and I don’t want you to….stop filling my body with your big...manly...cock! Oh, you’re stuffing your slut’s pussy so full!”  
  
Illyana’s accent grew more prominent the more her dirty talk went on and it added to a very sexy spice. Harry pushed Illyana deeper onto his manhood and she squeezed him. Harry grabbed onto her ass and went balls deep into Illyana to make her cry out.  
  
The Russian demon-girl hissed out in pleasure when tantric energy flowed through her body. Giving her a harder rush than any drug.  
  
Harry enjoyed the super tight pussy grabbing onto him. Intending to milk his seed if he was not careful. Harry held back and kissed Illyana’s beautiful neck and then moved about to suck on her chest. Her nipples, poked into Harry’s mouth while he sucked them and hard.  
  
Illyana came around him one more time. Her smooth walls squeezed him tight. Fine and smooth as the silk of the bedsheets Illyana wrapped herself in when Harry arrived.  
  
“It’s throbbing, angry, it wants relief,” Illyana said. “Fill my pussy with your seed. Baptize my womb, make me yours...give me everything!”  
  
Harry’s hips jumped up and Illyana moved into him. Kissing Harry on the back of the neck, across the earlobe, and down the next. Leaning in and rocking herself up and down on his body. Oh, yes, they were so close, so close to the breaking point. So close, to Harry popping off in Illyana as well.  
  
Leading Illyana through two more orgasms had been a key idea. She closed up down onto him and pulled Harry forward, burying his face into her breasts. Harry sucking on her tits resulted in a very musical cry coming from Illyana.  
  
Upon the seventh time Harry made Illyana cum with him inside of her, Harry twitched, and erupted deep inside of her body. Illyana grabbed onto Harry’s cock and very sensually milked him, from blast after blast of savory, warm seed spilling inside of her body.  
  
Illyana hissed when Harry sucked her nipple so hard warm milk spurted out of it. To have her master feed off of her, honored Illyana greatly. She took his batter inside of her. Willing to birth Hadrian sexy succubus daughters, fully grown to adulthood both mentally and physically, and ready to serve their father in any way they saw fit. Just so he would give the word. The blonde woman shuddered to a stop.  
  
“I’m glad you woke something up inside of me, Master,” Illyana said.  
  
“Only call me Master when we’re in the bedroom,” Harry said. “Otherwise, people will ask questions.”  
  
“If that’s your wish, Master,” Illyana said.  
  
Illyana dragged away from Harry, leaving a pool of cum behind her. And enticing look at her asshole, just ready to be taken by Harry when he was ready.

* * *

  
Nora arrived outside of the room. The bonding ritual worked, and she felt a bit light headed. Hungry as well, but not for food, rather for something else.  
  
She appeared at Harry’s doorstep, absentmindedly stripping off her clothes. Only to find Harry pulled a beautiful blonde girl close by him as he fucked her from behind. Nora blinked when she realized who it was.  
  
Illyana, sweet innocent Illyana, all grown up and getting her brains pounded out by Harry’s monster cock. A warm heat and a wet arousal spread through Nora’s body from her head all the way down to her toes.  
  
“Nora, it’s rude to come in without saying hello.”  
  
Illyana and Nora locked eyes with each other.  
  
“Look, Yana, I’m sorry that….”  
  
“You can apologize by sucking Hadrian’s cum out of my pussy,” Illyana sharply interrupted. “While he’s busy fucking my ass.”  
  
Nora smiled, oh she could do that. Illyana had been positioned, Harry’s cock at her eager hole, ready to take it just like he did so many other women, Nora included. Nora crawled on the bed and suddenly, a collar snapped around her neck along with a leash which had been held in Illyana’s hand.  
  
“Start apologizing, pet,” Illyana said.  
  
Nora just smiled and licked her lips. Illyana’s juicy pussy, packed with Harry’s seed, just waited for her. The fact Illyana put a collar on and a leash on her only excited Nora a little bit more.  
  
Crawling into position, Nora tasted Illyana. Her hips rose up to meet Nora’s tongue thrusts.  
  
“Well, that’s one way to mend fences,” Harry said. “Are you ready?”  
  
‘Yes, master, before we were interrupted by our guest, I believe you were going to anally fuck me,” Illyana said in a casual and blunt way.  
  
Harry spread Illyana’s cheeks and slid his cock deep into her inviting ass. It closed around on him with a tight seal, making Harry groan the very second he pushed into her body. Pulling back and slamming in, he rocked Illyana as fast and hard as he could in her ass.  
  
Nora only wished she had been in Illyana’s position right now. Also, Illyana’s tail, having a mind of its own, rubbed the underside of Nora’s body. While Illyana grabbed the chair and yanked it, forcing Nora to go in deeper and to lick Illyana’s pussy. She slurped, as loud as possible. Like getting those last few noodles at the bottom of a soup bowl.  
  
Illyana would have assessed Nora’s progress on eating her pussy. If only Harry had not been grabbing her and slamming her repeatedly down onto his cock, ass first. Illyana cried out, splashing her liquids all over Nora’s face and making sure she had even more to lick up.  
  
Harry watched the scene play before her. Nora’s submission to Illyana had been an interesting sight. The power of the demon girl swept over Nora and Nora lapped up Illyana’s juices. Licking, slurping, just inhaling. Making those loud sounds which made Harry’s cock throb while balls deep into Illyana’s ass.  
  
Nora came first, with the stroke of magic grabbing onto clit sending shockwaves through her body. Her nipples were so hard they could cut through glass.  
  
One more time, Illyana came and splashed all over Nora’s face. Nora sucked down more of the juices. Hunger was something which ruled both of these women.  
  
“And now it’s your turn,” Illyana said. “Fill my ass, so she can clean it out. And maybe, if she’s lucky, she can have some time with your cock.”  
  
“That’s up for me to decide,” Harry growled.  
  
“I spoke out of turn...spank me for being such a naughty demon!” Illyana yelled.  
  
Harry spanked Illyana’s ass while lurching forward. His balls tightened and Harry very nearly burst like a garden hose being unkinked inside of her. One more push sent the explosion of cum deep inside of Illyana’s inviting ass. With Harry pushing into her and rocking her entire body.  
  
Burst after burst of seed spilled into Illyana’s anus. He creamed the inside of her tight, although not quite as tight as before thanks to Harry, hole.  
  
Harry pulled out and Nora, without any prodding, turned her attention to the hole Harry just stuffed full of his cum.  
  
“You’re doing perfect,” Illyana said. “May I clean you, Master?”  
  
Harry stood up and Illyana extended her pink tongue to wrap it around Harry. It felt so warm, so nice, licking Harry clean. And Illyana kissing the tip of his cock with those perfect lips just made Harry stretch out and lightly stuffing all the way into her throat.  
  
“Mmmph!”  
  
Harry stuffed Illyana’s throat with his cock at the same time Nora licked Illyana’s asshole. Slurping and tasting all of the seed just dripping off of it. With Harry slamming all the way into her mouth and making Illyana suck him off until his cock was nice and wet.  
  
In a blink of an eye, Harry was behind Nora. Pressing up against her from behind and sliding his moist cock deep into Nora’s asshole from behind. It belonged to Harry, every part of her body belonged to Harry, so why would Harry not want to take it?  
  
“Remind me how worthless I am without your cock inside me,” Nora breathed out.  
  
Harry grabbed ahold of Nora’s hips and drove all the way inside of her body. Stretching out her asshole and spiking her into her.  
  
Illyana crawled up and helped Harry in Nora’s body between the two of them. She sucked on Nora’s supple breasts and got the woman crying in pleasure. Illyana’s tail teased Nora.  
  
“Are you going to stick it in me?” Nora asked her. “Because….”  
  
The thought of having Illyana pleasure Nora with her tail just made Nora’s hips throw up. The gorgeous blonde Russian demon girl and the handsome half-Kryptonian sorcerer pinned Nora’s writhing body. The half-holder of the mantle of chaos squirmed around Harry and Illyana’s intrusions. Illyana kissed her mouth and Nora kissed her neck and the heat erupted from her loins, making her gush all over.  
  
“She’s going to explode for us, isn’t she?” Illyana asked.  
  
“Oh, yes, she is rather repentant for what she’s done,” Harry said. “Forgive her, pet?”  
  
“For your sake, I will tolerate her,” Illyana said. “Although, she’s earning a fair amount of forgiveness, for right now and I’m sure she’ll earn even more in the future.”  
  
Nora threw her head back, the point of the tail making pleasure erupt through her body. She gushed extremely hard the faster Illyana slammed into her body. And Nora enjoyed the double penetration. She heated up and felt a hand rake over her breasts. Harry’s, and then Illyana’s.  
  
Alternating, grabbing, squeezing, fondling, just pleasuring Nora at every point. Her body did not want to stop, did not want to stop feeling the pleasure. Feeling the pleasure bursting through her body.  
  
“OOOH, YES!” Nora cried out.  
  
She mentally shut down, lapsing into a mild sex coma. Harry finished riding her ass all the way to the edge and came into it, not a second too soon.  
  
“Mmm!”  
  
Illyana inspired some signs of life from Nora by sucking the seed out of her ass. While also stroking Harry with her tail and making him nice and hard. The surprised softness, and silkiness of her tail got Harry rigid and hard and ready to penetrate her one more time.  
  
Harry slammed deep into Illyana, stretching her tight hole out from behind. Back inside of her pussy, although a strong force hit Illyana’s anus as well from Harry driving into her. He moved, in a blink of an eye to pleasure both of Illyana’s holes. She closed around him and released him.  
  
“Mmm! YES!”  
  
“Stay with me,” Harry said. “You don’t want to lose it this soon.”  
  
“Already lost it, Master,” Illyana said. “Grab me and fuck me tight….make me scream, make me squirm.”  
  
Harry moved at a hyper sonic speed to plow Illyana. The tantric energy shooting through the air ensured Harry would remain strong and durable through the entire encounter. He leaned deep into Illyana and spiked his way inside of her body. Illyana closed her silky walls down onto Harry and released him, moaning very loudly.  
  
Once again, Harry led Illyana through seven straight orgasms. Every orgasm, Harry sent a small bolt through the air and struck Nora on the clit. Sending her hips flying up and down, with intense spasms until she came all over the place. Her body, drenched in sweat, came to a shuddering stop on the bed.  
  
Five, six, seven, and oh Illyana was going to feel it, the big one. She clutched on tight to her master, craving his seed. The weight of his balls slapped down onto her. Illyana pulled Harry in close and he sucked on her lactating breasts hard. Illyana’s intense orgasm made her body glow and her hips repeatedly thrust forward with intense waves of pleasure just blasting through her body.  
  
Finally, finally, Harry came hard inside of Illyana. Spurting his seed inside of her body while her nipples exploded with showers of milk. Something which Nora dove in to suck up, with greed in her eyes.  
  
The dust settled and Harry fingered both of his lovely sorceresses. Both had been enslaved by demons at various points.  
  
Now the only thing Nora Darhk and Illyana Rasputin had been enslaved to, dangled between Harry’s legs.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(53 and 54) on March 9th, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin(New)**


	53. Chapter 53(3/9/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted On March 9th, 2020. **  
**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter 53)**  
****  
**  
**The minute Harry stopped by to visit Sindella, the door slammed behind him. Sindella, dressed in a transparent white nightdress which showed off every one of her soft looking curves, grabbed Harry, pushed him against the wall and pressed her lips, not to mention her body against his. It took ten seconds for Harry to react and kiss Sindella back. Zatanna’s mother knew what she wanted about as much as her daughter.  
  
Sindella pulled away from the kiss, and traced a pattern down Harry’s chest with her fingernail. The pants, which Harry just put on not even ten minutes ago, were pulled down, and his shirt came off.  
  
“Abrupt, I know,” Sindella said with a soft smile. “But, I’ve went years without a touch of a man.”  
  
She gently led Harry over to the bed.  
  
“If you’re certain about this.”  
  
Sindella pulled off her night dress and revealed her ample breasts. Harry leaned in and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them and making her moan. The moans sounded rather magical. Sindella slid her thighs up and down against Harry’s length and leaned in for a kiss again while he pleasured her breasts.  
  
The two played tonsil tennis for a few minutes. The sex-starved woman, fifty years of emotions held back, bubbled over. Zatanna and Sindella had a nice conversation about Harry, which Zatanna mentioned Harry’s ability of pleasing multiple women.  
  
Well, Sindella would be damned if she did not get a piece of that one. She pushed her warm pussy all the way down onto Harry’s length and pushed it all the way into her body. He filled her up very nicely. And Harry’s hand, skilled and ready, squeezed her breast and sent Sindella into a fit of endless pleasure, crying out when Harry toyed with her. Sindella’s lips, curling into a smile grew even more prominent.  
  
“Mmm, is this what you want, after all of those years?” Harry asked.  
  
“It’s a start, but show me how good that mouth is,” Sindella said. “Go ahead, suck my tits, they are all for you.”  
  
Harry leaned in and sucked on Sindella’s ample chest. The moans coming from the sex starved woman, not to mention the waterfall of juices spurting from her pussy had been very exciting in many ways. Harry tightened his grip around Sindella and pushed her all the way down onto his engorged prick, filling himself on her and then allowing her to rise up and drop down with repeated motions.  
  
Never in her life, had Sindella came like she did. Harry’s manhood pushed deep inside of her body, filling her up. His hands roamed down her back and cupped her tight ass. She smiled and Harry leaned on in to complete the trifecta of actions by sucking on her erect nipples and burying his gorgeous face into her chest.  
  
The combination of actions, all at once, overwhelmed Sindella and sent her over the edge with a cry of endless pleasure. She dug her fingers into the back of Harry’s head and moaned while sliding up and down his length.  
  
The next orgasm had been just as impressive.  
  
Harry pulled out and planted kisses all over the front of Sindella’s body. He pinned her down onto the bed, and slid out of her, leaving her pussy quiver. Sindella grabbed onto Harry’s arm and pulled him in. Her foot danced down the back of his leg. The blonde sorceress stroked Harry’s balls with her toes to indulge him and increase the chances of Harry just giving in to take her.  
  
Back inside of her, driving down into her pussy. Sindella marveled at how well he filled her up. Fifty years without a cock left her very sensitive to many things, many touches.  
  
Harry groaned and worked the body of this lovely MILF. Sindella had many similarities to her daughter, in some of the things which set her off. And also, many differences. The way Harry leaned in and squeezed Sindella’s nipple, grabbing ahold of it.  
  
“Cum for me, my beautiful sorceress,” Harry said.  
  
Sindella did not need much prompting. His fingers danced against her body, electricity coursing through her body. Sindella’s hips pushed up and met him.  
  
The sorceress spurted off like a waterfall, coating Harry’s length with endless spurts. Sindella yanked Harry’s down into her, his face pushing up against her chest while sucking on her nipples. Long, hard, and endlessly, driving Sindella to the brink of pleasure.  
  
She wanted more, and wanted Harry’s to keep fucking her, hard and tight. Sindella watched as he pulled back. Whatever, he was going to do had been lost in time for Sindella launched herself.  
  
With one fluid motion, Sindella impaled herself down onto Harry’s pole and squeezed him down. Her warm, silky, walls clutched down tight onto him. The sweet squeeze of her pussy brought Harry inside of her.  
  
“It’s been a long time since I’ve felt a man’s cum inside me as well,” Sindella said. “And those balls...are enough to start making up for lost time. I’m sure those get heavy moving around.”  
  
“You have no idea,” Harry said.  
  
Harry leaned in and squeezed Sindella’s nipple to get her to cry. The MILF heaved her chest forward while bouncing about on Harry. She bounced very nicely, springing up and down on Harry’s length and pushing it deep into her body. Oh, so tight, and so nice.  
  
She exploded all over Harry, coating his length with more juices.  
  
“Maybe a change of view?”  
  
Sindella pulled away and got on all fours. Oh, her ass looked particularly amazing and inviting. Harry walked over and put his hands on Sindella’s backside. He cupped it and the cry of pleasure emitting through her had most certainly been something. The tip of Harry’s length, engorged and ready to go pushed against her.  
  
One more time, Harry pushed into Sindella and stretched her out. A nice look at her ass and her ripe, hanging breasts, made Harry just drink in every single inch of Sindella’s beautiful form.  
  
Sindella had spent enough time in Limbo to not want to waste time. And she was not going to waste any time, with Harry. The speed of which Harry drove all the way inside of her made Sindella cry out in pleasure. This monster was made to pleasure woman and she tightened around Harry, getting very excited in the process from all of the ways Harry touched and tested her body.  
  
She came, hard, around Harry. Splashes of juices just spilled all over the places from Harry burying himself all the way into Sindella’s tight body, allowing her to squeeze down onto him.  
  
Harry decided to test the woman’s limits by spearing repeatedly into her. Sindella cried out for more, enjoying the ways which Harry pushed into her by the looks of things. Harry cupped her chest, and practically pulled Sindella back closer into her. She laid on the bed and allowed Harry to do what he pleased.  
  
“Spending all that time in Limbo has given you a taste for young men, hasn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, just one young man,” Sindella said. “Oh, cum inside of my pussy. I want to feel the same cum inside of my pussy that my daughter does. I bet your cock has fucked Zatanna recently. And then next time she sucks your cock, I really want her to realize that this is where her mother’s pussy has been.”  
  
Harry groaned from each push into Sindella  
  
“Shoot all of that cum in my pussy, fill it up, come on, that’s it, deeper, harder, faster!” Sindella cried out. “Those balls are so full, empty them a little bit.”  
  
One more tight squeeze and warm rush broke Harry. Sindella came just as Harry did. Harry thrusted hard into Sindella and slammed blast after blast of cum inside of her, filling up her body. Harry’s hands groped Sindella’s body and released the pleasure from her.  
  
The end came with a shower of cum trickling out of Sindella. She rubbed her sensitive pussy, not too sorry about what happened. The sweet pleasure of release hit them both, one of the greatest magics of them all. Sindella, spinning around, put her hand on Harry’s cheek.  
  
The two pressed against each other with their hips meeting stroke by stroke. Their bodies melding together as one when they kissed. Harry’s hard length pressed against Sindella’s stomach and she smiled, shifting and rising back into her. The silken squeeze of Sindella’s pussy wrapping around Harry’s tool followed and he filled her up with such ease, while pressing her breasts.

* * *

  
On the bed, Harry’s arms wrapped around Sindella from behind after pumping another load into her. Casually, he toyed with her breasts.  
  
“Zatanna, you can come in now,” Sindella said.  
  
A magical pull yanked a furiously masturbating Zatanna into the room. Sindella pulled away from Harry and grabbed her daughter’s hand to examine Zatanna.  
  
“Naughty girl,” Sindella said. “Mommy hasn’t been a presence in your life. Unfortunately, isn’t it, because I think you need a spanking.”  
  
“Mom…..”  
  
Sindella molested her daughter, who moaned in excitement. The tongue of the women pushed together. Sindella tongue-fucked Zatanna’s mouth while maintaining eye contact with Harry. Her skilled fingers, caressing and moving pulled Zatanna in.  
  
“You really need a spanking.”  
  
Sindella stripped Zatanna naked and put the naked young woman over her knee. With a wide grin towards Harry, Sindella spanked her daughter’s naked ass and made her moan and thrash on her knees.  
  
“And now you’re just cumming all over Mommy’s lap.”  
  
  
Sindella pulled Zatanna over to the bed and sat down, cross legged. With a smile, Sindella slipped Harry’s cock into her mouth and sucked him hard. Her warm mouth pleasured Harry’s very erect and pulsing prick when it edged into her mouth.  
  
Zatanna got the hint of what her mother wanted right away. She crawled into place, tongue at the ready, dancing up against Sindella’s warm slit. She pushed all the way up, a moan following when Zatanna licked her mother. Casually, carefully, and very, very intensely, her tongue ghosted up against Sindella’s hole and made her moan.  
  
Harry received a blowjob from the mother while the daughter licked out her mother’s holes. Granted, this was not the kinkiest thing he had ever been a part of, but it was still very amazing. Harry leaned in and pushed his cock deeper down Sindella’s throat and made her cough in response.  
  
Sindella pulled away and smiled.  
  
“Punish my daughter’s greedy little pussy with your cock while she licks my cunt dry,” Sindella said.  
  
Harry smiled and leaned in. He fingered Zatanna for a minute and kissed up to her back before hovering over her ear. With Harry’s ear close by to hear the loud, vigorous sucks and slurps of Zatanna licking out her mother’s pussy.  
  
“You’re such a naughty girl, sometimes, Zee?”  
  
Only sometimes, well Zatanna really needed to step up her game then. She could not believe this happened. Only a day ago, she did not have her mother, and now she was eating her boyfriend’s cum out of her mother’s pussy. And now, Harry was about ready to fuck her from behind while doing so.  
  
Harry slammed deep inside of Zatanna from behind. Her tight pussy closing around him. The warm, measured caresses of Harry working over Zatanna made his hips move like a constant and never ending blur. He put his hands on her and sank repeatedly inside of her.  
  
Zatanna gobbled up his manhood, squeezing down onto it. All while Sindella stroked her daughter’s hair, while she licked her up and down.  
  
“Baby, Mommy has a lot of catching up to do, doesn’t she?” Sindella asked. “And we’re going to get to know each other really well, aren’t we?”  
  
Harry rode Zatanna faster and faster. Sindella magically stroked Harry’s balls, encouraging him to go faster. The tight squeeze of Zatanna followed by Sindella’s magical stroke got Harry going and rocking inside of Zatanna from behind. Her tight pussy, closing ranks around Harry, stretched and released him in a very steady motion. Harry’s balls, slapping down onto Harry, only increased the movements.  
  
Fluid, fast, hard, all at the same time. Harry leaned in and had the ride of his life, stuffing Zatanna’s pussy with his immense length. The faster he went, the deeper he plunged into Zatanna and the more he made her cry in pleasure while she tightened down onto him.  
  
“Oh, Zee, cum for me,” Harry breathed in her ear. “Go ahead, that’s what you want, isn’t it?”  
  
Zatanna came hard around Harry, splattering his cock with her juices. The rush of orgasms only increased through her body, from Zatanna pumping back and forth.  
  
The second Harry let up, Sindella jumped on Harry’s cock and tasted her daughter’s juices all over it. Zatanna eyed her mother, with frustration.  
  
“Mom, I need that,” Zatanna said.  
  
“You’ve had it for years,” Sindella said.  
  
“And you’ve been on it for three hours,” Zatanna retorted.  
  
Sindella shrugged and grabbed her daughter, kissing her aggressively. The moment she let Zatanna go, breathless, Harry pinned them both down. Both mother and daughter thrashed on the bed, with Harry climbing over the top of them. His muscular, hard body out of reach. With Harry leaning on in and kissing Zatanna on the neck a couple of times before switching over and kissing Sindella and making her just moan very aggressively from Harry’s hands just coasting all over her body.  
  
Both of his lovely magical women thrashed on the bed underneath Harry’s hands. He stroked their pussies and fingered them fast.  
  
A burning desire, one which would never have been put out, coursed through the body of Sindella. She lifted up her hips and allowed them to fall down. Harry’s intrusion, his skilled fingers, hit all of the right points and made Sindella just explode in pleasure all over his hand.  
  
Zatanna received more of the same. Harry finger-banged her and caused her pussy to just erupt. Sprays of juices coated Harry.  
  
Harry, crossing the fingers, fed Zatanna some of Sindella’s juices and Sindella her daughter as well. Both of them ate it up and moaned the faster Harry lunged into their mouths, sucking on their throats.  
  
“Get on top of your mother.”  
  
Zatanna rolled over and pinned her mother down. She kissed Sindella’s neck and leaned in, sucking on her breasts. Sindella just enjoyed the warm press of her daughter against her body, judging by the very pleasant and very nice moans. Sindella and Zatanna, with a tongue-tangling makeout session, moaned. Sindella pressed her daughter in closer.  
  
Harry opened up Zatanna and slipped inside of her. A very familiar tug of Zatanna’s warm core closed down onto Harry. Her sweet, delicious clamp around him, along with her moving body. Writhing and moaning while laying on top of her mother made Zatanna sexy as hell.  
  
Leaning in, Harry played with Sindella’s bouncing tits while fucking her daughter hard. Sindella’s eyes, burning with lust, showed just how much she wanted a piece of Harry. Harry, repeatedly and endlessly driving inside of Sindella’s body and made her cry out in pleasure, the faster Harry rocked her with hard, deep, and endless thrusting. He rode the hell out of her with his magic while physically pounding Zatanna and made Sindella cry out for pleasure.  
  
“Mmm, so hot,” Harry said. “Are you going to burst for me?”  
  
Sindella leaked all over Harry’s hand which now slid between her legs and stimulated her. Harry held onto Zatanna as well and fucked her deep with his hand. A pulse of magic erupted through her body.  
  
Not to be outdone, Zatanna closed her walls down onto Harry, squeezing his length tight and releasing him. A soft, sensual moan erupted through her body the deeper Harry plowed into her body. His hands, slapping up against her, made all of the right motions.  
  
“Go ahead, and cum for me,” Harry said to Zatanna.  
  
Zatanna came, determined to drain Harry’s balls. She could not speak, on account of having her mouth on Sindella’s breasts and sucking them hard. White milk lactated out of them, and oh Zatanna could not help and be addicted to the taste of Sindella.  
  
“Suck Mommy’s breasts like you used to, my precious little Zee,” Sindella mewled.  
  
Zatanna moaned and allowed her mother’s milk jugs to just expand and pump fluids into her mouth. Some quirk of her magic, or perhaps being in Limbo caused her to channel some kind of demonic magic. Oh, it could have been tentacles.  
  
Actually, Zatanna had been disappointed it was not tentacles at all. Her warmth closed and opened, pumping all the way against Harry when Harry rode Zatanna hard. Balls slapping down against her and making Zatanna mewl out for more while driving inside of her body.  
  
Harry’s balls slapped onto Zatanna’s warm thighs. He closed in, almost ready to pop inside of her. Feeling Zatanna and Sindella about ready to cum in perfect harmony, sent a pulsing pleasure through Harry’s organ. The need, the want to explode overwhelmed him.  
  
One last grunt and Harry let loose, burying spurt after spurt of his thick seed into Zatanna’s pussy from behind. He clutched onto her tight. Each spurt sent pleasure through her.  
  
Sindella’s entire body shook from the magically induced orgasm. Pride spread over the woman’s face. Glad she shared an orgasm with her daughter.  
  
Zatanna crawled backwards, got to her knees, and fell back onto the bed. Harry pulled away from her and smiled while Sindella slinked down the bed towards her daughter  
  
“It’s only fair I get to taste you, my sweet child,” Sindella said.  
  
Sindella put her lips on Zatanna’s slit and sucked it hard. While Harry took control of her body and prepared to fuck her raw one more time.  
  
Oh, this was going to be a family reunion neither woman ever would forget.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella(New)**


	54. Chapter 54(3/9/2020 Update 2 of 2)

**Some Blog Exclusive Smut featuring Harry, Sindella, and Shayera(Hawkgirl) https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/03/yjr-volume-2-chapter-54-xtrablog.html**   
**   
** **Part Two of a Two Chapter Set Posted on March 9th, 2020. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**   
**Chapter 54)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Sindella and Zatanna locked lips over the top of Harry’s cock while rubbing up and down him. Their breasts smeared the juices up and down his cock to make sure it was nice and lubricated. Some mother-daughter tag team action just to be what the doctor ordered.  
  
Their mouths leaned in to Harry and sucked him extremely hard. The horniness and the desire spreading through these girls only increased the faster they pleasured him. The tension in his groin was fit to burst and he was fit to explode all over both of these lovely women.  
  
Harry spurted all over them, showering Zatanna and Sindella with his cum. Their fine, ample busts, squeezed Harry and released him with more cum just spurting all over them.  
  
Obviously, Zatanna came by her generous chest, not only by magical means, but by genetics. She leaned in, lapping a little bit of the juices from Harry’s pole while licking him clean. His manhood twitched a tiny bit and Sindella did the same thing.  
  
“Beautiful.”  
  
Illyana crossed the room. Nora, wearing a collar, bracelets, and also being dragged by a leash, came in. Illyana, who looked to be more comfortable just walking around the Penthouse naked, parked herself in front of them on the bed.  
  
“Hello, Sindella,” Illyana said. “Are you enjoying my new master?”  
  
“He’s an upgrade to that rotten demon you were serving before,” Sindella said.  
  
These two smoking hot blondes made out with each other. Illyana’s head lowered down, transferring Nora’s leash to Harry’s hand while she sucked the savory juices.  
  
Nora dropped to her knee, submissively before Harry.  
  
“She’s milking that apology, isn’t she?” Harry asked.  
  
Without a word, Nora nodded and leaned in, kissing Harry’s length. His huge pole pushed into Nora’s mouth and she deep-throated him hard. Her breasts pushed against his lap while Zatanna climbed down and kissed the side of Nora’s neck.  
  
“I’ve been practicing,” Zatanna said with a smile.  
  
A tentacle slid down Nora’s leg. Zatanna closed her eyes and Sindella smiled at her daughter’s progress. While also spreading her legs so Illyana can climb behind her.  
  
“Very good,” Harry said. “Nora would say it’s good as well, if she didn’t have her mouth full of my cock right now.”  
  
Nora could feel the slimy tentacles running down her body. Caressing her holes, just as her tongue wrapped around Harry and sucked him very deep. Her fingers pushed across Harry’s balls and released him, making Harry groan the deeper he slammed down her throat.  
  
“Very good, isn’t it, Nora darling?” Harry asked.  
  
Harry pulled away from Nora and the tentacles wrapped around Nora’s body. She let out a moan of pleasure and Zatanna squeezed Nora’s breasts, ass and pretty much anything she could get her greedy little hands onto. Oh, it was so hot feeling her hands just caress every inch of her body.  
  
Illyana’s pussy called for Harry. Leaning in, Harry slid deep inside of her, sending Illyana cry out and clamp down onto her master’s cock. Her moaned deep into Sindella’s pussy while her tail edged against Sindella’s asshole.  
  
“Save that hole for later,” Harry murmured.  
  
A pout came from Illyana. Harry smiled and grabbed ahold of her tail and pulled it. Stimulations of pleasure erupted through Illyana’s body when her master pleasured her in all ways. Causing the orgasm to spread through her body from head to toe, the faster Harry worked into her.  
  
Hips moving like a blur, Harry slammed all the way into Illyana. Tightening her pussy around his tool and releasing it, her juices spilled all around.  
  
Harry frozen time around the bed and moved over to Nora and Zatanna, pulling them into him. His fingers shoved into their wet pussies and caused them to cry out in pleasure.  
  
In blink of an eye, while Illyana and Sindella had been both frozen mid-orgasm, Harry shoved his cock deep into Nora and stretched her out. Nora looked over her eye and moaned the faster Harry drove inside of her body from behind. His hands, locked onto her hips from behind, stretched Nora out from behind.  
  
In a blur, Harry fucked Nora by thrusting inside of her ten times. After leaving Nora on the edge of an orgasm, he pulled out and slammed into Zatanna.  
  
The same warm pleasant feelings coursed through Zatanna the moment Harry plunged into her hole. The loud slaps of flesh upon flesh echoed through the room from Harry bearing down on Zatanna. Working her, stretching her pussy out and making her just cry out for more pleasure.  
  
Harry fed his cock to Sindella before Illyana had been unfrozen in time. And then, with a grin, Harry sped back, and shoved his cock deep into Illyana’s ass just as time had been unfrozen for her.  
  
Illyana’s entire body bombarded with pleasure looked amazing. Just a split second from her perspective, Harry had been deep inside of her pussy. And now, he switched to her ass, pounding her vigorously. Harry’s fingers coaxed the underside of her body and Illyana shoved her.  
  
“Oh, fuck me with my own tail!” Illyana cooed. “Please, Master.”  
  
Her English broke down, into very shattered Russian and a few demonic languages thrown in there for added flavor. It all sounded sexy with Harry taking her tail and using it as a dildo to pleasure Illyana while fucking her ass nice and hard. The loud smacks of hands over flesh echoed throughout the room.  
  
Illyana clutched tightly onto the bed and moaned. Loudly, sensually, and hotly. She lowered down in Sindella’s warm pussy and ensured she sucked away at that savory, sweet peach.  
  
Another orgasm and Illyana collapsed down onto the bed. But not for long. The tantric energy recharged her and her tight ass muscles turned into a milking machine to try and get the cum from Harry’s balls and deep into her ass. Harry, placing his hand on her waist, edged into her.  
  
Illyana writhed away on Harry’s lap, bouncing on both of his cock ass first, with her tail being jammed into her pussy.  
  
Nora and Zatanna on the ground scissored each other. Sindella climbed in to help out her daughter and the other young woman out. Sindella positioned herself between them, fingering their young pussies and sucking on their tits. Both of them moaned.  
  
Oh, Nora had no idea how she lost control and became everyone’s sex toy. To be used as a cock sleeve whenever someone wished. But, she knew one thing, Nora Darhk loved it, loved being pleasured, being touched. The rush of energy through her body increased.  
  
And speaking of a rush, Harry’s balls tightened and released a flood of seed deep into Illyana’s tightening hole. Harry leaned into her, flooding her ass with as much cum as he could manage.  
  
Illyana let out a cry of pleasure. Once again glad for the gift of anal sex from her master. Breaking into a very small grin, Illyana waved her hand.  
  
Pop, pop, pop.  
  
Zatanna, Nora, and Sindella, hung from the ceiling with chains, legs spread, and assholes dripping with warm hole. Illyana licked her lips when looking at them.  
  
“It’s prudent to share my master’s gift with all women,” Illyana said with a soft smile.  
  
She spoke softly at his cock and leaned in to suck it hard. Harry grew hard, to the point where he almost felt dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. Recovering quickly, Harry grabbed ahold of the back of Illyana’s head and used her warm mouth as a sex toy.  
  
“You said you wanted her ass, master,” Illyana said. “Take it now, before your dirty little fuck pet is tempted and you have to punish her. Take it now.”  
  
Harry walked over to Sindella and wrapped his arms around her. The nerve impulses showed just how sensitive her body was. Harry leaned in, cupping Sindella’s fine form and squeezing her hard. Her pussy, rubbing up against his length, pushed closer towards him. The tip of it, edging up against her moist womanhood, almost sucked Harry inside. Harry pulled back and nibbled Sindella’s neck.  
  
“Stick it in my ass, like we both want you to,” Sindella said.  
  
Oh, Harry was not going to pass this one up. He spread Sindella’s tight back entrance and pushed up against her. The length, pushing up against her back entrance, sent a flare of energy. His hands moved around to spread her cheeks and then push inside of her.  
  
The final of her holes had finally been taken. Sindella felt a rush as she had been fully bonded to an extremely powerful sorcerer, and getting some gifts from it. Namely, a heightened sensitivity to his touch and those of his bond mates, with the list just swelling by each possible instant of his life.  
  
Harry stretched out her asshole, rocking back and forth. While also reaching to the left and to the right to tease Nora and Zatanna.  
  
“You took them first already, so you don’t mind if I take them, right?” Illyana asked.  
  
“Of course, go at it.”  
  
“Thank you, my handsome master,” Illyana said.  
  
Her tail wrapped around her waist and she used the tip as a dildo. She pushed up against Zatanna. While she always enjoyed Nora, having a fresh piece of ass to fuck tantalized Illyana. She pushed all the way into Zatanna and caused her moan.  
  
“Oooh, damn it, that feels good!” Zatanna yelled.  
  
“I figured you would enjoy it,” Illyana said. “My master is so generous to let me have some playtime with his girls, isn’t he?”  
  
Oh, Zatanna was not going to argue about Harry’s generosity. The view of Harry’s manhood stuffing her mother’s ass while Zatanna subconsciously used some tentacle magic to molest all of Nora’s holes really got her going.  
  
Nora could not register any words of approval. On the account of having one tentacle jammed down her throat, just as deep as another one slid into her ass, and another one yet slammed into her pussy. All of them worked at once, edging her to the orgasm.  
  
Harry appeared, freezing Sindella mid-orgasm, and he replaced the tentacles by slamming into Nora’s ass from behind. Being strung up like a piece of meat and fucked by Harry caused Nora to make the most lovely of sounds. Harry leaned closer towards her and fondled Nora’s chest, squeezing and releasing her breasts to make her really moan, exploding in pleasure.  
  
A bolt of magic hit Illyana as well, and Zatanna received some from the backwash. Both girls came from Harry’s magical fucking.  
  
“Switch, master?”  
  
Illyana and Harry switched places. Harry stuffed Zatanna’s tight hole while Illyana shoved her tail into Nora’s ass and resumed the tentacle fucking Zatanna started on a new level. The heat increased while spreading through her body and making her moan.  
  
“See that,” Harry said. “Your mother, frozen in time, thinking my cock is in her ass. Look in her eyes...that’s the samem one that’s in your eyes when I’m ass fucking you. You know it, don’t you?”  
  
“Mmmm, yes,” Zatanna breathed in.  
  
“Good, let’s see if I can drive you a little bit further into madness,” Harry said. “It feels good to have my cock deep into your ass, fucking you hard, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Y-yes,” Zatanna moaned out loud.  
  
She came all over the place. Harry held her, drawing out the orgasm before it her full. Making Zatanna shudder from head to toe while dangling from the ceiling.  
  
Harry landed behind Sindella and resumed his fucking. Time resumed, normally for Sindella, and Harry rocked her tight ass. Her sexy, MILF ass bounced into Harry’s hands the deeper he shoved into her. Making Sindella moan for his cock and Harry came inches away from erupting. The weight of his balls getting heavier the faster he pounded Sindella from behind.  
  
Sindella tingled with enjoyment. Harry could do anything he wished to her and anything he wished to her was a lot. He also pleasured the other three, younger girls from afar, although his main focus was pounding Sindella’s ass and making her his, completely and utterly.  
  
Grabbing Sindella’s hair, Harry swung her back and forth on the chains. Each pound drove the point deep into her ass. Sindella closed and tightened around Harry. Releasing a flood of juices around his fingers while Harry probed her, the young man finished pounding the hell out of her from behind.  
  
Zatanna, Nora, and Illyana all came at the same time. Sindella followed, her orgasm as intense as all of him, all of her daughter and the two dark magic girls in the room.  
  
Harry flooded Sindella’s anus with his cum. Repeatedly blasting load after load of cum into her ass and making her cry out in pleasure.  
  
Illyana pulled away from Nora’s dripping holes. She kissed her friend down the neck a couple of times and stroked her body.  
  
On her knees, crawling quite lovely, Illyana took ahold of Harry’s cock. It shined bright after claiming the last of Sindella’s holes.  
  
The chains unhooked and Zatanna had been let loose to play. She joined Illyana on her knees, cleaning Harry’s cock which had just been in her mother’s ass.  
  
Nora and Sindella had been left hanging in more ways than one. Although, judging by the devious glint in Illyana’s eyes, they might not be left hanging for long.  
**The Plot Resumes In the Next Chapter As Part of a Two Chapter Set(55 and 56) on March 16th, 2020. **  
**  
****  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	55. Chapter 55(3/16/2020 Update 1 of 2)

**Part One of a Two Chapter Set Posted on March 16th, 2020. **   
**Chapter 55**   
****

* * *

**  
**Harry, Megan, and Marie joined Lois and Mary Jane, driving up to the Van Dyne Industries press conference. They were all the guests of honor to show up at that location.  
  
“So, Jan’s pretty excited about whatever’s going on?” Megan asked.  
  
“Yeah, I’m looking forward to it myself,” Lois said. “She and Lana’s been doing some good work, but there’s also a few surprises. She says she’s going to change the world, and granted, everyone wants to do that, these days. But, I really think she’s confident.”  
  
“I just hope no one comes after the technology to use it for the wrong reasons,” Mary Jane said.  
  
Mary Jane jested, however, Harry and Megan exchanged an extremely uneasy look. Harry knew Jan’s security had been top of the line, but just because security had been top of the line, it did not me a sufficiently skilled individual or maybe a determined one, would not find a way around it.  
  
The car pulled up outside. A pair of guards made their way around and scanned them. Megan, Marie, Harry, Lois, and Mary Jane beeped.  
  
“Ah yes, the Kent party,” one of the guards said. “Don’t worry, Ms. Van Dyne and her assistants are looking forward to meeting you, as is her business partner.”  
  
‘Business partner?” Mary Jane asked.  
  
“Emma Frost,” Harry said without missing a beat.  
  
“Are you kidding me, she’s...she’s actually here?” Lois asked. “I’ve been trying to get an interview with her for years, but she’s a busy woman. And she’s working with Jan.”  
  
“Emma doesn’t really do projects unless she thinks they’re worth her time,” Harry said. “So, that gives me plenty of confidence that Jan’s doing is worthwhile.”  
  
“Well, Emma’s just one person’s opinion,” Marie said. “An opinion which holds a lot of weight in certain circles and one which Jan likely will take very seriously.”  
  
Harry only encountered Emma a couple of times, in passing, and maybe exchanged a couple of sentences. Emma had been a very busy woman. And extremely gorgeous. Megan eyed Harry with a knowing smile on her face, but did not say anything because it was time to head up and see what this project of Jan’s was all about.

* * *

  
“I know this sounds like a cliche, because it is, but when this project hit the ground running, it really took on a life of its own.”  
  
Jan met them personally when coming up from the elevator. The bubbly and excited woman bounced about. Lois, Mary Jane, Megan, Marie, and Harry followed her up from the parking guard and back into the elevator. Jan really did not need to come down to greet them.  
  
“So, how much of a world changing event are we talking about?”  
  
“Clean energy, and perhaps a way to help fix any further damages caused by Global Warming,” Jan said. “Although, climate change is a hot button issue these days, and there are a fair few on my board who don’t want me going into this extremely dicey area.”  
  
Harry could understand their concerns. Still, Jan wanted to prove she had been more of a fashion designer and more importantly more than Hank Pym’s assistant.  
  
“Karen!” Megan called.  
  
A very familiar face popped up at the bottom of the steps. Karen Beecher, Harry and Megan’s former classmate at Happy Harbor High, had gone onto other things, and was working as an Intern for Van Dyne Industries. She rushed down the steps, a big old smile on her face and threw her arms around Megan and Harry, to greet them with a very big smile.  
  
“Oh, it’s good to see you again,” Karen said.  
  
“Good to see you too, Karen,” Harry said. “Been keeping busy?”  
  
“Oh, you know it, honey,” Karen said. “I would ask if you’re busy, but I know how you’re doing.”  
  
“Karen, we’ve got it stabilized!”  
  
An excited voice of a teenage girl came from the lab.  
  
“Nadia, they’ve arrived….”  
  
“Oh, Harry Kent, that’s right, he’s coming here today,” Nadia said. “Hi, I’m Nadia Pym, it’s a pleasure to meet you, and you must be Megan Morse, Marie Logan….oooh Marie, I’m really a fan of your work, you’ve done a lot of good for the word. And Lois Lane, I read your articles all of the time. And Mary Jane Watson...surprised you got into photography….not that you’re good at it, but you look like someone who would be working for Jan’s fashion company, no offense.”  
  
“Trust me, none taken,” Mary Jane said.  
  
Nadia spoke without taking a breath. The daughter of Janet’s old mentor, she had regarded Jan as an older sister, and Jan had taken care of her, after Hank Pym’s demise.  
  
“So, is it true that Hello Megan is having a Broadway Musical and all of the proceeds are being donated to charity to help raise awareness against the poaching of endangered species?” Nadia asked.  
  
“Well, there are talks that are in the works,” Marie said. “There’s been...a couple of small snags.”  
  
“That isn’t the Sergei Kravinoff thing, isn’t it?” Nadia asked.  
  
Marie frowned, as did Megan. Sergei Kravinoff had been one of Marie’s harshest critics of her work. Namely, he called her another ignorant product of Hollywood, who only got into activism to boost her sagging career. While that was unfortunately true for many in Hollywood, as much as Marie hated to admit it, she was genuine in her activism. And Kravinoff had been the star of his own hunting show, which he hunted down some of the most exotic and rare species on the planet.  
  
Given how the Network head also boasted of Simon Stagg’s Understudy show and also aired G. Gordon Godfrey’s political commentaries, the man running the network had a very obvious lack of scruples.  
  
“Kravinoff...tried to get me blocked from getting several creatures moved to a preserve,” Marie said. “He claims that I’m being irresponsible for removing these majestic creatures from their natural habitats.”  
  
“Rich given how he has made his fame by hunting them,” Lois said. “And on television as well.”  
  
“Yeah, he’s...quite something else,” Karen said while rolling her eyes.  
  
“Yeah, thankfully I have friends who counteracted whoever is funding him,” Marie said.  
  
“Yeah, thankfully, and they should be given a gold medal.”  
  
The doors opened and Harry had to admit, when Emma Frost entered a room, she most certainly cast a hell of a presence.  
  
“Janet,” Emma said. “Is it ready?”  
  
“Yes, always,’ Jan said.  
  
“Harry,” Emma said, her expression brightening. “Lena told me how you have acquired your doctorate in biochemistry, faster than anyone else ever had. Even Jesse Wells did not manage that one.”  
  
“Well, a lot of hard work and many hours put in helped,” Harry said.  
  
The fact Harry could make time duplicates to accomplish the brunt of his studying also helped.  
  
“I hope you remember to sleep, for your sake,” Emma said. “Someone with your active social life is bound to crash and burn later.”  
  
“I have an amazing amount of stamina Ms. Frost,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, well we can discuss that at a future date,” Emma said. “I believe Janet wants my assistance in preparing for her presentation. I would say to imagine everyone in their underwear, but for some of the people you’re presenting to, that might cause your stomach to turn.”

* * *

  
Maxwell Lord twitched his fingers when watching the Press Conference.  
  
“And these new power cells will create a clean energy, which will be immune to electrical outages. And will reduce global warming by two hundred percent by the year 2025.”  
  
Lord just snorted, and leaned back in his chair. They wasted a lot of time and energy, on what amounted to a pie in the sky dream. Those power cells could be much more than making a lot of liberals feel good about themselves. Of course, if they really cared about the environment, they would live a minimalist lifestyle, off of the grid.  
  
Talking the talk was a lot easier than giving up consumer comforts. Of course, Lord also acknowledged pandering to this crowd, by selling them clean energy, would be a very profitable venture. If Lord had his hands on this power cell technology, he could do so much more.  
  
“And even an EMP blast would not knock out these power cells.”  
  
Now Lord had been intrigued about the military applications of this test.  
  
“And Ms. Van Dyne, what of all of the groups who would like to acquire this technology for their own nefarious purposes?” one of the reporters asked. “Over the past few years, there have been numerous robberies, attributed to the group known as AIM. Aren’t you the least bit concerned they could get involved and cause you problems?”  
  
“There’s always a concern.”  
  
“You should be concerned, Ms. Van Dyne,” Lord said.  
  
Lord had his share of connections throughout the city. One of them was through the various security contractors, and one of them had been contracted by Janet Van Dyne for her penthouse. Lord had used a similar system to boot.  
  
“You know I want the power cells, right?” Lord asked.  
  
“He’s there, you realize that?” the voice over the other end of the phone.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Lord said. “And Emma Frost is as well.”  
  
The bitterness crept into Lord’s voice when looking at the woman. She swiped a government contract out from underneath Lord’s nose. And Luthor’s as well, and it showed just how ruthless Emma could be. Lord almost had respect for her, if it did not affect his bottom line.  
  
“Make all of the preparations possible,” Lord said. “Once we have the cells, we have the power.”  
  
Both literally and figuratively. Maxwell Lord reached over to the cabinet. His business partners were running out of patience, due to the number of failures Lord had over the years. Every single time, Superman had been there to stop him.  
  
This time, Maxwell Lord would have the last laugh.

* * *

  
“Oh, don’t worry, Marie, I’ll be happy to sponsor your efforts,” Jan said. “I can’t believe someone actually was interested enough in Hello Megan to make a Broadway musical out of it and….a potential reboot?”  
  
“Yes,” Marie said. “On Netflix.”  
  
“Well, there you go,” Jan said. “I mean, it’s not like Hello Megan wasn’t a...it had it’s moments right?”  
  
“Jan, I admit as much as the next person how weak the writing was,” Marie said. “I don’t think people have made Megan a meme because of the quality of the show, I think they made her a meme because the show was so bad, it was charming. Almost...narmy in a sense.”  
  
“In it’s own way, it was art,’ Emma commented. “I know you’ve had some trouble with the show, and trouble getting any serious work, outside of voice acting in the years following. It was just like the Simon Trent thing on a smaller level, where he could not be anyone other than the Grey Ghost.”  
  
Emma really did wish Bruce Wayne would part with the uncut copies of the show he had acquired. The original studio lost them years ago, and the only copies available, was a torrent of the version which aired in syndication in the eighties and nineties, which had been chopped all to hell due to commercials. Emma thought Bruce could make even more money by giving them access to the treasure he sat on, but Bruce, like many collectors, hoarded a very valuable item.  
  
“Well, yes, obviously,” Marie said. “And it did push me into my charity work, so it can’t be too bad.”  
  
“There’s a silver lining for everything,” Harry said.  
  
“And you’ve done a lot of work,” Emma said. “If Karen Starr didn’t have your hooks into you, and Lena didn’t demand a lot of her time, I would try and seduce you away myself.”  
  
“Well, you could still try,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmm, maybe I could,” Emma commented. “Although, it’s more likely Lena and I will be working more closely together in the more distant future. It’s just everything has not aligned properly, at least until now.”  
  
“Looking forward to it,” Harry said.  
  
“So, how did you think the press conference went?’ Jan asked.  
  
“Oh, you smashed it out there,” Emma said. “No need to be nervous. You are a people person, even more so than I am.”  
  
“Come on, Emma, you can be alright with people,” Jan said.  
  
“Only those who are worth my time,” Emma said. “Can you believe Maxwell Lord tried to offer me a deal just last week? As if there’s anything that a second-rate Lex Luthor could give me which would be worth his time.”  
  
“Lord expressed interest in you,” Harry said. “You do realize he’s in bed with….”  
  
“AIM?” Emma asked. “Yes, I realize that. We had our meeting of the minds, which was unfair to him in some ways.”  
  
Dessert had come just right after lunch. The group continued their business meeting and most certainly they had a few things they could do together in the future. It had only been a pity Lena and Karen could not join them, but they were going to touch base sooner rather than later.

* * *

  
Karen Beecher, Nadia Pym, and Megan Morse walked around the lab. Nadia showed Megan a few projects and Karen, being her first week on the job, learned a fair bit talking to someone who had been there for a year.  
  
“I should go clear up my lab space,” Karen said.  
  
“Here, let me help you,” Megan said.  
  
Megan, Karen, and Nadia swept through the lab space. With Megan almost knocking a sketchbook open. It came open on a page which showed a suit. Karen’s eyes widened in horror.  
  
“Project Bumblebee?” Megan asked. “What’s that?”  
  
“It’s nothing,’ Karen said as she tried to snatch the sketchbook away, but Megan turned around to read it. “It’s just….just something that I’ve been doodling when I’ve been waiting for the chemicals to reach the right temperature.”  
  
“Oh, this looks pretty advanced for a couple of doodles,” Megan said.  
  
“Okay, fine, fine, fine,” Karen said. “It’s a super suit….I’ve been thinking about it...since the night Earth had been split into the kid world and the adult world. Remember that?”  
  
“Vividly,” Megan dryly responded.  
  
“I wondered, perhaps the world could use another hero, you know like Wasp or Superman, or someone like that,” Karen said. “And I’ve based it off of some of Pym’s old sketches i found in the lab, although I can’t get it to work right.”  
  
“Oh, maybe I can help with that,” Nadia said. “I mean, I know Dad’s work like the back of my hand. So if you’re having any problems.”  
  
“We have real work to do,” Karen said. “This is just a silly dream.”  
  
“It’s not silly, you want to do some good for the world in your own way,” Nadia said. “You know something, being a superhero, it would be cool. Working up the ranks, and maybe someday joining the Justice League...although I can’t believe they don’t have Superman with them. How could you be the elite team of Superheroes, without Superman? It just doesn’t make any sense, does it?”  
  
“He chose,” Megan said.  
  
“Their loss,’ Nadia said. “Seriously though, I can help you make your suit real and functional. I know more about Dad’s work more than anyone other than Jan and now….”  
  
A loud blaring sound came over the lab.  
  
“Alarm?” Karen asked. “Shouldn’t that be impossible?”  
  
“Oh, no, they’re going for the lower vaults,” Nadia said.  
  
“Can you get a visual on them?” Megan asked.  
  
Nadia rushed to punch up the security cameras. Someone had been blocking the feed but she got a few images. Just more than enough to give Megan a very clear idea about who was moving around the lab.  
  
“AIM,” Megan murmured darkly.  
  
Not them again. They had been like the bad penny who kept resurfacing over the past few years, to cause trouble to anyone and everyone.

* * *

  
Harry and Jan arrived downstairs only for the alarm to hit her.  
  
“Security’s been breached!” Jan yelled. “Damn it! They’re going for the cells.”  
  
“AIM,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course,” Jan said. “But, the cells aren’t the only thing down there. There are other...sensitive...and dangerous projects.”  
  
Harry understood what Jan meant right away. In a blink of an eye, Harry armored up into Superman and Jan activated a beacon on her watch which allowed her Wasp armor to come down to her body. She shrank so she could sit in the palm of Harry’s hand.  
  
“I’ll take us down,” Harry said.  
  
Wasp and Superman went off to save the day. Before the AIM goons downstairs could really go shopping and get their hands on the power cells.  
  
Or something worse.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter.**


	56. Chapter 56(3/16/2020 Update 2 of 2)

Some Blog Exclusive Smut which takes place after this chapter: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/03/yjr-volume-2-chapter-56-xtrablog.html  
**  
****Part Two of a Two Chapter Set First Posted on March 16th, 2020.**  
**Chapter 56)**  
****

* * *

**  
**Miss Martian popped through the door. Wasp fluttered out of the palm of Superman’s hand and a small group of AIM scientists front of them.  
  
“Are you honestly not tired of being humiliated?” Miss Martian asked.  
  
“You will all bend at the knee to the true masters of the world!” he yelled. “You will all bend at the knee before AI….”  
  
Wasp blasted the man in the face to shut him up. One of them swiped an energy sphere in the air and sent shockwaves through the air. Wasp darted around, dodged the attack, and clipped the man on the underside of his wrist with a very sizzling pulse of energy which stunned him.  
  
Miss Martian grabbed one of the goons around the neck and slammed him as hard as possible down to the ground. A loud crack echoed from the Martian. One of them blasted a miniature flame thrower. It caused Megan to flinch ever so slightly. Prior to Harry flipping through the air and taking him down.  
  
“Stay away from that!” Wasp yelled.  
  
“Crush her!”  
  
An AIM brute whirled around. Some hammer, doused in energy, came down towards Jan. Jan dipped, dodged, and swerved around the room, to avoid the hammer before it smashed her to pieces. The tiny superheroine came down and blasted the man in the side of the arm.  
  
Miss Martian sunk the man’s foot into the ground and allowed Jan to super charge the man’s hammer with a well placed shot with the stinger.  
  
One of the men burst open a vault. A Pym Cannon slipped into his hand and he fired.  
  
Megan grabbed Jan and Harry and sunk them through the floor. Only, there had been no need to as the cannon exploded on the man’s face.  
  
“Shit!” Jan yelled.  
  
Pym particles doused the man’s face, causing it to burst from the helmet. He shrunk down to a microscopic size.  
  
“Don’t touch him!” Jan yelled to the AIM soldiers.  
  
Superman blasted them away and Miss Martian put them to sleep. The three heroes came back around and dropped down to the ground just in time. Superman only could barely see the man.  
  
And then the man returned to his normal size, and kept growing, and growing until he was starting to burst through the ceiling. Things were only about to get worse from here.  
  
“Unstable Pym Particles,” Wasp murmured. “Damn it!”

* * *

  
Marie helped herself to a cup of coffee. Only to hear the sounds of battle from downstairs which caught her off guard.  
  
‘Marie, we’ve got a problem,’ Megan projected into her mind. ‘AIM attacked, and one of them had been doused with Pym Particles...we have no idea what’s going to happen, but we need you to evacuate the building.’  
  
Lois and Mary Jane came around the corner.  
  
“Megan said the AIM guy had been doused in unstable particles,” Marie said.  
  
“Okay, I slept through...whatever science Pym studied, but….even I know that’s not good,” Lois said.  
  
“Right, we need to get them out of here, because the particles will keep making him grow and shrink until his cells overload and take out the entire building,” Mary Jane said. “At least that’s how Gwen explained it to me when she mentioned it to me.”  
  
“Right, not time to deal with the science, time to deal with the run for your life,” Lois said. “ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP EVERYONE, THIS IS NOT A DRILL! SOME REALLY BAD SCIENCE GUY JUST DOUSED HIMSELF IN SOME UNSTABLE PARTICLES LIKE AN IDIOT!”  
  
Mary Jane appreciated Lois’s passion. Still, she had a feeling pulling the fire alarm would be a much easier way to get everyone to the exit promptly then running up the hallway and yelling like a madwoman.  
  
A rumble from downstairs could be heard. The people rushed through the doors. Marie grabbed Mary Jane and pulled her out of harm’s way just as a large fist punched through the floor. The man burst through the ceiling, eyes fluid and milky and he shrank back down before expanding back up.  
  
Every time the man grew, he got a little bit larger before deflating. And then expanding, back and forth. He roared and snatched at Marie’s ankle. Marie dodged out of the way and sent a cart flying at the man’s face when they made their way through.  
  
“Nadia and Karen, they’re not out,” Marie murmured.  
  
Marie waited for the man to disappear and made her move. She jumped over the hole, all the way to the main lab. With heavy breaths like she ran a marathon, Marie charged in.

* * *

  
Nadia and Karen picked up something from a basement scanner. Frowning, Nadia typed away at the computer and ran a quick simulation. Knowing the man could end up cutting the power from the building.  
  
“You really should leave!”  
  
“In a minute!” Nadia yelled back to Marie. “If my calculations are correct and then….oh no...this is worse than I thought.”  
  
Nadia ripped off the print out and hoped she had been wrong. The unfortunate problem with being a genius was she was more right than wrong most of the time.  
  
“The Pym Particles will self destruct and blow the entire city to ashes unless we find a way to remove them,” Nadia said.  
  
“There’s got to be a way, right?” Karen asked. “A way to….”  
  
“Working on it,’ Nadia said. “Alright, of course, the problem is the more the particles are unstable, the faster he switches from his giant form to his microscopic form. And the giant form is only going to get more giant until…..”  
  
Nadia snapped together two pieces of equipment. She did not have time to test the blasted thing. Still, she had been very confident it would work.  
  
“Really could have used the Project Bumblebee suit right now,” Karen said.  
  
“Yes, because Miss Martian and Superman are down there fighting it,” Nadia said. “And you know…..”  
  
“Yeah, I figured out they were Megan and Harry a long time ago,” Karen said. “But, that’s their business, what they want to do, and….you have to admit, it did make us feel safer when they were close by. And they’ve got this….and you got this too, Nadia. If anyone can save the day it can be….”  
  
One of the vents broke open and the floor shook. Nadia put up a hand to silence Karen and finished snapping the device into place. They were running short on time.  
  
“And put the wire in here, and perfect,” Nadia said. “Marie, someone needs to get close enough to the man when he’s on giant size and implant the weapon in the base of the neck. This charge should negate the particles and flush them out of his body, without infecting anyone else.”  
  
Nadia bit down on her lip. The only problem was if he acquired more particles. Thankfully, those have been moved to a vault across town, so unless he could sense them.  
  
Jan flew up from the lab below, through the floor. Nadia handed her the device.  
  
“GO!”  
  
Jan understood the device. The ground almost crumbled beneath them and blocked their way to the exit. Jan and Marie disappeared down to the basement with Nadia and Karen left behind.  
  
“Um...how….”  
  
Nadia blasted one of the windows open, giving them an exit. Karen’s eyes widened and she gulped very slightly, gazing downward. To say Karen had her share of misgivings about jumping from such a height.  
  
“It should be fine,” Nadia said. “If we calculate the angle of the jump just right,, we should be able to come out with nothing more than a few sore joints, maybe some bumps and bruises...sprained ankle but…..”  
  
“Sure beats getting smashed to bits,” Karen said.  
  
Nadia and Karen jumped out of the window and a loud smash through the building. They jumped out of the building just in time for it to be destroyed.  
  
Thankfully, they had been the last two who escaped, other than the heroes who had been standing inside of what had been Hank Pym’s basement lab.  
  
The hapless AIM scientist, expanding to several times his normal size, rose up. He screamed in agony ,reaching out to the south.  
  
“What’s down that way?” Harry asked.  
  
“Hank’s vault...it’s packed full of even more Pym particles,” Jan said. “Which, as you might have guessed, is not a good thing for him to get his hands on.”  
  
The scientist shrunk down one more time. Every time, the warmth surrounding his body increased and even at his microscopic size, it felt like Harry, Jan, Marie, and Megan stood in furnace. They climbed out of the hole, with Jan ready to prepare herself to do what needed to strike the moment the man started growing again.

* * *

  
The Scientist Supreme watched the carnage unfold. One of her scientists wrecked Van Dyne Industries and reduced it to rubble. Growing and shrinking. Screaming in pain.  
  
“It’s not how it wanted it.”  
  
“Well, what did you want?”  
  
Emma Frost walked behind the Scientist Supreme who broke out into a sigh.  
  
“Not someone to destroy half of the city,” she said.  
  
“Half is a cheerfully optimistic estimate,” Emma said. “Do you think they have any chances to succeed?”  
  
“Maybe a two percent probability, if there timing is on point,” she said.  
  
“Monica, there’s a reason why you haven’t taken AIM as far as it needs to be and now it’s in shambles,” Emma said. “You need to learn how to play the odds...yes, there’s a lot of anger in his mind. Anger at something that he cannot control, and it’s making him more unstable.”  
  
“We have to get him to stop.”  
  
He grew again with Wasp just narrowly missing putting the device on the man’s neck. Monica breathed in heavily and tried to figure out what they needed to do to get the man to stop growing. Hard to grab ahold of the man to take him down.

* * *

  
Superman darted into the man’s line of sight and kept him distracted. The scientist swiped at the air and made his way through the fence, reaching out for more. He roared, with no words coming out. The scientist had been reduced to nothing more than a monster.  
  
Wasp, like a tiny blur, dove in to impale the device on the back of the man’s neck. He reached around and smacked Wasp out of the air. The device when flying just before Megan caught it and prevented it from smashing down to the ground just in time as well.  
  
Megan slipped the device into Harry’s hand and Harry flew around. The man started to shrink one more time until Megan locked onto his mind.  
  
As she thought, the particles were based on his anger, his emotions and his frustrations. And this scientist felt them. So much so that Megan’s entire mind flooded with said anger. Marie reached over and grabbed Megan by the hand as the man started to rise up one more time.  
  
The two women, although Marie had been a novice, worked together to help temper the mind of the crazed giant. Who slammed his hands all around, breathing very heavily.  
  
Wasp got almost close enough to take the man down, only to find herself smashed down to the side. Superman flew around the man’s head and distracted him.  
  
Marie could see a weak spot. If only they could get close enough to get it. To temper the man’s mind and bring him down to the ground.  
  
A boost of mental energy hit Megan from afar and Marie could even feel the tingle. It amplified the powers of both of their minds and allowed Megan and Marie to latch onto the mind of the man.  
  
Marie, seizing her opportunity, charged up the man’s extended arm and jammed the device into the man’s spine. One pull of the switch caused the Pym Particles to siphon out of the man with a crackling. All while knocking Marie off to the side until Superman caught her.  
  
From the hole, several AIM scientists crawled out. Right in time to be greeted by some government agents who showed up.  
  
The scientist who had been infected, laid on the ground, shivering and moaning. The taste of power he acquired had been far too much. It damaged both his mind and his body and left him shuddering immensely.

* * *

  
AIM had been led off by SHIELD in shackles. Monica amongst them, in shackles, and very willingly turning herself in.  
  
The sense she cut some kind of deal with SHIELD, hit Harry suddenly. He watched Emma view Monica leaving out of the corner of her eye. Emma walked over for a second and the pair of SHIELD agents frowned.  
  
‘This will only take a minute,” Emma said. “I hope you have learned something from this.”  
  
“Yes,” Monica said. “In changing the world, I have become far worse than my sisters ever could be.”  
  
Emma just frowned. There would still be a place of someone of Monica’s stature in this world, and there would be no doubt she would be released to Queen Bee’s loving care sooner rather than later, after SHIELD got whatever information they had for AIM.  
  
Even if Marina had to pull in a lot of favors to return her sister home.  
  
“So, what happens with her?” Harry asked.  
  
“The future is hers to decide,” Emma answered. “Hopefully, for her sake, she makes the correct choice”  
  
More than anyone else, Emma Frost understood the need to stand out from the rest of the pack. And Monica had that need, that desire more than most people, but Emma had been there before. But, shortcuts did not win the chess game of life, rather long-term planning did.  
  
Harry walked over to where Nadia and Karen waited.  
  
“You two alright?”  
  
“Yeah, that made my heart rate jump up though,” Karen said. “I appreciate what you do even more now because...it’s hard to make those decisions over time.”  
  
Harry put his arm around Karen and pulled her in close.  
  
“It takes practice,” Harry said. “And if you’re serious about making Project Bumblebee a thing….”  
  
“Well, now it would be hard to get it done because the prototype was destroyed,” Karen said.  
  
“We rebuild though,” Nadia said. “Like everything else, we rebuild. As long as we have our greatest assets, our minds, we can do anything.”  
  
“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Harry said.  
  
Well, a good deal of financial support helped in ways like this was well. Harry watched as Emma slipped off, talking to Jan in undertone about something. He turned to Megan and Marie and smiled at them.  
  
“Your quick thinking really saved the day,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, it helps that when you’re scared for your life,” Marie said.  
  
The trio walked off, with Nadia and Karen following. From the park across the street, they would have to meet with Mary Jane and Lois who had been waiting with the poor people they managed to get out a long time ago. Who thankfully escaped the lab, although the lab would need to be rebuilt.

* * *

  
Maxwell Lord heard of the destruction of VanDyne industries. Which meant the power cells along with it. Because some scientist with self esteem issues had to get greedy and try and take a shot at Superman with an unstable cannon. And then, AIM’s Scientist Supreme was taken in and their entire organization crumbled.  
  
It was not a good day for Maxwell Lord. Especially when SHIELD was coming to him for Lord’s many crimes. Illegal trafficking and trying to incite a war among other things. Lord came down the steps, to prepare for his next move which looked to be to send him into hiding.  
  
“Good evening, Mr. Lord.”  
  
As Maxwell Lord lived and breathed, he came face to face with Vandal Savage, Hugo Strange, and Lord blinked twice. Surely, Bruce Wayne could not be with them?  
  
No, it was not Wayne, the faint facial scars indicated he just underwent plastic surgery like Bruce Wayne.  
  
“Savage,” Lord said. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“When man has lost everything, he can either perish, or finally see the light.”  
  
Savage clasped a hand over Lord’s shoulder. Lord responded with a nod, his eyes glazing over.  
  
“Yes, I’ve seen your vision...the Light’s vision of a better world,” Lord narrated in monotone. “And only the strong with survive.”  
  
“Of course, it’s nature’s intended order,” Savage said. “And with the upcoming great war, helped forward by the Justice League’s actions on New Year’s Eve of 2010, Earth will undergo a long overdue cleansing those who hold back our future evolution.”  
  
“So, shall we proceed?” Strange asked.  
  
Savage just smiled and turned Lord to the elevator. A glowing red chip flickered on his neck. The last one they could salvage, but Lord’s gifts would be a worthwhile investment.  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter on March 23rd, 2020 as Part of a Three Chapter Set(57, 58, and 59)**


	57. Chapter 57(3/23/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 23rd, 2020. **   
**Chapter 57)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Nina Dowd took a deep breath. Harry, Lena, Gwen, Caitlin, Diana, and Sam all stood by, very carefully monitoring the situation, where they would run Nina through the final round of tests.  
  
“If the process works, you should be able to shift through forms at will,” Lena said. “With all of the steps that we’ve taken, the worst thing that could happen is it does not work.”  
  
“Are you ready to go?” Diana asked. “We really appreciate you doing this, but if it’s something you’re uncomfortable with doing….”  
  
“No,” Nina replied. “I’m ready. Let’s do this.”  
  
Caitlin and Karen locked eyes, all determined to make this work.  
  
“Okay, here we go,” Caitlin said.  
  
Lena responded with a nod. This had been the first of many projects which Lena hoped to finally reach its final destination over the next few weeks. The crystal locked into place and the runes had been properly charged. Mera, Sindella, and Harry crafted them to perfection, and while Lena found herself woefully out of her depth with magic, she would trust some of the experts.  
  
“And now,” Lena said.  
  
She activated the device. The beam of light shot through the runes, and through the magnifying crystal before hitting Nina. Nina’s skin cells reverted back to what they were before the curse had been enacted. She shuddered and shifted before turning back into her normal self.  
  
Deep breathing followed as Nina looked herself in the mirror. Very disappointed with how unremarkable she looked, very disappointed indeed.  
  
“You should be able to turn back at will,” Karen said. “Just imagine your other form.”  
  
Nina closed her eyes and once again her body shifted. The busty cat girl form she knew and loved shifted back. A deep breath followed and Nina’s big grin only got bigger when she blinked at it.  
  
“And just for testing purposes turn back to normal,” Karen said.  
  
Nina turned back to her normal form, just long enough to run scans. She had grown comfortable in the new form, because it did make her stand out. Although, she supposed having a more human form would make her less conspicuous in several different ways, so there was that, she guessed.  
  
“It’s time,” Harry said. “Are you ready?”  
  
Diana moved over and opened up the rune to open the gate.  
  
“It’s time,” Diana said.  
  
Two of the Amazon Guards Diana met both nodded and disappeared. The form of Barbara Ann Minerva, better known as Cheetah, had been escorted out of the gate. Diana motioned for the device and Minerva’s eyebrow cocked up.  
  
“It’s as I promised,” Diana said. “I would fix what went wrong.”  
  
“We’ll see,” Minerva said. “Get on with it.”  
  
She had been cold and very crisp with her words towards Diana. Harry and Karen put a hand on either of Diana’s shoulders with Barbara Minerva being led closer towards the machine. Deeply breathing when she settled down on either side of said machine.  
  
“Recalibrating the machine,” Gwen said. “Let’s do this.”  
  
They needed a stronger blast because while Nina had enjoyed the gifts her form had given, Minerva had not, and had grown rather resentful for reasons of her own. Diana hoped, preyed, this would be the olive branch which would mend the friendship they once had.  
  
Cheetah sat perched and the beam of light connecting to her rippled through the woman’s body. She shifted, with only a moderate amount of pain. She turned back into a gorgeous redhead woman, and the frown on her face turned into a smile.  
  
“Well, you did it,” Minerva said smiling. “Of course, providing this holds and I don’t revert back into my Cheetah form.”  
  
“We’ll make sure to do everything, run every test to make sure you don’t,” Caitlin said. “Unless you….”  
  
“Never,” Minerva said. “It twisted my mind, in addition to my body. I never want to be down that road ever again.”  
  
Diana really hoped they could both be on the road to redemption. There was a small probability Minerva could revert, so naturally, Diana adopted an extremely pessimistic approach on the matter.

* * *

  
Ruby, decked in the Blue Beetle armor, dodged a group of thugs who all made an attempt to cause her arm. She stopped short of blasting an old woman, and the trigger happy scarab needed to be reminded of certain things.  
  
“Okay, I would appreciate if you don’t take out the old lady...or the blind man...or the dog, this time,” Ruby said. “Because, that’s going to be a mess if we do it for real.”  
  
“Redirecting our attacks is inefficient and takes up more time,” the scarab said. “Collateral damage is unfortunate, but necessary, and if it’s them or us, then you must understand, Ruby Arias, that survival is key.”  
  
“I don’t feel like blowing up innocent people is ever necessary,” Ruby argued.  
  
“Fine, we’ll do it your way,” the scarab said.  
  
Ruby dodged the gun fire from the soldiers on the ground. She put up the armor and deflected the shots. Avoiding hitting any civilians, Ruby nailed them down with a couple of shots.  
  
A rumbling from behind Ruby caught her off guard. To be honest, she had never gone this far in the simulation. A large tank made its way towards Ruby. Quickly, Ruby yanked two civilians out of the way and jumped behind a bus. The tank just knocked the bus over.  
  
“The fuel line is on the left side,” the scarab said. “You should hit it, and it will take out the rest of the mercenaries as well.”  
  
“And also some innocent people as well,” Ruby said.  
  
“You are rather persistent and stubborn,” the scarab said.  
  
Ruby dove high into the air and crashed down onto the tank and rattled it. The tank sent an electrified shock. The scarab protected her from most of it. However, Ruby had been sent head over heels, flipping over and landing on the ground right before the tank almost ran over her.  
  
At the very last second, Ruby avoided being crushed by the incoming tank. Breathing heavily, she knocked it back and sent it flipping over to crash down onto the ground.  
  
Ruby, wiping a bead of sweat off her face, settled down with a couple of deep breaths. She arched her neck back and avoided the tank shooting rounds at her. The street underneath her blue up.  
  
Ruby appeared in the middle of a blank room. Kara, Megan, and Harry watching her, along with her mother, Lena, and Gwen in the next room.  
  
“So, how did I do?” Ruby asked.  
  
“Better than the last time, still need some work on your reaction time,” Harry said.  
  
“So, not quite ready to join the Team yet?” Ruby asked.  
  
Harry put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
“You’re getting there, keep training, and you’ll be there, someday,” Harry said. “As you and the scarab get more comfortable and work together in harmony, the sky’s the limit.”  
  
“Time for a break,” Sam said. “How about that pizza?”  
  
“Great!” Ruby cheered.  
  
The scarab retracted, and those who did not know any better would think it would be a tattoo placed firmly on the back of the Teenage Girl’s neck.  
  
“So, really getting better?” Kara asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Megan said. “She’ll be ready soon, maybe not as soon as Cassie would be. Although Diana and Donna are overseeing her training.”

* * *

  
Outside of Titans Tower, Harry had been greeted very warmly by Starfire who swept him up into a crushing hug, her heaving bosom pushing up against his chest before she pulled back with a big smile on her face.  
  
“It’s good to see you made the trip,” Starfire said. “Did everything go well?”  
  
“Didn’t run into any giant robots on the way, did you?” Holly Granger, better known as Hawk of the duo of Hawk and Dove.  
  
“No,” Harry said. “Why, did the Titans fight giant robots lately?”  
  
“Well, yeah, recently,” Holly said. “But, then again, we deal with some much weird stuff, you wouldn’t believe it.”  
  
“I don’t know, there might be something in the water,” Raven said as she swooped into the room. “It’s nice to see you.”  
  
Raven leaned in and planted a brief kiss on Harry before she pulled away. Holly’s sister, Dawn, arrived next to them all and gave Harry a smile.  
  
“So, I heard about the rumors that the League’s recruiting soon?” Dawn asked. “And you….might actually join this time?”  
  
“It’s more than rumors.”  
  
Rebecca Grayson appeared at the door. Starfire, Raven, Hawk, and Dove should have been used to Rebecca’s sudden appearances, but her arrival caught them off guard.  
  
“I’ve been visiting some friends in Gotham,” Rebecca said. “And Black Canary talked to me, about potentially...us working together with the League more closely together.”  
  
“Black Canary, and not Batman?” Starfire asked in surprise.  
  
“For some reason, she thought I might be more prone to listen, if it came from her and not him,” Rebecca said.  
  
“I bet she wasn’t wrong,” Raven said.  
  
Rebecca responded with a chuckle. No, Black Canary had been on the mark with the assessment Rebecca would be more likely to listen to a League Pitch.  
  
“And I said that maybe I would, and maybe I won’t, but….I don’t really think it’s a good idea,” Rebecca said. “She tried to sweeten the deal by inviting the five of us to join the League.”  
  
“Oh, that would be chill!” Starfire said in her usual excited voice, bouncing up and down and giving them all a nice sight of her bouncing breasts. “I mean, with Power Girl and Wonder Woman and Black Canary...and well all of the rest.”  
  
“We could do some good by working with the League,” Dawn admitted.  
  
“We also do plenty of good without the League,” Holly countered. “When have they acknowledged anything we do? Never. You know what’s happening. The League’s losing steam, and they are all about public image now, more than actually saving the world.”  
  
“That’s a pretty cynical view to take, sis,” Dawn said.  
  
“No, it’s the truth,” Holly persisted. “They are bending at the knee to the United Nations, to appease them. They’ve turned the Hall of Justice into a tourist trap. Some of them do PSAs, and sappy, preachy, ones at that, because they want look good. And they’re only recruiting us, because let’s face it, the League as it is, isn’t appealing to the Youth Movement.”  
  
“Well, you do have a point,” Raven said. “Why now?”  
  
“I didn’t confirm either way for the record,” Rebecca said. “I think we should put this matter to a vote...all in favor.”  
  
Kory and Dawn raised their hands.  
  
“And all against,” Rebecca said.  
  
Holly and Raven both raised their hands.  
  
“Looks like we’re deadlocked,” Dawn said.  
  
“No, our fearless leader has to make the choice,” Holly said. “What do you say?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Have you decided to join the League or not, Harry?” Kory asked.  
  
The five Titans turned their attention to Harry to await his answer. And Harry had made up his mind and decided to reveal it exclusively to the Titans before he did to the Justice League.

* * *

  
Harry waited for Jade and Thea to arrive. The two of them had been laying low for a little bit, but had been invited to stay with Harry.  
  
The door of the elevator opened up, with Jade, Thea, and a thirteen year old girl who looked like a miniature version of Jade, with Harry’s green eyes. She smiled, and rushed over, throwing her arms around Harry and giving him a big hug in greeting.  
  
“Hello, Daddy!” she said.  
  
Harry smiled as the teenager pulled her way around her.  
  
“You’ve grown since the last time I’ve seen you, Lian,” Harry said.  
  
“Of course, I have,” Lian said. “Mom said that I would until I’m about fourteen or fifteen, and then I’ll slow down, and I won’t be that...until a few more months.”  
  
“By the next school year,” Jade said. “If Caitlin’s calculations are correct, and...well she’s the expert, so I will defer to her...but legally, to the world, you’re my younger sister.”  
  
“I know, Mom” Lian said with a smile.  
  
All of the Paperwork had been ready for her to head off to Gotham Private Academy next autumn, where she would be officially able to pass off as a fifteen year old girl. She had slowed down, until she would be aging at a normal pace by that point.  
  
“Go up to the lab, and we’ll be with you in a minute,” Jade said. “And don’t stop at the candy machine!”  
  
Lian just grinned, gave her father one last hug, and a kiss on the cheek before running off.  
  
“So, how did this happen?” Thea asked.  
  
“Well, Thea, when a man and woman have certain urges…..” Jade began.  
  
“I know how it happened, but...how did you….how did you have a child?” Thea asked with a slight roll of her eyes. “No, wait, I know how...why did you...I thought that you were focusing on your schooling and you...well I never would expected you to be mother material.”  
  
Neither did Jade to be honest.  
  
“Well, it started when I discussing some things with Lena and Caitlin, about how my children would age,” Harry said. “And they suspected that they would have an accelerated aging process, and Lena mentioned it would be a lot easier to chart those things if we had an actual child to do so with.”  
  
“And I just happened to be in ear shot and offered...to assist with the experiment,” Jade said. “Harry’s ability to turn his potency on and off at will...it truly works because the first time he did so, I was with child. I won’t bore with the details, but despite her accelerated aging, Lian’s very happy and adjusted, and also smart...almost too smart for her own good. But, that’s her super enhanced brain power at work.”  
  
“So, do all children of clones get hyper accelerated aging or just because Harry’s part Kryptonian?” Thea asked.  
  
“Why, interested?” Jade asked.  
  
“No, just curious,” Thea said.  
  
“We don’t know, but we suspect the accelerated aging is hard-coded in the genetics, until we reach our teenage years, and our children will be the same,” Harry said. “But...let’s wait to see how Lian does when she starts aging normally before we even consider anything like that.”  
  
Thea thought it was fair enough. She was nowhere near ready to have children, while trying to figure out who she was and what her place in life was.  
  
“How’s your sister?” Harry asked.  
  
“She’s making...some progress,” Thea said. “Still a bit messed up from what happened, and after what she been through, who could blame her? And I’ve done what I can as the Green Arrow, although...it just feels wrong underneath that mantle.”  
  
“You’ve done well,” Jade said.  
  
Thea nodded, true enough.  
  
“The League’s asked me to rejoin because that worked out wonderfully the first time,” Thea said. “And have you actually decided?”  
  
“I’ll tell you about it later,” Harry said. “Over coffee.”  
  
“Yeah, that sounds good,” Thea said.  
  
“So, how about we see how our daughter’s doing?” Harry asked.  
  
“She’s taken after her aunt,” Jade said. “Very adept with a bow.”  
  
Good to hear, and Harry suspected Ruby, Lian, and Cassie would be amongst the next generation of heroes and the future of the Team as it continued to be involved.

* * *

  
Lena just smiled. Her granddaughter, as weird as it was to say, and being a thirty-one year old grandmother, of a twenty-one year old son and a thirteen year old granddaughter, made for a very strange family tree. And that was on top of the entire Luthor family history being straight out of a George R.R. Martin wet dream.  
  
“Your cells are healthy, and...you are absorbing small trace amounts of yellow solar radiation, making you immune to most diseases,” Lena said.  
  
“So, does that mean I can get super powers?” Lian asked excitedly. “Like be able to run faster than a speeding bullet, be more powerful than a locomotive, and able to leap tall buildings in a single bound?”  
  
Thea could barely hide her amusement, and Jade just tried to look disapproving. A brief smile crept on the edge of her face.  
  
“Everything is possible, but we’ll keep monitoring your progress,” Lena said. “You are extremely healthy, but the next few months will be crucial as you shift through a more normal aging process.”  
  
“So, I’m done here, right?” Lian asked.  
  
“Yeah, you’re done,” Harry said. “Why don’t you head downstairs? Cassie and Ruby are in the visitor’s room. There’s pizza and X-Box down there.”  
  
“Cool,” Lian said. “Bye, Dad, Mom, Aunt Thea, Granny Lena.”  
  
Lena just feigned disapproval and Lian just grinned. It had been a little inside joke. Lian rushed off to join the other two girls downstairs.  
  
“Shoo our daughter out of the room, tempt her with pizza and X-Box,” Jade said. “Very shrewd.”  
  
“Yes,” Harry agreed. “Very.”  
  
Lena filed the latest test results. Thea, Jade, and Harry already had made their way up to the luxury suite and Lena felt it had been prudent to join them.  
**The Shameless Smut Commences In the Next Chapter.**


	58. Chapter 58(3/23/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 23rd, 2020.**   
**The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned. **   
**Chapter 58)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Thea and Jade, working in tandem, made quick work of Harry’s clothing. The two skilled women stroked Harry from head to toe, with his length extending and stretching into the palm of Jade’s hand. She squeezed it, with a soft smile on her face. Her fingers moved, dancing all the way down Harry’s length and stroking him good and hard. Harry thrust his hips out, meeting Jade’s clutching hand when she grabbed and released him.  
  
“Mmm,” Jade said. “Been a long time.”  
  
Jade dropped down to her knees and took Harry inside of her mouth to pleasure him. Harry put his hands on the back of Jade, while rocking back and forth.  
  
Thea stripped completely naked, showing off her athletic body. From behind, Lena wrapped her arms around Thea and worked down, rubbing her pussy and getting it nice and wet.  
  
“You really couldn’t wait to start until I got up here?” Lena asked.  
  
“No, we couldn’t….help ourselves,” Thea managed with her hips moving back and forth with Lena’s dipping digits which made her shoulder.  
  
“That much is obvious,” Lena said.  
  
Lena set Thea down on the bed and spread her legs far. One hand strayed up Thea’s thigh and stopped at the apex of it. Slow strokes built up momentum and Lena reached over to cup Harry’s balls and then shifted over, grabbing the back of Jade’s head.  
  
Watching Jade choke on Harry’s cock brought a tingle of desire through Lena’s loins. Her nipples, hard as a rock, made her discard her shirt and also her skirt. Sitting there, wearing a lacy black bra, panties, and a garter bell and stockings, along with high heel shoes dangling, Lena dipped her fingers into both Thea and Jade at the same time. While Harry grabbed the back of Thea’s head and kissed her deeply while Jade sucked away at his cock.  
  
The sounds of wet, slurping pleasure resounded against the room. Jade’s loud, messy, oral assault brought Harry as far into her mouth as humanly possible. Harry leaned on deep, and thrusted into her mouth, making Jade just alternate between coughing and moaning with pleasure. Harry grabbed ahold the back of Jade’s head and pulled her in deeply.  
  
“You like choking on my pole, don’t you?” Harry asked.  
  
The sexy MILF drove down onto Harry’s manhood even more. Feeling Lena work her pussy, lick it, and then nibble at her clit. Before Lena slid up off of the bed and did the same to Thea and got her bucking.  
  
“Oh, I think she’s ready now,” Lena said. “Go for it.”  
  
Harry extracted his twitching manhood for Jade’s mouth. Jade, sliding back on her knees on the bed, hitched in a very hard and heavy breath.  
  
Thea looked up at Harry. Harry grabbed her tight by the hips and plunged down into her.  
  
The loud, wet sounds of pleasure erupted through the room. Thea tightened her legs around Harry’s hips the faster he jammed into her. With Harry cupping her nice, perky breasts and giving them a squeeze. Taking her nipple in hand and squeezing it.  
  
Lena aggressively kissed Jade and grabbed the sexy woman by the ass. Their tongues demanded control over the other. Lena managed to assault some of Jade’s weak spots.  
  
Jade succumbed to the desires of this most powerful woman. Her hands, placed on Lena’s backside, only encouraged the woman to deep the full frontal assault and keep kissing her. Sucking on her lip, exploring the insides of her mouth with her tongue, practically violating Jade’s tonsils.  
  
Lena unclipped her bra and rose completely up. She grabbed the back of Jade’s head and shoved it on her tit.  
  
“Suck,” Lena breathed.  
  
Jade sucked on Lena’s tit and moaned very aggressively around it. Oh, yes, it was rather good to have it into her mouth. While just next to her, Harry fucked Thea’s brains out.  
  
Thea screamed out from each deep thrust on Harry’s part. It had been way too long since she felt Harry inside of her and Thea basked with every single moment of him sliding into her. Pushing in, pulling out, pushing in, and pulling out. Assaulting her tight wet hole with a series of mighty thrusts which sent Thea directly to the breaking point. Grabbing onto Harry’s bicep, she squeezed it and released it.  
  
“Mmmm!” Thea moaned loudly and lewdly.  
  
Harry pummeled Thea’s tightening hole, squeezing it down and releasing him with long, fluid, endless pumps. Ensuring Harry would remain close to her when thrusting away at her hole, until it tightened around him. Her nails, raking Harry’s skin from the full assault.  
  
Finally, Thea came and Harry just kept riding her out all the way through the orgasm. He slid deep into Thea’s warm hole and punished her, getting her to cry out more from the rapid fire thrusting.  
  
After riding out Thea’s orgasm and Lena inducing one in Jade, mother and son met in the middle briefly. Lena put her hands on Harry’s head and gave him a deep, passionate kiss. With Harry pulling down Lena’s panties and revealing her very wet pussy.  
  
Harry’s throbbing hard length pressed against Lena’s wet hole and rubbed up against her. The friction of her cunt lips encouraged Harry to drive his cock inside of her body. Harry grabbed Lena and speared her down onto him.  
  
“Now, that we’ve left the two little girls painting, time to have some real fun,” Lena said.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and just basked in the moment. His beautiful mother, squeezing her pussy around him while bouncing up and down. Lena cradled Harry’s head into her chest and allowed him to suck on her breasts. Which Harry did, feverishly and without any warning. Her nipple slid all the way into Harry’s mouth with a long, warm suck which got even more prominent the faster Harry worked back and forth over her nipple.  
  
A dildo dropped from the sky in the middle of the bed. Jade and Thea raced towards it, with Jade just winning.  
  
The next movement sent Thea onto her back, legs spread. Jade lubricated the dildo, lined it up and jammed it deep into Thea to make her scream.  
  
A series of deep thrusts with Jade working over Thea’s pussy in time of squeezing and manipulating her tight body. Spending a lot of quality time together, allowed Jade to hit all of the weak spots and manipulate Thea like a glorified puppet on a string.  
  
Harry’s magical fingers danced against the side of Jade’s thigh and made her squirt, squirm, and explode all over Harry’s thrusting fingers. One finger, two fingers, three fingers, all in a row and all driving into Jade’s sopping wet core. Squeezing down and releasing her pussy with his fingers working inside of her. Jade breathed heavily the more Harry worked her over and pleasured her.  
  
All while Thea got some pleasure of her own.  
  
All three women cumming at once just sent a charge through Harry. Harry pulled out of Jade and allowed Lena to lick his hand. While the other hand placed down on the small of Lena’s back got her bouncing up and down and burying as much cock inside of her body as humanly possible.  
  
Biting down on her lip, Lena released a pleasurable cry when splashing all over Harry’s length. She had a hell of an orgasm.  
  
“Amazing, as always.”  
  
“As are you,” Harry said.  
  
Harry pulled Lena into a long, powerful kiss, and the two enjoyed each other. Sliding back from Harry, Thea and Jade crawled in, looking like ravenous succubi. They leaned down and kissed Harry’s length, sucking onto his balls and cock, and licking what Lena had off of them.  
  
Jade turned away from Harry and swayed her thick ass at him. Her delicious body, called for Harry. Harry grabbed Jade by her ass, and slid up against her warm slit. He teased pushing into her pussy, but he had a different hole in mind. Lubricating Lena’s asshole with her juices, while pressing his finger against her pussy and fingering her to an orgasm, Harry got to work on preparing Jade.  
  
Mid-orgasm, Harry lined up his stiff prick with Jade’s tight back passage and shoved it inside of her. She screamed, the pleasure shooting through the body.  
  
“Oh, you mother fucker!” Jade howled.  
  
“Guilty on two accounts,” Lena said.  
  
Lena lowered Thea’s head into her pussy. While the dildo hovered in the air. Lena and Harry met eye to eye with each other and smiled deeply while the dildo edged against Thea’s warm, juicy lips. It edged against her and rubbed tightly.  
  
Mother and son locked eyes. Harry’s manhood disappeared deep into Jade’s tight backside while he aimed the dildo, magically connected to his own pleasure centers, and jammed it deep into Thea. A flick of his wrist and it made Harry just throw his hand back and forth, plunging all the way inside of her tightening core which spurted all over the place from what Harry was doing.  
  
Thea never once broke her momentum. Licking Lena’s pussy until she drank all of the juices sounded pretty damn good right about now. Lena cradled Thea’s head and threw her hips back.  
  
In her line of sight, the obvious sounds of Jade being anally fucked penetrated Thea’s ears. As much fun as she had, being buried tongue deep inside of Lena, she wanted Harry’s cock in her ass.  
  
“All in due time,” Lena said. “Closer.”  
  
Thea made Lena hit the pleasure peak and had her hips jump up to meet Lena’s thrusting hips. The shower of honey entered Thea’s mouth and she sucked it up, droplet by droplet, hungering for what was flowing into her mouth.  
  
Jade, dug her nails into the bed and let out a cry of pleasure. Harry, holding onto her tight ass from behind, picked up the pace and thrusted harder into her. The weight of his balls, slapping down on Jade’s ass, caused her to cry out in pleasure. The movement of her body as Harry embraced her tightly from behind.  
  
“Oh, you’re mine.”  
  
“Always!” Jade cried out.  
  
She flexed her anal muscles around Harry’s tool to get an explosion. While Harry sent jolts of magic, hitting Jade hard across her clit. The pleasure only doubled the faster Harry moved in and out of Jade, working her ass over with well precise precision.  
  
Lena toyed with her nipple. Thea grew more ravenous with her tongue-fucking. As amazing as Thea’s mouth was and it could be very amazing, Lena’s main focus had been on Harry and his pulsing cock, ready to burst into Jade’s ass. His balls, slapping her tight rump at all of the right points came close for an explosion which would rock her senseless.  
  
Jade clutched on tight. She could feel it building up. Harry’s orgasm had been upon them and Jade could not wait for her ass to be filled up with his cum. She felt whole, complete, with Harry. Touching her in some tender ways, alternating between fucking her ass hard. The contrast kept Jade on her toes.  
  
Jade tasted her cum straight from Harry’s fingers. While Harry worked her to a fresh explosion with the free hand. A blur sped up with Harry slamming himself repeatedly into Jade’s tight ass from behind. Squeezing and releasing him, until Jade looked over her shoulder.  
  
One hungry gaze told Harry to cum.  
  
Harry bottomed out in Jade’s tight asshole from behind and spilled inside of her. The weight of his balls just expanded and contracted when Harry kept filling her until his balls were empty.  
  
“Bring her over,” Lena said in between moans.  
  
Harry did so, levitating Jade, and careful not to spill too much cum on the bed. Lena grabbed Jade by the hips and munche away at her ass. Loud slurps, invitingly digging Harry’s seed out of Jade’s anus. The assassin twitched and came over the pillow she had been slumped all over.  
  
With a smile, Harry leaned over and spread Thea’s cheeks. Her ass, inviting as everything, practically drew Harry in. Harry leaned in, and began to slowly thrust his way into Thea’s ass.  
  
Harry and Lena met eye to eye with Harry telling Lena, without so many words that she was next. Lena just smiled and waited her turn.  
  
Needless to say, Lena was pretty thirsty for it.  
**The Shameless Smut Continues In the Next Chapter.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	59. Chapter 59(3/23/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 23rd, 2020. **   
**   
** **The Following Chapter Has Nothing But Shameless Smut.**   
**Chapter 59)**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Sam and I were testing the durability of my webbing,” Gwen said. “And I think you’ll find I’ve found a found and inventive way to do so.”  
  
Harry stepped into the lab, and came across the very alluring sight of Samantha Arias, stripped down to her bra and panties, and webbed to a chair. With a nice gag involved. The sound of clothes hitting the ground behind him could be heard. Gwen removed her lab coat, her blouse, and her pants. She stood before Harry, wearing nothing but a lacy red bra and a matching tiny thong over her world class ass.  
  
The second Harry turned around, Gwen grabbed his crotch and began to rub it. Harry smiled and grabbed Gwen around the back of the head and pulled her in close.  
  
“You naughty little minx.”  
  
Gwen grinned and Harry pulled her into a kiss, crushing their lips together. The seconds of pleasure coming from Sam could be heard. Gwen worked Harry’s shirt off, along with his pants. The two worked against each other, intense and hot exploration on each other’s bodies.  
  
Down came Harry’s underwear and up went his cock. Gwen put her hand around Harry and stroked him aggressively. After ten very nice strokes with Gwen’s right hand, while she licked her left hand, Gwen swifted. Her wet left hand stroked Harry ten times in succession.  
  
Gwen dropped to her knees, stroking Harry’s cock and moving in to suck his balls. When she got his balls good and sucked, Gwen’s juicy lips wrapped around Harry’s pole and began to suck on him, extremely hard. Harry grabbed the back of Gwen’s head and pushed her face down onto her.  
  
Cutely, Gwen gagged on his cock the moment it slid into her throat and made her breath in and breathe out very aggressively. Harry leaned in and worked into her face.  
  
“Keep it up and I’m going to explode.”  
  
Gwen clutched his balls and slowly, but surely, pushed Harry to his breaking point. Her sticky fingers, aggressively milking his balls brought Harry to the edge and then a couple of steps beyond. He held onto Gwen’s head, and rocked in, face-fucking her vigorously. Gwen’s widened eyes opened and shut. Her moans only doubled down, increasing in frequency the more she sucked on Harry’s engorged, juicy pole. Just sliding down her throat and stuffing her mouth, very vigorously.  
  
Harry pushed down her throat with one more motion and exploded in Gwen’s mouth. Despite the taste of the seed being nice, Gwen did not swallow it.  
  
She instead rose up and sauntered over to Sam. The chair tilted back with Gwen straddling Sam’s hips. Sam looked Gwen in the eye and Gwen kissed her. Sharing Harry’s seed with Sam, the two women made out.  
  
Harry dove behind both of them in a blink of an eye and relieved them of their panties. Rubbing their hot cores, Harry received the desired reaction from both of them. Burning heat, from their burning loins.  
  
Lifting up Sam, still wrapped in the webbing, Harry set her down on a nearby table. Which he transfigured into a makeshift bed. Gwen climbed up next to Sam, her wet pussy exposed. Harry put his hand on her crotch and rubbed Gwen vigorously and quite aggressively to get her set up. Gwen peered over her shoulder, softly and aggressively moaning.  
  
“Her pussy is pretty wet,” Harry said. “Eat it up and you’ll get the fucking of your life.”  
  
Gwen thought this was a capital idea. A good way to test the durability of her webbing. She moved in and stuck her tongue into Sam’s wet slit and made her hips move up.  
  
Sam’s mind flooded with pleasure. Gwen’s tongue, always so talented, pushed into her. She could see, out of the corner of her eye, Harry’s cock.  
  
“Do it, finish her off,” Sam begged Harry.  
  
Harry just smiled and grabbed ahold of Gwen’s hips tightly before fucking her from behind. The sounds of flesh slapping together resounded across the room. Harry rocked back and forth into Gwen.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes. The webbing held up, even after Harry transported Sam from the chair to this makeshift bed. Sam’s juices flowed. She got off on being bound and her sweet honey taste just flowed into Gwen’s mouth. Gwen lapped up the juices, sucking, drinking, just enjoying a pleasant little ride. Hungering for the honey of the lovely woman beneath her the faster Gwen moved and shifted.  
  
“OOOH!” Sam shouted.  
  
Harry just smiled and picked up the pace. Gwen’s oh so fuckable body shifted and melted pretty much into his hands from every time. Harry knew how to get Gwen going and knew how to work her.  
  
Her insides tightened around Harry. Harry leaned in and thrust into her body, riding her out even more.  
  
The webbing dissolved just enough for Sam to grab the back of Gwen’s head and pushed her down. Gwen ate Sam’s pussy deeper and made several wet and hot sounds. The hot breathing from across the room was both stunning and simulating at the same time. Harry’s fingers rapidly danced against Gwen’s body while riding her all the way through to an orgasm. Her clutching walls only increased.  
  
She came around Harry and hard. And Harry rode it out, chaining her first orgasm to another orgasm.  
  
“Oh, she’s good,” Harry said. “But, I think she needs a break.”  
  
Suddenly, Harry waved his hand and Gwen had been hanging upside down from the ceiling, wrapped in her own webbing. Dripping wet and frustrated.  
  
“Well, that’s an interesting test,” Sam said. “Let’s see how good it really is.”  
  
Sam had been freed and crawled over to Harry, launching herself over to him. The two made out, with Harry grabbing onto Sam’s leg tight and pulling her closer. Harry’s hard cock, moist from Gwen’s juices, pushed against Sam’s body. Her warm slit, edging closer towards him, greedily grabbed onto Harry.  
  
She needed him to be inside of her. Harry cupped her breasts and pushed Sam all the way against him. Sam moaned and lowered down onto her.  
  
Sam bit down on her lip when Harry filled her up. Harry’s hands relaxed her and made her feel so good, so alive. Her entire body, shifting back and forth, sent Harry rumbling into her depths. Twelve inches, of throbbing manhood shoved all the way into her aching body and sent Sam to the edge, moaning in pleasure.  
  
“Yes,” Sam breathed in his ear. “OOOH YES!”  
  
Harry leaned in and sucked on Sam’s heaving breasts. Sam just smiled and held Harry closer towards her. Yes, her body was being tested, and tormented and she would be lying if she did not crave every single instant of Harry’s touch. Just working her body to the edge and making her feel endless pleasure.  
  
“OOOH, MORE!” Sam cried out with a nibble on Harry’s ear when riding him.  
  
Harry controlled the insides of this beautiful woman. Each long ride, pressed Sam all the way down onto him. She stretched around his cock, wet, and grabbing onto him, with tight, wet movements. She breathed in, eyes just widening, pleasure just dancing through her eyes.  
  
“You’ve gotten what you’ve wished for, haven’t you?” Harry asked her.  
  
Sam, nodding, bit down on her lip. Harry milked her breasts, with them bouncing directly in front of his face. He switched to her ass, grabbing it as he fucked her deep.  
  
And then, he turned Sam around, dangling her over the table, and thrusted away. Sending Sam to a fit of pleasure.  
  
Gwen’s eyes closed when she watched. Nipples hardened, pussy ached, and yet her hands were tied. The sounds Sam made from afar stirred up Gwen. She heard it, the sounds of Harry’s balls slapping down onto Sam’s thighs. They sounded pretty full and Gwen wished those balls slapped against her thighs.  
  
Harry grabbed Sam tight from behind and explored every inch of her body. The dark haired woman just breathed in heavily. Harry slammed deep inside of her, stretching her pussy out and making her just feel everything. Every inch of his manhood just stuffing her and making Sam just shift, almost explode. Harry knew precisely all of the buttons to hit and he hammered them hard.  
  
One more explosion lubricated Harry’s path inside of Sam. He closed in on her.  
  
“Too bad Gwen can’t join us,” Harry said. “All in the name of science.”  
  
“Yes, in science,” Sam agreed.  
  
Harry now had her bouncing on his cock and Sam enjoyed every moment of it. Harry sucked her tits, very aggressively taking her. And Sam scratched up his back, not feeling sorry about it at all. The red marks she left were proof of the pleasure she felt. And the pleasure only increased with Harry holding her down and pounding her extremely hard. Sam screamed for the heavens, with Harry working in and out of her wet hole and crying out in pleasure.  
  
The climax happened. Harry’s balls tightened and he erupted, sending his seed spurting into Sam’s tightening core. Sam clutched down hard and both came together. The mutual pleasure both sides felt through the rush of energy only increased the joy both had for each other.  
  
Sam and Harry, tangled in each other, laid, pleasantly breathing on each other. Harry leaned in and nibbled Sam’s neck while Harry turned his attention to Gwen. Sam just whispered in Harry’s ear and Harry smiled.  
  
The next thing Gwen knew, she felt a cock, Harry’s cock, shoved into her wet pussy. Harry grabbed her tight while she dangled from the ceiling and fucked her hard.  
  
“Let’s see if some added body heat will make the webbing dissolve any faster,” Harry said.  
  
Gwen found herself caring less about the durability of the webbing and more about getting her pussy fucked nice and hard.

* * *

  
Harry left Sam and Gwen dripping in their own juices in the lab. He slipped back into his clothes, and slipped into the elevator, only to feel Thea and Jade slip behind him. Both of them dressed in kimonos, Thea’s a red, and Jade’s a green. And by the looks of it, the two women had nothing else on.  
  
Jade grabbed Harry’s crotch and kissed him while Thea slipped a small little disc at the side of the elevator.  
  
“This elevator’s stuck,” Thea said. “A shame...but I’m sure it will boot back up in the next ten minutes, or maybe longer.”  
  
Jade yanked off Harry’s pants and then his shirt. She kissed his body, worshipping every inch of it with her mouth and hands. Jade closed in on his cock, hunger and desire just dripping through her mouth. Thea cupped his balls and kissed Harry’s abs and chest as well.  
  
“And to think, I got dressed not even five minutes ago, and now two women have me naked,” Harry said.  
  
“Are you complaining?” Thea asked with a casual stroke of his balls while Jade sucked his cock.  
  
“Not at all,” Harry said. “Just an observation.”  
  
Jade’s hungry eyes darted up. She took Harry’s manhood out of her mouth and allowed Thea a taste. Mostly because she could rise up and drop her kimono. Confirming Harry’s suspicions the assassin had not been wearing anything underneath. Nice supple breasts, a flat toned stomach, wide hips, and a nice thin strip of black hair down her pussy showed a nice, visual buffet. Jade stroked Harry’s chest.  
  
“I wonder why you even wear clothes,” Jade said.  
  
“Public decency laws,” Harry said.  
  
Thea released Harry’s manhood from it’s mouth present to add her two cents.  
  
“And, Christmas presents are not as fun when you don’t unwrap them,” Thea said.  
  
Harry grabbed Thea’s kimono and exposed her sexy athletic body. Not to mention her ass, oh Harry could not get enough of her ass. Grabbing it tightly and hearing Thea moan the moment Harry put his hand on it. A deep breath increased when Harry dug his hands into Thea’s tight ass and squeezed it.  
  
Leaning Thea up against the wall and spread her legs, Harry put his swollen head against her. Thea, grinning, invited Harry to push inside of her. Jade grabbed the base of his cock and dropped down to lick it before sliding Harry deep into Thea’s pussy while he fucked her against her elevator walls.  
  
“Good thing you don’t skip out on leg day,” Harry groaned when sliding into her.  
  
Thea’s beautiful legs wrapped their way around Harry’s body. Wrapped practically around her ass and also using her feet to massage Harry’s lower back. Jade added some erotic fun by sucking all of Thea’s toes, with a smile which made Harry throb.  
  
“You like it when I worship her feet, don’t you, honey?” Jade asked. “Of course, most of the time, she’s worshipping mine, but a change of pace is nice, isn’t it?”  
  
“Yes, of course,” Harry said. “Do you stand on Thea’s face when she’s lying in bed and make her suck your toes?”  
  
“Mmm, yes, honey,” Jade said. “Although not just the bed, it’s more places then the bed. Watching her lay flat on the floor while I do it is also pretty damn hot.”  
  
Harry would imagine. He grabbed ahold of Thea and pushed her hard against the wall. Her pussy stretched out, the faster Harry worked away on her. The weight of his balls, slapping down on her thighs, echoed throughout the room. Harry pinched her nipples and caused Thea to moan hotly the more he pleasured her.  
  
Letting her hang out, in the midst of the orgasm might have been appropriate. Thea clamped down onto Harry’s pole when slamming into her tight body. She came hard, practically quivering to the point where her body sang with pleasure.  
  
Harry slid Thea down off of him. Jade dove in, sucking on Harry’s moist cock, and licking Thea’s juices off of him. The loud, slurping sounds Jade made echoed throughout the elevator. Harry stroked her hair and Jade smiled when going down on Harry.  
  
“On your back,” Jade said after releasing Harry.  
  
Thea laid on her back. Jade lifted her right foot and rubbed it all over Thea’s face. Thea closed her eyes and very submissively moved in to suck on Jade’s toes. Each one of those succulent toes just pressed all over Thea’s mouth while Jade reached back and fingered herp ussy.  
  
“I’ve got something better than your finger for that greedy little pussy.”  
  
Harry pulled Jade’s fingers back, briefly sucking the juices off of her digits. The minute Harry lined Jade up, and spread her warm pussy lips, Harry reared back and slammed all the way inside of Jade. Stretching her out with a long and hard thrust, filling Jade up with the full girth of Harry’s manhood. Twelve inches, slamming deep inside of her and making Jade just moan.  
  
“Oh, damn, I’m so full now!” Jade cried out.  
  
Harry, clutching Jade from behind, pushed inside of her. The strength of his hand, slapping Jade’s ass, echoed throughout the room. Harry leaned in and pushed into Jade with a long, deep, and powerful thrust. Back and forth into her, working Jade as much as possible.  
  
Twelve inches of pulsing cock hit all of the pleasure points within Jade. Stretching out her fine fuck hole and making her cry out for more. Harry knew precisely all of the buttons to push to make Jade his. Her tightening pussy, clamping down onto his manhood, grabbed ahold of him.  
  
All while Thea hungrily sucked away at Jade’s toes. She made the most delightful sounds while on the ground. Harry picked up a steadier pace and stuffed himself deep into Jade. The swinging weight of his balls, slapping Jade hard on her tight ass, echoed throughout the room. Harry leaned back and drove into Jade, bottoming out into her tight sweet pussy with multiple thrusts.  
  
Jade closed her eyes. The increasing amount of pleasure increased through her eyes while Thea’s talented tongue worshipped her foot. Each suck, sent a tremor through Jade. She shook, from head to toe. The faster Thea got to work, the more her pussy throbbed.  
  
One final push, and Jade just lost it all over Harry’s organ. Harry held it inside of her, allowing Jade’s walls to milk away at him, to try and earn a blast of his seed inside of her. Harry, as it turned out, was not one to back down.  
  
Harry pulled out of Jade and Jade almost staggered. Thea sat up and put her hand on Harry’s length.  
  
“Always cleaning up her messes, I swear,” Thea said.  
  
“Well, you do so well.”  
  
Thea leaned in and deep-throated Harry nice and hard. His big balls slapped against her chin and Thea worked them with the same skill she used to fire a bow. The grunts and the approving growls just ensured Thea would keep blowing Harry magnificently.  
  
All while Jade wrapped her arms around Harry from behind and kissed his shoulder, his neck and pressed her breasts against his back. The talented assassin showed she knew pleasure points in addition to pressure points.  
  
Harry thrust away, pounding Thea’s mouth until it was good and sore. Thea did not bow, she did not break, she just kept going forward until Harry finished fucking away at her mouth, with great eagerness flowing through her being.  
  
Yanking out of Thea, and driving her breathless, Harry rubbed his swollen cockhead all over Thea’s mouth and just made her gasp in pleasure.  
  
“Up.”  
  
Both women obeyed and assumed the position in the side of the elevator. Harry leaned in and cupped Thea and Jade by the pussy and rubbed their pussies. The heat erupted from their loins the moment Harry finger-banged them. It was a determination of who would hold out the longest.  
  
Thea, by the scantest of seconds, held out. Harry pulled away and slammed into her tight body from behind. All while teasing Jade from afar, but never penetrating her again. Not until Harry pulled Thea all the way to the edge of her orgasm and several steps beyond.  
  
“STRETCH ME OUT!” Thea cried.  
  
Harry grabbed Thea’s delicious booty and slammed into the woman from behind. Holding up one of her legs for leverage and feeling just how smooth it was, Harry smiled. All while jolting Jade.  
  
Thea almost collapsed against the wall, with an ever present orgasm. Harry rode her out, stretching Thea to the point of no return. She squeezed him hard, but Harry was not able to break.  
  
Harry grabbed Jade by the hair, slammed her against the wall, and slammed his cock against her. Their bodies smashed together with a frantic motion. Hard, deep, intense sex followed. Jade grabbed ahold of Harry and cried in his ear, in several strangled languages.  
  
It only prompted Harry to fuck Jade harder, until she had been weak in the knees.  
  
Back and forth, Harry went between his two ladies. Both stepped up their game a little bit during the next round, trying to earn Harry’s seed. Harry could feel their tight, well toned inner muscles grab onto him and make an attempt to drain every single last drop from Harry.  
  
Jade wanted it, just a little bit more. She pulled Harry into her, and moaned into his ear.  
  
“Dump all of that cum in my pussy,” Jade said. “It needs it...wants it….please!”  
  
Jade grabbed ahold of Harry’s neck and moaned before Harry dumped his ever present load inside of her.  
  
“Oh, you two are something else,” Harry said.  
  
“Cum hungry sluts?” Thea asked while licking her lips.  
  
“On your knees,” Jade said with a big old grin.  
  
Thea dropped to her knees and worshipped Jade. Each warm suck brought a little bit of Harry’s cum out of her. All while Jade’s hand stroked against his cock, getting it nice and hard one more time.  
  
“How much more time with the time dilation?” Jade asked him.  
  
“We’ve got plenty,” Harry said.  
  
“Oh, we’ll see,” Jade said.  
  
Jade wrapped her breasts against Harry’s throbbing tool and worshipped it. She would not release Harry’s cock until he busted a nut all over her tits. And then, Thea could lick them clean.  
  
Needless to say, they took advantage of every precious second while trapped inside of the elevator. Thankfully the girls were at the top of their mark in physical stamina because they needed every bit of help to keep up with Harry.  
**There’s Even More Shameless Smut In the Next Chapter As Part of a Three Chapter Set(60, 61, and 62) on March 30th, 2020. **  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	60. Chapter 60(3/30/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Blog Exclusive Smut Featuring Harry/Iris: https://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2020/03/yjr-volume-2-chapter-60-xtrablog.html**  
**  
****Part One of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 30th, 2020. **  
**The Following Chapter Contains Nothing But Shameless Smut. You’ve been warned.**  
**Chapter 60)**  
****  
**  
**The second Harry crossed Lena’s office, she grabbed him, and pretty much hurled him onto the desk. Harry put his hand on Lena’s back and kissed her deeply. A deep moan followed with Harry running his hands down Lena’s leg and causing her to squirm underneath his grip. He slightly tugged at his mother’s stockings.  
  
“Long meeting?” Harry asked.  
  
“Oh, you know it,’ Lena said. “And after that long meeting, I’m in the mood for something else longer.”  
  
She undid her blouse and threw it to the ground, followed by her bra. Lena popped her lips around Harry’s cock and started to suck it extremely hard. Harry put the cock onto the back of Lena’s head and noticed something a bit off with her. The blowjob was amazing, but different to Lena’s normal speed.  
  
Deciding to play along, Harry grabbed the back of “Lena’s” head and thrusted extremely hard into her mouth. A loud popping sound emitted from the room, the faster Harry buried his thick tool deep down Lena’s throat. Lena made several beautiful sounds with her throat and moaned very aggressively. Her tongue, swirling around Harry, kept going, the faster Harry pushed into her.  
  
Harry pulled back just in time to cum all over Lena’s face, in all sense of the word.  
  
“Marie, not too bad, although you need a bit more experience getting Lena’s mannerisms down.”  
  
“Are you trying to say I’m a horrible actress?” Marie asked with a smile.  
  
“No, what he’s trying to say is he knows me too well.”  
  
Lena slipped into the office, dressed in a slinky black corset, thong, garters, and a stocking. She looked at her own face, covered in cum, and licked her lips. Lena kissed Marie’s shifted face, and sucked face with her.  
  
The second Harry slipped behind Lena and kneaded her delicious ass from behind is the second he slipped her thong off, Lena’s pussy was ready.  
  
Lena’s face buried into the pussy of her exact double, eating her out, while Harry grabbed onto Lena’s hips and jammed all the way into her. Bringing his thick, throbbing cock all the way into her tight hole. Harry grabbed on tight around her and picked up the pace, ramming as deep as possible into Lena’s clutching hole.  
  
Marie screaming out in Lena’s face, which shifted into that of Dinah’s, Diana’s, and Karen’s before Marie managed to settle down was quite the jem.  
  
“You must have gotten wet,” Harry said. “Watching me fuck the mouth of a woman who shape-shifted like you. I bet that was exciting, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Those loud, popping sounds emitted from all the way across the room. Harry leaned in and worshipped Lena’s body. He did not want Marie to get left out of it, so he had an idea.  
  
“Come over her,” Harry said. “Mom, let her go for a minute.”  
  
Lena pouted but agreed. Marie crawled over, and leaned over to kiss her twin. The two of them enjoyed each other. Their mouths molding together. Hot, passionate kissing only increasing. Lena grabbed Marie’s head and dug tongue first into her mouth, sucking face with the gorgeous woman.  
  
They got louder, more vigorous, hungry, or so very hungry. They made out with each other, hotly delving their tongues against each other’s warm, savory mouths. Lena poked around with her tongue and made Marie moan. And Lena did some moaning of her own from Harry’s hyper fast thrusting inside of her from behind.  
  
“Cum for me,” Harry said. “You’re really a slut for your son’s cock. You just had to make the perfect man to enjoy him.”  
  
Lena smiled, if being a slut for Harry’s cock was wrong, she did not want to do anything right. Harry slapped his big balls against her. Fingering Marie vigorously, while Marie tried to keep the shape of Lena’s face. Lena deepened the kiss and pressed two sets of identical breasts against each other.  
  
Harry allowed both Lena and Marie to reach their climax.  
  
Marie always felt like she was having a workout with Harry or one the girls. Harry sped up, smashing into her now while fingering Lena. Although maybe he was inside Lena while fingering her. Harry honestly went back and forth so fast, Marie had no idea and it made her head spin, in a very fun way.  
  
“We’re so close,” Harry breathed in Marie’s ear. “Are you going to cum for me, darling?”  
  
Marie gasped in pleasure. Her entire body sized up and clutched Harry.  
  
Harry rode Marie all the way through the orgasm. He marveled at her ability to mostly keep her form through her orgasm. Sure, her hair shifted to its natural red color mostly, but she still had Lena’s face and features. Harry leaned into her and thrust all the way inside of her.  
  
The moment Harry left Marie on the bed, Lena pulled around and pounced at Harry. Harry reversed course and pinned Lena down onto the bed. Lena raked her red nails down Harry’s back and she mewled the second Harry slammed into her wet hole and stretched her out.  
  
“HARRY!” Lena cried.  
  
Hearing his mother’s musical moans pressed Harry forward inside of her. His hard balls slapped against Lena’s needy thighs. While he could hear Marie enjoying the show, and closing in to grab ahold of Harry’s cock when it slid too far back.  
  
Only to rear back and jam it as deep into Lena’s pussy. Marie took advantage of the brief vacations of Harry’s throbbing pole from Lena’s pussy to lick Lena’s over scorched slit, while kissing and sucking on Harry’s balls. The sound sounds she made resounded across the room.  
  
“Yes,” Harry groaned. “Oh shit.”  
  
Two words said a whole hell of a lot in Marie’s mind. Her engerized attack on Harry’s testicles before he slipped back into Lena set the stage. Lena wrapped her legs tight around Harry. He grabbed her and fucked her tight, in a way which Marie longed to be taken by Harry.  
  
Lena’s turning, twisting, and contorting of her body sped up the orgasm she was feeling. She knew Harry would be close to the breaking point. Just one more push and Harry would have her. Lena wanted Harry to cum in her and hard. Anything she wanted to do, she would have Harry.  
  
“Closer,” Lena breathed in his ear. “Closer.”  
  
Lena clutched Harry’s back and waited for his balls. So full and ready to spew cum. Cum meant just to flood Lena’s pussy. Lena tightened the grip around Harry’s back and pulled him inside of her. Moaning very tightly with each weight descent of Harry’s rock hard balls. They slapped down onto Lena’s warm thighs and got her going. Pumping, moaning, mewling, ready to have the cum flood her in all ways.  
  
“Get ready,” Harry said.  
  
Harry slammed into Lena one more time and baptized her insides with his seed. Lena held her son in close, kissing and worshipping his body while he dumped a load of cum into her. Every one of those rippling muscles met Lena’s soft, savory skin.  
  
The very second Harry pulled out of her, Marie crawled on top of Lena. Wiggling her tight ass, and enjoy one Harry finger in it, Harry got to work and slid finger, moist and ready into Marie’s rear passage. Marie rocked her shapely ass back and forth for Harry’s finger banging. One finger at a time, then two, and then a third time. All of them, working in tandem and stretching Marie’s finest, most taboo passageway out for the world to see.  
  
“Mmm, hmm, baby, that’s it,” Marie said. “Finger-fuck my ass. Do it good...so you can put your cock inside of it.”  
  
Harry just smiled and moved down the curve of Marie’s back. She turned back into her original Marie Logan form, the gorgeous redhead wiggling her ass. Harry took a hold of said ass and slammed down into it to make Marie moan.  
  
Marie took a mouth full of Lena’s bouncing tit. While Harry slid his fingers around Marie and fingered Lena, stimulating her further. A blink of light just sent pulsing ways through Marie’s warm and juicing slit. She clutched and released Harry’s manhood to send pleasure pulsing through his cock.  
  
The three lovers enjoyed each other. Sweat soaked Marie’s body as she proceeded to get double teamed by mother and son. Harry’s fingers grabbed onto Marie’s hips and drove all the way into her. The weight of his balls slapping her ass only increased Marie’s desire to feel really good for him.  
  
“Mmm, she’s so sweet,” Harry said.  
  
“We should enjoy her more often,” Lena said. “She tastes like candy….although I do wonder if shape shifters can also alter...their taste.”  
  
Lena thought they might explore that in the future, for science. Right now Marie only received Lena’s sharp tongue into her pussy and Harry’s massive, rock hard cock into her tight ass. Both of them worked in tandem and took Marie all the way to her breaking point.  
  
“MMMMM!”  
  
Marie came, hard, and rapidly. Harry slid into her ass and Lena into her pussy. The two worked her up to the breaking point until Harry filled her asshole from behind.  
  
“So perfect,” Harry groaned.  
  
Harry stretched out Marie’s tight asshole and dumped as much cum from his balls as Marie would allow into her ass. She clutched and released Harry. He poured blast after blast of savory seed into Marie’s tight hole from behind and did not ease up until he was finished.  
  
The minute Harry left her ass, Lena moved in to lick Harry’s manhood and also wrap her breasts around him to ensure he was rock hard for the next round of fun.  
  
The only thing better would be if Marie assumed Lena’s form again, and gave Harry some double titfuck action. However, she had been out of commission from the vigorous round of anal sex she had been put through.

* * *

  
Running water the moment Harry returned back to the Penthouse. Someone used his private shower, and judging by the fact they left the door unlocked, they were hoping not to get too clean at all. Harry snapped his fingers and his clothes appeared on the chair and he walked into the bathroom.  
  
One gorgeous blonde woman and one delicious ebony skinned babe awaited Harry in the shower. Raquel’s fingers danced down Sara’s body and came close to touching her all over. Sara’s neck extended back and allowed Raquel to lean forward, under the pretext of washing Sara. She just lightly kissed and nibbled on the side of Sara’s neck.  
  
“Hello, Harry,’ Sara said.  
  
Raquel moved around and inhaled Harry's scent with a smile. She took him by the hand and lead him into the shower, where the water coursed over Harry’s muscular body and the body of all of the women involved.  
  
“We’ve been going at it in the sparring room,” Sara said with a soft smile. “And we’ve been helping each other clean up, you know the hard to reach places.”  
  
“And a few of the easy to reach ones.”  
  
Raquel and Sara rubbed the body wash on Harry’s body and the two devious women stroked his thighs. In the interest of good hygiene, they paid ample attention to Harry’s cock and balls. Effortlessly and endlessly stroking him and making Harry just groan the more they toyed with his manhood. Both of these gorgeous women knew what they were doing and knew how to get a reaction.  
  
“A helping hand is what you need right now, to get nice and...clean,” Sara said.  
  
Sara gave him a very wet and very pleasurable handjob in the shower. Raquel washed Harry’s chest and then his back with her gorgeous tits until Harry grabbed Raquel and pinned her against his body with a kiss. Harry reached around with his other arm and grabbed Sara, groping up on her body. He pulled away from Raquel and kissed Sara deeply. He pressed down onto Raquel’s backside and squeezed it.  
  
“Are you sure you dirty girls got everything?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, you can double check,” Raquel said.  
  
Sara and Raquel flashed Harry saucy smiles. Harry spun them both around, rubbing their thighs and feeling the moisture just build against his fingers. Oh, Harry knew precisely all of the buttons he needed to push and he was getting Raquel and Sara riled up.  
  
“Make sure you get in there nice and deep,” Sara said. “Really deep!”  
  
Harry pinned both Raquel and Sara against the wall and fingered both of his gorgeous teammates. They moaned the faster Harry planted his skilled digits in her. Two fingers deep and really stretching out their pussies. Warm and clutching his hands the quicker Harry worked them over.  
  
“R-really deep,” Sara mewled, eyes shifting back.  
  
“Don’t worry honey, I’ll go as deep as I can,” Harry said.  
  
“Mmmm,’ Sara breathed in his ear. “That’s the ticket right there.”  
  
Harry slid into Sara’s pussy. She welcomed him in with a tight grip. Harry worked in, pushing his balls against Sara’s nice shaved pussy. By contrast, Raquel had several curly dark hairs on her pussy. Harry rubbed it, repeatedly sending tremors down Raquel’s spine and making her breath in.  
  
“I’ll get to you in a minute,” Harry said. “You’re still pretty sticky though, Sara.”  
  
“About to be even stickier, I’m afraid.”  
  
Sara loved Harry’s strong arms wrapping around her and pulling her in close. Squashing her body against a wall and taking Sara to task. The rapid fire thrusts inside of Sara buried Harry deep inside of her. Harry pulled almost all the way out and smacked down on Sara’s supple and tasty looking rear. He grabbed a hold of her butt cheek, held on tight, and released it with a spank which received the desired reaction from Sara.  
  
“Mmmph, yes,” Sara said. “Yes, babe, fuck me deeper.”  
  
“Don’t hog all of the fun,” Raquel said.  
  
Sara had been turned and Raquel’s legs spread. Sara’s face disappeared in between Raquel’s legs and she munched away at the woman. The deeper Sara’s tongue got, the stronger Raquel felt. She almost clutched into the wall. She was ready to be slammed into the shower and fucked by Harry.  
  
“We should let her have a turn.”  
  
One more tight squeeze nearly set Harry off. Nearly. Harry pulled out of Sara and she stepped back to allow Harry to spread Raquel’s inviting thighs. Her delicious, powerful thighs received a good rubbing over, with Harry massaging them and making her cry out.  
  
Raquel threw an inviting look over her shoulder which told Harry one thing. To rear back and fuck the daylights out of her. Which Harry did, sliding his big stiff cock into her tight hole and slamming all the way inside. Harry clutched Raquel’s backside and pushed a little bit deeper into her.  
  
“OOOH HARDER!”  
  
Not to be left out, Sara swooped down to suck the underside of Raquel’s breasts. The moans coming from Raquel only encouraged Sara to step up her effort.  
  
“I think we might be defeating the purpose of a shower,” Harry groaned.  
  
Regardless, the water cascading off of their fit bodies were just too much for all three parties to handle. Harry leaned in, thrusting as deep into Raquel as possible. Hand stroking Sara the moment he stretched down, under the pretext of rubbing Raquel’s thigh.  
  
Both women cried out in endless passion. Harry pulled back and rode Raquel’s pussy to an orgasm.  
  
Stepping back, Harry allowed both women on their knees. Steading them so they did not slide into the hard tile of the shower, Harry pulled them both in. Both Raquel and Sara wrapped their tits around Harry’s cock. The contrast of their skin tones along with Harry’s manhood sliding between them almost set him off.  
  
Harry leaned inside and put the pressure on both of them. Their nipples hard as rocks and their mouths wide open. They shared the tip of Harry’s manhood like an ice cream cone. Knowing that the ice cream was about ready to bubble out and explode all over their faces.  
  
“Closer,” Harry breathed at them. “You’re doing well, keep it up.”  
  
Sara wanted to do more than well. She wanted to do fantastic, with Harry’s cum painting her face like a used whore. Her wicked mouth, combined with Raquel’s perfect dick sucking lips, and their breasts pushing up and down.  
  
The tingle of Harry’s balls against her chest showed Harry had been close to bursting his load all over Raquel’s face and chest. Sara and Raquel, combining their efforts moved Harry closer and closer until finally Harry let it go.  
  
“Here it comes.”  
  
Those codewords caused Harry to launch ordinance right over the delicious faces and chests of Rocket and the White Canary. They moved in and drank the bursting seed all from his big pulsing cock. The weight of Harry’s balls, contracting and expanding released a whole lot.  
  
Raquel and Sara entered a steamy embrace, on the shower floor. Their legs parted all of the way and a flash of light emitted.  
  
Almost as if someone entered the shower to get Harry really hard in a split second, almost in a flash, Harry was ready to go and pushed his cock deep into Sara’s tight cunt. She squeezed into him when Harry grabbed her and fucked her tight. She moaned into Raquel’s mouth, the vibrations from her Canary Cry setting Raquel off.  
  
And as quick as Sara came, Harry slid into Raquel from behind and stretched her out as well. Harry pounded Raquel and got her going with increased lust burning through her body. It was almost like some fire had been set off in her loins and the only way to quench the thirst had been for Harry to fuck her hard and deep.  
  
“Oh, so built to fuck,” Raquel murmured.  
  
The only coherent words which went through her mouth before Harry stuffed her deeply with his pulsing manhood. He reared back and slammed all the way into Raquel to take hard into the shower floor. Her entire body quivered, grabbing ahold of Harry and releasing him.  
  
Sara waited for her turn as Harry went from woman to woman, back and forth, hard and fast. Until the point where both of them were cumming almost every time Harry touched them. They experienced so many orgasms they lost count.  
  
“Looks like you’re the winner, pretty bird,” Harry said.  
  
Sara breathed in, although really were there any losers? Not when her pleasant Canary cry hum attacking Raquel’s clit with a pleasant vibration.  
  
Harry dumped his load inside of Sara’s pussy. The scorching wet hole clutched around Harry and released him until he had been emptied.  
  
Raquel and Sara laid on the shower floor. Somehow, dirtier and stickier than before. Fortunately, Harry moved in to help clean them up.  
  
Although a cynic would say Harry only did it so he could put them through the paces again. And half-teasing, half-cleaning really shined some light on that possibility.  
**The Shameless Smut Rolls On In the Next Chapter. **  
**  
****  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	61. Chapter 61(3/30/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 30th, 2020. **   
**The Following Chapter Contains Shameless Smut and Nothing But.**   
**Chapter 61)**   
****

* * *

**  
**The moment Harry stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and wearing nothing other than a towel, he came across Thea, spread-legged on the bed, and masturbating extremely hard. Her naked body moved back and forth when she delved her fingers down her. Fingering herself with one hand and stroking her inflamed clit with another hand.  
  
Thankfully, Harry only had a towel and dropped it to the ground. Thea noticed him with a soft little smile and kept masturbating herself, breathing heavily when touching herself. In, out, and deep, fingers pushing all the way into her body. Thea gave a soft little moan and put three fingers inside of her at the same time, working them.  
  
A buck of her hips forward lead to Thea’s entire hand being coated in her juices. Thea’s intense, pulsing arousal splattered all over her hand, getting her nice and wet.  
  
Thea sat up off of the bed and grabbed Harry’s very erect cock before rubbing it up down. She gave him a very wet handjob, using her natural lubrication in the process. Thea smiled, her medium length hair standing up on end when she leaned in towards Harry.  
  
The soft, wet feeling of Thea’s hand resulted in waves of pleasure coursing up Harry’s orgy. Harry pushed in a little bit deeper, enjoying the enveloping feeling of Thea’s hand up and down on him, bringing him endless waves of pleasure. Harry dove into her hips, groaning, moving without words.  
  
Thea understood as well and could feel Harry’s cock pulse in her hand. Excitement hit Thea while jerking Harry off long and hard. Her lips pursed in a wicked smile and her tongue stuck out, ready to catch what was to come. Thea could hardly wait and she sped up her motions.  
  
Harry’s loins tightened, the orgasm was near. Thea put her other hand on his balls and started to milk them to speed up the process. A loud grunt followed with Harry lurching forward. No stopping what was about ready to happen right now, not that Thea wanted it stopped at all.  
  
And neither did Harry.  
  
Harry launched blast after blast of savory seed directly at Thea’s face. The thick, juicy ropes hit her and covered her. Thea smiled wickedly from Harry cumming all over her face and launching his gooey substance all over it. She pulled back from him, cum dripping down on her hand.  
  
Thea licked all of her digits clean and scooped the seed off of her face. While lifting one of her legs, and raking her toes down Harry’s rehardening length, Thea feasted on the thick, thick amounts of seed. They slid all the way into her mouth, with Thea focusing on what she needed to feast on. She moaned, intensely, hotly, and hungry when each last savory drop of seed just had been sucked down her mouth and straight into her stomach.  
  
The moment Thea released herself, she threw her head back in pleasure. Very nice as well. And Harry sat down on the bed to join her properly. She mounted Harry and Harry took her nice perky breasts by the hand while Thea ground up and down on his lap. Her wet slit rubbed up against Harry’s length.  
  
Thea looked Harry in the eyes and Harry grabbed her by the hips. Without words, the two moved in with Harry slamming Thea all the way down onto his cock.  
  
The older version, the duplicate of the original, felt Harry’s manhood fill her up, stretching her out. It always felt good inside of her as it did the first time. And now Thea wanted some one-on-one action with Harry, with Harry stretching out her slick inner hole and punishing her with multiple thrusts. The weight of Harry’s balls, cracking against Thea made her cry out.  
  
A deep breath occurred with Harry roaming endlessly all over Thea’s sexy body. Her perky breasts bounced in front of Harry’s face. Harry grabbed a hold of one of them and sucked them. Softly at first, and then a bit harder when Thea’s nails raked across the back of his head to encourage him.  
  
Who would Harry be if not accommodating? He sucked Thea’s breasts nice and hard while she cradled his head. She bounced harder and harder until her inner walls tightened. Squeezing onto Harry’s cock, trying to increase the pressure on it.  
  
Harry grabbed Thea’s juicy ass tightly and slammed her down onto him. Thea just breathed in and breathed out, moaning aggressively when Harry pushed her all the way down. Her nails raked across Harry’s shoulder. The silent moans indicated the orgasm had been near and Thea had been this close to losing it because of Harry’s cock inside of her.  
  
She lost it. Big time. Exploding all over Harry’s length. Grabbing ahold of him and pumping in. Jolting blasts increased the pleasure going into Thea’s body.  
  
Harry switched the positions. Pinning Thea down and spreading her legs, Harry slammed all the way inside of her. His cock moved like a blur when sliding all of her body. Both moving in closer, moaning in. Harry’s big, bloated balls slapped hard against Thea’s thighs and left all of the marks possible on her. Thea knew, she knew alright, knew all of the ways which Harry could stretch her out to the breaking point.  
  
Thea moaned in Harry’s ear only encouraged him to go deeper inside of her. He could feel her tight body squeezing around him.  
  
Harry slowed down just long enough to savor the orgasm. Thea clamped down onto him tightly and ensured Harry would be all the way inside of her. He was either all in or he was not in at all. And Harry, being Harry, pushed Thea’s body ot the breaking point. Pushed her to the brink and beyond.  
  
A long suck of Thea’s nipple sent her world spinning into a blur. Harry’s super fast hands explored her body endless while fucking Thea. She was not quite sure how Harry turned her into the wheelbarrow position and thrusted away vigorously at this point, but Thea really did love it.  
  
Love the heavy slaps of Harry’s balls against her thighs. She moaned, scraping her nails across the bed the faster Harry jammed inside of her body. Filling her up from behind, with his stretching, thrusting cock, coming close to bringing her to the breaking point.  
  
Harry leaned in, practically all of the way and pummeled Thea’s delicious thighs for all they were worth. The weight of Harry’s balls, slapping down against Thea, made wonderful sounds. And those sounds only indicated one thing, that Harry was about ready to explode in her.  
  
Thea looked over her shoulder and her look could not be more plain. Not to hold back.  
  
And Harry did not hold back. He threw himself all into Thea, punishing her pussy like a blur. About ready to feed the seed into her tight body. Her strong inner muscles gripped him and threatened to drain every single blast of semen out of his testicles and into her body.  
  
No matter how sore she’ll be, Thea always thought it would be worth it. Harry’s strong hands gripped her legs and threw her into a fit of endless pleasure. Before Harry’s balls erupted and sent the jolts of pleasure inside of her body, filling her up with a very thick cream pie.  
  
Harry rode out Thea all the way to the edge. Her pulsing pussy gobbled onto his organ, squeezing him and draining every drop of seed from his balls possible. It had been a hell of a ride and Harry was not going to let up any time soon from filling Thea’s tight, juicy cunt.  
  
He pulled out, and Thea rolled over onto her back. She sat up, and climbed against Harry, grinding up against him. Despite cum dripping from her like a broken faucet, Thea’s lust and the burning desire flowing through her eyes meant one thing. And Thea’s hot athletic body writhing all over Harry’s cock meant she would not stop until she got the one thing she desired.  
  
Thankfully, Harry had been up to it. Thea bit down on her lip and slapped all the way down onto Harry’s cock, filling him up into her body.

* * *

  
Artemis, Jade, and Paula sat around the dinner table. The three women dressed in very nice dresses, Artemis in green, Jade in black, and Paula in a nice vibrant blue. One might get the perspective they had been sisters, and not a mother and her two daughters, with how much Paula had taken off of her age thanks to the rehabilitation for her spine.  
  
And underneath the table, Paula had Harry out of his pants and was stroking him with her stocking clad foot, while casually sipping a glass of wine.  
  
“We just want to thank you for all you’ve done for us,” Paula said. “Getting my daughters back on speaking terms, allowing Jade to come home, my granddaughter, even though I’m much too young to be the grandmother of a teenage girl.”  
  
Another hand reached underneath the table and grabbed ahold of Harry’s balls. Jade just offered a sheepish grin and pressed her hands firmly on the table to realize she had not been the culprit. Harry locked eyes with Artemis who smiled.  
  
“Let’s not forget making sure that bastard pays for his crimes,” Artemis said.  
  
Paula gave her daughter a sigh. Yes, it was a pity Lawrence fell into a bad crowd, but she supposed she should have seen the signs. He had been in Blackgate for the past few years and was not getting out any time soon. It just proved how much the Light did not need him at the moment.  
  
And also the fact that the combined legal teams of L-Corp, Starrwave, and Wayne Enterprises ensured Lawrence stuck in prison.  
  
“Artemis?” Jade asked. “You know there’s no sex before dessert.”  
  
“I was….I was hungry,” Artemis said while casually squeezing Harry’s balls underneath the table. “Besides, I’m not the one giving Harry a footjob underneath the table.”  
  
Artemis pulled back the table cloth to reveal Paula’s stocking clad feet rubbing down Harry’s very erect cock. Paula just smiled and decided to remove her feet, only to crawl onto the chair right on top of Harry. She pulled down the top of her dress and revealed her nice, supple breasts. Harry grabbed a hold of them and pushed one of them into his mouth to begin sucking on them.  
  
Paula mounted Harry at the dinner table and Jade and Artemis just looked at each other.  
  
“And when I’m the restrained one in this family when it comes to jumping Harry’s bones, that’s...that’s weird,” Jade said.  
  
Suddenly, a warm hand brushed up Jade’s leg. Jade realized her mother had been feeling her up, stroking her wet pussy slit. And Artemis had been getting more of the same treatment at the other side of the dinner table.  
  
Harry lifted his head from Paula’s breasts as her panties slid to the side. Her sweet, tight pussy lowered down onto Harry and slid his length inside of her.  
  
“I’ll get my daughters ready for a post dinner fucking they’ll never forget,” Paula said. “But, considering I cooked this dinner it’s only fair that I’m the first one to sample...the appetizer.”  
  
“More than fair,” Harry grunted.  
  
Paula was glad Harry agreed. She pushed all the way down.  
  
“Girls, clear the table,” Paula said.  
  
She left Artemis and Jade hanging from the orgasms. The two girls, with rolled up dresses, and panties slid to the side, got up. They walked past Harry, taking the dishes over to the counter.  
  
“It’s your turn to do dishes,” Jade said.  
  
“I’ve been doing dishes ever since you walked out,” Artemis argued. “It’s your turn to do dishes!”  
  
“If you can’t figure this out, you won’t be getting your...dessert,” Paula said after hitting a high note when spiking down onto Harry’s manhood.  
  
A grumbling Artemis and Jade did the dishes. While Paula drove down onto Harry’s cock. Harry pushed her back against the table, exploring her legs. Paula moaned hungrily, feeling Harry’s fingers just dancing down the apex of the back of her leg. Making her cry out when her man took her.  
  
Jade decided to pin Artemis against the counter and take her younger sister. Of course, Artemis had not been so easily taken. She turned the tables on Jade, moved her over to the ground, and threw her onto the dinner table right beside her mother and Harry. Artemis climbed on top of Jade, pinning her down and pulling down Jade’s dress to suck on her even larger tits.  
  
Mmm, Artemis longed to suck on her big sister’s juicy MILF tits and Jade put her hands on the back of Artemis’s head.  
  
No matter how much Jade wanted to deny it, her baby sister sucking away on her jugs turned Jade on. Jade just broke out into pleasurable sighs. Jade’s fingers came down Artemis’s thick, blonde hair, stroking her and making her moan.  
  
Jade melted like butter underneath Artemis on the table. And Harry gave Artemis a hand, or rather a few fingers, stroking her inner walls before jamming into her.  
  
“It’s nice to see my daughters, bonding,” Paula said.  
  
“Just wait until I make you cum and you’ll really see them bond over common interests,” Harry said.  
  
Paula locked eyes with Harry and pretty much told him to bring it on. Harry grabbed the mother of the two sisters scissoring each other on the table and pounded her pussy nice and raw. Paula cried out and received Harry’s cock all the way inside of her, stretching her pussy.  
  
She often wished Harry had been around when she was a teenager. All of the fun they could get up to. Still, making up for lost time and enjoying every moment.  
  
Harry gently peeled Paula off of him after she had been racked with a mind-numbing orgasm. Climbing onto the table, Harry joined Artemis and Jade. The two sisters rose up, and crawled into position next to Harry. Their mouths wide open with hungry looks dancing in their eyes. Artemis took the tip of Harry’s cock and slid it into her mouth to suck him hard, while Jade took Harry’s ever present balls and cupped them, squeezing them hard before sucking on them. The two sisters took turns pleasuring Harry, catering to his every desire.  
  
With a smile, Harry pulled away and put Jade onto the table, legs spread.  
  
“Well, I am older,” Jade said. “Sorry sis.”  
  
Artemis stuck out her tongue in retalation. Paula placed her hands on the hips of her youngest daughter and pulled her in. Making Artemis just breath in, with lust and desire burning through her body from her mother’s hands working her over.  
  
Jade wrapped her legs around Harry’s body and pulled him down to her. A practiced harmony of Harry driving his handsome cock inside of her fit body happened. It had been as amazing as the first time. Harry grabbing her and taking her right in front of Jade’s mother and younger sister just added to the pleasure.  
  
Oh, the heat only increased. With Artemis just inches away from them, being fingered by Paula.  
  
“Do you like what Mommy’s doing to you?” Paula asked. “You’ve been such a good daughter, helping me out for years...I’m so glad to finally reward you for your good behavior.”  
  
Oh, her mother could really suck pussy and Artemis found herself enjoying her mother’s mouth to go to work. The tongue just hit Artemis at all of the pleasure points and made her toes curl along with her body shifting back and forth. Artemis, with a heavy breath, pushed back all of the way. Paula’s lips smacked together when sucking every last drop of juice out of her daughter’s pussy.  
  
Artemis dug her nails onto the table, rising back and crashing down with a heavy moan. Pleasure danced through every corner of Artemis’s body from what Paula was doing to her. The tongue twisted and twirled and sucked on Artemis to make her cry out.  
  
Jade now mounted Harry and rode him cowgirl style on the table. Her perfect ass bounced up and down. Her breasts swayed in front of Harry’s face.  
  
Harry bolted up and grabbed onto Jade’s breasts. A jolt of energy spread through her body when Harry channeled all of the power through her breasts and caused her to cum, nice and tight around Harry. Jade breathed in heavily and released Harry, collapsing down on his chest with a heavy breath.  
  
Paula flashed Harry a big smile and beckoned for him to come over. Artemis now returned the favor from her mother, eating her pussy.  
  
Artemis’s perfectly tight body lined up with Harry’s manhood. He climbed into position and grabbed her hips before shoving into her.  
  
Paula watched Harry penetrate her daughter. With each motion going into her, Paula licked her lips. Enjoying the depths which Harry plunged deep into Artemis’s tight, grasping pussy. Every movement sent Harry further, faster, and deeper into Artemis. His big balls slapped firmly against her thighs and made Artemis just moan loudly and hungrily the faster Harry drove into her.  
  
Jade crawled over to sit on her mother’s face. An attempt at exerting herself had been turned around when Paula grabbed her daughter’s hips and sucked her pussy juices very hard and made her rock back, moaning very aggressively upon riding her face.  
  
“Y-yes!” Jade cried out.  
  
Artemis would have said something similar, had she not felt Harry bury all the way inside of her. Stretching her tight body out, with his big thick balls slapping down against her thighs. Harry stuffed her and worshipped her body at the same time. The tingling feeling going through Artemis made her toes curl and get her closer to the breaking point.  
  
“I think she’s about ready to cum harder than you, Jade.”  
  
At this point, Jade unleashed her cum all over her mother’s face, just as Paula did likewise to Artemis. Harry pulled Artemis over and turned her slightly to kiss her mouth, and taste the delicious juices trickling down her face. He ran his fingers down Artemis, putting one hand on her hip while slamming into her.  
  
The third member of the family prepared to cum with Harry. Harry leaned in, thrusting away very hard. The weight of his balls, slapping down on Artemis’s thighs continued to make her lust rise. Harry pushed her to the breaking point and several steps beyond.  
  
And another orgasm with Artemis cumming all over Harry’s mighty invader. She came in and out with a deep breath, her tightening pussy just squeezing Harry something fierce. He leaned into her, pleasuring Artemis’s body from head to toe while he rode her through the end of a great orgasm.  
  
Harry pulled out of Artemis, and left her dangling, breathing heavily on top of the dinner table. Making swift circular motions around her nipples, Harry toyed with Artemis a little bit longer and sent her spiraling over the edge with deeper breaths.  
  
Paula turned around and put her ass in Harry’s line of sight. She could not make her intentions more clear. Harry grabbed Paula, right in front of her two daughters who watched in excitement. Pulled her in and began dominating her with his massive cock right as Artemis and Jade watched.  
  
There had not been a shadow of a doubt in her mind. Paula Crock was going to get Harry’s seed inside of her. She tightened around him and milked him. Jade and Artemis had been amazing, but Paula had been pent up for years, and now she wanted to make up for lost time.  
  
The snugness of Paula milking him good and tight pleasured Harry’s prick. It brought a tingling from the tip of his cock, all the way down to the base. Leaning in close, Harry cradled Paula and rode her hard. Touching her nice breasts.  
  
The visual of Paula leaning in and finger-fucking her daughters to a hell of an orgasm almost sent Harry over the edge. He groped Paula’s tight MILF ass and slapped down onto it, leaving his mark in more ways than one. He worked, closer and closer to the breaking point.  
  
“Close.”  
  
“Don’t hold back, I’m sure there’s plenty to go around!” Paula cried.  
  
Paula milked Harry’s orgasm until he filled her up. Harry pulled in Paula as tight as possible and dumped his load into her. The intense spurting did not stop for several minutes with Harry emptying the contents of his balls into Paula’s greedy, and soon to be overstuffed pussy.  
  
She pulled away from Harry and reclined on the table, legs spread to show the cream pie Harry left behind.  
  
“Dessert,” Paula said.  
  
Artemis put her mouth onto Paula’s pussy and sucked it. Jade pulled her sister away and got a treat. Both Artemis and Jade took turns eating their mother’s pussy and slurping Harry’s seed out of it.  
  
It had not been long before Harry’s hard cock found its way into both of them in turns while the sisters pleasured their own mother.  
  
Fun for the entire family indeed.  
**The Shameless Smut Rolls On In the Next Chapter.**  
**  
****Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	62. Chapter 62(3/30/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on March 30th, 2020. **

**The Following Chapter Has Shameless Smut.**

**Chapter 62)**

* * *

******  
**

M’gann M’orzz, Hadrian Kent, Rebecca Grayson, and Princess Koriand'r intended to go on a double date. Just to enjoy a rare night of downtime. Unfortunately, or fortunately for the four of them, they did not get that far. Kori greeted Harry with a long kiss which grew even more passionate the more she roamed around and groped at Harry’s body. Kori leaned closer towards Harry, the straps of her dress sliding down and releasing her large, orange breasts for groping. Harry took advantage of the opportunity by grabbing a hold of them and squeezing very tightly. 

Kori let out a mewling breath of desire. Megan and Rebecca locked eyes with each other.

“Double date, orgy, what’s the difference?” Rebecca asked. 

Megan laughed, and moved in to kiss Rebecca on the lips. Since Rebecca’s girlfriend was attacking Megan’s mate with her tongue, only fair the lovely Martian jammed her tongue all the way inside of Rebecca’s mouth. It stretched and extended, combing the inside of her mouth. 

“Oh, I can’t wait to taste you again,” Kori breathed in Harry’s ear.

“You can do more than taste,” Harry said. “Although I do wonder what’s gotten into you.”

Kori flashed Harry one of those smiles. It was not the case of what got into Kori, but rather what was about ready to get into Kori. She gripped the underside of Harry’s manhood and stroked it long and hard, building momentum with her handjob. She dropped down, gorgeous breasts pressing against Harry’s tool. Harry grabbed ahold of Kori and slid his thick manhood in between her breasts. 

Rebecca started to finger Megan, with her panties vanishing and exposing her wet pussy. Megan, lightly biting down on her lip moaned. Her dress slowly split and gave Rebecca the nice visual of her green breasts bursting out. This allowed Rebecca to push her mouth onto Megan’s delicious, overinflated melons and suck away. 

Megan grabbed a hold of the back of Rebecca’s head and moaned in delight from what Rebecca did to her. Rebecca punched all of the buttons in the most amazing and delicate way. Sending her body all the way over the edge.

Harry’s cock disappeared into Kori’s lovely chest mountains. The Tamarian Princess and Teen Titan engulfed Harry’s prick deep between her tits. The look of lust within her eyes, building up something made Harry just grab ahold of Kori and pound away from her. 

Kori made delightful sounds, and Harry wasted no time in erupting all over Kori’s tits. She did not waste any time in leaning back to receive the shower of cum all over her bouncing breasts. Kori knew there was plenty more stored in Harry’s balls and plenty more where that came from. She leaned back, sliding and releasing Harry from her milking tits, crying out in pleasure. 

“Perfect,” Kori said.

Megan and Rebecca, like ravenous succubi, dove on Kori’s cum splattered breasts and sucked them deviously and hard. The two hot and tempered women enjoyed the mountains of cleavage sliding into her mouth. While Harry moved in and pleasured all three of the girls. 

Kori’s legs sprang open, primed and ready to be fucked. The heat of her core pumping out caressed the tip of Harry’s manhood.

“I’m going to fuck your girlfriend, Becca,” Harry whispered.

“Good, because I’m going to fuck yours,’ Rebecca said. 

Rebecca pulled Megan off to the bed, with a strap on digging against Megan’s pussy lips. The two made out ravenously on the bed prior to Rebecca rearing back her hips and slamming deep into Megan. The loud smack of thigh across thigh echoed throughout the room. 

Kori cried out when Harry’s monster of an invader slammed into her pussy. Taking her without any warning. Kori wanted this, thrusting her hips up against him. Harry smashed so deep into Kori her breasts shook. The red-haired princess moaned and grabbed ahold of Harry to encourage him. Her voluminous locks draped over the back of Harry’s neck and Harry pulled her all the way down into him. 

“Mmm, punish me, Har-el!” Kori cried for him. “Fuck me….ooh this is so much fun...better than a night at the movies!”

Harry could not argue with Kori’s statement. He lifted Kori up so she could bounce on his lap. And boy could Starfire bounce. Her hot, scorching core entered her. 

Rebecca milked away at Megan’s tits while fucking her, both literally and figuratively. Every so often, Harry teased her from across the room with a jolt dancing down her clit. Rebecca thrust back and rode the hell out of the lovely Martian. Who pretty much locked eyes onto Megan and drank in the vision of lust just bouncing on the bed. 

‘Does, Har do this to you?” Rebecca asked.

Megan, biting down on her lip, went face down on the bed. Rebecca grabbed ahold of Megan’s thick, juicy ass and pummeled her relentlessly. All while Kori bounced on Harry just inches away. She tightened and squeezed Harry with several more fluid motions. 

Kori tightened her grip down and came all over Harry’s manhood. The liquid pooling around his prick was amazing. 

As much as Kori liked riding Harry to the edge, she did think it would be unfair if her friends did not get a go. Rebecca slid Megan over who sucked away at Harry’s cock while Rebecca rode her.

Kori, spreading her legs, lowered herself against her girlfriend’s face. It would be unfair to judge who was the better pussy eater between Rebecca and Harry. All Kori could say was they made her feel really good and sent a good feeling through her body. 

Things were about to get hot, in more ways than one. Megan detached herself from Rebecca to give Harry a titty fuck. Power Girl calibre breasts, but green, slid up and down on Harry’s iron hard pole. Harry leaned deep against Megan and slammed repeatedly against her. 

Kori joined Megan and the two sexy alien beauties kissed each other. They shared Harry’s cock, sandwiching it between their breasts. 

“Mmm, are we going to get a nice creamy feeling for this sandwich?” Megan asked him with a coy smile.

“Oh, he’s grunting, I can feel it,” Kori said. “For the second time today, I feel so pleased. But, Rebeca feels more blessed because she gets to clean it up.”

Rebecca felt blessed in other ways. An invisible dildo slid across the room between Rebecca’s legs and slammed into her to make her cry in pleasure. Harry knew all of the ways to manipulate her and also to tease her body. 

“I get...next dibs,” Rebecca said. 

“Well, I’m sure Kori and I will have some fun with each other,” Megan said.

Locking, hungry, slurp and even hungrier lick. Harry launched a shower of seed on the lovely breasts of the two ladies, sending showers and showers of them. The cum rained down until Harry finished bucking between their squeezing, nice breasts. 

Megan and Kori locked lips with each other. The hunger the two had for increased. Whatever lust infected Kori spread through the group. Not it took too much to get Megan going. The Martian and the Tamarian took turns smothering each other’s tonsils with their tongues and moaned, aggressively. 

Rebecca cocked an eyebrow and crawled over towards Harry with a smile. She clutched his manhood, stiffening at the sight. Turning around, Rebecca got on all fours and spread her thighs from behind.

“Looks like it’s just you and me, big boy,” Rebecca said. “Ready to stick it in?”

“Yes,” Harry said. 

Harry slammed deep into Rebecca and caused her to moan with each thrust. Those fingers danced down her bodies with Harry leaning all the way into her. Touching Rebecca all over and cradling her tits. Harry kissed up Rebecca’s smooth and toned body and nibbled down her neck.

“No more quips?”

“Holy sudden climax.”

Okay, Rebecca deserved the spanking she received at that little comment and callback to another time. Harry groped her fuckable ass and slid all the way into her. Every now and again, Harry’s cock teased the edge of her hole and pulled back. Almost as if telling Rebecca another time. 

Rebecca accepted it, although she could hardly wait. Harry’s mammoth manhood, deep inside of her, stretched her out in every conceivable way and made her mewl.

From underneath, Kori slid underneath Rebecca and grabbed her hair to force her face down. Rebecca’s world-class pussy eating skills and amazing tongue greeted Kori. All the way in and very deep, slurping her loud. Sucking Kori’s scorching slit made her feel really good. 

Megan climbed atop of Kori’s face and sunk down onto her. 

“Oooh, the stories about good a Tamarin tongue felt are true. Soooo goood!”

Rebecca rose up, trying to fight back the overwhelming urge to explode.

“Should see...her sister.”

Kori’s legs locked onto the back of Rebecca’s head and started to make her suck. While Harry’s cock slammed into Rebecca. Kori could hear the sounds and she painted a very nice picture of Harry’s weighty balls just hitting her. Kori really wanted a piece of it. 

Only, Kori was pretty sure Megan wanted a piece next and it was fair enough. Kori did what she could to make Megan’s face-riding experience rather memorable. Sinking her tongue inside, Kori could feel the sweet Martian juices blasting all over her face. Kori lapped them up very hungrily. 

“Mmmm!” Megan breathed while Kori’s tongue bathed the inside of her pussy. 

The moment Harry bottomed out in Rebecca, her pussy tightened around him. Harry could feel it, feeling the fingers deep against Rebecca’s ass and slammed into her. The eruption of his balls filling her body made Harry feel great. He leaned in and sent jolts across the bed. 

Kori and Megan came as hard as possible. Kori’s hips in particular almost smashed Rebecca’s face. The juices trickled down her face when she pulled away. 

With a soft smile, Megan climbed across the bed, crawling onto Harry, and climbing on top of him. The Martian heroine wrapped her legs and arms around Harry before sliding in very deeply. His thick cock pressing up against Megan’s moist slit.

“Ready for one more ride?” Megan asked her.

Megan’s ass grew into Harry’s hand when he squeezed it. A series of kisses down the side of Megan’s neck, her breasts, and her flat stomach made Megan just moan out in pleasure. 

“Always for you.”

Before Rebecca or Kori had a chance to recover, Harry dragged Megan onto his cock and into a time bubble. Her pussy stretched perfectly, those shape-shifting abilities forming allowed Megan to take Harry all the way inside of her. Harry grabbed onto her hips and drove Megan all the way down to stretch her out. 

“Mmm, harder, before those two jump in and have all of the fun!” Megan cried out. 

Harry and Megan locked on a deeper mental level. Their mental link massaging the pleasure centers of their minds while the two worked into each other. Megan’s flexing walls grabbed a hold of Harry and gripped him. Harry held Megan tight and kissed her neck.

The two melded into each other. The age old dance of passion kicked up at a very new level. Harry deepened his thrusts into Megan and hit the Martian’s thighs with full balls. Each slap made Megan moan louder. 

“Sing for me, Miss Martian.”

Megan tightened around Harry’s body and moaned harmously into his ear. Harry’s fingers grabbed a hold of the bouncing Martian woman and sank into her clenching body. She came again and again. Harry squeezed and released Megan’s hips, then her chest, and then ran his fingers through her hair, looking into her beautiful face. 

She came and wanted Harry. Wanted Harry to explode. Megan increased the tightening of her walls through telekinesis. She gripped Harry tighter and wanted him to pop inside of her. 

“Closer, luv,” Harry said. “First.”

Harry slammed Megan down onto him and made her. Megan’s longing, her wish, for Harry to blast her insides with his gift reached even closer.

Wish granted. Harry and Megan came together. Megan expanded her insides to accommodate Harry’s balls injecting all of his payload inside of her body. And even then, the cum still spilled out of her thighs.

Rebecca and Kori rejoined them. Rebecca dove between Harry’s thoughts and Kori smashed her mouth down onto Harry’s cock, taking great joy in feeling it harden.

Orgy, double-date, really what difference?

Remember the plot? It returns in the next chapter. As **Part of the Final Three Chapters(63, 64, and 65) for Volume 2 on April 6th, 2020. **

**Collective Tracker: Caitlin Fairchild, Power Girl(Karen), Lois Lane, Cat Grant, Cheshire(Jade), Black Canary(Dinah), Wondergirl(Donna), Wonder Woman(Diana), Miss Martian(M’gann), Red Arrow(Thea), Artemis Crock, Supergirl(Kara), Zatanna Zatara, Aquagirl(Princess Mareena) Queen Mera, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Queen Bee, Nightwing(Rebecca Grayson), Thunder(Anissa Pierce), Claire Kent(Superwoman), Ms. Gsptlsnz, Helena Wayne, Lena Luthor, Black Widow(Natasha), Kid Flash(Whitney), Raven(Rachel), Starfire(Kori), Barbara Gordon, Sara Lance, Jesse Quick, Gwen Stacy, Paula Crock, Rocket(Raquel), Nora Darhk, Samantha Arias, Helena Sandsmark, Marie Logan, Illyana Rasputin, Sindella**


	63. Chapter 63(4/6/2020 Update 1 of 3)

**Part One of a Three Part Chapter Set Posted April 6th, 2020. **   
**Chapter 63:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“Preparing extraction, please stand by.”  
  
All of the trials had been done, all of the tests were completed, all of the simulations were successful. It was time to extract Alura In-Ze from the bottled city of Kandor. Lena oversaw the extraction process, along with Karen, Caitlin, Gwen, Kara, and Harry.  
  
The projection of the city of Argo appeared. Alura stood in the middle of the town square. Several of the villagers watched, hopeful of her extraction. Hopeful it would mean their eventual extraction.  
  
The energy crystal flickered to light and Alura dematerialized particle by particle inside of the city and rematerialized in the middle of the transmat portal.  
  
“It’s working, it’s working,” Kara cheered.  
  
Despite something still being able to go wrong, Kara was very hopeful everything would go right. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her, pulling Kara in close.  
  
“Compensating for atmospheric shock,” Lena said. “And slowly, assimilating to new surroundings.”  
  
A clear bubble emitted around Alura. Slowly the bubble disappeared, allowing Alura to compensate for the air coming around her.  
  
“Vitals are normal,” Caitlin said.  
  
“Right, no labored heart rate, no strained lungs, everything in check,” Gwen said. “Cells are beginning to take in yellow solar radiation at a normal rate as well.”  
  
The bubble faded and Alura appeared. She took in her first full breath of Earth’s atmosphere. And also could hear the sounds of Metropolis outside of the window. People talking, driving, cursing at each other when one cut off another in traffic. All of the things which Kara told Alura about.  
  
“Mother?” Kara asked.  
  
“You’ve done it,” Alura said.  
  
Alura ambled forward and rushed Kara forward. A little staggered, but otherwise completely healthy. Alura wrapped her arms around her daughter and Kara just smiled.  
  
“Well, you really have to thank Caitlin, Karen, Lena, and Harry for doing the majority of the work,” Kara said. “I just contributed to the trial run and...made sure the frequency of the crystals did not blow a hole in the middle of Metropolis.”  
  
“A very important job then,” Alura said. “Thank you, all.”  
  
“We’ll make sure you’re completely on your feet,” Karen said. “Your vitals are fine at the moment, but we need to monitor some long term consequences, and your body might have undergone some minor strains when you had been extracted from Kandor.”  
  
Alura nodded. As a scientist, she understood. Caitlin and Gwen lead her from the lab.  
  
“So, there’s one out of the bottle,” Kara said. “Guess, we’re going to have to figure out how to extract everyone from the bottle.”  
  
“What to do with dozens of super powered Kryptonians?” Karen asked.  
  
“To be fair, not all of them might want superpowers,” Harry said.  
  
That was a point they would have to deal with. And some of them might not be able to handle new super powers.  
  
“We’ll cross that bridge when it’s time,” Lena said. “Harry….could I talk to you about something?”  
  
Harry nodded and took the short walk alongside Lena to the elevator. Tomorrow had been the day, and Harry knew Lena would want to discuss this.  
  
“I want it to be clear that joining the League is your choice and your choice alone,” Lena said. “But, are you sure you want to do this? And are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
  
“Yes and yes,” Harry said.  
  
“Well, I should give you the heads up,” Lena said. “My sources said Lex is…..”  
  
“Meeting with the UN about security a lot,” Harry said. “I know.”  
  
“You know?” Lena asked. “It’s not exactly public knowledge right now, but….”  
  
“I have my ways,” Harry said.  
  
“And you know the League is a big part of the world’s security,” Lena said.  
  
Harry understood, which was one of the reasons why he decided to finally take the League up on their offer. As much as he detested working with a bunch of agenda-driven politicians, especially when they could be bought by someone like Luthor, Harry had to play the game right now.

* * *

  
The members of the team arrived. Harry, Mareena, Donna, Whitney, Megan, Artemis, Raquel, and Zatanna. Kara, who had been offered a spot in the League, joined the entire group as well.  
  
“Helena’s not here yet?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Knowing her she wants to make a grand entrance,’ Whitney said. “So, we’re all leaving the team...joining the League...aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes,” Zatanna said. “Why aren’t we more excited about this?”  
  
The entire team caught Zatanna’s point.  
  
“It’s funny,” Whitney said. “Thea declined joining the League when they offered her a chance. And it was her desire to join the League that kicked all of this off. And she doesn’t want any part of this membership drive..”  
  
“She needs to figure out what she wants to be in life, especially since the original is back,” Mareena said. “And she’ll...be better any day now.”  
  
The entire team remained hopeful and optimistic the original Speedy would heal from all wounds.. Raquel looked over her shoulder and back towards Harry.  
  
“So, what of the Team now that we’re all gone?”  
  
“It’s under Sara’s very capable leadership,” Harry said. “Mareena and I have been mentoring her, getting her ready, although she didn’t need much mentoring. She’s like Dinah, a natural born leader, and Barbara’s ready to be there, to back her up. And I’ll be helping out the Team where I can, I’m not going to abandon it.”  
  
“None of us are,” Whitney said. “Wow, you know how to make an entrance.”  
  
Helena showed up, dressed in a purple and black attire outfit, along with thigh high boots. The material stretched snugly against every inch of her body. The purple mask rested on the top of her face and she grinned when looking them over.  
  
“So, Huntress now, isn’t it?” Harry asked.  
  
“Well, I figured I would like to pass on the mantle of Robin as Rebecca did to me,” Helena said with a shrug. “And Batwoman...just seems too much like I’m piggybacking off of my father’s legacy. So, Huntress is good for me and my successor, she’s going to join the team.”  
  
“Welcome.”  
  
Diana greeted them with a smile, along with Claire. And also a gorgeous blonde woman, wearing a form fitting one piece red and golden suit, with a black mask. Carol Danvers, better known as Captain Marvel, broke out into a smile and locked eyes with Superman and also the other new recruits, sizing them up.  
  
“The League’s future is bright with the Team finally joining it,” Diana said.  
  
“Yes,” Harry said. “Mom, a word?”  
  
Claire nodded and walked a little bit with Harry.  
  
“Lex is meeting with the UN,” Harry said. “About security.”  
  
“Lena told you?” Claire asked.  
  
“Yes, although I found out...from a contact,” Harry said. Claire raised her eyebrow. “As a journalist, you should know not to give up a source for security reasons.”  
  
Claire nodded in understanding. She wondered who Harry had on the inside of LexCorp, and really hoped whoever it was, they were not in danger. She hoped Lex would not end up getting even more power. After he did to Thea, Chloe, and others, Lex deserved to rot in prison, in the harshest conditions, for the rest of his life.  
  
“Harry, nice to see you again,” Carol said.  
  
“Hey, Carol, haven’t seen you around much lately, or...not too much since the night you joined the League,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ve been busy,” Carol said. “I’m the League’s official liaison to the DEO, and….a couple of year long missions in space, but that’s another story for another time….”  
  
A flash of fire came up from the sky and the person within the fire hurled down to the Earth. She crashed, hard, the ground rocking underneath her.  
  
An attractive dark haired woman in a Green Lantern costume appeared, breathing heavily. Harry extended a hand and assisted her to her feet.  
  
“My name is Jessica Cruz, the new Green Lantern recruit of Sector...2814…..and we’re all in trouble!” Jessica yelled. “Big trouble….everyone duck!”  
  
The Hall of Justice had been under fire. Diana and the Team rushed in to extract the civilians and the members of the Press from being in harm’s way while Superman, Superwoman, Supergirl, and Captain Marvel took to the skies to engage the trouble.

* * *

  
Three armored aliens, with blue skin, had been the source of the explosion. One of them held a very large energy cannon. With the speed of light, Harry dodged around the alien’s brutal assault. An uppercut to the wrist dislodged the cannon. Superman grabbed the alien and grappled with him.  
  
The moment the alien saw the symbol on Harry’s chest, he roared and said something in a strangled language Harry did not understand.  
  
“Really?” Kara asked. “Watch your mouth!”  
  
She kicked said alien in the side of the face. The Girl of Steel erupted with a heat vision attack, sending the alien in question flying back to the ground.  
  
Claire stood face to face with one of the invading aliens. Suddenly, something washed over her. Images, flashes of a time long past, memories which had been buried, blocked in her psyche.  
  
Green Lantern, Hawkwoman, the Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, Batman, and Superwoman invading a planet where these blue skinned aliens resided. Trashing the equipment around them. Claire taking to the skies and stabbing one violently. Burning another with her heat vision.  
  
Bodies, unmoving bodies, lying on the ground. The feeling of not being in control.  
  
Kara and Harry zipped around, taking the first of the aliens out. The alien did a header into the ground, and suddenly it activated a plate, being knocked out.  
  
Carol dodged the hammer and came back with a series of attacks.  
  
“You aren’t allowed on Earth!” Carol yelled.  
  
The blue-skinned alien went straight for Carol’s throat. Carol blasted him off and took him head first into a large marble monument.  
  
The third alien sent Claire hurling through the sky. The deep breaths followed from the Woman of Steel. Just as the blue-skinned alien in the present withdrew an energy weapon.  
  
At the last second, Harry hurled himself in the line of fire. Being nailed in the shoulder, blood splattering, and causing Harry to fly down to Earth at a super fast speed.  
  
A blur dove in front of Harry and caught him just before he was able to land on the ground. Setting him down gently on the grass, although the blood loss made Harry woozy before he was able to stop it. His shoulder felt as if it had been stabbed with hot irons.  
  
Carol jacked the jaw of the alien, disarming him of the energy weapon. The super-powered woman disabled the armor plate and sent him down to the ground.  
  
Two of the soldiers flickered. The third laid on the ground, beaten, and Carol put a finger to ear piece before activating.  
  
“Alex, we’ve got a situation,” Carol said. “The Hall of Justice has been attacked, by Kree.”

* * *

  
“Harry, I’m sorry.”  
  
Harry, shoulder wrapped, and still tender, just waved off the words of his apologetic mother.  
  
“Fine, I’m fine, I’ve had worse,” Harry said. “Good thing Kara was there to catch me.”  
  
Kara looked about ready to fume though. She only resisted punching a wall due to the fact she did not want to get in trouble for damaging a government facility.  
  
“I don’t know what’s going on here,” Kara said. “The Kree are here...but why?”  
  
Oh Claire knew why, but she was not about to come to terms of it. The venom dripping from Kara’s voice when she mentioned the Kree was jarring for her, it was obviously Krypton and these Kree had a past and Kara was not too happy to see them on Earth.  
  
Their prisoner had been taken to the DEO. Carol had been waiting with two women. One an attractive dark haired woman, a few years older than Harry, and the other, a green haired woman with glasses, waited for them. They both wore form fitting skin-tight uniforms.  
  
“Alexandra Danvers, Deputy Director of the DEO,” the brunette said. “And this is Abigail Brand, director of the DEO.”  
  
“And we’re hoping to get some answers from your friend,’ Abigail said. “It’s an honor to meet you, or in Superwoman’s case, again. Although last time we met...you were...about ready to die.”  
  
“I got better,” Claire said.  
  
Alex just frowned. Claire did not get any better. She knew Superwoman since she was old enough to walk, her mother helped Claire figure out a few things about her powers. And knew when something was really bothering her, stirring up her emotions.  
  
“Let’s talk to the Kree, and find out what he wants,” Abigail said.  
  
The Kree soldier, stripped of his armor and weapons, looked with pure hate at the symbols displayed proudly on the chests of Kara, Claire, and Harry.  
  
“It’s a pity I didn’t take your arm as a trophy,” the soldier said.  
  
“Why are you here?” Abigail asked.  
  
“Why don’t you ask your rulers, the Justice League?” the Kree spat back. “Many cycles ago, they went across several alien worlds, terrorizing them in the name of Planet Earth. Much noble Kree blood had been lost on that day.”  
  
“You are a filthy liar,” Carol said.  
  
“I don’t speak to traitors,” the Kree said.  
  
Off in the distance, J’onn J’ozz arrived. Abigail greeted him with a very soft smile.  
  
“Just like old times, J’onn?” Abigail asked.  
  
“I would like to feel nostalgic,” J’onn replied. “Being here as a guest and not a prisoner or even an agent, but the situation is dire.”  
  
“Well, I won’t stop you,” Abigail said.  
  
J’onn nodded and moved in to read the mind of Kree. Vile indocturnation of Kree’s genetic superiority reached into the back of J’onn’s mind. Not too uncommon from some of the extremist groups of Martians, who believed because they were either white or green, they were superior to all.  
  
Then images flashed in J’onn’s mind of an attack. And the images triggered a few repressed memories from J’onn. Almost sixteen hours worth of them. J’onn hitched in his breath, very deeply.  
  
‘Clara, we need to get Shayera, Bruce, Diana, and John, and have a meeting,’ J’onn thought. ‘We might be able to crack the missing sixteen hours.’  
  
Despite a mystery which has haunted them for three and a half years nearly being solved, Claire could not help but regret.

* * *

  
Harry leaned in and studied the metal of the Kree weapon. Off to the side, Carol stood in the doorway.  
  
“How’s your shoulder?”  
  
“On the mend,” Harry said. “This technology is...fascinating.”  
  
“Kree technology often is, and used in the most terrifying ways to squash anyone who opposes them under their foot,” Carol said. “And I’m afraid, they believe that the League attacked them. They have a treaty with the Guardians of Oa, but, if John Stewart had been involved….the Green Lanterns fired first, and broke the treaty.”  
  
Carol sighed, and put her hands back onto the wall. Thinking very carefully.  
  
“It’s all coming back to Claire,” Harry said. “It was for weeks, but seeing a Kree in the flesh, it really triggered something very deep down.”  
  
“I remember everything that happened,” Carol said. “I wasn’t underneath the Light’s control for long. I can’t believe they got the drop on me...or how they got in without anyone knowing. Guess the League is about as prone to mistakes as anyone else.”  
  
A long pause as Harry checked his shoulder. Almost healed, with the yellow solar lamps on site at the DEO helping on the healing process.  
  
“It took me a while to step back and assess my goals and my mission, what I wanted to do out of life,” Carol said. “Hey, Alex, do you need anything?”  
  
“Just dealing with our Kree friend,” Alex said. “Can’t say I’ve ever seen anyone so chatty...without saying anything.”  
  
“Two of them disappeared,” Carol said. “They’re going to report back to the Supreme Intelligence, and likely the Kree is going to have a full invasion on Earth.”  
  
“Well, the DEO’s just going to have to prepare,” Alex said.  
  
Carol put her hands on top of her head, rocked back and sigh.  
  
“The DEO’s not ready for this.”  
  
Alex gave her older sister a long, and agitated look.  
  
“And what’s the point of the DEO if we can’t fight for threats of the Earth,” Alex said. “The League’s there as well...and I’m sure...I’m sure we’ll think of something.”  
  
“Starrwave has a few defenses it’s been working on which might be able to help out the DEO,” Harry said. “And….”  
  
Harry thought of the Kandorians. Dozens of Kryptonians who could be given powers underneath the yellow sun. But, not all of them were soldiers, were they? And not all of them would want to fight the Kree? And could he power them all up before the Kree arrived?  
  
“We’ll talk about it,” Alex said. “After I run it by Director Brand....what really worries me is...what if he’s right...about the League attacking them?”  
  
“There was a missing sixteen hours which a criminal known as Vandal Savage controlled six key members of the Justice League,” Harry said. “Using Starro technology, and...if he set them on the Kree...he wants to force humanity to evolve or perish. He’s all about survival of the fittest.”  
  
“Okay, what worries me is what happens when someone like Godfrey gets ahold of this and stirs the people up into a panic,” Carol said. “You know, he’ll be like a dog with a bone for something like this.”  
  
“Ugh, I don’t know how people could stand him,” Alex grumbled.  
  
“People like the sensational and the outrageous, and Godfrey feeds it to them,” Harry said. “And now Morgan Edge has agreed to broadcast his show, his reach is going to be even wider than ever.”

* * *

  
The six who lost sixteen hours met. The Martian Manhunter, Hawkwoman, Batman, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern.  
  
“As you might know, the mission in Biayla, where Psimon wiped the team’s memories,” J’onn said. “M’gann took pieces of their minds to form a bigger puzzle and restore their memories.”  
  
“You think the same thing will work with us?” Batman asked.  
  
“I intend to make an attempt out of it,’ J’onn said. “With your consent.”  
  
“Let’s do this,” Claire said.  
  
“Right,” Diana said.  
  
“Try not to look too deep,”Shayera said. “There’s things in my mind...which might disturb anyone with a sensible mind.”  
  
“Just focus on the sixteen hours,” J’onn said.  
  
The League members sat in a circle, with J’onn guiding them. Slowly, painstakingly, the full picture of what occured, the night Vandal Savage and the Light had the League under control, and turned them loose on several alien worlds, including a a Kree Colony.  
  
Grim realization of what the League had been forced to do and the consequences, even if it took a long time to manifest, of what happened to Earth.

* * *

  
“Mom, you should be in bed.”  
  
Alura turned up and Kara had been miffed at her. Carol, Alex, and Harry all stood, awaiting the news of the meeting of the League six.  
  
“I heard about the Kree,” Alura said. “I want to help and I’m not going to just rest in bed when my family’s in danger.”  
  
Kara’s ear perked up and a loud scuffle inside of the corridors caught her attention. The sounds of groans and several bodies hitting the ground.  
  
“Please tell me our prisoner didn’t escape,” Carol said.  
  
“No, he’s still in the cell,” Alex said. “And he’s not getting out….”  
  
Kara could feel a presence.  
  
“She’s near,” Kara murmured. “What the hell is she doing?”  
  
Kara popped out in the hallway in front of Galatea, who stood over the fallen bodies of the DEO soldiers. This caused Kara’s eyes to glow red.  
  
“Don’t worry Girl Scout, they’re just taking a nap,” Galatea said. “They might wake up with a headache, but nothing life ending.”  
  
The six who faced Galatea did not miff her. Carol, Abigail, Alex, Kara, Alura, and Harry, of course. Harry leaned in and checked one of the DEO agents. Still breathing, and in fact Galatea tranquilized most of them with something which would keep them up.  
  
“Are you after the Kree?” Alex asked. “To break him out.”  
  
Galatea reached forward and patted Alex on the shoulder before pulling back.  
  
“Oh, you’re adorable,” Galatea said. “As if I’d help a filthy Kree.”  
  
“Then why are you here?” Kara demanded.  
  
Galatea just smiled and motioned for someone from the shadows.  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
Another woman, dark skinned, and very beautiful showed up. Dressed in the Kryptonian battle armor of someone very high up in the army. Alura and Kara gasped when they saw who turned up to face them.  
  
“My name is Lyta Zod,” Lyta said. “It’s about time we met face to face.”  
**The Plot Continues In the Next Chapter. **


	64. Chapter 64(4/6/2020 Update 2 of 3)

**Part Two of a Three Chapter First Posted On April 6th, 2020. **  
**Chapter 64:**  
****  
**  
**The introduction of the New League members would have to wait. Helena, Whitney, and Sara took four of the new recruits for the Team into the cave. Stephanie Brown, Helena’s successor as Robin, Cassandra Sandsmark, Donna’s as Wondergirl, Ruby Arias, the Blue Beetle, and Karen Beecher, Bumblebee, stepped into the cave. They all whistled when they got a good look at the scenery around the cave.  
  
“This really isn’t our main headquarters anymore,” Sara admitted. “Just a place to indoctrinate the newbies, and also to store the junk Whitney hoards.”  
  
‘A-hem, they’re souvenirs, thank you,” Whitney said.  
  
“Wow, that’s...that’s history right there,” Ruby said in awe.  
  
“It’s sure something,” Karen said. “So, when do we get the real Headquarters of the Team...and do you have another name, other than the Team? Like some kind of Young Justice League, or something?”  
  
It had been a simple enough question.  
  
“No, because technically we’re not official to the public,” Sara said. “Not like the League or the Teen Titans or the Fantastic Four...or any of those other teams out there.”  
  
Stephanie’s awe only increased. She had been training for the past nine months with Helena, as Helena passed the mantle of Robin down to her, like Nightwing did to Helena all over those years ago.  
  
“Keep your eyes in your head, or you’ll miss all the action,” Helena said.  
  
“Oh, it’s just...going from interviewing superheroes on my podcast, to actually being one, it’s kind of sweet,” Stephanie said.  
  
“It’s a rush,” Karen said. “Nadia...sends her regrets she can’t make it today. But you know how she gets, and she, Jan, and Lana are working on the new prototype. And more importantly the security to prevent the prototype from being in the wrong hands.”  
  
In the other room, Jessica Cruz, the newest Green Lantern stepped out.  
  
“How are you doing?” Sara asked her.  
  
“Oh, a bit banged up, but otherwise pretty good,” Jessica said. “So, you have some sort of Junior Justice League thing going on?”  
  
“Well, it’s not an official thing, more like...well a super secret covert operations, which took on a life of its own over the past couple of years,” Sara said. “And there’s a spot for you on the Team if you want it.”  
  
“Seriously?” Jessica asked. “Because, I don’t think I made the best first impression.”  
  
“We really do need a Green Lantern on this team,” Whitney said. “We had...everything the League has, other than the Green Lantern...okay a lot of us are moving up into the League, when the big six finish...talking about whatever they’re talking about.”  
  
M’gann stepped into the room to join them.  
  
“Harry told us he’s fine, just at the DEO dealing with...a situation,” M’gann said.  
  
The way M’gann said this, caused some concern from the team.  
  
“He’s okay, right?” Ruby asked. “Because, he had to convince Lena until he was blue in the fact that he wasn’t an inch away from having his arm chopped off by those blue aliens. I heard Mom and Lena talking about it.”  
  
“He’ll be fine,” M’gann said.  
  
Harry had to really sell her on the fact he was fine because he lost a lot of blood. Thankfully Whitney and Jesse cleaned it up, because the last thing they needed was a Bizarro clone of Harry flying around. With all of the mad scientists moving around.  
  
“Is that the Helmet of Fate?” Cassie asked.  
  
“Merely just a powerless duplicate,” Whitney said. “I thought that the shelf looked wrong without it, it was our most prominent artifact for a long time so Harry whipped up another one. And before you ask, that’s not the real Sword of Beowulf either.”  
  
Cassie knew that one, her mother had it locked up tight at an undisclosed location.

* * *

  
“Explanation,” Harry said.  
  
“I’ll get to the point,” Lyta said. “I’ve intercepted this Kree transmission. It shows the Justice League’s attack on several planets.”  
  
The images of the League attacking. The most damning one was Superwoman attacking a group of Kree soldiers, burning one and stabbing the other. Kara flinched at the look.  
  
“They’re wanted for charges across several galaxies,” Lyta said.  
  
“Fortunately, their charges at the Court of Rimbor is an easy one,” Galatea said. “You throw a big enough bribe at that court, and the charges just mysteriously disappear. Even if you blow up a planet, they have a price.”  
  
“And the Kree aren’t so easy,” Carol said.  
  
“Well, that was obvious,” Galatea said. “They won’t stop until the people who attacked their planets and anyone who is remotely connected to them, will be destroyed.”  
  
“There’s got to be a trial,” Kara said. “They have to listen to reason.”  
  
“Oh, there’s no reason the Kree will listen to when they’ve judged their enemies,” Galatea said. “Oh, yes, there’s going to be a trial, but it will be an excuse to humble their opponents. When the League surrenders themselves, they’ll sign their own death warrants.”  
  
“And what if the League don’t surrender to the Kree?” Kara asked.  
  
“They will annihilate this planet until the League surrenders, or it is reduced to ash,” Galatea said. “Unless you have something to deter the Kree from trying and I doubt very much you have a weapon that powerful. Because they will fight to the very last drop.”  
  
A buzz in Harry’s ear dragged his attention away from the impossible choice.  
  
“Dinah?” Harry asked.  
  
“Full League meeting has been called, and that includes the Senior Team members,” Dinah said.  
  
“Right,” Harry muttered. “Let’s go.”  
  
Kara followed him, along with Carol, and Galatea and Lyta followed. As promised the DEO members woke up some times later, with nothing other than a few small bumps and bruises.

* * *

  
The entire League and the senior members of the Team arrive at the Watchtower. The League six arrived, and one of the Guardians of Oa appeared. He looked grim.  
  
“My name is Ganthet,” he said. “I’m one of the Guardians of Oa and I am here to relay this most dire message and evidence along with it. The Kree has declared the Justice League to be in aggression and if they do not surrender to the Kree, then Earth will bear the brunt of the consequences.”  
  
Ganthet took a moment to survey them all. The looks on the members of all of them, Batman, Superwoman, Wonder Woman, the Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkwoman all looked dire.  
  
“I will do everything in my power to ensure the League receives adequate representation,” Ganthet said. “But, the relationship between the Kree and the Guardians are notoriously strained. Especially considering the fact that one of our own Green Lanterns has been forced to participate in this event.”  
  
“You’re going to turn yourselves in?” Power Girl asked.  
  
This revelation caused some frustration to occur and many of the members of the League, other than the original six, were not happy about this situation.  
  
“We have no choice,” Superwoman said. “We allowed ourselves to be compromised and we put the people of the Earth at risk. If we put them at risk, we cannot represent them. Therefore, the six of us will be leaving the League. Power Girl and Black Canary will be more than adequate to lead the League in the future.”  
  
Both sides descended into a shouting match, going back and forth with each other. Superwoman craned her neck back and broke out into a very obvious sigh. She really wished she could have another option, but weighing all their options, things did not look very good at all. The Kree pretty much had them over a barrel and not in a good way.  
  
A three-dimension image appeared in the midst of the Watchtower. Everyone rose up, shocked and surprised at this figure approaching.  
  
A large, imposing Kree solider appeared before them.  
  
“It's live,” Black Canary said. “He's broadcasting everywhere.”  
  
“The people of this planet have been judged based upon the actions of their representatives,” The Kree soldier said. “And the Justice League has been judged to be murderous monsters. The Reapers will be coming down to....”  
  
“Wait!” Superwoman cried out. “We surrender to the Kree!”  
  
Batman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Wonder Woman, and Hawkwoman nodded in agreement.  
  
“Spare Earth,” Claire said.  
  
Karen, Harry, and Kara all exchanged anxious looks. They were not too pleased at what Claire was doing, but they knew her mind was made up.  
  
“Very well,” The Kree General said. “If this is a trick, then the people of Earth are going to pay for your deception. And you will all burn.”  
  
“Spare the Earth and there will be no tricks,” Claire said. “Allow truth and justice to prevail.”  
  
“That's what the Kree was all about.”  
  
Claire turned to the rest of the League who all nodded. Superman rose up to his feet, with the images of the Kree flashing about, and them falling to the League. Grisly and damaging, damaging and most importantly the entire world saw it. And would judge them to it.  
  
“You have one Earth cycle to present yourselves,” The Kree General said. “Fail, and the price for your crimes will be the decimation of the human race.”

* * *

  
The entire world saw it. Saw Superwoman's surrender, a big admission of guilt as far as many of them were concerned. And Lois Lane could not find the words to properly describe how she felt about Claire turning herself in.  
  
“I know you're not happy,” Claire said.  
  
Claire had been sent off by Harry, Kara, Karen, Lana, Lois, Chloe, and Martha. It had not been something which had been really popular with her family.  
  
“I can't find the words to describe how monumentally stupid this is,” Lois said.  
  
“We have no choice,” Claire said. “But...despite this, I know we're not done with the Kree.”  
  
“There's not a coincidence Savage set you up for this one,” Harry said. “Given the history the Kree has with Krypton. But what does he mean to accomplish with this? Because every one of his schemes has some kind of means to the end.”  
  
“Only something demented which makes sense to him and him alone,” Chloe murmured.  
  
Lana just said her goodbyes to Claire. She pulled away and left Martha to just hug her daughter goodbye. Without any words, she conveyed the fact she hoped Claire would come home safely.  
  
“Harry,” Claire said.  
  
“I hope you know what you're doing,” Harry said. “For all of our sakes.”  
  
Claire took Harry into a long hug and kissed him on the lips. The two pulled away from each other, with Claire's fingers sliding back down off of Harry's arms when she let him go.  
  
Off elsewhere, Batman met with Rebecca, Barbara, Stephanie, and Helena, along with Kate Kane, his cousin, who came to see him off.  
  
“I know you will take up the fight without me,” Batman said.  
  
“We will,” Rebecca said.  
  
“Yeah, we...we'll do it,” Helena said.  
  
“Lucius knows the plan in case I'm gone for an extended amount of time,” Batman told them.  
  
Without another word, Batman motioned for Kate to follow him over. She followed him, out of ear shot to the rest of the group.  
  
“Remember, the Knightfall Protocol,” Batman murmured to Kate.  
  
Kate's eyes widened and she nodded. Bruce slipped her a case and moved over to join the rest of the League six who would be joining them.  
  
“Well, I thought I was stepping up soon,” Donna said. “I just didn't say I think it would be this soon.”  
  
“Stand tall, and fight,” Diana said. “And it's now time....I would not give you such a burden, if I didn't know you were ready.”  
  
Diana passed the armor over to Donna.  
  
“Keep it safe,'”Diana said.  
  
Not just any armor but Diana's. Donna swallowed a lump in her throat as Diana moved over to join the rest of the team.  
  
“Make sure to water the plants when I'm gone,,” J'onn told M'gann. “And all my stories are DVRed.”  
  
“They'll be ready to binge when you get back,” M'gann said. “And don't worry about the plants, I've got them handled.”  
  
Right before they joined together, Lena appeared in front of them. Claire broke away from the rest of the group to walk up towards him.  
  
“It's funny, just when we've patched things up, it's time to say goodbye,,” Lena said. “But, at least we're parting in good terms this time.”  
  
“This time will be different,” Claire said.  
  
“Well, your optimism is contagious,” Lena said.  
  
She wrapped Claire up a hug and moved over to the others. Claire smiled at her family and said something in Kryptonian to Kara, Karen, and Harry. Harry smiled, he figured as much and judging by the looks on the face of Kara and Karen, they did as well.  
  
The League Six joined Ganthet. A flash of green light emitted and they would be gone, off to see the Kree.

* * *

  
“So, they all told me for years I was soft on the Justice League, about how they were all about Truth, Justice, and the America Way. Even when the Amazons were revealed to be nothing other than genocidal manhaters, people tried to explain it away. They said me Aresia was the exception to the rule. Not all Amazons were not way, hashtag not all Amazons.”  
  
The images of Wonder Woman brutally attacking several Kree soldiers flashed on view screens, right in front of the one and only G. Gordon Godfrey.  
  
“But, the champion of peace and understanding, along with the paragon virtue of Truth, Justice and the American Way spilled gallons of alien blood,” Godfrey said. “And they put the Earth in the crossfire, by these Kree. Now, G. Gordon has to ask this. Why did they wait all of these years to do a noble surrender? No, it wasn't because they were sorry, it was because they were caught. And now we must wonder whatever crimes the Justice League enacted over the years.”  
  
The Team watched Godfrey's disgusting takedown of the League. Having just enough truth in there to make his claims valid, but twisting things in the worst possible way. Godfrey was the epitome of everything wrong with the modern mainstream media.  
  
“They give this guy television time,” Artemis said.  
  
“People want their biases confirmed,” Raquel said with a shrug. “It doesn't matter who you are, there are people who grab onto the things which make them be able to point the finger at the people they don't like.”  
  
“And a good bit of fear mongering gets ratings,” Stephanie darkly replied.  
  
“That too,” Raquel said.  
  
“Why are we watching this again?” Artemis asked.  
  
“Know your enemy and know what he's saying,” Helena said. “And Godfrey, he's the enemy.”  
  
Harry stepped into the cave and saw the television program just go to a commercial break.  
  
“So, what's up?”  
  
“The Team's not joining the Justice League,” Harry said. “Mostly because there's no Justice League to join.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Artemis asked.  
  
“They were disbanded by the UN just this morning, pending an investigation,” Harry said. “But, I doubt the investigation is going to go in anyone's favor. The moral crusaders have gotten their way. We're shutting down the League, in the eyes of the public. Dinah and Karen agreed, and...here we are.”  
  
Harry had a feeling they might have dodged a bullet.  
  
“Please tell me they aren't trying to put through that stupid SRA bill again?” Zatanna asked.  
  
“Well, it would be ripe for those senators who are talking about how the League is a bad influence on the children to try and push it through again,” Harry said. “Fortunately, the right people are going to crusade against it again, because it's a monumentally stupid idea.”  
  
And also, because certain people in the government wanted super powered weapons.  
  
A blip on Harry's cell phone caught his attention. He received a text message which read “Sheldon Park, 11:00 PM. One glimpse to the other members of the team indicated they got the same message.

* * *

  
A small group of Kree members met together.  
  
“The criminals will pay,” the Kree soldier said. “Especially the Kryptonian.”  
  
“Earth will be polluted soon,” another one of the Kree soldiers said. “Once the Reach gets a hold of Earth and infects it....”  
  
“Then we will strike,” the lead Kree said. “And two diseased races will be wiped out in one fell swoop.”  
  
“We should strike suddenly and swiftly, Kasius,” one of the more forceful Kree. “Earth allowed these murderers to be bred.”  
  
“Patience, Ronan,” Kasius said. “Their time will come. The roaches will all be wiped out and their breeding ground will be eliminated.”  
  
The Kree left to attend to the will of their Supreme Intelligence. Kasius turned to the figure in the shadows.  
  
“All goes as planned, great one.”  
  
“Good.”  
  
A fearsome figure, even one who would make the most hardened of Kree soldiers to quiver in their boots stood before Kasius. The one and only Darkseid observed from the shadows, pleased at how.  
**Volume Two Wraps Up in the Next Chapter. **


	65. Chapter 65(4/6/2020 Update 3 of 3)

**Part Three of a Three Chapter Set Posted on April 6th, 2020.**   
**Chapter 65:**   
****

* * *

**  
**“While the Justice League was a very useful idea in principle, in practice, it was another thing entirely. We allowed the League too much freedom and as a result, they went rogue.”  
  
The members of the United Nations heard Lex Luthor’s speech and hung on his every word. The man, at the height of his glory, looked out of the United Nation.  
  
“But, I believe we can see the merit of having protectors, who are most closely guarded and regulated,” Lex responded. “Therefore, I am proposing what I call the Thunderbolts Initiative. A newly funded group of government sanctioned heroes who will be more effective then the League, and I hope will have the full backing of the United Nations.”  
  
“Well, Mr. Luthor, we’re interested in your proposal, but I’m curious why you feel the need for such a program.”  
  
“Because, the League’s irresponsible actions have flashed a beacon on Earth, and put us in the spotlight in the world stage,” Lex said. “The Kree is just one of many groups, I fear, who will turn their interest to his planet, and while they were easily appeased, others were not. I will fund it, but all I need is the blessing of the United Nations and the cooperation to recruit.”  
  
Everyone put the matter to the vote and the quickest resolution in the entire history of the United Nations had been reached, with pretty much every representative agreeing to Lex’s proposal.  
  
From the shadows, Maxwell Lord observed, with a small on his face. From behind, sat both Vandal Savage and Hugo Strange.  
  
“The Starro Tech is a worthwhile investment,” Savage said.  
  
“Indeed, it’s remarkable how much he is able to allow the United Nations to comply without their usual argument,” Strange said.  
  
“And now that Batman, and likewise Bruce Wayne, is out of the picture, it will be time for our friend to strike,” Savage concluded.  
  
Lex smiled, pleased at how this was going. They may have suffered a minor setback or two as of late, but the Light turned it around and accomplished many great things and they would accomplish many more great things in the future.

* * *

  
Harry arrived at the edge of Sheldon Park in Gotham City, with Helena, Mareena, Whitney, Donna, M’gann, and Artemis. The Team wondered why they were asked to visit in this place.  
  
“The world of tomorrow, circa 1972,” Artemis said. “What they envisioned the world to be in the far distant time of...the year 2000.”  
  
“A bit off the mark, isn’t it?” Whitney asked. “Still don’t have our flying cars.”  
  
A small group of masked women appeared. Helena and Donna both tensed up, ready for battle. They recognized them as Talia’s guard in the League of Assassins. One of them smiled.  
  
“We’ve been expecting you,” the lead of the guard said. “Follow us.”  
  
The Team had made their way into an underground tunnel. Past the exhibits of the former World of Tomorrow, buried deep in Sheldon Park. A strangled voice garbled in and out, although it had mostly been silenced and the recording had been very restored.  
  
One of the members of the League activated the panel and a flash of light emitted, to allow the team inside.  
  
“Well, this is interesting,” Harry murmured.  
  
Several familiar faces greeted them. Raya Vestri, Rebecca’s former friend from her circus days. Lyta Zoda, Nora Darhk, Talia al Ghul, and Emma Frost.  
  
“It’s time for all of us to work together over a common goal,” Emma said.  
  
“Especially since the League Six had been taken off of the chess board by the Light,” Nora said.  
  
“Another secret, Nora?” Harry asked.  
  
Nora just responded with a sheepish smile. Emma and Raya all looked highly amused at Harry, pretty much folding the fearsome Nora Darhk under their finger. Not that they would mind being under his finger, or other parts of his body for that matter.  
  
“The last one, I swear,” Nora said. “Maybe a couple more, but….I don’t think there’s anything big.”  
  
Noor Harjavti walked into the room right behind them, which shocked Harry.  
  
“You’re a part of this as well, Noor?”Harry asked her.  
  
“Only recently,” Noor said. “I’ve been recruited only recently, and they made a lot of sense, when they laid out all of the problems we’re going to have to deal with.”  
  
“Recruited for what?” Whitney asked.  
  
“For Earth’s last hope against a tyrant’s mad plan.”  
  
Lady Shiva stepped into the room, alongside Indigo, who was disguised as Queen Bee’s aide, and Queen Bee herself followed in. Marina stepped in and all of the team looked very nervous.  
  
“When the Light decays, there’s only a Shadow left,” Marina said. “And we are the final evolution of a group which has been around for thousands of years, and most of them, our...Black Queen has been seeking to bring Vandal Savage down once and for all due to his betrayal.”  
  
“So, the Black Queen?” Harry asked.  
  
“She will be joining us eventually,” Marina said.  
  
“We have been laying in wait, for the right time,” Emma said. “Our interests have finally aligned.”  
  
“So, you’ve been around for a long time….” Mareena said.  
  
“You’re the Hellfire Club,” Helena said. “The Inner Circle, although...the latest incarnation of it.”  
  
“Yes, Child of the Detective, we are,” Talia said with a smile.  
  
“And it’s time for our mutual interests to align,” Marina said.  
  
Harry exchanged looks with the team. There had been something devious going on and while he was willing to hear the Shadow out, if nothing else other than to weigh his options.  
  
“So, you got a party invitation as well?”  
  
Off to the side, Lena appeared at the door and stepped inside.  
  
“I knew you were up to something big,” Lena said to Emma. “But, I had no idea how big.”  
  
“And now you do,” Lena said. “But, we’re waiting for the Black Queen to show up.”  
  
“And you shall not wait for long.”  
  
A very beautiful, although at the same time very deadly looking dark haired woman appeared, slightly obscured in the shadows.  
  
“It will soon be time to settle a score with Vandal. He’ll wish that bear mauled him.”  
  
Lena’s mouth hung open the second the woman walked out of the shadows. She could not believe it. Actually, numb with shock described what Lena was feeling perfectly.  
  
“M-mother!” Lena stammered out. “No, it’s not possible, I saw you die.”  
  
“She’s...she looks nothing like the pictures of Lillian Luthor though,” Artemis said.  
  
“No, not Lillian, Mom was Lex’s half sister, remember,” Harry said. “Product of an affair between Lionel Luthor and a woman he met in Ireland.”  
  
Lena looked torn between shock and anger, anger that her mother, her birth mother, was here.  
  
“I’ve not been forthcoming with many things, my dear daughter,” she said. “I allowed you to believe I died, I had to send off to live with the Luthors, so I knew you would grow up strong, even if I now realize you would be strong without them. And my true name, you never know it.”  
  
“Your true name?”  
  
“Yes, my name is not Katrina Cassidy,” she said. “I’m not even Irish.”  
  
She let the bombshell hang and drop.  
  
“My name is Selene Gallio.”

* * *

  
Aquaman slammed Black Manta onto the ground and bombarded him with fists of fury. Rage flowed through the eyes of the King of Atlantis. The time was now, for the reckoning of one of his most deadly enemies.  
  
“Finally, you will pay for all of the hu….argh!”  
  
Black Manta smiled when an electrified charge caught Aquaman from behind. He almost felt sorry it had to end like this. The King dropped down to the ground, to his knees before Black Manta. As it should be, along unfortunately not by Black Manta’s hands.  
  
Hila, Mera’s sister, appeared. She held the energy staff and sent a pulse of energy through her.  
  
“My sister was sent to your Kingdom to assassinate the enemy of our people,’ Hila said. “But, she...was too soft...weak...and she even had your child. Disgusting traitor...and now you’re going to die at my hand, for jailing me all of those years ago!”  
  
“You...shouldn’t join up with Black Manta,” Aquaman wheezed. “He will use you, and then kill you.”  
  
“You stall for time,” Hila said. “Time to put the falling King out of his misery.”  
  
Hila slammed a dagger into the heart of Aquaman and also sliced his throat for good measure. The King of Atlantis fell to the ground, blood spurting out of his neck and his chest. She bathed in it, the symbol of her superiority and victory over the foolish king.  
  
“Long live the king,” Black Manta said.  
  
Black Manta crushed Aquaman’s limp body underneath his foot.  
  
“And now that Arthur is down, that leaves both Mera and Mareena,” Black Manta replied.  
  
“In time,” Hila said.  
  
Black Manta firmly grabbed Hila by the arm and forced the woman to look him in the eye.  
  
“If you want Atlantis, you need not be soft as your sister,” Black Manta said.  
  
“You put your hand on me one more time, Manta, and you’ll see how soft I can be,” Hila said with rage bubbling through her eyes.  
  
Manta stepped back, pleased with her fire. He just hoped for Hila’s sake it down burn her.

* * *

  
Mareena rushed home due to urgent news. Mera looked rather somber and the people of Atlantis were in a tear. Tula rushed to her.  
  
“The King’s been assassinated!” Tula yelled.  
  
At this point, Mareena caught a sight of several of the guards, moving forward carrying her father’s body. Battered, broken, dead, the final sign of them.  
  
“Who did this?” Mareena demanded.  
  
“We believe that it was Black Manta and...well Hila...she had escaped during a prison transfer.”  
  
Mareena had been too distracted by the business regarding the Kree and the Shadow to hear about Hila’s escape. She wanted to punch something and almost destroyed one of the statues in a magical fury.  
  
“Mareena, calm yourself, please!” Tula yelled.  
  
Mareena said nothing, only seeing red. She could not see anything other than the rage emitting in front of her. The need to rip Black Manta and Hila apart for killing her father. Despite the fact they clashed, Mareena never, never wanted to see her father murdered in such a fashion.  
  
“For the sake of the future of our people, keep your head together, my child,” Mera said. “They will face justice.”  
  
“Justice doesn’t work,” Mareena said.  
  
Upon that moment, Harry and Donna arrived at Atlantis. Donna rushed over to Mareena and pulled her into a consoling hug.  
  
“I’m so sorry,” Donna said.  
  
Harry turned his attention to Mera.  
  
“If there’s anything we can do….”  
  
“We need to prepare,” Mera said. “I feel that there is going to be discontent with what happened. There will be those who will strike when Atlantis is without their King. And there will be those who will try and do something foolish out of justice.”  
  
Also, Manta had if not allies, then people who were sympathetic to him hidden deep within Atlantis. Mera stood up straight.  
  
She would not only have to face Manta, but also her own flesh and blood who had been responsible for this murder.  
X-X-X  
The war-torn, damaged Earth, twenty-five years in the future had been reduced to several broken chunks of floating rock fragments. On the largest of them all, the former Mount Justice stood, with a large hole blown through it. The generators converting the toxic chemicals into a breathable atmosphere continued.  
  
A young redhead woman stepped closer towards the time sphere. Sixteen years old and with the weight of the entire universe riding on her shoulders.  
  
“I know we ask a lot.”  
  
Lian appeared, the oldest of the group of girls. She had been followed by another girl, with dirty blonde hair, dressed in a tank top, leather jacket, and pants, with a bow over her back, and green eyes, and a third girl, another blonde, with a haunted look.  
  
“But, it will work,” the haunted looking blonde said. “Loir designed the time sphere, modified it from Thawne’s original plans, and it should...work….”  
  
“Of course it will work,” the redhead said. “She’s a Luthor.”  
  
“Technically, we’re all Luthors, given who our father is,” the dirty-haired blonde said with a smile.  
  
“Mia, now’s not the time,” Lian said.  
  
Thankfully, they had a much better relationship at this age than their mothers did at this age. Cousins, sisters, they did squabble a bit here and there, but they had each other’s back, through and through.  
  
“Hopefully it won’t fry your brain, even more so than usual,” the haunted blonde said.  
  
“Thanks for the pep talk, Esme.”  
  
The speedster stepped closer to the sphere. Another blonde, older, dressed in battle armor, with a sword strapped over her back, and a shiny golden necklace on her neck appeared to them.  
  
“Can you hold the line while Nora makes the time jump?” Esme asked.  
  
“Yes,” she said. “I’ve scrouged up every single meta, inhuman, and mutant that haven’t been sent to the slave pits, although this is one last ditch gambit.”  
  
Nora West-Kent-Luthor, which was a hell of a mouthful come to think about it, just grinned at the armored woman.  
  
“Well, Perdita, going back in time in a device which was the brainchild of a madman as well,’ Nora said.  
  
“They want to crush the last bit of hope,” Perdita said. “And Granny’s lead assassin, she’s hunted down every meta who has escaped.”  
  
“To think, this all started with a bunch of beetles,” Mia murmured underneath her breath.  
  
“Blink will take you and your team as far away to their camp as possible, and you can...keep them at bay,’ Esme said. “In minutes, this won’t matter.”  
  
“Although time does take a while to settle like cement,” Perdita said. “At least according to Ava.”  
  
Nora stepped closer towards the peddle. She had to get into character, before heading back into time.  
  
“Time to crash the mode,” Nora said.  
  
“Nora?”  
  
Another blonde appeared, dressed in traditional Amazon attire.  
  
“Remember, you stop the virus...my virus, from mutating, you stop the decay. Otherwise, you and your sisters...will be the final generation.”  
  
The virus started targeting men, but thanks to a vengeful alien getting a hold of a sample, it spread to women, until there were no more births, and as the birth rate went down, more people died. The old and infirm were always the first to fall. Then the young followed, thinking they were invincible.  
  
Until there was nothing left, but a wasteland.  
  
“I’ll stop it, Aresia,” Nora said.  
  
“I wish you could go further back in time to prevent me from creating the virus in the first place,” Aresia said. “But, it’s doubtful I’ll listen...don’t worry Perdita, I’ll back you up.”  
  
“Zari, are you in position?” Perdita asked.  
  
“Yes, and waiting for your word.”  
  
Nora, Impulse, stepped into the time sphere and it sent her off straight into the past. One year before everything went to hell. One year before the near extinction level event of the human race, which led to Darkseid’s eventual control over the planet.  
  
Esme watched. She had nothing left to lose, having lost so much.  
**To Be Continued in Volume Three on June 1st, 2020. **


End file.
